La resistencia
by loristicam
Summary: Magnus Bane no es nada aparte de un hermoso cuerpo británico que muchas veces ha sido intercambiado por dinero. Alec Lightwood es un millonario estadounidense obsesionado con Jonathan, quien no lo ama en lo absoluto. Ambos, Magnus y Alec, serán engañados y obligados a comprometerse, a pesar de que no se soportan. (Malec-AU-Longfic)
1. Prólogo

**Ésta será una historia un poco larga, y afortunadamente llevo escritos varios capítulos \\(-.-)/**

 **Personajes de Cassandra Clare, historia mía.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **-Nueva York**

Alexander Lightwood usó la silla de su estudio para colgar el cuadro que hacía poco le habían regalado. Al principio lo había guardado tras una puerta por varios días, pero luego se encontró a sí mismo observándolo cada que podía, y fue cuando decidió que esconderlo era ridículo.

Sabía que sus amigos y familiares tenían razón. Lo que sentía le estaba haciendo daño, pero actuaba como un niño y se negaba a aceptar consejos. Porque, ni aunque quisiera, podía lograr "superar" lo que sentía.

Se bajó de la silla y abandonó el estudio con rumbo a su habitación. Se supone que no debería hablarle o dirigirle la palabra, pero ahí estaba, sentado sobre su cama con su celular sobre las rodillas mientras esperaba que entrara alguna llamada suya.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primer capítulo**

Magnus abrió perezosamente los ojos y frunció el ceño hacia la ventana abierta, donde los rayos del sol se colaban y le lastimaban los ojos. Cuando había llegado a esa casa había sido de madrugada, por lo que ni siquiera se había detallado en el hecho de que la ventana se quedaría abierta. Ahora debían de ser aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, y tuvo la mala suerte de que se había despertado faltando minutos para que el sol terminara de ocultarse. Debía marcharse cuanto antes, porque algo que definitivamente no haría sería caminar en medio de las calles en plena oscuridad.

Giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a la ventana, teniendo ante sí la vista de una mujer algo mayor con la desnuda piel rosada oculta bajo las sábanas de seda. Seguramente años atrás había sido muy bella, con el cabello y los ojos dorados, pero esa época había terminado. Ahora Magnus solo podía ver una mujer mayor.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima, se puso de pie y empezó a buscar su ropa por el suelo de la habitación.

— Mmm— un murmuro lo hizo girarse de vuelta a la cama, donde la mujer estiraba sus brazos despertándose. Magnus se arrodilló junto a ella y usó sus manos doradas para acomodar algunos desordenados mechones.

— No te muevas— le susurró —Aún debes reponer fuerzas— "Y vaya que a tu edad hace falta" pensó divertido.

— ¿Ya te vas? — preguntó ella de vuelta, usando una voz adormilada.

—Ya es tarde— ella abrió los ojos y lo enfocó.

— Fantástico como siempre, Magnus Bane. Dile a tu padre que estoy a su disposición— él sonrió petulante. Terminó de vestirse y sin darle ni una sola mirada más a la mujer abrió la ventana y saltó hacia el árbol cercano.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, se fue abotonando los botones de su camisa blanca. Había olvidado su bastón en la mansión de la mujer, pero afortunadamente tenía una gran colección en casa. Poco a poco el cielo fue oscureciéndose mientras pasaba a los barrios más modestos de la ciudad, y antes de que apareciera la primera estrella ya se encontraba abriendo la reja que daba al camino de acceso. Su casa era una construcción de un solo piso, en su mayoría de madera, por lo que el color que más resaltaba era el marrón. No era bonita ni elegante, pero era su hogar. El único lugar en todo el mundo donde siempre desearía estar.

Una vez a dentro se dirigió a la cocina, y estaba sirviéndose una taza de té cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Ahora serían dos tazas.

— ¿Hijo? — llamó Asmodeus. Magnus salió de la cocina y le ofreció una taza a su padre, quien al verlo sonrió —Que gusto que hayas regresado ¿Cómo te fue con la señora Imogen?—

—Ya no tienes de que preocuparte— le respondió, se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a beber su té. Le podría decir a su padre el mensaje de esa mujer, pero no quería hacerlo. No quería que Asmodeus siguiera pidiéndole dinero prestado, y que luego él tuviera que pagar esa deuda con su cuerpo.

— ¿No me mandó algún mensaje? — Magnus se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente lo olvidó. Como supondrás, estaba cansada— Asmodeus asintió dándole la razón a su hijo.

—Si, tal vez— ambos siguieron bebiendo un rato en silencio antes de que Asmodeus diera una mirada hacia la ventana y dejara la taza sobre la mesa— Me tengo que ir— Magnus inmediatamente se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir a jugar? Padre, acabo de pagar tus deudas con esa mujer—

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco— Asmodeus caminó hacia él, y puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su hijo— Eres igual a tu madre, solucionando los problemas en los que me meto siempre— rió ante sus propias palabras— No sé qué haría sin ti, Magnus. Pero por lo mismo, quisiera pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Quiero multiplicar lo que tengo—

—No necesito que me pagues nada, y mira a donde nos ha llevado tus intentos de multiplicarlo todo. Tal vez… tú no estás hecho para el juego— Asmodeus oscureció su mirada y soltó a Magnus.

—Me voy— anunció más firmemente. Se giró y caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, o despedirse. Magnus lo observó irse, y cuando estuvo solo soltó un suspiro, pidiendo a quien estuviera en los cielos que esa noche su padre no perdiera más de lo que ganara.

La vida de Magnus y Asmodeus no siempre había sido así. Muchos años atrás, Asmodeus era el jardinero de una joven hermosa y alegre de Inglaterra. Ambos eran huérfanos, y deslumbrados por el otro terminaron enamorándose y casándose. Magnus nació dentro de un buen matrimonio, y pasó su niñez rodeado de lujos, educación, y sobre todo amor. Pero como siempre, el destino buscaba una vida perfecta para destruirla con una tragedia, y eso fue justamente lo que le pasó a Magnus. Una noche particularmente oscura en la que Asmodeus se había ido de viaje, Magnus y su madre tuvieron que enfrentar el defender sus pertenencias de diez ladrones que se colaron a su casa en plena madrugada. Una vez que la policía llegó al lugar tras haber recibido la llamada de un tembloroso niño, se encontraron al mismo niño acurrucado en el suelo y a la mujer gravemente herida; no había ni ladrones ni pertenencias valiosas. Seguramente Magnus hubiera tenido una vida perfecta de no ser porque su madre murió en aquella tragedia. Después de eso, Asmodeus se había obsesionado con el juego y lo había perdido todo; menos a Magnus. Ahora solo eran ellos dos tratando de sobrevivir.

Magnus algunas veces no podía culpar a su padre, justificando sus acciones como una especie de despecho por haber perdido al amor de su vida. Otras veces solo deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, pero sabía que ya no podría ser así. Estaba resignado a que el resto de su vida la usaría para enmendar todos los errores y deudas de su padre.

Sin nada mejor que hacer se dirigió a su habitación, buscó entre sus cajones su pijama y se dio una ducha. Odiaba dormir sintiéndose pegajoso. Una vez que terminó, tomó a su fiel amiga, una pequeña linterna azul que funcionaba con baterías, y apagó las luces. Esa linterna había sido un regalo de su padre justo cuando Asmodeus empezó a darse cuenta de las secuelas que la tragedia había tenido en su hijo, y Magnus aún le agradecía por aquel detalle.

Agarró la linterna con fuerza, buscando no soltarla en ningún momento de la noche, y se metió en la cama, la misma que había usado desde que era un niño. La madera podía rechinar cuando se movía, las sábanas podían estar rotas, y el colchón podía estar duro, pero él sabía perfectamente bien como se sentían las camas de los millonarios, y ninguna le gustaba más de lo que le gustaba la propia. Tal vez porque en las demás siempre había tenido compañía, masculina o femenina.

* * *

Algunas horas después Magnus despertó de golpe al escuchar la puerta de entrada de la casa cerrarse de un portazo. Ese era su padre, y a juzgar por el golpe estaba de mal humor.

—No puede ser…—murmuró poniéndose de pie. Dejó su linterna sobre su mesa de noche y corrió a la sala. Efectivamente Asmodeus tenía una muy mala cara, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Magnus al verlo solo pudo pensar en que definitivamente tendría otro encuentro sexual con quien sabe quién. Agradecía al cielo haber heredado la belleza de su madre, porque nadie parecía poder resistirse a sus canjes, en cambio, si no tuviera su físico y su cuerpo ¿Qué más podría ofrecer?- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó a su padre. Asmodeus le dio una fría mirada.

—No gané nada— informó.

— ¿Y cuánto perdiste? —

—Nada— Magnus parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no le debes dinero a nadie? —

— Estoy diciendo que fui a perder el tiempo. Al principio estaba ganando, pero después apareció un idiota con dinero…. Ni siquiera sé qué hacía un hombre como él en ese lugar. El caso es que contra él perdí todo lo que había ganado. Vuelvo a casa exactamente con la misma cantidad que tenía cuando me fui— Magnus sonrió al escucharlo.

—Mejor ve a dormir— aconsejó antes de girarse a su habitación ignorando los gruñidos de su padre. Magnus iba a volverse a dormir, y lo haría con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Magnus cojeaba mientras usaba su bastón para apoyarse al atravesar el parque principal. Muchas personas lo miraban, algunas resaltando su increíble atractivo, y otras sintiendo pena por él y su cojera a tan corta edad. La verdad era que su anatomía estaba perfectamente bien, solo que necesitaba encontrar algún modo de alejar a las personas. Con la vida que llevaba, era mejor no llamar la atención de alguien que pudiera interesarse románticamente en él, y también le servía para que las personas con las que había tenido que dormir no lo reconocieran.

Teniendo una apariencia tan vulnerable, era normal que los ancianos se sintieran con todo el derecho de saludarlo, y cada vez que uno lo hacía, Magnus le sonreía de vuelta. Era el único modo de sentirse parte de la sociedad en la que vivía, porque aparte de sus "clientes", no tenía amigos.

A pesar de todo, estaba feliz. Su buen humor se debía a que acababa de ver a Imogen, y le había dicho: _"Mi padre le agradece por todo el dinero que le ha prestado, pero me manda comunicarle que sus servicios ya no son requeridos. No necesita su dinero de nuevo"_ y después se había retirado dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

Se sentía libre, ya nunca más volvería a saber de esa señora. Y ella sería la primera; la lista de personas a las que su padre pedía prestado dinero era muy larga, pero Magnus tenía toda una vida para librarse de todos y cada uno de ellos. O al menos lo intentaría.

Después de salir del parque, empezó a caminar por una calle, deteniéndose a respirar y estirar los músculos del brazo de su bastón cada pocos minutos, como buen actor que era. Estaba pasando junto a un bar cuando las voces en su interior le llamaron la atención.

— ¿Siempre vienes sola? Nunca te había visto, y estoy seguro de que no olvidaría ese cuerpo fácilmente— esa era la voz de un hombre.

—Ese no es tu problema— respondió una voz femenina.

— ¿Qué tal si me acompañas arriba? Te mostraré lo que es meterse en problemas— Magnus rodó los ojos ante aquello y entró al bar.

A dentro, en medio de más personas, había una chica sentada usando un vestido verde esmeralda y su cabello negro recogido en una trenza. Ella parecía molesta por culpa del hombre a su lado, quien le jalaba la mano insistentemente.

—No voy a repetir mi oferta…— advertía él. Ella bufó.

—No lo hagas, no me importa. Déjame sola— él frunció el ceño y no parecía querer ceder. Se puso de pie y parecía tener la intención de volver a hablar, pero antes de eso Magnus ya estaba parado entre él y la chica.

— Alto ahí— le dijo al hombre, quien era más alto que él y mucho más mayor, pero no podía evitar ayudar a la chica a deshacerse de ese sujeto. Sabía lo que se sentía que nadie te viera a ti sino que viera tu cuerpo y lo que podría hacer con él. Esa prácticamente era su vida.

— ¿Quién eres? — le preguntó el hombre. Magnus trató de recordar si alguna vez lo había visto antes, pero no estaba en su memoria, por lo que ese hombre tampoco debía conocerlo.

—Ella es mi hermana, así que te daré diez segundos para apartarte de ella— el hombre entrecerró los ojos, y le dio una mirada burlona al bastón. Magnus apretó su agarré en dicho objeto y se estiró, tratando de lucir más imponente de lo que sabía que se veía en realidad. Finalmente el hombre simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás, y Magnus atribuyó aquello como miedo a la vergüenza de ser golpeado con un bastón en un bar. Levantó sus cejas y miró su bastón, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero había resultado.

— Idiota—masculló la chica. Magnus se giró hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Un simple "Gracias" es suficiente.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, podía defenderme sola.

—También me gusta creer eso, pero ese hombre pudo haber regresado por ti y con compañía. Al menos ahora sabe que no estás aquí sola—la chica lució menos enojada al escucharlo— Hay ocasiones en las que realmente necesitamos que alguien nos defienda— ella le dio una rápida mirada al bastón, después miró al suelo y se mordió el labio. Fue fugaz, pero Magnus reconocía lo que había pasado.

—Lo lamento—habló ella y estiró una mano hacia él—Soy Isabelle— Él tomó su mano.

—Magnus.

Después de las presentaciones, Magnus se enteró de que ella estaba en aquel bar esperando a uno de sus hermanos. Magnus concluyó que Isabelle era una chica agradable y de buena familia, pero entre más le agradaba más ganas tenía de irse. En cualquier momento podría entrar alguien que si podría reconocerlo.

— Me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte.

— El placer fue mío— Y así fue como Magnus salió de allí, antes de que ella de alguna manera pudiera descubrir que él no era el hombre inocente que aparentaba ser.

* * *

— ¿No tienes nada más? — preguntó Jonathan divertido. Asmodeus le lanzó una mala mirada, estaba cansándose de ese niño que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, con solo verlo era claro que no necesitaba más dinero en su vida.

—No lo entiendo— le dijo — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno?

—Porque creo en mí mismo— Asmodeus se alejó de la mesa y recostó su espalda contra la silla. Sus demás amigos estaban de pie alrededor de ellos dos. Todos habían perdido, el último que quedaba para restaurar el honor de los más viejos era él. Y al parecer había fallado, no tenía nada más que apostar.

Le dio una mirada a sus amigos a su alrededor, todos lo miraban con el entendimiento marcado en el rostro. Ninguno le exigiría que continuara. Asmodeus miró de nuevo a su oponente, y el rostro de Jonathan lucía tan relajado bajo la luz amarilla del establecimiento, mirando a Asmodeus como si éste fuera solamente una mosca. Como si desde el principio supiera que iba a ganarle.

—Aún puedo apostar más— anunció, y no pudo faltar la exhalación de sorpresa de sus amigos. Jonathan levantó sus cejas.

—Ah ¿Si? No parece que tengas más dinero ¿Tienes algo más? — Asmodeus le dio una mirada a su juego de cartas. Estaba seguro de que podría ganar, y nada le produciría más satisfacción que ver el rostro de ese niño marcado por la derrota.

— Tengo un hijo— habló entonces. Jonathan levantó sus cejas hacia él— Aún es joven, tan atractivo que fácilmente podría pasar por modelo o actor de cine. Créeme, todos aquí pueden confirmarlo- el joven pasó una rápida mirada por el grupo antes de volver a enfocarse en Asmodeus.

— ¿Me estás ofreciendo a tu hijo? —

—No lo digas así— habló Asmodeus —Él es mi seguro para continuar jugando— Jonathan pareció meditar aquello, pero terminó asintiendo.

— De acuerdo, pero no lo quiero para mí. Si gano, ofreceré a tu hijo como regalo— Asmodeus tomó sus cartas ansioso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo había logrado.

—Hecho.

Algunas horas después Asmodeus se levantaba de la silla preguntándose cómo demonios se lo diría a Magnus.

—Buena jugada— habló uno de sus amigos que se había acercado para palmearle el hombro. Asmodeus quería romperle la cara, su jugada no había sido buena, había sido terrible. Ahora iba a perder a su hijo.

— Tranquilo amigo, no se ganan todas— ese fue Jonathan, quien también se levantaba de la silla con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia— Ahora, háblame de tu hijo. Necesito saber cómo es exactamente—

* * *

Magnus volvió a casa y dejó apoyado su bastón contra la pared antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar té. Asmodeus trabajaba como el contador de una pequeña empresa cercana donde empacaban el té, por lo que no les era difícil conseguirlo.

Pocas horas después, mientras el moreno estaba en el comedor tallando lo que sería un bastón con un ojo de gato grabado en él, entró Asmodeus. Magnus dejó su obra inconclusa para ponerse de pie y saludar a su padre, tal como siempre lo hacía. Pero algo lo detuvo, había algo en esa mirada cabizbaja, casi avergonzada.

—Padre…— Asmodeus lo miró, y Magnus temió lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir —Dime quién es— el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No le debo dinero a nadie— Magnus lo miró confundido.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa? — Silencio — ¿Qué pasa? Puedes decirme lo que sea— su padre le hizo una seña, indicándole que se sentara. Magnus así lo hizo y lo miró atento. Con cada segundo que Asmodeus mantenía el suspenso, más crecía la curiosidad en él ¿Sería algo tan malo como para que su padre tomara esa actitud?

—Magnus…¡Maldición! ni siquiera sé cómo decirte esto— el hombre lo miró directamente a los ojos— Hijo mío, siempre has sido quien ha arreglado todos los problemas en los que me he metido— Magnus le sonrió conmovido, creyendo inocentemente que todo aquello se trataba de un agradecimiento.

— Y lo seguiré haciendo— añadió. Aquello le dio a Asmodeus la fuerza para continuar.

—Tú… nunca has salido con nadie. Al menos no formalmente— Magnus rió.

— Nadie podría soportar el estilo de vida que llevo, o de todos modos nadie querría salir con alguien que usa un bastón. Y está bien, no es como si estuviera interesado en alguien- Asmodeus asintió.

— Lo que me lleva a que… debes casarte— la sonrisa de Magnus se borró de su rostro.

— ¿Casarme? — Asmodeus volvió a asentir— No he estado con nadie a parte de las personas a las que les debías dinero, y no, primero muerto antes de casarme con alguno de ellos— Asmodeus puso las manos sobre la mesa, y Magnus notó que estaban temblando. Su padre siempre fue un hombre fuerte y en su mayoría valiente. Esto solo hizo que el moreno se preocupara más.

— No, ninguno de ellos merece a mi hijo. Estoy hablando de alguien más, alguien con los suficientes recursos como para que tengas una cómoda vida de ahora en adelante—

— Es decir que ya sabes de quien estamos hablando— dedujo Magnus, y sin poder evitarlo se puso de pie ante lo absurdo que sonaba eso— ¿Te estás escuchando? Yo no soy una chica, y esto no es la edad media. Soy tu hijo, y soy mayor de edad.

—Magnus— había una súplica en la voz de Asmodeus— Déjame hablarte de él. Vive un poco lejos, en Norteamérica, pero es alguien muy influyente. Debes casarte con él, y entonces jamás volveremos a tener problemas de di…— Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

— ¿Por qué "Debo"? No se supone que el matrimonio fuera un deber— Asmodeus guardó silencio, pero Magnus conocía esa mirada, la había visto demasiadas veces. Era la mirada que tenía su padre antes de informarle que había perdido — No puede ser… ¿Me apostaste? — el hombre lo miró avergonzado.

—Solo necesitaba una oportunidad más, estaba seguro de que podía…—

— ¡Me vendiste por un juego! —

— Magnus…hijo mío, por favor. Ya lo prometí — Magnus negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

—Es increíble lo que has hecho, ni siquiera conozco a esa persona—

—Te agradará— Magnus rió secamente. Estaba seguro de que nunca le agradaría alguien capaz de aceptar a otra persona como pago por una apuesta. Bueno, excepto por su padre, pero ese era un caso especial —Magnus…

—De acuerdo— dijo — Me casaré con quien sea, y lo haré solo porque de ese modo no tendré que volver a pagar tus deudas— Asmodeus le sonrió.

—Nunca más tendrás que volver a hacerlo— había alegría en la mirada dirigida a su hijo —Eres… tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

—Mejor ve a dormir— habló, y su padre le hizo caso, parecía demasiado aliviado como para rechistar.

Magnus se dirigió a su habitación, se vistió su pijama, tomó su linterna, y se acostó en su cama mientras pensaba las cosas. Nunca creyó que llegaría hasta un extremo así por su padre, y ahí estaba. Sería igual a como habían sido sus últimos años, solo que ahora pasaría el resto de su vida complaciendo a una misma persona en lugar de ir variando. No era algo bueno, pero podría ser peor. Podría haber sido vendido como amante a un trío de hermanas revoltosas. En realidad, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, ser esposo no estaba tan mal.

* * *

Alec observaba atentamente el inmenso retrato colgado en la pared frente a él. Unos pasos a su espalda llamaron su atención, pero no lo hicieron girarse. Sabía a quién pertenecían.

—Alec— llamó Clary— Jonathan está aquí, y aunque le he dicho como un millón de veces que debe marcharse parece como si…—

—Está bien— cortó él— Ayer me envió una mensaje, sabía que iba a venir— la joven a su servicio lo miró con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¡Alec! ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en recibirlo? —Alec se giró hacia ella.

—Me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante, y me prometí a mí mismo que lograría superarlo. Tomaré esto como una prueba—la chica lo miró no del todo convencida, pero sabía que la vida sería mucho mejor para todos si Alec lograba olvidarlo, y para eso necesitaba esa prueba.

—De acuerdo, haré pasar a mi hermanito— y se giró para salir de la habitación. Alec volvió a contemplar el retrato, era el mismo cabello rubio y los mismos ojos verdes del chico que iba a entrar en cualquier momento. Aquel al que amaba tanto que en ocasiones llegaba a doler. Porque sabía que nunca podría dejar de amarlo, aunque le dijera lo contrario al mundo. En realidad, lo había dejado pasar porque necesitaba verlo. Quería verlo.

—Mi querido Alec—habló una voz masculina. Jonathan. Alec dejó el retrato y se giró. El rubio lucía igual de guapo que siempre, con unos ojos verdes tan profundos que lo obligaban a perderse en ellos y desaparecer del mundo.

—Jonathan— exhaló. El rubio sonrió, sabía el efecto que causaba en Alec, y aun así se divertía jugando con sus sentimientos. No es que fuera malo, es solo que en su vida muy pocas personas le habían ofrecido un amor tan puro como el que Alec le ofrecía, y le daba miedo aceptarlo. Primero quería probar a Alec, saber que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por él.

—Veo que cada día te pones más guapo— comentó. No sabía si Alec le gustaba, si algún día dejaría los juegos y le daría una oportunidad, o si simplemente nunca le correspondería. Pero lo que si sabía era que quería obsesionar al de ojos azules.

Alec bajó un poco la cabeza, sonrojándose por el cumplido.

—Tu cada día…

—Lo sé—cortó Jonathan. Alec era un asco con los cumplidos, y por eso prefería no escucharlos— Por lo que estuve pensando… Tú y yo haríamos una buena pareja ¿No lo crees? — Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Tal vez— respondió. Jonathan empezó a caminar por el lugar, detallándose en el cuadro con su retrato. Esa pintura la había hecho Clary y se la había regalado a Alec. La pequeña pelirroja sabía del juego de Jonathan, y varias veces le había pedido que se alejara para evitar terminar lastimando a su jefe, pero afortunadamente había tenido la prudencia de no mencionar algo al respecto a Alec.

—Es una pena…— se giró hacia el chico de ojos azules y marcó su rostro con tristeza— Hay algo que debo decirte, Alec.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico ligeramente preocupado.

—Voy a casarme— soltó. Alec sintió como si algo en su pecho se hubiera quebrado.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó a media voz— ¿Estabas saliendo con alguien?

—No— Alec frunció el ceño ante aquello.

— ¿Te casarás con alguien a quien no amas? — preguntó, y cuando una idea llegó a su mente apretó los labios—¿Te están obligando? —Jonathan soltó un suspiro.

—Algo así, todo fue culpa de las malditas cartas— Jonathan se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos. Alec, dudoso, se acercó hasta él y se detuvo a su lado queriendo demostrarle su apoyo. Sabía que a Jonathan le gustaba jugar, pero no entendía eso que tenía que ver con un matrimonio— Un hombre sacó un sobre sellado, y me dijo que si perdía tendría que cumplir lo que decía en el sobre. No creí que fuera algo malo, me dije a mi mismo que podría cumplir cualquier cosa, y la propuesta fue tan interesante que no pude negarme. Perdí, y ahora por eso debo casarme.

— ¿Casarte con quien quieras?

—No, debo casarme con un chico británico. No lo conozco, es alguien que aquel sujeto compró para su reto—Alec frunció el ceño, alguien que se vendía a sí mismo podría terminar lastimando a Jonathan.

—Simplemente di que no, estoy bastante seguro de que no pueden obligarte— Jonathan soltó un suspiro.

—Nunca más volverían a apostar conmigo, ni siquiera me dejarían volver a jugar— miró a Alec, directamente a sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación— Alec, ojalá hubiera algún modo de evitar esto, pero mi futuro esposo ya fue comprado. De hecho, creo que ya viene en camino. Solo quise verte antes de mi boda, vine a decirte que… ni siquiera sé lo que debo decir, creo que simplemente quería verte—Alec parpadeo hacia él, claramente sorprendido por aquello. En general, Jonathan tendía a ser más frio. Atribuyó eso al miedo que le daba casarse con un desconocido.

— ¿No hay otro modo? — Preguntó— ¿Alguna segunda opción? — se quedó un rato pensando antes de añadir— ¿Y si alguien más tomara tu lugar? — Jonathan lo miró sorprendido.

—Dudo que alguien quisiera tomar mi lugar.

—Yo lo haría— Jonathan lo miró aún más sorprendido, realmente Alec lo quería—No puedo dejar que te cases con alguien que podría ser peligroso, vives solo. Yo tengo compañía aquí, lo más sensato es que sea yo quien acepte.

—¿Lo harías?

—Claro— Alec le dio una pequeña sonrisa— No puede ser tan malo— mintió, sabiendo que todo terminaría terriblemente mal.

—¡Alec, gracias! — el abrazo de Jonathan lo tomó desprevenido, tanto que se acabó antes de que pudiera reaccionar— Y ni siquiera es para siempre, el trato es solo un año— Alec se quitó una parte del peso de encima al escuchar eso.

Después de que Jonathan le explicara que Magnus llegaría pronto y de que alguien tendría que ir por él al aeropuerto, se retiró regalándole una encantadora sonrisa a Alec. _"¿Atractivo? ¿Necesitado de dinero?"_ Jonathan no necesitaba conocerlo para saber el tipo de persona que Magnus era: Un codicioso e interesado capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ser alguien. Quería ver a Alec sufriendo por tener que lidiar con su nuevo prometido, y quería hacerlo para saber si Alec realmente lo amaba y haría lo que fuera por él.

* * *

Varios días después finalmente llegó el día del vuelo. El moreno empacó todo lo que pudo y miró por última vez su habitación. No sabía cuándo iba a poder volver, quizás nunca, y eso solo le provocaba un feo dolor en la boca del estómago. Nostalgia, todo por abandonar su lugar favorito en el mundo, aquel donde se sentía seguro.

—Magnus—habló Asmodeus detrás de él. Se encontró a su hijo en el marco de la puerta y miró a dentro con una sonrisa—No te preocupes, tu habitación permanecerá igual. Habla con tu futuro esposo, él tiene mucho dinero, y estoy seguro de que si lo convences podrás volver aquí alguna vez— Magnus frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta.

—No necesito nada de él— Asmodeus lo miró precavido.

—Magnus, hijo, con esa actitud no ganarás nada. Trata de llevarte bien con él— El moreno tomó uno de sus bastones y le dio vueltas en su mano.

—Lo odio, pero trataré de tolerarlo; Excepto si hace mi vida miserable, porque si lo hace entonces yo también haré la suya miserable ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Que ya no quiera casarse conmigo— Asmodeus negó con la cabeza al escucharlo.

—Hijo, no puedes pensar así—

—Ya me tengo que ir— Magnus le dio un abrazo a su padre para después salir de la casa—Nos vemos pronto. Y, por favor, mantente alejado del juego— Con eso se subió a un taxi, y este empezó a moverse alejándose de lo que Magnus consideraba como hogar. Recostó su bastón junto a él y se abstuvo de mirar por la ventana. Se sentía como si fuera mercancía, y no quería que nadie más viera la miseria marcada en su expresión.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Clary recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pero era tan pequeña que no alcanzaba a distinguir a las personas. Armándose de valor, y sabiendo que se vería como una niña tonta pero importándole poco, se subió a una silla de espera para cubrir más terreno. Estaba en el aeropuerto, buscando al futuro esposo de su jefe, aquel que su hermano había conseguido.

Aún recordaba la dura mirada que le dio a Jonathan al verlo salir de la masión Lightwood, y luego, al entrar a ver a Alec y preguntar qué había ocurrido, la mirada perdida de su jefe mientras le informaba de su futuro matrimonio. Ella había abierto los ojos mientras se decía mentalmente que el juego de su hermano había llegado demasiado lejos, y estuvo a punto de dejarlo al descubierto con Alec, cuando se le había ocurrido algo: Alec y sus hermanos eran chicos con mucho dinero, habían vivido apartados del mundo y habían conocido a pocas personas. Sabía que lo que sentía Alec por Jonathan era puro encaprichamiento, y para hacerlo reaccionar solo debía hacerle descubrir que en el mundo existían otros chicos aparte de Jace y Jonathan. Ahí era donde entraba su futuro esposo. Aunque debía tener cuidado, tal como Alec le había dicho "No podemos confiar en alguien que se haya vendido a sí mismo para obtener dinero fácil".

Vio a un chico usar un bastón para caminar a través del túnel de acceso a la sala de espera, y luego lo vio detenerse y mirar alrededor. Era joven, era atractivo, salía del vuelo de Reino Unido, y estaba solo. No perdía nada intentándolo. Se bajó de un salto de la silla y se acercó a él.

—¿Magnus? — preguntó— ¿ Magnus Bane? — el chico la miró.

—Así es— respondió. Clary giró un poco la cabeza mientras lo estudiaba. No parecía una mala persona, pero aun así no debía confiarse. Era muy atractivo, tenía ojos verdes con chispas doradas, y su boca parecía querer curvarse en una sonrisa, pero era obligada a permanecer en una fina línea.

—Vine por ti, trabajo para Alexander Lightwood— Magnus asintió, pero no dijo nada. Clary miró hacia las pocas pertenencias del chico.

—Traje un auto, está en el estacionamiento—añadió. Después enfocó el bastón y se mordió un poco el labio. Nunca había sido buena en esas situaciones— Tú… ¿Necesitas ayuda? Tal vez…— estiró un brazo y lo pasó por la cintura de Magnus, con la única idea en su cabeza de que para ayudarlo a caminar debía cargarlo. Magnus pareció molesto por el contacto y se apartó.

—No hagas eso. No necesito que me ayudes— apoyando su peso en el bastón, se agachó hasta el suelo y levantó la maleta más grande, después se irguió y empezó a caminar para salir de la sala de espera. Clary parpadeó sorprendida, tomó la maleta pequeña, y se apresuró a seguirlo. El chico de ojos dorados verdosos no parecía muy feliz por el matrimonio, y eso solo lograba confundirla.

Una vez que estaban en el auto, ninguno decía una palabra. Clary conducía mientras Magnus hacía algo con su celular, quizás mandar un mensaje anunciando su llegada o cambiando la zona horaria, Clary no estaba muy segura.

—Supongo que estás cansando por el vuelo— comentó la chica, y le dio una mirada a la ventana. La hora del almuerzo había pasado hacía poco, pero estaba bastante segura de que el cuerpo de Magnus le debía estar exigiendo que cumpliera con el horario inglés, donde ya debería estar durmiendo.

—Un poco—respondió Magnus. Clary le dio una mirada a él, luego al celular, y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo pudiste comprar ese celular? — soltó, y casi en el acto se arrepintió. A veces tendía a ser muy imprudente, estaba trabajando en controlar eso. Magnus abrió los ojos, claramente la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Fui mesero por seis meses. Le dije a la dueña del restaurante que solo sería por poco tiempo, y ella aceptó—Clary se esperaba algo como "alguien me lo había comprado" o algo así, pero saber que Magnus lo había conseguido con trabajo definitivamente movía algo en ella. Aún más considerando el esfuerzo del chico al tener solo una pierna en buen estado.

—Eso debió haberte dolido— comentó. Magnus la miró extrañado, al parecer no entendía a qué se refería— Lo digo por tu pierna, supongo que cojear de una mesa a otra no debe ser cómodo.

—Ah— Magnus miró su bastón, parecía hacerse a sí mismo un debate mental, pero finalmente suspiró resignado—En realidad no necesito usar un bastón, pero estoy tan acostumbrado que creo que será difícil dejarlo— Clary lo miró confundida.

—¿Por qué lo usabas? —Magnus agarró el bastón con fuerza antes de responder.

—Tal vez suene un poco cruel, pero lo hacía para alejar a las personas— ella le dio una rápida mirada a la carretera antes de volver a mirarlo— Dudo de que alguien quisiera ser amigo de alguien como yo. Y está bien.

Clary pensó que Magnus debía de ser alguien muy solitario, primero sin amigos, y ahora camino a conocer a su prometido, alguien a quien no conoce, y con quien claramente no desea casarse. Supo que ahí debía haber más historia que la que Jonathan le había dicho a Alec, pero también supo que Magnus no era mala persona. Y si ese era el caso, entonces era la persona perfecta para ayudar a Alec.

—Creo que nunca te dije mi nombre— dijo— Soy Clarissa. Puedes decirme Clary. Y siempre voy a estar disponible para lo que necesites—Magnus le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Un placer.

Después de varios minutos, el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la mansión Lightwood. Magnus miró por la ventana asombrado de la inmensidad y belleza del monumento presentado ante él. Había estado antes en mansiones, pero aquella era incomparable.

—Llegamos— anunció Clary mientras apagaba el motor y se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Creo que te equivocaste y me trajiste a la casa del presidente— comentó el moreno. Clary soltó una carcajada.

—No digas tonterías, aquí es. Esta casa ha pertenecido a los Lightwood por generaciones, pero Alec siempre ha sido más conservador que sus hermanos, por lo que fue él quien decidió quedarse aquí.

—¿Hermanos? — preguntó Magnus. Si su futuro esposo era tan cruel como para haberlo comprado, tenía miedo de lo que podría ser el resto de su familia.

—Dos— ella sonrió— Tal vez algún día los conozcas. Quiero decir, todo esto será tuyo, en algún momento debes conocer a tus cuñados y compañeros de negocios. La empresa Lightwood es reconocida a nivel nacional, y los dueños…

—No quiero que algo de esto sea mío— cortó. Clary guardó silencio y lo miró sorprendida— No necesito nada de esto. Estoy aquí para casarme, nada más. Solo voy a firmar un papel de matrimonio, no quiero bienes, no quiero acciones, no quiero dinero, y no me interesa conocer a la familia del hombre que vive en esa mansión.

—Magnus…—Clary hizo una mueca al escucharlo— Entiendo que puede que no estés de acuerdo con esto, pero Alec es una persona importante. Si se va a casar, ten la seguridad de que todo el país se va a enterar. Habrá fiestas, reuniones, cocteles, desfiles de moda, entrevistas… y todo para cubrir su relación. Los medios estarán a la espera de cualquier cosa extraña— Magnus frunció los labios.

—Afortunadamente para… Alec, soy un gran actor— y con eso se bajó del auto. Clary soltó un suspiro y se bajó tras él, prohibiéndole tomar sus maletas y entrar a la mansión cargándolas, y asegurándole que alguien más lo haría después.

Una vez que Clary acompañó a Magnus a la sala principal, se quedó de pie esperando a Alec. Magnus caminaba por todos lados admirando cada detalle del lugar mientras le daba vueltas al bastón en su mano. Clary creía que el chico era elegante, y después de saber que había trabajado como mesero por un celular estaba sorprendida. Claramente los orígenes de Magnus eran humildes, y verlo moverse de un lado al otro con la gracia de un gato lo convertía en una persona misteriosa y al mismo tiempo fascinante.

—Ya estás aquí— dijo una voz. Clary se giró hacia la puerta, donde Alec los observaba con los labios fruncidos. La pelirroja había creído que tener a un hombre tan atractivo en la casa pondría nervioso a su jefe, pero se sorprendió de verlo más enojado que otra cosa— ¿Qué haces analizando los objetos que adornan la sala? — Magnus se detuvo y lo miró.

—No estoy analizando, solo admiraba— replicó— ¿Tu eres Alec?

—Y tú eres Magnus.

—Y yo los dejo—soltó la pelirroja, sabiendo perfectamente que estorbaba ahí parada—Magnus, iré a decirle a Maia que te prepare algo de comer, y después lo llevaré a tu cuarto ¿Quieres algo en especial? ¿Alguna receta británica? Tal vez así puedas sentirte como en casa— Magnus la miró y abrió la boca para responder, pero Alec habló primero.

—Solo dile que prepare cualquier cosa— dijo. La mirada de Magnus voló hacia él.

—Que grosero, me estaba preguntando a mí— el ojiazul levantó las cejas sorprendido.

—Es mi casa.

—Eso ya lo tengo claro.

—Me voy— repitió Clary, y dudosa caminó para salir del lugar. No sabía si debía dejarlos solos, sabía que Alec no era un mal chico, solo que era orgulloso. Magnus parecía esmerarse en ocultar a alguien alegre, pero también se veía que tenía su carácter. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina, lo peor que podría pasar era que terminaran acostándose para romper la tensión. Sacudió su cabeza llena de rizos rojos ante tal idea.

* * *

Magnus debía agradecer que al menos el hombre que lo había comprado no era feo. Esperaba a un anciano gordo y arrugado, desesperado por casarse. Pero en lugar de eso se encontraba con un joven de cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules. Con ese físico, fácilmente podría conquistar a alguien y casarse por amor, pero no, el muy idiota tuvo que ganar una apuesta para obtener a su prometido como mercancía. Magnus solo frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó. Alec lo estudió con la mirada, y luego sus ojos azules pasaron hacia el bastón, donde se abrieron sorprendidos.

—No sabía que usaras bastón— Magnus estuvo a punto de informarle que no lo necesitaba, pero se detuvo. Se preguntó si era posible que Alec se arrepintiera de casarse con él si le mentía sobre aquello.

—No se supone que tuvieras que saberlo. ¿O es que acaso te afecta en algo? — Alec frunció los labios.

—Por supuesto que no— después se giró y empezó a caminar— Sígueme—Magnus acomodó su bastón en el suelo y empezó a seguirlo dando pequeños saltitos. A medida que caminaban, notaba fugaces miradas que Alec le lanzaba sobre el hombro, pero decidió ignorarlas todas.

Finalmente llegaron ante una puerta, y Alec la abrió revelando una hermosa habitación bastante amplia y con las paredes de color crema.

—Aquí vas a dormir— informó el ojiazul. Magnus notó que el lugar no tenía algún cuadro o lámpara, o algo de valor. Pero quiso ignorar la ofensa camuflada en ese hecho, y se alegró de que podría sentirse como en casa.

Dio algunos pasos adentro, y se encontró con un armario vacío. Al parecer esa habitación sería solo para él, y no podría estar más feliz. Sin embargo, no entendía el motivo de aquello.

—¿Qué? ¿No voy a dormir con mi prometido? — el veneno en su voz era palpable. Alec soltó un gruñido, aunque Magnus pudo ver algo, un pequeño rojo extenderse en sus mejillas. Pero luego lo atribuyó al enojo.

—Vas a dormir conmigo cuando yo quiera— soltó— Del resto, dormirás aquí. Tienes prohibido salir y causar problemas—Magnus frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos en puños a sus costados.

—No soy tu prisionero. Soy tu prometido, nada más.

—Exactamente, mantén eso en mente cada segundo que pases aquí— Alec se giró y tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir— Después traerán tus cosas— y salió.

Magnus, una vez solo, lanzó un gruñido al cielo. Su padre le había dicho que tratara de llevarse bien con su prometido, pero eso parecía imposible.

* * *

Alec llegó a grandes zancadas a su habitación, y una vez allí lanzó un gruñido al aire. No era solo que su prometido no le agradara, sino también estaba el hecho de que se sentía como la peor persona del mundo por haber puesto su orgullo primero y no haberlo ayudado a caminar hacia la habitación. Respiró profundo y se recordó mentalmente que aquello lo hacía por Jonathan, y que solo durarían un año.

Estuvo a punto de salir de nuevo cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo, lo sacó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Hola? —

—Alec—dijo Jonathan— ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya llegó Magnus?

—Si— respondió, y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Ya está aquí.

—Es atractivo ¿Verdad? — preguntó Jonathan burlón. Alec sintió el calor llenar su rostro—Me dijeron que era atractivo, ¿Lo es?

—¿Magnus?

—Sí.

—Quizás... —tal vez haya sido su imaginación, pero le pareció escuchar un pequeño bufido.

—Entiendo. De nuevo, gracias. Por más atractivo que sea, simplemente no podía pensar en casarme con alguien ma.. ¡Tengo que irme! — y colgó. Alec miró extrañado su celular, y después soltó un suspiro.

—Solo un año—murmuró, y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontró con un joven de ojos castaños y cabello ligeramente enmarañado, quien estaba cargando una bandeja en sus manos, y por el ruido de la puerta dio un pequeño saltito que casi lo hace derramar todo.

—Wow— exclamó Jordan mientras buscaba de nuevo equilibro. Luego miró a Alec y sonrió— Me asustaste.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó. En la bandeja había una taza de té y un plato con rollos de canela. Alec levantó una ceja hacia la comida, si Maia iba a preparar algo británico pudo haber tenido un poco más de imaginación.

—La comida de tu prometido— respondió Jordan. Alec dio un pequeño gruñido.

—De Magnus— corrigió— Por favor, Jordan, llámalo Magnus solamente— el joven lo miró extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Pasa que no me quiero casar con él.

—Hombre…— Jordan parecía tener problemas en soportar el peso de la bandeja, pero aun así no lo comentó— Clary me dijo que era agradable.

—Para Clary, todo el mundo es agradable— replicó el ojiazul. Después le dio una mirada al pasillo y se acercó a Jordan— Dámela, yo se la llevaré.

—¿Seguro? — preguntó el chico castaño, aunque de todos modos dejó la bandeja en manos de su jefe.

—Sí, ve a ayudar a Maia— Jordan asintió y se giró para regresar por el corredor. Alec lo vio irse antes de encaminarse hacia la habitación de Magnus y abrir la puerta sin siquiera tocar, no quería que Magnus empezara a sentir que era el dueño y señor de todo.

—Oye, aquí esta tú…—pero se cayó de golpe. Magnus estaba acostado sobre la cama, durmiendo profundamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido: el moreno venía de Inglaterra, así que obviamente el cambio de horario lo había afectado. Seguramente había estado muriéndose del cansancio cuando se habían conocido, y aun así no había dicho nada, no había pedido una cama urgentemente para dormir, ni se había quejado.

Alec pasó saliva y caminó, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, hacia la mesa de noche, donde dejó la bandeja y luego miró a Magnus. Jonathan tenía razón, era muy atractivo. Alec lo había notado desde el primer instante en el que lo había visto, y francamente le dio lastima pensar en que alguien tan hermoso como ese chico fuera tan ambicioso.

Quería girarse y salir, pero por algún motivo no podía evitar querer espiarlo mientras dormía. Se veía muy calmado, con sus exóticos ojos dorado verdosos ocultos tras sus parpados dorados, y su cabello negro desordenado por la almohada. Alec pensó en que seguramente muchos hubieran pagado muy bien por sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y dedujo que lo que le habían pagado por ser un prometido debió haber sido una cantidad exorbitante de dinero.

Creía que Magnus no se tenía respeto a sí mismo, y eso era suficiente para que no le agradara. Se giró para salir del lugar pero terminó tropezando con la alfombra del suelo y cayendo justamente sobre el cuerpo del joven durmiente, quien ante la fuerza del impacto dio un jadeo abriendo los ojos y empujó el cuerpo de Alec a un lado de la cama.

Todo pasó muy rápido, y cuando Alec se dio cuenta se encontraba acostado junto a Magnus en la misma cama, con este último mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Creí que me habías dado una habitación para que pudiera dormir solo— dijo— Pero si lo que querías era esperar a que me durmiera, mejor te hubieras ahorrado todo esto.

—Te di una habitación para que durmieras solo— replicó Alec.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—¡Tropecé! — informó. Después se dio cuenta de que seguía acostado a su lado, y de un salto se paró—Lamento despertarte, solo vine a traerte tu comida.

—Y a lanzarte sobre mí— añadió el moreno.

—¡Ya te dije que tropecé!

—¿Justamente sobre mí?

—Justamente sobre ti— Alec giró la cama y señaló la bandeja— Esa es tu comida, puedes comerla o dejarla ahí, haz lo que quieras— se giró para salir, pero pareció recordar algo y volvió a mirarlo — Otra cosa, yo seré quien te traiga las bandejas. Las personas que trabajan en esta casa sirven a los Lightwood— Magnus se quedó viéndolo fijamente con sus hechizantes ojos.

—¿Y esperas que no me sienta con más derechos de los que tengo cuando es el mismo heredero Lightwood quien me trae la comida? — Alec abrió los ojos. Una cosa era que la lección fuera verdad, pero otra que Magnus la descubriera.

—No, espera, yo no intento…

—Y aun así— continuó el moreno— Esta comida no la haces tú ¿Verdad? La hace una de tus cocineras, lo que significa que estaría trabajando para alguien que no es un Lightwood. Así que para que tu lección funcionara, y siguiendo tu línea de pensamiento, tú tendrías que prepararme la comida— Alec frunció los labios.

—No te cocinaré— informó.

—Yo puedo hacerlo— replicó Magnus, tomando por sorpresa a Alec— Es más, yo puedo también preparar tu comida. Puedo preparar la de todos.

—No digas tonterías— replicó el de ojos azules, y se giró para salir de ahí. Entendía el papel que Magnus estaba interpretando, y no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

Magnus vio al ojiazul salir, y después se encogió de hombros. Lo había intentado. Dirigió su mirada hacia la bandeja y sonrió.

Una hora después, había terminado de degustar a la perfección la sazón de la tal "Maia" y debía reconocer que era estupendo. Lentamente se levantó con la intención de llevar el plato a alguna parte, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y un chico entró cargando a duras penas con sus maletas.

—¿Dónde pongo esto? —preguntó, y en la voz se le notaba el esfuerzo por el peso.

—En cualquier parte— respondió Magnus, y mientras el chico le hacía caso, él lo evaluó. Tenía una espesa melena castaña, ojos castaños y llenos de energía, además de un perfecto bronceado color caramelo. No pudo evitar sonreír— Ojalá pudiera ver más seguido a chicos tan atractivos— el joven se irguió, y contrario a sentirse avergonzado o tímido, una perezosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Vaya, así que eres un coqueto ¿Eh? Deberías tener cuidado, Alec puede llegar a ser celoso— Magnus inmediatamente borró su sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Lo dudo— respondió, después se dio cuenta de algo y giró el rostro confundido— ¿Por qué trajiste mis cosas? Alec dijo que nadie podía servirme.

—Tómalo como un favor hecho por un amigo— se acercó hacia Magnus y estiró una mano hacia él— Soy Jordan.

—Magnus.

—Lo sé, todos lo sabemos— Jordan le quitó la bandeja de las manos— No te tienen en muy buena estima aquí, pero a mí no me pareces un mal tipo. Tal vez demasiado brillante, pero no malo—Magnus pensó que aquello debió ser un cumplido.

—¿Gracias?

—Que tengas un buen día— y con eso el joven salió, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Magnus, encontrándose solo, decidió ir al baño y darse una ducha para alejar de él el cansancio. Jordan parecía amigable, Clary también, era como si Alec se rodeara de personas amigables. En ese caso ¿Tenía sentido que el ojiazul fuera alguien cruel?

* * *

Jordan llegó a la cocina y se acercó a una canasta en mitad de la mesa donde hurtó una manzana verde. Maia, una chica morena, estaba a pocos pasos de él, de espaldas hacia el mesón, seguramente picando algún vegetal.

—¿Y? — preguntó la chica— ¿Qué tal fue?

—No estuvo mal— respondió Jordan dándole un mordisco a su merienda— No parece una mala persona.

—¿Puedes asegurar eso solo con haberlo visto una vez?— replicó la chica, y se giró hacia él, quien meditó la pregunta.

—Tal vez no, pero puedo asegurar que no está feliz con esto. Y tampoco parece querer a Alec. De hecho, me aventuraría a decir que lo odia— Maia lo escuchó atentamente, y después llevó una mano a su cintura.

—Eso no tiene sentido…—murmuró.

—Nada tuvo sentido desde que Alec aceptó este trato.

—Fue por amor— le recordó la chica, y Jordan bufó. El creía en el amor, amaba a Maia, pero también creía que el amor te hacía feliz, y si algo no te hacía feliz entonces era cualquier cosa menos amor.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente Alec, como de costumbre, despertó temprano para ir a la empresa. Tenía tanto dinero que ni siquiera era necesario hacerse presente, pero lo hacía más que todo para usar el tiempo haciendo algo. Sus padres y hermanos estaban viajando, los primeros por negocios y los últimos por unas eternas vacaciones, y él, al quedarse en la ciudad, era el que debía estar al frente de los negocios. Pasar el tiempo en la mansión sin saber cómo estaban avanzando las cosas simplemente lo enloquecería.

Salió de su habitación y bajó al comedor a sentarse a esperar el desayuno. Unos minutos después Jordan salió de la cocina cargando la bandeja.

—Buen día, Alec— saludó alegremente el castaño mientras hacía equilibrio. Alec lo observó con una sonrisa. En realidad, Jordan era un muy buen chef profesional, pero se había enamorado de Maia al llegar a trabajar en la mansión Lightwood. El chico había querido saber sobre lo que consistía la vida de la chica, y con permiso de Alec ambos intercambiaron roles. Maia resultó ser una buena cocinera, y constantemente se podía ver a Jordan corriendo de un lado al otro con un plumero en la mano o cargando montones de ropa. Para Alec, esos chicos eran una inspiración. Algún día, quería tener una relación así.

—¿Y Clary? — preguntó el ojiazul.

—No tarda— respondió Jordan dejando la bandeja frente a su jefe— Hace poco me llamó, dijo que se le había hecho tarde y que iba a apresurarse, y que te mataría si te ibas sin ella— Alec soltó una risita.

—De acuerdo— dijo. Se acercó a su plato y se dispuso a comer, pero antes de hacerlo notó que Jordan aún no se había retirado, y parecía debatirse entre hablar o no —¿Pasa algo?

—La comida de Magnus…—respondió el chico. Alec, ante la sola mención de tal nombre, se irguió— Está en la cocina. ¿Quieres que se la lleve? —Alec soltó un pequeño gruñido y se puso de pie.

—Se la llevaré yo— respondió entrando decidido a la cocina, donde Maia picaba algunas frutas en cuadritos. A penas el jefe entró, la chica soltó un jadeo, soltó el cuchillo, y lo miró.

—Buen día, Alec— saludó nerviosa. No era que Alec no fuera una persona amable, es solo que Maia tenía la corazonada de que el ojiazul estaba harto de que ella cocinara, y mantenía silencio por pura educación.

—Hola Maia— saludó Alec, tomó la bandeja de la comida de Magnus, y volvió a salir. Jordan lentamente se acercó a Maia y notó el pequeño corte que la chica se había hecho en el dedo.

—Cálmate, ya te he dicho que Alec no te está supervisando— ella sonrió nerviosa.

—Fue inevitable.

* * *

Alec se acercó a la habitación de Magnus con la bandeja en sus manos, y como siempre, abrió la puerta sin tocar. Estuvo a punto de hablar para despertar al moreno, pero se cayó de golpe cuando se detalló en que Magnus no estaba acostado, sino que estaba sentado en el suelo haciendo lo que para Alec era tallar madera. El moreno estaba usando una sudadera azul oscuro, y su cabello se veía húmedo, por lo que Alec supuso que hacía un rato se había duchado.

—Me alegra verte despierto— comentó acercándose a la mesa de noche y dejando ahí la bandeja— No tolero a las personas que se despiertan tarde.

—Lo siento por ti, pero yo justamente soy una de esas personas— respondió el de ojos verdes dorados, mientras acercaba un trozo de madera a su boca y soplaba, enviando millones de partículas de madera por el aire.

—Pero ahora mismo…

—Solo es el cambio de horario haciendo estragos en mi equilibrio— Alec frunció los labios al escucharlo. Estuvo a punto de comentar algo al respecto cuando su mirada voló a la suciedad del suelo.

—¡Hey! Estás ensuciando todo.

—Si me dejas salir, puedo limpiarlo— respondió, y volvió a soplar. Alec odiaba encerrarlo, él no era de los que les hacía eso a las personas, era solo que no sabía si podía confiar en Magnus. Además no le agradaba mucho la idea de que alguien lo viera y después tuviera que dar respuestas a la prensa. Entre más tiempo pasara en el anonimato, mejor.

—Creo que Jordan puede venir a limpiarlo después— respondió a regañadientes. Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

—Te recuerdo que no soy un Lightwood— dijo. Alec gruñó.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero salir de aquí. Soy propenso a aburrirme con facilidad, y si paso más horas aquí voy a enloquecer.

—No vas a salir, puedes tallar madera todo lo que quieras, pero ni un paso fuera de esta habitación— Alec caminó hasta la puerta dispuesto a irse cuando Magnus volvió a hablar.

—Odio que me controlen— refunfuño. Alec se giró para replicarle algo, pero entonces se fijó en que lo que Magnus estaba tallando eran sus propios bastones. Decidió guardar silencio y salir de la habitación.

Estando en el pasillo casi se estrella con Clary, quien se apresuraba a colocar un broche dorado en su cabello rojo.

—¡Alec! —saludó ella jadeando—Maia me dijo que habías ido a la habitación de Magnus—

—Solo vine a traerle su comida, ya podemos irnos—

—Oh, espera— la chica lo pasó— Solo quiero saludarlo…—pero se vio interrumpida cuando Alec la agarró del brazo.

—Olvídalo, tenemos prisa y él está ocupado— su voz era dura y fría, por lo que Clary lo miró sorprendida. Su jefe no era así.

—¿Qué está pasando, Alec? ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no quieres que vea a Magnus? — Alec guardó silencio, y Clary llevó una mano a su cintura mientras lo miraba seriamente —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Le prohibí salir—soltó, sabiendo que no era bueno ocultando cosas.

—¿Qué? — la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente— ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un secuestro?

—¡Claro que no! Es solo que no quiero verlo caminando libremente por ahí, me siento más seguro al saber que está dentro de la habitación— Clary frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tienes una idea de cómo se debe sentir él?

—¿Y tienes una idea de cómo se deben sentir los ejecutivos al ver que llegamos tarde?

—¡Alec!

—Ya vámonos— el ojiazul caminó decidido por el pasillo, y Clary empezó a caminar tras él. Alec no podía dejar que Magnus saliera, incluso el hecho de que los empleados de la mansión supieran de él ya era riesgoso. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría a la prensa descubrir la locura que estaba haciendo.

Él y la pelirroja salieron de la mansión, entraron a uno de los autos, y Clary manejó hacia la empresa Lightwood. Su trabajo no era complicado, en realidad ser el supremo jefe de algo pocas veces resulta ser complicado, consistía más que todo en supervisar. Debido a la ausencia de sus padres y hermanos, él era el único capacitado para tomar decisiones radicales y firmar contratos y convenios. Nunca se había equivocado, sus padres solían decirle que su pequeño hijo de ojos azules estaba dotado con una gran intuición en los negocios, y después de años incursionando en ellos Alec empezaba a creerlo.

Su relación con los empleados era buena, e incluso a Alec le gustaría poder tratarlos con más confianza e informalidad que la de era requerida en los negocios. Antes de tener sus responsabilidades, cuando aún era un estudiante de universidad, era feliz hablando con quien quisiera de la forma que quisiera, usando suéteres holgados, y leyendo cuanto libro le pusieran al frente. Ahora sus amigos eran más que todo empleados bajo su mando, por lo que la relación no podía ser de abierta naturalidad. Estaba obligado a usar traje todos los días, y en lugar de leer libros de fantasía, encontró más provechoso leer artículos de economía. Si antes su vida era aburrida, ahora sentía que estaba interpretando un papel, un rol que no era él realmente.

Otra cosa que empezó a hacerse presente en su vida una vez quedó al mando de los negocios familiares, fue la prensa. Alec, por ser tan joven, guapo, y soltero, era bastante mencionado en las revistas de farándulas. Casi que se consideraba una celebridad, y el ojiazul no podía estar más molesto por ello. Odiaba la atención, odiaba leer su propio nombre en una portada, o encontrarse con una fotografía que alguien había tomado mientras él estaba distraído.

Odiaba a la prensa, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a manejarla. Debía llevar una vida lo más monótona y aburrida posible, entonces ellos no encontrarían nada que comentar o criticar, y simplemente se olvidarían de él. Las noticias en la farándula no funcionan si no son escandalosas. Todo hubiera continuado funcionando, de no ser por la presión que sentía en el pecho al saber que en la mansión le estaba esperando su prometido. Tarde o temprano la prensa se iba a enterar, y Alec tenía miedo de ese momento.

—¿En qué piensas? — le preguntó Clary mientras la lanzaba una mirada de reojo para no tener que apartar su atención de la carretera.

—En que todo esto es una locura— respondió él. No necesitaba aclarar a que se refería, su vida siempre había sido tan calmada, que en ese momento solo había una cosa que la ponía patas arriba.

Clary suspiró y pegó su cabeza contra el espaldar de la silla.

—Detesto tener que decirte esto, Alec, pero fue tu decisión. Y no me refiero el aceptar a Magnus, sino el seguirle todos los caprichos a mi hermano.

—Esto no es un capricho— replicó el chico inmediatamente— Ya te dije como fueron las cosas, o era Jonathan o era yo, y obviamente no iba a dejar que fuera él. Magnus podría ser peligroso.

—Es inglés— replicó la chica— El único peligro que podría significar sería recibir demasiados abrazos de su parte— Alec sabía que Clary no estaba siendo objetiva, pero su comentario lo hizo sonreír. Los estadounidenses tenían sus propios prejuicios para definir a los británicos.

—Aunque no luce como un inglés— se vio obligado a señalar el ojiazul— Lo notaste ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sí, es muy elegante al hablar, comer e incluso al dormir; pero físicamente no luce como un inglés. En realidad, tiene un aire asiático.

—¿No te parece curioso? — preguntó la pelirroja— Magnus me parece un chico interesante, deberías tratar de conocerlo un poco más, hablar con él. Después de todo, es tu prometido. — Alec desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y observó los letreros al lado de la carretera que iban dejando atrás — Oh bueno, casi tu prometido— corrigió después la chica. Alec la miró curioso.

—¿Casi?

—No hubo proposición— argumentó ella. Alec se le quedó viendo para ver si hablaba en serio, y al ver que Clary no dijo nada solo pudo soltar una carcajada.

—¿Y una proposición para qué?

—Supongo que conoces el proceso. Hay una proposición con anillos de por medio, después son prometidos oficialmente, y luego planean la boda juntos— Alec no pudo evitar mirar con ensoñación la ventana. Todo lo que decía Clary era algo que a él le hubiera gustado experimentar, pero hacerlo realmente, no con un chico pagado.

—Este es un caso especial. Con un poco de suerte llevaré a un juez a escondidas a la mansión, lo haré firmar el papel y listo.

—Pero es un año— Clary lo miró— ¿Realmente planeas esconderlo por un año? ¿Planeas dejarlo encerrado en su habitación por todo un año?

—No lo sé— Clary suspiró de nuevo y volvió los ojos a la carretera, justo a tiempo para cuando ya se podía visualizar la empresa unos cuantos metros al frente.

—Llegamos, y esta conversación aún no ha terminado.

* * *

Magnus sopló una vez más las virutas de madera atrapadas dentro de su tallado, y observó maravillado como su diseño iba saliendo a la vista. Su ojo de gato estaba casi terminado, y luego de ése continuaría con unas alas de ángel que desde hacía días le rondaban la cabeza. Cuando su padre era el jardinero de su madre, solía tallarle mensajes y detalles en los troncos de los árboles, de ahí fue de donde Magnus sacó su habilidad.

Tomó un pequeño paño húmedo del suelo, y lo pasó suavemente por la madera. Ahora solo debía limar las partes imperfectas, pero para eso debía esperar a que la humedad se secara, por lo que no podría seguir tallando por unos minutos. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación, y la abrió dejando entrar un viento fresco que hizo volar algunas de las virutas marrones y naranjas del suelo. Eso sería suficiente para secar su creación. Dejó el bastón sobre el alfeizar, y estuvo a punto de girarse de nuevo cuando quedó embelesado con la vista del hermoso jardín de la mansión Lightwood.

Tenía hambre, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba tallando pero a juzgar por la picazón en sus ojos sospechaba que habían sido horas, y de todos modos no podía salir de su habitación. ¿Qué más daba perder el tiempo mirando hacia el jardín? No era como si tuviera una televisión o alguna otra cosa que mirar.

* * *

—¿Dónde está el azúcar pulverizado? —preguntó Jordan mirando en todas direcciones de la cocina.

—Segundo cajón hacia abajo— señaló la chica morena, y su novio siguió sus instrucciones para buscarlo. Hacía un rato que ambos habían terminado sus tareas obligatorias, así que decidieron pasar el tiempo intentando hornear algo que Jordan conocía como churros y que juraba que eran británicos.

—No dejes que se quemen demasiado— le advirtió a la chica mientras ella hacía lo que podía junto al fuego. No era que ambos quisieran consentir a Magnus, era que por alguna razón a Jordan empezó a parecerle interesante la comida británica. Nunca se había especializado en esa gastronomía, y tener a Magnus en esa casa era una perfecta excusa para empezar a explorar ese campo.

—¿Estás seguro que esto sabrá bien? Parece que son muy dulces—

—Y aún les falta el chocolate— comentó el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa. Maia solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, de todos modos el dinero de los ingredientes había sido de Alec, así que ellos no tenían nada que perder si todo resultaba un desastre— Y hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está?

—En ese gabinete— Jordan siguió las instrucciones de Maia, pero se encontró con un bote vacío.

—Maia…— advirtió. La chica le dio una mirada y al ver el bote vacío dio un grito ahogado.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Hace unas semanas yo misma fui a comprar…. ¡Fue el idiota de Jace! — la chica frunció el ceño mientras recordaba al rubio colarse a su cocina en repetidas ocasiones cuando había visitado la mansión unas cuantas semanas atrás— Me dijo que quería chocolate y le dije que no, pero no creí que pudiera encontrarlo— Jordan rodó los ojos y dejó el bote a un lado.

—Está bien, pero cuando tomaste la cocina te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con los hermanos Lightwood. La eterna cocinera de desastres, y el eterno tragón. Tenemos que mantenerlos apartados de aquí.

—Anotado— Maia sacó los pocos churros que aún estaban dorándose y apagó el fuego para después empezar a quitarse el delantal— ¿Vamos a comprar chocolate? —Jordan le sonrió y también empezó a quitarse su delantal.

—Vamos.

La pareja salió de la felizmente de la mansión y empezaron a caminar por la calle. Ahora ya no parecían empleados, sino una joven y hermosa pareja feliz, y les encantaba.

Lo que al principio era solo la compra de chocolate para repostería, terminó siendo una tarde de almuerzo, cine y muchas risas. El tiempo se pasó muy rápido, y ya estaba anocheciendo cuando volvieron a la mansión tomados de la mano. Alec se había ido a la empresa, por lo que iba a almorzar allá, y por lo tanto eso los libraba de la responsabilidad de permanecer en casa.

Entraron a la cocina y Jordan dejó las bolsas a un lado mientras Maia tomaba el delantal y empezaba a ponérselo.

—¿A qué hora crees que vuelva Alec? — el chico levantó su muñeca y miró la hora.

—Son las seis. Diría que en dos horas—Maia asintió.

—Perfecto, ese es el tiempo que necesito para preparar la cena. Veamos… ¿Lasagna?

—Alec ama la comida italiana— comentó el chico. Después de haber sido chef en esa mansión por unos meses, conocía muy bien los gustos de su jefe.

—Perfecto, entonces no podrá quejarse—Jordan rodó los ojos mientras la chica se acercaba a la estufa.

—Maia, ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces, Alec no se queja de tu comida.

—Jordan…—la voz de la chica salió en un murmuro, y su novio la miró extrañado. Ella se giró lentamente, mostrándole un plato lleno de los churros que ellos habían hecho antes de irse. Jordan los miró sin entender que quería decir su chica—Magnus…—volvió a murmurar y Jordan abrió los ojos.

—¡Magnus! — el chico abrió la nevera y sacó un envase de yogurt mientras Maia tomaba algunas servilletas y las cargaba junto con el plato de churros— Alec no le tiene permitido salir.

—Pero… ¿Enserio crees que nunca fue a la cocina? Quiero decir, no ha comido nada aparte del desayuno que le llevó Alec, y se quedó toda la tarde solo en la mansión. Debió haber salido a buscar algo de comer— Maia trataba de convencerse de que el sentido de supervivencia de las personas era más fuerte que cualquier orden de Alec, pero su voz sonaba insegura. De todos modos la cocina había estado exactamente igual a como la había dejado—¡Agg! — gruñó enojada mientras ella y Jordan se apresuraban por la escalera— Alec me saca de mis cabales. Ahora me siento culpable por haberme estado divirtiendo mientras ese chico estaba ahí dentro.

—Alec tiene sus razones— comentó Jordan. La pareja llegó al pasillo del segundo piso, y en menos de un minuto ya estaban frente a la puerta de Magnus. Jordan miró a Maia antes de acercarse y golpear— ¿Magnus? Soy Jordan. No sé si bajaste a comer algo… sinceramente espero que lo hayas hecho. Pero por si acaso te traemos comida.

—Jordan me ayudó— aclaró la morena— Así que deben saber bien.

—Maia…—empezó Jordan dispuesto a volver a repetirle lo de siempre, pero la chica lo hizo callar con una seña y abrió la puerta.

Adentró la habitación estaba helada. La ventana estaba abierta, y Magnus estaba sentado en una silla con sus manos sobre el alfeizar y respirando calmadamente. Estaba durmiendo.

—¡Serás idiota! — exclamó Maia mientras dejaba el plato sobre una mesa —¡Te vas a enfermar! — Jordan recorrió la habitación en busca de un plato, un vaso, una servilleta, o algún indicio que le indicara que el de ojos dorados había bajado a comer, pero al parecer realmente había acatado la orden de Alec y se había quedado dentro del cuarto todo el día, pese a que si hubiera salido nadie lo hubiera visto.

Sus ojos marrones bajaron hasta el suelo cubierto de lo que parecía montones de tierra, y ante tal vista hizo una molesta mueca.

—¡Hombre! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con mi perfectamente limpio suelo?! ¡Tardaré una eternidad limpiando eso!

—Deja de quejarte y ayúdame— dijo la chica. Jordan dejó el envase junto al plato y se acercó a la chica, quien movía el cuerpo del moreno intentando despertarlo— No se mueve… ¡¿Crees que haya muerto?! — Jordan, a pesar de todo, rió.

—Claro que no, solo está profundamente dormido— el chico dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, donde un precioso bastón descansaba al aire libre. Lo tomó y lo metió dentro de la habitación, con temor de que el viento nocturno lo hiciera caer y alguien resultara lastimado. Al verlo más de cerca, se sorprendió con los pequeños detalles del trabajo. Era parecido a lo que él veía cuando decoraba pasteles o galletas: el esfuerzo y tiempo de su trabajo reflejado en cada minúsculo acabado.

—Debe ser el cambio de horario— comentó Maia— No creo que despierte hasta mañana— Jordan dejó el bastón a un lado y le puso atención a su chica— Me siento culpable.

—También yo— respondió, pero luego frunció el ceño— Aunque en realidad no hubiéramos podido hacer nada. Alec me dijo que sólo él podía traerle de comer.

—Alec es muy dramático— se quejó la chica.

Después de eso, mientras Jordan cargaba el cuerpo de Magnus y lo dejaba sobre la cama, Maia limpió todo el desastre del suelo, de todos modos ella era mucho más rápida que Jordan trabajando en ese aspecto. Una vez que ambos terminaron, volvieron a tomar lo que habían llevado y salieron de la habitación, sabiendo que de nada servía dejar comida ahí.

* * *

Alec regresó a casa pasadas las nueve de la noche, y se despidió de Clary una vez ésta terminó de leerle la agenda de los eventos obligatorios a los que debía asistir esa semana. La pelirroja se fue a casa, y Alec estaba subiendo las escaleras tambaleándose de un lado al otro. Haber pasado todo el día en la empresa lo había agotado, se había puesto a revisar todos los documentos de todos los departamentos y el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

—Alec— llamó alguien a su espalda. Esa era la voz de Jordan.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quería hablar contigo sobre algo— el ojiazul se giró hacia el castaño, poniéndole su total atención —¿Por qué no tenemos portero?

—¿Disculpa?

—Que me parece extraño que en esta casa tan grande no haya un portero. Alguien podría entrar y robar en cualquier momento.

—¿Crees que necesitamos un portero?

—El otro día vi a unos hombres frente a la mansión, y estaban tomando notas. Creo que si necesitamos uno— Alec asintió. En realidad sus padres le habían dicho aquello antes, pero ahora que Jordan, quien tenía ojos en toda la casa, se lo decía, lo tomaba enserio y no solo como un paternal capricho sobreprotector.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te puedo encargar buscar a alguien? — Jordan sonrió.

—Claro— lo había logrado. No solo le había conseguido trabajo a un desempleado amigo, sino que además había logrado redimir un poco la culpa por lo que había pasado con Magnus en la tarde. Era egoísta, y aún quería poder salir con su novia, pero ahora temía el dejar a Magnus solo en la mansión. Un portero al menos velaría por la seguridad del moreno cuando nadie más estuviera ahí.

—Buenas noches— Alec se giró con intenciones de reanudar su camino hacia la habitación.

—Espera— volvió a hablar Jordan— Hay otra cosa— Alec volvió a verlo, y el castaño lució ligeramente avergonzado— Creo que debes saber que tu… Magnus… no comió nada a parte de lo que le llevaste en la mañana— Alec lo miró sorprendido— Me dijiste que solo tú podías llevarle comida— aclaró el castaño— Y él nunca salió a buscar algo a la cocina— Alec se quedó mudo, analizando ese hecho. Jordan le miraba fijamente, tal vez esperando alguna reprimenda por no haberlo alimentado o algo, pero eso nunca sucedió.

—¿Nunca salió? — preguntó.

—No— Alec se pasó una mano por el rostro— ¿Vas a mantenerlo ahí dentro todo el tiempo? Aunque no pongas un candado, estoy seguro de que Magnus se quedará ahí hasta que le des permiso de salir. Parece alguien educado— Alec se mordió le labio pensativo.

—No sé qué hacer con él. Pero por ahora sí, permanecerá ahí—Jordan estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Alec continuó— Aunque ahora pueden subirle comida. Es más, por favor háganlo. Y cuando él necesite algo, también háganlo— Jordan lució ligeramente sorprendido, pero después le sonrió.

—Ya era hora de que pusieras a tu prometido en su lugar— comentó, y se giró para salir de ahí antes de que Alec tuviera la oportunidad de corregirle.

* * *

Magnus despertó con un jadeo y se sentó de golpe en la cama, mirando en todas direcciones. Todo estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro. Palpó a su lado, pero no encontró su linterna, y se maldijo al recordar que se había quedado dormido en la ventana cuando aún era de día y no la había tomado.

"Estúpido horario americano" pensó, pero su enojo se calmó al instante, y fue reemplazado por el miedo. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, mirando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier indicio o la presencia de alguien o de algo en el negro abismo en el que se encontraba. Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y su respiración poco a poco fue acelerándose. Necesitaba su linterna.

En medio de la oscuridad se puso de pie, y esperó hasta revisar todo a su alrededor a la espera de cualquier ruido. Nada ocurrió, y justo cuando iba a dar un nuevo paso, sintió algo o alguien acariciarle el tobillo. Lanzó un pequeño grito y dio un salto buscando alejarse de lo que sea que lo había tocado, pero terminó tropezando con la maldita alfombra y se estrelló contra el suelo. Sin embargo el dolor físico no era nada comparado al terror que le producía tener los ojos abiertos y no estar viendo nada, ni siquiera sombras. Sentía que estaba cayendo en un poso, sentía que nadie lo iba a volver a encontrar nunca, y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de estar viendo la misma oscuridad penetrante mientras se sentía observado y escuchaba los gritos de su madre. Era una horrible pesadilla, y ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos para alejarse de ella porque tras sus parpados también vería la misma oscuridad.

—¿Magnus? — de pronto su horrible pesadilla se vio interrumpida cuando sus tinieblas empezaron a verse iluminadas. Alguien había encendido la luz del corredor, y al abrir la puerta esa misma luz se había filtrado—Escuche un grito ¿Estás bien? — pronto el rostro de Alec apareció en su campo de visión. El ojiazul lo observaba desde arriba, con una expresión de confusión en su pálido rostro— ¿Qué haces en el suelo? — Magnus frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

—Nada, solo tropecé— respondió cortante. Dirigió una rápida mirada a toda la habitación para comprobar que no había nadie a parte de Alec, y luego se estiró y con un rápido movimiento agarró la linterna azul que había estado sobre una mesa. Alec se detalló en esa acción, pero no le dio importancia.

—Lamento que por mi culpa no hayas podido comer algo hoy— dijo el chico, y Magnus se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Se la había pasado todo el día tallando y después había dormido.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—Ya hablé con Jordan. Ahora ellos traerán tu comida— Magnus frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Retracto lo dicho. Creí que me ibas a dejar salir de aquí.

—Sigue soñando con eso— Alec se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. Magnus lo observó irse, y cuando de nuevo estuvo en tinieblas usó su linterna para alumbrar su camino de vuelta a la cama.

* * *

Una vez que Alec estuvo acostado en su cama y con los ojos cerrados, se permitió meditar en lo que había ocurrido. Debía tratar de idear un plan para mantener a una relación estable con Magnus, pero tratándolo como a un humano y no como a un animal. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar para lograr ganar el aprecio y amor de Jonathan?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Los hermanos Lightwood estacionaron el lujoso auto enfrente de la enorme casa y el rubio apagó el motor.

—Llegamos— le informó a la chica. Ella miró hacia la ventana, donde tenía una vista de los amplios jardines de la casa Herondale en Inglaterra. El sol estaba en lo más alto, y estaba tan brillante que le daba a las plantas un color amarillento. Definitivamente ese no sería el tipo de día que ella elegiría para hacer una visita. Tal vez sí lo elegiría para ir a la playa o a un spa.

—Me debes una— le advirtió a su hermano.

—Tú me debes miles— repuso Jace y se bajó del auto. Isabelle tardó un poco más de tiempo mientras buscaba dentro de su bolso sus lentes oscuros, pero después imitó a su hermano y ambos caminaron hacia la casa.

—España— habló ella acercándose a la puerta y tocando el timbre— Deberíamos estar en España, nuestros padres están en España ¿Por qué aún estamos en Inglaterra?

—Porque no puedo dejar el país sin visitar a mi abuela— contestó Jace.

—Tienes suerte de que tu abuela me agrade— respondió la chica. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer que se notaba que ya estaba en sus años, pero que hacía un esfuerzo para no aparentarlo. Su cabello rubio, igual al de Jace, estaba recogido en una alta coleta, usaba una camisa negra con escote, y una chaqueta y pantalón blanco. Isabelle la recorrió con la mirada hasta llegar a los zapatos, donde la mujer usaba los mismos tacones de marca que ella— Sandra Melz, Colección de verano— reconoció, y señaló sus propios tacones exactamente iguales— Debes esforzarte más la próxima vez, Imogen— La mujer llevó una mano a su cintura y miró a la chica con una sonrisa.

—Aún me pregunto cómo es que lo haces.

—Una de las ventajas de haber pasado horas de mi vida en las empresas Lightwood— se jactó ella.

—¿Van a regresar pronto? Seguro tienen al pobre de Alec a cargo de todo.

—Alec es el más responsable, de todos modos— respondió Isabelle. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer, y continuó para entrar a la casa.

—Hola abuela— saludó Jace. La mujer le sonrió y lo acercó para darle un abrazo.

—Mi niño querido, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir a visitarme, hace meses que no nos veíamos. Te he extrañado muchísimo.

—También te he extrañado— respondió Jace. La mujer terminó el abrazo y puso una mano en el hombro del chico para invitarlo a pasar.

Imogen solo era abuela de Jace, pero no tenía ningún poder legal sobre él. Los señores Herondale habían muerto cuando Jace aún era joven, y la custodia había sido dada a los mejores a amigos de ellos, es decir a Robert y Maryse Lightwood. Imogen amaba a su nieto, pero estaba feliz con aquella decisión legal, ya que Jace podría crecer en un ambiente estadounidense y en cómodas condiciones, y ella podría seguir disfrutando de los placeres de la vida.

Los tres entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, donde Isabelle se quitó sus lentes y los mantuvo en sus manos.

—¿Y dónde estaban esta vez? — preguntó Imogen.

—Llevamos un buen tiempo aquí en Inglaterra— respondió Jace— Alec nos había hablado de su propuesta de hacer una sucursal aquí, así que aprovechamos para hablar con tiendas de ropa por si les interesaba tener a las empresas Lightwood como proveedor.

—¿Y? — instó la mujer.

—Creo que pensaban que era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad— continuó Isabelle— Seguramente habían escuchado de nosotros, pero la mayoría de ellos dijeron que preferían esperar a ver si realmente vamos a crear la sucursal. Tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene— contestó la mujer— Cualquier diseñador o compañía de ropa se sentiría honrado de trabajar con ustedes. El nombre Lightwood multiplicaría sus ganancias considerablemente.

—Además, la ropa inglesa es fantástica— agregó la chica pelinegra— Tan colonial… tanto marrón y negro… a mi realmente me interesaría aportar ahí.

—A mí también— concordó Jace. Imogen asintió hacia ellos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el celular dentro de sus ajustados pantalones empezó a vibrar.

—Disculpen—habló, sacó el aparato y lo llevó a su oído— ¿Si? — Jace e Isabelle dejaron de mirarla para pasear la mirada por el lugar, admirando el estilo victoriano que usaba Imogen para decorarlo todo— Entiendo, pero aún no he tomado mi decisión ¿Te parece si te devuelvo la llamada mañana? Debo revisar mi guardarropa— Isabelle la miró con interés— De acuerdo, hasta entonces— y colgó.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Isabelle.

—Mi diseñador personal está de viaje en Rusia y necesita saber si voy a encargarle algo— Isabelle aplaudió emocionada.

—¡Que suerte que yo esté aquí! Vamos, yo te ayudo a decidir que te falta— Imogen le agradeció y también se puso de pie. Jace observó a las dos mujeres avanzar hacia el segundo piso de la casa y las siguió haciendo una mueca. Ahora estaría condenado a pasar toda la tarde escuchándolas hablar de ropa.

Mientras Isabelle e Imogen sacaban ropa del armario y conversaban alegremente, Jace estaba sentado sobre la cama de su abuela con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Se supone que el plan original había sido crear una dulce tortura para su hermana, pero la chica lucía encantada de la vida mientras él solo deseaba estar en otra parte.

Dejó de prestarles atención a las revoltosas mujeres y su mirada recorrió el lugar, pasando por las pinturas de claros contenidos eróticos y las pesadas cortinas, hasta detenerse junto a la ventana, donde había un bastón color marrón oscuro apoyado contra la pared. Extrañado se puso de pie y tomó el bastón, estaba seguro de que su abuela caminaba perfectamente, ¿acaso estaba teniendo problemas?

Varias horas después Jace estaba parado en el frente de la casa observando como su abuela y su hermana se despedían como si fueran las mejores amigas.

—Y la próxima vez que tu diseñador vuelva a irse de viaje,— dijo Isabelle— recuerda llamarme inmediatamente.

—Claro que sí, querida— respondió la mujer— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, como siempre es un placer tenerte de visita. Tenerlos a los dos.

—Hasta luego— Isabelle le dio un beso en la mejilla y después empezó a ponerse sus lentes oscuros mientras avanzaba hacia el auto que ella y Jace habían rentado.

—Adiós, abuela— habló Jace y le dio un abrazo a la mujer.

—Adiós, mi niño. Estaré esperando su próxima visita— Jace le sonrió cortésmente y dio un paso atrás para marcharse, pero entonces recordó lo ocurrido en la habitación y volvió a acercarse.

—Abuela, quería preguntarte ¿Estás bien de salud? — la mujer lo miró confundida.

—Perfectamente ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Vi un bastón en tu habitación y supuse que era tuyo.

—Oh— la mujer sonrió maliciosamente mientras daba una mirada alrededor, comprobando que nadie los estuviera escuchando. Jace la miró curioso— No es mío, es de Magnus— el rubio levantó sus cejas doradas inquisitivamente— Un chico al que le pago para que venga a hacerme compañía—

—¡Oh, no!— Jace miró hacia el cielo y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería su abuela— Chico… ¿Qué tan "chico"? — la mujer se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras analizaba, y después miró a Jace de arriba abajo.

—Como de tu edad.

—¡Abuela! — exclamó el rubio horrorizado— Eso es espantoso.

—Aún estoy muy joven, mi niño— respondió la mujer. Jace rodó los ojos al cielo y decidió que ya era hora de partir, no quería seguir escuchando sobre las preferencias sexuales de su abuela.

—Como sea, solo ten cuidado— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se giró hacia el auto.

—¡Vuelvan pronto! — habló la mujer, y luego cerró la puerta.

Jace llegó hasta el auto y entró en la silla del copiloto con la mirada perdida. Le preocupaba que su abuela, siendo una mujer que contaba con cierta cantidad de dinero, trajera jovencitos a su casa, y más si se le añadía el hecho de que Imogen vivía sola.

—Siguiente parada— habló Isabelle sonriendo feliz— A encontrarnos con nuestros padres en España— Jace suspiró y encendió el motor.

* * *

Alec estaba apoyado contra la pared de la cocina mientras observaba a Clary hablar animadamente con Maia.

—¿Y no es muy duro? — preguntó la pelirroja. Alec rodó los ojos y revisó el reloj en su muñeca. Antes de ir a la empresa, Clary le había pedido cinco minutos para adelantar todo lo que no había podido hablar con Maia, y el ojiazul solo rezaba porque esos cinco minutos terminaran de una vez.

—No, Jordan me está ayudando siempre— respondió Maia, lanzándole de vez en cuando miradas a Alec. A ella si le preocupaba hacer esperar al jefe, aunque éste fuera la persona más amable del mundo. Clary, por el contrario, siempre terminaba aprovechándose de esa amabilidad.

—Y los pastelillos del desayuno ¿Los hizo él o tú?

—Yo— Maia sonrió orgullosa mientras de una bandeja tomaba uno de los dichos pastelillos— Hace meses que él me enseñó a hacerlos, realmente creo que quedaron bien.

—¡Quedaron excelentes! — replicó la pelirroja— Y me parece increíble que estés creando tus propias recetas, tal como haría una chef.

—No soy chef— replicó la morena— No tengo los estudios que Jordan tiene.

—Pero te gustaría tenerlos— dedujo Clary, y recargó sus brazos sobre la encimera— Ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí en la cocina. Dime ¿La gastronomía no te llama la atención?

—La verdad es que sí— contestó Maia— Cocinar es increíble.

—Clary…— habló Alec. La pelirroja suspiró y se irguió.

—En fin, tal parece que nuestro jefe tiene prisa por dejar su mansión por algún motivo, así que es mejor no hacerlo enojar.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero dejar la mansión? — replicó el ojiazul. Clary le dio una mirada.

—Alec, tú y yo sabemos que no tenemos que ir a la empresa todos los días. Ayer me hiciste pasar todo el día allá, y estoy segura de que hoy planeas hacer lo mismo— las mejillas de Alec se tornaron de un suave rosa.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí— replicó Clary— No quieres estar aquí, y yo sé por qué— Maia miró sorprendida a Clary, claramente nunca esperaría tal arrebato de un subordinado— Te sientes culpable ¿No es así?

—¿Por Magnus? — intervino la morena y miró inquisitivamente a su jefe. Alec alterno la mirada entre ambas chicas como si se tratara de un animal acorralado.

—No— fue todo lo que respondió. Clary y Maia se miraron, y ambas se encogieron de hombros. No tenía sentido presionar más con el tema, Alec no iba a aceptar nada.

—Hablando de Magnus— Maia se giró y tomó una bandeja de comida que estaba sobre la encimera— Éste es su desayuno.

—Yo se lo llevaré—habló Alec, y tomó la bandeja con firmeza. Más que ser amable, quería demostrarle a las chicas que no se sentía culpable con el moreno.

—Yo quiero ver eso— habló Clary, y se fue dando saltitos detrás de Alec.

* * *

Alec llegó con la bandeja a la habitación de Magnus, y como tenía las manos ocupadas no pudo abrir la puerta.

—Permíteme— habló la pelirroja, y pasando a su jefe, golpeó, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Alec para decirle que a él no le gustaba tratar a Magnus como lo que al fin y al cabo era: su prometido.

—Adelante— habló Magnus adentro. Alec suspiró y se hizo a un lado para que Clary pudiera abrir la puerta. Al menos el moreno había madrugado de nuevo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, la tranquilidad pasó al ver a Magnus aún en pijama sentado en el suelo con el cabello negro lleno de virutas de madera y con una lija en la mano, mientras todo estaba completamente sucio.

—Otra vez— gruñó Alec mirando con el ceño fruncido al suelo.

—Hola Magnus— saludó Clary alegremente. Magnus sacudió su cabeza, enviando más virutas en todas direcciones, y después levantó sus gafas de seguridad y las puso en su cabeza para mirar a los dos chicos con sorpresa.

—Buen día— dijo cortésmente antes de mirar la bandeja en las manos de Alec — Creí que ya no ibas a servirme comida.

—Dije que ahora Jordan puede hacerlo— replicó el ojiazul— No que yo ya no lo haría más. ¿Vas a recibirme la bandeja o tu trabajo manual es más interesante?

—Mi trabajo manual es más interesante— respondió Magnus, solo porque quería molestar al ojiazul—Pero temo que si te ignoro me dejarás muriendo de hambre de ahora en adelante, así que no tengo opción.

—Un simple "gracias" es suficiente.

—Gracias por la comida, el servicio es tan bueno como el que tendría en una cárcel— Alec rodó los ojos y observó a Magnus ponerse de pie y prepararse para dar un paso hacia él. Sus ojos azules volaron hacia el otro costado de la habitación, donde su bastón descansaba, y en su mente ya pudo ver a Magnus en el suelo.

—¡Espera! — gritó alarmado, pero para su sorpresa el moreno dio dos pasos más como si nada— ¿Qué demonios…? —Magnus miró hacia su propio bastón y chasqueó la lengua, normalmente era más cuidadoso, pero las ganas de irritar a Alec lo habían distraído por completo— Nunca necesitaste usar bastón ¿Verdad? Eres un mentiroso— la voz de Alec estaba cargada de resentimiento.

—Yo nunca dije que necesitara usar bastón — se defendió el moreno— Esa fue la conclusión a la que tú llegaste.

—¡Porque tenías un bastón en la mano! — replicó el ojiazul— ¡Y trastrabillabas al caminar! — el chico gruñó— Y lo peor es que pensé en ayudarte a caminar ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí por no haberte ayudado la primera vez? — Alec se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, y decidió callar. Clary lo miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, mientras Magnus lucía sorprendido.

—¿Enserio?

—No importa— respondió Alec inmutable— Claramente no era necesario— Magnus se miró a sí mismo antes de volver sus ojos verde dorados avergonzados hacia el ojiazul.

—Alec…

—Toma tu comida— cortó Alec. Magnus finalmente dio los pasos que los separaban y tomó la bandeja.

—Gracias— murmuró Magnus, y esta vez sonaba sinceramente.

Clary, con una sonrisa en su rostro, observó a los dos chicos, llegando a la conclusión que la idea de que los prometidos se llevaran bien ya no era tan descabellada.

—Bueno…— habló ella animada— Alec y yo tenemos que irnos a la empresa.

—Si necesitas algo, puedes pedirlo— Alec volvió a mirar a Magnus— De hecho, si quieres también puedes salir a buscarlo— el moreno inmediatamente dejó de mirar a la bandeja, y en cambio miró sorprendido al de ojos azules.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó con el mismo tono con el que antes lo había preguntado. No era solo sorpresa, también había un poco de empatía ahí.

—Solo… no salgas de la casa ¿Si? No estoy listo para que alguien te vea—Clary no estaba del todo sorprendida, después de todo conocía a Alec.

—¡Claro! —respondió animado. Clary giró un poco la cabeza observándolo, y sonrió. Tenía razón en lo que había pensado la primera vez que lo vio, Magnus era alguien alegre por naturaleza.

—Ya vámonos— dijo Alec y salió de la habitación.

—Disfruta tu probada de libertad—habló la pelirroja, y se despidió de él con la mano.

* * *

Una vez que Clary y Alec se fueron, Magnus se dio una ducha, se puso una cómoda sudadera, tomó su bastón, y salió de la habitación. Tal vez solo había pasado un día sin salir, pero para él bien pudieron haber sido décadas.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos del segundo piso, preguntándose levemente cuál de todas esas habitaciones sería la de Alec. No estaba usando su bastón para caminar, más bien lo tenía para darle vueltas en su mano y divertirse un poco.

Giró un corredor y se detuvo al ver a Jordan frente a él. El chico castaño estaba en el suelo enrollando una pesada alfombra roja cuando se giró, seguramente alarmado por los pasos de Magnus en el suelo.

—¿Magnus?

—Alec me dejó salir— fue lo primero que respondió el moreno, con temor de que ese chico lo enviara de vuelta a la habitación, pero Jordan solo sonrió.

—Me da mucho gusto, tu habitación no tiene nada para hacer ahí. Alec incluso me ordenó sacar la televisión antes de que llegaras.

—Supongo que quería mantenerme aburrido— contestó el moreno seriamente.

—Y no lo logró ¿Eh? — Jordan le dio una mirada al bastón —He visto la habilidad que tienes, es asombroso— Magnus no eran de los que se cohibían al ser adulados, por lo que sonrió abiertamente.

—Gracias— después se acercó a Jordan— ¿Qué haces?

—Debo apurarme en bajar esta alfombra al primer piso, y luego debo ir con Maia para ayudarla en la cocina antes de que llegue Simón.

—¿Quién es Simón?

—Nuestro nuevo portero— respondió Jordan con una sonrisa orgullosa, y Magnus se preguntó si aquello habría sido un logro de él.

—Yo te ayudo— se ofreció, y Jordan no se opuso, de todos modos enserio necesitaba la ayuda. Entre los dos chicos cargaron la pesada alfombra y la bajaron por las escaleras hacia el primer piso— Parece que Alec es fan de las alfombras— comentó Magnus, dado que en todas partes había visto una. Jordan rió.

Juntos llevaron la carga hasta un estudio, donde Jordan la extendió en el suelo, y después salieron rumbo a la cocina.

Maia estaba picando una zanahoria cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, y miró sorprendida hacia el chico que venía detrás de su novio. Aunque de todos modos sabía quién era.

—Tú no eres Simón— Jordan sonrió mirando a su chica como si ella fuera un adorable conejito.

—Soy Magnus— corrigió. Bien, tal vez la morena veía más grandes las posibilidades de ver al amigo de Jordan más temprano, que ver al prometido de Alec fuera de su habitación.

—¿Cómo…?

—Alec lo dejó salir— informó Jordan y se acercó a ella para ver sobre su hombro lo que estaba preparando.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó Maia, y Magnus asintió— En ese caso, es un placer conocerte. Soy Maia Roberts.

—Magnus Bane, y debo decir que me encantaron los rollos de canela que me preparaste el primer día. Tienes un gusto grandioso— Jordan levantó una ceja hacia su novia, con un implícito _"Te lo dije_ ". Maia le dio un suave golpe en el brazo antes de volver hacia Magnus con una sonrisa. Jordan y Clary tenían razón, no parecía alguien peligroso.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres una manzana?

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas. Alec le había encargado a Clary buscar algún juez que pudiera llevar a cabo el matrimonio legal y que lo mantuviera en secreto, pero Clary se vio en problemas al encontrarse con que cada vez que le mencionaba a alguien las palabras "Alec Lightwood" todos parecían lobos a la espera de algún chisme jugoso, por lo que aún no había podido encontrar a nadie. Debía ser discreta, si hablaba de más la gente podría sospechar, así que hacía las investigaciones lento pero seguro.

Magnus salía de su habitación todos los días, algunas veces para recorrer la mansión, caminar por los jardines, o hablar con Jordan, Maia o Simón, siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por alguien que no conociera, y buscaba evitar la habitación de Alec y su estudio. Después de todo sentía que necesitaba más que un permiso general para entrar a esos lugares.

Simón, quien había estudiado algunos años de gastronomía junto con Jordan, encontraba muy provechoso ser portero entre semana mientras los fines de semana se dedicaba a estudiar su carrera de Diseño y Programación de Videojuegos. Al igual que Jordan y Maia, no estaba muy enterado de las razones que habían llevado a que Magnus y Alec fueran prometidos, pero ambos le agradaban y le parecían buenas personas, por lo que también se había unido al equipo que quería que los chicos se llevaran bien.

Magnus y Alec casi no se habían visto por lo que no había muchas oportunidades para que pelearan, pero aun así siempre encontraban alguna pequeña aspereza. Quienes los rodeaban ya estaban acostumbrados, y pareció que por fin habían llegado a un punto donde las cosas estaban estables.

Un sábado en el que Simón no estaba trabajando, Magnus se encontró con que su linterna ya no tenía baterías. No quería ni imaginarse en pasar la noche sin una fuente de luz, estaba seguro que solo estaría temblando todo el tiempo y no lograría dormir. Necesitaba baterías.

Bajó al primer piso y se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de pedirle el favor a Jordan o a Maia, pero se detuvo al escuchar sus voces tras la puerta.

—¿Dónde demonios está la cuchara grande? — decía la chica, y sonaba alterada.

—Sobre la encimera, allá. ¿Me pasas la sal?

—Jordan, creo que ese pescado ya se quemó.

—No… no creo. Espera miro.

—¿Y el postre? Dijiste que haríamos un pastel de chocolate pero no hemos hecho nada.

—Agh, olvidé por completo el postre. ¿Sabes que es ridículo? Que seamos dos en esta cocina, y ni aun así podamos preparar juntos una cena.

Las ganas de entrar se le quitaron al moreno. Una parte de él le decía que lo correcto era ayudar a esos chicos, pero la otra parte le pedía a gritos las baterías antes de que fuera de noche. Era sábado, por lo que Alec volvería temprano de la empresa, y Maia debía preparar la cena antes. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, donde el cielo estaba de un tenue azul oscuro. Llevaba el suficiente tiempo en Estados Unidos como para estar seguro de que su horario inglés lo obligaba a irse a dormir entre las cinco y seis de la tarde, y si no tenía su linterna funcionando a esa hora, sería una noche muy larga.

Una idea rondaba su mente, y aunque sabía que era una locura, no tenía alternativa. Se giró con la intención de volver a su habitación para tomar un abrigo, pero recordó que eso no era Inglaterra, por lo que gruñó y esta vez se dirigió hacia una ventana. El plan era simple: irse por el jardín hasta la reja de atrás, saltarla, llegar a la calle, comprar las baterías sin llamar la atención, y volver a la mansión de la misma forma. Con un poco de suerte, nadie se fijaría en él. Pensó en ir por su bastón para reforzar aún más ese último hecho, pero concluyó que tener su bastón no sería muy cómodo al saltar la reja, por lo que desistió y continuó con el plan.

Trepo por un lado del alambre, y después saltó al otro lado, hacia la calle. Sabía que era una tontería, pero se sentía como un criminal. Miró a ambos lados para comprobar que no había nadie, después metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera, agachó la cabeza, y comenzó a caminar como lo haría cualquier ciudadano, solo que totalmente concentrado en las personas a su alrededor.

Una hora después ya estaba completamente seguro de que se había perdido. La única buena noticia era que ya tenía las nuevas baterías bajo su poder, pero las malas eran varias: No podía pedir indicaciones porque simplemente no podía dejar que lo relacionaran con la mansión Lightwood, estaba anocheciéndose, Alec podía volver a la mansión en cualquier momento, Maia y Jordan podrían estar preocupados, e incluso podrían temer perder su trabajo.

Magnus se maldijo y continuó recorriendo calles, esperando encontrar algo que le recordara el camino de vuelta, y justo cuando sospechaba que se dirigía al lado equivocado de la ciudad, reconoció una casa purpura con una puerta dorada que le había parecido encantadora. Sonrió y empezó a correr, ahora sabiendo el camino de vuelta.

Por perderse, y luego con la alegría de volver al camino, había bajado la guardia y no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo.

Se asomó por la reja, y sonrió aún más al ver que el auto de Alec aún no estaba estacionado. El ojiazul no había llegado todavía, tenía las baterías y no tenía sueño, por lo que aún debía ser relativamente temprano. Todo había resultado perfecto.

Empezó a trepar por el alambre pero se congeló al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

—¿Buscas entrar? —inmediatamente saltó de nuevo al suelo y miró al hombre frente a él. Era alto y delgado, con el cabello rubio platino hasta la barbilla, y un elegante monóculo sobre uno de sus ojos azules.

—Yo… quería robar. Quería entrar a robar esta mansión elegida al azar— el hombre levantó sus cejas y lo miró divertido.

—No eres de aquí ¿Cierto? Y no lo ocultes, también soy británico. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa? —Magnus era bueno actuando, eso lo sabía, pero en ese momento no tenía idea de qué decir. Obligó a su cerebro a pensar algo rápido, aunque algo en la sonrisa astuta de aquel hombre le decía que ni siquiera valía la pena el intento— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? — insistió el rubio. Magnus apretó los labios y le dio una mirada a la calle. No estaba en obligación de responder, y si corría todo lo que pudiera para alejarse de ahí, podría escapar y aquel hombre nunca conseguiría obtener sus respuestas.

* * *

Clary detuvo el auto frente a la mansión Lightwood y apagó el motor.

—Estoy hambrienta— comentó la pelirroja.

—También yo— concordó Alec y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, pero antes de poder bajarse del auto, Clary lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Alec, hay algo que he querido preguntarte— el ojiazul la miró.

—¿Qué cosa? — la chica inhaló y exhaló antes de hablar, sabiendo que aquel era un tema delicado.

—Dime sinceramente que esperas de mi hermano— inmediatamente Alec dirigió su mirada al frente, rompiendo la burbuja de confianza— Alec…

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

—Porque estoy buscándote un juez cuando aún no estoy segura de si realmente te vas a casar. Magnus me agrada, pero sigue siendo un desconocido para ti, y por eso tengo que preguntarte ¿Planeas casarte con Magnus por un año, luego dejarlo, y correr a los brazos de Jonathan? ¿Crees que mi hermano estará tan agradecido por tu sacrificio en su lugar que decidirá tener algo contigo?

—¿Por qué crees que Jonathan nunca podría fijarse en alguien como yo? — le preguntó, y había dolor en su voz— ¿Tan poca cosa me crees?

—Claro que no, Alec. Tú vales mucho. Y por eso estoy segura al decir que es mi hermano quien no te merece. Pero de todos modos eso es lo que yo creo, no lo que tú sientes. Te recomendé que sacaras a mi hermano de tu corazón hace meses, y ahora resulta que te vas a casar con alguien más por él. Solo dime la verdad ¿Qué esperas de todo esto? — Alec suspiró y miró a los ojos verdes de la chica. Él sabía muy bien qué era lo que esperaba conseguir.

—Quiero que Jonathan se dé cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer por él— respondió seguro— Y que me dé una oportunidad de hacerlo feliz— Clary asintió al escucharlo, aunque las palabras de su jefe le rasgaban el corazón. Alec era un chico dulce, sincero, y sentía verdaderamente, no como su hermano. No estaba de acuerdo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo esperar a ver si el supuesto amor de Alec realmente podía contra la radiante sonrisa de Magnus. De todos modos, aún tenía un año.

Ambos chicos se bajaron del auto y entraron a la mansión, con Clary detrás de Alec.

—Te apuesto a que Maia preparó pastel de chocolate— comentó intentando cambiar de tema, pero Alec se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que ella chocara con su espalda—¡Hey! — se quejó y lo pasó. Entonces se quedó muda al ver lo que Alec estaba viendo: Magnus estaba sentado en la sala, y estaba conversando con Woolsey Scott. La pelirroja notó los puños de Alec empezar a cerrarse a los costados del chico, y ella misma tuvo que darle la razón. Una cosa era ver un periodista cualquiera en su casa, pero otra ver al mismísimo rey nacional de la prensa rosa.

—Oh, Alec— habló Woolsey apenas lo vio ahí parado. Magnus dirigió una mirada hacia él con un " _lo siento_ " camuflado— ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Tu prometido estaba contándome la historia de ustedes dos.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _El perfecto plan de correr y huir se vio estropeado cuando Maia y Jordan salieron de la casa y lo vieron parado fuera de la reja._

— _¡Magnus! — gritó la pareja al mismo tiempo, y corrieron hacia él._

— _¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? — reclamó la chica._

— _Te llamamos, subimos a tu cuarto, te buscamos por toda la casa… —Jordan se cayó de golpe cuando notó la presencia del hombre rubio._

— _¿Quiere alguien explicarme quién es este chico? — preguntó Woolsey. Maia y Jordan se miraron e hicieron una mueca. Magnus miró a los dos chicos y se sintió culpable, de todos modos había sido él quien había decidido salir, y debía ser él quien afrontara las consecuencias. Él hablaría después con Alec, y ahora él hablaría con ese hombre._

— _Yo lo hare—dijo._

Unos momentos después Maia y Jordan se encontraban en la cocina, Magnus supuso que debían estar rezándole a cuanto santo conocieran. Él por su parte se hallaba sentado en la sala, y frente a él estaba el enigmático sujeto rubio quien, debía resaltar, físicamente tenía lo suyo.

—Entonces eres Magnus ¿Cierto? — habló el hombre.

—Magnus Bane— contestó mientras la daba una mirada a la puerta, sabiendo que Alec entraría por ahí en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo le explicaría que había dejado pasar a un hombre a la casa, que lo había sentado en la sala, y que le había contado toda la historia? No sabía, pero al menos haberlo dejado pasar era preferible a soltar toda la verdad en la calle, donde cualquiera podría escuchar.

— Yo soy Woolsey Scott.

—Encantado— respondió cortésmente.

—No tienes que estar cohibido conmigo—habló el hombre— Conozco a Alec Lightwood, de hecho somos grandes amigos. Precisamente venía a saludarlo cuando te encontré saltando la reja, y no pude evitar tener curiosidad; por la reacción de esos dos empleados, es claro que si hubieras tocado la puerta, ellos te hubieran abierto gustosamente, así que ¿Por qué entrar como un criminal? ¿Acaso te habías escapado?

—Intentaba jugarles una broma— respondió— Pero al parecer fui demasiado lejos, creo que realmente los asusté.

—Sí, así parece— concordó el rubio— Así que ellos te estaban cuidando ¿Sí?

—Algo así.

—Eso significa que vives aquí— dedujo el hombre—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?

—Un par de semanas— Woolsey lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo es que ninguno de nosotros sabía de ti? — Magnus entrecerró los ojos hacia él y se acercó.

—¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?

—Las amistades de Alec, por supuesto— Magnus asintió y volvió a sentarse— Pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

—No lo sé, tal vez las amistades de Alec no hacen un buen trabajo enterándose de la vida de su amigo. Llevo varios días en Estados Unidos, y he estado paseándome de un lado al otro, disfrutando de todo lo que éste lugar tiene para ofrecer.

—¿Alec te invitó?

—Si— el moreno parpadeó buscando alejar el sueño, el cual empezaba a hacer estragos en él. Debía tratar de enfocarse en la conversación, o de lo contrario el cansancio lo distraería.

—¿Qué eres de él? — Magnus duró un momento en silencio antes de responder. ¿Qué era de Alec? Era su prometido, uno con ningún derecho, pero su prometido al fin y al cabo. Podría decir que era algún familiar, pero si ese hombre era amigo de Alec entonces sabría en el acto que estaba mintiendo. Tal vez existía alguna otra opción, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió ninguna.

—Digamos que es posible que me case con él en cualquier momento— comentó como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero Woolsey se sorprendió tanto que dio un saltito en su silla, haciendo que su monóculo cayera sobre su pecho.

—Eres su prometido— tradujo— Bastante interesante. ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? — Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Escucha, tal vez no sepa mucho de costumbres americanas, pero al menos en Inglaterra hay un límite entre la amistad y el espionaje, y lo estás pasando. Esto me parece un interrogatorio.

—¿Prefieres que esperemos a Alec? — preguntó el hombre, y de su abrigo sacó un reloj de bolsillo— Hoy es sábado ¿Cierto? Así que nuestro flamante chico que se decía soltero debería estar volviendo a casa en este instante. No me molesta esperarlo— Magnus se pasó una mano por el rostro y gruñó. No quería meter a Alec en esto, había sido su culpa, y por lo poco que sabía del ojiazul podía deducir que no era un buen mentiroso. Al menos él sí lo era.

—Está bien, te diré— habló, y volvió a mirar al hombre, quien le sonreía como si buscara transmitirle confianza para hablar— Alec tiene un par de hermanos que se la pasan viajando por todas partes— Woolsey asintió y continuó escuchándolo. Magnus trató de unir todas las piezas de información que tenía para crear una mentira, y lo iba haciendo conforme iba hablando— Ellos llegaron a Inglaterra con el propósito de estudiar el terreno para inaugurar una sucursal allá, aunque aún no es nada formal por lo que permanece en secreto como un futuro proyecto dentro de la empresa. Como sea, conocí a los hermanos de Alec, y después a Alec por skype. Hablamos durante meses, empezamos una relación a distancia, y después vine a visitarlo. Y henos aquí— Woolsey asintió ante la respuesta, y después su mirada voló hacia la entrada de la mansión. Magnus lo imitó y sintió el mundo caer a sus pies al ver a Alec ahí parado. Lucía realmente enojado, y Magnus le daba la razón, por lo que se esforzó en disculparse con la mirada.

—Oh, Alec —habló Woolsey— ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Tu prometido estaba contándome la historia de ustedes dos.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? — fue lo que respondió Alec.

—Magnus muy amablemente me dejó entrar— respondió el hombre, y Magnus creyó que si las miradas mataran, él ya sería historia debido a la cruda mirada del ojiazul.

—No me digas— dijo Alec. Woolsey lo miró curioso.

—Pero ¿Qué es toda esta hostilidad entre una pareja de prometidos? Deberían estar felices.

—Lo estamos— habló Magnus, sabiendo que Alec no podría responder algo coherente— Solo que a Alec no le gusta recibir visitas sorpresa. Tú como su amigo deberías saberlo— Magnus escuchó un bufido por parte de Alec.

—Él no es amigo de Alec— habló Clary— Su nombre es Woolsey Scott, presentador y periodista del Praetor Lupus—Clary miró a Magnus— Un programa de farándula— Magnus abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

—¡Me mentiste!

—Un periodista tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer— repuso del rubio— Y no estoy arrepentido en lo absoluto ¿Un prometido? Esto es algo que nadie se esperaba, y será el especial de mi programa del otro sábado en la noche ¿Les importaría ir? Quisiera entrevistarlos frente a todos.

—Frente a todos…— murmuró Alec. Magnus le dio una mirada y pudo detectar en aquellos ojos azules algo parecido a lo que él experimentaba cuando todo estaba oscuro.

—En sentido figurado, claro— aclaró el rubio— Será en el set, pero será transmitido en vivo a todo el país. Es más, tengo que irme para ir encargándome de los preparativos del especial, quiero ser el primero en publicar esto así que les estaré eternamente agradecido si me dan la exclusividad de la información— Magnus volvió a mirar a Alec y temió que el chico pudiera desmayarse en cualquier momento, por lo que corrió hacia él y pasó una mano por su cintura, tanto para darle un soporte como para mantener el teatro frente a Woolsey.

—¿Hay algún modo de mantener esto en secreto? — intentó. Woolsey le dio una mirada que Magnus pudo reconocer como coqueta, y se obligó a mirar hacia el suelo. La situación, aquella mirada, le era demasiado familiar; ese sería el momento de su vida en el que se ofrecería a sí mismo para sellar un trato, algo que no quería volver a hacer jamás.

—Lo haría por ti porque me resultas agradable— respondió el hombre— Pero lamentablemente Alec está al nivel de las grandes celebridades y solo un tonto no aprovecharía ésta noticia bomba— Woolsey se puso de pie y observó a Magnus y Alec un momento— Aunque esto me sigue pareciendo extraño, mi olfato periodístico me dice que algo raro está pasando aquí. Por ejemplo ¿Por qué ninguno tiene un anillo de compromiso? — inmediatamente ambos chicos escondieron sus manos tras su espalda, algo que Woolsey encontró absolutamente adorable y quizás digno de una pareja— En fin, el sábado solo tendré que hacer las preguntas adecuadas para obtener mi historia.

El hombre caminó hacia ellos, sacó una tarjeta de su abrigo y se la extendió a Clary.

—Llama a mi secretaria y arregla con ella la hora de llegada de los chicos al set— ordenó, y después miró a Magnus y a Alec— Y ustedes dos, será mejor que se aparezcan, porque entonces seré libre de sacar las conjeturas que quiera, y también lo harán los otros medios. Alec, tú sabes cómo funciona esto— caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió— ¡Hasta el sábado! — exclamó antes de irse.

Tras su partida todos se quedaron en silencio, demasiado impresionados como para comentar.

—Y pensar que me había parecido guapo— dijo Magnus, y con eso el momento de silencio terminó.

—Yo no soy manager— se quejó Clary sacudiendo la tarjeta—Soy asistente corporativa ¡Asistente! — Alec se alejó de un manotazo de Magnus y lo miró enojado.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? ¡Te dije que nadie podía verte!

—¡Lo intenté! — se quejó Magnus— Llevo dos semanas sin ser visto, pero tuve que salir a comprar baterías y…

—¿Baterías? — repitió el ojiazul— Te dije que si necesitabas algo, lo pidieras. Aquí tenemos baterías de repuesto— Magnus se quedó mudo ante esa nueva información.

—Eso no lo sabía…

—Además ¿No lo viste por la calle? Ese hombre definitivamente resalta.

—Me dijo que era tu amigo.

—¡Todo el mundo sabe quién es Woolsey Scott!

—¡¿Yo cómo iba a saberlo?! Vengo de otro país, y no había dejado esta mansión hasta hoy ¡Hasta sacaste la televisión de mi habitación temiendo que yo la robara! Técnicamente vivo en otro mundo, no sé lo que está pasando allá afuera. Podría explotar otra guerra mundial y yo no lo sabría, todo porque no querías que nadie se enterara del trato— Alec se sorprendió al saber que Magnus había entendido sus intenciones sobre el televisor sin decirlas, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para preguntarse si eso tal vez lo había herido.

—¡Porque ahora lo que nos espera será un infierno! — explotó— No conoces a la prensa de aquí, pero yo sí. Nunca nos dejarán en paz. Ellos quieren una historia, y tenemos una controversial ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede significar para la empresa si se enteran del trato que tenemos? ¿Qué me voy a casar con un acompañante sexual británico? ¡No puedo hacerle eso a mis padres! — Magnus sintió su orgullo herirse ante las ofensas de Alec, y trató de disimular su dolor con ira.

—¡Cuida tus palabras!

—¡CHICOS! —habló Clary, y lo hizo lo suficientemente alto como para que Magnus y Alec se obligaran a guardar silencio y a mirarla. Ella los miró decepcionada, tal vez las cosas ya no tomarían el rumbo que quería, pero ahora lo más importante era resolver el problema con la prensa— Debemos dejar de pelear y pensar en lo que vamos a hacer ahora, esto es serio.

—Es que no entiendo por qué tuviste que dejar la mansión cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras— repitió Alec.

—Ya te dije, necesitaba baterías.

—¡Pudiste esperar hasta mañana!

—No, no podía— Alec lo miró curioso, pero antes de preguntar algo al respecto, Clary continuó.

—Bueno, como sea. El caso es que si no se presentan el sábado en la noche en el Praetor Lupus, tendremos problemas. Tal vez no sea manager, pero estoy segura de que si no entregan una declaración, habrán millones de teorías, y todas serán horribles. Lo mejor es ir y hablar directamente.

—No puedo ir y hablar— replicó Alec.

—Yo puedo— dijo Magnus, y cuando Alec lo miró frunciendo el ceño aclaró — Quiero decir, ya le dije una historia a Woolsey, y sé que la creyó. Solo debemos ir y reafirmarla.

—Ya escuchaste lo que dijo— continuó el ojiazul—Dijo que haría las preguntas adecuadas para obtener su historia, seguramente tratará de persuadirte para sacarte la verdad.

—Estaré preparado— respondió— Siempre y cuando no vayas a contradecirme— Alec negó con la cabeza.

—No sé mentir— en otras circunstancias Magnus habría pensado en lo dulce de ese hecho, pero no en ese momento y no con Alec.

—Entonces no hables más de lo necesario— dijo, y Alec asintió.

—De acuerdo— no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Bien— habló Clary— Mañana llamaré a la secretaria de Woolsey y después les informaré de los detalles—La pelirroja caminó hacia el comedor—Por el momento me muero por probar ese pastel de chocolate que huele delicioso— Alec empezó a seguirla, pero notó que Magnus se dirigía a las escaleras.

—¿No vas a cenar? — le preguntó, y Magnus negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo mucho sueño.

—Ah— Alec miró hacia una ventana, donde se veía el cielo completamente oscuro—Hace rato pasó tu hora de dormir ¿No es cierto?

—La americana— aclaró.

—Magnus— Alec volvió a mirarlo—Sobre lo que dije…— Magnus miró el arrepentimiento en esos ojos azules, y pudo predecir sus acciones.

—No hables, estás perdonado— el ojiazul sonrió agradecido.

—Descansa— y después reanudó su camino hacia el comedor. Magnus continuó subiendo las escaleras mientras sacaba las baterías de su bolsillo.

* * *

 **Woolsey es tan cool 3 voy a subir otro cap porque éste lo sentí corto.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **El sábado**

Magnus buscó entre todas sus cosas hasta encontrar la ropa que consideraba perfecta, se trataba de una camisa brillante roja acompañada con un traje negro con acabados plateados. Aquel conjunto podría parecer muy informal en Inglaterra, pero estaba seguro de que resultaría perfecto para aparecer en un show de televisión estadounidense.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, era la primera vez que iba a salir en televisión, y aunque fuera por una mentira, de todos modos lograría ir a un set.

Delineó sus ojos en negro, colgó aretes plateados en su oreja, y peinó su cabello añadiéndole un toque extra de brillos plateados. La buena noticiera era que no era un actor o cantante, por lo que no debía basarse en lo que le gustara al público o no, porque daba igual si lo aceptaban. Podía ser él, expresarse como quisiera y… detuvo esa línea de pensamientos. Ese día solo tenía un propósito, y era arreglar su error de tal modo que Alec saliera lo menos perjudicado posible. Tal vez el ojiazul no fuera de su completo agrado, pero definitivamente el chico no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado con Woolsey, y toda la semana había lucido preocupado por ese asunto. Magnus creyó que a lo mejor estaría tan enojado que no lo volvería a alimentar, o le prohibiría salir de su habitación de nuevo, pero no fue así. Esa reacción de parte de Alec lo había sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo había despertado el deseo de tratar de ayudarlo.

Finalmente terminó de arreglarse y dudó en si tomar un bastón o no, pero decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo, porque a lo mejor Woolsey podría preguntarle por el accidente causante de que tuviera que usar bastón, y con las mentiras que tenía que decir ya tenía más que suficiente.

Suspiró hondo y salió de la habitación dispuesto a encontrarse con Alec en el pasillo.

* * *

Alec terminó de ponerse uno de los trajes grises que siempre usaba mientras de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas al reloj colgando en su habitación. Eran las cinco, y el programa empezaba a grabarse a las siete. No quería llegar tarde, temía que cualquier error que pudiera cometer repercutiría en su contra ¿Y si Woolsey empezaba a inventar historias conspirativas solo porque llegaba unos minutos tarde? Estaba siendo paranoico y lo sabía, pero estaba asustado. Todo había empezado por él, fue él quien se ofreció a casarse en lugar de Jonathan, y debía ser él quien pagara las consecuencias. En lugar de eso, sería Magnus quien llevaría las riendas de la entrevista, y él no podía estar más agradecido.

Finalmente terminó y salió de su habitación. Magnus ya estaba en el corredor, y Alec debía admitir que se veía muy bien.

—¿Nos vamos? — le preguntó. Magnus lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Si necesitabas ayuda para elegir tu ropa, me lo hubieras pedido— Alec rodó los ojos. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Simón, Maia y Jordan esperándolos abajo.

—¡Esto es tan emocionante! — exclamó Maia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shiva?— preguntó Magnus— Es fin de semana.

—No me iba a perder verlos en el show en vivo—respondió con una sonrisa el chico de lentes con cabello y ojos marrones. Después adoptó una expresión seria— Y es Simón.

—Ah— Magnus arrugó la nariz— ¿Quién demonios es Shiva? — preguntó a la nada.

—Un dios de la trinidad hinduista— respondió mecánicamente Alec— ¿Nos vamos? Es muy tarde— todos se movieron hacia la puerta de entrada, y Magnus y Alec salieron para caminar hacia el auto mientras el resto los observaba desde la puerta.

—Buena suerte, chicos— habló Jordan.

—Estaremos viendo el show, y les enviaremos buena energía— apoyó Simón.

—Ustedes pueden, callen a esos idiotas de la prensa— añadió Maia. Alec entró al asiento del conductor temiendo que en cualquier momento podría vomitar, mientras que Magnus se despidió alegremente de los jóvenes en la puerta y después entró al asiento de copiloto.

—Algo me dice que ésto va a resultar un desastre— comentó Simón dándole una pensativa mirada al auto de los Lightwood que ya se había alejado por la calle.

—Dales un poco de crédito, hombre— dijo Jordan, y con sus brazos hizo que su novia y su amigo entraran para cerrar la puerta.

—Como sea, no me lo pienso perder— habló Maia autoritaria— Jordan, baja almohadas y cobertores del segundo piso. Simón, enciende la televisión. Yo iré por la comida— los tres chicos se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa y cada uno se apresuró a cumplir con su parte.

* * *

Magnus y Alec viajaban en silencio, el uno concentrado en la carretera y el otro fingiendo interés en su ventana. Durante la semana que había pasado, las cosas no habían sido muy diferentes a como lo eran siempre, y aunque cada uno estaba agradecido con el otro, eso no parecía ser suficiente para llamar a su relación ni siquiera una amistad.

Alec movió sus manos sobre el timón y miró de reojo a su acompañante. Magnus, a pesar de la presión a la que debía estar sometido, lucía tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo. Envidió esa seguridad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el celular en su bolsillo sonó.

—Clary— murmuró y sacó el aparato; efectivamente era la pelirroja, pero él no podía contestar porque como un idiota había olvidado el manos-libres en casa.

—Déjame ayudarte— propuso Magnus, tomó el celular, contestó, y lo mantuvo junto al oído de Alec, sosteniéndoselo para que él pudiera hablar. Alec lo miró agradecido antes de hablar.

—¿Clary?

—Alec— su pequeña asistente sonaba agitada— Hace varios minutos llegué al set, ya tengo todo preparado para ustedes dos. Conseguí que les dieran un camerino privado para que pudieran prepararse a gusto, pero los tres sabemos que ese espacio nos servirá para ponernos de acuerdo en los detalles que vayan surgiendo.

—Entendido.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Están cerca? — Alec miró hacia los lados de la carretera.

—Estamos cerca, tal vez veinte minutos más.

—De acuerdo, llámenme si ocurre algo. Woolsey ha estado siguiéndome a todas partes, y me ha estado haciendo preguntas. Yo trato de huir de él pero no sé por cuanto tiempo funcione— Magnus, quien había escuchado la conversación, abrió los ojos ante aquello y llevó el celular de Alec a su oído.

—No le vayas a decir nada— advirtió— Probablemente querrá contradecir nuestras versiones, así que huye todo lo que puedas. Escóndete bajo una silla o algo.

—Creo que pasaré por alto esa clara ofensa— replicó la chica— No le diré nada, y en lugar de bromear con mi estatura, apura a Alec. Nos vemos aquí—y colgó. Magnus le devolvió el celular a Alec.

—Ya oíste, que te apures— Alec recibió el aparato y pisó más a fondo el acelerador.

Después de quince minutos en silencio, Alec notó lo oscuro que estaba el cielo, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por su prometido.

—¿No tienes sueño? — le preguntó, y Magnus lo miró inquisitivo—Normalmente duermes a esta hora.

—Creo que la adrenalina de la situación no permite que me de sueño— Alec asintió y miró hacia la carretera, pero la preocupación no cesó.

—¿Y si te quedas dormido en la entrevista? ¿Y si tendré que ser yo quien responda las preguntas?

—¿Es tu primera vez en televisión? — preguntó el moreno— Tenía la impresión de que tratabas muy seguido con la prensa.

—No hablo con ellos, pero ellos si hablan de mí— respondió Alec— Algunas veces doy una que otra entrevista sin importancia, pero siempre son sobre cosas de verdad.

—Esto es de verdad.

—Esto no es de verdad— replicó el ojiazul.

—Alec, si quieres que los demás lo crean, tienes que empezar por creerlo tú mismo. Esto es de verdad— repitió más firmemente, y le regaló una sonrisa— Y tranquilo, no voy a dormir, no te pondré en ridículo, y no diré nada que lo arruine todo. — Alec sonrió en agradecimiento y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera, sin saber muy bien que decir. Lidiar con un Magnus que le hablaba amablemente, y que realmente parecía preocupado por él, era algo nuevo.

—Gracias— respondió, porque parecía ser la única respuesta factible que podía dar.

Unos momentos después ambos llegaron al enorme edificio marrón con azul, set del Praetor Lupus. Alec estacionó el auto en la parte de atrás del edificio, y ambos chicos se apresuraron a la puerta.

—¿Por qué es marrón? — preguntó Magnus deteniéndose. Alec le dio una mirada al edificio y al enorme cartel de lo que parecía la huella de un perro sobre él.

—No tengo idea.

—¿Por qué tiene la huella de un perro? — continuó el moreno. Alec gruñó y tomó al moreno de la manga de la chaqueta para obligarlo a caminar.

—No tengo idea, y ya deja de hacer preguntas. Creí que estabas tranquilo, pero estoy empezando a sospechar que cuando estás nervioso empiezas a preguntar cosas sin importancia— Magnus se dejó arrastrar por el de ojos azules pero frunció el ceño.

—Oye, soy turista ¿Recuerdas? Es normal que haga preguntas.

—Sí, pero yo no soy tu guía turístico— ambos chicos llegaron junto a la puerta, y antes de que Magnus pudiera responder aquello, la puerta se abrió y una apurada Clary apareció.

—¡Al fin! — celebró la chica, quien sostenía en una mano un café de máquina, y en la otra dos carnets de acceso, igual al que ella tenía colgando de su cuello— Entren, habitación 108— ambos chicos entraron, y ella cerró la puerta.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Alec al verla tan ansiosa.

—Woolsey no me deja en paz— gruñó mientras colgaba un carnet en el cuello de cada chico— Me ha seguido a todas partes, y a juzgar por los maquillistas que me hacen preguntas, sospecho que todo el edificio está buscando información para él. Estamos directamente en la boca del lobo. Esto es una trampa— Alec miró a la chica como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo, pero Magnus solo sonrió petulante.

—¿Así que Woolsey quiere pasarse de listo? Lamentablemente para él, estamos en la misma página. No dejaremos que sabotee la ronda— Alec lo miró confundido, como tendía a hacer cada vez que Magnus usaba sus expresiones inglesas— Todo va a salir bien— le tradujo el moreno.

—Todo va a salir bien— concordó Clary mientras hacía que los chicos avanzaran por el corredor— Magnus, esto es para ti, debes estar cansado— Magnus recibió el café agradecido.

—No aún, pero gracias por el detalle— los tres chicos llegaron a la habitación que les había indicado Clary, la cual resultó ser el famoso camerino, y cerraron la puerta. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Alec gruñó.

—Esto es ridículo, soy empresario, no estrella de cine.

—Soy asistente corporativa, no manager— apoyó Clary. Magnus rodó los ojos antes de mirar el camerino que Clary les había escogido. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación con paredes blancas, un baño, dos tocadores, un mullido sofá, y una pequeña mesa con una jarra de agua. Caminó decidido hacia el sofá y se sentó mientras saboreaba su café. No importaba cuán molestos estuvieran Clary y Alec, él debía permanecer tranquilo. Cualquier sobresalto podría dejarlo en evidencia.

Unos momentos después entraron dos maquillistas para prepararlos para las cámaras, y media hora después entró Woolsey vistiendo un llamativo traje de etiqueta verde limón, y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Aquí está mi primicia— se jactó él. Alec, quien estaba sentado en su silla con los ojos cerrados mientras una mujer le aplicaba una capa de maquillaje, abrió los ojos y miró al periodista igual a como miraría a una cucaracha.

—Te detesto.

—Alec…—advirtió Magnus, aunque de todos modos también le dio una mala mirada al hombre. La diferencia era que él podía odiarlo ahí, y salir ante las cámaras y besarlo sin ningún problema. Alec, por el contrario, era transparente como un cristal.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Alec Lightwood? — preguntó Woolsey— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que preferías mantener esto en secreto?

—La hay— intervino Magnus, justo cuando su maquillista terminaba con él. De todos modos la mujer no tenía mucho por hacer, él había hecho una buena parte del trabajo en casa— Queríamos que nuestra boda fuera para nosotros, no del dominio público.

—¡Pero así es más divertido! — opinó el hombre— Además, Alec, sabes que tienes miles de seguidores en todas partes. Es justo que se enteren de que ya no estarás disponible.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo— comentó Magnus, ganándose una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Woolsey.

—¡Magnus! — exclamó Alec.

—¿Qué? Querido, es justo.

—Y no es como si pudieran salir de aquí sin dar la entrevista, de todos modos— concordó Woolsey— El estudio ya está lleno. Y ustedes deben estar allá en menos de veinte minutos— Alec respiró hondo, y Clary se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Algo más? Ellos necesitan estar tranquilos. Seguro sabrás que es la primera vez que estarán en televisión.

—Estoy al tanto de ese hecho— respondió el hombre caminando hacia la puerta— lo que lo hace todo más interesante— y salió. Clary lanzó un gruñido al cielo y después miró a las maquillistas.

—Ustedes dos ¿Ya terminaron? — las mujeres asintieron efusivamente ante tan mal temperamento de la pelirroja. Recogieron sus cosas y sin decir una palabra salieron del camerino. Clary colocó el seguro de la puerta y se giró hacia los chicos— Muy bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Yo hablaré— respondió Magnus— Me encargaré de dar los más pequeños detalles, porque sospecho que Alec no podrá poner a funcionar su cerebro mientras las cámaras nos graban.

—¡Hey! — se defendió el ojiazul.

—Todos sabemos que es verdad— intervino Clary.

—Sí, pero por si acaso…— Magnus se puso de pie y llegó hasta la silla de Alec— Nos conocimos en persona hace apenas unas semanas. Tus hermanos nos presentaron hace meses, y hemos estado hablando por skype desde entonces— Alec abrió los ojos hacia Magnus.

—No sé manejar skype— Magnus lo miró incrédulo.

—Es una aplicación con la que puedes hacer videollamadas o mensajería instantánea con alguna persona en algún lado del planeta— Alec frunció el ceño.

—Dije que no sabía manejarla, no que no sabía qué era. Claro que sé qué es skype, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Chicos— Clary parecía estar a punto de llorar— Por favor, no más peleas, y mucho menos delante de las cámaras. Les juro que si pelean allá, me iré y a quien pregunte le diré que no conozco a esos idiotas que acaban de hacer el ridículo en televisión ¿Entendido?

—¡Él empezó! — exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Clary se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Esto no engañará a nadie— murmuró la pelirroja desanimada— Mucho menos a Woolsey, ese hombre no cree en el amor.

—¿Disculpa? — preguntó Magnus interesado.

—Woolsey Scott es reconocido por ser un hombre sin corazón— le informó Alec—No cree en sentimentalismos o esas cosas— Magnus asintió hacia esa nueva información, eliminando de su cabeza la opción de justificar lo ocurrido con Alec como "Amor a primera vista".

—De acuerdo. Galletita, garbancito, no pierdan las esperanzas aún— Clary y Alec lo miraron, ambos frunciendo el ceño ante el apodo— Tú tienes menos de veinte minutos para buscar en internet cómo funciona skype y aprender todo lo que puedas sobre Inglaterra. Y tú… necesito que me hagas un favor— Alec observó a Magnus acercarse a Clary para pedirle algo, y él sacó su celular y se desconectó del mundo mientras hacía su exhaustiva investigación en el buscador.

Un par de minutos después, mientras Alec seguía leyendo en su celular y Magnus terminaba su café, alguien golpeó a la puerta y luego se asomó. Se trataba de un joven con un carnet igual al de ellos colgando de su cuello, y con una enorme diadema alrededor de su cabeza.

—Ya tienen que ir al set— informó profesionalmente. Magnus y Alec compartieron una mirada antes de empezar a seguir al joven.

—¿Estás bien? — susurró Alec detrás de Magnus mientras ambos subían las escaleras hacia el segundo piso— ¿No tienes sueño?

—Ahora si— tuvo que aceptar Magnus— Pero no pasará nada, tranquilo.

El joven los condujo hacia una oscura y horrenda bodega, llena de tubos y cables por todos lados. Alec miró alrededor preguntándose si se trataba de una especie de broma, pero antes de comentar algo, notó una luz azulosa al final de la bodega, donde, tras una enorme placa de metal, había una elegante y pulcra sala.

—La magia de la televisión— le susurró Magnus, y Alec estuvo de acuerdo con él. Después de eso las personas empezaron a correr de un lado al otro, preguntándose por cámaras y planos y luces y otras cosas que ni Alec ni Magnus entendían del todo.

En un momento un hombre mayor se acercó a ellos y los miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Alec y Magnus? — preguntó, a lo que Alec asintió— Tengo que ponerles sus micrófonos. Estarán encendidos, por lo que no deben hablar hasta salir a escena ¿Entendido?

—¿Dónde está Clary? — preguntó Alec con urgencia, entendiendo que después no tendría otra oportunidad de preguntarlo. Magnus miró alrededor, pero no vio a la pequeña pelirroja en ninguna parte.

—Ya debería estar aquí— murmuró. El hombre pareció tener prisa, por lo que empezó a ponerle el micrófono a Alec y después a Magnus. Les pidió que hicieran una prueba de sonido diciendo cosas sencillas como "Hola" o "Que tal todo" y cuando estuvo satisfecho se marchó, uniéndose al equipo de producción que ignoraba abiertamente a los invitados de honor.

En un momento llegó Woolsey, quien los saludó con la mano antes de que el hombre le acomodara a él su micrófono. Alec miró a todos lados horrorizado antes de arrastrarse para pararse junto a Magnus, después de todo era preferible lo malo conocido a lo extraño por conocer. Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada, el ojiazul llena de pánico y el de ojos dorado verdosos llena de apoyo.

—¡Salimos en dos minutos! —gritó un hombre desde alguna parte. Alec observó a Woolsey pararse al lado de la placa de metal y pasar sus manos por su traje como si lo estuviera limpiando. De pronto escuchó aplausos en alguna parte, y Woolsey salió hacia la sala con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Buenas noches, Nueva York! — exclamó entusiasmado al tiempo que los aplausos iban cesando— Soy Woolsey Scott, y bienvenidos a otra noche de lobos en el Praetor Lupus ¿Emocionados por ver a nuestros invitados de hoy? — la gente que Alec no podía ver empezó a hacer un escándalo, y luego volvieron a guardar silencio cuando Woolsey levantó la mano— Pues no los hagamos esperar ¡Con ustedes, Alec Lightwood y Magnus Bane! —Alec parpadeó ante la mención de su nombre sin saber muy bien que debía hacer, y se giró hacia Magnus con la intención de preguntarle, pero alguien lo empujó y lo fue llevando hacia la sala. Había sido uno de los hombres de producción.

No se había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que era tras bastidores hasta que estuvo en la sala de Woolsey, donde todos los reflectores le daban de lleno en la cara. Una vez afuera, pudo ver de dónde venía tanto ruido: frente a él había lo que parecía ser un auditorio, y estaba lleno de personas. Toda esa gente lo estaba viendo, sin mencionar a los que lo hacían por medio de las tres cámaras que estaban sobre trípodes en el suelo, y las dos que colgaban de grúas desde el techo.

—Alec, ven aquí— invitó Woolsey. Alec caminó hacia él mecánicamente, y muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Magnus no estaba con él.

—¿Dónde está Magnus? —preguntó con urgencia mirando a su alrededor.

—Awww— habló el rubio— ¿No es adorable? Alec ¿Perdiste a Magnus?

—Yo…—Alec lo miró sin saber muy bien que decir, pero afortunadamente se salvó de hacerlo, ya que Magnus llegó apresurado de alguna parte y se detuvo a su lado.

—Aquí estoy— informó con una sonrisa.

—Aquí está, por favor, un aplauso para nuestros invitados— habló Woolsey. Las personas empezaron a aplaudir, y Alec aprovechó para mirar hacia la dirección en la que había llegado Magnus, donde Clary los observaba con una sonrisa y con los pulgares arriba. _"Así que fue con ella"_ pensó el ojiazul.

—Vengan, chicos, siéntense por favor— Alec y Magnus le hicieron caso a Woolsey y se sentaron en la sala, uno junto al otro en un gran sofá, mientras Woolsey estaba frente a ellos en un sofá individual— Todos nosotros conocemos a Alec Lightwood, el guapo, millonario y soltero empresario. Pero ¿Quién es Magnus Bane? Pues verán, señoras y señores, este atractivo inglés que nos acompaña esta noche no es nada más ni nada menos que… ¡El prometido de Alec! — la multitud explotó en aplausos y silbidos mientras Woolsey miraba a todos con la barbilla en alto, y después a las cámaras, dándose todo el crédito por la gran noticia— Así es, nuestro Alec Lightwood se casa ¿Pueden creer que no nos habían dicho nada? — Woolsey se giró hacia ellos— ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada?

—Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto para que fuera más especial— respondió mecánicamente Magnus. Esa estuvo fácil.

—Oh, pero no se alarmen, chicos. Seguirá siendo especial— dijo el rubio— Creo que todos quisieran saber cómo se conocieron ¿Alguno sería tan amable de relatarnos la historia con lujo de detalles?

—Yo lo haré— se ofreció Magnus, y se dispuso en la tarea de relatar con lujo de detalles su historia, teniendo cuidado de no caer en romanticismos que Woolsey podría encontrar falsos. Una vez que terminó, sonrió hacia las cámaras y levantó la barbilla, como si estuviera reclamando los derechos que Woolsey antes le había arrebatado.

—Los dos son adorables— comentó el rubio— ¿Cuándo se casarán?

—Aún estamos planeando las cosas, y todavía no me acostumbro a Estados Unidos. Pero diría que en algunos meses.

—Ciertamente encantador. Ahora que lo mencionas, quisiera hablar un poco sobre tu origen británico. Alec ¿Cómo estás llevando el tener una relación con alguien que no es Estadounidense? —Magnus miró a Alec, y trató de transmitir en esa mirada todo el apoyo que una pareja se estaría dando en estos casos. Alec suspiró hondo antes de hablar.

—No es difícil, aunque si es un poco extraño. A veces él dice cosas como "pasarse de listo" y yo no tengo idea de qué está hablando— los presentes, incluido Woolsey, soltaron una carcajada, y eso pareció darle valor a Alec para continuar— También creo que Estados Unidos le hizo algo, porque si llego a casa a las seis de la tarde, siempre lo voy a encontrar dormido. ¡A las seis! — de nuevo hubo una carcajada.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo— aportó Magnus— En Inglaterra podía funcionar perfectamente a cualquier hora del día o la noche, pero aquí parece magia. Es incontrolable.

—¿Entonces en este momento te estás trasnochando? —preguntó Woolsey con una sonrisa.

—Me dormiría aquí mismo si pudiera, pero no dejaré a mi Alec solo— esta vez hubo suspiros y carcajadas por igual. Alec sonrió hacia el público, descubriendo que, después de todo, aquello no era tan difícil. Quizás solo estaba siendo paranoico.

—¿Ya hubo un primer beso? —inquirió el rubio.

—Si—contestó Magnus, antes de que Alec siquiera meditara la pregunta— Un día después de que yo llegara a América.

—Ah, eso suena muy romántico— comentó Woolsey con desdén— ¿Cuál fue el primer lugar al que Alec te llevó aquí en Estados Unidos?

—Su habitación— contestó Magnus traviesamente. Woolsey lo miró sorprendido, y Alec trató de disimular su sorpresa, aunque su sonrojo fue imposible.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos— repuso Magnus— Llevábamos meses viéndonos la cara sin poder tocarnos ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una cena donde estaríamos viéndonos la cara de nuevo?

—¿Y qué tal es Alec…?— Magnus sonrió.

—Espectacular

—¡Magnus! — exclamó Alec rojo como un tomate, al tiempo que todos reían. Magnus estiró una mano y tomó la de Alec mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de disculpa, era el tipo de sonrisa que se daría una pareja. Alec entrelazó sus dedos y suspiró, rezando para que todo acabara pronto.

—¿Qué hay de la empresa? ¿Magnus se está adaptando?

—Él no ha ido— respondió Alec, y Woolsey lució sorprendido.

—¿Ah, no?

—Primero quiero disfrutar todo lo que más pueda de Alec— respondió el moreno— Además, aún no estamos casados.

—Oh, es cierto. ¿Quién se lo propuso a quién?

—Alec a mí— respondió Magnus— Justo después de una placentera noche en su cama. Pero no fue una propuesta oficial, simplemente lo comentó y a mí me pareció una grandiosa idea. Es por eso que no hay anillo— Alec asintió, tratando de brindar apoyo a lo que decía Magnus.

—Vaya, que poco romántico—comentó Woolsey, y a pesar de que lo dicho fuera algo negativo, su voz estaba animada. _"Poco romántico, tal como le gusta"_ supuso Magnus.

—Tienes razón, Woolsey. Eso fue poco romántico— apoyó Magnus, pero en su voz si destilaba un vacío que debía ser llenado— Es por eso que…— ante la mirada de todos los presentes, Magnus se puso de pie, se arrodilló frente a Alec, y del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un anillo de oro sencillo— Alec Lightwood ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposo, y de permitirme acompañarte de ahora en adelante? —Alec lo miró boquiabierto, al igual que todos los presentes, quienes de la sorpresa no hicieron más que aguantar la respiración esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, Magnus— balbuceó Alec. Magnus sonrió encantado y se acercó a él para envolverlo en un efusivo abrazo. Inmediatamente todos en la multitud se pusieron de pie y vitorearon, hasta los mismos camarógrafos miraron a la pareja sonriendo mientras aplaudían. Alec miró por encima del hombro de Magnus a la gente tras bastidores celebrando lo que consideraban "la mayor muestra de amor". También miró al público enloquecerse, e incluso a algunas chicas saltando. Y finalmente vio a Woolsey haciendo todo lo posible por calmar la situación, pero fallando en el intento. Cuando Clary le había dicho a Magnus que Woolsey no tenía corazón, había creído que Magnus iba a justificar su relación en otra cosa, como el dinero. Pero nunca creyó que Magnus le pediría matrimonio allí mismo, poniendo el romance en contra de Woolsey, quien lucía ligeramente molesto. Al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que no había historia que pudiera encontrar, y Alec lo celebraba.

—¡Silencio, cálmense!— pidió el rubio, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente, mientras todos miraban y observaban a la pareja abrazarse. Alec pensó que Magnus era muy astuto.

* * *

Después de que lograran salir del set ignorando a la multitud enloquecida y a los gruñidos de Woolsey, los tres entraron al auto de Alec y se dirigieron a casa.

Clary estaba manejando con una sonrisa en su rostro, Alec, en el asiento de copiloto, miraba por la ventana a las luces de Nueva York que iban pasando, y Magnus estaba acostado a lo largo de los asientos de atrás, durmiendo plácidamente.

Ninguno había dicho una palabra, y estaba bien. Alec y Clary sabían que habían hecho un gran trabajo, y a pesar de que ahora la prensa seguiría la relación de Magnus y Alec, por esa noche se permitieron disfrutar de su pequeña victoria.

—Así que… el anillo….—murmuró el ojiazul. Clary soltó una risita.

—Magnus me pidió comprarlo a último momento, y fui lo más rápido que pude— Alec levantó su muñeca y observó el anillo en su dedo.

—Es feo.

—¡Hey! Fue lo primero que vi ¿Si? No quería ponerme a pensar en tus piedras favoritas como si yo te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, así que me fui por lo simple. Además Magnus me pidió que comprara "Un anillo", no especificó como debía lucir— Alec miró un rato más el anillo, solo que ahora lucía pensativo.

—Es irónico. Se supone que la idea de esto había sido ser románticos, pero no creo que existiera algo menos romántico que esta farsa— Clary detecto el tono de su amigo, y supo que Alec hablaba enserio. Sin desviar del todo los ojos de la carretera, le dio una mirada.

—Lo lamento, Alec. Sé que tal vez tú esperabas otra cosa. Quiero decir, todos lo hacemos. Cuando pensamos en cómo será nuestra proposición de matrimonio, nos imaginamos el escenario más romántico de todos. Lamento el hecho de que esto no sea lo que siempre soñaste.

—No lo es— concordó Alec— Pero está bien. La prensa tiene lo suyo, y después yo tendré lo mío solo para mí— Clary le sonrió amablemente.

—Que gusto que lo veas así, porque ahora nos esperan cosas peores— comentó ella— Ahora que todos saben de Magnus, hay cosas imprescindibles que esperan de ti. Como por ejemplo que lo lleves a la empresa— Alec asintió. Ya había pensado en eso, pero no le aterraba ya que después de lo ocurrido con Woolsey sintió que él y Magnus podían hacer cualquier cosa y enfrentar a quien sea.

—Lo sé, mañana lo llevaré— comentó— Te veo en la mansión a las siete para irnos.

—¿Qué hay de tu boda? — Alec suspiró.

—Olvida lo del juez, ya no hay manera de hacer esto con discreción. Haremos lo que todo el mundo espera— Clary asintió.

—Entendido, tu solo dime que necesitas, y considéralo hecho.

Varios minutos después, el auto se detuvo frente a la mansión Lightwood. Clary se despidió de Alec y tomó un taxi para irse a su casa, prometiéndole que iba a tratar de llegar puntual al día siguiente. Alec entró a la mansión con la intención de pedirle a Jordan que subiera a Magnus a su habitación, pero se encontró al chico junto a Maia y Simón, los tres apretujados sobre un sofá, cubiertos con una manta y completamente profundos.

Sonrió ante lo adorable de la escena, se acercó a apagar el televisor, y volvió a salir al auto. Él mismo llevaría a Magnus.

Fue complicado, pero finalmente logró cargar a Magnus en brazos en una posición que no fuera tan incómoda.

—Es increíble que esto no te haga despertar— murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta del auto de una patada y dirigirse hacia la mansión.

Después de la tortura que fue subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta de la habitación, metió a Magnus dentro de la cama, encontrándose con que junto a la almohada había una pequeña linterna azul. La tomó recordando que Magnus se había puesto caprichoso con que necesitaba con urgencia esas baterías, y se preguntó si todo era por esa pequeña e insignificante linterna. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, dejó la linterna sobre la mesa de noche, y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Al día siguiente Magnus despertó y miró hacia la ventana, donde el vidrio estaba ligeramente empañado por lo frío que hacía afuera. Odiaba madrugar, en Inglaterra lo detestaba, pero en ese nuevo país parecía una obligación.

Se puso de pie y se estiró, pensando en lo que haría ese nuevo día. Quizás saldría a caminar por los pasillos más tarde, pero primero trabajaría en sus bastones. Se acercó hacia su maleta con todos los materiales, pero antes de poder abrirla, la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

—¡No toques eso! — advirtió Alec, haciendo que Magnus diera un pequeño salto del susto. El ojiazul aún estaba en pijama, y a juzgar por lo desordenado de su cabello negro, parecía como si se acabara de despertar— Si hubiera entrado un segundo más tarde, toda la habitación ya estaría cubierta de tu suciedad ¿Verdad?

—Es posible— concordó Magnus con una sonrisa divertida. Era la primera vez que veía a Alec sin sus aburridos trajes, y debía aceptar que el de ojos azules lucía adorable recién levantado.

—Bueno, pues hoy no vas a hacer de carpintero…

—Tallador de madera— corrigió Magnus.

—Porque iremos a la empresa— continuó el ojiazul. Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Estás seguro? — Alec suspiró.

—No— aceptó— Pero es lo que todos esperan que haga— Magnus asintió. Después de lo ocurrido en el programa del Praetor Lupus, era lógico que las cosas ya no pudieran ser las de antes. Ahora eran una pareja oficial, y frente al todo el país estaban prometidos formalmente.

—Prometo no meterme en problemas— dijo, lo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al ojiazul.

—Te veo abajo en veinte minutos para desayunar— informó, y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Asmodeus trabajaba en una empresa de té, pero había sido una pequeña, y a juzgar por el tamaño de la mansión Lightwood y el reconocimiento que ese apellido cargaba, era claro que esa empresa no sería pequeña. Magnus estaba emocionado por conocer a una verdadera empresa, y teniendo eso en mente fue a elegir la ropa adecuada.

Veinte minutos después, tal como Alec le había pedido, salió de la habitación usando un elegante traje azul oscuro sobre una camiseta negra. Después avanzó por el corredor, y bajó de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar a la mesa, donde Alec y Clary estaban sentados tomando su desayuno.

—¡Buen día! — saludó animado, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la ropa de Alec. Llevaba un traje gris, otra vez— ¿Enserio? ¿Solo tienes un conjunto o es que todos tus trajes son exactamente iguales? — Alec frunció el ceño.

—Buen día, Magnus— intervino Clary antes de que su jefe pudiera contestar. En ese momento Jordan salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja con tres tazas de café, las cuales repartió por el comedor.

—Siéntate, ya te traigo tu desayuno— le pidió el chico antes de volver a desaparecer por la cocina. Magnus se acercó al comedor, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de en cual lugar sentarse ya que era la primera vez que comería allí. Jordan había puesto su taza en el asiento contiguo al de Alec, pero no sabía si sería prudente sentarse allí. Aunque por otro lado, si tomaba su taza de café y se la llevaba alejándose de Alec, terminaría siendo muy grosero. Decidió hacerle caso al castaño y se dejó caer junto a Alec.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó— ¿Qué iremos a hacer?

—Tu, nada— replicó Alec— Puedes ir y venir, caminar por todos lados, hablar con quién quieras. Clary y yo entraremos a una reunión con los ejecutivos.

—¿Qué? — Magnus los miró sorprendido y dolido— ¿Me dejarán por fuera?

—Tienes suerte— repuso la pelirroja. Magnus supuso que no entrar a una aburrida reunión debería ser bueno, pero más que ese hecho, lo que le dolía era que solo lo iban a transportar y después lo dejarían por su cuenta, como si no fuera nadie.

—No pueden hacer eso — replicó molesto. Clary lo miró sorprendida— Llevo semanas sin hacer nada, sintiéndome un completo inútil, y cuando por fin haré algo ahora resulta que seguiré siendo un completo inútil solo que en otro lugar ¡Pega el clavo en la cabeza, Alec! Deja de ser tan injusto conmigo ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí? No es como si me fuera a robar toda la empresa— Alec lo observó mudo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jordan salió de la cocina y dejó un plato frente a Magnus.

—Que lo disfrutes— dijo el chico con una sonrisa, ignorante del momento que acababa de ocurrir. Magnus miró hacia su plato, encontrándose con varios palitos dorados cubiertos de azúcar.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó a Jordan, quien seguía parado junto a él, quizás esperando a que el moreno le diera su opinión sobre la comida.

—Churros— respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Ah— Magnus tomó un tenedor y pincho uno— Los había escuchado, pero nunca antes había probado uno.

—Yo nunca antes los había visto— intervino Alec, mirando curioso el plato.

—Eso es extraño— murmuró Jordan.

—No es comida inglesa— informó el moreno, y la sonrisa de Jordan se borró de su cara.

—¿Ah, no?

—Son españoles— informó Alec. Jordan miró a los chicos en silencio un momento antes de lanzar un gruñido.

—¡Maia! ¡Mal primer intento! — gritó, y se apresuró a la cocina. Magnus lo miró irse antes de volver a cruzar mirada con Alec y recordar el tema de conversación que había sido interrumpido.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti— informó Alec, y Magnus rodó los ojos mientras le daba un mordisco a un churro.

—No me digas ¿Vigilar el auto para que no escape? ¿Contar cuantas personas entran por una puerta? ¿Ser el administrador de la máquina de café?

—Deja de decir tonterías y escúchame. Se supone que después de la reunión iba a ir a supervisar la planta de producción y a verificar las entregas. Si quieres, mientras yo y Clary estamos con los ejecutivos, tú puedes hacer eso. Así volveríamos a casa más temprano— Magnus parpadeó hacia él.

—¿Me dejarías hacer eso? — Alec asintió— Bien, un momento. Primero que todo ¿De qué tipo de empresa estamos hablando?

—Distribuidores de telas— respondió Clary, y Magnus casi se ahoga con el churro.

—¡Woa! ¡Telas! ¿Por qué no lo mencionaron antes? ¡Claro que sí! — Alec sonrió al verlo tan animado— Aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿Si tu empresa es de telas, por qué demonios sigues usando esos espantosos trajes grises? — y la sonrisa murió.

—Termina de desayunar— pidió pacientemente.

* * *

Una vez que los tres estuvieron en el auto con Clary al volante, se dirigieron a la empresa. Alec le había explicado vagamente que era lo que Magnus iba a hacer, y al llegar a la empresa le entregaría los formatos que debía llenar. Quizás, muy en el fondo, aún no confiaba en Magnus, pero su blando corazón no le había dejado hacer otra cosa salvo darle al moreno lo que quería.

Alec sacó su celular para mirar la hora, y como si fuera magia éste sonó con el nombre de "Jace" leyéndose en la pantalla. ¿Por qué lo llamaba su hermano? Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No lo mires como si fuera un espécimen— habló Magnus desde atrás— Es un celular y se usa para contestar llamadas.

—Clary…—murmuró el ojiazul, ignorando abiertamente a Magnus—Recuérdame ¿Tendremos alguna pasarela a la que deban asistir mis hermanos? — dado que la empresa Lightwood distribuía telas a grandes marcas de diseñadores, algunas veces éstos les hacían invitaciones de honor a sus pasarelas, e incluso invitaban a Isabelle y a Jace para que fueran modelos.

—No creo…—murmuró la pelirroja.

—¡Entonces algo le pasó a Izzy! — exclamó Alec.

—¡No lo sabrás si no contestas! — replicó Magnus exasperado.

—¡Oh, si! — habló Clary— _Little Midenz_ en tres días. Aunque nunca lo confirmaron— Alec respiró más tranquilo, y creyendo que su hermano llamaba para cancelar ese evento, contestó.

—Hola, Jace.

—¡¿Cómo que te vas a casar?! — gritó el rubio a través de la línea— Izzy encontró un artículo en una página de chismes. Por favor dime que es mentira—Alec cerró los ojos como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

—Es verdad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde cuando sales con alguien y por qué no nos lo habías dicho? — Alec miró hacia Magnus en busca de ayuda, pero el moreno asintió hacia él, indicándole que podía manejarlo solo. Alec no estaba seguro de si quería mentirles a sus hermanos, pero de todos modos ellos estaban lejos, y era mejor prevenir a que a alguno de ellos se le escapara algo con la prensa.

—Lo conocí hace un par de meses. Por favor, sean discretos. Todo el mundo cree que ustedes me presentaron a mi prometido, pero la verdad es que no quiero que la gente se entere de que di con él por internet— Magnus sonrió feliz y dio unas cuantas palmadas, celebrando el ingenio de Alec en esa mentira.

—¿Diste con él por internet? ¡¿Siquiera lo conoces?!

—Sí, y no te preocupes. Todo está bajo control.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? Alec, eres mi hermano, y estás a punto de casarte con alguien que no conozco. Izzy y yo nos vamos a casa— Alec abrió los ojos, imaginándose en lo que sería mantener la mentira de una relación las 24 horas del día.

—¿Qué? — pero antes de que Jace respondiera, Izzy le quitó el celular.

—Hola, Alec. Jace está alterado, pero yo estoy muy feliz por ti. Estamos con nuestros padres, y por ahora ellos no saben nada de tu boda. ¿Recuerdas la pasarela de _Little Midenz_? Volveremos a casa con esa excusa para que no sospechen. Pero es tu boda, la boda de su hijo mayor, así que creo que es justo que les digas a penas te sientas preparado. Nosotros nos vamos hoy mismo, así que llegaremos allá mañana. Estoy indignada de que no me hayas hablado de tu relación secreta, pero me parece tan romántico… ¡Me muero por conocer a Magnus Bane! — Alec escuchó un bufido masculino a través de la línea— A Jace no le gusta ni el nombre— comentó la chica.

—No, y dame mi celular— después de lo que pareció un pequeño forcejeo, finalmente Jace estuvo de nuevo en la línea— No confíes en él, Alec. No confíes en nadie. No tomes decisiones apresuradas, y por favor no seas un idiota. Nos vemos mañana— y colgó. Alec miró sorprendido su celular antes de guardarlo.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Magnus.

—Alec e Izzy vienen de visita— exhaló aún sin poder creerlo.

—¡Genial! — exclamó la pelirroja— Me moría por verlos.

—Y ambos creen que esto es real— continuó el ojiazul. Clary se obligó a borrar la sonrisa.

—Que mal.

—Todo estará bien— habló Magnus— No debe ser tan difícil— Alec le dio una mirada por el espejo retrovisor, deseando tener la mitad de la confianza que Magnus tenía.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la empresa, Clary dejó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y los tres se bajaron y se dirigieron al ascensor.

—Así que "Empresa Lightwood" — comentó Magnus— Eso no es muy creativo— Clary soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Dije lo mismo en mi primer día aquí— contó— Y Alec solía decirlo también. Pero parece que ya se acostumbró— Alec sintió la mirada curiosa de Magnus sobre él, pero la ignoró y continuó caminando.

Los tres llegaron al quinto piso, donde había montones de oficinas y personas vestidas elegantemente caminando de un lado al otro con papeles en las manos. Ese era un mundo al que Alec ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que no le pareció la gran cosa, en cambio Magnus lucía como un niño en una juguetería. Alec supuso que tanta elegancia y sofisticación le debía recordar a Inglaterra.

—Buen día, Tessa— le dijo a la chica castaña de ojos grises que estaba sentada tras el alto escritorio al final del corredor principal. Tessa dejó de mirar su computador y al ver a su jefe se puso de pie para pasarle unas hojas que él debía firmar.

—Buen día, Alec y Clary. Llegan justo a tiempo para la reunión con los ejecutivos. Ellos ya los están esperando— Alec asintió y se dispuso a firmar. Tessa miró a Magnus— Hola.

—Él es Magnus— informó Alec, al tiempo que el moreno asentía— Es mi prometido.

—¿Qué? — Tessa miró a Alec sorprendida.

—¿No lo sabías? — preguntó Clary— Creí que todos ya lo sabrían ¿Qué no viste el Praetor Lupus anoche?

—No me agrada Woolsey Scott. Me parece que ese hombre no tiene sentimientos reales— explicó la castaña— En ese caso, es un placer Magnus. Cuida muy bien a mi querido Alec, él merece ser feliz.

—Tessa…—murmuró el ojiazul ligeramente incómodo.

—Claro que sí— respondió Magnus dándole la mano a la castaña.

Después de que Alec terminara de firmar, Tessa volvió a sentarse en su lugar y los tres chicos se giraron hacia la sala de juntas.

—Tessa tenía razón, ellos ya están ahí—murmuró Alec dirigiendo una mirada a dentro del salón, donde Catarina Loss y Ragnor Fell estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa leyendo unos informes. Magnus se asomó y Alec vio sus ojos verdosos brillar. Supuso que a Magnus le había encantado el llamativo y brillante cabello azul cielo de Catarina y el verde pálido de Ragnor.

—¿Puedo ir a saludar? — preguntó Magnus, y Alec le hizo una seña para que entrara. Clary se fue detrás del moreno, y Alec iba a seguirlos cuando la voz de Tessa lo llamó con urgencia.

—¡Alec! —susurró la chica. Alec dio una mirada a la sala de juntas, donde Clary parecía estar presentando a Magnus con los ejecutivos. Ninguno de ellos le estaba prestando atención, por lo que volvió con la castaña.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Alguien llamó— informó ella, y no era necesario dar nombres. Alec sabía quién era.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que aún no habías llegado, y que después tenías una junta—Tessa lo miró preocupada— Alec, si te vas a casar, entonces asumo que ya lo superaste.

—Así es. Ya lo superé— respondió el ojiazul y se giró para volver con los demás. No era verdad, pero sabía que era lo que Tessa quería escuchar para no presionar con el asunto. La castaña lo observó alejarse, y después volvió a su lugar tras el escritorio. Alec no la había convencido.

Entró a la sala de juntas, donde Ragnor y Catarina se pusieron de pie a penas lo vieron.

—Joven Lightwood— saludó cortésmente la chica, mientras Ragnor le daba un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Discúlpenme un momento, en unos minutos regreso— Alec miró a Clary y asintió hacia ella— Mientras tanto mi asistente puede ponerlos al tanto del tema a tratar.

—Claro que sí— confirmó la pelirroja— Por favor, tomen asiento.

—Magnus— llamó Alec, despertando al moreno de la ensoñación a la que había entrado por quedarse admirando el cabello de los ejecutivos— Ven conmigo— y Magnus lo siguió.

—Fue un placer conocerte— dijo Catarina al verlo salir de la sala.

—Podrías tratar de ser menos llamativo la próxima vez— comentó Ragnor con desdén mientras seguía a su amiga.

Alec guió a Magnus por un par de corredores hasta llegar a su oficina personal, donde entró y buscó una carpeta marrón mientras Magnus lo esperaba de pie junto a la puerta. Después volvió a salir y nuevamente lo guió por otros corredores hasta llegar a un ascensor.

—Aquí están los formularios— le dijo mientras le entregaba la carpeta. Magnus la recibió y le prestó completa atención— Vas a ir al primer piso, vas a salir del edificio, a atravesar el área de carga y a entrar a un pequeño edificio gris.

—La planta de producción— dedujo Magnus.

—Exactamente— Alec abrió el saco de su traje, sacó su pluma negra de uno de los bolsillos, y se la entregó a Magnus— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. La junta durará unas dos horas, después de eso iré a buscarte, o tú vendrás a buscarme. Depende de quién acabe primero.

—Hecho— Magnus recibió la pluma y le regaló una mirada de agradecimiento al chico— Sé que no he hecho nada para ganarme tu confianza, y por eso te agradezco esto.

—No hay nada que agradecer— Alec oprimió el botón del ascensor y esperó hasta que Magnus estuviera adentro. Ambos se miraron y se regalaron una pequeña sonrisa justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Alec regresó a la sala de juntas, pero antes de entrar le dio una mirada a Tessa, quien tenía ambas manos sobre sus mejillas mirándolo con ternura.

—Te está ayudando en tu trabajo ¡Ustedes son tan hermosos!

—Tessa…—murmuró el chico, y entró a la sala cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Mientras que Woolsey no creía en el amor, Tessa era una romántica empedernida.

* * *

Magnus siguió las indicaciones de Alec y llegó a la planta de producción, donde varios obreros estaban trabajando detrás de máquinas de todos los tamaños y formas. Abrió la carpeta y buscó el formulario para la producción de las máquinas. Lo que tenía que hacer no era difícil, pero sí debía tener cuidado, ya que si se equivocaba en un número tendría que volver a empezar.

Caminó por toda la planta de producción, anotando en cada formulario el código de la máquina (una mezcla interminable de ceros, números que parecían ser al azar y letras en mayúsculas y minúsculas), el lugar del ala en la que estaba ubicada en la planta, el nombre del obrero que la manejaba, cuando fue la última vez que se le había hecho mantenimiento (tal información se hallaba en una etiqueta pegada en la misma máquina), y un número de más de diez cifras que de alguna manera informaba que tanto uso se le había dado a la máquina, éste último se hallaba en un tablero digital bajo cada máquina, y la mejor manera en la que Magnus pudo entenderlo es que ese valor era a la máquina lo que el kilometraje era a un auto.

Teniendo en cuenta que la planta estaba trabajando y que las máquinas estaban funcionando, que los obreros estaban ocupados, que eran más de veinte máquinas, y que si se equivocaba en un mísero dígito debía empezar otra vez, Magnus pensó que tardaría una eternidad. Pero en realidad fue avanzando a gran velocidad, no solo porque nunca se equivocó, sino porque los obreros lucían felices de tenerlo ahí, y porque cada uno detenía su máquina solo para girarse y responder sus preguntas con una sonrisa. Al principio a Magnus le había parecido extraño, pero luego entendió que esos hombres, a diferencia de Tessa, sí habían visto el programa de Woolsey, y por lo tanto sabían quién era él.

Finalmente terminó con la planta de producción, y continuó atravesando el edificio hasta llegar a otra puerta que lo llevaba a un pequeño patio repleto de camiones, donde cada uno transportaba lo que parecía una bodega de metal. Esa era el área de descarga, y a juzgar por el hecho de que los camiones estaban estacionados, y de que no había nadie en ninguna parte, ya todos habían descargado los materiales. Volvió a abrir la carpeta y sacó el otro formulario, dispuesto a continuar con su tarea. Lo que tenía que hacer ahí era más sencillo: Pegado a la puerta de metal de cada camión, había una etiqueta donde informaba la cantidad de carga que ese camión había traído durante una semana. Debía anotar esos valores, y la placa del camión.

Debido a que los camiones no estaban estacionados de forma ordenada, terminó confundiéndose horriblemente. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo al encontrarse anotando los valores del último camión.

—¡Oye! — alguien gritó de algún lado. Magnus bajó su formulario, con solo un espacio por llenar, y miró al procedente de esa voz. Se trataba de un chico rubio con una luminosa piel pálida y usando un traje negro— ¿Eres uno de los supervisores de descarga? — preguntó con urgencia. Magnus lo escaneó de arriba a abajo. " _Es lindo_ " pensó.

—No, pero ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Soy uno de los conductores, y ya me iba a ir, pero abrí la compuerta y vi algo. Quería saber si ya terminaron de descargar y ya puedo irme, o si olvidaron sacar… lo que sea que sea eso—Magnus frunció el ceño. Por pura curiosidad había abierto dos o tres compuertas, encontrándolas vacías. Al parecer ya habían bajado todo ¿Sería posible que hayan olvidado algo?

—Muéstrame— el chico se giró y empezó a caminar entre el laberinto de camiones hasta detenerse junto a uno que tenía la compuerta abierta. Magnus se asomó y efectivamente vio algo en el fondo— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó ante la pequeña forma alargada y oscura. Abrió un poco más la pesada compuerta para lograr entrar, e ignorando el eco de sus pasos sobre el suelo de metal, llegó hasta el fondo y se agachó para distinguir mejor el objeto—¿Una linterna?

Escuchó un sonido chirriante, y poco a poco la luz que lo rodeaba fue apagándose.

—¡No! — dijo aterrado al tiempo que se giraba, pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. La puerta estaba cerrada y no veía nada a su alrededor que no fuera negro. Sin saber cómo, corrió en medio de la espesura hasta que sus manos tocaron lo que creía que era la puerta, y comenzó a golpear— ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor, abran la puerta! — pero solo podía escuchar su propio eco. Al parecer el metal hacía rebotar el sonido, y así como no escuchaba nada salvo su propia respiración, afuera nadie podía oírlo.

Dio una mirada alrededor, a pesar de que no veía nada, y empezó a sentir su corazón saltar en su pecho. El pánico empezó a invadirlo, pero antes de cegarlo por completo recordó la linterna, así que volvió a caminar por donde había venido, solo que esta vez menos histérico y con sus brazos estirados al frente. Finalmente, después de unos tortuosos segundos, encontró la linterna, y no pudo evitar dar un gritito de alegría. Ansioso tomó el objeto, apunto hacia la espesura, y oprimió el botón, pero nada pasó. La linterna no tenía baterías.

Esta vez estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar, por lo que el temblor de su mano fue el que hizo que la linterna se le resbalara y cayera al suelo en un tintineo metálico que le llegó a los huesos. Lentamente se deslizó contra la pared de metal hasta sentarse en el suelo, sin dejar de mantener los ojos abiertos y estar alerta al abismo frente a él.

* * *

Finalmente la junta terminó, y Alec y Clary salieron arrastrándose por el pasillo.

—¿Agotador? — preguntó Tessa son una sonrisa al verlos.

—Catarina es un sol— exclamó Clary— Pero Ragnor no dejaba de hacer preguntas. Nos hizo repetir el proyecto una y otra vez, y nos pidió que le diéramos un informe con los resultados de las encuestas a los posibles compradores.

—Hablando de eso ¿A qué proyecto se refieren?

—La sucursal en Inglaterra— respondió Clary.

—Ahora que Isabelle y Jace volverán, ellos no pueden hacer las encuestas— Alec se dio la vuelta hacia tu asistente— ¿Te importaría irte unos días a Inglaterra?

—Claro que no, prepararé el pasaporte lo antes que pueda— respondió la pelirroja mientras se frotaba el cuello— Demonios, odio las juntas con ejecutivos.

—Clary, tu mamá está en la línea dos— informó la castaña. En ese momento fue como si a Clary le hubieran dado una dosis de energía, ya que se irguió y sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Gracias! Contestaré en mi oficina. Nos vemos, Alec— y se fue. Alec iba a girarse para ir a la planta de producción, pero Tessa lo llamó.

—Alec…él… está en tu oficina.

—¿Qué?

—Le dije que no podía pasar, pero me dijo que tú no tendrías problema. ¿Quieres que llame a seguridad? De todos modos eres un hombre comprometido y…

—No— Alec hizo un considerable esfuerzo por ocultar su emoción— Es mejor terminar siendo amigos. Hablaré con él. Gracias, Tessa— la chica asintió hacia él y volvió a su computador. Alec dio un fuerte suspiro y se encaminó hacia su oficina.

Una vez entró, cerró la puerta, y se giró para encontrarse a Jonathan dando vueltas en su silla giratoria.

—Supongo que ésta es tu diversión cuando estás aburrido— comentó el rubio. Alec le sonrió.

—No soy un niño.

—Yo no soy un niño, y aquí me tienes jugando— Alec tuvo que reconocer que tenía un punto.

—¿Cuándo volviste de Inglaterra?

—Hace un par de horas. Pensé en saludar a mi hermana, pero dado que ella parece no apreciarme decidí visitar primero a la segunda persona más importante en mi vida—un pequeño sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas pálidas— ¿Y bien? ¿Me dejarás invitarte a almorzar? — y todo se derrumbó.

—Soy un hombre comprometido, Jonathan— murmuró— Tal vez no estés enterado, pero ahora todo el país sabe de mi boda.

—Lo sé, algo leí al respecto— el rubio se puso de pie, y Alec no pudo evitar pensar en lo apuesto que se veía con ese ceñido traje negro— Y por eso reitero mi propuesta. Déjame invitarte a almorzar como amigos solamente— Alec volvió a sonreírle. Siendo así, no había nada de malo en aceptar.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Alec técnicamente se escapó de la empresa, y se fue a almorzar con Jonathan en el auto de éste último. Ambos llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana, y el de ojos azules no podía estar más contento de que su acompañante haya recordado y complacido sus gustos.

Juntos se bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar, eligiendo la mesa más apartada de todas, tanto como para poder conversar como para tener la esperanza de que ningún periodista diera con ellos.

—Primero, normas de etiqueta— señaló el rubio— Apagar los celulares. Esta tarde será para ti y para mí, no para el mundo.

—Hecho— respondió Alec sacando su celular, y devolviéndole la sonrisa divertida a Jonathan cuando ambos oprimieron el botón de apagar al mismo tiempo.

—Disculpen—habló la camarera junto a ellos. Ambos chicos dejaron de mirarse mutuamente y le prestaron atención— ¿Qué desean ordenar?

—Lo que él ordene— respondió Jonathan mecánicamente.

—Lo que tú ordenes— replicó Alec.

—Tú eres el que sabe de comida italiana.

—Y tú el que conoce éste restaurante.

—Pero yo te invité— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Alec rodó los ojos y levantó el menú, tratando de esconder detrás de éste su expresión, ya que de un momento a otro aquella pequeña pelea le había dado una extraña sensación de nostalgia, y no entendía por qué.

—Quiero un _Fetuccini_ con crema de pollo y champiñones bañado en salsa boloñesa.

—Y yo también—secundó Jonathan. La chica asintió y anotó la orden.

—¿Y de beber?

—Un vino Dolcetto— respondió Alec. Jonathan se le quedó mirando como si Alec fuera un completo extraño.

—Eh… yo pediré un _Whiskey_ —la chica volvió a sentir, y después de anotar se fue— Y bien, dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Magnus?

—Bien, supongo— respondió Alec sin mucha emoción. Jonathan giró un poco la cabeza para observarlo.

—¿Ocurre algo? — Alec le dio una mirada al anillo en su dedo antes de volver los ojos hacia su acompañante.

—Es solo que esto no es real, y aunque yo lo sepa, aún siento como si me estuviera mintiendo a mí mismo ¿Tiene sentido? — Jonathan meditó sobre ese hecho.

—Tal vez, pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Piensa que eres un actor, y mantén esta farsa por el tiempo que sea necesario. Como te dije antes, Magnus ya está pagado, y él tiene que cumplir con su parte… ¿O es que se ha quejado? —Alec notó cierto tono de advertencia en la voz del rubio. Soltó un suspiro.

—No, no lo ha hecho.

—¿Ves? Si él no le encuentra problema ¿Por qué tú sí?

—De hecho, él siempre insiste en que podemos hacerlo— continuó Alec— Parece…— y calló.

—¿Qué? — instó Jonathan.

—Parece que es bueno mintiendo— completó en un murmuro. Jonathan asintió, como si aquello fuera más que obvio.

—Es su trabajo hacerlo todo el tiempo, ya debe estar acostumbrado.

—Jonathan ¿Qué ocurre si no completo el trato? —preguntó de repente, y Jonathan lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si, por ejemplo, acabo con esto antes de completar el año de matrimonio. O si ni siquiera llego a casarme—el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquello.

—No puedes hacer eso, yo confié en ti— riñó, y al ver a Alec bajar la cabeza, decidió ser un poco más suave— Si no completas el trato, me obligarán a mí a hacerlo. Tendré que casarme con Magnus por todo un año.

—Magnus no es mala persona— se vio obligado a decir Alec— Es decir, aún no lo conozco muy bien, pero por las pocas semanas en la que nos hemos relacionado, me atrevería a decir que no es una mala persona—Jonathan entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—¿Te está agradando? Alec, recuerda quién es y lo que hizo para llegar aquí. No puede agradarte. Es un hombre tan falso como ningún otro— Alec guardó silencio. Sabía que Jonathan tenía razón, pero le dolía aceptar que el chico de ojos verdes dorados fuera malo, y puede que no lo quisiera como a un hermano, pero sí se había acostumbrado a él. Jonathan lo observó un poco más antes de continuar— Aunque no te puedo exigir nada. Me estás ayudando y te lo agradezco, pero no es tu obligación hacerlo. Si sientes que no puedes seguir con esto, si sientes que tus miedos son más fuertes que la fuerza que te impulsa a hacer algo por mí, entonces yo cumpliré con lo que debía cumplir desde el principio—Alec abrió los ojos.

—Solo preguntaba, no cancelaré el trato—Jonathan le sonrió— Haré esto por ti, de todos modos ya estoy acostumbrado a Magnus, sé cómo lidiar con él

—Recuerda, Alec, no te fíes de ese hombre. Solo úsalo para cumplir con el trato y ya, del mismo modo que él te está usando a ti para ganar dinero.

—Claro.

La camarera se acercó a ellos para entregarles su orden, y después de eso el tema de la boda quedó olvidado. Jonathan pareció interesarse en la sucursal en Inglaterra, por lo que Alec terminó contándole algunos detalles del proyecto. De vez en cuando Jonathan hacía algún acercamiento, pero así como se acercaba, con la misma facilidad y rapidez se alejaba, volviendo a la postura de "solo amigos" con la que habían decidido salir.

Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron en un borrón, y justo cuando Alec iba a meter un bocado más de comida a su boca, miró hacia la ventana, donde el sol ya acariciaba la punta de los edificios pequeños.

—Debo irme— informó bajando el tenedor.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó Jonathan, con su voz teñida de desilusión.

—Deben estar buscándome. Clary y…— pero calló antes de continuar, sospechando que a Jonathan no le gustaría que mencionara a Magnus cuando momentos antes el rubio le había aconsejado que no confiara en él— Debo volver a casa.

—Yo puedo llevarte a casa— se ofreció.

—Gracias, pero no dejaré mi auto en la empresa. Además, debo recoger unos formularios antes de irme— Alec tomó un último sorbo de vino y tomó la servilleta para limpiar su boca.

—¡Alec! —gritó alguien, y el ojiazul reconoció la voz de su asistente. Se giró hacia la puerta, donde Clary se acercaba corriendo y con el cabello despeinado— Al fin te encuentro.

—¿Cómo diste conmigo?

—Obligué a Tessa a que me confesara que mi hermano te había visitado— Clary le dio una dura mirada a Jonathan— Supuse que intentaría seducirte, por lo que busqué en todos los restaurantes de comida italiana que había a dos kilómetros a la redonda de la empresa, y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Aquí estabas— un leve rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Alec.

—¡Oye!

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir tus estupideces ¡Magnus no aparece por ningún lado! — Alec se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no aparece?

—Lo hemos buscado por todas partes, y cuando digo "hemos" no me refiero a Tessa y a mí, me refiero a todo el mundo. Hasta Ragnor y Catarina están ayudando a buscarlo.

—Pero… ¿Fueron a la planta de producción?

—Claro que sí— contestó Clary rodando los ojos— Fue el primer lugar, pero no está. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

—No entien… ¿Vieron si falta algo? — Clary lo miró un momento en silencio antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¡Eres un idiota! — gritó, y tan rápido como había llegado, salió del lugar.

—Vaya…—comentó Jonathan mientras levantaba su _Wiskey_ — Ni siquiera me saludó la muy maleducada.

—Ahora sí tengo que irme— Alec se puso de pie y sacudió las migajas de su traje— Te agradezco por la invitación.

—¿Te vas? — preguntó el rubio, y también se puso de pie.

—¿No oíste? Todos en mi empresa están enloquecidos, tengo que ir a poner orden.

—Y a buscar a tu prometido— le recordó Jonathan.

—Y a eso. Gracias por todo, adiós— y con eso salió tranquilamente del restaurante.

Una vez que estuvo en la calle y que cerró la puerta del establecimiento, dejó caer su fachada. Corrió lo más que pudo a la avenida más cercana y le gritó a un taxi.

—Lléveme a la empresa Lightwood lo más rápido que pueda.

* * *

Entró corriendo por las puertas principales y voló por las escaleras para llegar al escritorio de Tessa, donde parecía haber una aglomeración de personas.

—Trata de recordar— insistía Clary junto a la castaña.

—Se los digo, no lo vi salir. No es que lo haya olvidado, es que no pasó.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Alec se hizo espacio entre la gente hasta llegar junto a ellas. Clary lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero aun así respondió.

—Sigue sin aparecer. Revisamos las cámaras de seguridad de la planta administrativa, pero no está en ningún lado salvo cuando llegó con nosotros en la mañana. Aunque sabemos que evadirlas no es imposible.

—A ti tampoco te vi salir— comentó Tessa mirando a Alec.

—¿Lo ven? — habló Clary dirigiéndose hacia las demás personas presentes— Puede estar en cualquier lado, pudo haber salido del edificio…

—Calma— pidió Alec, aunque él no se sintiera calmado en lo absoluto— ¿Hablaste con los guardias de seguridad?

—No lo vieron salir— respondió Tessa. Alec asintió ante esa nueva información y se dirigió hacia los presentes, quienes eran algunos secretarios y ejecutivos, unos cuantos obreros, y Ragnor y Catarina resaltando por sus costosos trajes y sus brillantes cabellos.

—No me importa que ya hayan buscado, van a volver a hacerlo. Los obreros encárguense de la planta de producción, revisen debajo de cada una de las máquinas. Los trabajadores de oficina van a revisar su piso. Tessa, Clary, Ragnor, Catarina y yo nos encargamos de éste ¿Entendido? — todos asintieron efusivamente y se apresuraron a cumplir con su parte, no solo por la preocupación por la desaparición del prometido de su jefe al que apenas acababan de conocer, sino también porque era muy raro que Alec diera ordenes en voz alta y a tantas personas, por lo que asumieron que el asunto era más serio de lo que pensaron.

Clary dubitativamente se acercó a Alec.

—Sobre lo que dijiste en el restaurante italiano…

—Olvídalo, no fue nada. Busca a Magnus— ordenó, y se fue de ahí. Jonathan tenía razón al decir que no podía confiar en Magnus ya que era un hombre pagado, pero lamentablemente a Alec le preocupaba. Se había acostumbrado a él y quería encontrarlo, y sabía que Jonathan le haría preguntas si mostraba su preocupación delante de él en el restaurante. Además, también sospechaba que el rubio le hubiera vuelto a repetir las razones por las que no debía confiar en Magnus, y Alec no quería escucharlas.

Corrió por los pasillos decidiendo entrar primero a los baños de hombres, pero fallando en el intento al hallar cada cubículo vacío. Después fue a los balcones, y se asomó por el borde de cada uno de ellos temiendo lo peor. Incluso fue al pequeño cuarto donde Tessa guardaba tinta para los sellos y papel blanco de repuesto, pero también estaba vacío. Se maldijo por tener una empresa tan grande, y empezó a inspeccionar cada una de las oficinas, pese a que los demás ya lo habían hecho antes.

Cuarenta minutos después todos volvieron a encontrarse en el escritorio de Tessa, y aún no había noticias.

—Llamé a Simón— informó Clary— Pero no sirvió de nada, Magnus no ha entrado a la mansión— Alec entonces recordó su celular, y con manos ansiosas lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo prendió, encontrándose con diez llamadas perdidas. Abrió los números, y la decepción llegó a él al ver que todas eran llamadas de Clary, seguramente cuando lo estaba buscando en los restaurantes.

—¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Catarina en alguna parte. Haber sacado el celular le sirvió a Alec para informarse de la hora. 6:45. A esa hora Magnus debería estar durmiendo. Frunció el ceño.

—Olviden el orden— habló de nuevo a la multitud— Todo el mundo busque en todas partes ¡Ya!

Después de eso, Alec fue por sí mismo a la planta de producción para terminar comprobando que efectivamente su prometido no estaba ahí. Se sentía estúpido por revisar en los mismos lugares donde varias personas antes habían revisado, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se le pasó por la mente la teoría de que el moreno había salido de la empresa, pero ¿A dónde había ido? Era un turista que no conocía a nadie, ni ningún otro lugar aparte de la empresa y la mansión.

Y el aeropuerto…

Alec abrió los ojos cuando una idea llegó a su mente. ¿Y si Magnus había huido para volver a casa? ¿Y si había ido al aeropuerto para tomar un avión hacia Inglaterra? Bueno, pues él no lo iba a permitir. Tenían un trato que cumplir, y lo harían juntos.

Se mentalizó para ir a su auto y manejar a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto, cuando un hombre se acercó a él.

—Disculpe, señor. Le juro que ya he mirado en todas partes, y en realidad me gustaría poder hacer más para encontrar a su prometido, pero mi hija está sola en casa y necesito que de la autorización para poder sacar mi camión— Alec lo miró sorprendido.

—¡Los camiones! — exclamó, y corrió hacia el área de descarga.

—Señor, ya hemos revisado los camiones— informó el hombre tratando de apresurarse para seguirle el paso.

—Pero yo no— replicó Alec, sintiendo una pequeña llama de esperanza y temiendo que ésta se extinguiera.

Cuando llegó al área de descarga se encontró a un montón de obreros revisando cada una de las cabinas de los camiones allí estacionados. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a una de las bodegas de metal de uno de los camiones, quitando el seguro y tratando de usar su fuerza para abrirla.

—No hubiera podido llegar ahí— habló el hombre con voz razonable, pero Alec le dio una mala mirada, dejándole en claro que no iba a permitir que matara su esperanza antes de tiempo.

—Ayúdame— pidió. El hombre se unió a él, y juntos empezaron a abrir puerta por puerta de cada una de las bodegas. Alec no se desanimó, ya era de noche y había mirado en cada rincón de la empresa. Esas bodegas eran el único lugar donde no había mirado, a pesar de que sería ridículo que Magnus hubiera abierto una placa de metal, hubiera entrado, hubiera cerrado la puerta y de algún modo hubiera puesto el seguro exterior.

Estaba en la mitad de abrir una compuerta cuando dentro de la bodega la luz amarilla de las farolas de esa área iluminaron a Magnus. Alec había estado seguro que encontrarían a su prometido dormido, pero en realidad el moreno estaba totalmente despierto, sentado contra la pared del fondo de la bodega, abrazando sus propias rodillas, y con los ojos despiertos y alertas.

Casi sufre de un infarto al verlo, pero se recompuso en cuestión de segundos y entró a la bodega, haciendo que sus pasos hicieran un horrible eco. Cuando se acercó a Magnus pudo ver que éste tenía los ojos rojos, pero no sabía si había sido por no estar durmiendo, o porque tal vez había llorado.

El moreno levantó su mirada hacia Alec.

—Le temo a la oscuridad— murmuró, como si no hubiera sido suficiente con el primer vistazo que Alec había tenido de sus ojos para dejar claro ese hecho. En ese momento sus ojos dorados verdosos habían estado cargados de miedo.

El ojiazul se agachó y lo abrazó, pero esta vez no había sido como el abrazo fingido en el Praetor Lupus, esta vez era sincero, y con él buscaba transmitirle todo su apoyo y hacerle saber que ahora nada le pasaría porque él estaba ahí.

* * *

En el camino de vuelta a la mansión, nadie había hablado. Alec le había pedido a Clary que se marchara a casa, y la pelirroja así lo había hecho. Ahora Alec se encontraba manejando el auto mientras Magnus estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto mirando hacia sus propias manos sobre su regazo. Recordó a Magnus esa misma mañana, lleno de vida y entusiasmado por la idea de conocer la empresa y ser útil, y lo observaba ahora, con la mirada perdida, sin sonreír, y sin decir una palabra. Lo habían apagado, porque Alec estaba seguro de eso, Magnus no hubiera podido encerrarse a sí mismo, alguien lo había hecho, y temía preguntar al respecto. De hecho, temía decir una sola palabra, ¿Y si de algún modo le hacía rememorar esas horribles horas que había pasado a oscuras? Prefería callar, aunque eso significara que el culpable quedara en la impunidad.

Estaba seguro de algo, y era que haber llevado a Magnus a la empresa había sido un error. No porque los formatos hubieran estado mal, porque de hecho habían estado perfectos salvo por un último número ausente, sino porque a Alec ya no le importaba si Magnus quería algo o no, lo más importante era su seguridad. Lo iba a cuidar para mantener la apariencia de prometidos, y porque le preocupaba.

Ambos llegaron a la mansión, y ya que Simón, Maia y Jordan habían estado al tanto de la situación, se lanzaron a ellos preocupados preguntando los detalles de los hechos, y a Magnus si quería un té, a lo que negó con la cabeza. Alec lo observó con pesar, decidiendo que definitivamente prefería al Magnus de antes.

Después de despedirse de los demás, Alec acompañó a Magnus a la habitación, lo arropó, y tomó la linterna de la mesa de noche para alcanzársela directamente a las manos.

—Creí que te burlarías— dijo Magnus— Un adulto que le teme a la oscuridad… que ridículo.

—No es ridículo— habló Alec comprensivo— Y nunca me podría burlar. Yo tengo miedo a hablar en público ¿Recuerdas? Ambos tenemos miedos, es normal.

—Pero yo siempre me burlo de ti.

—Nunca te has burlado de mis miedos. Siempre lo haces de mi ropa— Alec le sonrió— Y está bien, yo me burlo de tu ropa a tus espaldas— una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa, se dibujó en los labios de Magnus, y Alec respiró aliviado, después de todo el moreno no estaban tan mal.

—Gracias, Alec.

Alec se giró y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir.

—Alec…— llamó Magnus, y Alec se giró hacia él— ¿Podrías dormir conmigo? Sólo por esta noche, lo juro— Alec lo miró, y dudó. Recordó las palabras de Jonathan, aquellas en las que le decía que no confiara en él. Sí, apreciaba a Magnus, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera estar apreciando a un mentiroso. Y a pesar de que el miedo del moreno era real, no sabía que más pudiera serlo, y Alec temía hundirse y llegar a encariñarse—Tal vez fue pedir demasiado— murmuró Magnus al notar que el silencio de Alec se hizo eterno.

—Lo fue— contestó el ojiazul y abrió la puerta— Descansa— y la cerró.

* * *

Apenas Magnus estuvo solo, encendió la linterna y alumbró en todas direcciones esperando que tal vez así pudiera dormir, pero minutos después se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba demasiado asustado para lograrlo. Se paró de la cama, salió de su habitación, atravesó el corredor, bajó las escaleras, y sin dejar de alumbrar el camino abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jordan y Maia. Adentró los chicos dormían en camas separadas debido a condiciones de Alec, pero en una misma habitación por puro capricho de ellos.

Apenas la linterna les dio en la cara, ambos empezaron a estirarse y a abrir perezosamente los ojos.

—¿Magnus? — murmuró Maia, extrañada de verlo ahí.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —preguntó a media voz. Los chicos lo miraron en silencio antes de sonreírle con dulzura.

—Claro que si— susurró ella mientras Jordan se ponía de pie.

—Uniré las camas— informó.

Diez minutos después ambas camas estaban unidas, con Magnus acostado en medio de Maia por un lado y Jordan por el otro.

—Descansa—susurró Maia.

—Y no te preocupes, no hay nada en la oscuridad que pueda dañarte— agregó Jordan.

Magnus apagó la linterna y durmió.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Magnus estaba recargado en la encimera de la cocina, mientras sostenía en sus manos un periódico que Maia muy amablemente le había traído cuando la chica había salido a comprar un bote de helado de vainilla para hacerle un desayuno especial.

Mientras Maia caminaba de un lado al otro, y Jordan entraba de vez en cuando para aconsejarla en su receta o solo molestarla, Magnus leía una y otra vez la primera plana, donde había una enorme foto de él caminando medio torcido fuera de la bodega y de Alec junto a él, con su fuerte brazo sosteniéndolo de los hombros como si se trataran de un par de amigos borrachos. Al parecer algún periodista había escrito una crónica sobre lo ocurrido en la empresa, y releer eso era como estar presente en la parte de la historia que se había perdido por haber pasado horas encerrado.

" _Cada uno de los ejecutivos abandonó su trabajo en cuanto sonó la alarma de incendios, la cual sirvió para sacarlos a todos de sus puestos y unirlos en la búsqueda"_

" _Alec Lightwood entró en medio de jadeos a la empresa"_

" _Ejecutivos y obreros se unieron para buscar al prometido desaparecido"_

" _La empresa dejó de funcionar en su totalidad desde el momento en el que Magnus Bane desapareció, y no volvió a funcionar hasta la medianoche"_

Aún estaba sorprendido por todo el caos que se había armado, y estaba regresando al primer renglón para leer la crónica una vez más cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Alec entró estirando sus manos frente a él como si acabara de despertar, solo que no lo había hecho. Magnus bajó el periódico lentamente mientras miraba al ojiazul de pies a cabeza. No tenía puesto su aburrido traje gris, al contrario, llevaba unos jeans claros, una sudadera marrón y unos tenis.

—¿No vas a ir a la empresa? —le preguntó, llamando su atención. Sabía que no tenía sentido preguntarle "¿No vamos a ir?" porque obviamente Alec ya no le permitiría ir con él, no después de que por su culpa hubieran ocurrido tantos problemas.

Alec primero miró al periódico en sus manos antes de subir la mirada para conectarla con los ojos dorado verdosos.

—No, hoy vienen mis hermanos ¿Recuerdas?

—Ah, cierto. ¿Algo en especial que deba saber?

—Son un poco recelosos y les cuesta confiar en desconocidos. Si no les agradas, cada uno es muy capaz de hacerte polvo—Magnus abrió los ojos ante la información, y Alec sonrió— Es broma. Son buenas personas—Magnus asintió no muy convencido y le dio una mirada a Jordan y a Maia, quienes ignoraban la conversación concentrándose en la comida. Magnus sospechó que era apropósito.

Alec observaba a Magnus con culpabilidad. Parecía que el moreno había superado lo de anoche, o incluso olvidado, pero él no. Sabía que si Magnus le volvía a pedir que durmiera con él, volvería a negarse. Y así lo haría una y otra vez mientras las palabras de Jonathan siguieran retumbando en su cabeza. La cosa era que, independientemente de lo que Magnus guardaba en su conciencia, era un ser humano, y todo ser humano tiene debilidades. Anoche el moreno se había dejado llevar por su debilidad, había olvidado su orgullo, y le había pedido que se quedara con él, pero Alec sabía que eso solo era momentáneo. Una vez que ya no tuviera miedo ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Aún así se sintió culpable. Tal vez no se hubiera quedado a dormir, pero pudo regresar y con palabras asegurarle que la oscuridad no era mala, o incluso ofrecer dejar la luz encendida toda la noche.

Dio un paso hacia Magnus con intenciones de llegar hasta él y disculparse, pero el timbre de la casa sonó.

—Ya están aquí— murmuró Jordan y salió de la cocina a paso apresurado para abrir la puerta.

—Vamos—le dijo Magnus mientras pasaba junto a él y también salía de la cocina. Alec suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, preparándose para lo que sea que tuviera que decir o hacer para convencer a sus hermanos de la relación con el moreno. Y salió de la cocina.

Magnus estaba de pie junto a la escalera, observando la puerta de entrada, la cual estaba siendo abierta por Jordan justo en ese instante. A través de ésta entró Isabelle usando unos lentes oscuros y con su cabello negro colgando sobre su hombro en forma de trenza.

—Hola Jordan— saludó la chica entusiasmada. Después caminó un poco más para darle espacio a Jace, quien le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza al castaño en forma de saludo.

—Alec— saludó Jace a penas lo vio— Me alegra tanto…

—Oh, no puede ser— interrumpió Isabelle junto a él, y se quitó los lentes como si quisiera ver mejor— ¡Magnus!

—¡Isabelle! — Alec y Jace observaron mudos como la pelinegra y el moreno, quienes supuestamente acababan de conocerse, se acercaron y se dieron un caluroso abrazo, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida— Es increíble que tú fueras la tal "Izzy"

—Tengo que reconocer que pensé en ti. Pero me dije ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que, de todos los Magnus en el mundo, sea el mismo? —la chica cortó el abrazo y lo observó con una radiante sonrisa.

—No hay muchos Magnus en el mundo— respondió el moreno con una sonrisa orgullosa. Jace frunció el ceño.

—Magnus Bane, supongo— Magnus se giró hacia él— Soy Jace Lightwood o Herondale, como prefieras— y le extendió una mano. Magnus la recibió formalmente.

—Todo esto del encuentro de los futuros cuñados es adorable— comentó Jordan llegando a ellos— Pero pueden terminar con lo que falta en el comedor. El desayuno ya está listo.

Unos momentos después los tres hermanos y Magnus se encontraban instalados en el comedor, con Magnus y Alec sentados uno junto al otro como se esperaría. Todos ponían atención a Isabelle, quien relataba con lujo de detalle todas las experiencias vividas en el viaje, incluyendo aquella en el bar donde había conocido a Magnus.

—¡¿Un bar?! — exclamó Jace indignado— Nunca te dejé en un bar. Recuerdo claramente que te dejé sentada en una cómoda e inocente silla en el parque.

—Tu cómoda e inocente silla resultó ser el lugar predilecto para que un perro salchicha marcara su territorio— la chica hizo una mueca— Aún lo recuerdo… y el bar estaba cruzando la calle, así que me dije ¿Por qué no?

—Te puedo enumerar una lista de razones de por qué no— intervino Alec mirando seriamente a su hermana. Isabelle abrió la boca para rechistar cuando Jordan salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja para dejar en frente de cada uno el desayuno.

—Disfrútenlo— exclamó y se detuvo junto a Magnus. Éste último no necesitaba comprobar los platos de los demás para saber que el suyo era diferente. Se trataba de una copa de vidrio con helado, nata, bizcocho, fresas, cerezas, arándanos, gelatina y crema; todo ordenado perfectamente de tal manera que parecía más una obra de arte que comida.

—¡ _Trifle_! —exclamó entusiasmado, y usó la cuchara para tomar un poco, destruyendo la obra de arte.

—Parece más un postre que un desayuno— comentó Alec a su lado, mirando la comida con desconfianza— ¿No le hará daño? — agregó dirigiéndose a Jordan.

—Esperemos que no….— respondió el castaño con nerviosismo, como si hasta ahora se pusiera a pensar en eso.

—Alec, eres demasiado sobreprotector— comentó Isabelle mientras partía sus _pancakes_ — Es inglés, de seguro comía esa cosa mañana, tarde y noche.

—De hecho, no— Magnus sacó la cuchara de su boca— Normalmente sólo se prepara en navidad— todos los presentes analizaron ésa información, y luego se giraron a ver a Jordan, quien mantenía una forzada sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó el castaño.

—Pero aun así está delicioso— se apresuró a añadir Magnus, tomando una nueva cucharada para remarcarlo. Jordan gruñó.

—¡Maia! ¡La tercera es la vencida! — y con eso el chico se fue de regreso a la cocina. Magnus lo observó irse, y continuó comiendo.

—Magnus…— el moreno se giró hacia Alec, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y por un instante se preguntó si ese era Alec fingiendo ser su prometido frente a sus hermanos o simplemente Alec siendo protector por naturaleza— No puedes desayunar eso, te va a hacer daño.

—¡Pero tiene fruta! —replicó— Eso debe contar como desayuno.

—No lo hace— Alec tomó la copa dispuesto a alejarla de ahí, pero Magnus fue más rápido, se apresuró a tomar una cucharada más, y la metió en la boca de Alec, quien al sentir la intrusión se quedó quieto y no le quedó de otra más que tragar el bocado. Poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se fue formando en su pálido rostro— Delicioso ¿Eh? — se jactó Magnus. La sonrisa de Alec se ensanchó, pero después volvió a recuperar la compostura con una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza.

—De todos modos no vas a comer eso— y alejó definitivamente la copa— ¡Jor…!

—Ya estoy aquí— el castaño llegó, prediciendo que Alec lo llamaría tarde o temprano, y se agachó para dejar un plato de _pancakes_ frente a Magnus, llevándose con él la copa. Magnus miró su postre siendo llevado de regreso a la cocina, y frunció el ceño mientras partía su nuevo y aburrido desayuno. De pronto sintió una mirada sobre él, y al levantar la cabeza Jace la bajó hacia su plato. Pero no era tonto, Jace lo había estado espiando y sospechaba que lo había estado haciendo desde que le había dado de comer a Alec en la boca. De algún modo ya se había ganado a Isabelle, pero no sabía si estaba logrando convencer a Jace.

—Ustedes son adorables— comentó ella bebiendo un poco de su vaso de leche— Y hablando de adorable… Alec ¿Quién es ese adorable chico que ahora es tu portero? No lo recuerdo de la última vez que vine de visita.

—Sansón es un amigo de Jordan— contó Magnus moviendo su mano hacia la chica— Llegó hace como… ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? Es divertido, pero no puedes mantener una conversación con él antes de que te nombre a la guerra de las galaxias o algún videojuego— pese a que Magnus veía aquello como algo negativo, vio un pequeño brillo de ternura aparecer en los ojos negros de la chica. Era claro que Isabelle era una diosa nacida en la tierra, y a pesar de que Simón no era feo, Magnus no entendía la razón de aquél brillo.

—Es Simón— corrigió Alec.

—Oh, si— concordó Magnus, y luego se quedó pensativo— Sansón…

—El hombre que perdió su fuerza porque le cortaron el cabello— le recordó Alec. Magnus le sonrió.

—Que haría sin ti, mi Alec—el ojiazul sonrió y volvió su atención a su comida, pero Magnus no había sentido esa sonrisa. Supo que fue falsa. Miró hacia los hermanos de Alec, Isabelle parecía encantada de la pareja, pero Jace entrecerraba los ojos hacia Magnus cada vez que éste no lo miraba.

Después del desayuno, Isabelle se quedó observando el anillo de Alec, maravillada por lo bien que el moreno conocía a su hermano ya que a éste último le gustaban más las cosas sencillas que lo ostentoso. Magnus levantó la barbilla y se jactó de sí mismo, mientras Alec soltaba una carcajada limpia y sincera. Magnus esperaba que los hermanos de su prometido hubieran entendido eso como una reacción por los nervios del ojiazul.

La pelinegra preguntó por los detalles de la boda, y casi se escandalizó cuando ni Magnus ni Alec le respondieron. Estando en un punto entre enojada y feliz, hizo de las suyas para lograr sacar a los prometidos y a Jace de casa, y ahora estaban los cuatro caminando por la calle en medio de la atestada ciudad, tratando de arreglar los detalles para el gran día.

Ya que Isabelle sospechaba que Magnus tendría mejor gusto que su hermano para esas cosas, tomó al moreno de gancho y no se separó de él mientras entraban y salían de las tiendas. Alec y Jace iban detrás de ellos, uno junto al otro, preguntándose cuál era la diferencia entre elegir gerberas o rosas blancas para decorar una mesa.

—Un parque— dijo Isabelle los suficientemente alto como para que sus hermanos atrás la escucharan— Me gusta la idea de que se casen en un parque.

—No quiero que cualquiera que pase pueda vernos— se quejó Alec.

—¡Una playa!

—Me gustaría casarme en una playa— murmuró Magnus con ensoñación.

—Las playas son demasiado grandes— se quejó Alec— muchas personas irían. Prefiero que nos casemos en la mansión— Isabelle se detuvo de golpe y se giró a verlo.

—¿Qué? Estás bromeando.

—Hablo enserio, entre menos gente vaya, mejor. Podríamos hacer la recepción también dentro de la casa. La verdad no tiene que ser el evento del año— Isabelle lo miró tal vez esperando que todo fuera una broma, pero cuando no fue así pareció estar decidida en golpear a su hermano. Aunque respiró hondo y, tomando la decisión más razonable, se giró hacia el moreno.

—Magnus, también es tu boda ¡Haz algo! — Magnus miró a Alec un momento antes de dirigirse a Isabelle.

—Alec ya tomó su decisión— le informó. Isabelle negó con la cabeza bufando y se alejó de ahí a pasos rápidos, claramente molesta—¡Isabelle! — gritó Magnus antes de correr a alcanzarla.

—Vaya…—murmuró Jace con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro—Así que quieres algo pequeño. Lo esperaría de ti en cualquier momento de tu vida, pero no creí que fuera a ocurrir en tu boda.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Alec, y le dio una mirada a Magnus e Isabelle. La chica no había llegado muy lejos, ya que se había detenido abruptamente frente a la vitrina de una pastelería. Ahora Magnus estaba junto a ella, también observando los pasteles.

—Siempre creí que soñabas con este momento— respondió Jace simplemente— Supuse que querrías que fuera especial, y no algo que parece más un compromiso de trabajo.

—Será especial— dijo, y antes de tener que añadir más, tomó a Jace del brazo— Vamos con ellos, creo que Izzy está realmente molesta y no puedo dejar a Magnus solo en esa situación.

Una vez que llegaron se enteraron de que el moreno había logrado convencer a la chica de ayudarle a organizar la boda en la mansión, y la única condición que ella puso fue que Jordan y Maia tuvieran que preparar un pastel de más de seis pisos. Alec hubiera creído que aquello sería imposible para cualquier persona en el mundo, pero a juzgar por un pastel de ocho pisos que Isabelle observaba embobada tras la vitrina, no lo era. Así que él y Magnus se encogieron de hombros y terminaron aceptando el trato.

Los tres pasaron el resto de la mañana recorriendo tiendas. El entusiasmo de Isabelle poco a poco le fue contagiado a Magnus, y después de dos almacenes más, éste ya estaba mirando emocionado, criticando, y eligiendo lo que más le gustaba para hacer de su boda algo que valiera la pena según su fino criterio. Alec no rechistó en ningún otro momento, y no solo porque lo que Magnus estaba eligiendo le gustaba, o porque el entusiasmo de su hermana y prometido logró instalar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sino también porque ver a Magnus feliz de que todo lo que quisiera lo estaba consiguiendo, movía algo en él. Había un brillo en los ojos dorado verdosos, algo así como si el moreno nunca hubiera podido elegir, como si fuera la primera vez, y eso hacía a Alec sentirse satisfecho. No había una mejor manera de disculparse por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Una vez que llegó la hora del almuerzo, en lugar de volver a casa, decidieron entrar a un centro comercial y almorzar ahí. Magnus de vez en cuando le daba miradas a Jace, quien había estado serio toda la mañana. Por las líneas de expresión en las mejillas del rubio, era claro que su normalidad era sonreír. Algo pasaba con él ¿Celos de hermano? ¿No creía la historia de los prometidos? ¿No le gustaban las compras? ¿Cansado por el viaje? Magnus se planteó infinidad de razones de aquella actitud, pero éstas solo se quedaron en posibilidades ya que no estaba seguro de que acercarse y preguntar fuera una buena idea.

—Comamos hamburguesas— sugirió Isabelle, y miró a Magnus— Es parecido a un emparedado, se trata de una rebanada de carne en medio de…

—Isabelle, si sabes que en Inglaterra pasa el tiempo ¿No? — cuestionó Alec rodando los ojos— Estoy seguro de que Mcdonalds llegó allá. No es como si se hubieran estancado en los 40'.

—Y tenemos televisión— añadió Magnus—Desde hace bastante tiempo, de hecho—Jace soltó una pequeña risa, y Magnus de pronto creyó que quizás las cosas con el rubio sí podrían resultar bien.

Después del almuerzo, Isabelle guió a los chicos por almacenes de recordatorios y luego a mandar tallar una estatua en hielo de una "M" entrelazada a una "A". Finalmente entraron a un almacén con una rústica fachada donde iban a mandar a hacer las invitaciones.

—¿Hola? —preguntó la pelinegra abriendo la puerta, haciendo que sonara la pequeña campanita sobre ésta. Adentro una anciana se puso de pie y la observó con una amable sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —Alec se dirigió hacia el lado izquierdo del almacen, donde había un tablero de madera con cientos de tarjetas colgadas. Todas eran de muchos colores, con diferentes diseños, y con un tipo de letra diferente.

—Yo creo que son manuales— Magnus se acercó a Alec para ver las tarjetas junto a él—Esa letra es hecha con tinta de pluma—Alec asintió.

—Izzy lo hizo por ti. Me da la sensación de que quiere algo victoriano para la recepción— Magnus sonrió conmovido, y después se giró hacia la vendedora y la pelinegra, quien ya le había explicado a la mujer lo que quería.

—Brillante pero tradicional…—murmuró la anciana y le dio una mirada a un pedazo de papel pegado en la pared, donde tenía su inventario—Mañana me llega una clase de papel suave y delgado, de color dorado. Podríamos dividir la tarjeta en dos, y decorarlo con una cinta blanca y una pequeña imitación de rosa roja.

—Eso suena perfecto—respondió Izzy. Magnus miró alrededor, pero como había temido, Jace se había quedado esperándolos fuera del almacén. Últimamente el rubio había hecho eso como por tres almacenes.

La mujer sacó de debajo de la vitrina un enorme portafolio, y lo abrió para ellos. Adentro habían cientos de tipografías, todas ellas muy hermosas.

—Alec—llamó la chica, y su hermano se acercó. Los tres pasaron las hojas, analizando cada uno de los hermosos abecedarios allí exhibidos, y finalmente Alec señaló uno con el dedo.

—Me gusta este— se trataba de un tipo de letra ligeramente inclinado, con los trazos fluyendo entre las letras, y algunas curvas saliendo de varias terminaciones.

—También me gusta—opinó Magnus.

—Se queda—Isabelle le devolvió el portafolio a la mujer, y ella anotó un número en una pequeña hoja, misma donde estaba anotando todas las características de las tarjetas.

—Es un estilo muy elegante—opinó ella— Así que todo lo haremos a la antigua. Necesito una lista con los nombres de todos los invitados, y los nombres de los prometidos.

Magnus y Alec anotaron su nombre en la pequeña hoja de la mujer, y quedaron en volver en la mañana del día siguiente con la lista de los invitados.

Una vez que salieron de la tienda, Jace se volvió a acercar a ellos y Alec le dio una mirada a su reloj.

—Tenemos que volver. Casi son las cinco, y Magnus aún maneja el horario británico.

—Está bien— lo tranquilizó el moreno— Tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme.

—Recuerden que tienen que hacer la lista de invitados— mencionó Isabelle. Alec pensó un momento.

—Si hacemos la lista ahora, es posible que te quedes dormido a los dos minutos. ¿Qué tal si volvemos y la hacemos mañana en la mañana?

—Me parece perfecto—Alec y Magnus se sonrieron, y mientras Jace se interesó en un perro callejero que pasó junto a ellos, Isabelle se enterneció ante la forma que tenían los prometidos para estar conectados; pero en realidad lo que pasaba era que los chicos estaban aprendiendo a decidir pensando en ambos, en las exigencias del cuerpo de Magnus, y en calmar la sobreprotección de Alec.

Los cuatro volvieron a la mansión. Magnus se fue inmediatamente a dormir, pero los hermanos Lightwood se colocaron sus pijamas y bajaron a cenar, tal como habían hecho años atrás cuando aún eran niños.

Cada uno se sentó en su respectiva silla, y Jordan salió y dejó un plato de sopa de pollo frente a cada uno.

—Gracias, Jordan— dijo Alec antes de que el chico asintiera hacia él y entrara a la cocina. Jace levantó una cucharada y la llevó a su boca.

—Maia no cocina mal— opinó.

—Está delicioso—secundó Isabelle—Es grandioso estar en casa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? —les preguntó Alec.

—Lo primero que se me ocurre, es hasta tu boda— contestó la chica— Pero no lo sé. ¿No nos necesitas en Inglaterra para la nueva sucursal?

—No de momento—respondió Alec—Clary ya se está encargando de eso.

—Ya veremos, entonces—dijo Jace— Si mamá y papá se enteran de tu boda, y deciden venir, cosa que pasará, no nos dejarán ir tan fácilmente. Desde hace un buen tiempo están con la idea de que es hora que Izzy y yo nos encarguemos de la empresa aquí, para dejarte a ti libre— Alec frunció el ceño.

—Me gusta encargarme de la empresa, no hay otra cosa que prefiera hacer.

—Alec—llamó Isabelle seriamente—Te vas a casar. Es totalmente entendible si decides irte a recorrer el mundo con Magnus, y nadie te culparía por ello—Izzy miró a Jace— Es más, nos gustaría que lo hicieras. Has estado trabajando todo el tiempo, mereces un descanso—Alec suspiró y tomó una cucharada de su cena.

—Vamos muy rápido. Ni siquiera me he casado.

—Debes empezar a pensar en el futuro—replicó su hermana— Ya no eres solo tú. Ahora tu vida estará unida a alguien más, y no puedes suponer que todas tus decisiones tendrán el apoyo absoluto de Magnus. Por lo que he visto, él te consiente demasiado al dejarte tomar las decisiones importantes, como la fecha de la boda, dónde vivirán después, cuantos invitados, en donde será… y es normal, está enamorado y ambos son jóvenes. Pero no siempre va a hacer así, y mi consejo para que tengan un feliz matrimonio es, aunque él no te lo pida, que lo escuches y tomes en cuenta su opinión— Alec se quedó mirando a su hermana, tratando de digerir la información.

—Lo dice la que no puede mantener un año de relación con la misma persona—replicó Jace.

—Quizás no soy buena novia— aceptó la pelinegra— Pero sería una fantástica esposa.

—Yo en Magnus veo más respeto que amor hacia Alec— intervino Jace, y Alec abrió los ojos hacia él.

—Donde hay amor, hay respeto— intervino la chica—A mí me parecen adorables.

—¿Y sabes de donde vino? —preguntó Jace ignorado a Izzy, y mirando intensamente a su hermano— Magnus. ¿Sabes cuál es su pasado? ¿Qué hacía antes de conocerte?

—Eso no importa—le respondió Alec— Lo que importa es lo que vivimos, y lo que nos falta por vivir.

—Eso suena muy romántico, incluso para ti—repuso el rubio— Y sería fantástico si fuera cierto, pero hay pasados demasiado oscuros como para simplemente ignorarlos.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Jace? —le preguntó la chica.

—¿Sinceramente? —Jace alternó la mirada entre sus hermanos— Me preocupa que Alec vaya a casarse con alguien a quien no conoce. —Alec frunció los labios. Durante la tarde había tenido la duda de si estaban convenciendo a Jace o no, y al parecer su hermano adoptivo era más difícil de lo que creía.

—Yo conozco a Magnus—replicó— Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre él, y eso es suficiente para mí. Tengo toda una vida para terminar de conocerlo por completo—Izzy le sonrió, y luego le dio una palmada al brazo de Jace.

—¿No es hermoso? Es justamente lo que siempre quisimos, que nuestro Alec se arriesgara de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo bueno que Magnus es para Alec? —la chica soltó una risita—Para mí que tienes celos de hermano.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Alec e Isabelle se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Jace no lo hizo.

El rubio fue sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Magnus, entró y después de distinguir una pequeña linterna gracias a la luz del corredor, cerró la puerta a su espalda. Tomó la linterna de la mesa de noche del moreno, e iluminó a su alrededor hasta dar con lo que temía: recargados contra la pared, habían tres bastones de madera, con el mismo estilo del que había encontrado en la casa de su abuela.

Se giró hacia Magnus, quien dormía plácidamente sin notar el ruido o el movimiento a su alrededor. Ahora el rubio no tenía dudas. Magnus Bane era el acompañante sexual de su abuela, aquel que también había sido el acompañante de muchas más. Era alguien que vendía su cuerpo a cambio de dinero, y por ello era claro que solo se casaría con Alec por interés.

Jace supuso que Alec desconocía la verdadera identidad de Magnus, y por eso él debía ponerlo en evidencia. Afortunadamente era tan millonario como el ojiazul, y eso lo volvía la perfecta oportunidad para Magnus de ganar dinero extra con alguien diferente antes de tener que pertenecer solo a una persona por el resto de su vida. Dejó la linterna de nuevo sobre la mesa de noche, se desvistió hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, y con sumo cuidado se metió en la cama del prometido de su hermano. Si Alec realmente amaba a ese hombre, nunca le creería si le decía la verdad, la verdadera prueba debía ser más definitiva.

" _Iré a llamarte en la mañana"_ fueron las palabras que Alec le había dicho a Magnus justo antes de que éste último se fuera a dormir, y fueron las palabras que Jace tenía en mente mientras se quedaba dormido.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Magnus gruñó, odiaba despertarse temprano, y aun así su organismo iba en su contra. Automáticamente se acercó hacia el calor de otro cuerpo sobre su cama, tratando de obligar al propio a volver a conciliar el sueño. Y estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero recordó que ya no estaba en Londres, sino en Estados Unidos, y por lo tanto ya no tenía que dormir con nadie. Abrió los ojos y se paró de un salto. Jace, el hermano de Alec, estaba acostado en su cama. Sin ropa. Inmediatamente se miró a sí mismo, pero descartó la posibilidad de un error porque, primero, estaba vestido, y segundo, había estado completamente sobrio anoche.

Pero entonces ¿Qué demonios hacía el hermano de Alec en su cama?

Jace estaba profundo, con la respiración normalizada, un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro sobre el cobertor, como si inútilmente hubiera intentado cubrir su pecho desnudo.

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Magnus de sus pensamientos, y se giró hacia ella temiendo ser descubierto in fragantti. Aunque técnicamente no había hecho nada malo.

—Alec…—murmuró, sabiendo que no podía ser otra persona diferente al ojiazul, y antes de levantar alguna sospecha, corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla, agradeciendo mentalmente el hecho de que el chico extrañamente haya decidido golpear en lugar de simplemente entrar como siempre había hecho.

Llegó hasta la perilla, abrió la puerta rápidamente, se coló a través de ella, y la volvió a cerrar a su espalda, tratando de ocultar el interior de la habitación con su cuerpo. Alec tenía una mano elevada en el aire, como si hubiera estado dispuesto a tocar otra vez. Claramente era extraño que alguien te abriera la puerta un segundo después de tocar.

—Buen día— saludó sonriendo, como normalmente lo hacía.

—Buen día— Alec bajó su mano— ¿Pasa algo?

—No—mintió, no queriendo meter a Jace en problemas, o meterse él mismo—Es solo que madrugaste, no te esperaba tan temprano— Alec le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te sorprendas. A diferencia de ti, me gusta madrugar—Magnus notó que Alec ya estaba vestido con su traje gris, por lo que el ojiazul debió de haberse despertado mucho antes.

—Y sigo sin entenderlo—le respondió. Se cruzó de brazos, buscando parecer casual. No podía levantar alguna sospecha que hiciera que Alec entrara a su habitación. Al menos no hasta saber cómo llegó Jace ahí— ¿Entonces vamos a hacer esa lista?

—Sí, podemos hacerla en el estudio— respondió el chico, y se giró para empezar a caminar por el pasillo. Magnus le dio una mirada a la puerta de su habitación. Con Alec ahí, no podía simplemente entrar. Tendría que esperar a que Jace despertara para discutir las cosas, por lo que siguió a Alec hacia el estudio, aquel lugar de la mansión al que nunca había entrado.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron, Alec cerró la puerta para darles un poco de privacidad. Era muy temprano como para que alguien más estuviera despierto, pero aun así no quería que nadie los interrumpiera. Después del maravilloso día que había pasado ayer (porque debía aceptarlo, haber ido de compras con Magnus le había encantado) y sumándole la culpabilidad que aún sentía por haber dejado solo a Magnus en su momento de mayor debilidad, lo habían puesto a pensar. Anoche, después de cenar con sus hermanos, había pasado un buen rato meditando las cosas, y había llegado a una conclusión: Magnus no era una mala persona, le agradaba, y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mejorar su relación con él. Quería ser su amigo.

—Es la primera vez que entras aquí ¿Verdad? —comentó divertido al ver a Magnus mirando con la boca abierta las esculturas y los cuadros que Maryse había puesto en ese estudio hacía años. Alec sabía que a Magnus le gustaba recorrer la mansión, Jordan, Maia y Simón se lo habían dicho; pero sospechaba que el moreno había guardado respeto hacia esa habitación, y quizás por eso no había entrado. Después de todo, Magnus era un inglés, por lo que cosas como la privacidad, los modales y la prudencia debían ser una prioridad para él.

—Sí—respondió Magnus, pero sus ojos se apagaron al enfocarse en un cuadro—¿Quién es él? —preguntó con la voz dura y el ceño fruncido. Alec siguió su mirada y se encontró con el cuadro de Jonathan, aquel que Clary le había regalado y que solía admirar en silencio.

—Es…— quizás decirle la verdad era una mala idea. No creía que Magnus pudiera juzgarlo por su obsesión hacia el rubio, pero a pesar de todo era algo de lo que se avergonzaba porque sabía que estaba mal y que debía superarlo, era solo que no quería. Por otro lado, Magnus con quien debió haberse casado era con Jonathan, y puede que el moreno lo haya reconocido, y por eso ahora su ceño estaba fruncido. ¿Acaso Magnus estaba enojado con Jonathan porque era con él con quien había querido casarse? Alec sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos, y se recordó a sí mismo que ya había concluido de que el moreno era una buena persona— Sebastián Verlac, un importante personaje político en la historia americana. ¿Te suena? —Magnus negó con la cabeza, y afortunadamente su concentración en la pintura no le dejó detectar la mentira en la voz de Alec— En fin, ven, sentémonos.

Unos minutos después, ambos chicos estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la sala de cuero negro dentro del estudio. Alec tenía una libreta y una pluma en sus manos mientras iba enumerando a los invitados.

—Mis dos padres…—murmuró— Por supuesto, Jace e Isabelle. Quizás la abuela de Jace quiera venir, y los primos Penhallow…—terminó de anotar, y levantó la mirada hacia Magnus—Listo mi familia ¿Qué hay de la tuya? —Magnus se estiró para tomar una de las mullidas almohadas blancas del sofá y colocarla sobre sus muslos, como si buscara algo en lo que mantener entretenidas las manos.

—Solo mi padre… pero dudo que vaya a venir—Alec frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

—Su hijo va a casarse, no puede perderse algo tan importante, por más ocupado que esté…

—No va a pagar el vuelo—interrumpió. Y Alec parpadeó sorprendido, ahora lo entendía.

—Oh—le sonrió amablemente— No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de los costos de todo— y bajó la cabeza hacia la libreta—¿Cómo se llama?

—Asmodeus—Alec anotó el nombre, y le dio la sensación de que Magnus quería decir algo más. Pero no lo hizo.

—Vamos con amigos—Alec empezó a anotar los nombres de sus empleados más allegados y de sus amigos fuera del trabajo. Eran muy pocos, pero no creía que necesitara más—Bien, ahora los tuyos— Magnus le dio una mirada a la lista y negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nadie—ahora Alec estaba confundido. Magnus era tan social, alegre; y él era el tímido, el que prefería reservarse. ¿Cómo era posible que la persona llena de vida frente a él, tuviera menos amigos de los que él mismo tenía? Sin embargo, no quiso presionar con el tema. Lo último que quería era hacer sentir incómodo a su prometido. Volvió a acercar la lista hacia él y empezó a anotar todos los amigos de sus padres, ejecutivos, empresarios, reporteros, abogados, contadores, y gente adinerada de Nueva York, aquella que no podía faltar al evento por el simple hecho de que el anfitrión tuviera el apellido Lightwood. Una vez que terminó con 80 personas, se sorprendió de que la mayoría fueran nombres de gente que ni siquiera quería o conocía muy bien, pero se sorprendió aún más de que de toda esa gente, solo una vendría por Magnus.

—Terminé—anunció, y le entregó la lista a Magnus para que la leyera. Después de todo, la boda era de los dos, y como Isabelle le había dicho, Magnus también tenía derecho de elegir.

El moreno leyó la lista, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Woolsey? —Alec suspiró.

—Sabes que tenemos que invitarlo.

—Vaya… uno, dos tres… seis reporteros. Siete con Woolsey. No sabía que te gustaba arriesgarte, esto es técnicamente un suicidio—esta vez el ojiazul rió.

—Son amigos de mis padres. No todos ellos son tan entrometidos como Woolsey.

—Tus padres…— Magnus bajó la libreta y la cerró. Lucía pensativo— Me imagino que no importa, pero de todos modos quiero llevarme bien con ellos. Después de todo, serán mis suegros. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Me llevaré bien con ellos? —Alec meditó la pregunta.

—Quizás con papá, eres divertido, y a papá le gusta reírse. Mamá es más responsable y centrada, muy madura. Tu… bueno… te sientas en el suelo de tu habitación para ensuciarlo todo, y ayer estabas dispuesto a desayunar un pastel, así que… quizás deberías lucir más como un británico auténtico con ella, y menos como Magnus— Magnus se quedó observando un momento a Alec, pero finalmente no puedo aguantar la carcajada que aquel comentario le provoco. Alec también tuvo que reírse, la risa de Magnus era muy contagiosa.

—Y para que conste, soy un británico auténtico—replicó con rastros de sonrisa en sus labios—Bueno, yo creo que ya deberíamos ir a la tienda ¿Hoy irás a la empresa?

—Sí, ahora que mis hermanos están aquí, debo ir a ponerlos al corriente de todo. Parece que se quieren encargar de los negocios por un tiempo— Magnus le sonrió.

—Eso significa que vas a tomar un descanso—Alec se encogió de hombros— ¡Y botarás todos esos espantosos trajes grises! —ahora fue Alec quien rió.

—No será un descanso eterno, y no botaré mis trajes. Para tu información, todos me los regaló mamá. Así que de todos modos no puedo deshacerme de ellos— Magnus se quedó con la palabra en la boca ante la mención de su futura suegra, pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

—Démosle a los trajes grises un descanso, entonces. Cuando no tengas que ir a la empresa, quisiera verte vestido como a ti te gustaría vestirte—Magnus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta—Iré a bañarme y cambiarme, no tardo.

"Como a ti te gustaría vestirte" repitió Alec mentalmente. La cosa era que él no sabía cómo le gustaría vestirse, los trajes grises, aunque tampoco le gustaban mucho por ser tan formales, le sirvieron de comodín para evitar tener que pensar en lo que un chico de su posición debería usar.

* * *

Veinte minutos después Alec estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto con Magnus al volante. El moreno le había pedido a Alec si podía manejar, y el ojiazul simplemente se había encogido de hombros y le había entregado las llaves. Por una parte, manejar no era de su agrado, por eso era que Clary siempre había tenido que hacerlo. Y por otra, no se sentía capaz de negarle algo a Magnus. No aquella mañana, donde ambos hablaban y reían como si fueran grandes amigos.

Antes de llegar al almacén, Alec le indicó a Magnus el camino para llegar a un Starbucks. Ya que habían salido temprano de casa, ni Maia ni Jordan se habían despertado aún, por lo que no habían desayunado nada. Alec era fan de una sana alimentación, pero al mismo tiempo era fan de la practicidad que un café enfrascado brindaba.

Magnus estacionó el auto, y ambos chicos se bajaron para dirigirse al negocio.

—Seis de la mañana—dijo Alec al tiempo que su aliento se condensaba al salir de su boca, creando una nube blanca—Es increíble el frío que hace.

—Desventaja de madrugar—aportó Magnus, al tiempo que se acercaba aún más a Alec y pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, como si buscara darle calor con su cuerpo. El ojiazul, en lugar de cohibirse, inmediatamente respondió al gesto levantando su brazo y pasándolo por los hombros de Magnus, recibiendo más calor, y también brindando un poco del propio a su acompañante. Ambos caminaron prácticamente abrazados hasta el recibidor, donde el chico que atendía los miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué desean?

—Yo quiero un mochaccino ¿Tu que quieres? —preguntó Alec.

—Un latte—el chico anotó la orden, y les preguntó por un nombre para el pedido. Alec guardó silencio esperando a que Magnus dijera su nombre—Ma…lec. Malec está bien. Es mi prometido, así que somos uno— el ojiazul quiso reír ante ese comentario, pero solamente asintió con una sonrisa. El chico si rió, y anotó dicho nombre.

—No recuerdo el camino hacia el almacén— comentó Magnus mirando hacia la ventana de la cafetería.

—Yo conduciré, entonces— dijo Alec resignado.

Unos momentos después ambos corrían aún abrazados hacia el auto, y se separaron cuando cada uno entró a su lugar. Magnus se sentó, cerró la puerta, y frotó sus manos mientras tiritaba.

—Odio el frío—comentó. Alec rodó los ojos y arrancó hacia el almacén de las invitaciones—Trajiste la lista de invitados, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Magnus. Alec dio una mirada por el espejo retrovisor para comprobar que la lista estaba en el asiento de atrás. Magnus siguió su mirada y se estiró para tomar la libreta y llevarla sobre sus rodillas—Que original, tu libreta es gris ¿Fue un regalo de la vendedora cuando compraron tus trajes?

—Fue herencia de mi abuelo—contó Alec mientras giraba una esquina— Él la compró, pero nunca la usó. Hace unos años, cuando abrieron su tumba, encontraron esa libreta con él. Mi madre la pidió, y me la entregó a mí—Magnus lo observó boquiabierto e inmediatamente dejó caer la libreta al suelo del auto. Alec lo miró de reojo y soltó la carcajada más grande que había hecho en su vida—La compré en una papelería, y no había otro color— confesó entre risas, y unos segundos después Magnus se le unió.

—Solo para que conste—dijo el moreno dando bocanadas de aire— No me río de tu pésimo y escalofriante intento de chiste.

—Mi pésimo y escalofriante intento de chiste fue buenísimo—replicó Alec orgulloso de sí mismo.

—No lo fue—aseguró Magnus—Lo divertido aquí fue que dijiste una mentira, y yo la creí ¿Qué está pasando con el universo y su orden natural? ¿Acaso te estás volviendo bueno mintiendo, o yo me convertí en un idiota?

—Dado que no quiero que te enojes, voto porque me volví bueno mintiendo—Alec sonrió—Ponme aprueba.

—De acuerdo. Alec ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

—Mis hermanos nos presentaron por skype, y mantuvimos una relación a distancia por meses.

—¿Por qué ninguno tenía un anillo?

—Porque la primera proposición fue abrupta e inesperada para los dos. Hasta para mí, aunque yo la hice.

—Vaya, que sencillo es repetir mis mentiras— bufó Magnus— Tienes que crear las tuyas. Lo pondré difícil ¿Cuál fue nuestra primera cita en américa? —Alec le dio una rápida mirada y sonrió.

—Fuimos por un café a starbucks—respondió inmediatamente—Hacía mucho frío, y tú odias el frío, así que caminamos abrazados hasta el vendedor, quien nos miró con envidia porque quería lo que nosotros teníamos— Magnus borró su sonrisa divertida y dirigió su mirada hacia la carretera.

—Lo de abrazarte…—murmuró menos animado— No estaba pensando, perdón. Espero que no te haya molestado o incomodado.

—No lo hizo. Si yo tuviera tu seguridad, quizás habría hecho lo mismo—Magnus volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

—Y el chico no tenía envidia—replicó—Me dio la impresión de que estaba aguatándose una carcajada al ver como caminábamos. Por nuestra diferencia de alturas, debimos parecer unos pingüinos al entrar al local.

—Dijiste que mintiera, ahí está mi mentira—dijo Alec. Magnus asintió orgulloso.

—Nada mal.

Ambos chicos llegaron al almacén de las invitaciones, le entregaron la lista a la mujer, y luego Magnus se subió nuevamente al asiento de conductor y Alec al de copiloto.

—Tengo una sugerencia—habló el moreno—Si quieres, te puedo llevar a la empresa, y luego vuelvo a pasar por ti para llevarte a casa ¿Qué dices?

—No estoy de acuerdo, porque tú vendrás conmigo—Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad? —pero frunció el ceño— Muy bien, esto es extraño. Creí que al principio solo habías decidido ser amable conmigo, pero querer volver a llevarme a la empresa, y más después de todos los problemas que causé ahí… ¿Qué está pasando?

—Eso no fue culpa tuya—replicó Alec— Y ahora que lo mencionas, no quiero que te sientas culpable por eso ¿Está bien? —Magnus asintió.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué me llevarás a la empresa contigo? —Alec podría responderle con la mayor verdad. Aquella donde quería redimirse de su culpabilidad por no haber hecho más por Magnus cuando éste dejó ver su miedo, pero no quería que el moreno creyera que también era culpa suya. No quería que Magnus viera su miedo como un problema, algo que haría que la gente hiciera cosas por él por lastima.

—Mis hermanos irás más tarde—respondió—Ellos esperarían que llevara a mi prometido—Magnus asintió y volvió su vista al frente. Al parecer, esa respuesta era suficiente para él.

—En ese caso, vamos.

* * *

Magnus condujo hasta el parqueadero subterráneo de la empresa Lightwood, donde ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro y subieron al elevador para ingresar al edificio. No habían vuelto a hablar en el camino, pero no era incómodo o molesto. Alec enserio esperaba que su relación hubiera mejorado.

—Buen día, chicos—saludó Tessa cuando Alec y Magnus llegaron al escritorio de la castaña— Alec, tengo unos documentos para ti— el ojiazul asintió y se giró hacia Magnus.

—Magnus, ve a mi oficina y espérame ahí ¿Sabes dónde es, verdad?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Adiós Tessa—el moreno se giró y empezó a caminar por el corredor. Alec recibió los papeles que Tessa le fue alcanzando, y empezó a firmarlos.

—Alec…—llamó la chica dudosa. Alec levantó la mirada hacia ella, quien mantenía la vista fija en el corredor donde Magnus había desaparecido—No sé si debería decirle a Magnus que lo lamento. Me siento extraña por fingir que nunca pasó, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de comentar algo al respecto— Alec sabía a lo que se refería, y mentalmente agradecía que todos en la empresa parecían tener las mismas dudas de ella, ya que nadie había dicho nada.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas, Tessa—recomendó y continuó firmando— Magnus parece querer olvidarlo. No lo ha vuelto a mencionar tampoco, y yo evito tocar ese tema.

—¿Y cómo ha estado? Cuando ustedes se fueron, lo vi muy afectado.

—A nadie le gusta dejar su miedo en evidencia frente a todo el mundo—repuso Alec—Afortunadamente Magnus no es alguien tímido. Estará bien, solo… no lo menciones. En este caso creo que si es mejor fingir que nunca pasó—Tessa asintió y recibió los papeles firmados.

—¿Incluso aunque eso significa no castigar a quien lo encerró ahí? —Alec suspiró.

—Incluso así.

—¿Sabes? Quizás planeaban extorsionarte luego, como un secuestro. No se me ocurre otra razón para encerrar al prometido del jefe.

—Quizás, no me agrada pensar en que trabajo con alguien que quiere hacerle daño a Magnus, pero al menos ahora sé que no podrá intentarlo de nuevo—Tessa sonrió.

—Ya veo venir al Alec sobreprotector— comentó con voz cantarina.

— Adiós Tessa— Alec se alejó de allí. En realidad, la experiencia del moreno sí que había despertado algo en él, y aunque jugar al papel del prometido era algo que se supone debía hacer, no quería dejar en evidencia su preocupación. Era como si prefiriera esconderse tras la fachada de lo que estaban fingiendo ser, a mostrar y aceptar lo que empezaba a sentir.

Alec caminó por los corredores hasta llegar a su oficina, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni una pizca de miedo al haber permitido que Magnus entrara a ese lugar tan importante. En realidad, en cierta manera le parecía conmovedor saber que ahí dentro alguien lo estaba esperando. Abrió la puerta y se asomó, atrapando a Magnus revisando los catálogos con muestras de telas de empresas que querían hacer negocios con ellos. Entró de lleno y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Algo que te guste? —preguntó. Magnus levantó la mirada del catálogo.

—Hay muchas telas que me parecen asombrosas. Hay unas de colores brillantes, y otras metalizadas… esas llaman mi atención. ¿Por qué no has hecho un convenio con los que te las ofrecen?

—Porque no todo el mundo se arriesga a usar algo así.

—Porque no las distribuyen—replicó Magnus—Si fueran más vistas en las vitrinas, la gente empezaría a usarlas. Son asombrosas.

—Pero las personas prefieren usar colores oscuros.

—Porque eso es lo que empresas como la tuya compran—Magnus cerró el catálogo y volvió a dejarlo sobre el escritorio—Empresas Lightwood tiene un nombre con reconocimiento, y por lo que he oído son estables en el mercado. Creo que es hora de que empiecen a arriesgarse un poco, y a dejar de pensar en lo que vende para empezar a pensar en dejar una huella en las tiendas de ropa. Si siguen distribuyendo lo que todo el mundo espera, no avanzarán—Alec parpadeó hacia él, en parte sorprendido y en parte orgulloso.

—Clary se fue de viaje para encargarse de unas encuestas que le encargué ¿Qué opinas si la reemplazas como mi asistente? Veo que entiendes de esto—Magnus le sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, y también deberías preparar una propuesta de proyecto sobre lo que me acabas de decir, y presentarla en alguna reunión con el consejo directivo—Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? Hace unos días ni siquiera me hubieras dejado tocar un lápiz en tu escritorio—Alec rió.

—Cierto, pero no me preguntaste si podías tomar ese catálogo.

—¿No podía? —Alec se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su silla giratoria.

—Que mi prometido esté en mi oficina husmeando en mi trabajo, es lo que todos esperarían que pasara— sonrió— Y lo esperarían aún más si te conocieran.

—Espera un momento—Magnus observó fijamente a Alec sentarse en su silla y luego levantar la mirada para verlo— Estás… ¿Dándome mi lugar como tu prometido? —Alec tosió ligeramente mientras pasaba la mirada sobre los papeles en su escritorio.

—Quizás.

—¿Quizás? —la voz de Magnus era seria— ¿Lo estás haciendo o no?

—Lo estoy haciendo—Magnus duró un momento en silencio mientras procesaba aquello antes de continuar.

—¿Por qué? —Alec lo miró y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Magnus lo anticipó— Por favor no me digas que tiene que ver con lo que me ocurrió aquí en la empresa. Prefiero que me encierres en mi habitación y que solo tú puedas llevarme comida, a que trates de ser amable conmigo solo porque te de lástima que… tenga miedos— Alec se puso de pie de nuevo y lo miró firmemente. Había algo que se movía en el pecho de Alec al saber que la persona más segura que había conocido, se mostraba tan vulnerable cuando era dejada al descubierto.

—Te dije que todo el mundo tiene miedos—repitió— Y debería sentirme indignado de que tú supieras mi temor desde hace mucho, pero que yo desconociera el tuyo. Ahora entiendo tantas cosas… entiendo lo que ocurrió realmente con las baterías, entiendo por qué duermes con una linterna, y entiendo por qué te escucho gritar en las noches—Magnus parecía querer bajar la mirada avergonzado, pero Alec continuó antes de darle la oportunidad— Tú me entiendes, me conoces, sabes quién soy, lo que hago, y a qué le tengo miedo. Yo creo que he llegado a entenderte, y ahora sé a qué le tienes miedo. Y no me voy a burlar, ni voy a menospreciarlo. Tú y yo nos respetamos el uno al otro, y nos apoyamos cuando nos enfrentamos a lo que más nos aterra—Alec dio un paso hacia él— Magnus, somos prometidos en todo el sentido de la palabra. Si ya superamos la parte difícil de aceptarlo en nuestra vida personal ¿Por qué no hacerlo también en la empresa?

—Déjame pensarlo—Magnus tamborileó su barbilla, y Alec supo que estaba jugando— Quizás… Porque tú no confías en mí.

—Lo hago— Magnus lo miró sorprendido, y Alec inhaló y exhaló antes de explicarse— Quiero decir, aun no entiendo qué tipo de situaciones te llevaron a dedicarte… a lo que te dedicabas en Inglaterra. Ni tampoco cómo fue posible que aceptaras este trato. Pero confío en ti, te lo juro—Magnus parpadeó hacia él y sonrió.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Alec-gruñón-Lightwood?

—¡Hey! —Alec rió— Solo quiero llevarme bien contigo. Tengo mis razones para cumplir mi parte del trato, y tú tendrás las tuyas, así que es inevitable que terminemos casados por un año. Y al menos quisiera ser amigo de mi futuro esposo.

—Pienso lo mismo— Magnus estiró una mano hacia él, y Alec la recibió y la estrechó. Ambos estaban sellando un trato, ahora serían amigos, se apoyarían como prometidos que eran, y ya no habría más odio o peleas. Cuando volvieron a separarse, Magnus lo miró curioso— Nunca te he preguntado ¿Cuáles son tus razones?

Por su lado, Magnus ya había aceptado que Alec lo había ganado en una apuesta para casarse con él. Al principio le había parecido aberrante tal hecho, pero ahora que conocía a Alec, sabía que debía haber una razón muy fuerte por la que el ojiazul necesitaba casarse.

Alec, por su parte, no quería confesarle a Magnus que su razón era que no quería que Jonathan se casara con alguien más. Esa era una debilidad que le daba vergüenza admitir.

—Creo que es mejor que mantengamos eso como un secreto— propuso precavido. Magnus asintió tratando de ser comprensivo.

—Está bien—luego suspiró— Así que ya soy tu prometido… ¿Eso significa que ya no me dejarás en casa y podré acompañarte al trabajo?

—Solo si quieres.

—¡Si quiero! Todos son muy amables, pero Maia y Jordan están casi todo el tiempo juntos y yo solo estorbo, y a Sandro pocas veces lo entiendo—Alec rodó los ojos.

—Sandro es un cantante, nuestro portero se llama Simón—algo en el estomago de Alec se revolvió al haber usado la palabra "nuestro", y fue muy agradable.

—Así que no hay muchas cosas por hacer—continuó el moreno.

—Bueno, ahora están mis hermanos—propuso Alec. Magnus hizo una imperceptible mueca, Isabelle era una diosa, pero Jace era el demonio. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero desde que el rubio había llegado solo le había traído preocupaciones. Y aún le faltaba averiguar por qué demonios Jace había dormido en su cama.

—Igual prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo—repuso. Alec sonrió ligeramente sonrojado.

—Eso es bueno, porque ahora eso será lo que harás. Así que, asistente, ve con Tessa y pídele nuestra agenda de hoy—Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Primero que todo, ni siquiera a Clary la llamabas asistente. Puedes decirme Magnus, o si quieres algún apodo cariñoso. Me encantan los apodos cariñosos, y tú y yo tenemos la excusa perfecta— Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

—Magnus serás.

—Segundo que todo— continuó Magnus, rindiéndose con lo anterior— En el camino te traeré un café. Negro y sin azúcar ¿Verdad? — Alec volvió a reír y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio. Tenía la sensación de que haber hecho las paces con Magnus era una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado.

—Así es—Magnus se giró hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya vuelvo, garbancito! —y salió antes de que Alec pudiera protestar.

El ojiazul abrió su carpeta con una sonrisa aún en sus labios, y pasó unos minutos leyendo la carta de Ragnor y Catarina, aquella donde informaban que recientemente habían recibido las encuestas realizadas por Clary, y que estaban satisfechos con los resultados. Sin embargo, y solo para estar seguros, querían una segunda prueba. Alec suspiró y sacó su celular del bolsillo para llamar a la pelirroja.

Magnus entró a la oficina, y al ver que Alec estaba hablando por celular, evitó hacer ruido mientras se acercaba a él, se sentaba frente al escritorio, y dejaba el café frente al ojiazul.

—Clary, necesito que hagas otras encuestas— habló al celular—Las anteriores estuvieron perfectas, pero Ragnor y Catarina quieren otra prueba. ¿Te importaría quedarte unos días más en Inglaterra?

—Claro que no— respondió la chica a través de la línea— Aunque no podré ir a la pasarela ¿Recuerdas?

—Eso no importa, Izzy y Jace ya están aquí, iré con ellos.

—De acuerdo. Inmediatamente me pondré a redactar las nuevas encuestas. Les enviaré los resultados a Ragnor y a Catarina, me avisas a penas tengas una respuesta— y la chica colgó. Alec sabía que Clary estaba apurada en terminar allá y volver pronto para retomar su puesto de asistente, y al ojiazul le hubiera gustado decirle que no tenía de que preocuparse ya que alguien más había tomado su lugar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Magnus con la hoja del itinerario en sus manos.

—Magnus, ¿hoy tenemos algún evento relacionado con una pasarela? —preguntó. El moreno levantó la hoja y leyó.

—Si, a las ocho de la noche, calle Wirther con 84, edificio Opher Haymert, salón A2. Pasarela de _Little Midenz_ — Alec asintió con un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie.

—Iré a pedirle a Tessa que solicite e imprima las invitaciones formales. Mientras tanto, llama a mis hermanos y recuérdales que ésta noche iremos a ese evento.

—Claro— Alec salió de la oficina y Magnus sacó su celular— En realidad, llamaré a Isabelle y le diré que le diga a su hermano— murmuró.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Varias horas después, Alec y Magnus salieron de la empresa y se dirigieron a casa, ambos exhaustos por el trabajo del día.

Alec sabía que ese camino de vuelta usualmente lo compartía con Clary, pero la pelirroja normalmente se iba a casa una vez que ambos cruzaban el jardín de la mansión, y había algo especial en entrar a tu casa riéndote con alguien con quien habías pasado todo el día, y con quien compartías el mismo hogar.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al comedor, donde Jordan apareció para servirles un trozo de pastel y una taza de café con crema y caramelo.

Jace e Isabelle habían llegado a la empresa, y cada uno se había dirigido a su respectiva oficina para atender los asuntos que habían estado pendientes por semanas. Ambos seguían allá, pero le habían prometido a Alec no tardar mucho para poder volver temprano y prepararse para la pasarela.

—No creo que tarden— tranquilizó Magnus y miró hacia la ventana, donde el cielo estaba entre blanquecino y azul— Ya casi son las cinco, y la pasarela es a las ocho. Restándole una hora de viaje, ellos tienen una hora para terminar lo que sea que estén haciendo y volver aquí— Alec suspiró.

—La última vez que se fueron de viaje, les recomendé que se llevaran algo de trabajo, pero no me escucharon— Magnus le dio un sorbo a su café.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen en la empresa, de todos modos?

—Por ser Lightwoods, hacen parte del consejo directivo—Magnus lo miró con interés— Deben firmar varias entregas que ya se hicieron y futuras, y deben revisar el informe de sus acciones. Aunque lo que más les va a tardar es lo primero. Desde la última vez que comprobé, ambos tenían un montón de papeles en espera de su firma.

—Si son parte del consejo directivo… ¿eso significa que es a ellos a quienes debo presentar mi proyecto?

—Sí, pero también ante otros accionistas externos y… mis padres—Magnus parpadeó hacia él. Ahora sabía por qué Alec no había insistido con el tema del proyecto cuando se lo había propuesto.

—Entiendo. Creo que primero esperaré a que tus padres se enteren de nuestra boda.

—Gracias— Alec sonrió agradecido y empezó a cortar su pastel— Y date prisa, debes arreglarte para la pasarela— Magnus inmediatamente lo miró y dejó caer la cuchara que había tenido en su mano, haciendo que ésta tintineara en el plato del pastel.

—¿Qué?

—Eres mi prometido ¿No creerás que te iba a dejar, o sí?

—No mencionaste que podía ir.

—No creí que necesitara hacerlo—Magnus volvió a parpadear sorprendido.

—¿Entonces puedo ir?

—Por supuesto— Magnus se puso de pie emocionado mientras una radiante sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Será genial! El paretor lupus fue una entrevista, pero ahora todo el mundo verá a los prometidos en acción, ya lo verás—Magnus iba a girarse hacia las escaleras, pero miro a Alec y lo evaluó de arriba abajo, haciendo una mueca ante el traje gris— Te alistaré tu ropa y la dejaré preparada sobre tu cama. No acepto un no por respuesta—y subió las escaleras.

—¿Qué? — Alec también se puso de pie y se apresuró a seguirlo. Era un poco incómodo pensar que Magnus iba a entrar a su cuarto— ¡Magnus, espera!

La verdad era que Magnus, una vez anunciado que iba a entrar a la habitación de Alec, se había arrepentido. Sus costumbres le dictaban que estaba mal entrar a el dormitorio de una persona si ésta no te acompaña, pero empezó a sentirse mucho mejor al saber que Alec lo estaba siguiendo. Ambos iban a entrar, y por lo tanto aquello no contaría como una falta de educación.

Sabía dónde quedaba la habitación de Alec, era el único lugar de la mansión al que aún no había entrado, y tenía curiosidad. ¿Sería colorida? ¿Aburrida? ¿Parecería el cuarto de un anciano o el de un niño?

—¡Está bien, tú ganas! —gritó Alec a su espalda— ¡Pero espérame! — Magnus solo se detuvo justamente frente a la puerta cerrada de color negro, y unos momentos después Alec se detuvo junto a él, dándole una mirada a su prometido y luego a la perilla—Aquí vamos— Alec abrió la puerta y entró, con Magnus siguiéndole los talones.

La habitación no era tan amplia como se esperaría del cuarto del primogénito de una familia influyente. Era incluso más pequeña que el cuarto que Magnus estaba ocupando en la mansión. Las paredes eran blancas, había una sencilla cama con cobertor azul oscuro perfectamente hecha, una mesa de noche, un escritorio repleto de papeles y libros, y un armario. También habían varios libros por todas partes, tantos que parecía el cuarto de un universitario y no de un hombre profesional.

—¿Bienvenido? —intentó el ojiazul. Magnus pasó rápidamente sus ojos por algunas cubiertas de los libros más cercanos, encontrándose con un montón de novelas, la mayoría de ellas británicas.

—Historia de dos ciudades, La isla del tesoro, El castillo de Otranto, Grandes esperanzas, Jude el oscuro, Tiempos difíciles…—Magnus miró a Alec con una sonrisa, a lo que éste rodó los ojos.

—Bien, tienen buenos libros—Magnus rió.

—Quien diría que eres un fanático de la literatura inglesa—Alec se encogió de hombros y se agachó para recoger unos cuantos libros y apilarlos sobre el escritorio—De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que te gustara leer. Nunca te he visto por ahí con un libro.

—Mi vida no es solo la empresa, Magnus— Alec lo miró— Y si reconociste los títulos, supongo que los has leído ¿Verdad? — Magnus asintió— ¿Lo ves? Tú tampoco pareces un amante de los libros.

—Es que no lo soy—Magnus decidió ignorar el desastre y se dirigió al armario— Pero por nacer donde nací, tuve una infancia llena de novelas— el moreno abrió el armario, llamando la atención del ojiazul, quien dejó de recoger libros y se centró en él— Ahora… veo mucho gris por aquí, pero me sorprende de ver también otros colores.

—Respecto a eso, Izzy a veces cree que necesito…

—Y tiene razón— Magnus sacó un conjunto rojo pasión, a lo que Alec abrió los ojos.

—Cosas que realmente no necesito— dijo, terminando su última idea— Como esa cosa.

—"Esa cosa" es un conjunto hermoso que algún día te pondrás— repuso Magnus y volvió a guardarlo para seguir trabajando—Tenemos café claro… algo que no nos sirve para la ocasión. Y verde, pero sé que ni querrás verlo. Oh… ¿Qué me dices de negro? Creo que te gusta el negro, y nunca te he visto con un traje negro— Magnus sacó dicho conjunto y se lo enseñó. Alec giró un poco la cabeza, analizándolo.

—No está mal.

—¡Está perfecto! Te verás muy guapo. Más de lo que ya eres, claro— el moreno se giró para buscar una camisa o una corbata o quien sabe qué, mientras Alec se dejaba caer sobre su cama y lo observaba. Algo así era lo que siempre se había imaginado que haría con Jonathan, pero se encontró con que no estaba decepcionado.

* * *

Varios minutos después,Magnus estaba terminando de abrochar los botones del puño de su chaqueta negra con brillos purpura. Se sentía orgulloso porque había dejado a Alec luciendo como un galán de película, aunque realmente la ropa solo era un adorno, porque el ojiazul ya tenía una belleza natural que simplemente le había faltado explotar. Jace e Izzy habían llegado de la empresa, y en ese momento la chica estaba en la habitación de su hermano mayor ayudándolo con su peinado. Magnus sabía que ese era el momento perfecto para enfrentar a Jace, por lo que se apresuró en terminar de arreglarse, y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la del rubio.

Una vez que llegó, se plantó ante la puerta y tocó.

—Adelante— habló Jace desde adentro, por lo que Magnus entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda, con la intención de que nadie pudiera verlos o escucharlos. Jace había estado intentando amarrar una corbata azul oscura a su cuello, pero al ver al recién llegado entrecerró los ojos hacia él, mientras una de sus manos arrojaba la prenda al suelo y la otra sacaba su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón— Al fin vienes a verme, sabía que lo harías en algún momento, pero te tardaste más de lo que creí.

—Pues no te he visto en todo el día, en realidad no tuve otra alternativa salvo esperar— soltó, porque era la verdad después de todo. Jace se acercó peligrosamente. Magnus no quería retroceder, primero porque detrás de él estaba la puerta y no quería terminar acorralado, y segundo porque no entendía las intenciones del rubio, por lo que simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

—Solo por si te preocupaba, anoche no pasó nada— comentó el chico. Magnus paseó su mirada por el rostro del joven frente a él y pudo concluir dos cosas, la primera era que Jace realmente era muy atractivo, parecía un ángel dorado; y la segunda era que, aunque el rubio fuera quien se había acercado, se le notaba incómodo.

—Te metiste en mi cama, para mí eso es algo— antes de que Magnus pudiera reaccionar, Jace había metido la mano en su bolsillo, y así de rápido como lo había hecho, la había sacado y se había alejado. Magnus miró hacia abajo, alcanzando a distinguir el borde de un fajo de billetes sobresaliendo de la tela. Entonces entendió el porqué de que el rubio hubiera sacado la billetera—¿Es una broma?

—Listo, ahora no pasó nada— comentó Jace.

—¿Estás sobornándome para que guarde silencio?

—Sí, y también estoy pagándote por tu compañía—Magnus, con solo escuchar aquello, sintió que su mundo se vino abajo. Un sinnúmero de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, todos de aquellos a quienes les tuvo que dar "compañía" en Inglaterra. Jace debió notar su reacción, porque una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro—Sabía que eras tú— murmuró orgulloso—Muy bien, ahora escucha. Alec es el mayor, él siempre tendrá responsabilidades, le encanta hacerse cargo de la empresa, y por lo tanto no puedes esperar nada de él salvo quedarte aquí por el resto de tu vida. Yo, en cambio, soy una mejor opción. Aparte de ser heredero de los Lightwood, también soy el único heredero de los Herondale. No me hago cargo de ninguna empresa, tengo propiedades en doce países de aquí a la China, y mi vida consiste en viajar por todo el mundo. Puedo ofrecerte mucho más de lo que crees que tendrás con Alec. —Magnus sentía su garganta seca, se sentía descubierto, aunque en realidad no había hecho nada malo. Primero Alec descubría su mayor miedo, y ahora el hermano de Alec le lanzaba a la cara una de sus mayores debilidades: Su verdadero ser.

—¿Por qué quieres que me vaya contigo? Si solo te hace falta hacerte un tatuaje en la frente que diga "heterosexual" —eso pareció dejar mudo un momento a Jace, y Magnus lo celebró. Era claro que al rubio le interesaban más las chicas, pero Magnus también sabía que aquella situación nunca había sido un impedimento para él en el pasado. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, porque seducir al hermano de su prometido no estaba en sus planes— Además… tal vez sea un poco sínico de mi parte ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

—Mi abuela es Imogen Herondale— a Magnus le hubiera gustado golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Justo la única cliente de su padre de la que se había librado.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón— dijo, porque no se le ocurría que otra cosa podría decir para salvar la situación—Tengo un pasado del que no estoy muy orgulloso, pero tu hermano está al tanto de él, y lo acepta—Magnus metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó el dinero y lo arrojó al suelo— Y yo ya no soy el de antes.

—Apareces de la nada, y luego Alec me dice que se va a casar contigo— Magnus podía ver el enojo en esos ojos dorados, pero también podía ver una chispa de cariño. Jace quería a Alec, y por eso no quería que lo lastimaran—No sé si él te ama, pero lo que sí sé es que tú no lo amas a él. Una persona que se ha vendido a sí misma se olvida de cosas más importantes que lo material, como los sentimientos. Si es verdad que te has acostado con mi abuela, y quien sabe con cuantos más, entonces solo quieres conseguir tu objetivo sin importar lo que tengas que hacer, incluso si eso sea casarte. Y si puedo apostar, diría que vas tras la fortuna de Alec. Pero te repito mi oferta, no te quiero comprar para mí. Solo quiero que te alejes de él.

—No me voy a alejar de Alec— Jace gruñó, y Magnus casi que puso ver esos ojos dorados brillar en fuego.

—Pondré a tu nombre todas mis propiedades en el mundo, y todo lo que sea que vaya a heredar de los Herondale—Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido, y Jace sonrió ladinamente— No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por mis hermanos.

—Puedo verlo, pero no te servirá de nada. El dinero de Alec no me interesa.

—¿Entonces es la empresa?

—No.

—¿La mansión?

—No.

—¡¿Qué es?!

—¡Es él! ¡Es Alec! —Magnus miró firmemente a Jace— Me voy a casar con él, y no importa si tú estás de acuerdo o no. No puedes ofrecerme nada que me haga alejarme de tu hermano—el moreno se giró con la intención de salir de la habitación, pero Jace volvió a hablar.

—No permitiré que lo lastimes.

—Yo tampoco quiero lastimarlo.

—¡Entonces vete! ¡Deja que él haga su vida con alguien que lo ame realmente, y que no tenga un pasado tan sucio como el tuyo! — Magnus le dio una mirada, pero no respondió y dejó la habitación.

Jace tenía razón, Alec era una buena persona y merecía casarse con alguien igual, pero Magnus se convencía de que él no estaba ahí por gusto. Y que si fuera por él, hubiera renunciado a Alec desde el momento de haberlo visto por primera vez. Porque Alec era alguien responsable y de buen corazón, amaba su oficio y a su familia, y no quería decepcionarlos por nada del mundo. En cambio, él era esa "decepción" que solo mancharía todo lo que para Alec era importante.

Estaba caminando por el corredor cuando Alec e Isabelle aparecieron, ésta última luciendo un vestido de dos piezas de color uva.

—¡Magnus! —llamó la chica, y tomó la mano de su hermano para arrastrarlo con ella—¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que quedó fantástico? —Magnus observó a Alec. Isabelle había peinado sus rebeldes cabellos, haciéndolos lucir aún más negros y casi lisos. Magnus sonrió ante la expresión de incomodidad de Alec por ser observado.

—Es hermoso— dijo sinceramente. Alec parpadeó hacia él, mientras que Isabelle dio un aplauso entusiasmada.

—Me encanta que te haya gustado, porque Alec no dejaba de mencionar tu buen gusto en cuanto a la ropa que le escogiste, y debía hacer algo que estuviera a la altura.

—¡Izzy! — riñó Alec, a lo que ella rió.

—Quiero decir… ¡Jace, hay que irnos! — gritó, y luego miró a los chicos frente a ella— Iremos en el auto de Jace, nos vemos allá— les guiñó un ojo, y luego se alejó por el corredor con sus altos tacones negro repiqueteando sobre el suelo. Ambos chicos la observaron irse, y luego se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Alec un poco nervioso. Lo que les esperaba sería otra prueba, y siempre estaba el miedo a ser descubiertos. Magnus le sonrió tratando de transmitirle confianza y extendió una mano hacia él. Alec la tomó y ambos caminaron por el corredor para bajar las escaleras.

* * *

El evento se llevaba a cabo en un amplio salón con paredes de espejo con plata y una apariencia esférica que estaba ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeado por altas rejas de hierro negro. Mientras el auto de Alec entraba por el camino de acceso, Magnus echó un vistazo a la puerta del salón desde su ventana, donde hombres y mujeres elegantes le entregaban algo a un hombre de etiqueta, y luego ingresaban al salón. De allí no podía ver nada salvo la luz dorada que resplandecía del interior hacia la puerta.

Alec detuvo el auto y ambos se bajaron, el ojiazul le entregó las llaves a otro hombre en etiqueta, y luego caminó junto a Magnus hacia el salón.

—¿Ya habías venido? —le susurró el moreno.

—Sí, pero esta vez es diferente—Magnus sabía que se refería a que ésta vez tendría que actuar, por lo que puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y se dirigieron a la puerta. Alec se detuvo un momento mientras le daba al hombre de etiqueta las invitaciones, y luego los dos entraron.

Había una suave música sonando en el aire. Una parte del salón estaba organizada de manera que parecía un restaurante elegante, con pequeñas mesas redondas para los invitados, y mesas más largas repletas de comidas y bebidas. La otra parte tenía una larga tarima que iniciaba desde atrás de un telón, y terminaba en medio de un grupo de sillas. Ahí sería la pasarela.

El lugar estaba bastante lleno, pero aun así la gente seguía entrando por la puerta. Magnus no reconoció a nadie, y se preguntó vagamente si entre ellos habría diseñadores, o actores, o cantantes, o demás gente importante.

—Alec Lightwood—alguien dijo. Ambos se giraron hacia la voz, donde una mujer extremadamente bella se acercaba con una copa de champagne dorada en su mano. Era rubia, con brillantes ojos verdes, de piel blanca casi lechosa, y estaba usando un vestido negro de plumas que se ceñía a su cintura.

—Camille Belcourt— saludó Alec cortésmente— Diseñadora—le susurró a Magnus, a lo que éste último asintió.

—Que encantador verte de nuevo, vi tu aparición en el Praetor Lupus, fue muy conmovedora— le dio una mirada a Magnus— Tú también estuviste excelente—ella le extendió una mano a Magnus, quien la estrechó cortésmente.

—Él es mi prometido— presentó Alec, pese a que aquello era algo que Camille ya sabía.

—Tu prometido es muy apuesto— halagó ella mientras le soltaba la mano— ¿Y para cuándo será la boda?

—Espera nuestra invitación— dijo Alec, y luego miró sobre su hombro— Magnus, vayamos a conseguir algunas bebidas. Nos vemos luego, Camille.

—Espero que sea pronto— dijo ella— Y un placer conocerte, Magnus.

—Igualmente— respondió el aludido, y mientras Alec se giró, él se quedó un rato más viendo a la señorita Belcourt, quien llevó la copa a su boca y dio un pequeño sorbo. Luego alcanzó al ojiazul— Es muy elegante— susurró deslumbrado.

—Es una arpía— replicó Alec— Fue cuñada de Woolsey Scott por muchos años. Después Ralph murió, y desde entonces Woolsey y Camille son inseparables, se quieren como hermanos. No dudo ni un segundo de que ella quiera sacarnos información para Woolsey, no te fíes de ella— Magnus asintió obediente, aunque un poco decepcionado.

Ambos llegaron a la mesa de bebidas y cada uno tomó una copa, Magnus la misma que le había visto a Camille, y Alec un vino tinto.

Después del encuentro con Camille, algunas otras personas se habían acercado a saludar. Magnus había creído que él iba a llevar las riendas de la situación, pero en realidad era Alec quien llevaba la conversación y lo presentaba como su prometido, algo de lo que Magnus aprendió a sentirse orgulloso, por lo que levantaba la barbilla y sonreía. A lo largo de la velada se había detallado en miradas que algunas personas le lanzaban a Alec, y que éste o las ignoraba o no se daba cuenta. Sentía algún tipo de satisfacción cada vez que, ante una de esas miradas, tomaba la mano de su prometido, o pasaba su brazo por su cintura, o dejaba descansar su muñeca sobre el hombro contrario. Algunas veces incluso le recibió la copa vacía a Alec y con una radiante sonrisa se ofreció a ir a volver a llenarla. Con esa acción casi que podía ver a unos cuantos retorcerse de envidia.

Algo cercano a una hora pasó para que alguien por medio de parlantes les informara a los invitados que el desfile ya iba a empezar, y que debían ir a la pasarela y sentarse.

Una chica de vestido negro y con un organizador en sus manos fue ubicando a los presentes, dejando a Alec y a Magnus en primera fila. Éste último no cabía de la emoción.

—¿No estás emocionado? —le susurró al ojiazul.

—No.

—Que aguafiestas— Isabelle y Jace había llegado hacía un rato, y ambos estaban detrás del telón preparándose con los demás modelos— ¿Nunca has modelado?

—No— Alec lo miró— Eso no es lo mío— y de pronto las luces se apagaron y la música ganó más volumen. Magnus, antes de llevar su atención a la tarima, pensó en que si Alec quisiera, eso sí sería lo suyo. A su mirada, Alec era el más atractivo de los hermanos Lightwood.

La pasarela comenzó con hombres y mujeres saliendo cada poco tiempo y luciendo sus extravagantes atuendos en medio de aplausos, flashes de cámaras, y música. Magnus logró reconocer a Jace y a Isabelle cada que éstos salían, y debía reconocer que los chicos sabían lo que hacían. Unos minutos después todos los modelos hicieron una línea para salir juntos, y al final entraron dos modelos masculinos llevando de gancho a una elegante mujer de edad. Magnus sabía que ella debía ser la diseñadora de esa línea de ropa. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie mientras ella tomaba un micrófono y decía unas palabras de agradecimiento a los asistentes a su evento, a los modelos, organizadores, y demás participantes, y a las empresas involucradas, entre las que estaba la de los Lightwood. Luego del ensordecedor aplauso de todos, la mujer invitó a pasar a la otra parte del salón para la cena con la que se daría por terminada la velada.

—¿Tienes sueño? —le preguntó Alec preocupado, y Magnus no iba a mentirle.

—Sí, pero resistiré.

—La parte más importante ya pasó— comentó el ojiazul— Si quieres, podemos irnos—Magnus miró sobre su hombro, donde algunos cuantos no dejaban de lanzarle miradas a Alec, a pesar de que las acciones de Magnus habían sido bastante claras. El moreno frunció levemente el ceño.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Vamos, seguro que hay mucha gente importante que aún no te ha saludado— ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la parte de comedor del salón, y Magnus volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pendiente de cualquiera que se propasara en miradas hacia Alec. Quizás su relación no fuera real, pero las otras personas no sabían eso; y aunque Magnus y Alec nunca lo hablaron, estaba seguro de que tenían las mismas condiciones de una relación verdadera, donde incluía la fidelidad. No temía que Alec fuera a engañarlo con alguno de los esperpentos que los rodeaban, sabía que eso nunca ocurriría, simplemente quería que dichos esperpentos tuvieran ese hecho presente.

Ambos chicos fueron sentados en una mesa, uno al lado del otro, y momentos después llegaron Isabelle y Jace a sentarse con ellos. El primer plato fue una suave crema de tomate con pan tostado. Magnus veía a los hermanos Lightwood comer tranquilamente, sin ningún problema. En cambio él empezaba a preocuparse de ver su cuchara ligeramente borrosa, como si por más que se resistiera, el sueño quisiera llevárselo consigo.

—Ya regreso— informó a todos en la mesa, sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño masculino. Su reflejo en el espejo le devolvió una mirada ligeramente enrojecida, y dio un grito ahogado al pensar en que todos ahí afuera pudieran notar que tenía sueño. Tomó un poco de agua fría en sus manos y se mojó suavemente la cara, dando pequeños golpecitos. Alec parecía estar llevando bien la situación por sí solo, pero de todos modos no podía dejarlo solo. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y miró la hora: eran las 11.

—¿Acaso nunca podré volver a trasnochar? —dijo en voz alta, aprovechando que no había nadie más en el baño. La pasarela estaba increíble, y él quería disfrutarla en su máximo esplendor, pero su maldito sueño se entrometía.

Sintiéndose un poco más despabilado, volvió a salir del baño y se dirigió de regreso a la mesa, pero se detuvo y maldijo mentalmente a Jace. Su silla estaba ocupada por uno de los esperpentos que le había estado lanzando miradas al ojiazul a lo largo de la noche, y aunque Alec mantenía la mirada pegada a su plato, Jace por el contrario hablaba animadamente y con una sonrisa hacia el intruso. Magnus frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué demonios era lo que Jace estaba haciendo, aparte del hecho de haberlo sacado de la mesa ya que, a juzgar porque su crema sin terminar ya no estaba, era claro que ahora a ese sujeto empezarían a servirle ahí.

Alec levantó la mirada y la encontró con la de Magnus. El moreno notó como su expresión cambio, y sin perder tiempo el ojiazul se puso de pie y llegó hasta él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? —Magnus miró por encima del hombro del chico hacia Jace, quien ahora fruncía el ceño hacia ellos.

—Sí, vámonos— Alec asintió, tomó a Magnus de la mano, y lo llevó hacia la mesa, donde todos levantaron la mirada para verlo.

—Nosotros nos vamos. Jace, Izzy, nos vemos en la mansión. Mike, fue un placer volver a verte, y te agradeceré si le das Melody mis felicitaciones por sus diseños.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó el tal Mike.

—Magnus está cansado.

—Ah—Mike miró al moreno— Horario ingles… cierto—aunque sabía que era tonto, Magnus se sintió un poco mal. Si no fuera por él, Alec hubiera podido quedarse y disfrutar más de la velada. Es más, si su prometido fuera ese chico sentado frente a ellos, hubiera podido hacerlo.

Después de las despedidas, Alec y Magnus salieron del lugar y solicitaron el auto para volver a casa.

Una vez en el auto, Alec mantenía su mirada en la carretera, y de vez en cuando miraba al chico a su lado, quien parecía esforzarse en mantener los ojos abiertos.

—No te preocupes, puedes dormir. No sería la primera vez que te llevara a tu habitación, de todos modos— Magnus le dio una mirada curiosa, queriendo preguntar sobre aquello. Pero antes, había algo que quería decir.

—Perdón, entiendo que estos eventos son importantes para ti, y detesto que por mi culpa hayamos tenido que irnos.

—¿Qué? —Alec se veía confundido— Magnus, te lo dije, no estaba emocionado. Estas cosas no me importan—el moreno parpadeó.

—¿Y por qué nos quedamos tanto tiempo?

—Porque tú parecías feliz, pero luego no tanto, y ahora tenías sueño—una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Magnus. Estaba conmovido hasta la médula de que todo hubiera sido por él.

—Cuando no estaba tan feliz, era por culpa de todos esos que te miraban todo el tiempo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche.

—¿Quiénes?

—Los que te miraban.

—¿A mí? —Alec no pudo evitar reírse, y Magnus frunció el ceño al ver que para el ojiazul aquello era divertido—Magnus, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Sí lo hacían, pero tú no te dabas cuenta.

—Eso es porque no lo hacían.

—¡Que sí! Y también estaba ese chico… el que se sentó con ustedes.

—¿Mike? —Alec le dio una rápida mirada su prometido— Fue uno de los organizadores del evento, y solía trabajar con nosotros.

—Pues no dejaba de mirarte, y Jace….—Magnus se detuvo de golpe. Juraría que Jace estaba entregando a su hermano en bandeja de plata al tal Mike, pero esas eran cosas que Alec no tenía por qué saber— Y Jace e Isabelle no hicieron nada al respecto— arregló.

—Ya te dije que trabajó con nosotros— Magnus se cruzó de brazos y miró ceñudo hacia la ventana. Escuchó de fondo la suave risa de Alec— Oh, vamos, Magnus. Tú eres mi prometido. Mejor deja de preocuparte por eso, y duerme.

Magnus, en lugar de dormir, meditó en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso eso era una escena de celos? No tenía derecho, pero era inevitable. Dio una profunda respiración y miró hacia la ventana en silencio, dando el tema por terminado.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a casa, ambos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación con la intención de dormir. Magnus entró arrastrándose y se dejó caer sobre la cama, quedando profundo en el acto. Alec, por el contrario, estuvo dispuesto a ponerse su pijama, pero su celular vibró ante la entrada de un mensaje.

 **¿Estás durmiendo? ¿Puedes salir? Estoy en tu jardín, y quiero mostrarte algo.**

 **Att: Jonathan.**

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, y corrió hacia la ventana de su habitación. El rubio estaba caminando alrededor de la piedra que rodeaban la fuente de agua, con los brazos extendidos y tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Levantó la mirada, y al ver a Alec desde la ventana levantó una mano y lo saludó. Alec le devolvió el saludo, y luego entró y se apresuró a la puerta.

Una vez que llegó junto a la fuente, Jonathan se bajó de un salto y le sonrió.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¿A dónde?  
—Es una sorpresa—Alec no pudo evitar emocionarse, sin embargó, dudó. Él no era de los que se escapaba en la noche para irse quién sabe a dónde con el chico que le gustaba, normalmente era más responsable que eso.

—Jonathan….

—¿Por favor? —el rubio hizo un puchero, y el ojiazul no pudo decir que no ante tan adorable expresión.

—De acuerdo—dijo. Jonathan empezó a dirigirse a la calle, con Alec caminando detrás de él.

—Vayamos en mi auto.

* * *

 **Aprovechando la ocasión, quiero agradecer a los que leen*-* enserio, es asombroso. No sé si sepan, pero empecé a escribir fics malec hace como un año o dos, y lo hice solo porque era divertido, la verdad no me esforzaba mucho en que quedaran bien. Luego vi que la gente me leía y fue hermoso, y decidí empezar a esforzarme y aprender a escribir como era debido. Sé que aún me falta mucho por aprender, y les agradezco por darme una oportunidad a pesar de que aún me considero una principiante. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!**

 **Y ya :) volviendo al cap, see, mugre Jace y todo eso.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Alec, una vez que atravesó la puerta de cristal de la entrada, sintió en su cuerpo el cambio de temperatura; mientras afuera la noche estaba helada, ahí dentro hacía mucho calor. Todo estaba atestado de personas, había muchos colores, y mucho brillo. Una enorme fuente de agua y luces de colores se alzaba en el centro del lugar, y junto a ella, sobre un pedestal giratorio, había un reluciente y aparentemente costoso auto. Las personas se aglomeraban alrededor de los diferentes juegos, y todos tenían una radiante sonrisa en su boca. Hombres de etiqueta y bellas mujeres caminaban de un lado para el otro con bandejas en sus manos, repartiendo bebidas alcohólicas a los jugadores. El ojiazul sabía que existían, sin embargo nunca antes había estado dentro de un casino.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —le preguntó a Jonathan.

—Vamos a jugar— respondió el rubio, puso una mano en la espalda de Alec y empezó a guiarlo.

—Jonathan… nunca antes había estado en un lugar así— comentó Alec mirando incómodo alrededor— No sé qué hacer, no sé jugar.

—Yo te enseñaré— propuso el chico—Y te prometo que te vas a divertir, de lo contrario no te hubiera traído— ambos caminaron hacia el escritorio de fichas, y Jonathan saludó animadamente a la chica rubia que atendía mientras le pedía el cambio de 100 dólares, según él era un pequeño valor para empezar. Alec notó la familiaridad con la que esos dos se trataron, y recordó que Jonathan tenía acciones en varios casinos en Nueva York. Quizás ese fuera uno de ellos.

Cuando el rubio tuvo las fichas en su poder, se las entregó a Alec y se alejó de allí. Alec lo siguió mientras le daba una mirada a las fichas. Eran duros y pequeños discos de colores.

—Empezaremos con algo fácil…—escuchó que murmuró Jonathan—¡Ya sé! — Alec se vio arrastrado hacia una mesa donde cuatro personas se sentaron alrededor de un grupo de cartas rojas y negras en el centro. El rubio se acercó a cruzar unas cuentas palabras con el encargado, y después de eso, a pesar de que habían muchos alrededor, Alec ya se encontraba sentado en la silla de uno de los jugadores. Definitivamente Jonathan parecía tener cierto poder ahí.

—Bienvenidos, jugadores— habló el hombre de traje de etiqueta encargado del juego—El orden de jugada iniciará con la primera persona a mi derecha, y así sucesivamente alrededor de la mesa—el hombre tomó el montón de cartas del suelo y le entregó a cada jugador dos, una roja y una negra. Alec vio sus cartas sobre la mesa y las miró como si se trataran de un raro espécimen.

—Sólo puedes mirar una— le susurró Jonathan al oído. Alec notó que los otros tres jugadores levantaron una de las cartas y la miraron, así que él tomó la roja e hizo lo mismo. Era un diez de corazones rojo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le susurró Alec.

—Cada uno debe apostar la cantidad de fichas que quiera— respondió el rubio— Después se revelan las cartas. Si tus dos cartas tienen el mismo número o el mismo símbolo, recibes el triple de la suma de la apuesta de todos. Si no lo tiene, pierdes lo que apostaste.

—No entiendo— dijo Alec, pero antes de que Jonathan pudiera volver a hablarle, el encargado habló.

—¿Cuánto van a apostar?

—Dos fichas— habló el hombre a su derecha, tomó dos de los discos de colores, y los dejó en el centro de la mesa.

—Dos fichas— habló Alec, e imitó al hombre.

—Tres fichas— dijo una mujer pelirroja a la derecha de Alec.

—Una ficha— habló el cuarto jugador, un hombre ya de edad. Una vez que todas las fichas estuvieron en el centro, el encargado usó sus dos manos para acercarlas a él.

—Ocho fichas en total— contó el hombre— El ganador de la primera ronda recibirá 24 fichas. Empecemos— el hombre a la derecha del hombre tomó sus dos cartas y les dio vuelta ante la mirada de todos, encontrándose con un ocho de corazones negros y un dos de tréboles rojos. Dio un pequeño gruñido y se cruzó de brazos. No ganó.

Llegó el turno de Alec, así que le dio la vuelta a sus cartas, revelando el diez de corazones rojos que ya conocía, y un seis de corazones negros.

—Felicidades— dijo el encargado, y deslizó hacia él 24 fichas. Alec las recibió algo atontado. Después fue el turno de la mujer, quien coincidió en el número 5, recibiendo también 24 fichas, y al final el anciano, quien perdió.

—Segunda ronda— habló el encargado, y volvió a entregarle a cada uno dos fichas. Alec levantó una y observó una "J" roja de diamantes.

—Si quieres mi consejo— habló Jonathan— uno de cada cien jugadores gana con una letra— Alec frunció el ceño y asintió hacia la nueva información.

Cuando llegó el turno de decir las apuestas, el hombre dijo que pasaba en esa ronda, y Alec dijo lo mismo. El ojiazul sospechaba que el hombre le lanzaba miradas de odio por estar imitándolo, pero decidió ignorarlas. Según lo que entendió, si decidía pasar la ronda, aunque ganara, no podía recibir fichas. De todos modos fue una sabía decisión, ya que en el momento de la revelación, sus cartas no coincidían.

—Tercera ronda— habló el encargado. Alec levantó una de sus dos cartas, encontrándose con un seis de picas negro.

—¿Qué pasa si coincido en color y símbolo? —le preguntó a Jonathan.

—Si coincides en color y en símbolo, o en color y número, en la siguiente ronda recibes tres cartas, lo que aumenta…

—Aumenta las posibilidades de ganar— cortó Alec, y en esa ronda, ante las expresiones de sorpresa de todos, apostó seis fichas. Cuando llegó su turno, reveló un seis de corazones negro. Sonrió triunfal, y recibió las 37 fichas que había ganado.

—Muy bien— celebró Jonathan, y palmeó el hombro de Alec con su mano. Alec ensanchó su sonrisa al ser digno del orgullo de Jonathan, y dado que ahora contaba con tres cartas, apostó otras seis fichas. Empezó a darse cuenta de que aquello no eran tan complicado, y de hecho hasta era divertido.

Su racha de buena suerte continuó por cinco rondas, hasta que finalmente ninguna de sus dos cartas coincidió en algo, perdiendo las tres fichas que había apostado. Le dio una mirada a los demás jugadores, quienes le sonreían con autosuficiencia mientras lo miraban como si fuera una cucaracha.

—Está bien, niño— habló el anciano—No se ganan todas.

—Hey, rubio— llamó la mujer pelirroja a Jonathan— Por aquí están los ganadores— Alec frunció el ceño, él NO iba a perder.

Siguió jugando, y también volvió a perder en la siguiente ronda. Se maldijo, y evitó mirar a los dos jugadores. Cuando ganaba todo había sido tan divertido, pero ahora se sentía miserable, y más porque Jonathan, justo a su espalda, lo miraba perder.

—Otra ronda— habló, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Alec—susurró Jonathan— Que ellos no te controlen, están siendo crueles contigo porque eres principiante. Si quieres, podemos ir a otro juego.

—No— respondió— Seguiré aquí, y voy a ganar.

—De acuerdo— habló el encargado— Octava ronda— volvió a entregar las cartas, y Alec apostó 45 fichas. Todas las que le quedaban. Si iba a ganar, lo haría con todas las de la ley, y si iba a perder, terminaría sin un centavo pero al menos ya no tendría con lo que jugar, por lo que se iría de ahí.

Los demás jugadores lo miraron con la boca abierta. El hombre antes de él, quien ya había apostado cuatro fichas, se dirigió a los demás.

—Yo también… apostaré todo— y empujó las 35 fichas que le quedaban. La mujer miró al ojiazul y luego al hombre, y frunció el ceño.

—También yo— y empujó sus montones de fichas.

—Que interesante— habló el hombre, y también empujó todas sus fichas. Las personas que se aglomeraron alrededor de la mesa contuvieron la respiración ante la gran cantidad de dinero que estaba en juego. Jonathan puso una mano en el hombro de Alec y la dejó allí. Alec recibió ese agradable toque como una muestra de apoyo, y sintió que si Jonathan lo apoyaba, él podría con todo.

—Revelen sus cartas, jugadores— habló el encargado, y todos levantaron sus dos cartas en un rápido manotazo. Alec miró las cartas de todos sus jugadores, ninguno había ganado. Y luego miró las de él. Un cinco de tréboles negros, y un cinco de picas negro.

—Felicidades— habló el encargado, y acto seguido todos aplaudieron, excepto los demás jugadores, quienes miraban las cartas de Alec con odio puro.

—¡Ganaste! — celebró Jonathan, y desde atrás le dio un abrazo a Alec. Éste último no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, y sólo se convenció de que era real cuando el encargado deslizó hacia él montones de fichas.

—435 fichas— habló, y Alec parpadeó y sonrió abiertamente.

Después de eso, Alec ya no quería irse. Jonathan le propuso ir a otro juego, pero Alec insistió en que quería quedarse en ese, y tres horas después, el ojiazul salió con Jonathan del casino y con 2000 dólares en un maletín.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alec y Magnus se encontraban trabajando en la empresa. Mientras Alec escribía quien sabe que cosas en el computador, Magnus ordenaba cronológicamente algunos contratos en carpetas, y luego éstas las guardaba dentro de un mueble de metal que Alec tenía en su oficina. Ninguno había dicho una palabra desde que empezaron con su trabajo, y estaba bien. La oficina estaba envuelta en un ambiente silencioso pero no incómodo, solo siendo armonizado por el ruido del tecleo de Alec, y el chirrido de los cajones de metal al ser abiertos.

De pronto su tranquilo silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de la oficina de Alec, y Magnus, como buen asistente, se acercó a contestar.

—Empresa Lightwood— dijo, porque había escuchado que Tessa decía aquello en cada llamada.

—¿Magnus?

—¿Woolsey? —aquello despertó el interés de Alec, quien dejó de mirar el computador y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia su prometido.

—Qué maravilla, había asumido que después de tu traumática experiencia en la empresa no querrías volver a poner un pie ahí jamás.

—No seas exagerado— habló—Si me hago una cortada en el dedo al picar tomates ¿No volveré a entrar a mi casa?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tu experiencia es peor que una cortada— aseguró el rubio, y Magnus llevó sus dedos al puente de la nariz— Dime ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente mientras estabas allí? Consulté con algunos psicólogos y ellos me dijeron que tu reacción, el salir abrazado a Alec mientras tu cuerpo temblaba, iba más allá del hecho de haber sido encerrado. ¿Acaso eres claustrofóbico?

—Eso es algo personal— cortó, y Alec lo miró preocupado, seguramente preguntándose qué tanto le estaría diciendo Woolsey.

—¿Si? Es una lástima, pero lo respeto. Sin embargo, si hay unas cuantas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, ya todos sabemos de Alec, pero después de tu aparición en mi programa tu nombre ha estado moviéndose mucho en nuestras redes sociales, siendo el ganador en nuestra encuesta de popularidad. Y como comprenderás, quiero que el Praetor lupus sea el primero en concentrarse en ti, antes de que otros medios decidan hacerlo. ¿Aceptas? — Magnus pensó en ello. Woolsey podría ser un lagarto escurridizo, pero era mejor mantenerlo bajo control y vigilarlo, a dejarlo solo y que sacara todas las conjeturas que quisiera.

—Acepto— Alec abrió los ojos.

—¡Perfecto! Te espero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina aquí en el praetor ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Claro, ahí estaré— y luego la llamada finalizó. Alec no perdió tiempo en cuestionar.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Al parecer Woolsey quiere hacerme una entrevista solo a mí.

—¿Y aceptaste?

—Sí—Alec siguió viéndolo sorprendido, así que Magnus procedió a explicarse— Es mejor saber qué es lo que va a decir, y no dejarlo que invente cualquier cosa. Además, creo que ya sé cómo mantenerlo controlado. Y de todos modos, ambos sabemos que de los dos la mejor opción para estas cosas soy yo. Te prometo que no haré ni diré nada tont…

—No es eso— cortó el ojiazul, y su voz estaba un poco teñida con algo que Magnus reconoció como dolor, por lo que miró fijamente a Alec— Te dije que confiaba en ti. Es solo que… no me preguntaste. Se supone que eras mi asistente, y quería salir de casa contigo, trabajar contigo, y volver a la mansión contigo. Si yo hubiera recibido esa llamada, te hubiera preguntado qué opinabas al respecto porque se supone que ambos estamos juntos en esto—Magnus parpadeó hacia él, sin saber muy bien que responder— Aunque tienes razón, no tengo por qué…

—¿Te molesta que vaya? —cortó Magnus.

—No—respondió el ojiazul seguro, y Magnus comprendió que aquello no era porque no quisiera que el moreno viera a Woolsey. Se trataba de un simple acto de confianza, de consideración, de que Alec también fuera tomado en cuenta.

—Perdóname, Alec— pidió— No estoy acostumbrado a tomar en cuenta la opinión de alguien más. Para mí es más fácil que me digan que tengo que hacer, o ser autosuficiente cada que puedo. Pero ahora tener un prometido al que debo escuchar… simplemente es nuevo.

—Lo sé, lo siento, yo muchas veces no escucho tu opinión así que de todos modos no tengo derecho de reclamar nada.

—Eso no es cierto. Me dejaste escoger las cosas para nuestra boda, nos fuimos de la pasarela cuando yo quería, y me estás dejando venir contigo porque sabes que me gusta hacerlo— Alec lo miró sorprendido— Sí, noté todo eso. Y por eso reitero mis disculpas, después de todo lo que haces por mí, creo que al menos pude tenerte en cuenta para tomar una decisión que claramente nos afectaba a los dos. Debí preguntarte y darte tu lugar como mi prometido, así como tú lo estás haciendo conmigo—Alec, al hacer su reclamo, no quería sonar como un niño caprichoso como sabía que lo había hecho. Pero le agradaba el hecho de que Magnus lo hubiera entendido, y no se hubiera reído o enojado.

—Gracias.

—Y Alec, si algo vuelve a molestarte o a herirte, tienes que decírmelo—Magnus le sonrió— Somos un equipo.

—Somos un equipo— confirmó Alec con una sonrisa, y ambos dieron el tema por zanjado.

* * *

Jace estaba en su habitación en la mansión, sentado en la silla del escritorio del estudio de Alec mientras sus ojos escaneaban los papeles frente a él intentando firmar lo más rápido posible. Había preferido hacerlo ahí y no en su cuarto ya que ese lugar tenía una silla más cómoda, y el escritorio era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran todos los montones de hojas que aún le faltaban por firmar. Se maldijo mientras hacía una nota mental de, la próxima que se vaya de viaje, hacerle caso a Alec y llevarse trabajo con él.

El celular en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar, y sin despegar los ojos de las hojas, lo sacó y contestó.

—¿Hola?

—Jace, hijo mío—era Maryse— Creí que me iban a llamar apenas tuvieran tiempo.

—Es que no hemos tenido tiempo—informó.

—¿Y dónde está Isabelle? No me contesta las llamadas.

—Debe estar en alguna parte de la mansión— comentó, sabiendo que la chica seguramente estaba haciendo su parte de firmas en el jardín, donde podría tener una vista perfecta del nuevo portero—Ambos tenemos mucho trabajo.

—¿Cómo les fue en el desfile? —más que preocupación, en su voz había un ligero toque de seriedad. Para Maryse era importante saber cómo se habían sentido sus hijos, pero también estaban dentro de sus prioridades los fines corporativos de dicho evento.

—Estuvo bien, Isabelle y yo ayudamos a modelar, y al final la diseñadora agradeció a la empresa. Hasta Mike estuvo ahí ¿Recuerdas a Mike?

—Cómo olvidarlo—Maryse suspiró— Cuando trabajó con nosotros lo debía tan pendiente de Alec que esperaba que lograra tener algo con él. Aprecio mucho el tiempo que tu hermano le dedica a la empresa, pero como su madre también quiero que viva su vida, que salga con alguien, que se divierta—Jace dejó de firmar y levantó la mirada, prestándole especial atención a Maryse.

—Quizás no sea muy tarde—comentó traviesamente.

—Alec nunca pareció interesado—se lamentó la mujer, a lo que Jace frunció el ceño.

—Alec no es muy bueno tomando decisiones cuando se trata de su vida.

—¿Lo dices por Jonathan? — para la familia Lightwood, Jonathan era el hermano de Clary por el que Alec había tenido un flechazo, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarse o hacer algo al respecto. Obviamente por la lejanía, tanto Maryse y Robert como Jace e Isabelle se perdieron la parte de la historia en la que Clary, Maia, Jordan y Tessa tuvieron que intervenir para evitar que Alec echara a perder su felicidad por algo que consideraban como un capricho.

—Sí— mintió, porque en realidad pensaba en Magnus— Si sentía algo por él, debió buscarlo. No permitiré que cometa el mismo error de no luchar por su felicidad.

—Haces bien, Jace— dijo la mujer, y el rubio se sintió orgulloso— Apenas tu padre y yo terminemos los negocios aquí, volveremos a casa. Añoramos con el momento en el que estemos todos juntos en un mismo lugar, tal como eran las cosas cuando ustedes eran niños. —Jace sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquella época, pero luego borró su sonrisa mientras maquinaba una idea en su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero espero que sea pronto. Tengo que volver a Inglaterra con mi abuela.

—¿Le pasa algo a Imogen?

—En realidad, si— Jace soltó un dramático suspiro— Ha estado frecuentando a alguien, un muchachito de mi edad a quien le paga para tener sexo con él.

—¡¿Qué?! —Maryse sonaba escandalizada, y era natural. Ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer seria y correcta, era normal que el comportamiento de la abuela de Jace no fuera de su agrado— ¿Cuántos años cree que tiene tu abuela? Perdóname, Jace, pero eso es simplemente irresponsable.

—Ella se siente sola— argumentó— Lo que me preocupa es el chico, un tal Magnus Bane.

—Ese tipo de personas son peligrosas— la voz de Maryse sonaba seria— Solo quieren dinero. Dile a tu abuela que tenga mucho cuidado, es más, dile que deje de verlo. Una mujer de su edad ya no está para andar en esas cosas.

—Le diré, aunque no creo que me escuche— dijo Jace, y sonrió. Ahora Maryse, y seguramente Robert, tenían una carta de presentación del prometido de Alec.

La conversación siguió en temas como la alimentación y el nuevo portero de la mansión. Maryse pareció haber olvidado el tema de Magnus, pero Jace sabía que solo debía esperar un poco antes de volver a insistir. Aún no sabía cómo, pero debía proteger a su hermano de Magnus costara lo que costara.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alec le propuso a Magnus llevarlo hasta el praetor lupus ya que el inglés podría perderse en la ciudad; así que después de un rápido desayuno, ambos estaban en al auto. Magnus no pudo evitar notar el hecho de que Alec usaba jeans y una camisa blanca en lugar de su traje.

—¿A qué se debe el cambio? —le preguntó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón sobre el pecho— ¿No irás a la empresa?

—¿Sin asistente? No gracias—Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

—Estás haciendo una rabieta, has sobrevivido perfectamente bien a la ausencia de Clary.

—Sí, pero no— Alec arrancó el auto, y Magnus sonrió divertido ante la actitud del ojiazul.

—¿Y para que me necesitabas en la empresa?

—Para que fueras mi asistente— Magnus se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría sacarle ninguna información a Alec, por lo que desistió con el tema. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él deseaba que la razón por la que el ojiazul no iba a ir a trabajar fuera, más que la falta de un asistente, la falta de Magnus. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta, pero le gustaría ser la razón por la que Alec había cambiado su agenda del día.

Una vez que llegaron al Praetor, Magnus dio un suspiro y se bajó del auto.

—De nuevo— se lamentó.

—Y ésta vez solo— agregó Alec.

—No haré ninguna tontería.

—Lo sé— Alec le sonrió— Cuando termine tu entrevista con Woolsey, llámame para venir a recogerte. Bajo ningún motivo vayas a intentar volver a casa solo ¿Está bien? Las calles de Nueva York son peligrosas para los extranjeros.

—De acuerdo— dijo conmovido, y un momento después, el auto de Alec ya se encontraba alejándose por la carretera. Magnus lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y luego entró al enorme edificio.

* * *

Alec manejó durante un buen rato, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no quería llegar a casa. No quería volver a cruzar esas puertas principales estando solo, porque había probado lo que era entrar con alguien, y era fabuloso. Decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era distraerse en lo que Magnus lo llamaba, por lo que sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó.

—¿Alec? —la voz de Jonathan le respondió en la otra línea.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—Nada que no pueda cancelar por ti ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me gustaría volver al casino— hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Jonathan volviera a hablar.

—¡Claro! Nos vemos ya mismo en la puerta de entrada—su voz sonaba animada.

* * *

Magnus estaba sentado en la sala de espera mientras esperaba que la mujer en la recepción lo dejara pasar a ver a Woolsey. Aprovechando el momento se dio una escaneada rápida. Dudaba que Woolsey lo hiciera salir en televisión ahí mismo, pero por si acaso se había puesto un pantalón y una camisa azules oscuros; algo que fácilmente podría pasar como formal.

—Disculpe—habló la mujer con la típica voz nasal de todas las secretarias— El señor Woolsey ya lo está esperando. Siga por éste corredor hasta el ascensor, cuarto piso.

—Gracias—dijo cortésmente, y siguió las indicaciones de la mujer.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de la privacidad del ascensor, y que oprimió el número 4 en el panel, se permitió pasar una mano por el cabello, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar. Quién sabe qué cosas pudiera llegar a preguntarle el brujo, y sabía que frente a él debía luchar por lucir calmado y seguro; siempre teniendo en mente que, dijera lo que dijera, o hiciera lo que hiciera, todo iba a repercutir en Alec, en aquel amable chicos de ojos azules que parecía estar esforzándose en hacerlo feliz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del moreno, mientras su determinación por proteger a Alec crecía.

Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con el agudo sonido de un timbre anunciando su llegada Magnus notó que justo frente a él ya se encontraba la oficina. Era amplia, y contaba con una pequeña sala y un bar, a parte del típico escritorio y los muebles para organizar papeles.

—Bienvenido, Magnus— habló Woolsey mientras se paraba de su silla detrás del escritorio. Magnus dio un paso hacia adentro, y la puerta del ascensor se cerró a su espalda.

—Woolsey—saludó cortésmente. El rubio no tenía puesto su monóculo, y estaba usando un traje de etiqueta azul cielo, con su cabello rubio pálido cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Ven, siéntate— Woolsey, en lugar de señalarle la silla frente al escritorio, se dirigió hacia la sala y puso una mano sobre el espaldar de uno de los sillones. Magnus avanzó hasta allí y se sentó—Te agradezco por haber venido— el rubio se giró hacia el bar y empezó a preparar quien sabe qué cosas.

—No tenía muchas opciones, en realidad—repuso— Seguramente hubieras sido capaz de publicar cualquier cosa.

—Cierto— aceptó Woolsey— Sin embargo, mi profesión no me permite mentir, por mucho especular. Y cuando yo hago una teoría, siempre me baso en hechos reales—el rubio se giró, y tenía en sus manos dos vasos de cristal con un líquido rojo intenso. Magnus observó las bebidas mientras una de ellas fue estirada hacia él—¿Pimm? —Magnus recibió la bebida inglesa.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Ya te dije, quiero hacerte una entrevista— Woolsey no se sentó, sino que recargó su cuerpo contra uno de los sofás.

—¿Esto lo estás grabando o algo por el estilo?

—No, primero quiero entrar en confianza antes de llegar a esa parte—Magnus le dio un sorbo a su refrescante bebida de alcohol, fruta y menta; y luego volvió a enfocarse en Woolsey.

—¿Y de que vamos a hablar?

—De ti, por supuesto— Woolsey también dio un sorbo, y luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Alec?

—Bien.

—¿Ya organizaron su boda?

—Estamos en eso.

—¿Y qué como te han parecido los hermanos Lightwood?

—Encantadores.

—Lo son— Woolsey dio un nuevo trago, y luego volvió a abandonar el vaso— Cuéntame de tu vida en Inglaterra— Magnus se congeló en su lugar.

—No hay nada que contar.

—¿No? Que lamentable— el rubio avanzó hasta su escritorio y tomó una carpeta—Verás, después de que aparecieras de la nada, no pude evitar tener curiosidad sobre ti. Hice mis investigaciones descubriendo algunas cosas interesantes, como la muerte de tu madre cuando eras un niño, las visitas al psicólogo a las que te llevaba tu padre después de tu trauma, luego la cantidad de dinero que tu padre perdió en el juego…— Magnus estaba seguro de que, a medida que iba escuchando, su rostro iba perdiendo color— Pero lo más impactante fue una cantidad considerable de testimonios sobre quién es Magnus Bane—Magnus miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose en las posibilidades a su favor de salir corriendo de allí—¿Qué crees que encontré?

—¿Qué encontraste? —murmuró.

—Llevas prostituyéndote desde los 13 años— soltó el rubio sin piedad, y el mundo del moreno se derrumbó.

—¡Las cosas no fueron así! —replicó inmediatamente. No parecía que hubiera forma de negar aquellos testimonios de los que Woolsey hablaba.

—No me importa cómo fueron las cosas, no te juzgo— Woolsey sonrió al ver el efecto que estaba causando en Magnus—El problema es que todo el país sí lo hará— Magnus dejó caer sus manos sobre las rodillas sintiéndose derrotado y expuesto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero publicar esto— soltó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos— Pero quiero hacerlo como nunca antes he cubierto otra noticia. Quiero entrevistas, fotos comprometedoras, el perfil de todas y cada una de las personas con las que te has acostado…

—No te daré nada de eso —Woolsey volvió a sonreír como si supiera las respuestas a todas las grandes preguntas de la humanidad.

—Si no me das una entrevista con lujo de detalles, de todos modos voy a publicarlo, y lo haré haciendo todas las especulaciones que pueda, buscando llenar el espacio de la información que tú no quisiste completar. Tú eliges— Magnus escuchó atentamente sus palabras. Jace tenía razón, de una u otra manera su sucio pasado iba a terminar manchando el futuro de Alec. Recordó que una vez el ojiazul le dijo que la verdad no podía saberse porque no podía hacerle eso a su familia o a su empresa, y al parecer iba a suceder. Magnus iba a defraudarlo y a arruinarle la vida.

Sus alternativas estaban en decirlo todo, hasta los más pequeños y morbosos detalles, o dejar que Woolsey inventara lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, a lo largo de su vida, había aprendido que siempre había una tercera opción. Observó a Woolsey mirarlo autosuficiente, dejó el vaso del licor sobre la mesa, y llegó hasta el rubio con pasos firmes y decididos. Woolsey apenas se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba justo un segundo antes de que Magnus llevara sus manos a cada lado de la cara del periodista y acercara su rostro para besarlo con fuerza, haciendo que la cintura de Woolsey golpeara contra el filo del escritorio.

El moreno bajó una mano hasta el borde del traje azul claro, donde levantó un poco la camisa y dejó que sus dedos bailaran sobre la piel pálida de la cintura de Woolsey. Éste último soltó un pequeño jadeo antes de empezar a corresponder al beso y Magnus, una vez que se dio cuenta que había ganado, empujó totalmente al rubio, deslizándolo sobre la superficie del escritorio y haciendo que todo lo de allí cayera al suelo.

Magnus quiso apartarse un poco para evaluar la magnitud del desastre, pero Woolsey agarró el pecho de su camisa y no lo dejó separarse. El moreno supo entonces que lo que sea que se hubiera roto no importaba, por lo que continuó en lo suyo. De un salto se subió al escritorio y se ubicó en medio de las piernas de Woolsey, su boca nunca había dejado de besarlo, y ahora recorría el cuello del rubio mientras con sus manos rasgaba la tela de la camisa y la arrojaba a un lado de la oficina. Una vez que el delgado y pálido pecho de Woolsey estuvo al descubierto, llevó sus labios hacia el abdomen y jugó con su lengua mientras sus manos empezaron a quitarle el pantalón. Tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber cómo funcionaba aquello: No importas tú, lo único importante era complacer al cliente.

Una vez que Woolsey estuvo completamente desnudo, Magnus se dispuso a hacerle sexo oral, pero antes de que su boca tocara el miembro del rubio, éste ya le estaba quitando la camisa a Magnus, quien comprendió que las cosas iban a llegar más lejos de lo que creía. Woolsey se sentó, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, terminó de quitarle la camisa y luego procedió a hacer pequeñas mordidas en el pecho, los hombros y la clavícula del moreno. Éste último se dejó hacer, cerró los ojos, y dirigió su rostro al techo mientras sentía los calientes y húmedos labios recorrer su piel. De pronto, su mente viajó lejos de aquella oficina; Y no eran los gemidos de Woolsey los que llenaban el silencio, eran los de Alec.

Abrió los ojos de repente y miró a Woolsey. Nunca jamás había estado con una persona mientras pensaba en otra.

Tomó a Woolsey de los hombros alejándolo de sí mismo, y lo volvió a recostar sobre el escritorio. Los ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, y se obligó a apartar la vista al encontrarse comparándolos con los de Alec. Confundido de sus propios pensamientos, decidió terminar con eso de una vez. Llevó sus manos hacia el botón de su pantalón y luchó por desabrocharlo.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Magnus salió del edifico del Praetor Lupus y llegó a la calle, pero antes de dar otro paso, extendió su mano hacia la pared y se apoyó mientras intentaba regular su respiración. No era solo el hecho de que se sentía agotado físicamente, o que las mordidas de Woolsey en su cuerpo le estuvieran ardiendo tanto haciéndolo sospechar que quizás algunas sangraban; en realidad lo que más hacía mella en él era el hecho de que no había logrado sacar a Alec de su cabeza. El ojiazul estuvo presente todo el tiempo en la oficina de Woolsey, y aunque al principio todo ocurrió por culpa de los sonidos que el periodista producía, después ya no lo fue. Primero había visto a Alec en Woolsey, y luego dejó de ocurrir, algo que era mucho peor, porque lo había imaginado sonriéndole adorablemente, y al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba besando a otro hombre que no era él.

Besando a otro hombre…

Aquello había sido más que simples besos, y el moreno ni siquiera podía arrepentirse. Después del momento, Woolsey, con los ojos brillantes, el cabello revuelto, y las mejillas sonrojadas, le había sonreído, lo había felicitado por su astucia, y le había asegurado que ya no tenía de qué preocuparse ya que no publicaría nada. Por ese lado, Magnus lo celebraba; ahora el honor y el nombre de Alec estarían a salvo. Pero por otro lado, estaba aterrado por lo que había hecho. Esa siempre había sido su desastrosa vida, y por algún motivo ahora sentía que estaba traicionando a Alec, aunque en realidad no tuvieran nada.

El hecho de que no hubiera podido dejar de pensar en Alec mientras complacía a Woolsey, y ahora la culpabilidad que le quemaba el pecho, solo podían ser indicios de una cosa: él sentía algo por el ojiazul.

Después de unas largas y pausadas respiraciones, empezó a caminar inestablemente por la calle sintiéndose un poco atontado. ¿Qué haría ahora que sabía lo que sentía? Nada, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo continuar fingiendo. Nunca podría confesarse a Alec porque simplemente nunca sería digno de él. Su cuerpo estaba manchado, y su vida entera era un desastre. Lo único que podía hacer por el ojiazul era casarse con él y cumplir con el año de matrimonio que Alec necesitaba para quién sabe qué cosas, después volvería a Inglaterra y regresaría a su antigua vida.

Recordó la escena de celos que había tenido la noche pasada, la forma en la que el rostro de Alec se había iluminado como el de un ángel al acabar con la oscuridad y abrir la puerta del depósito donde lo habían encerrado, e incluso lo preocupado que estaba por el miedo de Alec cuando fueron a la entrevista en televisión. Se aterró sólo de preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo lo que sentía, y a medida que sus pensamientos lo iban carcomiendo, sus pies empezaron a moverse por sí solos por las calles.

* * *

Alec, de repente, se paró de la silla en la que había estado sentado las últimas horas. Había perdido casi todas sus fichas, y no podía estar más molesto.

—Lo lamento, Alec, pero creo que la suerte ésta vez no estuvo de tu lado— comentó Jonathan a su espalda. Alec miró ceñudo a los otros jugadores antes de girarse hacia el rubio.

—Enséñame a jugar otro juego— Jonathan lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si—Jonathan lo miró curioso.

—Veo que te está gustando esto, pero no entiendo por qué. No necesitas el dinero—Alec meditó aquello, y en realidad no tenía una buena respuesta. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de juegos de la cual acababa de pararse, y estudió a sus recientes contrincantes. Jonathan lo observó y entendió— Ya comprendo. Es por ganarles.

—Nunca me interesó competir contra nadie— comentó Alec sorprendido—No entiendo por qué ahora sí.

—Primero que todo, querer ganar no te hace una mala persona, solo te convierte en alguien que quiere triunfar antes que los demás, y eso está bien. Y segundo, hay muchas cosas que pueden influir. Después de pasar una noche en un casino, las personas empiezan a descubrir cosas de ellas que antes no conocían, quizás sea eso.

—Me estás diciendo…—Alec volvió a mirarlo— ¿Qué yo siempre he sido así? ¿Competidor?

—Es una posibilidad—aclaró el rubio— Otra es que estás buscando aquí lo que no puedes tener en tu realidad. Quizás, al menos aquí, quisieras obtener lo que quieres, ser el ganador— Alec le dio una mirada a Jonathan antes de mirar hacia el suelo, ya tenía una idea de eso que siempre había querido y nunca había podido ganar.

—¿Y otra?— preguntó simplemente para no ser tan evidente.

—Que siempre tuviste un jugador compulsivo dentro de ti—Alec frunció el ceño, no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

—No soy un jugador compulsivo, puedo detenerme cuando quiera.

—¿Entonces quieres que te enseñe otro juego? —Jonathan puso una mano sobre el hombro de Alec y empezó a guiarlo a través de las lujosas instalaciones. El ojiazul decidió que ya no quería jugar más sólo para demostrarle a Jonathan que sí podía detenerse, pero entonces el rubio habló—¡Éste te gustará! Tiene muchísimas más posibilidades de ganar—curioso, Alec miró hacia la dirección que Jonathan indicaba. Era una mesa con dos personas sentadas una frente a la otra. Sobre la superficie de madera habían dos tableros con números del uno al 32, y a un lado de la mesa el encargado estaba girando algo que parecía un remolino con una esfera de cristal en su interior.

El ojiazul no podía negar que le llamaba la atención saber de qué trataba, pero entonces se fijó en la cantidad de personas que habían alrededor de los jugadores, y decidió usar eso como excusa.

—Hay mucha gente, tardaremos una eternidad.

—Yo me encargo— Jonathan se alejó de Alec y llegó hasta el musculoso encargado, quien lo miró y se agachó para que el rubio le hablara al oído. Unos minutos después, Alec se estaba sentando en la silla de uno de los jugadores. Frente a él había una despampanante mujer aparentemente latina, con piel morena, enormes ojos oscuros, y un prominente escote.

—Hola guapo— saludó ella a Alec, pero en su voz no había coqueteo. En realidad, sonó más al tono de voz que se utilizaría con un niño.

—Primera ronda— habló la gruesa voz del encargado— ¿Con cuánto van a empezar?

—¿Te parecen bien diez fichas? —le preguntó la mujer a Alec. Diez fichas era todo lo que le quedaba al ojiazul, pero no iba a quedar en ridículo en frente de la molesta tipa quien, debía añadir, mirada descaradamente a Jonathan. De hecho, Alec podía jurar que todos en ese casino estaban mirando descaradamente al rubio.

—Me parece perfecto— respondió, y al igual que la mujer, acomodó su montón de fichas a un lado del tablero. Giró un poco la cabeza y se dirigió a Jonathan—¿Cómo se juega? —susurró.

—Tienes un minuto para ubicar las fichas dentro del tablero y sobre el número que quieras. El encargado va a poner a girar la ruleta, es decir, esa cosa redonda que ves sobre la mesa; y luego va a soltar la canica. Si ésta cae en alguno de los números que seleccionaste, esa cantidad de fichas se multiplica por dicho número. Si no, las pierdes—Alec asintió ante la información y volvió a girarse hacia la latina.

—Preparados—habló el encargado, levantó su muñeca para mirar el reloj, y dejó caer la canica sobre la ruleta— ¡Ya! —en ese momento la mujer tomó sus fichas y empezó a distribuirlas por el tablero, dejando algunos montones de tres y otros de dos. El encargado empezó a hacer girar la ruleta, haciendo que dentro de ella la canica rodara de un lado al otro. Alec observó la esfera de cristal, y ante sus ojos destelló el número 25. Sin perder tiempo, ubicó sus diez y últimas fichas en montón sobre el número 25, y esperó a que acabara el minuto.

—Tiempo—dijo el hombre, la mujer levantó la mirada de su tablero para dirigirla hacia la ruleta, la cual empezaba a detenerse. La canica siguió bailando un rato más hasta que su velocidad era demasiado lenta como para lograr moverse, y terminó atrapada dentro del agujero con el número 25—Felicidades— habló el encargado, y las personas alrededor de la mesa aplaudieron. La mujer le dio una mala mirada mientras que el encargado deslizó hacia Alec un montón de fichas— 250 fichas.

—¡Bravo! —celebró Jonathan detrás de él. Alec sonrió mientras observaba al hombre deslizar hacia la mujer un pequeño montón.

—25 fichas— informó.

—Adoro éste juego— confesó el ojiazul, y se preparó para la siguiente ronda.

* * *

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Magnus parpadeó para enfocarse en saber dónde rayos estaba, y se sorprendió al ver que sus pies lo habían llevado a la mansión. Lo primero que notó fue que no estaba el auto de Alec, por lo que sacudió su mano para hacerle un saludo a Simón, entró a la casa y se dirigió directamente a la cocina.

—Hola— saludó. Jordan no estaba ahí, pero Maia dejó de lavar vegetales y se dirigió hacia el origen de la voz.

—Magnus ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te preguntó Woolsey? — Magnus pasó saliva.

—Bien, hizo preguntas sobre mi relación con Alec y creo que todo le pareció tan aburrido que no va a publicar nada.

—Eso es bueno— la chica lo miró curiosa— ¿Estás bien? Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero te ves terrible—Magnus se evaluó. Sabía que su cabello debía parecer un nido de ratones, pero a eso debía añadirle lo arrugada que estaba su ropa, lo pegajoso que se sentía, y las heridas en su cuerpo que rezaba no mancharan de sangre la tela. De pronto temió algo, y luchó por recordar si había recibido algún chupetón en el cuello que pudiera delatarlo; aunque, a juzgar por el interés que Maia le daba a su ropa y no a esa zona de su cuerpo, podía deducir que no tenía nada extraño a la vista.

—Solo estoy cansado, quiero tomar una ducha—la chica miró el reloj que colgaba de una pared de la cocina.

—Casi son las cuatro. Date prisa, y cuando termines bajas a cenar. Ni creas que no me he dado cuenta de las veces en las que usas tu excusa del horario inglés para irte a la cama sin comer nada— Magnus rió, no estaba acostumbrado a ser protegido de esa manera. Iba a girarse dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de la morena, pero recordó algo y volvió a girarse hacia ella.

—¿Y Alec?

—Él no ha regresado desde que salió a llevarte— Magnus levantó las cejas sorprendido. Recordó que el ojiazul le había pedido que lo llamara al terminar con la entrevista, por lo que sacó su celular y marcó al número. Curiosamente, tenía el celular apagado.

—Vuelvo en un rato— le dijo a Maia, y salió de la cocina para dirigirse al segundo piso. Ahora, a toda su anterior ola de emociones, debía añadirle la decepción. Él como un idiota había creído que su ausencia había cambiado la rutina de Alec, pero no necesitaba ser brujo para saber que el ojiazul al final sí había ido a la empresa.

Mientras estaba en el corredor a unos cuantos pasos de su habitación, distinguió a Jace viniendo en sentido contrario. Lo último que necesitaba era tener otra molesta charla con el rubio, por lo que tenía planeado ignorarlo y continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, al parecer, Jace no pensaba así, ya que apenas se cruzó con Magnus usó su hombro para darle un golpe como si estuvieran en la escuela. En un momento cualquiera, Magnus hubiera encontrado esa acción infantil y quizás divertida, pero no ahí, con su cuerpo palpitando de agotamiento, su mente confundida, y la presión en el pecho por la culpabilidad. Sintió la ira crecer en él y se giró para encarar a Jace.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —explotó— No te metas conmigo.

—Tú fuiste el que se metió en mi familia— replicó Jace— Al igual que te metiste entre las piernas de quien sabe cuántos— Magnus tomó la tela del pecho de la camisa de Jace y lo empujó contra la pared. El rubio estaba sorprendido, aunque trató de disimularlo; había creído que Magnus tendría al menos modales ingleses.

—No hables de lo que no sabes— habló entre dientes, y más que una recomendación sabía que había sonado como una amenaza— No tienes ningún derecho a ofenderme, así que respétame.

—El respeto se gana ¿Realmente te crees merecedor de ese respeto que exiges? — imágenes de lo que Magnus había hecho esa tarde en la oficina de Woolsey llegaron a su mente, por lo que soltó a Jace con brusquedad y sin darle ni una sola mirada más continuó su camino hacia la habitación.

* * *

Dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha se llevara toda la saliva seca, y rogaba porque también se llevara sus pensamientos. Al principio había odiado ese trato de la boda cuando Asmodeus se lo había confesado, pero aun así lo aceptó. Ahora, por primera vez, se encontró deseando que aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido, que su padre nunca lo hubiera apostado, que nunca hubiera viajado a américa, y sobre todo, que nunca hubiera conocido a Alec. Prefería mil veces entregar su cuerpo a todo aquel que lo deseara por el resto de su vida, porque sabía que al menos así el único que pagaría las consecuencias sería él. En cambio, en la situación que estaba, podía terminar lastimando a inocentes. Empezando por Alec, y terminando en toda la familia Lightwood.

Después de unos veinte minutos bajo el agua, decidió empezar a ducharse como era debido. Miró su cuerpo, y se sorprendió de que en realidad el ardor de las mordidas era peor a como lucían. No había sangre, solo se trataban de pequeñas llagas rojas que seguramente sanarían al día siguiente.

Una vez que estuvo seco y con su pijama puesta, tomó su celular e intentó volver a llamar al ojiazul, pero de nuevo el celular estaba apagado. Desanimado por no haber pasado el día con Alec, lanzó el aparato sobre la cama y se apresuró al comedor. Había creído que tendría que cenar solo, pero se sorprendió de ver a Isabelle sentada en la mesa con un tazón de leche con cereal a un lado y con un montón de papeles al otro.

—Hola—saludó Magnus y se sentó frente a ella. La chica lo miró.

—¿Vas a cenar?

—Sí.

—Oh, lo siento— la chica tomó las hojas en sus manos y empezó a acomodarlas— Aún me falta terminar de firmas éste montón, y por eso había decidido hacerlo aquí. No quiero incomodarte la comida.

—No importa— se apresuró a añadir el moreno—No me molesta que trabajes mientras yo como. Mi papá lo hacía todo el tiempo— Isabelle le sonrió y volvió a acomodarse.

—¿En qué trabaja tu papá?

—Es el contador de una empresa de té— antes de que Isabelle pudiera responder a eso, Jordan salió de la cocina y dejó frente a Magnus un plato de arroz chino y una taza de té.

—Que lo disfrutes— dijo el chico, y volvió a entrar a la cocina. Magnus le dio una mirada a su comida y sin perder tiempo empezó a devorarla. Estaba hambriento.

—Es increíble que Alec haya dado contigo— comentó de pronto la pelinegra, y el moreno la miró.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es que, de todas las personas, justo tuvo que dar con quien lo hizo feliz— Magnus le sonrió en agradecimiento, levantó su taza de té y ocultó su rostro detrás de ella. No estaba seguro de si se sentía emocionalmente bien como para fingir que Alec y él eran una pareja feliz.

—Esto está delicioso— dijo en un desesperado intento por cambiar de tema.

—Ahora mi hermano sonríe—continuó la pelinegra— Él nunca pareció tener lo que quería.

—Creí que le gustaba dirigir la empresa.

—Le gusta, pero como cualquier joven de su edad, también quisiera hacer otras cosas que no puede hacer. Sus obligaciones parecieron haberlo envejecido—Isabelle soltó un suspiro, y miró más allá de Magnus— Dejó de soñar, y creo que lo que terminó de acabarlo por completo fue lo de Jonathan— Magnus frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Jonathan? —Isabelle parpadeó sorprendida hacia él.

—¿No sabes quién es Jonathan? Supuse que Alec te lo había dicho.

—Pues no lo hizo— Magnus miró con interés a la pelinegra— ¿Quién es Jonathan? —insistió.

—Según Alec, su verdadero amor—Magnus casi se atraganta con su arroz ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera algo tan importante? Sintió como si algo en su pecho se hubiera quebrado. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en que quizás Alec estaba enamorado— No pongas esa cara, el hecho de que tu estés a su lado significa que Jonathan solo fue un flechazo.

—Si— dijo, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no significaba nada.

—Jonathan es el hermano de Clary— continuó Isabelle— Mientras que ella usó la herencia de su padre para sus estudios universitarios, él compró acciones en casas de juegos alrededor del mundo, y todo ese dinero se ha multiplicado. Económicamente diría que estamos a la par.

—El novio perfecto—murmuró Magnus.

—La cosa es que Alec estaba interesado y lo demostraba. Ya lo conoces, así que sabes lo difícil que aquello debió haber sido para él—Magnus asintió— Pero Jonathan simplemente no le hacía caso. Era como si un día quería corresponderle, y al otro solo eran amigos de nuevo.

—Pobre Alec.

—Así es. Jonathan se fue a vivir a Inglaterra, y naturalmente Alec se quedó aquí. Y un año después de eso, apareciste tú, cambiando por completo la vida de mi hermano, haciéndolo sonreír, y lo que es más impactante, haciendo que olvidara a Jonathan— una pequeña luz se encendió en el pecho del moreno.

—¿Enserio crees que le hice olvidar a ese chico?

—Estoy segura, Alec no lo ha vuelto a mencionar— ella rodó los ojos— Bueno, aún falta que se deshaga de esa pintura que Clary estúpidamente le regaló, pero sé que no falta mucho para que eso también ocurra.

—¿Qué pintura?

—La pintura de Jonathan, la que está en el estudio— Magnus frunció el ceño al recordar el cuadro de Sebastian Verlac, aquel que supuestamente hacía parte de la historia americana.

—¿El del chico rubio?

—Ese mismo—el moreno tuvo ganas de golpear su frente contra la mesa. Había sido un idiota por haberle creído a Alec, y más aún, el ojiazul nunca mentía ¿Por qué hacerlo sobre el retrato del "amor de su vida"?

Y eso ni siquiera era lo peor. Lo peor era que necesitaba hablar con Alec urgentemente ya que él conocía al chico del retrato.

—No quiero más— informó poniéndose de pie—Buenas noches— añadió, y antes de que Isabelle pudiera responderle, dio media vuelta y subió de dos en dos las escaleras. Iba a encerrarse en su cuarto, e iba a seguir insistiendo en llamar a Alec como si fuera el fin del mundo.

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana, Alec y Jonathan entraron a la mansión, uno recargado en el otro y con perezosas sonrisas en sus labios. El ojiazul había perdido todo el dinero que había llevado consigo, sin embargo el alcohol en su sistema no lo dejaba enojarse por eso. En realidad, habían ido a la mansión con la intención de sacar más dinero y luego volver al casino.

—Shhh— le susurró a Jonathan mientras lo jalaba de la mano en plena oscuridad. El rubio se enredó con algo y cayó de rodillas al suelo en medio de una maldición.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes tantas alfombras? —masculló. Alec rió.

—Magnus se queja de lo mismo— comentó, a lo que Jonathan frunció el ceño. A lo largo de la noche, y en especial desde que Alec había empezado a beber, se había dado cuenta de algo, y era que el ojiazul no podía sobrevivir diez minutos sin mencionar a Magnus en algún momento—¿Te vas a poner de pie algún día? —preguntó el ojiazul, y Jonathan se irguió.

—No me gusta escucharte mencionar a Magnus todo el tiempo— le dijo. Alec miró hacia los lados antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

—Claro, es mi prometido.

—Es falso— replicó Jonathan— No es real. No es tu prometido, solo finge serlo— para cuando llegó el momento de responder aquello, Alec ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del estudio.

—Nuestra relación va más allá de…

—¿Alec? —dijo una voz masculina, y el aludido dio un saltito del susto antes de girarse hacia su hermano, buscando enfocarlo en medio de las sombras— ¿Jonathan?

—Hola, Jace— saludó el rubio.

—Casi me matan de un infarto, creí que eran ladrones o algo. ¿Qué demonios hacen cuchicheando en plena madrugada?

—Solo vamos a entrar un momento al estudio— respondió Alec— Por favor, que nadie nos moleste.

—¿Y por nadie te refieres a Magnus? —ante la sola mención del nombre, Alec sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones. Al parecer el alcohol no lo había dejado pensar con claridad, pero ahora recordaba que debía haber recogido a Magnus del praetor.

—¡Magnus! — exclamó angustiado y empezó a buscar su celular en sus bolsillos. Ya podía ver al moreno solo, en plena oscuridad, vagando en las calles a merced del hambre y del frío. Preocupado se giró hacia Jonathan— Tú lo tienes, te lo di cuando entramos al casino.

—Relájate, Alec— habló Jace— Magnus está aquí, debe estar durmiendo. Lo importante de esto es que estabas en un casino, y yo ni siquiera sabía que jugabas.

—Jonathan me está enseñando— comentó el chico, y Jace sonrió feliz de escuchar eso.

—Y hablando de casinos…—murmuró Jonathan, recordándole a Alec que debían volver.

—¡Tenemos prisa! — dijo el ojiazul, tomó el brazo de Jonathan, y lo jaló al interior del estudio cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

* * *

Una vez adentro, Alec se dirigió hacia el escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones donde sabía que tenía dinero extra.

—¿Estaría bien cien dólares?

—Yo creo que sí— le respondió Jonathan, y mientras Alec contaba el dinero, el rubio aprovechó para acercarse a él—Alec… gracias por jugar conmigo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, te dije que es divertido.

—¿Y no hay una pequeña parte de ti que simplemente lo haga por mí? —Alec se giró hacia él, y para cuando lo hizo, ya podía sentir el aliento de Jonathan sobre su rostro.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? —susurró, porque sentía que si hablaba, rompería el momento.

—Los casinos son mi mundo— explicó— Y el hecho de que tú hagas parte de ellos… es simplemente perfecto.

* * *

Magnus despertó parpadeando y encendió su linterna. Buscó su celular esperando encontrar alguna llamada de Alec, pero no había nada, y después de comprobar la hora se preocupó. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo?

Se puso de pie y alumbró su camino hacia la puerta, debía despertar a alguien, a Isabelle, a Simón, a Maia, a Jordan, e incluso al mismo Jace, pero alguien tenía que salir y acompañarlo a buscar al ojiazul. Lo haría él solo si no tuviera la certeza de que terminaría perdiéndose en las calles de la ciudad.

Una vez en el corredor, escuchó pasos. Se congeló en su lugar y le rogó a su mente que no reviviera ninguna experiencia parecida.

—¿Alec? —preguntó tembloroso a las sombras, y empezó a dirigirse hacia el origen del sonido.

—Vete a dormir— ordenó una voz gruñona, y la luz de su linterna le dio de lleno en la cara de Jace. Magnus, por un lado, maldijo su suerte de encontrarse preciso a ese chico, pero la otra parte estaba aliviada.

—¡Jace! Tenemos que hablar.

—No me interesa ¿Qué rayos haces despierto?

—Alec tiene su celular apagado, tenemos que salir a buscarlo.

—Alec está en el estudio— el moreno dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada, y empezó a caminar firmemente hacia ahí, pero Jace le agarró un brazo y lo hizo retroceder.

—Tú no vas a entrar, Alec me pidió que nadie los molestara, especialmente tú.

—¿"Los"? —repitió el moreno

—Está con Jonathan, no sé si lo conozcas, pero es un chico que…— Magnus decidió que había escuchado suficiente. Se zafó del agarre de Jace y volvió a intentar entrar al estudio, pero de nuevo el rubio lo agarró, solo que esta vez usó ambos brazos—Te dije que no ibas a entrar.

—Alec es mi prometido, tengo derecho a entrar ahí.

—No tienes ningún derecho, ni sobre mi hermano ni sobre ésta casa.

—¡Suéltame! — Magnus se zafó bruscamente del agarré, pero en la acción su linterna cayó al suelo y se apagó. Asustado, su primer impulso fue el de correr de nuevo hacia el estudio, pero Jace esta vez lo tomó de la camisa de la pijama y lo lanzó hacia un lado del corredor, haciendo que Magnus se estrellara contra la pared. Estaba asustado por los difusos contornos a su alrededor, así que luchó por convertir su miedo en ira. A pesar de que no veía nada, se lanzó hacia adelante y arremetió contra Jace, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. El rubio, ante la sorpresa del impacto, levantó su brazo y se defendió dándole a Magnus un golpe en la mandíbula. Este último no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, ya que sabía que venía un nuevo golpe, por lo que uso una de sus manos para mantener el brazo de Jace a un lado y con la otra le dio un golpe en la nariz.

—¡Deja de meterte conmigo! —le advirtió. Jace giró, haciendo que la espalda de Magnus se pegara contra el suelo y él quedara con una rodilla a cada lado del pecho del inglés.

—¡Lárgate a tu país! — le dio un nuevo golpe en la quijada, y ante la vibración del impacto Magnus levantó una de sus piernas para darle a Jace un rodillazo en la espalda y poderse poner de pie. El rubio rápidamente se recuperó y estiró una mano para volverlo a agarrar, pero en su lugar solo tomó la tela de la pijama, y ya que los dos estaban haciendo fuerza hacia los lados contrarios, ésta terminó rasgándose. A Magnus poco o nada le importó, por lo que dejó que Jace se quedara con la tela y corrió hacia el estudio, abriendo la puerta de un portazo y lanzándose al interior.

—¡Alec! —gritó en medio de un jadeo, y ante la imagen su corazón se estrujó. Un chico rubio tenía las manos sobre la espalda de Alec mientras éste último dejaba a sus muñecas descansar sobre los antebrazos contrarios. Aunque sus labios no se estaban tocando, ambos estaban muy cerca. El ojiazul inmediatamente se apartó mirando a Magnus con los ojos completamente abiertos, y éste último apretó los puños a sus costados—¡Soy tu prometido, tienes que respetarme!

—Magnus…—murmuró Alec, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jace entró al estudio y envolvió sus brazos en el pecho de Magnus, apretándolo tanto que éste último a penas y podía respirar.

—Fuera de aquí— gruñó, y sonaba realmente molesto. Magnus lo ignoró y volvió a mirar a Alec.

—Y él…—miró al rubio, al tal Jonathan, y su respiración empezó a hacerse irregular— ¡Él fue quien me encerró en la bodega de metal!

Alec no cambió su expresión, y Magnus no entendió por qué no se había sorprendido. Después pensó en que quizás Alec ya lo sabía, y aun así había estado a punto de besarlo. Jace empezó a sacar a Magnus, y éste último luchaba contra la fuerza del rubio, con Alec observando la escena pero sin hacer una intervención.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! —gruñó a Jace, y empezó a sentir calor en su rostro. Estaba seguro que nunca en su vida había estado tan enojado. Volvió a mirar a Alec, y con los últimos momentos que le quedaban dentro del estudio, intentó transmitir en su mirada odio puro—¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?! ¡¿Acaso todo estuvo planeado?! —justo cuando sintió las lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos, fue cuando dejó de hacer fuerza y permitió que Jace lo sacara del estudio.

* * *

Magnus había asumido que Jace lo iba a dejar en el corredor, pero en lugar de eso, el rubio lo arrastró hasta su habitación y lo soltó con brusquedad.

—No te vuelvas a meter en la vida de Alec—gruñó— Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera, y tú no eres nadie aquí.

—Me iba a casar con él— replicó Magnus.

—Por su dinero— aclaró el rubio—Pero te juro que no voy a permitirlo. Cueste lo que me cueste, no voy a dejar que mi hermano arruine su vida por alguien que no lo vale. Regresa a tu país, vuelve a tu asquerosa vida, acuéstate con cuanta persona se te cruce en el camino, y olvídate de lo que creías que ibas a conseguir aquí. Esa boda ¡No se va a realizar!

—Estamos de acuerdo— respondió, teniendo pequeños espasmos de ira recorriendo su cuerpo— Esta boda no se va a realizar porque yo renuncio. No pienso pasar una noche más en ésta casa, voy a volver a mi verdadero hogar. No sé cómo pude aceptar algo así, y lamento la maldita hora en la que me enamoré de Alec Lightwood. —Jace le sonrió.

—Creo que irte es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—Sí, pero antes, no te voy a perdonar haberme roto el labio— Magnus arremetió de nuevo contra Jace, buscando, en medio de los forcejeos, liberar toda su ira en el rubio.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Alec parpadeó aturdido, tratando de procesar todo lo que había acabado de pasar. Estuvo a punto de compartir un beso con Jonathan, su primer beso con el rubio, aquel que siempre había deseado tener. Y, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que realmente no lo deseaba como había pensado. Luego, de un momento a otro, Magnus había entrado al estudio con su pijama hecha jirones, revelando un pecho lleno de llagas rojas, y con su labio roto y goteando sangre desde su barbilla. Su primera reacción al ver que Magnus había entrado, fue apartarse del rubio, porque por alguna razón no quería que su prometido pensara cosas que no eran. Pero luego vio su estado, lo vio sufriendo y gritando cosas que no logró entender, y simplemente entró en shock.

De pronto Jace también entró y sacó a Magnus a rastras, mientras éste último se removía en sus brazos, pataleando y gritando como si fuera un animal enjaulado; y un segundo después, ambos salieron del estudio, dejando el lugar a oscuras y en silencio. Alec podía sentir la respiración de Jonathan a unos cuantos pasos de él, y pensó en que debería decirle algo.

De pronto rememoró una parte de lo que Magnus había dicho: "¡Él fue quien me encerró en la bodega de metal!" y recordó que había soltado aquello al estar mirando con unos fríos ojos verdes dorados hacia Jonathan. Lentamente, se giró hacia el chico a su lado.

—¿Tú fuiste quien encerró a Magnus ese día en la empresa? —preguntó con firmeza, con su voz fría como un hielo. Fue como si de pronto lo que sea que sintiera por Jonathan ya no pudiera hacerle sentir calor en el pecho.

—¿Enserio, Alec? —preguntó Jonathan indignado— Viene un sujeto que trabaja mintiendo, te grita en tu propia casa ¿Y tú me preguntas si tiene razón?

—Contéstame.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera creerle?

—Porque lo que él vivió, fue horrible. Esa probablemente fue una de las peores experiencias de toda su vida, y por lo mismo no había vuelto a mencionarla. Tú lo viste, está sufriendo, se está mostrando vulnerable, y en ese estado jamás habría pisoteado su propio orgullo al soltar algo relacionado con el accidente en los camiones—Jonathan bufó.

—Esto es ridículo— Alec entrecerró los ojos hacia el rubio, y algo cambió. De pronto Jonathan ya no le parecía un ángel.

—Sí fuiste tú— dijo— Magnus lo supo cuando le mostré tu retrato, pero no me dijo nada porque yo le dije que era un personaje histórico.

—No sé de qué…

—Y ese día tú me pediste que apagara el celular— continuó murmurando el ojiazul— No querías que me enterara de lo que estaba pasando en la empresa— Jonathan frunció el ceño.

—Después de lo que vi en el praetor, sabía que debía intervenir. No se supone que lo de ustedes debía verse tan real, le estabas prestando demasiada atención, no te conformaste con presentarlo como tu prometido en televisión sino que también lo llevaste a la empresa como si realmente tuvieran algo.

—¡¿Por eso lo hiciste?! — Alec lo miró incrédulo— ¡No tienes idea de lo que ocasionaste! ¡Cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido menos peor, pero no encerrarlo, y no en la completa oscuridad! Estaba aterrado de que Magnus hubiera quedado traumado de por vida, cuando lo saqué del camión estaba temblando, no habló en todo el camino a casa, no sonreía, no tenía vida, y… ¡Y ya dame mi celular! — Jonathan sacó el aparato y Alec se lo quitó de un manotazo para encenderlo. El rubio, más que sorprendido, estaba enojado.

—A esto es a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué te importa lo que le pase? Estás preocupándote demasiado por él, no me gusta— Alec lo ignoró mientras revisaba su celular, encontrándose con 37 llamadas perdidas de Magnus. Pasó una pálida mano por su cabello, preguntándose cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota—Alec…—la voz de Jonathan era suave cuando volvió a acercarse al ojiazul— Quizás lo que le hice a Magnus estuvo mal, pero lo hice porque quería pasar tiempo contigo. Estaba enojado por verlos juntos en televisión, y solo quería robarte, aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas—Alec levantó la mirada, sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo.

—Tengo que hablar con Magnus— informó, y empezó a dirigirse a la salida del estudio.

—¡Alec! —llamó Jonathan, indignado por haber sido ignorado.

—¡Lo planté por tu culpa! — dijo el ojiazul— Le dije que me llamara para recogerlo, y como un idiota te di mi celular. ¡Tengo 37 llamadas suyas!

—¿Prefieres ir a ver a Magnus en lugar de quedarte conmigo?

—Sí, pero eso no significa que tú te vas a ir— Alec entrecerró los ojos hacia él y habló con voz firme— Te vas a aquedar aquí y me vas a esperar. Ésta conversación aún no ha terminado— y antes de que el rubio protestara, Alec salió corriendo.

* * *

Cuando el ojiazul llegó a la habitación de Magnus, se encontró a su prometido y a su hermano dando vueltas por el suelo en medio de un nido de brazos y piernas, los golpes iban y venían mientras ambos se concentraban tanto en atacar como en defenderse.

—¡Alto! —gritó aterrado de lo que veía, y se acercó a ellos para agarrar a Jace de los hombros y ponerlo de pie. Esa era la acción más lógica, ya que conocía a su hermano y sabía que tenía un mal temperamento. Magnus, por el contrario, había sido criado con la amable y educada mentalidad inglesa, así que estaba seguro que si Jace no atacaba, Magnus tampoco lo haría.

En medio de un considerable esfuerzo donde también recibió algunos golpes, logró poner a Jace de pie y lo mantuvo alejado de su prometido. Tal como intuyó, Magnus se puso de pie jadeante, pero no hizo ademan de acercarse a Jace para volver a atacarlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?! —preguntó, y lanzó a Jace al lado contrario para quedar en medio de ambos y poder mirarlos—¡¿Por qué se están golpeando?!

—Ya terminé con él—dijo Magnus, y Alec se estremeció solo de escucharlo. No había alegría o al menos fingida seriedad en su voz. El moreno estaba realmente enojado— ¡Ahora los dos salgan de aquí!

—¡Ésta no es tu casa! —replicó Jace— ¡Quien debería irse eres tú!

—¡Jace! — Alec miró con reproche a su hermano.

—Eso es lo que haré, sólo déjame empacar.

—¿Qué? — Alec se giró aterrado hacia Magnus. El moreno caminó firmemente hacia el armario de su habitación, y comenzó a lanzar su ropa sobre la cama— Magnus, no puedes irte.

—Cállate, y desaparece de mi vista— no había ni una pizca de afecto en su voz, y Alec sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompiera.

—¡No le hables así a mi hermano! — advirtió Jace

—¡Yo le hablo cómo quiera! Es la última vez que te lo advierto, no te metas conmigo.

—Me meteré contigo hasta el día en el que te vea lejos de mi familia— dijo Jace— Si quieres que te deje en paz, lárgate.

—¡Jace, basta! — decir que Alec estaba enojado era poco. Empujó al rubio hasta pegarlo contra la pared y lo miró como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho: con enojo. Jace se sorprendió de ver a Alec así, por lo que bajó la guardia y lo observó como un niño observaría a su hermano mayor— ¿Con que derecho te crees capaz de tomar decisiones en mi vida?

—Alec… ¡Él era un acompañante sexual! Ha estado con quien sabe cuántos, y todo por dinero.

—Estoy al tanto de ese hecho ¿Qué tiene? —Jace miró a su hermano boquiabierto.

—No puedes casarte con alguien así, él no te ama realmente. No voy a permitir que arruines tu vida.

—No tienes poder sobre mi— Jace lo miró herido, pero Alec debía continuar— Siempre he sido independiente de ustedes. Tú e Isabelle se fueron de mi vida hace años, y aunque sigo amándolos como mis hermanos que son, no pueden venir aquí de un momento a otro y empezar a juzgarme y tomar decisiones por mí. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es problema mío, nunca te pedí tu ayuda, y no la necesito.

—Solo quiero protegerte. Intenté comprar a Magnus para que se alejara de ti, pero no funcionó. Alec, él te va a lastimar, va a quitarte todo lo que tienes y va a destruir tanto tu corazón como tu vida, nada bueno sale de estar con una persona codiciosa y mentirosa. Intenta algo con Jonathan, a él siempre lo has amado, y sé que él te hará feliz.

—¿Intentaste comprar a Magnus? —preguntó Alec lentamente.

—Lo hice por ti. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes.

—¡Deja de hacerlo! Solo estás moldeando mi vida como tú quieres que sea, y en ese caso prefiero que no intervengas en lo absoluto. Si no puedes respetar mis decisiones, entonces te juro que dejaré de tenerte en cuenta. Eres mi hermano, pero me alejaré de ti si es necesario—una mueca de dolor se dibujó en el hermoso rostro de Jace. Jamás creyó que alguna vez Alec le diría todo eso, y solo podía culpar a Magnus— Me voy a casar con Magnus, quieras o no.

—No puedes hacerlo.

—Sí, lo haré.

—No, no lo harás—habló Magnus, y Alec se giró hacia él, encontrándose con que el moreno había terminado de empacar todas sus cosas y ahora se encontraba cerrando sus maletas— No va a haber boda porque yo renuncio a todo esto—Alec sintió sus piernas temblar ante aquellas palabras.

—No puedes renunciar.

—Si puedo, y acabo de hacerlo. Odio este trato, odio a tu hermano, te odio a ti, odio lo que he llegado a hacer por protegerte, y lo que es peor, me odio a mí mismo. Fui un idiota al creer en todas las palabras que me decías.

—¿Qué? —Alec estaba confundido, no entendía a lo que Magnus se estaba refiriendo. Quizás el moreno simplemente continuaba con la actuación ya que Jace estaba ahí, o quizás realmente había palabras de Alec que lo habían herido—Si estás enojado por lo que viste en el estudio, déjame explicarte. Sé que nos encontraste en una posición comprometedora, pero te juro que no iba a dejar que nada pasara. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, y cuando me di cuenta Jonathan ya estaba ahí, y luego tu entraste y…

—No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación—cortó Magnus— Haz lo que quieras con él—Alec estudio a Magnus. El moreno lucía enojado, sí, pero el ojiazul se encontró con que lo conocía tan bien que era como si fuera capaz de ver a través de esa fachada. Magnus realmente no estaba enojado, estaba dolido, y lo cubría con una armadura de enojo.

—Magnus… sí es por lo de la bodega…

—¡No te atrevas! — habló el moreno, y Alec supo que lo había desenmascarado. Su ceño aún estaba fruncido, pero sus labios estaban temblando y sus ojos brillaban— Fuiste la primera y la única persona a la que le he confesado mi mayor miedo, confíe en ti. Tú, en cambio, me ocultaste quién era Jonathan en tu vida, me mentiste cuando pregunté por la pintura en el estudio, y estuviste a punto de besarlo hace unos momentos. ¿Acaso son cómplices y amantes?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Enserio crees que yo le ayudé a hacerte eso? Es cierto que al principio no me agradabas, pero jamás te hubiera hecho algo así. ¡En ese momento ni siquiera sabía que algo como eso podría asustarte! —Magnus apretó la mandíbula y bajó la mirada para terminar de cerrar su última maleta. Alec supo que había hecho una errónea elección de palabras— De acuerdo, te voy a decir la verdad. Ese día, mientras tú estaba ahí adentro, yo pasé la tarde con Jonathan—Magnus lo miró mal.

—Mal momento para esa confesión— comentó Jace a su espalda.

—Pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando en la empresa, y tampoco sabía lo que Jonathan te había hecho. Cuando te dije que tener miedos no era malo, cuando te apoyé, y después cuando te pareció extraño que empezara a ser amable contigo… sí, todo eso fue consecuencia de lo que pasaste, pero fue real. Yo fui sincero—Magnus dejó de tocar su maleta, regresando sus manos hacia su cuerpo y dejándolas caer a los lados. Luego miró a Alec, y ya no había enojo ahí, quizás una súplica.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte? —preguntó, pero Alec sabía que ya lo había convencido.

—Porque somos prometidos— Magnus soltó una risa irónica y dejó de mirar a Alec.

—Lo lamento, tienes razón. Sé que tú no eres así, sé que nunca me harías algo cómo eso. Es solo que haber visto a ese hombre de nuevo, y verlo tan cerca tuyo, fue demasiado. Y estaba… estoy tan enojado de que siquiera él esté aquí, y que tú lo hayas encubierto. No pensé con claridad.

—¿También me golpeaste porque no estabas pensando con claridad? —preguntó Jace con reproche. Magnus frunció el ceño hacia él.

—No. Vuelve a meterte conmigo y ya no tendrás cara con la que modelar—Magnus volvió a mirar hacia Alec— ¿Pero por qué no te sorprendiste cuando te conté lo que Jonathan había hecho? —Alec parpadeó hacia él.

—No podía pensar en Jonathan cuando te estaba viendo a ti. Magnus, estás sangrando, tu camisa está completamente rota, y tienes el pecho lastimado. Lo que me recuerda…— Alec se giró un poco, de tal manera que podía ver a Magnus y a Jace— No quiero verlos a ustedes dos peleando de nuevo. Y Jace…—se giró hacia el rubio—No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima. Él es inglés, está mucho más lastimado que tú, y te conozco. No necesito ser un adivino para saber quién fue el que inició todo esto— Jace pasó saliva, lucía ligeramente avergonzado, pero también preocupado cuando se dirigió a Alec.

—Tienes razón, no tengo derecho de intervenir en tu vida. Pero dime ¿Estás completamente seguro de que te quieres casar con él?

—Lo estoy.

—Alec…—el ojiazul se giró de nuevo hacia Magnus, quien hablaba sin mirarlo—Se han presentado ciertos acontecimientos. Digamos que al principio para mí casarme o no casarme contigo tenía menor importancia de la que realmente debería tener. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Ya sé que tú amas a Jonathan, y es claro que él está dispuesto a corresponderte, así que ya no me necesitas.

—¿No te necesita? —preguntó Jace confundido.

—Jace, guarda silencio. Al final, pregunta todo lo que quieras— Alec volvió a enfocarse en Magnus. Sabía que éste último tenía razón, pero se imaginaba un futuro en el que dejaría ir a Magnus para elegir a Jonathan, y simplemente le parecía que no era correcto— Magnus, tu y yo tenemos un trato. Los dos somos un equipo. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo de que por un momento había asumido que querías la boda para darle celos a Jonathan o algo así, pero veo que no. En realidad, no veo por qué quieres casarte.

—Esto es una broma ¿Cierto? Cómo sabrás, estoy tomando el lugar de alguien más. Creo que es hora de que sepas que esa persona es Jonathan. Él vino a mí a confesarme lo que había apostado, y yo lo único que sabía de ti era que te habían pagado para fingir ser un esposo, por lo que temí que fueras mala persona. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que Jonathan es la mala persona aquí, y no me arrepiento de haber tomado su lugar; pero ya no por él, sino por ti. Si él te encerró en la oscuridad por un día, quien sabe de qué hubiera sido capaz en un año—Magnus hizo una mueca.

—¿Me pagaron? Nadie me pagó para que yo viniera aquí—Alec lo miró entre sorprendido y confundido—Me he vendido para saldar deudas de mi padre, nunca me he vendido por dinero.

—¿No? —preguntaron Alec y Jace.

—Si nadie te pagó ¿Por qué aceptaste ser parte de esto? —dijo Alec.

—Porque mi padre había perdido todo su dinero esa noche, así que me apostó para poder seguir jugando.

—¿Te apostó? —repitió Alec, preguntándose cómo era posible de que un padre le hiciera eso a su hijo. Y luego abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de algo— Espera ¿Tú crees que yo gané esa apuesta?

—Sí, por eso estoy aquí— Alec frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Tenía que hablar con Jonathan.

—En un momento regreso.

—Alec, enserio me quiero ir a casa.

—Son las cinco de la mañana, tu no vas a ir a ningún lado— Alec caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y miró a Jace— Mantenlo aquí, no dejes que salga. Yo vuelvo en unos minutos— y salió al corredor.

* * *

Magnus observó a Alec salir y se pasó una mano por el cabello. No podía seguir ahí, sabía que no resistiría pasar un año al lado de Alec sabiendo que el ojiazul amaba a alguien más.

—¿Así que una apuesta? —preguntó Jace. Magnus lo miró. Es cierto que el rubio no estaba tan lastimado, pero igual sí que se le había ido la mano un poco con él. Su nariz estaba roja, tenía el cabello revuelto, y en su camisa de pijama había algunas pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre que seguramente pertenecían a Magnus. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose de repente avergonzado, él no era así, su educación no se supone que le permitía llegar a perder los estribos de esa manera.

—Sí, y como ya lo sabes, no tiene sentido que yo me quede aquí.

—Alec me dijo que no te dejara salir.

—Alec no puede retenerme—Jace sonrió irónico.

—Hace unos minutos te defendías diciendo que él era tu prometido, y eso te daba derechos.

—Ahora sabes la verdad, él y yo no somos nada. Nunca lo fuimos, todo fue una actuación— Jace levantó las cejas, pero de todos modos se cruzó de brazos en señal de no ceder. Magnus sabía que si se acercaba a la puerta, seguramente el rubio le cerraría el paso, y francamente ya no tenía ganas de pelear con él. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama, esperaba que Alec regresara pronto.

—Aunque hay algo que no entiendo—intervino el rubio.

—¿Qué cosa? —Magnus lo miró.  
—¿Qué demonios te pasó en el pecho? Yo no te hice eso— Magnus se miró a sí mismo, sabiendo que no había manera de atribuirle a Jace todas esas marcas rojas. Después de que en esa madrugada había pisoteado su propio orgullo de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho, no se sentía capaz de confesar, además, que había tenido algo con Woolsey para proteger a Alec. Al principio, cuando quería creer que Alec era cómplice de Jonathan, se había enojado tanto consigo mismo por haber vuelto a hacer aquello de lo que no se sentía orgulloso, y que además creía que ya no tendría que volver a hacer. Pero ahora, de nuevo, no podía arrepentirse; porque, después de todo, Alec sí lo valía.

—Tuve algunos problemas cuando regresé del praetor—mintió— Intentaron asaltarme, pero no fue gran cosa— Jace lo miró sorprendido.

—Alec tiene que saberlo—Magnus frunció el ceño.

—No, y tú no le dirás nada porque solo lo preocuparías innecesariamente—el rubio frunció el ceño, y Magnus sospechó que quizás no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes. O a lo mejor no le gustaba específicamente que Magnus le diera órdenes.

—Por el ángel…—ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta, donde Isabelle, usando una diminuta pijama rosa pastel que parecías más un babydoll, los miraba a ambos con sus manos cubriendo su boca—¿Qué demonios les pasó a ustedes?

—Tuvimos una pelea—dijo Jace—¿Qué haces despierta?

—Me despertaron sus voces—Isabelle miró a Magnus—Jace, eres un animal— Magnus observó al rubio, quien rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. El moreno agradeció aquel acto, porque significaba que Jace se atribuiría también lo del pecho.

La chica intentó caminar hacia Magnus, seguramente para comprobar mejor su estado, pero luego miró sorprendida las maletas de Magnus sobre la cama.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Magnus abrió la boca, pero Jace se le adelantó.

—Jonathan vino, y Alec y Magnus discutieron. Ahora nuestro hermano está hablando con Jonathan en el estudio mientras yo no puedo dejar que Magnus se vaya—Isabelle asintió y llevó sus manos a su cintura.

—De acuerdo, yo te ayudaré. Magnus, tú no vas a salir de ésta casa hasta que arregles las cosas con mi hermano.

—Oh, lo que me faltaba—se lamentó el moreno llevando sus manos hacia su rostro.

—Aunque sí deberías acompañarme a la cocina—agregó la chica— Los dos necesitan hielo, y tú tienes que limpiar esa sangre seca en tu barbilla; a no ser, claro, que prefieran quedarse así para que mañana amanezcan con la cara tan inflamada como la de un sapo—Jace la miró aterrado.

—Vamos a la cocina—aceptó animadamente, y se acercó a Magnus para tomarlo del brazo y ponerlo de pie.

—No necesitas llevarme, ¿Sabes? —se quejó el moreno. Se sentía como si fuera un criminal al que tenían que arrastrar a todas partes.

—Te cargaría sobre mi propio hombro si no temiera que después podrías agredirme—replicó el rubio—Eres perfectamente capaz de salir corriendo, y lo menos que puedo hacer ahora por Alec es cumplir con lo que me pidió.

—Bien dicho, Jace— celebró la chica, y los tres empezaron una caravana hacia la cocina con Isabelle al frente—Magnus, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Probablemente en éste momento Alec le está dejando claro a Jonathan quién eres tú, y que se van a casar. Te aseguro que lo que sintió por ese chico no se compara a lo que ustedes tienen— Magnus y Jace compartieron una mirada, pero ninguno comentó algo al respecto.

* * *

Cuando Alec llegó al oscuro estudio, se encontró a Jonathan de espaldas a él, observando su propia pintura. El rubio era simplemente hermoso, así que en ese sentido era entendible que Alec sintiera algo por él. Lo que no podía aceptar era lo que Jonathan había llegado a hacerle a Magnus, porque eso lo convertía en una mala persona, y la dulce personalidad de Alec simplemente no podía concebir estar enamorado de alguien así.

—Jonathan—llamó, y encendió la luz del estudio, enviando un resplandor amarillento al que sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse. El rubio se giró hacia él, y su ceño estaba fruncido.

—No puedo creer que me hayas dejado aquí para ir tras él.

—Magnus me necesitaba— argumentó el ojiazul, y caminó hacia el rubio—Le hiciste mucho daño.

—Ya te expliqué que lo hice por ti—Alec frunció los labios. No quería eso, prefería creer que Jonathan lo había hecho por él mismo.

—No vuelvas a hacerle algo así. Es más, ni siquiera te acerques a él. Quiero que te alejes de nosotros.

—¿Qué? —Jonathan lo miró sorprendido, y ante la sorpresa del ojiazul, caminó los pasos que le separaban y tomó sus manos— Alec, se acabó. Termina con esto, ya no tienes que casarte con él. Lo enviaré de vuelta a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué hay de la apuesta?  
—Fue una farsa— Alec soltó un suspiro. Quizás, muy en el fondo, aún quería creer que el chico frente a él era redimible a sus ojos, pero al parecer no lo era. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, fue el rubio quien lo había planeado todo.

—Dime toda la verdad—Jonathan pareció dudar, pero al final supo que ya no había caso.

—Sé lo que sientes por mí, y quiero corresponderte, pero soy una persona insegura. Toda mi vida me he sentido como la oveja negra de mi familia, siendo Clary la que siempre merecía las felicitaciones y los regalos y… ella es el ángel de nuestra madre, y mi padre la adoraba. Me cuesta creer que alguien me amaba de la forma en la que tú parecías hacerlo, así que no lo acepté. No te acepté hasta comprobar que tus sentimientos eran genuinos.

—¿Por eso jugaste conmigo todos éstos años? —preguntó el ojiazul dolido.

—No jugaba contigo, sólo quería ver hasta qué punto tus sentimientos seguirían intactos si te trataba fríamente. Tú aún parecías quererme, y supe que necesitaba hacerte una prueba final, quería saber qué tanto sacrificarías por mí. Te mentí sobre aquella apuesta, yo nunca perdí.

—Tu nunca pierdes— meditó Alec— En el casino, las pocas veces que jugaste, nunca perdiste. Y todos parecían saberlo, todos parecían adorarte, los otros jugadores te miraban todo el tiempo, y los encargados te tenían respeto y hacían lo que tú querías…—Alec lo miró como si estuviera mirando a un desconocido— Dejaste que ese hombre apostara a su propio hijo, lo aceptaste, y sabías que ibas a terminar ganando. Desde un principio trataste a Magnus como si fuera un objeto.

—Esto no se trata de él— Jonathan frunció el ceño— De hecho, yo ni siquiera lo conocía. Y yo no obligué a su padre a apostarlo, él lo hizo por sí solo.

—¿Y no dijiste que no? ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió pensar en que algo así era inhumano?

—¡Necesitaba al chico! Además, yo no te dejé a manos de un desconocido. Antes de enviarlo, su padre me había hablado de él. Sabía a lo que se dedicaba, sabía que era hermoso, sabía que no era una mala persona, y sobre todo sabía que no te haría daño.

—¿Entonces por qué llevas todo éste tiempo haciéndome creer que no debía confiar en él? —Jonathan abrió la boca para responder, pero Alec no lo dejó— Ya entiendo, querías probarme. Todo era parte de un experimento.

—No lo digas así—replicó el rubio, pero Alec abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de algo.

—Si sabías todo sobre Magnus… ¡Eso significa que sabías de su miedo! ¿Y aun así lo encerraste? ¡Y no me salgas con que lo hiciste por mí! Dime la verdad—Jonathan lo miró con una súplica en sus ojos, y Alec no sabía si era real o era falsa. Ya no sabía si podía confiar en el hombre parado frente a él.

—Está bien. No me gustó lo que él hizo en el programa. Lo de pedirte que te casaras con él en televisión—Alec frunció el ceño.

—Fuera de mi casa.

—¿Qué? —Jonathan tomó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos— Alec, perdón, sé que actué mal. Pero déjame arreglar las cosas. Esto se acabó, ya no tienes que casarte con él. Te acepto en mi vida—Alec se alejó de aquel toque.

—Todos tenían razón, no estaba viendo cómo eres realmente. Nunca te perdonaré lo que nos hiciste a Magnus y a mí. Vete.

—Alec…

—Si no te vas por ti mismo, te sacaré de aquí—Jonathan dio un paso para alejarse de Alec, y más que herido, parecía enojado.

—Si me voy, todo lo que ha pasado no habrá servido para nada. Piénsalo bien, Alec.

—No tengo nada que pensar—Jonathan apretó los labios en una fina línea, y sin decir una palabra, salió del estudio. Alec, una vez que el rubio salió, soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y dirigió su mirada hacia la pintura. Ahora estaba de acuerdo con los consejos que le daban, y ésta vez sí lucharía por superar al rubio.

* * *

Jace estaba recargado contra la encimera mientras sostenía contra su nariz la bolsa llena de hielos que Isabelle le había dado. Mientras tanto, su hermana estaba con un paño húmedo limpiando a Magnus. El rubio los observaba atentamente, pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño del moreno. Las crueles palabras de Alec aún retumbaban en su cabeza; el ojiazul, más que su hermano, era su mejor amigo, y si no podía protegerlo a su manera, entonces lo ayudaría en todo lo que Alec necesitara. Aunque eso significara retener a Magnus a su lado, quien, debía añadir, aún no era de su entero aprecio. Sin embargo, haber sabido que todo era parte de un trato, que Magnus no había dormido con nadie por dinero, y que el moreno había estado fingiendo solo para ayudar a Alec, definitivamente le daba puntos.

—¿Chicos? —Jace se giró para encontrarse a Maia en la puerta. Detrás de ella estaban Jordan y Simón—¿Qué está pasando? —Maia se acercó a ellos, mientras que Simón y Jordan la siguieron frotándose los ojos como si acabaran de despertarse.

—Magnus y Alec discutieron— contó Isabelle, quien parecía haber terminado con el moreno.

—¿Fue grave? —preguntó Jordan.

—Magnus empacó sus cosas— informó la chica. Los tres empleados miraron sorprendidos al moreno, quien no hizo contacto visual con nadie. Jace se preguntó vagamente si ellos sabían acerca del trato.

—¿Dónde está Alec? —preguntó Simón quien, Jace notó, evitaba mirar demasiado a Isabelle en su reveladora pijama.

—Aquí estoy— todos los presentes, incluso Magnus, observaron al ojiazul entrar decidido a la cocina—Necesito hablar con Magnus asolas.

* * *

Mientras Isabelle, Jace, Maia, Jordan y Simón estaban en las escaleras esperando para saber qué iba a suceder, Alec se quedó con Magnus dentro de la cocina. El ojiazul se acercó a la encimera en la que Magnus estaba recargado, y le contó toda la verdad de la apuesta y de los engaños de Jonathan, terminando su relato informándole que había echado al rubio de su casa. Magnus escuchó todo atentamente, y luego lució pensativo.

—Así que los dos fuimos engañados—concluyó.

—Así es.

—Y nada de esto fue idea tuya—Alec negó con la cabeza.

—Yo nunca hubiera aceptado a una persona como parte de una apuesta, y lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso—Magnus asintió y se quedó mirando a un punto más allá de Alec. No lucía enojado, así que Alec descartó esa emoción; sin embargo, no podía leer la indescifrable expresión de Magnus. Se moría por saber qué estaba pensando, qué iba a decidir.

—Así que no tenemos que casarnos— Magnus soltó las palabras que Alec sabía que iba a escuchar, pero que no quería. Ahora que conocían la verdad, sabían que aquella boda nunca fue real; todo había sido un fraude, y realmente no había nada que los obligara a estar juntos.

—No—murmuró Alec porque, después de todo, era la verdad. Ambos duraron un momento en silencio, meditando en todo lo que habían hecho, las mentiras que habían creado juntos, cómo ilusamente habían creído que hacían un gran trabajo luchando contra el mundo para que las personas les creyeran.

—Entonces no tiene caso que yo me quede—dijo Magnus, y se irguió para salir de la cocina. Alec lo observó irse con su garganta picando, queriendo decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Se sorprendió a sí mismo encontrándose con que hubiera deseado nunca haber sabido la verdad, pero ya era tarde. No había nada que los uniera.

* * *

Magnus salió de la cocina, y todos los chicos, que habían estado dispersos entre las escaleras y el primer piso, lo miraron expectantes.

—¿Y? —preguntó Isabelle ansiosa. Magnus la miró.

—Me voy a casa— informó. La desilusión fue clara en el rostro de todos. Isabelle bufó y se cruzó de brazos; Maia, Jordan y Simón miraron hacia el suelo, intentando pensar en si había algo que pudieran hacer. Jace se quedó mirando pensativo hacia la pared; era claro que Magnus y Alec habían roto el trato, y creía que aquello debería alegrar al moreno ya que técnicamente ahora era libre. Sin embargo, Magnus no lucía feliz en lo absoluto.

Magnus, después de observar la reacción de todos ellos, empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras para ir a su habitación y bajar sus cosas. Jace, quien estaba sentado en el primer escalón, lo observó detenidamente, y cuando el moreno estuvo a su lado no pudo evitar el impulso de cumplir las órdenes de Alec y estirar un brazo para detenerle el paso, impidiéndole que se fuera.

—Déjalo ir, Jace— dijo Alec saliendo de la cocina. Cuando el rubio había querido alejar a Magnus de Alec, había creído que Alec se lo agradecería eventualmente. Pero ahora, escuchando a Alec pedirle aquello, se daba cuenta de que estaba en un gran error. La voz de su hermano sonaba muerta.

Sin embargo, obedeció. Retiró su brazo, y Magnus continuó su camino hacia el segundo piso.

* * *

 **Parece fin, pero no es fin. Lo prometo. Gracias por leer 3**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Una chica me propuso algo y no sé, así que sería genial si pudieran darme su opinión (si olvidan ésta petición para cuando terminen de leer, igual está bien. Lo entiendo jaja) . Ella me dice que debería publicar en wattpad, y creo que sería cool porque wattpad deja comentar en cualquier momento de la historia y enserio me encantaría saber qué están pensando en algunas partes. Pero yo leo en wattpad, y sé que allá hay escritores geniales con historias geniales, y tengo miedo porque sería como empezar otra vez. Pero no sé, ¿Que dicen? Si lo hago tendría que detener las actualizaciones diarias aquí para empezar a subir de a un capítulo allá, así como para intentar llevarlos a la par. Pero no sé :/ tengo miedito.**

 **¡Y gracias por sus comentarios! :) creo que los respondo todos, así que si se me pasó alguno, perdón.**

* * *

 **Capítulo15**

Una vez que la silueta de Magnus se perdió en el corredor del segundo piso, Alec soltó un gruñido y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Jace observó a su hermano, preguntándose qué podía hacer por él.

— Quisiera hacer polvo a Jonathan con mis propias manos— Isabelle lucía realmente molesta, y Jace entendía el por qué: Sabía que su hermana había estado muy emocionada por planear la boda, y ahora todo se había ido a la basura.

—¿A Jonathan? —preguntó Maia. Ninguno de los empleados sabían la razón de la cancelación de la boda, y obviamente Isabelle lo había atribuido a la visita del rubio.

—Estuvo aquí—contó la chica.

—¿Quién es Jonathan? —preguntó Simón.

—Alec—llamó Jace, y el ojiazul bajó las manos de su rostro para verlo— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Alec caminó hacia él. Jace se puso de pie, y ambos se acercaron a la baranda de las escaleras para que nadie más pudiera oírlos, mientras Isabelle se acercó a los empleados para contarles la parte de la historia que ella conocía, añadiéndole la explicación de quién era Jonathan a Simón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alec sin vida. Jace le escaneó el rostro, y luego miró hacia el techo sonriendo irónico.

—Es increíble que yo vaya a decirte esto, pero creo que sí deberías casarte con él—Alec frunció el ceño.

—Jace, nosotros no somos nada.

—Lo sé, ya entendí esa parte. A lo que quiero llegar es que ambos parecen muertos, y quizás antes no se querían y pensaban que estaban obligados, pero al menos sonreían—Alec miró hacia un lado, pensativo— No tienes idea de lo que me cuesta estar diciéndote esto, lo mío no es dar consejos amorosos. Y tampoco me hace mucha gracia el pasado de Magnus, ¡Pero vamos! A ti eso no te importa ¿Verdad?

—No.

—¡Ahí está! Mira, Inglaterra queda muy lejos, después de un montón de agua, y después de horas de viaje. Magnus, cuando llegue allá, va a volver a su antigua vida, dejará de ser tu prometido y se convertirá en un desconocido. Una vez que él cruce esta puerta, ustedes nunca más se van a volver a ver. —Alec parpadeó hacia él, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón— No sé si deberían casarse o algo, pero ¿Acaso no quieres volverlo a ver?

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer? —Jace sonrió maliciosamente.

—Oblígalo a hablar contigo. Yo le sostengo los brazos, si quieres. —Alec hizo una media sonrisa, y a Jace le pareció cómico el hecho de que, siendo como era, parecía estar considerando esa opción.

—No puedo hacerle eso— argumentó finalmente el chico— Él ha sufrido mucho aquí.

—¿Y crees que volviendo a su casa será feliz? —replicó el rubio— Si quieres que se vaya, lo entiendo y lo acepto. Es más, le ayudo a cargar las maletas a la puerta y le canto una canción de despedida. Pero piénsalo bien, éste momento es crucial, y no quiero que después te arrepientas de lo que hiciste o de lo que no hiciste—Alec se mordió el labio y miró frustrado hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Magnus se quitó la ropa, y se colocó una cómoda sudadera. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba haciendo tiempo, sino que simplemente no podía salir a la calle usando una camisa totalmente destrozada.

Tomó su linterna y la guardó en el bolsillo; caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y agarró su bastón; y finalmente se dio la vuelta y miró alrededor. Había terminado, ahora la habitación estaba igual a como la había visto la primera vez: totalmente vacía.

No lograba entenderse. Quería irse, quería volver a ver su padre y volver a dormir en su cama, pero al mismo le dolía irse. Quizás su tiempo en América no fue el mejor, pero había conocido a Alec, y no quería dejarlo. Los momentos que pasó con el ojiazul, aunque la mayoría fueran falsos, fueron especiales para él. Nunca antes había salido con alguien, y por primera vez sintió que a alguien realmente le importaba por ser él, y no por su cuerpo o por lo que podría significar, como lo hacía Asmodeus.

Soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia sus cosas; entre más pronto se fuera, más rápido podría intentar olvidarlo todo, y superar los sentimientos que habían nacido en él.

—Magnus—Alec estaba en la puerta, dudando en si debía entrar o quedarse hablando desde el umbral. El moreno lo miró, y una pequeña llama de esperanza creció en él.

—Alec—habló, pero el ojiazul no dijo nada más. Magnus esperó, y al ver que el chico no dijo nada, continuó su camino.

—Espera—dijo Alec, y Magnus de dio cuenta de que realmente el chico quería decir algo, pero no parecía saber cómo.

—Te ayudaré a hacerlo más sencillo—Magnus lo miró— Sé que ya no soy un desconocido para ti, has llegado a quererme; y por eso te cuesta que me vaya. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no me voy odiándote. En realidad, te agradezco por todo. Eres una gran persona, el chico más maravilloso que haya conocido, y te prometo que de ahora en adelante no pasará un día en el que no piense en ti. Sé también que no nos vamos a volver a ver, y no te pediría que fuera de otro modo; después de todo tú tienes una reputación que mantener y yo… bueno, yo solo lo arruinaría.

—No digas eso— pidió el chico—Sabes que eso no me importa.

—Justamente por eso es que mereces ser feliz. Y como yo también he llegado a quererte, no puedo hacerte daño. Por eso me voy.

—Pero yo no quiero que te vayas— Alec entró a la habitación y se paró frente al moreno—Cásate conmigo—Magnus sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones ante las palabras de Alec.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sintiendo su corazón martillando dentro de su pecho.

—Ahora ambos sabemos la verdad, y yo debería estar aliviado de haberme quitado un peso de encima; pero no lo estoy. Al contrario, siento que si te dejo ir y te pierdo para siempre, entonces viviré el resto de mis días con un pesado arrepentimiento—el ojiazul tomó las manos de Magnus, y éste último se lo permitió sin dejar de observarlo atentamente— Te lo suplico, no te vayas. Quédate, y sigue siendo mi prometido. Cuando terminemos de organizar nuestra boda, casémonos. Y no duremos un año juntos, sino todos los que queramos—el moreno no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo—Magnus, yo quiero casarme contigo ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?

—Si— Alec sonrió—Pero, Alec, no podemos decidir algo como eso en un momento así. Nunca tuvimos una relación, ni una primera cita, además es obvio que los dos estamos presionados y…

—¿Y que importa? —cortó el ojiazul— Nunca salimos, pero yo te conozco, y tú me conoces. Y sí, estoy presionado. Estoy desesperado por hacer cualquier cosa para que no te vayas, pero no es por eso que quiero que nos casemos. Quiero casarme contigo porque no me daba cuenta de que era feliz siendo tu prometido, era feliz volviendo a casa contigo, cenando contigo, llevándote a la empresa, verte husmeando en mi trabajo… todo eso me hacía feliz; y no me di cuenta hasta que me imaginé un futuro contigo yéndote. Y quizás esté siendo pretencioso por decir esto, pero podría jurar con solo verte que tú tampoco serás feliz.

—No lo seré, porque creo que me he enamorado de ti— Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero Magnus, después de escuchar al ojiazul decir todo eso, sentía que debía confesarse— Por eso no puedo aceptar, porque aunque también deseo casarme contigo, nuestras razones son diferentes. Yo no quiero que volvamos ser los de antes, no quiero fingir que tenemos algo, no quiero volver a fingir nunca más, estoy harto de eso. Odio admitirlo, pero creo que soy más vulnerable de lo que pensaba, y sé que no voy a soportar quedarme aquí ahora que sé que amas a alguien más— Alec lo escuchó atentamente, y luego cerró el espacio que los separaba para envolver entre sus brazos al moreno, quien correspondió al abrazo enterrando su rostro en el hombro del ojiazul.

—No pienses ni por un segundo que éste es un abrazo de despedida—susurró Alec directamente en su oído— Ahora que sé lo que sientes, no hay manera de que te deje ir—Magnus se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras y sentir el cálido aliento de Alec sobre su piel—Magnus, yo también estoy enamorado de ti— entonces despertó del sueño color rosa y se alejó de Alec.

—No, tú estás enamorado de Jonathan.

—No, yo estoy enamorado de ti— replicó el chico— Saqué a Jonathan de mi casa, en cambio no puedo concebir el hecho de que tú te vayas.

—Eso no es amor, quizás simplemente te acostumbraste a tenerme cerca.

—Es probable, pero no lo descubriré si no te quedas conmigo—Alec levantó su mano, sacó el sencillo anillo de oro, tomó una de las manos de Magnus, y se lo colocó en el dedo anular. Magnus se lo permitió mientras lo observa a atento— No quiero estar con Jonathan, ya no. Quiero tener una relación contigo, y quiero que sea real. Terminemos de planear nuestra boda juntos, y cuando llegue ese día, tú y yo hablaremos a solas antes de casarnos. Si decides que quieres alejarte de mí, no te voy a detener; pero si decides quedarte, entonces nos casaremos. Tengo hasta entonces para convencerte de que realmente estoy enamorado de ti— Magnus levantó su mano y observó el anillo— Te prometo que te compraré otro—dijo Alec con una sonrisa— uno que realmente signifique algo.

—Yo quiero casarme contigo, Alec—Magnus bajó la mano y volvió a mirarlo— ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a arrepentir?

—¿Qué? Magnus ¡Acabas de decirme que sí! —Alec sonrió abiertamente, y antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer algo, se lanzó hacia él y estrelló sus labios en un beso algo torpe. Magnus casi se cae hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, pero Alec puso una mano en su espalda, tanto para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio como para no permitirle alejarse. Magnus cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso, saboreando la boca de Alec por primera vez, y encontrándola deliciosa. Luego se apartó.

—Sí, pero también te pregunté si no te ibas a arrepentir— Alec lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos azules brillando más que nunca; y Magnus, con solo verlo, ya no tuvo miedo. Estaba seguro de que el ojiazul lo quería a su lado, independientemente de su pasado, sus momentos de debilidad, o sus defectos.

—No—el chico le sonrió— Temo más a que tú te vayas a arrepentir.

—Yo no me voy a arrepentir.

—Entonces ya está. ¿Prometidos otra vez? —Magnus le sonrió. El chico que tenía frente a él seguía siendo aquel aburrido e inseguro ejecutivo, pero ahora lo encontraba perfecto. Alec había dejado su temor atrás, y le había hecho una hermosa proposición. Quizás aún le costaba creer que alguien como él fuera digno de algo tan puro como el amor, pero así como Alec, también quería dejar su temor atrás.

—Prometidos otra vez—ambos se sonrieron con sus ojos brillando como si fueran gemas, y luego volvieron a fundirse en otro beso.

* * *

Isabelle estaba caminando de un lado al otro mientras Jace la observaba desde el escalón. Alec hacía un rato había subido dispuesto a luchar por lo que quería, y aunque estaba orgulloso de la determinación de su hermano, también temía que terminara con el corazón roto. Y francamente el caminar de Izzy no ayudaba con su ansiedad.

—¿Puedes quedarte quieta? —pidió— Me pones nervioso.

—Yo también estoy nerviosa—justificó la chica.

—¿Saben que sería muy gracioso? —intervino Simón con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos giraran a verlo— Que entrara un desconocido por esa puerta y pidiera acompañarnos. Eventualmente él diría que realmente es un detective en cubierto, y que uno de nosotros es el ladrón de joyas que está persiguiendo. Luego nos entrevistaría a uno por uno, y al final descubriría que nuestro mayordomo, osea Jordan, es el ladrón—todos lo miraron en silencio— Lo digo porque estamos todos reunidos…, y es la madrugada… ¿Siquiera alguno de ustedes ve películas?

—¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?! —preguntó Maia, ignorando abiertamente a Simón—No puedo irme a dormir con ésta incertidumbre.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Isabelle, y Jordan levantó su muñeca.

—Las seis de la mañana, no falta mucho para que amanezca.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto?—gruñó también la pelinegra— ¿Sabes qué, Jace? Llegué a la conclusión de que ellos dos son unos idiotas ya que obviamente quieren estar juntos, así que ¿Por qué no los amarramos dentro de una habitación y los encerramos? Los volveremos a sacar el día de su boda, y seguro que nos lo agradecerán.

—Tentador—rió el rubio—Y muy buena idea, la verdad nos ahorraríamos todo esto.

—Están jugando ¿Verdad? —preguntó Simón, y los hermanos Lightwood lo miraron sonriendo— Ustedes me dan miedo.

—Vamos, Simón, ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? —preguntó Izzy.

—Si— respondió el chico—No amordazarlos, y no secuestrarlos.

—A las seis de la mañana son los primeros vuelos— comentó Maia de repente.

—Sí, pero Magnus no se va a ir—replicó Isabelle— Finalmente tengo un cuñado de ensueño y no pienso perderlo.

Todos esperaron un momento más en silencio, hasta que finalmente Jace se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy harto, tengo que ir a ver qué está pasando—Isabelle lo observó con una sonrisa.

—¿No crees que es mejor darles su espacio? —intervino Simón.

—No. Si Magnus realmente quisiera quedarse, Alec no tardaría tanto tiempo en convencerlo—y con eso el rubio se giró y empezó a subir las escaleras. Isabelle aplaudió emocionada y fue tras él.

—Izzy…—reprochó Simón al verla irse—Maia, Jordan— agregó al ver a la pareja empezar también a subir. Jordan se giró hacia él y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Te lo vas a perder? —y se giró para seguir subiendo. Simón frunció el ceño, pero finalmente fue detrás de los demás.

* * *

Jace atravesó el corredor con sus brazos a los costados. Empezaba a sospechar que no era de los que se quedaban esperando, él quería intervenir, quería hacer algo, ya sea sacar a Magnus a patadas, o literalmente lanzarlo a los brazos de Alec.

Una vez que llegó a la habitación de Magnus, notó que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que simplemente tendría que asomarse; pero antes de poder hacerlo, Magnus y Alec salieron tomados de la mano y con radiantes sonrisas en sus labios. Se detuvo de golpe y se les quedó viendo, ni siquiera tenía que preguntar qué había pasado.

Sintió a los demás llegar a su espalda, y ante el ruido Magnus y Alec se alertaron de la presencia de alguien más, por lo que giraron a verlos.

—¿Y? —preguntó Isabelle ansiosa. Magnus fue quien le respondió.

—Aún habrá boda.

—¡Sí! —celebró la pelinegra corriendo hacia ellos y lanzándose a los brazos de Magnus para envolverlo en un efusivo abrazo. Jace cruzó una mirada con Alec, y ante el asentimiento de éste se permitió sonreír aliviado de que todo hubiera salido bien.

—Creo que ya no tiene sentido irnos a dormir—intervino Jordan, alzando la voz para que todos alcanzaran a oírlo por encima de los gritos de Isabelle— ¿Quién quiere desayunar?

Todos bajaron al comedor y se sentaron mientras Maia y Jordan se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar un desayuno como celebración de la buena noticia. Isabelle empezó a lanzarle maldiciones a Jonathan por haber destruido momentáneamente su boda, y luego Simón intervino haciendo comentarios demasiado frikis como para que alguien, a parte de él mismo, lograra entender. Magnus y Alec miraban de uno al otro, con sus manos aún entrelazadas bajo la mesa; y solo la soltaron para degustar el té, el omelette de queso, y los panecillos de vino que Jordan puso sobre la mesa; y al fin Magnus pudo felicitar a la pareja por el delicioso desayuno inglés.

Ese día, Alec tampoco fue a la empresa. Prefirió quedarse todo el día en casa junto a sus hermano y junto a su prometido, robándole besos a éste último cada que podía. Normalmente no era una persona melosa o que le gustara andar colgado de la mano de alguien todo el tiempo, pero con Magnus las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora que habían decidido empezar una relación real, y que habían anulado la molesta y superficial etapa del noviazgo, podía mostrarse como realmente era. Se vistió con unos jeans holgados y un saco marrón algo agujereado en los codos, pero cuando salió al corredor para volver a encontrarse con su prometido, éste aún lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo, y jamás creyó que se sentiría tan bien tener a alguien que te amara sin importar qué.

Ambos fueron a sentarse a la sala junto con Isabelle y Jace, y los cuatro pasaron el resto del día terminando de planear los detalles de la boda. Alec no lo decía en voz alta porque temía espantar a Magnus, pero anhelaba que ese día llegara ya. Después de casarse, quería entregar la empresa a manos de sus hermanos e irse con Magnus de viaje. Quería viajar mucho con él, llevarlo a conocer tantos lugares como fuera posible. Magnus había sufrido mucho en su vida, y Alec quería poner el mundo a sus pies. Tenía los recursos para hacerlo, y el moreno lo merecía.

Al final habían decidido que la recepción se haría en la mansión ya que así estaba escrito en las invitaciones, pero ésta vez Alec sí estaba poniendo su parte, aumentando cada número que Isabelle iba proponiendo, y añadiendo más detalles a lo que antes habían acordado. Jace de vez en cuando intervenía solo para hacer comentarios mordaces, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa en sus labios, también estaba feliz.

—Alec—dijo Isabelle, y miró seriamente a su hermano— Enserio tienes que decirle a nuestros padres—el ojiazul miró a su hermana sabiendo que tenía razón. Ahora que su relación era real, ya no temía tener que mentirle a Robert y Maryse.

—Lo haré—dijo— Mañana Magnus y yo iremos a recoger las invitaciones. Cuando tenga la de mis padres, se las enviaré por correo.

—Creo que deberías llamarlos primero—intervino Magnus— Están en España ¿No? Ya puedo verlos disfrutando un espectáculo de flamenco cuando… oh ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carta? …¡¿Que Alec qué?! —Alec rió.

—Está bien. Mañana los llamaré, y luego les enviaré la invitación—Jace se mordió el labio y miró hacia su hermano.

—Si… hablando de nuestros padres, creo que hay algo que deberías saber.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Alec. Tanto Magnus como Isabelle observaron al rubio.

—Puede que le haya dicho algo a Maryse… ¡Que no era mentira! Pero sí con doble intención…—Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa? —repitió más firmemente. Jace miró hacia Magnus, y éste último entendió el mensaje.

—¿Tu abuela? —preguntó. Jace asintió, y Magnus dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tu madre recibió un abrebocas antes de conocerme— informó. Alec miró de su hermano a su prometido. Aún no sabía exactamente qué le había dicho Jace a Maryse, pero tenía una idea.

—Eso no importa, ella entenderá—intervino tratando de tranquilizar a Magnus— Y si no lo hace, igual no importa. De todos modos me voy a casar contigo—Magnus lo miró y le sonrió.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hermoso?

—Porque es un Lightwood—cortó Isabelle— Y antes de que ustedes dos vuelvan a ignorar que Jace y yo estamos aquí, o que hagan más referencias que yo no entiendo, tenemos una boda por terminar de planear. Estaba pensando en la ropa de los camareros, y se me ocurrió que podrían usar sombreros altos.

Las horas pasaron en un borrón, y cuando se dieron cuenta, Magnus y Alec ya habían pasado su primer día estando juntos realmente. El reloj de péndulo que colgaba de la sala marcó las cinco de la tarde, y Alec se puso de pie a pesar de que su hermana estaba en mitad de la explicación de su idea para el entretenimiento: un show de magia.

—Después continuamos, Izzy— le dijo, y ella cerró la boca indignada—Magnus tiene que irse a dormir—el moreno sonrió más que complacido y también se puso de pie.

—Yo tengo hambre, así que iré a ver qué puedo robarle a Maia— Jace se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse a la cocina— Buenas noches, chicos.

* * *

En el corredor, Magnus dejó a Alec en la puerta de su habitación y se despidió de él con un beso. Después se alejó para dirigirse a su propia habitación, pero el ojiazul no le soltó la mano.

—Duerme conmigo—pidió, y Magnus lo miro—Aunque puedes negarte, después de todo, me lo merezco.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De aquella vez cuando me pediste que me quedara contigo. Debí haberlo hecho, pero tuve miedo. Creo que no quería aceptar lo que sentía, y temí comprobarlo porque en ese momento no confiaba en ti. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber aceptado.

—No esperaba que aceptaras, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos pidiendo algo como aquello, y no había hecho nada para ganarme tu confianza. La verdad, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo— Alec asintió un poco desanimado— Pero no ahora—agregó el moreno regresando sobre sus pasos y entrando a la habitación del ojiazul, jalando a Alec detrás de él.

* * *

Una vez que los dos estuvieron mentidos en la cama, Alec jaló el cuerpo de Magnus hacia él y lo envolvió con sus brazos como si se tratara de un bebé. Se daba cuenta de que últimamente estaba tratando a Magnus como si éste fuera indefenso, pero no podía detenerse; su prometido le parecía tan vulnerable que no podía evitar desarrollar un sentimiento de protección hacia él. No iba a permitir que alguien volviera a herirlo o a tocarlo.

—Son las cinco de la tarde ¿Estás seguro de que te quieres dormir? —preguntó Magnus, y su voz ya estaba adormilada.

—No, pero voy a acompañarte mientras tú lo haces—respondió el ojiazul. Magnus acercó su rostro al pecho de Alec y ahogó allí un suspiro.

—Basta, me vas a hacer morir de amor por ti— Alec rió ante aquello, y también al sentir el aliento de Magnus tan cerca.

—Quisiera que ésta también fuera tu habitación— le dijo de repente— Somos prometidos, deberíamos dormir juntos siempre.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí.

—Voy a tallar bastones en tu suelo y lo voy a ensuciar todo…

—No importa, te ves hermoso con el cabello lleno de virutas de madera—Magnus lo miró sonriendo.

—Entonces mañana traeré mis cosas. Ya las empaqué, de todos modos— Alec frunció el ceño.

—Hablando de eso, voy a esconder tus maletas. Es un peligro dejarlas a tu alcance.

—Si haces eso, quemaré todos y cada uno de tus trajes grises.

—Hecho— Magnus rió. En realidad ¿Qué importaba si escondían sus maletas? No tenía planeado irse, de todos modos. En cambio, le harían un favor al mundo al eliminar los espantosos trajes de Alec.

* * *

Jonathan se detuvo en mitad de la carretera, y golpeó al timón con fuerza. Decir que estaba enojado era poco. Alec lo había echado como si fuera un perro, y lo que es peor, lo había hecho por ese prostituto británico.

Finalmente, el amor que Alec decía tener por él no era tan grande, y el rubio se encontró deseando destruirlo. El ojiazul pagaría por haberlo ilusionado al hacerle creer que lo amaba. Se estiró hasta sacar de la guantera del auto un pequeño trozo de papel con el número del supervisor del casino en Nueva York, pero antes de marcar, buscó en los contactos de su celular el número de Woolsey y llamó al periodista.

—¿Si? —respondió Woolsey en la otra línea.

—¿Cuándo vas a sacar a la luz la historia del pasado de Magnus? —preguntó ansioso.

—Hola Jonathan—la voz de Woolsey sonaba animada— Mira, te agradezco por la información, pero hubo un cambio de planes y no voy a publicarla—Jonathan frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Le prometí a Magnus que no la publicaría, el chico puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere, y yo soy débil, así que me convenció— de pronto el enojo de Jonathan murió, y levantó sus cejas sorprendido.

—No estarás hablando… no inventes Woolsey, dime la verdad.

—Es la verdad. Ahora entiendo cómo fue posible que ese delicioso cuerpo hubiera hecho caer a tantos en Inglaterra.

—Si me estás mintiendo…

—¡Que no! Te juro que mordí y lamí cada parte de Magnus—Jonathan sonrió divertido, aquello era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad— Te lo aseguro, ese chico haría cualquier cosa por Alec. Se entregó, y lo disfruté como nada en mi vida, así que le prometí que no publicaría su historia.

—¿Y no quisieras más?

—Le di mi palabra, no puedo seguir amenazándolo con su pasado.

—Te tengo un trato. Yo te voy a contar la verdadera historia del compromiso de Alec Lightwood, y a cambio tú vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga—Jonathan esperó pacientemente por una respuesta.

—Habla.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Hola! Perdón por no subir ayer pero no alcancé a terminar de escribir el capítulo :(  
**

 **Al fin sí empecé a subir en wattpad, así que muchas gracias por sus hermosas palabras. Sin embargo, seguiré tratando de subir aquí diariamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Alec dio una vuelta más en la cama y soltó un suspiro. Magnus hacía varios minutos que se había quedado dormido, mientras que para él aún era demasiado temprano. Debía idear una forma de arreglar eso, quería que él y su prometido durmieran juntos, no quedarse mirando hacia el techo mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Aburrido, volvió a girarse y se quedó mirando a Magnus. El moreno estaba bocarriba, pero aun así podía contemplar su silueta. Quería hacer algo por él en compensación por todo lo que había tenido que pasar en Estados Unidos, pero no sabía qué.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo, se estiró para tomar su teléfono celular de la mesa de noche y buscar el contacto de su asistente.

—¡Clary! Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Alec, sabes qué hora es ¿Verdad? —la voz de Clary sonaba malhumorada.

—No realmente…

—La una de la mañana.

—Perdón—Alec no pudo evitar sonreír apenado— Pero es urgente— la chica soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—Si es sobre las encuestas, ya le envié los resultados a Ragnor y a Catarina. Estoy esperando sus respuestas para saber si ya puedo volver a casa.

—No es sobre eso, es otra cosa. Necesito que me hagas un favor personal—Clary duró un momento en silencio antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres que busque a la familia de Magnus? —Alec parpadeó sorprendido.

—Si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Aprovechando que estaba aquí, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me lo pidieras—el ojiazul sonrió. Quizás Clary fuera una enana mandona, pero vaya que era eficiente.

—Pero no a su familia, Magnus solo tiene a su padre. Se llama Asmodeus Bane, y sé que trabaja en una empresa de té—Alec le dio a Magnus una mirada—Quiero que lo traigas contigo.

—Claro que lo haré, pero ¿Me podrías dar la razón?

—Estuve pensando. Aquí están mis hermanos y mis trabajadores. Personas con las que siempre he convivido y que siempre han estado ahí para mí, pero Magnus… él no tiene a nadie aquí. Es un extranjero en un país desconocido planeando su boda, y creí que quizás trayendo a su padre, él estuviera más a gusto.

—¿Magnus te lo pidió?

—No, él no sabe de esto.

—¡¿Estás haciendo algo por él solo por ser amable?! —la voz aguda de Clary atravesó los oídos de Alec— Creo que me he perdido muchas cosas desde que me fui— el ojiazul sonrió.

—No tienes idea. Cuando vuelvas con Asmodeus, te contaré—una vez que la llamada terminó, Alec volvió a dejar su celular sobre la mesa de noche y se acercó al cuerpo de Magnus con la intención de recibir un poco de calor. Estaba seguro de que al moreno le encantaría su regalo.

* * *

Clary alisó su rizado cabello con los dedos, y luego lo amarró todo en una moña baja, intentando darse a sí misma un aspecto más profesional. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana en Londres, y quería encontrar rápido al padre de Magnus para poder volver a Estados Unidos a visitar a su madre.

Se dio una rápida mirada en el espejo con marco dorado, y luego de asegurar la chaqueta de su traje negro, salió de la suite del hotel en la que se había estado hospedando. El chico de la recepción le dio una mirada extraña, seguramente preguntándose qué rayos hacía una niña usando traje y tacones, pero ella la ignoró. Ya estaba acostumbrada, de todos modos.

Una vez que saludó al portero con un gesto de cabeza y llegó a la calle, su celular sonó con la llamada que había estado esperando.

—Luke—habló a su padrastro, un respetable policía con el suficiente poder como para lograr encontrar información de cualquiera.

—Clary, encontré al hombre—informó el policía. A pesar de que Clary había adorado a su padre, Luke le parecía un gran hombre y se notaba que amaba a su madre, por lo que también lo había aceptado en su vida. Contrario a su hermano Jonathan, quien ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de saludarlo— Asmodeus Bane, viudo de Agatha de Bane, y tiene un hijo llamado Magnus— Clary sonrió, lo había encontrado, y en menos de siete horas— Aquí dice que el hombre trabaja como contador en una empresa de té llamada Twinings.

—Eres asombroso, Luke. Muchas gracias.

—De nada, mi pequeña.

Una vez que Clary colgó, corrió hacia la esquina más cercana y se unió al grupo de personas que luchaban por conseguir un taxi.

Cuando le hablaban de una empresa, se imaginaba una enorme edificación, en su mayoría de metal, elegante e imponente, así como era la empresa Lightwood. La empresa de té parecía más una pequeña tienda, aunque con el característico estilo victoriano que aún caracteriza la mayoría de la arquitectura inglesa. La puerta estaba adornada con un marco de drywall blanco y la estatua de un pequeño león dorado. Parecía la entrada a un castillo, pero solo la entrada, porque del resto era como una casa cualquiera. Empujó las chirriantes puertas con sus manos, y caminó por el largo pasillo de la entrada, haciendo que sus tacones repiquetearan con eco mientras inhalaba el delicioso aroma del ambiente.

A los lados del estrecho pasillo, habían una especie de estantes de madera con cientos de tipos de té, y solo por curiosidad ojeó algunos, encontrándose con nombres de plantas que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que ella mirada hacia al frente, encontrándose con un escritorio al final del pasillo. Una mujer de cabello negro noche, y piel aún más pálida que la de Alec, la miraba con una ceja levantada tras sus lentes.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó con el marcado acento inglés. Clary siempre había creído que los británicos hablaban como si trataran despectivamente a los americanos, pero al conocer a Magnus había asumido que dicha creencia era solo un mito. Ahora, con esa mujer mirándola como si fuera una pulga, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás Magnus era la excepción.

—Sí— sonrió apenada y caminó lo que le faltaba para llegar al escritorio— Soy americana y…

—Eso es evidente— Clary frunció el ceño, borró su sonrisa, y levantó la barbilla.

—Soy americana. Mi nombre es Clarissa Morgenstern y trabajo en la empresa Lightwood.

—Mi niña, eso es una distribuidora de telas si no estoy mal. Aquí fabricamos té. Que tengas buen día—Clary escaneó a la mujer hasta llegar a su pecho, donde, sobre un pequeño letrero, decía "Lilith".

—Lilith—llamó—No estoy aquí por cuestiones de trabajo. En realidad, estoy buscando a alguien que tengo entendido es su contador. ¿Asmodeus Bane? —Lilith volvió a mirarla. Soltó un suspiro, y se quitó sus lentes.

—Él está incapacitado para trabajar. Si deseas verlo, no podrá ser aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sufrió un accidente hace unos días— Clary abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué tipo de accidente? —Lilith pareció dudosa en si hablar o no, pero luego frunció el ceño, miró a lado y lado, y se acercó al rostro de la pelirroja.

—¿La verdad? Fue su culpa. Unos hombres lo golpearon terriblemente después de que él no pagara una exorbitante cantidad de dinero que le debía a su jefe; un hombre reconocido en los casinos de aquí. Como sea, el caso es que Asmodeus está en el hospital, y aquí las cosas están que arden en brasas. Todos nosotros estamos a la espera de que se recupere para poder cobrar lo que le hemos prestado—Clary levantó sus cejas.

—¿Tú también le has prestado dinero?

—¡Le he prestado muchísimo! El hombre me agrada, pero tiene un serio problema con el juego—Lilith escaneó a Clary dudosa— ¿De casualidad tú no conocerás a un tal Magnus? Me han dicho que es el hijo de Asmodeus, pero nadie parece saber qué pasó con él, y dado que su padre no está en condiciones de responder, necesito hablar con el muchacho.

—No tengo idea de quién es— mintió la chica, sabiendo que nada bueno le esperaría a Magnus si lo involucraba en eso— Pero necesito ver a Asmodeus, esté donde esté.

* * *

Un molesto sonido hizo que Alec despertara de golpe, dándose cuenta de que había dormido abrazado a la espalda de Magnus. Molesto por haber sido interrumpido, estiró su mano para alcanzar su teléfono.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enojado.

—Alec— esa era la voz de Clary, y sonaba nerviosa. Alec alejó su celular para mirar la hora, y luego frunció el ceño.

—Clary, son las dos de la mañana. ¿No podías esperar a que al menos amaneciera aquí?

—No, te tengo noticias, y son importantes— Alec se espabiló y se sentó en la cama, sabiendo que aquello debería estar relacionado con su encomienda.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy en la sala de espera del hospital London Bridge. Estuve buscando a Asmodeus, y resulta que el hombre estaba tan ahogado en deudas que lo golpearon terriblemente por no haber pagado, lleva aquí varios días. Acabo de hablar por el doctor, y me dice que su situación es crítica. No recuerdo todo lo que me dijo, pero sé que tiene varios huesos fracturados y una contusión cerebral—Alec se quedó sin habla al escuchar aquello— La verdad, el doctor no tiene muchas esperanzas—añadió la pelirroja en un murmuro.

—Dios…—murmuró Alec, y miró a su prometido durmiente. ¿Por qué demonios el mundo era tan cruel con Magnus? —Ni siquiera sé que decir.

—Yo me voy a quedar aquí—habló Clary— No hay nadie más preguntando por él, y no soportaría dejarlo solo. Estaré al pendiente cada que el doctor salga a darme noticias, y cualquier cosa te mantendré informado.

—Gracias, Clary.

—No hay de qué. Y por favor, dile a Magnus que lo siento— una vez que la llamada finalizó, Alec se acostó mirando al techo. Había planeado darle un regalo a Magnus, pero en lugar de eso le iba a traer más dolor.

No.

Aquella noticia sería demasiado dolorosa para Magnus, y no soportaría ver al moreno triste una vez que consiguió hacerlo sonreír de nuevo. Quizás no era justo ocultarle algo como eso, pero quería protegerlo a costa de todo. Se giró de nuevo hacia su prometido, y acarició los mechones negros y lisos que caían por su frente. No permitiría que ese hombre hermoso y brillante sufriera más daño.

* * *

Algunas horas después, Alec fue despertado por alguien sacudiendo su hombro. Primero fue extraño, ya que siendo el jefe y señor de todo no estaba acostumbrado ser tratado como un niño, pero luego recordó que anoche no había dormido solo, y sonrió antes de abrir los ojos.

—¡Sonreíste! Deja de hacerte el dormido y levántate.

—¿Qué rayos haces tú madrugando?

—Alec, son las nueve de la mañana— el ojiazul se paró de un salto y miró alrededor, encontrando la habitación mucho más iluminada a como normalmente estaba cada vez que se levantaba. Magnus estaba arrodillado en la cama junto a él—¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche? —Alec lo miró y sonrió. Nunca nadie lo había despertado, y se había sentido genial, tan íntimo, tan… de pareja.

—¿Estás bromeando? Dormí excelente—Magnus le sonrió de vuelta, y luego se bajó de la cama.

—Me alegra. Ahora ponte de pie, tenemos que ir por las invitaciones—Alec se estiró un poco antes de quitarse las mantas de encima, encontrándose con que a la orilla de la cama estaba su traje rojo pasión.

—Absolutamente no.

—Alec—Magnus hizo un puchero.

—Magnus, es horrible.

—¡Es hermoso! Y colorido—el moreno toó el traje de su gancho y se lo entrego a Alec, quien lo recibió con una mueca— Al menos pruébatelo. Iré a arreglarme. Nos vemos en un rato— y con eso salió de la habitación. Alec lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que su prometido estaba especialmente animado, en ese caso ¿Qué importaba probarse el traje de payaso? Ya que le ocultaba lo de Asmodeus, podría cumplirle uno que otro capricho.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo con el traje rojo, se sorprendió de lo cómodo que era. La tela era suave y ligera, parecía seda, sólo que no lucía como ésta. Tenía que preguntarle a Isabelle que era ya que, a pesar de ser el jefe de una empresa de telas, no tenía idea sobre el asunto.

Salió al corredor y se encontró a su prometido usando un traje negro con una camisa roja, exactamente del mismo color que el traje. Se preguntó levemente si la insistencia de Magnus se debía a que quería que ambos estuvieran combinados.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó el moreno. Alec volvió a mirarse a sí mismo con el traje. Quizás podría dejarlo, sólo por ese día.

—Vamos— aceptó, haciendo que Magnus sonriera abiertamente. Y ambos empezaron a caminar por el corredor.

Mientras estaban sentados en la mesa, Jace e Isabelle bajaron y todos desayunaron juntos. Ahora que la boda era real, era mucho más sencillo responder las preguntas de la chica pelinegra sobre la recepción, mientras que Jace solo ahogaba sus sonrisas contra su taza de té. Era claro que toda la situación le parecía irónica, y quizás divertida, pero Alec y Magnus debían agradecerle que no los dejara en descubierto.

Una hora después, Isabelle y Jace se fueron en el auto del rubio rumbo a la empresa, donde planeaban pasar todo el día adelantando tanto trabajo como pudieran. Alec y Magnus se fueron en el auto del primero hacia la tienda de las invitaciones, luego de reclamarlas guardaron las cajas en el baúl, y con la ayuda de la libreta de Alec, empezaron a recorrer la ciudad, yendo personalmente, casa por casa, a entregar la invitación correspondiente.

Esa experiencia le ayudó a Magnus a conocer más de las amistades de Alec, e incluso a sus primos, a quienes consideró encantadores. También tuvieron que entrar a casas de personas importantes y recibir una incómoda taza de café mientras eran sometidos a preguntas, a veces sobre su relación, o a veces sobre política, economía o esas cosas. Afortunadamente para Magnus, Alec era quien respondía a esas últimas, mientras que el moreno se encargada de las primeras.

A la hora del almuerzo, ambos decidieron entrar a un elegante restaurante japonés, ya que éste era un tipo de comida que ninguno de los dos había probado antes, y querían que su primera experiencia fuera juntos. Eran conscientes de que, mientras cada uno degustaba sus _Ohagi,_ en la mesa al lado de ellos un periodista les sacaba fotografías por encima del menú. Magnus lo encontraba divertido, e incluso buscaba acomodarse en su mejor ángulo sin llegar a alertar al periodista de que sabía de su presencia. A Alec, sin embargo, no podía importarle menos; había estado todo el día pensando en el secreto que le ocultaba a su prometido, y se sentía culpable. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era para no hacerle daño, pero eso no ayudaba a calmar la opresión en su pecho.

Después de entregar unas cuantas invitaciones más, solo quedaron 8:La de Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan, Simón… y Woolsey y Camille. A Alec no le importó cuando Magnus le pidió que dejara a la pareja de escorpiones de últimas, pero ya había llegado la hora. Una vez que terminaran con ellos dos, podrían volver a casa; y a juzgar por la oscuridad del cielo, debían hacerlo pronto antes de que Magnus se durmiera.

La primera parada fue la mansión de Camille Bercourt. La diseñadora vivía, según el concepto medio infantil de Alec, en una casa embrujada. Era una especie de castillo gótico con torres en punta y paredes de color negro a las afueras de la ciudad y rodeado por una gruesa reja negra.

—Me encanta este estilo— comentó Magnus, y Alec lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio—¿Qué? Debes aceptar que es original.

—Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta—comentó Alec bajándose del auto y caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. Magnus también se bajó y se apresuró a seguirlo.

—Y dime… ¿Por qué odias a Camille?

—No odio a Camille. ¿Por qué lo preguntas como si odiarla fuera malo? —Magnus rió ante la ternura de su prometido.

—Acabas de aceptar que la odias, garbancito. ¿Ella te hizo algo?

—No— ambos llegaron junto a la puerta y Alec estiró una mano para tocar. El sonido del timbre parecía una orquesta sinfónica, tan fuerte que ellos lo escucharon a la perfección—Pero ya te dije que no debemos confiarnos de ella, Camille y Woolsey son como hermanos— Magnus asintió ante la petición de su novio, y Alec se sintió momentáneamente aliviado. Ese alivio se acabó cuando, a penas Camille abrió la puerta usando un vestido verde esmeralda, Magnus sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Alec lo miró incrédulo.

—Magnus, que gusto tenerte por aquí— dijo la rubia, y luego miró a Alec— También es un gusto, Alec. Pero por favor, pasen— Camille se giró para que ellos la siguieran, y Alec no dejó de mirar mal a su prometido, rogando porque éste se diera cuenta de la mirada y dejara de mirar embobado la decoración del lugar. La mansión de Camille, por dentro, era tan terrorífica como se veía por fuera. Las paredes eran tapizadas en marrón, con pesadas cortinas rojas cubriendo cualquier rastro de luz natural. Toda la amarillenta iluminación la proporcionaban enormes candelabros colgando desde el techo.

Camille los guió hacia una elegante sala de aspecto victoriano, con mullidos sofás rojos, altos muebles de madera, y unas cuantas velas ubicadas estratégicamente. Alec percibió en el aire un tenue aroma a sándalo.

—Siéntense, pónganse cómodos—pidió la chica.

—Gracias— dijo Magnus, y se sentó. Alec también lo hizo, pero no dijo nada.

—Les traeré algo de té, en un momento regreso— dijo la rubia, y volvió a salir de la habitación. Alec no pudo soportarlo más, y se giró hacia Magnus con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué le diste un abrazo?

—Los británicos tendemos a dar muchos abrazos, hace parte de nuestro formalismo.

—Camille no es británica— replicó Alec— Woolsey si, y a él no lo abrazaste— Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Woolsey es un demonio. Camille es… una dama— Alec bufó y volvió la vista al frente— Alec, mira todo esto— habló de nuevo su prometido, y Alec notó la admiración en el tono de su voz— Éste lugar…me recuerda a mi hogar— el ojiazul se obligó a intentar olvidar su enojo y mirar hacia su prometido.

—¿A Inglaterra?

—A mi casa cuando era un niño—aclaró— A mi madre enseñándome a tocar el piano, o a mi padre enseñándome a tallar madera. En esa época, todo era perfecto—la nostalgia en la voz de Magnus era palpable, pero antes de que Alec pudiera comentar algo al respecto, Camille entró de nuevo con una bandeja en sus manos. Ella le entregó a cada uno su bebida, y luego se sentó con gracia en el sillón de al frente.

—Entonces ¿A qué debo la grata sorpresa de su visita?

Alec y Magnus le entregaron a la mujer la invitación, y ella la recibió con una sonrisa mientras felicitaba a la pareja. El ojiazul, en realidad, no tenía una verdadera razón para odiar a Camille; era simplemente que había gente que, apenas la conocías, no te agradaba ni un poco, y Camille era una de esas.

Una vez que salieron de allí, se dirigieron al _penhouse_ de Woolsey. Se trataba de un lujoso apartamento de dos pisos en la cima de uno de los edificios más elegantes de Nueva York. Los suelos eran de negro mármol pulido, las paredes eran blancas, y había detalles en cristal y plata por doquier. A pesar de que el periodista sí tenía origen británico, él no lo aparentaba. Todo allí gritaba sofisticación, dinero, poder, fama.

Magnus y Alec tocaron la puerta del _penhouse_ , y unos segundos después un Woolsey con pantalón de pijama, sin camisa, y con monóculo les abrió la puerta.

—Que interesante visita—comentó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Alec sabía que, una vez entrara en esa casa, todo lo que dijera podría ser usado en su contra, por lo que se preparó mentalmente para tener cuidado— Alec Lightwood— dijo Woolsey al verlo, y luego su mirada se deslizó hasta Magnus— Y Magnus Bane.

—Hola Woolsey—saludó Alec.

—¿A que debo el honor?

—Queríamos entregarte personalmente la invitación a nuestra boda— el ojiazul sacó la tarjeta y se la extendió, pero Woolsey la miró como si se tratara de un trozo de basura y no la recibió.

—Antes de eso, insisto en que pasen y me acompañen en un postre de naranja que se ve delicioso— el rubio se dio la vuelta y entró. Alec miró hacia Magnus, ligeramente preocupado de que su prometido no haya dicho una palabra.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes sueño? —Magnus negó con la cabeza, y Alec tomó su mano y lo animó a entrar. Era la última invitación del día, y a penas Woolsey la recibiera, ellos podrían marcharse.

—Siéntense— pidió Woolsey señalando su costoso sofá de cuero negro, y Alec y Magnus se sentaron. El periodista caminó hasta el comedor donde algo parecido a un pastel naranja solo que de aspecto esponjoso reposaba sobre una bandeja. Tomó dos platos de un montón y sirvió en cada uno una considerable porción, luego volvió a la sala y le entregó uno a cada uno.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó Alec.

—Los postres no le hacen ningún bien a mi cuerpo a esta hora— argumentó el periodista y se sentó frente a ellos. Alec notó en su visión periférica que Magnus mantenía la mirada clavada en el plato sin llegar a hacer ademán de probarlo—¿A ti tampoco, Magnus? —Inmediatamente el moreno tomó su cuchara y empezó a devorar la comida, haciendo que Woolsey sonriera complacido— ¿Y cómo va la relación?

—Bien— respondió el ojiazul.

—Alec, soy periodista, dame más detalles. ¿Hay alguna historia que valga la pena de aparecer en mi programa? —el ojiazul lo miró fijamente.

—Ninguna.

—Es una lástima. Aunque… sí me enteré de algo, y quisiera que me dieran los detalles para saber si hay o no hay una historia— tanto Magnus como Alec se congelaron.

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó el ojiazul.

—Alec— Woolsey lo miró con una sonrisa— Me han informado que te han visto jugando en uno de los casinos más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Incluso te han tomado alguna que otra fotografía ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? —Magnus, lentamente, giró su rostro hacia Alec. El moreno no intentó disimular su incredulidad.

—Nada—Alec levantó la barbilla— Fui un par de veces porque estaba aburrido, pero no llamó mi atención—Woolsey entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, mientras que Magnus se puso de pie de un salto.

—Disculpen—habló, y Alec detectó cierto temblor en su voz— Tengo sueño, voy a lavarme la cara.

—Segundo piso, al fondo a la derecha— informó Woolsey, y Magnus con un asentimiento se dirigió hacia las escaleras y las subió de dos en dos. Woolsey no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que desapareció en el corredor del segundo piso, y luego miró a Alec— ¿Fue idea mía o estaba un poco acongojado? —Alec apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo que aquello era una pregunta con trampa.

—Ahora que sabes lo del casino ¿Qué harás con las fotografías? —Woolsey soltó un suspiro lastimero.

—Según lo que me dices, no hay una historia ahí, así que no me servirán de nada. ¿Las quieres? —Alec asintió. Era un peligro dejar semejante material a manos de ese hombre—Ya te las traigo, las tengo arriba— y se puso de pie. Alec lo observó irse, luego tomó el plato con su postre de naranja, y empezó a degustarlo lentamente mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Magnus. Era entendible que al moreno no le gustara nada relacionado con los casinos o las apuetas, así que Alec, de nuevo, lo había lastimado.

* * *

Magnus como pudo siguió las indicaciones dadas por Woolsey y llegó al baño. Se paró frente al espejo y miró su propio reflejo. No estaba enojado con Alec, pero quizás sí le dolía un poco saber que el hombre al que amaba y veía perfecto, había jugado en un casino. Gracias a las apuestas, fue que toda su vida se denigro. Lo único bueno era que, según Alec, no le había llamado la atención. Pero Magnus debía estar seguro de que eso era verdad, y no una mentira para calmar a Woolsey. Debía hablar con Alec, explicarle que esos juegos son un vicio, arrastran a los jugadores con la excusa de diversión o adrenalina, y los retienen hasta destrozarles la vida.

—Hola, querido—Magnus dio un salto del susto cuando Woolsey apareció parado en el umbral del baño—¿Por qué has estado evitándome todo el tiempo?

—No he estado haciendo eso—replicó mecánicamente, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo. Sintió todas y cada una de las miradas que Woolsey le había estado lanzando, pero se esforzó en ignorarlas todas—Volvamos abajo— habló, e hizo ademán de caminar para salir de ahí. Woolsey dio un paso adentro y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Magnus se quedó de piedra—No.

—¿No qué? —preguntó Woolsey divertido.

—Tu y yo no vamos a tener nada—aclaró más firmemente— Me prometiste que no ibas a amenazarme con mi pasado—Woolsey dio otro paso hacia él.

—Y cumpliré mi promesa. No es de tu pasado de lo que quiero hablarte, sino de otra cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—De la verdadera historia del compromiso de Alec Lightwood—Magnus lo miró atento— Un hombre, desesperado por seguir jugando, decidió apostar a su propio hijo. Alec Lightwood ganó aquel juego, y desde entonces Magnus Bane ha sido sometido a sus caprichos, convirtiéndose en su prometido contra su voluntad, siendo encerrado, torturado, y abusado sexualmente. Y todo porque ahora Alec es dueño de su vida, y por lo tanto puede hacer con él todo lo que se le antoje—Magnus abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¡Todo eso es mentira!

—¿Lo es? —Woolsey se quitó el monóculo y lo dejó sobre el lavabo del baño— Tengo el testimonio grabado de aquel hombre confesando que apostó a su hijo; Tengo fotografías de Alec, a quien se le creía un santo, jugando hasta altas horas de la noche en un casino; Tengo una fotocopia de los pasajeros que vinieron de Inglaterra del aeropuerto, donde se confirma que tu llegaste al país mucho después de la versión que Alec Lightwood te obligó a dar por televisión. Nadie te había visto fuera de la mansión, excepto yo, y te encontré asustado, intentando saltar una cerca, como si te hubieras escapado. Y no tengo que recordarte el encierro al que fuiste sometido en la empresa de Alec. Tengo las pruebas suficientes— la historia que Woolsey había dicho, fácilmente podría destruirle la vida a Alec. Pero no iba a volver a caer.

—No voy a ceder a tus chantajes—dijo firmemente. Woolsey levantó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Chantajes? ¿Quién ha dicho algo de chantajearte?

—No soy estúpido. Acabas de cerrar la puerta, y cada que tienes oportunidad te acercas a mí— Magnus giró la cabeza para comprobar que la pared estaba a unos cuantos centímetros. Volvió la vista al frente— Además, tienes esa mirada; He visto esa mirada cientos de veces, y no voy a caer. No de nuevo, y no contigo—el periodista le sonrió.

—Deberías repensártelo, porque yo digo que sí vas a caer; de lo contrario, me veré en la necesidad de publicar la jugosa historia de su relación, lo que, por cierto, me daría muchísimo dinero. Y aquí entre nosotros, no suelo hacer éste tipo de canjes con nadie, pero estoy decidido a hacer una excepción contigo—Woolsey borró su sonrisa— Si no caes ante mí, te juro que voy a destruir la reputación de Alec Lightwood—Magnus sintió aquellas palabras clavarse en su pecho, como cuchillas afiladas.

—¡Pero tu historia es mentira! Alec y yo nos vamos a casar porque ambos queremos, y yo lo amo a él. Si tú publicas eso, diré que todo es falso, que yo no hago nada contra mi voluntad.

—¿Crees que te creerán? Lo bueno de mi historia, es que tú perderás toda opción de una declaración. Después de revelar mis pruebas, si apareces diciendo que todo es mentira, creerán que Alec te está extorsionando. Y entonces lo que me harás será un bien—Magnus sintió su labio temblar, pero se obligó a mantenerlo en su lugar, negándose a mostrarse vulnerable ante Woolsey.

—La gente conoce a Alec…—murmuró, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de ese hecho, dado que al parecer su prometido siempre había sido reservado con los medios de comunicación—Sabrán que es falso, y solo unos pocos te creerán—Woolsey terminó de acercarse hasta el punto en el que casi hace que sus pechos se toquen.

—Un rumor bien infundado es todo lo que se necesita para arruinar la vida de una celebridad— respondió astutamente el periodista, y Magnus bajo la mirada. Por Alec, por el hombre que amaba, sería capaz de hacerlo todo. Woolsey supo que había ganado y sonrió— Ahora, empecemos. No contamos con mucho tiempo.

—Alec está abajo—murmuró el moreno.

—Sí, la próxima vez no lo traigas contigo—repuso el rubio.

Woolsey bajó sus pantalones de pijama hasta arrumarlos alrededor de sus tobillos. Magnus sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que cayó de rodillas, sostuvo entre sus dedos la pálida y desnuda cintura de Woolsey, y en un ágil movimiento metió el miembro de este último dentro de su boca. El periodista lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Magnus movía sus labios y su lengua con maestría, recorriendo la longitud desde la punta, sacando y metiendo el miembro de su boca, succionando y dando pequeñas mordidas que llenaban de placer al rubio y lo hacía liberar pequeños jadeos. Magnus sentía su propio miembro empezar a palpitar por los excitantes sonidos que Woolsey hacía, y no podía sentir más asco por sí mismo. Engulló lo máximo que puso, sintiendo la punta de su miembro tocando la parte posterior de la garganta, provocando que el periodista soltara un gemido que definitivamente despertó algo en la entrepierna de Magnus, y casi al instante sintió a Woolsey correrse en su boca. Sacó el miembro con la intención de ponerse de pie y escupir, pero antes de cualquier cosa, Woolsey usó una de sus largas manos para cubrir con fuerza la boca de Magnus, obligando a este último a tragarlo todo para poder respirar.

Magnus se puso de pie, y Woolsey, en medio de jadeos, lo miró sonriendo.

—Muy bien— felicitó. Dio un nuevo paso hacia Magnus, haciendo que finalmente éste pegara su espalda contra la fría pared, y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando su celular.

—¿Qué…?—Magnus lo miró confundido. Woolsey anotó un número, llamó, y luego colgó y devolvió el celular a su lugar. Magnus iba a volver a preguntar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Woolsey coló una mano dentro de sus pantalones y la hizo ceñirse alrededor de su miembro. Magnus soltó un jadeo y apoyó todo su peso contra la pared, agradeciendo la presencia de ésta.

—Ahora escúchame bien—habló Woolsey, y empezó a mover su mano sobre el miembro de Magnus, bombeándolo con fuerza y rapidez. Magnus, como pudo, trató de mantener los ojos abiertos y de escucharlo por encima de sus propios jadeos— De ahora en adelante, me perteneces. Cada vez que yo quiera verte, no importa la hora o el lugar, te llamaré. Tú dejarás lo que estés haciendo, dejarás a Alec, y vendrás a mí— Magnus veía estrellas frente a sus ojos, y sentía que aquel toque iba a hacerlo desfallecer en cualquier momento. Al parecer Woolsey tenía experiencia, y sabía muy bien lo que hacía. El moreno temía que sus fuertes jadeos fueran escuchados hasta el primer piso, pero no podía controlarlos—No podrás quejarte cuando te haga sentir dolor, aunque en su mayoría será solo placer. Cómo podrás notar, no soy un novato ¿O lo soy?— Magnus negó con la cabeza simplemente porque estar al borde del éxtasis te hace perder la razón— Exactamente. Yo decido la hora y el lugar, te llamo y tú solo llegas, es así de sencillo. Podré llamarte las veces que yo quiera y no le podrás contar de nuestro trato a nadie. Tú me satisfaces, y yo no le arruino la vida a tu querido prometido ¿Hecho? —Magnus asintió con la cabeza justo cuando llegó a su límite. Se corrió en la mano de Woolsey mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla, luchando por no soltar un grito.

El periodista sonrió, y sacó su mano. Magnus dio tres profundas bocanadas de aire y luego, mientras Woolsey se giraba hacia el lavabo, salió corriendo del baño.

Aún con la respiración agitada, bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y llegó al primer piso, donde Alec al verlo se puso de pie preocupado.

—¡Magnus! ¿Qué pasa? —Magnus lo miró, y al ver la genuina preocupación en esos ojos azules sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos, por lo que tuvo que apartar la mirada y a controlar su respiración.

—Nada…—mintió, y sus jadeos ya habían cesado— Me quedé dormido en el baño y temí que te hubieras ido sin mí—Alec sonrió con ternura.

—Claro que no, eso nunca—luego borró su sonrisa—Es muy tarde para ti, mejor vámonos—Magnus agradeció a los cielos el por fin irse de ahí, pero apenas caminaron hacia la puerta, alguien los llamó.

—¿Ya se van? —preguntó Woolsey desde la parte alta de las escaleras.

—Magnus tiene que ir a dormir— explicó Alec mirando hacia arriba para poder observar al periodista— ¿Puedo dejar la invitación de nuestra boda aquí encima?

—Adelante— respondió Woolsey, y Alec dejó el sobre en la mesa de centro de la sala—Oh, Alec— el ojiazul volvió a mirarlo, y frente a sus ojos Woolsey tomó tres fotografías y las rompió en dos, haciendo que los trozos cayeran al primer piso. Alec sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Un placer.

Alec se giró para salir de ahí mientras Magnus se quedó observando los trozos destruidos, luego levantó la mirada hacia Woolsey, y recibió de su parte un guiño. Sabiendo perfectamente que Woolsey no era tan idiota como para romper las auténticas fotografías, salió de allí sabiendo que de nuevo se había vendido.

Alec y él subieron al auto, pero antes de que Alec arrancara, Magnus habló.

—Alec, espera— el ojiazul se giró en su asiento para prestarle atención, y Magnus humedeció sus labios. Lo que pensaba hacer no era sencillo, pero no quería vivir sabiendo que estaba engañando al hombre de su vida. Debía confesarle lo que había hecho, y rogar porque el ojiazul lo entendiera y perdonara—Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Cuál? —Magnus lo miró firmemente.

—Si yo te ocultara algo… algo que probablemente tú querrías saber porque te afecta directamente, y lo hago porque temo lastimarte ¿Lo entenderías? —Alec mordió su labio y volvió la mirada al frente.

—No entiendo— murmuró.

—Hablo de que quiero protegerte por encima de todo, y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. Pero temo que si te lo digo podrías sufrir más, así que no sé si debería…

—Magnus, no lo soporto— el ojiazul se giró hacia él de repente, haciendo que Magnus se callara de golpe—Tu padre está en el hospital— de repente el mundo de Magnus se derrumbó. Sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, y ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué?

—Me lo dijo Clary, ella intentó buscarlo y se enteró que tu padre debía mucho dinero así que lo golpearon tan fuerte que está en el hospital desde hace unos días—Magnus escuchó atentamente. Lo golpearon por deber dinero, porque no tenía con qué pagar. Sintió su corazón romperse y llevó una mano a su rostro.

—No, lo golpearon por mi culpa—sollozó—Si yo hubiera estado ahí, habría encontrado alguna forma…

—Magnus, tu padre está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en estos momentos— continuó Alec, y Magnus lo miró con sus ojos brillando en lágrimas—Dejemos los planes de boda para después, ahora lo importante es que debes estará allá con él— Alec atrajo a Magnus a su pecho, y el moreno liberó sus lágrimas. Asmodeus era demasiado importante para él, si lo perdía, perdería a la única familia que le quedaba. Definitivamente tenía que ir a Inglaterra cuanto antes.

—Tengo que empacar—murmuró.

—Tenemos—corrigió Alec, y Magnus volvió a enterrar su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul.


	18. Capítulo 17

**No alcancé a responder comentarios, lo hago en unas horas. Para los que preguntaron, mi nombre de usuario en Wattpad es VivianSanchez0 y la historia también se llama "La resistencia".**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Esa misma noche Alec y Magnus volvieron a casa, tomaron sus cosas, y corrieron al aeropuerto para subirse al primer vuelo que alcanzaran con rumbo a Inglaterra. Alec notó la tensión de Magnus todo el tiempo, cómo miraba alrededor temeroso, cómo tamborileaba con sus dedos en la ventana del avión, impaciente por llegar. Aunque el moreno intentaba no demostrarlo, esas simples acciones servían para dejarle claro a Alec cuan preocupado estaba por su padre.

Afortunadamente diez minutos de vuelo bastaron para que Magnus quedara profundamente dormido, con su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el espaldar de la silla. Alec agradeció aquello, ya que así su prometido no estaría todo el viaje preocupado y ansioso, y esa misma tranquilidad fue la que lo ayudó a conciliar el sueño unos minutos después.

Su reloj marcaba la una de la mañana, pero en realidad eran las seis de la mañana cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto Heathrow en Londres. Con maletas en mano, se apresuraron a tomar un taxi y llegar al mismo hotel en el que los Lightwood acostumbraban a hospedarse cada vez que viajaban a la capital inglesa: COMO The Halking, un elegante hotel 5 estrellas, y uno de los más costosos de todo el país. Era la primera vez que Alec se hospedaba ahí (de hecho, era la primera vez que salía de Estados Unidos) y su primer pensamiento cuando atravesó el lobby fue que a su familia le gustaba demostrar que tenían dinero. Los techos eran altos, las paredes eran de color negro brillante, y los empleados lucían incluso más elegantes que los mismos Alec y Magnus.

—Buen día—saludó Alec una vez llegó a la recepción. La mujer dejó de teclear en su computador y se giró para prestarle atención—Soy Alec Lightwood y quisiera pedir…

—En un momento prepararán la _COMO Suite_ para usted—cortó la mujer, y se puso de pie para retirarse de su puesto. Alec se quedó con la palabra en la boca, confundido de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que ella supiera que vendríamos? —sugirió Magnus, y Alec pensó en ello. Tanto Isabelle como Jace se habían hospedado ahí, y obviamente sus hermanos estaban al tanto del viaje. Sin embargo, aún debía de ser de noche en Estados Unidos.

—No lo creo. Seguramente fue por el apellido—Magnus asintió y esperó.

Unos minutos después, un hombre de etiqueta los acompañó hasta uno de los pisos más altos del hotel, donde se encontraba su habitación, la cual parecía más un apartamento que otra cosa. Alec, mientras dejaba sus cosas a un lado, pensó vagamente en que Woolsey amaría ese lugar.

Después ambos, ignorando al hombre hablándoles de los servicios adicionales que brindaba el hotel como spas, internet y aeróbicos, regresaron a la calle y pidieron un taxi que los llevara al hospital.

Clary estaba dando vueltas por la sala de espera cuando fue abordada por la pareja.

—Clary—saludó el ojiazul, y la chica se enfocó en ellos.

—¿Cómo está mi padre? —preguntó Magnus.

—Sigue inconsciente—habló ella— Hace unas dos horas terminaron su última cirugía. El doctor me dijo que tendríamos que esperar para ver si dio resultados o no.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que podría no funcionar—murmuró ella—Está muy golpeado, y es posible que su cuerpo no lo resista. El doctor nos dio una semana, Asmodeus podría despertar y estar perfectamente; podría quedar con alguna secuela, podría morir, o podría quedar en coma para siempre, en cuyo caso lo desconectarían.

—¿Qué? —Alec estaba indignado— No pueden hacer eso.

—Así es la ley inglesa—habló Magnus, y su voz estaba rota, sin vida. Como si luchara por ser fuerte, consiguiendo, en lugar de estar bien, parecer un cadáver andante—Entonces mí padre tiene que despertar en siete días.

—Lo siento mucho, Magnus—Clary lucía triste— Estuve con él algunas horas, e incluso le hablé de ti, y le dije que tenía que resistir hasta que llegaras. Luego me sentí rara porque realmente no conozco al hombre, así que mejor decidí esperarlos a ustedes aquí.

—Muchas gracias, Clary.

—Deberías irte a descansar—intervino Alec, sabiendo que su asistente personal debía de llevar más de un día en el hospital. Clary no rechistó, y usó una mano para acariciar su cuello.

—Iré a dormir al hotel. Me llaman cualquier cosa.

Luego de que la pelirroja se fuera, Alec y Magnus hablaron en recepción para que les permitieran ir a ver a Asmodeus. La mujer les pidió sus nombres y su parentesco con el paciente, y luego les indicó el camino de la habitación al final del corredor.

—El paciente debe estar en completa observación—habló, antes de que los chicos se fueran— Si despierta, si empieza a murmurar, o cualquier otro cambio, debe ser informado inmediatamente—los chicos asintieron, y luego empezaron a dirigirse a la habitación.

En el camino Alec se acercó a Magnus y tomó su mano, intentando mostrarle su apoyo. El moreno pareció apreciar el gesto ya que le dio un suave apretón. Alec se preguntó qué debería estar sintiendo Magnus en esos momentos. Era verdad que un hijo debía amar a sus padres, pero en este caso se trataba de un padre que prácticamente vendió a su propio hijo y permitió que se comprometiera con un desconocido en otro continente. ¿Será que Magnus siente resentimiento hacia su padre? ¿O ya lo habrá perdonado?

Dentro de la habitación había un hombre acostado sobre una camilla blanca. Tenía varios moretones en la cara, y uno de sus parpados estaba innaturalmente hinchado. Había una venda blanca envolviendo la parte superior de su cabeza, otra en ambas muñecas, y rodeando una de sus rodillas. Tenía un cuello ortopédico manteniéndolo firmemente recto sobre la almohada, y una de sus piernas estaba enyesada. A su alrededor habían un montón de aparatos, incluyendo un monitor de la presión venosa central pitando constantemente, informando que el hombre seguía vivo. Alec supuso que en el accidente debió haber quedado como un desastre de carne triturada y sangre, pero ahora que las heridas estaban lavadas y en proceso de curación, lo que decoraba cada centímetro de su piel expuesta eran costras y cicatrices con puntos.

—Padre…—murmuró Magnus, y corrió a pararse al lado de la cama. Alec, al verlo más de cerca, se dio cuenta del parecido con su prometido: ambos tenían la piel dorada y el cabello negro, aunque los rasgos de Asmodeus eran más toscos y duros que los de Magnus, quien poseía rasgos suaves y casi que delicados. Supuso que el resto de los genes debieron ser de la madre—Oh dios… mira cómo te dejaron.

Alec paseó la mirada por la habitación. Había una silla junto a la cama de Asmodeus, y más allá, junto a una pared, un largo sofá beige. Había una pequeña planta en una esquina, una televisión colgando de la pared, y una enorme ventana cubierta por persianas.

—¿Estás cansado? —escuchó que Magnus dijo, y se giró hacia su prometido.

—No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Fueron seis horas de vuelo, y apenas llegamos al hotel vinimos al hospital. Además, en este momento debería ser las tres de la mañana en América— Alec se encogió de hombros.

—No lo estoy, quizás sea porque dormí en el avión—Magnus asintió, y volvió la vista hacia su padre—Magnus…

—¿Si?

—No sé cómo preguntarte esto—Magnus lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solo suéltalo.

—De acuerdo— Alec acomodó sus hombros y le dio una leve mirada a Asmodeus, preguntándose levemente si el hombre estaría escuchando, y si era así, temió que su futuro suegro lo fuera a desaprobar por sus preguntas imprudentes— ¿Has perdonado a tu padre por lo que te hizo? Y no me refiero solo a dejarte ir, o a la apuesta. Me refiero a todo, a la vida que has llevado.

—Esto no es su culpa, si tuviera que buscar culpables, culparía a la muerte y al juego—Alec apartó la mirada ante aquello— Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre nunca pudo superarla. Empezó a salir para distraerse, y en una de esas caminatas nocturnas, dio con un casino. Ya conoces el resto de la historia. Y Alec…—el ojiazul volvió a verlo— note juzgo por haber ido y haber jugado, ni siquiera por no habérmelo dicho. Y no estoy molesto. Quizás me dolió un poco al enterarme, pero solo fue de la impresión. Apenas pude meditar mejor las cosas, solo había una cosa que sentía tenía que hacer, y esa es advertirte. Los juegos de azar pueden parecer muy emocionantes y divertidos, pero no te dejes embaucar por ellos. Te aseguro con la voz de la experiencia que destruyen vidas.

—No volveré a ir al casino—su voz era firme—Te lo prometo, ni siquiera entiendo por qué fui en un principio. Pero no volveré a ir, por respeto a mí mismo, a ti, y a lo que siento por ti—Magnus sonrió conmovido y miró a Asmodeus.

—¿Escuchaste eso, padre? Mi prometido siente algo por mí. Creo que finalmente eso que me pediste de que nos lleváramos bien se cumplió.

—Más que eso— Alec también miró a Asmodeus— Nos casaremos, y esta vez será una boda real.

—Lo que significa que no me puedes dejar solo—la voz de Magnus sonó demandante— Por favor, quiero que estés conmigo ese día. Nunca creí que algo como esto fuera posible para mí, y aquí estoy; y lo único que deseo es poder compartir mi felicidad con mi familia—la voz de Magnus se movió para acariciar la muñeca de Asmodeus por encima de la venda, y de pronto su sonrisa desapareció. Lucía triste— ¿Por qué tuviste que volver a jugar? Te pedí que no lo hicieras. Sin mí aquí ¿Quién iba a arreglar todos los problemas en los que te metes?

—Magnus, esto no es tu culpa.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Si yo hubiera estado aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado— Alec frunció el ceño.

—Quizás, pero ¿A qué precio? Además, tú no te fuiste por gusto.

—Pero me quedé por gusto—replicó el moreno— Me pediste que me quedara en mi habitación, pero nunca aseguraste la puerta. Fácilmente pude haberme escapado, y volver a casa—Alec sintió un escalofrío de solo imaginar que sería de su vida si su prometido hubiera hecho aquello.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—No lo sé—Magnus lo miró— Supongo que ya te quería y no me daba cuenta—Alec sonrió al escuchar aquello, y volvió a dirigirse a Asmodeus.

—¿Escuchó eso, señor? Mi prometido siente cosas por mí. Así que lamento informarle que me casaré con él, independientemente de si usted me acepta o no.

—Te aceptará, no es muy estricto—comentó Magnus—Aunque me encantaría escuchárselo decir a él—Alec estiró su brazo por encima de Asmodeus, y volvió a tomar a Magnus.

—Lo hará, ya verás—Magnus le sonrió en agradecimiento antes de volver a mirar a su padre.

—Deberías ver la mansión Lightwood, es preciosa…—comenzó.

El resto del día, Alec y Magnus estuvieron de pie junto a la cama de Asmodeus, hablándole de su relación, de Jace e Isabelle, del temor de Magnus por conocer a Robert y a Maryse, e incluso de Magnus mejorando sus habilidades al tallar sus bastones.

Sin haberlo notado, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, y a penas el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde, los parpados de Alec empezaron a pesar increíblemente.

—Maia prepara un delicioso pan de vino—contaba Magnus— No tengo idea de cómo cocina Jordan, pero debe ser delicioso, él es un chef profesional, solo que se enamoró de Maia y ambos decidieron… ¿Alec? —Alec lo miró entre lentos parpadeos—¿Tienes sueño, no es así? —Alec sacudió su cabeza buscando despejar su mente.

—Un poco—Magnus frunció el ceño y miró el reloj colgando de la pared del cuarto.

—Son las cinco de la tarde, deberían ser las doce del día en Estados Unidos. Dile a tu cuerpo que sea más lógico.

—¡Hey! ¿Lo dice el que, sin importar qué, se quedaba dormido a las cinco?

—Touché. Bienvenido a mi mundo— Magnus le sonrió tiernamente a Alec— Es la primera vez que te veo con sueño, te ves increíblemente adorable—Alec lentamente dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, y luego la sacudió de golpe—¿No quisieras ir a dormir al hotel? —Alec trató de espabilarse para pensar aquello. Obviamente Magnus se quedaría con su padre, y él no quería llegar a su enorme habitación y acostarse solo.

—No, creo que me acostaré ahí— Alec rodeó la cama y se acostó a lo largo en el sofá, quedando dormido al instante.

* * *

Llegada la madrugada, en medio de la conversación que Magnus había estado manteniendo con su padre, de pronto se quedó en silencio y pensativo.

—Te perdono—le dijo— Nunca te culpé por esto, sé que amabas mucho a mi madre, y que perderla fue demasiado duro para ti. También supongo que lo fue el verla en mi rostro todos los días, y aun así nunca me odiaste. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que lo más importante en tu vida, era yo; así que te agradezco porque aunque hayamos perdido la casa de mi infancia, todas nuestras pertenencias, y que prácticamente hayamos terminado sin nada, nunca dejaste de amarme. Ahora quisiera que abrieras esos ojos, que vieras lo feliz que Alec me hace sentir, y que me ayudaras a planear mi boda—Magnus echó su cabeza hacia atrás—Padre, por favor, no puedo hacerlo solo. Ahora mismo estoy pasando por una prueba, y todo porque no quiero lastimar a Alec. Necesito escucharte, que me digas que hacer; necesito el apoyo de mi familia. Sé que seguramente deseas reencontrarte con mi madre, pero egoístamente te pido que te quedes aquí—el moreno tomó una de las manos de Asmodeus y la sostuvo entre las suyas— No te guardo rencor o resentimiento, y tampoco me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho por nosotros. Nunca te he odiado, ni antes, ni ahora, y nunca lo haré; pero por si deseabas escucharlo para estar en paz, entonces te repito: te perdono por todo—Magnus esperó pacientemente a que sus palabras hicieran efecto, pero en lugar de que su padre abriera los ojos, el monitor al lado de la cama empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pitidos. Miró hacia el aparato, encontrándose con que la frecuencia de las ondas había aumentado.

—Padre…—murmuró, y se giró hacia la puerta— ¡Doctor!

* * *

Alec se despertó de golpe por el estruendo de la habitación. El monitor de presión venosa central estaba pitando como loco, y Magnus había abierto la puerta, gritando hacia el pasillo.

—¡Doctor! —escuchó a su prometido. Se paró algo atontado justo a tiempo cuando un doctor y tres enfermeras se precipitaron dentro de la habitación. Magnus lucía apurado, mirando al hombre en bata blanca como si este fuera un dios—Le estaba hablando, y de pronto esa cosa empezó a sonar… ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Qué es?! —el doctor se acercó al monitor y con solo darle una mirada las ondas bastó para que volviera a girarse hacia Magnus.

—Necesito que salga—dijo, y las enfermeras empezaron a distribuirse en la habitación con urgencia. Magnus miró a todos lados, parecía demasiado confundido y asustado como para pensar correctamente. Alec en películas había visto lo que podría estar pasando, y no le gustaba.

—No…—suplicó Magnus, y empezó a caminar para acercarse nuevamente a la camilla. Alec vio que una enfermera hizo ademan de acercarse a él, seguramente para sacarlo a la fuerza, por lo que fue más rápido, llegó hasta Magnus en dos pasos, lo abrazó por la espalda inmovilizándole los brazos, y empezó a sacarlo de la habitación. Afortunadamente, Magnus no opuso resistencia. Se dejó hacer mientras mantenía su vista fija en la camilla con su padre hasta que la puerta fue cerrada.

Una vez en la sala de espera, Alec liberó a Magnus y se quedó observándolo detenidamente, atento a cualquier indicio de dolor.

—Si me dieran una moneda… por cada vez que un Lightwood me saca de una habitación a rastras—murmuró pensativo mientras se sentaba—Tendría… dos—Alec hizo una mueca. Mal intento de chiste con voz queda y sin vida.

—Magnus…—murmuró preocupado, y se acercó, se sentó, y lo abrazó de lado. Magnus aceptó el abrazo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el brazo de Alec.

—Él estará bien—dijo convencido, aunque su voz temblaba.

—¡Chicos! —Clary estaba corriendo hacia ellos usando unos jeans y una camiseta— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no están adentro?

—Asmodeus se puso delicado así que nos sacaron—respondió Alec, no queriendo dejar que fuera Magnus quien tuviera que informar aquello.

—Pero estará bien—añadió el moreno. Clary se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, su cara estaba desanimada, y Alec juró que si la pelirroja le decía algo como "Lamento tu perdida" o algo así, la mataría.

No tuvo que averiguarlo porque unos pocos minutos después, el doctor se acercó a ellos mientras se quitaba los lentes de sus ojos y los guardaba en el bolsillo de su bata. Magnus se puso de pie ansioso, rompiendo el contacto con Alec y Clary.

—¡¿Y?!

—Lo lamento—los amables ojos grises del doctor miraron a Magnus fijamente— Su cuerpo no lo resistió.

Un jadeo salió de la garganta de Alec; acababa de perder al suegro que nunca había conocido. Clary gimió, y Alec no necesitaba mirarla para saber que la chica estaba llorando; después de todo, había sido ella quien se había quedado todo un día junto a Asmodeus sin siquiera conocerlo. Magnus, contrario a Alec y Clary, apenas recibió la noticia, perdió todo el color de su rostro.

—Eso no es cierto… ¡No es cierto!

—En verdad lo…

—¡No! ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?! —Magnus empezó a caminar hacia la habitación, pero Alec de nuevo fue más rápido y lo atrapó en el segundo paso—¡Quiero ver a mi padre!

—Hicimos todo lo que…

—¡Cállese! Mi padre está bien, él se va a despertar, él va a estar conmigo en mi boda, él…—gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Magnus, y Alec tuvo que apartar la mirada de su prometido. Verlo así le partía el corazón— ¡Él no me pudo haber dejado! ¡Le pedí que no lo hiciera!

—Magnus, por favor—sollozó Alec aún agarrado de su espalda. Clary estaba parada junto a ellos sin saber muy bien que debía hacer.

—¡No, Alec! —la voz de Magnus empezó a deformarse por culpa de su llanto, y ésta vez Alec sí que sintió sus propias lágrimas abandonando sus ojos. Quizás no hubiera formado lazos con Asmodeus, pero Magnus y su dolor lo estaban matando—Mi padre… No pude haber perdido a mi madre, y ahora a mi padre ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Todo lo que siempre quise fue una familia—Magnus dejó de hacer fuerza y sus brazos cayeron colgando a su lado. Alec cerró los ojos, ya no solo lo abrazaba con sus brazos, sino también con todo el corazón—Hice de todo para intentar mantener a mi familia… y ahora estoy solo.

—¿Quieren que le inyecte un tranquilizante? —preguntó el doctor.

—No—respondió Alec— Él necesita dejarlo salir— ayudó a Magnus a caminar hasta la sala de espera, suavemente lo sentó en una silla, y se arrodilló frente a él—Clary…—murmuró, y la chica sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Con sus manos limpió sus mejillas y dio media vuelta para encargarse del papeleo del hospital. Una vez que la pelirroja ya no estuvo, volvió a enfocar su atención en su prometido—Llora, tranquilo. Necesitas desahogarte.

—No quiero desahogarme—replicó con sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas húmedas— Quiero tenerlo de vuelta. Quiero que mi madre vuelva. Quiero volver a vivir con los dos, y ser feliz y sentir que todo es perfecto. No estoy preparado para ser huérfano, ni para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que los he perdido a todos. Que finalmente estoy solo.

—Magnus, tú no estás solo.

—Sí lo estoy.

—No, no lo estás. Me tienes a mí; y una vez que nos casemos, yo seré tu familia—Magnus lo miró e intentó darle una sonrisa, pero sus sentimientos lo traicionaron y volvió a llorar. Alec se quedó arrodillado frente a él, intentando pegar los pedazos rotos.

* * *

Ambos volvieron exhaustos a la habitación del hotel. Magnus había llorado tanto que al parecer ya no tenía más lágrimas, y Alec estaba tan drenado emocionalmente que se arrastraba por el suelo. Esa noche el moreno se sentó cerca a la ventana, y se quedó mirando a través del cristal, pensando en quien sabe qué cosas. A Alec le hubiera gustado acompañarlo y vigilarlo, ya que sabía que el dolor por el que pasaba Magnus era tan fuerte que podría llevarlo a cometer errores, pero su cuerpo no aguantaba. Sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos, y sabía que en cualquier momento sus piernas iban a flanquear y él iba a caerse al suelo.

—Ve a dormir—pidió Magnus con una voz mortalmente neutra. Alec maldijo al horario inglés mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, y mientras cerraba los ojos definitivamente, no apartó la mirada de la espalda de su prometido. Luego todo se volvió negro.

el monitor de la presión venosa central


	19. Capítulo 18

Cap 18

Alec parpadeó perezosamente y empezó a estirarse. No se quejaba de su cama en la mansión, de hecho era muy cómoda, pero definitivamente la cama del hotel era un nivel diferente, y ahora mismo sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo sobre nubes.

Estiró una mano en un intento de buscar al cuerpo que debería haber estado durmiendo con él, pero el lado de la cama estaba vacío. Se sentó y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana ya que era el último lugar en el que había visto a Magnus, pero no había nadie allí.

—¿Magnus? — llamó, y no hubo respuesta. Se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación en su totalidad, encontrándose incluso con una sala de juegos y un pequeño gimnasio. Dado que no encontró a su prometido en ninguna parte, empezó a tener miedo. Magnus estaba demasiado afectado emocionalmente, y en ese estado podría no ser conciente de lo que hiciera.

Tomó su celular con dedos temblorosos, y le llamó. Ya se veía a sí mismo corriendo a poner una denuncia por desaparición cuando contestaron del otro aldo de la línea.

—¿Magnus? —preguntó.

—Alec—respiró aliviado en cuanto escuchó su voz.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En mi casa—respondió el moreno— Lamento salir sin avisar, pero no quería despertarte, y realmente necesitaba volver aquí aunque fuera por unos minutos.

—Está bien—respondió comprensivo—¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

—No, eres un extranjero ¿Recuerdas? No conoces Londres como lo hago yo—Alec tuvo que reconocer que Magnus tenía un punto— No te preocupes, ya voy a volver. Nos vemos en el hotel.

—De acuerdo— más calmado, Alec colgó y dejó caer el aparato sobre la cama. No tenía idea de donde vivía Magnus, pero a juzgar por la ubicación del hotel (quedaba en uno de los barrios más distinguidos de Londres) suponía que la casa de su prometido debería estar muy lejos, por lo que tenía el tiempo suficiente para ducharse y vestirse.

* * *

Magnus cerró la puerta de su casa y, después de recorrerla nostálgicamente con la mirada, empezó a caminar por el camino de acceso. Obviamente apreciaba más a la casa de su infancia, aquel enorme caserón lleno de libros, instrumentos musicales y un enorme jardín, ya que ella le recordaba a la época con sus dos padres juntos. Pero la pequeña casa de la que se estaba despidiendo también era importante para él, ahí había sido cuando él y Asmodeus, uno junto al otro, habían luchado contra el mundo y habían logrado sobrevivir por muchos años.

Llegó a la carretera y continuó caminando a la orilla de esta, buscando encontrar alguna vía principal por la que pasara algún taxi que lo llevara de vuelta al hotel. Cuando había salido a hurtadillas en la noche, no le importó caminar, después de todo eso era lo que solía hacer tiempo atrás cuando había dejado a algún hombre o mujer satisfecho en su costosa cama, y luego salía a la calle y volvía a casa caminando armándose con su linterna y con uno de sus bastones. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y necesitaba un taxi para regresar pronto al lado de Alec.

En un punto de su caminata, su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Lo primero que asumió era que de nuevo se trataba de su prometido, pero cuando lo sacó se encontró con el número que pertenecía a Woolsey titilando en la pantalla. Tuvo ganas de lanzar el aparato contra el suelo y luego alejarse de allí, pero sabía que eso solo lo perjudicaría, por lo que contestó.

—Woolsey.

—Magnus, ven ya a mi casa—la voz del periodista era demandante.

—No puedo, no estoy en el país.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tuve que venir a Inglaterra.

—¿Y por qué no me avisaste? —Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Porque no eres mi madre—escuchó un gruñido a través de la línea.

—¿Quieres pasarte de listo conmigo? —Magnus rodó los ojos— ¿Enserio esperas que me crea que viajaste a Inglaterra?

—Es verdad. Si no me crees, ese es tu problema.

—Pues ahora también se convertirá en el tuyo. Tienes veinte minutos para enviarme una foto del Big Ben, o enviaré al fax de mi secretaria toda la información sobre Alec Lightwood para que ella empiece a hacer la publicidad correspondiente.

—¿Qué? ¡Estoy lejos del Big Ben!

—Veinte minutos—repitió Woolsey, y colgó.

—Maldición—murmuró Magnus, y empezó a correr por la carretera. Afortunadamente, unos cuantos metros adelante divisó un taxi negro típico de Inglaterra, por lo que levantó la mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar en clase, y el taxi se detuvo.

—Al Big Ben lo más rápido que pueda—le espetó al conductor, quien arrancó sin hacer preguntas. Tardaron diecisiete minutos en llegar, y Magnus tomó la fotografía sin siquiera pedirle al conductor que se detuviera. No tenía que ser perfecta, después de todo—Ahora lléveme al COMO The Halking, por favor— el hombre asintió hacia él por el espejo retrovisor y continuó manejando.

Mientras tanto, Magnus le envió la fotografía a Woolsey y esperó pacientemente por una respuesta.

 **Ya veo que me decías la verdad. Sin embargo, esta**

 **escapada no te saldrá gratis.**

 **Apenas pongas un pie en América, quiero que**

 **vengas a verme inmediatamente. Si me entero que no lo hiciste,**

 **ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo que haré.**

 **Att: Woolsey**

Magnus leyó el mensaje y guardó su celular sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado. Al menos, por el tiempo que iba a durar en Inglaterra, podría llevarle luto a su padre en paz.

* * *

Alec terminó de vestirse con un pantalón y un saco de color negro. No había hablado con Clary por lo que no sabía cuándo sería el entierro de Asmodeus, pero en lo que ese momento llegaba, sentía que debía respetar la memoria de su suegro.

Tomó su celular dispuesto a volver a llamar a Magnus, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y su prometido entró por ella. El moreno también estaba completamente vestido de negro, su cabello no estaba peinado como de costumbre, sus ojos aún estaban un poco hinchados, y su precioso y brillante iris dorado verdoso ahora estaba sin vida.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo primero que le preguntó.

—Sí—respondió el moreno— Creo que volver a casa me dio paz—Alec quería comentar que eso era grandioso, cuando el celular en sus manos vibró con el nombre de Maryse titilando en la pantalla. Extrañado, contestó.

—Hola mamá.

—Alexander—la voz de su madre sonaba seria— Escúchame bien. Te consta que tanto yo como tu padre siempre hemos querido verte feliz y sonriendo, es por eso que muchas veces te pedimos que empezaras una relación con alguien, pero parecía que nunca nos prestabas atención. Ahora no te imaginas mi decepción cuando recibí una llamada del COMO The Halking en Londres para informarme que mi hijo mayor, junto con otro hombre, solicitaron anoche una habitación. ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme de estas cosas por otras personas, y no por ti? —Alec se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, intentando procesar las palabras de su madre. Magnus lo notó y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Maldita recepcionista—murmuró, y Magnus levantó las cejas hacia él.

—¿Alec?

—Nada, mamá. Tienes razón, debí habértelo dicho, pero no sabía cómo decir todo… lo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Y eso que es?

—Que muchas cosas han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos—respondió el chico no muy seguro de como soltar que se iba a casar.

—Eso es evidente. ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Lo conozco? —"Sí, es aquel del que te habló Jace" Alec sabía que no podía decir algo como eso.

—Espero que llegues a conocerlo—dijo en su lugar.

—Bueno, ya que están en Inglaterra, ¿Por qué no vienen un momento a España y nos saludas a tu padre y a mí? Y de paso nos presentas al chico.

—Eso sería perfecto—murmuró— Apenas terminemos lo que tenemos que hacer aquí, iremos a visitarlos—y luego colgó. Magnus lo miró interrogante— El hotel les informó que estamos aquí, y mis padres quieren conocerte—Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

—¿A España?

—Sí. Es la perfecta oportunidad de decirles de la boda. Pero no te asustes, ya te dije que me casaré contigo independientemente de si te aceptan o no— Magnus miró curioso hacia un lado de la habitación.

—Extrañamente, no me asusta—Alec supuso que Magnus, por estar tan drenado de emociones, no podía sentir en ese momento algo como el miedo. La tristeza opacaba cualquier otro sentimiento. Necesitaba hacer algo, sabía que era imposible alegrarlo, pero al menos podría intentar distraerlo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó animado— Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. Tú eres quien conoce Londres, de todos modos—Magnus abrió la boca para decir algo, y nuevamente el celular de Alec vibró. Esta vez era Clary.

—Alec—habló la pelirroja a través del aparato— Ya me encargué de todo. Hoy a las tres de la tarde es el entierro de Asmodeus, arreglé que lo adelantaran porque no creo que Magnus quiera pasar mucho tiempo en el país que le recuerda a su padre. También me encargué de la cuenta del hospital, y ahora mismo voy de camino a una cita con el abogado para definir lo del testamento del hombre. Intentaré llegar a tiempo a encontrarme con ustedes para el entierro. Recuerda, tres de la tarde en el cementerio Highgate—Alec parpadeó. Todo era tan pronto, el hospital, la muerte, el encuentro con sus padres, y ahora el entierro. Le preocupaba el estado psicológico de Magnus ante tanta presión, y se propuso que, una vez volviera a Estados Unidos, iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para que su prometido estuviera tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias Clary— y colgó. Magnus lo miró interrogativo.

—¿Y? —Alec pensó en lo que deberían hacer. Eran las nueve de la mañana, y dudaba que Magnus pudiera distraerse sabiendo que ese mismo día en la tarde se iba despedir de su padre para siempre. Desechando la idea de salir, se acercó al teléfono de la habitación y pidió todo tipo de comida japonesa que tuvieran. Luego se acostó en la cama, y extendió una mano hacia su prometido. Magnus lo observó y, entendiendo qué era lo que quería Alec, aceptó la invitación tomando la mano del ojiazul y acostándose a su lado en la cama. Ambos estaban sobre sus propias almohadas, con sus manos unidas en el centro, y mirándose fijamente en lo que esperaban la comida. Alec ya no quería distraer a Magnus, ahora solo quería que dejara de pensar, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas.

* * *

Después, lo inevitable llegó, y Alec tuvo que sentarse y darle una mala mirada al reloj. Alrededor de la cama había dos carritos portátiles en los que se les había servido su comida, pero ahora estos estaban vacíos. Magnus, al ver a Alec, también empezó a sentarse.

—Es hora—informó el ojiazul.

—¿Hora de qué? —Alec lo miró.

—Tenemos que irnos al cementerio.

Esa tarde estuvo particularmente gris, como si la madre naturaleza hubiera decidido estar acorde a la ocasión. El cementerio Highgate parecía un pequeño bosque con un césped de un precioso verde, algunos árboles, y varias de lápidas de piedra enterradas en el suelo. El entierro de Asmodeus se realizó bajo un árbol, todos los presentes estaban vestidos de negro alrededor del sepulturero, quien ya se encontraba cubriendo de tierra el ataúd de madera. Los prometidos se encontraban más atrás que el resto de las personas, apoyando sus espaldas contra el tronco del árbol. Alec estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Magnus, intentando darle apoyo pese a que su prometido no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que había estado allí. De hecho, ni siquiera había vuelto a llorar.

Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a una chica bajita y de cabello rojo acercarse a ellos apresuradamente. Algunos de los presentes también se giraron a verla, e incluso la miraron mal ya que claramente era una falta de respeto llegar tarde a un entierro. Clary ignoró todas las miradas y llegó hasta Magnus y Alec.

—Acabo de terminar de hablar con el abogado—susurró, Alec asintió hacia ella y volvió la mirada hacia el sepulturero.

Alec notó que algunos de los presentes giraban la cabeza y sobre su hombro le lanzaban miradas a Magnus, pero luego las volvían al frente. No sabía que pasaba, pero supuso que todos allí sabrían que Magnus era el hijo de Asmodeus, por lo que era normal mirarlo con lastima. O al menos Alec quería pensar que era lastima, ya que no sabía que otra cosa podría ser.

Finalmente todo acabó, y poco a poco las personas empezaron a marcharse. Magnus se quedó en su lugar junto al árbol, y por consiguiente Alec y Clary también lo hicieron. Una mujer de cabello negro y lentes se acercó a ellos y recorrió el grupo con la mirada, dándole especial atención a Clary, y luego centrándose en Magnus.

—¿Tu eres Magnus Bane? —Magnus asintió— Quisiera hablar contigo a solas— el moreno se separó del árbol y se fue con la mujer a hablar un poco más allá. Alec los observó creyendo que ella solo quería darle el pésame.

—No puede ser—gruñó Clary— Creo que al menos pudo haber esperado un poco más, acaban de enterrar a su padre— Alec la miró.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esa mujer es Lilith, amiga de Asmodeus, y al parecer hace parte de un grupo de personas a quienes Asmodeus debía dinero, y quienes se han puesto de acuerdo para buscar a Magnus y cobrarle—Alec la escuchó atentamente, y luego volvió la mirada hacia la mujer, quien estaba hablando demasiado cerca del rostro de Magnus. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos.

—Creo que puedo aceptar tus canjes— escuchó que decía Lilith— He escuchado mucho de tu desempeño, y tengo curiosidad—Magnus se mantenía en silencio para cuando Alec llegó y se plantó frente a él.

—Él no va a tener nada con usted—dijo firmemente.

—Fuera, niño—espetó Lilith— Estos son negocios que no te incumben.

—Si me incumben, porque él es mi prometido, y porque usted es una mujer mayor—Lilith cerró la boca y miró ceñuda hacia Alec—¿No se supone que era amiga de Asmodeus?

—Lo soy, pero eso no significa que vaya a perder mi dinero.

—No lo va a perder, yo le voy a pagar hasta la última cantidad, y lo mismo va para los demás. Pero aléjense de Magnus. Esa época en la que él se ofrecía a sí mismo, se acabó— Lilith frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad? Tardamos mucho tiempo en dar con Magnus, y ahora que lo encontramos no podemos simplemente dejarlo ir.

—Clary—llamó Alec, y su asistente ya estaba parada junto a él— Habla con estas personas, encárgate de todo lo relacionado con las deudas de Asmodeus.

—Claro—asintió la chica obediente, y le dio una mala mirada a la mujer. Lilith levantó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿Eres Alexander Lightwood?

—Así es—la mujer sonrió divertida mientras paseaba su mirada de Alec a Magnus. El ojiazul empezó a sentirse incómodo y se giró para sacar a Magnus de ahí y dejar a Clary con la mujer.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, soltó a su prometido y sin dejar de caminar le habló.

—Magnus ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Acaso estabas considerándolo? —Magnus guardó silencio, así que Alec lo miró— No más, eso se acabó en tu vida. De ahora en adelante Magnus ya no es un trabajador sexual británico, eres mi prometido, y vives en Estados Unidos. ¿Entendiste? —Magnus asintió obediente, así que Alec intentó ser más suave. Lo último que quería era que Magnus pensara que era un mandón— Si alguien vuelve a insinuarte de ese modo por las deudas de tu padre, ni siquiera lo medites. Dímelo, y yo arreglaré cuentas con quien sea.

—No me gusta que gastes tu dinero en mí.

—Magnus—Alec le sonrió—Mi familia es multimillonaria, y yo nunca había gastado dinero en nada. Pero ahora quiero gastarlo contigo, por tu tranquilidad. En realidad, es un placer hacerlo—Magnus lo miró y le dio una casi imperceptible sonrisa de vuelta, y Alec sabía que era todo lo que podría conseguir, considerando el día que acababan de tener.

* * *

Ambos regresaron al hotel, y siendo las cinco de la tarde, se acostaron juntos. Alec disfrutó del calor que el cuerpo de Magnus le brindaba mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño, y sabiendo que su prometido no conseguiría dormirse pronto, lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo mantuvo prisionero, solo por precaución por si Magnus quisiera volver a intentar salir sin avisar.

Al día siguiente despertaron temprano, empacaron sus cosas, y salieron al aeropuerto. Alec había hablado con Clary para saber en qué había quedado con Lilith y, estando más tranquilo en cuanto a ese asunto, viajaron rumbo a España.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Maryse y Robert no se hospedaban en ningún hotel ya que los Lightwood contaban con una casa en Barcelona. No era tan grande como la mansión, de hecho, podría pasar por una casa de una familia estándar. Se encontraba en medio de una calle principalmente de galerías, estaba pintada de marrón con blanco, y era de dos pisos. Alec conocía el lugar por fotografías que Jace o Isabelle le habían mostrado, pero debió admitir que la casa le encantó, era tan simple, tan acogedora, tan colonial.

Magnus y él llegaron ante la puerta de madera negra, y después de compartir una mirada, Magnus tocó el timbre. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, y ante ellos no tenían a ningún empleado, se trataba del mismísimo Robert, quien miró a la pareja con una sonrisa en sus labios. Seguramente no pensó en lo raro que era encontrar a su hijo y a su pareja vestidos completamente de negro.

—Que gusto que hayan llegado tan pronto—comentó, y abrió aún más la puerta— _Pasen_ —añadió en un casi perfecto castellano. Adentro las paredes eran de color blanco, y estaban decoradas con pinturas de muchos colores. Los muebles eran de madera sencillos, pero también tenía cojines de colores cálidos. Alec se preguntó por qué no había ido antes a la casa en Barcelona.

Maryse estaba sentada en uno de los sofás con un libro en la mano, y apenas sintió la mirada sobre ella, dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie.

—Alec—saludó, y se acercó a darle un abrazo a su hijo. Después le dio una mirada a Magnus—Y tú debes ser la pareja de Alec ¿Me equivoco?

—No, señora—respondió Magnus cortésmente. Maryse entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Británico— comentó reconociendo el acento, y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro—Es un placer conocerte, muchacho.

—El gusto es mío—le dijo Magnus. Robert se acercó a la sala y se paró junto a su esposa.

—Pero por favor, siéntense. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo? ¿Jugo? ¿Vino? Deben estar cansados del viaje.

—Alec, es la primera vez que vienes a Europa ¿No es cierto? —añadió Maryse, a lo que su hijo mayor asintió— Tráeles jugo, querido. No es bueno tantas horas de soportar la calefacción del viaje en avión, y luego consumir alcohol. Les puede dar dolor de cabeza—Robert asintió y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Maryse volvió a sentarse—Bueno, me interesa saber todo sobre ustedes dos, pero antes de llegar a esa parte quisiera saber cómo está la empresa, Alec—Magnus miró a su prometido pendiente de su respuesta.

—Las cosas andan bien—respondió— Tuvimos una reunión con Catarina y Ragnor para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la sucursal en Inglaterra. Clary ya hizo las encuestas, y estoy esperando la respuesta de los ejecutivos. Así que apenas vuelva a casa, debo ir a la oficina a programar otro encuentro con ellos.

—Oh, mi niño—Maryse sacudió una mano hacia él—Llevas mucho tiempo al frente, deja que tus hermanos se hagan cargo. Por el momento, deberías intentar disfrutar de la relación que ahora tienes— Robert volvió con una bandeja en sus manos, dejó frente a cada uno de los chicos un vaso con un líquido rojo, y luego se sentó al lado de su esposa.

—¿De qué me perdí? —habló el hombre.

—Las cosas andan bien en la empresa—resumió Maryse, y Robert sonrió.

—No esperaba que fuera de otro modo— Alec bajó la cabeza sintiéndose ligeramente alagado.

—Eres un poco tímido, ¿No es cierto? —preguntó Robert a Magnus, quien parpadeó hacia él, sorprendido de que le hubieran hablado directamente. Alec se esforzó en pensar en algo, el moreno no era tímido, pero ¿Cómo les diría a sus padres que el padre de Magnus había muerto hacía un día?

—Creo que está asustado—comentó el ojiazul, y casi suelta una carcajada ante la adorablemente molesta mirada que Magnus le lanzó.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Robert divertido— No te preocupes, chico. Aquí el único de los dos que come humanos es Maryse, pero solo niños y en Halloween— Maryse rodó los ojos, y tanto Alec como Magnus sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de Robert.

—Debo reconocer, Alec, que tienes buen gusto— habló Maryse, esta vez fue el turno de Magnus de reírse al ver el sonrojo que cubrió las pálidas mejillas del ojiazul— Cuando supe lo que decías sentir por Jonathan, me pregunté qué demonios habías visto en un chico tan escuálido y desorganizado con su vida, completamente fiestero y sin una pizca de responsabilidad, ni siquiera hacia su propia madre. En cambio, me traes a un guapo inglés bien vestido y que se nota que sabe de clase. Además, si hubiera tenido que elegir un pretendiente para ti, definitivamente hubiera elegido a uno inglés; son tan educados y elegantes… definitivamente algo que esta familia necesita después de las múltiples y horrorosas relaciones que han tenido tus hermanos.

—Vaya…—Robert miró a su esposa sorprendido— Acabas de conocer al chico, y ya le entregaste la mano de Alec en matrimonio—aquello hizo que Maryse sonriera.

—Yo solo digo que la relación resulta ser muy conveniente, es todo— dijo al mujer, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Magnus— ¿Y cómo te llamas? —Alec se tensó.

—Magnus—dijo firme el moreno— Bane—añadió el un murmuro. Tanto Alec como Magnus notaron el cambio en Robert y Maryse. El hombre borró su sonrisa mientras que ella se irguió para recostar su espalda contra el espaldar de la silla.

—Magnus Bane—habló Maryse, y su boca era una fina línea— Solo existe una persona con ese nombre en toda Inglaterra, y justamente ayer le llamé a Imogen para recomendarle que se alejara de ti. Nada bueno sale de tontear con gente como tú, e Imogen no está en edad de mantener jovencitos—Robert dirigió su mirada hacia Alec.

—¿Es alguna especie de broma? —ya no había humor en su voz. Alec sabía que la reacción de sus padres iba a ser dura, así que ya estaba preparado. Tomó la mano de Magnus entre las suyas, y miró a la pareja que le dio la vida.

—No, y antes de que lo sugieran, no es una aventura. Lo que Magnus y yo tenemos es real, así como su pasado, pero eso no hace que yo le quiera menos.

—No puedo decir que me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho— dijo Magnus— porque creo en las razones por las que lo hice. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que amo a Alec genuinamente.

—Y su pasado quedó atrás—añadió Alec—Ahora él vive conmigo en la mansión, y todo Estados Unidos está al tanto. Jace e Isabelle lo aprueban, e incluso ambos nos están ayudando a planear nuestra boda.

—¡¿Boda?! —preguntó Robert—¿No crees que es algo pronto?

—No lo creo—respondió Alec— Sé todo lo que necesito saber de Magnus, y él sabe todo lo que necesita saber de mí—Maryse estudió a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Alexander—habló— ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? Ya no eres un niño, y por lo tanto debes ser tú quien asuma las consecuencias de los errores que vayas a cometer, así que piénsalo bien.

—No tengo nada que pensar— respondió el chico seguro. Maryse y Robert compartieron una mirada antes de que la mujer soltara un suspiro.

—Siendo así, no somos nadie para prohibirte hacer lo que desees—Alec asintió agradecido. Aquello no era específicamente una bendición y deseos de que fuera feliz para siempre, pero era mucho mejor a que lo odiaran de por vida o algo así.

—Gracias— le dijo a sus padres, y miró a Magnus. El moreno aún parecía estar muy callado, pero también miró con agradecimiento a los señores Lightwood.

—En fin— Maryse volvió a relajar sus músculos sobre la silla— Entonces, Magnus, háblanos de ti. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Me gusta tallar madera.

—¿De verdad? —Robert sonrió y luego señaló hacia un mueble cercano— ¿Qué puedes decirme de esos grabados? —Magnus siguió su mirada.

—50% de relieve, 20% de hendidura. Fueron hechos con gubias y cinceles— Robert miró a Magnus como si este último fuera alguna especie de dios.

—Yo mismo llevaré a Alec al altar—murmuró embobado, y Magnus rió.

—Querido…—advirtió Maryse, y volvió a mirar a Magnus— ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿También son británicos?

—Así es, los dos. Soy hijo de Agatha y Asmodeus Bane.

—¡Agatha Bane! —Maryse sonrió— Ya decía yo que tu rostro se me hacía familiar. Eres hijo de una de mis amigas de adolescencia.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntaron sorprendidos Robert, Alec y Magnus.

—Bueno, quizás no una amiga—rectificó la mujer— ¿Conocidas de mismos círculos sociales? Frecuentábamos constantemente los mismos eventos y crucé palabras con ella una que otra vez. Era una muchacha distinguida y con clase—Alec miró a Magnus y se encontró con una nostálgica sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, así era.

—¿Y qué te hizo caer en la prostitución?

—¡Maryse! —riñó Robert escandalizado, y Alec miró mal a su madre.

—¿Qué? ¿Dije algo que no era cierto? —se defendió ella— El chico es hijo de una dama que era respetable, y luego empezó a venderse—Alec frunció el ceño.

—Ella tiene razón— dijo Magnus, y Alec se giró a verlo—Y todo empezó con la muerte de mi madre.

—Ladrones ¿Verdad? —dijo Maryse. Alec miró curioso a su prometido ya que él no sabía eso. Magnus asintió, a lo que Maryse soltó un suspiro—Es una pena, aunque eso ya lleva tiempo. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Cómo está él? ¿Está en Inglaterra? Supe que era el jardinero de Agatha pero nunca lo conocí—Alec y Magnus compartieron una mirada antes de que éste último la clavara en la alfombra del suelo.

—Él… se llamaba Asmodeus, y también murió. Ayer—se hizo un silencio algo incómodo en la sala antes de que segundos después Robert lo rompiera.

—Por eso están de negro…—murmuró.

—¡Oh dios! —exclamó Maryse y cubrió su boca con sus manos— Lo siento muchísimo, y yo que creía que se habían quedado en el hotel de Inglaterra para tener relaciones— Alec casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y su rostro varió en tonalidades de rojo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Vinimos a ver a Asmodeus al hospital un poco antes de que falleciera—Maryse seguía viendo a Magnus como si éste fuera un cachorrito callejero y desamparado.

—Lo siento mucho, mi niño. No tenía idea. Debes sentirte muy mal, y nosotros aquí criticando tu vida—Miró a Alec con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

—No creí que fuera prudente—contestó Alec.

—Pobrecito niño—se lamentó Maryse. Magnus se removió en su silla, Robert dio un pequeño tirón en el nudo de su corbata, y Alec llevó su palma a su frente; Después de aquel momento tan incómodo, estaba seguro de que ya no habría más charla. Y adivinó. Cinco minutos después Maryse y Robert estaban parados en la puerta de su casa mientras Alec y Magnus se despedían, con un taxi esperando por ellos en la calle.

—No traje la invitación formal—dijo Alec— Pero enserio me gustaría que fueran a nuestra boda.

—No nos lo perderíamos—le aseguró su padre—Y ustedes son bienvenidos de venir cuando quieran.

—Gracias, papa—Alec se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su padre de despedida. Maryse aún seguía mirando raro a Magnus, y se notaba que éste hacía un esfuerzo por no cohibirse con la mirada y fingir indiferencia—Adiós mamá—se despidió Alec, y la mujer al fin se giró hacia él y se dejó abrazar.

—Un placer conocerlos—dijo Magnus cortésmente.

—Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, _muchacho_ —dijo Robert— Ya tendremos oportunidad cuando volvamos a la mansión.

—Y mantente firme—agregó Maryse— No eres ni el primer ni el último huérfano en el mundo. Y tienes a Alec para apoyarte, te aseguro que él vale oro, y no lo digo solo porque sea mi hijo.

* * *

Una vez dentro del taxi, Alec se dirigió a su prometido.

—Magnus, lo siento. Eso debió haber sido incómodo para ti— Magnus lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solo un poco, pero al menos ya los conocí, y creo que me aceptaron—Alec sonrió de vuelta.

—Sí, también creo que lo hicieron—Alec miró sus propias manos mientras su sonrisa moría lentamente—Debes saber algo, y es que lo más probable es que ellos, en especial mi madre, pase el resto de nuestras vidas criticándote. Creo que hoy se abstuvo de hacerlo por lo de tu padre, pero la conozco, y nunca va a superar tu pasado—miró precavido a su prometido— ¿Está bien?

—No—dijo Magnus sincero— Pero puedo con ello. Quiero decir, tú eres prácticamente un ángel, y yo estoy completamente sucio. Creo que escuchar las quejas de tu madre es un pequeño precio a pagar por haber tenido la suerte de tenerte—Alec hizo una mueca.

—Tú no estás sucio.

—Alec, los dos sabemos que lo estoy. Y está bien, no es como si fuera una nueva noticia para mí. Acepté mis actos y sus consecuencias hace mucho tiempo—Alec no quedaba conforme con eso, pero no se le ocurría alguna manera de replicar, por lo que decidió guardar silencio y dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Magnus en lo que llegaban a aeropuerto.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, fue Alec quien se quedó dormido en el avión mientras Magnus , con la cabeza recostada sobre el espaldar de la silla, miraba al techo y pensaba. Aún le dolía lo de su padre, por eso era que necesitaba pensar sobre ello, para tratar de curarse a sí mismo. Su pequeña escapada a Europa se había terminado, y ahora debía volver Nueva York. Debía regresar a la realidad en la que estaba planeando su boda con el hombre que amaba mientras debía tener encuentros sexuales con otro.

Ambos llegaron a la mansión cuando el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde. Jordan y Simón ayudaron a subir las maletas mientras Maia los esperaba en el comedor con dos tazas de té, y Jace Izzy los saludaban.

—¿Y cómo salió todo? —preguntó la chica totalmente ajena a los acontecimientos. Alec la miró un momento en silencio para que ella entendiera lo que había pasado. El rostro de Isabelle reflejó tristeza, y luego le dio una mirada al silencioso Magnus junto a su hermano— De ahora en adelante seremos tus hermanos. Excepto Alec porque eso sería raro, pero ya me entiendes. Puedes contar con nosotros—Magnus asintió hacia ella. Jace lo miró como queriendo decirle algo, pero sabía que no era muy bueno con las palabras por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

Después del encuentro, los cuatro pasaron al comedor y disfrutaron de su taza de té mientras Alec relataba su visita a la casa de sus padres.

—Hablando de eso…—intervino Jace— De nuevo, perdón por hablarle a Maryse de Magnus.

—Creo que pudimos resolverlo—intervino el moreno.

—Aunque la próxima vez, agradecería que me dijeras las cosas de frente—añadió Alec.

—Claro, lo prometo. No quiero que vuelvas a amenazarme con no volver a verme, aún no me recupero de la sorpresa de la última vez.

Todos duraron un rato más hablando hasta que Magnus, sabiendo que no podía retrasarlo más, se puso de pie soltando un suspiro.

—Voy a salir a caminar.

—Acabas de llegar de viaje—intervino Isabelle— ¿No estás cansado?

—Aún faltan unas horas para que me duerma, estaré bien. Pero ahora mismo necesito despejar mi mente—Alec sabía que aquello era perfectamente comprensible, pero de todos modos no podía estar tranquilo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Temo dejarte solo en el estado en el que estás—Magnus le regaló una sonrisa conmovida.

—No haré ninguna tontería, te lo prometo. Solo quiero caminar—el moreno se acercó a Alec y dejó un beso en sus labios como despedida, después se giró y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

Una vez que se fue, Alec volvió su atención hacia sus hermanos y levantó su taza con una mano.

—Me preocupa. Debieron verlo en el hospital, el doctor incluso preguntó si debería inyectarle un tranquilizante.

—Creo que es totalmente entendible, era su padre—dijo Isabelle— Yo también querría salir a estar sola un momento—Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Oh dios ¿Y si se pierde? —Jace bufó.

—No se va a perder, estoy seguro de que ya conoce el camino de vuelta a la mansión.

—¿Y si no? —Alec se puso de pie—Creo que mejor voy con él.

—Alto—Jace se paró y miró a su hermano—Tu acabas de llegar de viaje, así que siéntate y relájate. Además, ya lo escuchaste, quiere estar solo. Iré tras él y solo hare intervención si veo que está perdido.

—Es lo mejor, Alec—comentó Isabelle. El aludido miró a sus dos hermanos antes de sentarse nuevamente. Jace asintió.

—Vuelvo en un momento—dijo, y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

Jace siguió a Magnus por unas cuantas cuadras dejando entre ellos una distancia prudencial. El moreno caminaba con los hombros caídos, y mirando al suelo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Jace podía jurar que aquello no se trataba de una caminata para pensar. Cuando alguien sale para despejar la mente, caminaría lento, prestando poca atención a su alrededor y cerrándose en sí mismo. Magnus, por el contrario, miraba constantemente a los lados como si estuviera ubicándose, y aun así no parecía perdido. Sus pasos eran firmes y seguros.

Tres minutos después, Jace se detuvo cansando de seguirle el paso prácticamente dando saltitos, y mientras veía al moreno alejarse, decidió regresar a casa. Era claro que Magnus conocía muy bien el camino que tomaba y no se iba a perder, por lo que su trabajo estaba terminado.

* * *

A las cinco de la tarde, Magnus volvió a la mansión, y según el concepto de Jace, lucía mucho peor que cuando se había ido. Se le notaba cansado al arrastrar sus pies por el suelo para dirigirse a las escaleras, y en lugar de lucir más tranquilo por su caminata, parecía agobiado. Frunció el ceño sabiendo que aquello no podía ser normal.

Magnus se dio una ducha, y luego se fue a dormir en la cama de Alec, quien lo mantenía entre sus brazos y acariciando sus mechones negros. Jace entró a la habitación de su hermano tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y se encontró a Alec mirándolo curioso.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó el ojiazul. Jace notó que Magnus ya estaba dormido, y Alec simplemente estaba ahí acostado por él, ya que era claro que a las seis de la tarde no podría dormirse. Se acercó a la cama mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el moreno.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Funcionó su caminata?

—Quizás—dijo Alec— Se dio un baño y cayó profundamente dormido, no me dijo ni una palabra—Jace asintió, y continuó mirando curioso el cuerpo durmiente.

—¿Siempre duerme con pijama? —Alec también miró a Magnus.

—Sí, siempre. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada— Jace recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta dar con el montón de ropa sucia. Podría seguir su instinto y acercarse para buscar pistas de lo que pasaba, pero en lugar de eso decidió mantenerse al margen y sacudir su cabeza— Descansa, Alec—dijo, y se giró para salir de la habitación. Una vez le había ido muy mal por haber acusado a Magnus de interesado, así que no cometería el mismo error al poner sus sentimientos en tela de juicio. Quería creer que ese chico realmente amaba a su hermano y viceversa, además, quizás esa corazonada que sentía solo fuera su imaginación jugándole una mala broma.

Pero, tiempo después, solo bastó prestar un poco más de atención para finalmente convencerse de que algo pasaba con Magnus.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Hizo falta que pasara un mes para que un Jace atento y al mismo tiempo en la negación se terminara de convencer de que Magnus estaba tramando algo, y si pudiera apostar, diría que se trataba de un amante.

A medida que pasaban los días, Magnus pareció lograr sobrellevar la muerte de su padre, tanto que volvió a ser ese ser alegre y lleno de vida que sonreía con cada cosa que Alec le decía. Luego de que ambos volvieron a la "normalidad" retomaron los planes para su boda, y ahora solo faltaba un mes más para el gran evento.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Alec e Isabelle, Jace no estaba increíblemente ciego por la fecha de la boda aproximándose, por lo que empezó a notar ciertas cosas.

Todo comenzó con aquel primer día en el que siguió a Magnus para evitar que se perdiera. Ahí nació una ligera sospecha, pero decidió descartarla ya que una vez se había equivocado con Magnus y no quería cometer los mismos errores de nuevo. La siguiente vez, fue exactamente tres días después de eso.

* * *

 _Alec y Magnus estaban sentados en el sofá, con sus cuerpos totalmente juntos y una revista de cocina en sus manos en la que miraban diferentes tipos de postres. Jace bajaba por las escaleras cuando los vió._

— _Esto es un esponjado de fresa—comentó Magnus, y luego miró a Alec— ¿Te gusta la fresa?_

— _Sí, aunque no tanto como la naranja._

— _La naranja es deliciosa—concordó_ —¿Crees que nuestro pastel podría llevar naranja? — _Alec le sonrió._

— _Todo lo que quieras, considéralo hecho._

 _Jace rodó los ojos, la situación eran tan adorablemente intima que le resultaba incómoda. Pasó a los chicos sin siquiera advertirles de su presencia, y se dirigió a la cocina para robarle el bote de chocolate derretido a Maia. Estaba saliendo de la cocina con los dedos llenos de chocolate cuando, frente a él, Magnus se puso de pie con el celular en sus manos._

— _¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Alec ligeramente extrañado. Era claro que antes estaban tan apretujados que debió ser calientito y agradable, ahora Magnus lo había dejado solo._

— _Voy a salir— respondió—¿Te molesta si seguimos viendo la revista después?_

— _Claro que no, pero ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_

— _No es necesario— Magnus guardó el celular en su bolsillo— Me he dado cuenta de que caminar me ayuda a despejar la mente—el moreno se acercó a Alec y depositó un beso en sus labios— Vuelvo en unos momentos—Alec asintió hacia él, y una vez que Magnus se fue, continuó viendo la revista. Jace observó toda la escena curioso, preguntándose por qué demonios Magnus no había dejado esa caminata para después, y en su lugar hubiera aprovechado para pasar un cómodo momento al lado de su prometido._

* * *

Después de ese día, las "caminatas" de Magnus empezaron a hacerse bastante frecuentes, y nunca llegaba con apariencia de tener una mente despejada. Isabelle, cuando no estaba en la empresa, estaba enloqueciéndose con la boda, por lo que era entendible que no se diera cuenta. Jace pensó que Alec sí que debería notarlo, y un día le preguntó.

* * *

 _Jace entró al estudio de su hermano para dejar sobre el escritorio la carpeta con uno de los contratos con Ragnor y Catarina. Finalmente, después de semanas de trabajo duro, la sucursal en Inglaterra ya se estaba construyendo._

— _Alec, Tessa me pidió que te trajera esto—le dijo, y soltó la carpeta sobre el escritorio. Alec le dio una mirada antes de volver a su computador._

— _¿Y qué es?_

— _Uno de los contratos con Catarina y Ragnor—Alec asintió, dejó de teclear, y tomó la carpeta con las manos._

— _Gracias—le dijo, y luego lo miró— ¿Dónde está Izzy?_

— _Se quedó en la empresa. Yo, por el contrario, muero de hambre—Alec rió._

— _Si quieres ve y dile a Maia que ya puede empezar a servir dos almuerzos, en un minuto voy. Solo tengo que archivar esto._

— _¿Dos? —preguntó Jace confundido— ¿Dónde está Magnus? ¿No va a comer con nosotros?_

— _Él comerá más tarde. Salió a caminar—Jace frunció el ceño y, sin pedir permiso, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Alec._

— _Alec ¿Qué opinas de esas caminatas? ¿No crees que son demasiadas? —el ojiazul lo miró y soltó un suspiro._

— _Sí creo que son demasiadas—aceptó— Claro que me gustaría tener a Magnus aquí todo el tiempo conmigo, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta. Yo tengo mi trabajo, pero él no tiene nada, entiendo que necesita distraerse. Además, las caminatas le hacen bien, creo que ha logrado superar lo de su padre, y ningún capricho mío será más importante que su bienestar— Jace estuvo tentado de decirle que las caminatas no servían para nada, que el Magnus alegre volvió gracias al cariño de Alec, y que el Magnus que regresa de caminar nunca está sonriendo._

— _Pues yo lo veo mucho mejor—comentó— Quizás, ahora que está bien, deberías pedirle que dejara de hacer esas caminatas porque lo quieres tener aquí contigo._

— _No puedo hacer eso—replicó el ojiazul— Él es libre, y si quiere salir a caminar, entonces no soy nadie para negárselo. Sólo quiero que esté feliz, lo merece— Jace torció la boca, esas cosas cursis eran la razón por las que él no se enamoraba._

— _De acuerdo— se puso de pie— Iré a decirle a Maia, no tardes— y salió del estudio._

* * *

Su hermano aprobaba las caminatas, Isabelle estaba ciega, Jordan solo tenía ojos para la boca de Maia, Maia solo tenía ojos para la boca de Jordan, y Simón solo tenía ojos para el trasero de Isabelle. Técnicamente, el único en esa casa que realmente pensaba con claridad era Jace.

Pero que Magnus saliera en las tardes, que volviera antes de las cinco, que siempre se duchara, y que luego cayera profundamente dormido sin siquiera decirle algo a Alec, su prometido, quizás no eran razón suficiente para sospechar de un amante. Y quizás Jace aún intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba siendo paranoico, pero luego tuvo otra sospecha más cuando, intentando ilusamente convencerse de que eran ideas suyas, decidió esperar a Magnus sentado cerca de la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

* * *

 _Eran las 4:30, y Jace sabía que el prometido de su hermano no debería tardar mucho en volver. A veces salía en las mañanas y otra en las tardes, pero cuando el caso era como esas últimas, siempre volvía antes de las cinco por lo de su horario de sueño._

 _Aburrido, empezó a tamborilear sobre su rodilla. No estaba espiando, y eso no era una "atrapada in fraganti",_ _lo único que quería era hablar un poco con Magnus, intentar calmar un poco su cabeza para que dejara de pensar estupideces y ver cosas que no son._

 _La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y Magnus entró por ella. Jace se puso de pie y se acercó para saludar, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio sangrar el cuello del chico._

— _¡Por dios! ¿Qué te pasó? —Magnus llevó una mano a su cuello, y al retirarla hizo una mueca al ver la sangre._

— _Intentaron asaltarme. Corrí, pero no creí que la herida fuera a sangrar—Jace observó atentamente su cuello. La sangre salía de una pequeña línea sobre la piel, parecía un rasguño._

 _El rubio observó más detenidamente a Magnus. El moreno no estaba sonriendo, algo común considerando que acababa de llegar. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y su camisa arrugada. Realmente parecía como si hubiera corrido._

— _¿Otra vez? No puedes seguir saliendo, Nueva York es peligrosa—Magnus frunció el ceño._

— _No dejaré de salir, estoy bien. Solo fue un pequeño rasguño._

— _Veremos si Alec opina lo mismo— Jace empezó a girarse. Se recordó que supuestamente quería llevar las cosas bien con Magnus, pero la tentación de acusarlo para molestarlo era arrolladora._

— _Jace—llamó Magnus, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara por sobre su hombro— Por favor, no le digas nada. No quiero que se preocupe._

— _Ya van dos veces que intentan asaltarte—le recordó— Afortunadamente no ha pasado nada grave, pero si en el futuro algo llega a sucederte, Alec nunca me lo perdonará._

— _Por favor—repitió el moreno, y realmente lucía desesperado. Jace no creía que unas simples caminatas requirieran tantas súplicas— Te prometo que de ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado, pero no le digas nada. Hazlo por lo que me hiciste pasar con Maryse—Jace frunció el ceño._

— _¿Nunca lo vas a olvidar? Ya me disculpé por eso._

— _Y te perdoné, por eso creo que eres una buena persona y me guardaras éste secreto— el rubio frunció aún más el ceño._

— _¿Eso fue psicología inversa? No soy un niño._

— _No, eres un adulto hecho y derecho que sabrá qué no decir nada es la decisión más madura—Jace gruñó._

— _¡Eres un manipulador! No entiendo cómo te soporta Alec— Magnus le sonrió sabiendo que lo había logrado— Tú ganas, no diré nada. Pero ten más cuidado, y ve a lavarte esa sangre._

— _Iré a ducharme—aclaró Magnus, y pasó a Jace para dirigirse a las escaleras._

 _Jace lo siguió con la mirada, y por un momento desarrolló la teoría de que quizás Magnus se había unido a una de esas pandillas ilegales que se la pasan en los callejones de Nueva York, porque ¿Cuánta mala suerte debe tener una persona para que la atraquen dos veces por solo salir a caminar?_

* * *

El moreno al menos cumplió su promesa y nunca volvió a llegar sangrando, y Jace cumplió la suya al no decirle a Alec. Después del atraco, Jace estuvo más pendiente de Magnus. Ahora sabía que escondía algo, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era, y planeaba descubrirlo.

Poco a poco empezó a notar el factor en común: el celular. Cada vez que Magnus se iba a caminar, era justo después de revisar su celular. Quizás miraba la hora, quizás recibiera un mensaje, o quizás leyera el horario de algo en línea, pero lo seguro era que el celular era una pieza importante en el rompecabezas, así que Jace supo que debía poner sus manos sobre él, aunque en realidad no consiguió mucho.

* * *

 _Isabelle estaba en la portería coqueteando con Simón, y Alec estaba en el comedor esperando a que Magnus, quien se estaba bañando, bajara para desayunar. Aún era muy temprano, y Jace rogaba porque el frío hiciera que Magnus quisiera pasar más tiempo bajo el agua caliente._

 _Sabía lo que iba a hacer, y estaba decidido, por lo que entró a hurtadillas a la habitación de Alec y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Podía escuchar el agua en el baño, pero aun así sabía que tenía que apresurarse. Buscó con la mirada el celular, pero a simple vista no pudo dar con él. Maldijo su suerte y empezó a buscar dentro de los cajones, en medio del librero y en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Pensó en que quizás Magnus lo había metido al baño con él, pero afortunadamente se le ocurrió mirar bajo las almohadas y bingo. El aparato negro estaba a su disposición._

 _Lo desbloqueó, y para su mala suerte tenía contraseña. Pensó en infinidad de posibilidades, quizás el barrio donde nació Magnus o el nombre de su bisabuela, y se desanimó al saber que nunca lograría hallar la clave; pero solo por si acaso, empezó con lo más básico._

 _ **Alexander**_

 _Cuando el aparato se desbloqueó, Jace quiso soltar una carcajada, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo para no alertar a Magnus de su presencia. Inmediatamente entró a mensajes, y se encontró con un montón de textos abiertos enviados del mismo número desconocido. Que un desconocido te envíe un mensaje era normal, que te envíe dos mensajes era una coincidencia, que te envíe tres ya era extraño, pero que te envíe toda esa cantidad era terriblemente sospechoso._

 _Frunció el ceño. Estuvo a punto de abrir uno de los mensajes, pero escuchó al agua dejar de caer, por lo que tuvo que volver al inicio, bloquear el aparato, dejarlo donde estaba, y volver a salir a hurtadillas._

 _Una vez que estuvo en el corredor, sabía que su corazonada era cierta. Magnus ocultaba algo, y todos esos mensajes solo podían significar un amante. Quizás Alec le había pedido que no se metiera en su vida, pero esto ya era demasiado. No permitiría que Magnus le rompiera el corazón a su hermano, aunque esta vez haría el plan más prudente: primero confirmaría los hechos con sus propios ojos, y luego iría con Alec una vez tuviera pruebas._

* * *

De eso ya había pasado una semana. Magnus no había vuelto a salir, se le veía más alegre, tranquilo, besando a Alec cada que podía mientras ambos comentaban lo emocionados que estaban por lo cerca que estaba el día de su boda. Jace, al verlos tan felices, pensó en abandonar su plan, pero entonces Magnus volvió a salir.

La pareja de prometidos se encontraban acostados sobre la hierba del jardín, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus cabezas hacia el cielo. Jace no quería espiarlos, simplemente los había buscado para comprobar si pasaba un día más sin que Magnus saliera, y al verlos juntos, sonrió. Quizás lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo Magnus, ya se había terminado. Estuvo a punto de girarse para volver a entrar a la mansión cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno llevó su mano a su bolsillo y se puso de pie.

—¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó Alec desanimado, y Magnus asintió hacia él—Entiendo.

—Alec, quisiera quedarme todo el tiempo contigo, no sabes cuánto lo deseo. Pero…

—Caminar te hace bien—completó Alec—Ahora sonríes de nuevo.

—No— Magnus se agachó y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Alec— Tú eres el que me hace sonreír de nuevo, tú eres el que me hace bien. Caminar… es solo para no asfixiarme por el encierro.

—¿Quieres viajar a algún lado? —preguntó Alec— Sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras, solo tienes que decirme—Magnus le sonrió conmovido.

—Quiero que me beses ahora mismo— pero antes de que Alec lo hiciera, Magnus se acercó y probó los labios de su prometido casi que con urgencia. Luego se apartó— Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la noche.

—¿Llegarás un poco más temprano esta vez? Siempre llegas para dormir y me gusta cenar contigo— Magnus acarició la mejilla de Alec.

—Sí, llegaré más temprano esta vez —y con eso, volvió a ponerse de pie y a salir del jardín. Jace dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano, quien parecía no encontrarle sentido a quedarse en el jardín sin Magnus a su lado, por lo que se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse a la mansión. Jace frunció el ceño y se dirigió al garaje para sacar su convertible. Ésta vez si iba a seguir a Magnus, y de una vez por todas iba a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía prisa ya que no quería perderle el rastro a Magnus, pero para su mala suerte salir de la mansión requería pasar por la portería, por lo que inevitablemente se encontró topándose con su hermana.

—Jace— habló la pelinegra y se acercó a él para poner sus codos sobre el vidrio del auto— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Qué quieres?

—Estábamos pensando en algo, y queríamos saber tu opinión al respecto.

—¿Estábamos? —preguntó Jace, y la chica no tuvo tiempo para responder antes de que Simón se asomara por detrás de ella.

—Hola, Jace.

—Hola, Simón. Mira, Izzy, tengo algo de prisa ¿Te parece si dejamos esta conversación para después?

—No, solo te tomará un segundo—dijo ella—¿Qué opinas de organizarles una despedida de solteros a los chicos? Podríamos emborracharlos y con un poco de suerte adelantar la noche de bodas ¿Qué dices? —Jace frunció el ceño.

—No puede ser juntos, tendría que ser una celebración para cada uno.

—La cosa es—intervino Simón— Que Alec los tiene a ustedes y a sus trabajadores y amigos. Pero Magnus no—Jace sabía que eso era verdad, pero se negaba a sentir pena por el moreno estando a solo un paso de descubrirlo con las manos en la masa.

—En ese caso, tenemos que pensarlo, pero en otro momento. Ahora enserio me tengo que ir— Jace dirigió la mirada al frente y se encontró con la reja cerrada— Simón ¿Podrías dejarme salir, o es mucho pedir? —el chico de gafas murmuró unas disculpas y se fue a abrir. Isabelle se quedó junto al auto con los brazos cruzados y apariencia molesta.

—¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara?

—No empieces.

—¡Si empiezo! Por un poco de tu parte, Alec y Magnus están felices por esto—Jace la miró.

—Y yo estoy feliz, pero por mi hermano. En cuanto a Magnus… no sé qué pensar de él, no sé si lo que siente por Alec es genuino—Isabelle levantó una ceja hacia él.

—Claro que lo es.

—Yo también lo creía—meditó el rubio— Cuando Magnus miraba a Alec… cuando los veía juntos… realmente creí que lo amaba. Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro—Jace acercó su rostro al de su hermana— No digas nada, pero estoy seguro que Magnus algo está ocultando, y yo voy a averiguar que es— contrario a lo que Jace creía, su hermana se interesó.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No lo sé—Jace se alejó— Pero cuando vuelva, te lo diré— ella asintió extrañada, y retrocedió para que Jace pudiera arrancar.

Jace dio con Magnus algunas cuadras más allá, y trató de mantener su distancia para no ser percibido. El moreno seguía caminando con la cabeza gacha pero con prisa, como si supiera exactamente a donde iba a llegar.

El rubio ya tenía en su cabeza la teoría de un amante, pero debió admitir que no estaba preparado para ver a Magnus, el amor de su hermano, su futuro cuñado, entrando a un motel. Apretó el timón con sus manos y buscó donde estacionar. Esto no se quedaba así, ahí aún no había acabado su trabajo.

* * *

Magnus llegó a un motel llamado "La tabaquera" en el que Woolsey lo había citado ya varias veces. La verdad, el lugar no era tan malo. Era cómodo y ligeramente elegante, a diferencia de otros moteles de mala muerte que sabía que existían, así que al menos estaba agradecido de que a Woolsey le gustara lo sofisticado. Además, ir a un motel siempre era mejor que ir a la misma casa de Woolsey, donde no podía sacarse de la cabeza que algún día, en el futuro, él podría volver a entrar ahí al lado de Alec, y temía que los recuerdos le dieran tanto remordimiento que no pudiera soportarlo.

Saludó a la mujer de la recepción, y continuó su camino hacia la habitación de siempre. Al entrar, se encontró a Woolsey usando una bata y disfrutando de una copa de licor sentado en la cama. Magnus entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda sin seguro, después de todo aquello era un motel.

Woolsey, a penas lo vio, sonrió y abandonó la copa sobre una mesa.

—Tardaste demasiado—se quejó mientras se acercaba. Magnus no se alejó— ¿Estabas con Alec?

—Eso no es problema tuyo.

—Si estabas con él— aseguró burlándose— Lo lamento, pero yo soy más urgente. Mientras que Alec solo puede besarte, el resto de ti está bajo mi poder— Magnus frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes que no me he acostado con Alec?  
—Porque te estás acostando conmigo—dijo el hombre como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Y si te llegaras a acostar con él, sentirías que Alec es uno más, y tú no quieres eso—Magnus guardó silencio— En fin, supongo que no viniste hasta aquí para hablarme de tus problemas maritales, por lo que vayamos al punto—antes de que Magnus pudiera reaccionar, Woolsey ya se había lanzado sobre él. El impacto ocasionó que pegara su espalda contra la pared, algo que no le gustaba porque lo hacía sentir acorralado y vulnerable, pero que al parecer a Woolsey le encantó ya que lo retuvo ahí.

Desde que le pidió a Woolsey que no lo hiciera sangrar de nuevo, el periodista había intentado ser más suave, sin embargo, aún aruñaba, solo que ahora en la espalda, el pecho y el abdomen; y Magnus ya no podía volver a quejarse ya que nadie vería esos lugares.

Woolsey devoraba su boca mientras Magnus se esforzaba en intentar seguirle el ritmo, con sus brazos sobre los hombros de Woolsey dispuesto a empujarlo en caso de que el periodista osara morderle los labios. De pronto Woolsey acomodó una rodilla dentro de las piernas de Magnus, justamente sobre su miembro. El aludido no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, y al periodista le gustó tanto que llevó una de sus manos a los pantalones de Magnus y empezó a luchar por desabrocharlos. Quería estar en la misma posición y darle la misma placentera experiencia, pero quería hacerlo con Magnus desnudo.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Perdón, estoy enferma así que estoy escribiendo lento :(**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Magnus notó a Woolsey intentando desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, y no hizo nada para evitarlo, evocando a su cabeza las miles de ocasiones en las que algo como eso había ocurrido en su pasado. Le devolvía al periodista los besos con la misma pasión con las que Woolsey se los daba, pero no hacía ningún movimiento para avanzar por sí mismo. Eso era ser un prostituto, entregarse y corresponder, pero dejar que fuera la otra persona quien se encargara de determinar la velocidad, la fuerza, la acción y las posiciones.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que bien podría detestar a Woolsey, la sensación era demasiado placentera, lo que de cierta forma lo hacía todo peor. De pronto Woolsey se alejó, enfriando al instante el cuerpo de Magnus, y obligándolo a abrir los ojos para ver qué había ocurrido. Luego deseó no haberlo hecho: Jace se encontraba frente a él. El rubio había agarrado a Woolsey del hombro y lo había arrojado contra la pared contraria, mientras lucía como si fuera un león dispuesto hasta a asesinar.

—Jace…—Magnus no se sentía capaz de pronunciar una palabra. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo después de que el hermano de su prometido lo encontrara besando a otro hombre? En realidad, si Jace quisiera golpearlo ahí mismo, Magnus se lo permitiría.

—Confíe en ti— dijo con amargura. Quizás había algo peor que el enojo, y esa era la decepción— Te permití estar con mi hermano, una de las cosas más preciadas que tengo en mi vida— Magnus pasó saliva.

—Jace Herondale— habló Woolsey divertido, y Jace se giró para verlo sobre su hombro.

—Woolsey Scott—saludó, y ahí si había ira- Eres un gusano. Siempre has intentado sacarle todo el jugo posible a la vida de Alec, pero esta vez llegaste hasta el fondo al meterte con el hombre con el que se iba a casar. Te voy a romper la cara-Jace se lanzó hacia el periodista, pero Magnus, al intuir sus intenciones, fue más rápido y le agarró un brazo. Sabía que si Jace golpeaba a Woolsey, sería el fin del trato.

—Tócame un solo cabello—amenazó el periodista— Y lo diré todo-—Magnus sabía a qué se refería, pero Jace no, y creyó que la amenaza se trataba sobre revelar el amorío de Woolsey con Magnus, por lo que enojado se sacudió a este último de encima.

—Suéltame—gruñó— Nunca vas a volver a acercarte a Alec ni a mi familia. Ahora entiendo tantas salidas, y esos supuestos asaltos. Pero se acabó.

—Jace, déjame explicarte—rogó el moreno.

—Explícate a Alec— replicó Jace, y dio media vuelta para salir de allí.

—¡Jace, espera! — Magnus lo pasó y se plantó frente a la puerta. El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Quítate de ahí, ya comprobaste que puedo contigo perfectamente, y no seré tan benevolente como la última vez.

—Golpéame si quieres, pero primero escúchame- los ojos dorados de Jace ardieron en fuego, y Magnus supo que si no se daba prisa probablemente terminaría sin dientes— Sé que esto se ve mal, y tengo mis razones. Si no me encuentro con Woolsey cada que él quiera, Alec será el afectado.

—Mentira—Jace se giró hacia el periodista— ¿Por qué tratas de ocultarlo, Magnus? Quieres estar conmigo, pero necesitas el dinero de Alec, por lo que no puedes dejarlo— Magnus lo escuchó, y en lugar de golpearlo, sintió ganas de llorar.

—No—le dijo a Jace—Eso no es cierto.

—Siempre te has vendido, desde que eras un niño— continuó el periodista— Todo lo que te importa es lo que puedas conseguir de las personas, hasta de mí. Y no me quejo, la verdad es que es un placer ser utilizado por ti.

—Magnus…— habló Jace, pero el moreno no iba a dejarle decir lo que sea que iba a salir de su boca.

—¡No! Jace, por favor, tienes que creerme. No estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

—¿Y tienes pruebas de eso? —intervino Woolsey— Creo que con el estilo de vida que has llevado, nisiquiera alguien tan idiota como Jace podría llegar a tragarse tus mentiras. Afortunadamente para ti, seguiré deseandote después de esta escena incómoda e innesesaria. Así que, Jace Herondale, haz el favor de salir de mi habitación pagada para que yo pueda seguir disfrutando mi tarde con mi amante.

—Jace—rogó Magnus— Te lo juro, yo amo a tu hermano. Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacerte creer en mis palabras, pero al menos creeras en lo que siento ¿No? Tú también vives en la mansión, lo has visto—Jace lo miró.

—Siempre has sido un buen actor—Magnus sintió aquello como una bofetada. Jace se giró hacia Woolsey— Y tú, vuelveme a llamar idiota otra vez, y no vivirás para contarlo.

—Idiota, sal de mi habitación— dijo Woolsey con una sonrisa satisfecha, y Jace gruñó. Volvió a lanzarse hacia él, pero Magnus volvió a deternlo.

—¡Basta! —Jace volvió a quitarse de encima al moreno— ¿Por qué demonios lo estás protegiendo?

—No puedo permitir que lo toques, o arruinarás todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora— Jace entrecerró los ojos hacia él, y aunque no había ira allí, si había algo que Magnus reconoció como duda.

—Magnus, ve al auto, ahora.

—Él no irá a ninguna parte—intervino Woolsey.

—Magnus, sube al maldito auto— repitió Jace más firmemente. Magnus alternó la mirada entre Woolsey y Jace. Quizás, si se fuera con este último, tendría una oportunidad de conservar a Alec en su vida, pero lo estaría condenando a la humillación pública si Woolsey cumplía con sus amenazas. Debía quedarse, a costa de perderlo todo.

—No—habló, y luego se apartó de la puerta—Y Woolsey tiene razón, sal de aquí— Jace rió irónico, y le tomó el brazo con fuerza.

—Me iré, pero tú vendrás comigo, y le dirás de frente toda la verdad a Alec. No me vas a usar como tu mensajero.

—Si Magnus pone un pie fuera de esta casa, se cancela el trato— habló Woolsey, y Magnus enserio deseaba que el periodista se callara.

—No me importa el trato que ustedes dos tengan— los ojos dorados de Jace se tornaron amenazadores mientras seguía mirando al moreno— Te lo advertí una vez, puedo cargarte y sacarte de aquí sobre mis propios hombros. ¿Vienes o te llevo?

—Jace, no hagas esto. Te puedo explicar todo, pero no ahora. Por favor, vete— el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Cómo quieras— antes de que Magnus pudiera siquiera procesar lo que sucedía, Jace se agachó, lo tomó de las rodillas, y volvió a ponerse de pie, haciendo que el torax de Magnus cayera a su espalda. Lo estaba cargando como si fuera un costal de papas.

—¡Bájame! —gritó más enojado que otra cosa. ¿Quién se creía Jace para cargarlo en la posición más incómoda que pueda haber? —¡Suéltame, idiota! —pese a que Magnus quería patalear, Jace mantenía unidas sus piernas, por lo que el único movimiento brusco que podía hacer era el de intentar mover su cuello hacia arriba para que su sangre no cayera a su cabeza. Jace, sin inmutarse nisiquiera por el peso, dio media vuelta y salió del departamento de Woolsey.

El periodista los observó divertido, pero luego se detalló en que Jace se llevaba a Magnus, y borró su sonrisa. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cumplir con su palabra y revelar toda la verdad, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo porque entonces perdería todo control sobre Magnus, por lo que pateó la pared enojado mientras un gruñido salía de sus labios. ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

Jace bajó tranquilamente las escaleras del motel mientras Magnus sobre su hombro sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer. Intentaba moverse y ordenarle que lo bajara pero el rubio era muy bueno ignorandolo todo y continuando con su camino.

Finalmente ambos llegaron a la calle, y Jace dejó caer a Magnus sobre el suelo de cemento, haciendo que éste último gruñera de dolor por el golpe.

—Al auto—ordenó Jace, y señaló un costoso convertible naranja aparcado en la calle. Magnus se puso de pie con la poca dignidad que le quedaba después del viaje por cuenta de su casi cuñado.

—No. ¿No lo entiendes? Tengo que hacer lo que Woolsey diga. Si quieres que te explique las cosas, tendrás que esperar a que…—Jace rodó los ojos, sacó sus llaves para desbloquear las puertas, y empujó a Magnus al asiento de copiloto. Luego corrió hacia el otro lado del convertible y se subió detrás del volante.

—Vamos con Alec—habló, y encendió el motor. Magnus miró a los lados aturdido por el cambio tan repentino de situación.

—Jace, no puedo irme ¡Alto! — Jace bufó, apagó el motor, y se giró en su asiento.

—Muy bien, pero no voy a esperar nada. Dime aquí y ahora por qué demonios estás engañando a mi hermano con ese tipo que ni siquiera le llega a los talones. Tienes cinco minutos, o arrancaré el auto—Magnus bajó la mirada hacia sus manos sobre su regazo. Hablar de cómo se vendía a sí mismo, jamás sería algo de lo que se sentiría orgulloso.

—Woolsey logró averiguar lo que yo hacía en Inglaterra, esa fue la primera vez que tuve algo con él, no podía dejar que revelara algo como eso a los medios. Creí que las cosas habían terminado, que ya no podría encontrar nada más con lo que amenazarme, pero entonces…—Magnus ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar lo ocurrido— No sé si descubrió lo de la apuesta, el caso es que me contó una historia similar pero retorcida en la que Alec quedaba como un ser horrible, y tiene pruebas—Jace se mantuvo en silencio sin quitarle la mirada de encima— Si no hago lo que él quiere, le dirá a todo el mundo esa historia. No puedo permitir que eso ocurra, todo esto es mi culpa, y Alec no lo merece.

—De acuerdo—dijo Jace entre dientes, y miró hacia la calle.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, ya lo escuchaste. Si lo lastimas, hablará. Si me voy, hablará. Es por eso que tengo que volver—Jace lo miró.

—Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado. Ahora mismo vamos a contarle todo a Alec.

—¿Qué? —Magnus sintió el mundo caer a sus pies.

—No puedes ocultarle esto, él confía en ti—el rubio frunció el ceño— De hecho, nunca debiste haber aceptado. Le vas a causar la más grande decepción de toda su vida.

—¿Y es que acaso parece como si hubiera tenido alguna otra opción?

—¿Quizás decirle? —la voz de Jace sonaba enojada— Conozco a mi hermano, y creí que tú también lo harías como para saber que para él la confianza es algo muy importante.

—¡Intento protegerlo!

—¡TÚ! ¡¿Pero qué hay de Alec?! Ustedes se van a casar, se supone que deberías confiar en él, decirle las cosas.

—Según el trato, Alec tampoco debería enterarse.

—¿Y no crees que hay un buen motivo para eso? ¿Quizás sea porque Alec jamás te hubiera dejado hacer algo como esto por él? —Magnus empezó a sentir picor en sus ojos, en parte de impotencia, en parte de rabia, en parte de tristeza.

—Eso lo sé—una lágrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla, y se encargó de limpiarla rápidamente— ¿Crees que no conozco al ángel con el que me voy a casar? Alec es la persona más buena que he conocido, y precisamente por eso tengo que hacer esto. Él nunca me lo pediría ni me lo exigiría, pero no quiero que mi pasado caiga sobre él, no es justo—Jace lo miró en silencio, sin saber muy bien que responderle— ¡¿Crees que yo estoy feliz con esto?! Había creído que esa horrible etapa de mi vida nunca tendría que volver a repetirse, pero aquí estoy, tratándome a mí mismo como si fuera menos que un objeto, un maldito pedazo de carne, alguien sin sentimientos que lo único que quiere es conseguir algo de los demás…—a ese punto sus mejillas ya estaban completamente húmedas, y Jace se removía incómodo.

—Magnus…

—¡Siempre quise salir de esta vida! Quería que me amaran realmente, quería dejar de venderme, de sentirme tan sucio como me siento ahora mismo. Y aun así, no puedo dejar de ver a Woolsey, por Alec.

—¿Y entonces qué? —Jace ya no parecía enojado con Magnus, lo estaba con Woolsey y con la situación en la que se encontraban. Entendía al moreno, pero no quería lastimar a su hermano— ¿Seguirás acostándote con ese tipo eternamente? Él seguirá amenazándote de por vida, incluso cuando seas un hombre casado. ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Abandonarás a Alec cada que él quiera? —Magnus volvió a mirar a su regazo.

—No lo sé. Diría que dejaría a Alec libre, pero tampoco quiero perder la mejor cosa que me ha pasado. Yo… no sé— Jace vio la frustración en el rostro de Magnus, y supo que tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

—Dame unos meses—Magnus lo miró— Conseguiré poner todo lo relacionado con la empresa a nombre mío y de Isabelle, así Alec ya no tendrá responsabilidad con su reputación, y entonces tú te lo llevarás lejos de aquí, a un lugar donde los chismes de Woolsey no puedan afectarlo. Mientras tanto, no le diré nada—el moreno parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Por qué me vas a ayudar? —preguntó, y no pudo evitar teñir su voz con un poco de desconfianza. Jace lo miró condescendiente.

—Magnus, yo no te odio. Es cierto que hubiera preferido algo mejor para mi hermano, y es cierto que antes quería separarlos, pero los he visto juntos estas últimas semanas, y tú realmente lo haces feliz—Magnus sonrió al escuchar eso último— Ambos queremos proteger a Alec, así que eso haremos. Yo me encargaré de la empresa, y tú…—Jace chasqueó la lengua—Vas a mantener el trato con Woolsey.

—Quien, espero, aún no haya dicho nada a pesar de que dijo claramente que no podía irme—Magnus de repente lució preocupado. Se bajó del auto y miró a Jace desde la ventana— Tengo que volver.

—Te espero aquí— Magnus nuevamente lució sorprendido—¿Qué? Este motel está lejos de la mansión, y no soy tan cruel como para dejarte volver a casa caminando después de lo que sea que tengas que hacer ahí dentro.

—Pero…—Magnus además de sorprendido se le notaba incómodo, no era agradable que tu cuñado esperara afuera mientras tenías relaciones con otra persona—No sé cuánto tarde—Jace recostó su cabeza contra el asiento. Él también tenía sus dudas al respecto, sin embargo, ahora él y Magnus estaban juntos en eso, y no podía abandonarlo para que hiciera todo el trabajo mientras él se iba tranquilamente a casa.

—Yo espero, solo intenta no tardar mucho—Magnus, viendo que no había mucho más por hacer, asintió hacia él, se giró hacia el hotel, reguló su respiración para que Woolsey no sospechara que había llorado, y volvió adentro.

El periodista estaba sentado sobre la cama con su bebida en una mano y el celular en la otra. Magnus apenas lo vio cerró la puerta, llegó hasta él, tomó el aparato, y lo lanzó a un lado de la cama.

—Deja eso. Tenemos un trato ¿Recuerdas? —Woolsey lo miró, y no había deseo en esa mirada. Parecía más rabia.

—Te dije que no podías irte, y que tampoco podías decirle de esto a nadie. Ahora seguramente Jace Herondale sabe toda la verdad. ¿Por qué cumpliría mi parte si tú no cumpliste la tuya?

—Me dijiste que Alec no podía enterarse—replicó Magnus—Y no se va a enterar. Jace sabe la verdad, y por tu culpa estuvo a punto de matarme ahí afuera, cree que acepté tu estúpido trato porque en el fondo quería tener algo contigo—Woolsey levantó sus cejas.

—Ah ¿Si?

—Sí, y me iba a obligar a ir a decirle toda la verdad a Alec—Magnus se subió sobre el regazo de Woolsey, empujando al rubio con sus manos para que éste cayera sobre la cama—Afortunadamente, conozco un par de secretos que a él no le conviene que se sepan, por lo que lo amenacé, y aunque ahora me detesta, ya no dirá nada—una siniestra sonrisa de dibujó en la boca de Woolsey.

—¿Qué secretos? —Magnus sonrió.

—No soy tan tonto como para decírtelos—aquello pareció ser el detonante. Woolsey dio vuelta a su cuerpo, atrapando a Magnus entre su pecho y la cama. Nuevamente su mirada estaba oscurecida, y Magnus estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado, ya que ahora el trato seguía en pie. Años de práctica le habían enseñado a despertar el deseo en cualquiera.

* * *

Jace tamborileó sus dedos sobre el timón, luego puso música en la radio y empezó a tararear, buscando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible. Realmente estaba haciendo un considerable esfuerzo al intentar tranquilizarse para no entrar al hotel a romperle la cara a Woolsey Scott y ¿Por qué no? También a Magnus. Porque aunque la situación del moreno era lamentable, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo si Magnus hubiera tenido una vida correcta en el pasado.

Ahora ambos, él y su casi cuñado, iban a trabajar juntos a espaldas de su hermano, algo de odiaba, pero que era necesario. Por eso era que tenía que darse prisa en arreglar todo lo relacionado con la empresa, para poder liberar a Alec de sus responsabilidades, y que cuando el ojiazul le prohibiera a Magnus continuar con aquel trato, ya no pudiera terminar siendo humillado públicamente.

Miró la hora en su celular, y después de hacer los cálculos necesarios para saber que en Barcelona eran las nueve de la noche, llamó a su madre. Después de tres timbrazos, Maryse contestó.

—Jace—habló la mujer—Que gusto escucharte, hijo mío. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

—Todo está bien—mintió descaradamente.

—Ya conocimos al prometido de Alec— contó la mujer— Es un chico elegante. Me preocupa su pasado, no quiero que termine lastimando a mi hijo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Conozco a Magnus, y te aseguro que es una buena persona y que realmente ama a Alec. Si hay alguien que lo puede hacer feliz, es él.

—Que gusto escuchar eso—Maryse suspiró a través de la línea— Pero aún no estoy tranquila. Sabes que hubiera preferido a alguien más…

—¿Responsable?

—Limpio— Jace hizo una mueca. No iba dirigido a él, pero le había dolido— En fin, espero que Alec no vaya a arrepentirse de su elección cuando sea demasiado tarde.

—Hablando de eso, estuve pensando en algo. Alec siempre se ha hecho cargo de la empresa, y se supone que ya es hora de que Isabelle y yo tomemos las riendas, después de todo nuestro hermano se va a casar.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Y realmente quisiera ver a Alec feliz. Viajando con Magnus y disfrutando de su matrimonio como nunca antes ha disfrutado otra cosa en su vida. Así que ¿Qué opinas de poner la empresa a nombre mío y de Izzy? —Jace esperó pacientemente por una respuesta.

—Me parece lo más sensato— Jace sonrió— Alec no va a entregar el poder por su cuenta, nunca ha sabido decidir pensando en él. Además…—Maryse casi que empezó a susurrar por el celular— Cuando se casen, a Magnus le correspondería una parte de las acciones. Es mejor ponerlo todo a nombre de ti y de tu hermana antes de que eso pase— Jace hizo otra mueca. No era lo que esperaba, pero al menos serviría.

—Sí, como sea. El caso es que planeo hablar con el abogado lo más pronto posible ¿Puedo contar con la autorización tuya y de Robert?

—Yo me encargo de convencer a tu padre, así que dalo por hecho. Me vas avisando cualquier cosa.

—Claro que sí. Adiós— y colgó. Listo una parte, faltaba convencer a Isabelle, y luego a Alec, y entonces solo sería firmar y todo estaría arreglado; Magnus podría terminar con Woolsey, él podría darle unos cuantos puñetazos, y todo estaría perfecto.

Después de cambiar entre emisoras por lo menos unas tres veces, y de escuchar más de veinte canciones, finalmente Magnus salió del motel y se subió al asiento de copiloto sin decir una palabra. Jace apagó la radio y arrancó el auto con rumbo a la mansión.

Unos cinco minutos después, el silencio incómodo se le hizo insoportable.

—¿Y qué tal fue?

—Tienes que estar bromeando—contestó Magnus.

—No te pido detalles—replicó el rubio— Es que el silencio me incomoda, así que habla. ¿Estuvo bien? —Magnus no respondió nada, y Jace pensó en ayudarle— Por lo que he visto, es un poco brusco ¿No? Te ha hecho sangrar—Magnus lo miró escéptico.

—¿Enserio quieres que hablemos de eso? ¿No te bastó con tener que esperarme afuera?

—Vamos, Magnus, tampoco es el fin del mundo. Es solo sexo, y no es un delito o algo sobrenatural. Tú deberías saberlo—el moreno bufó y volvió la mirada al frente— Solo trato de ayudar, hacerte sentir que puedes contar conmigo. Que sé por lo que estás pasando, y lo aprecio—Magnus duró un momento más en silencio antes de responder.

—No es brusco, oh bueno, no del todo. En realidad es más placentero que otra cosa, aunque a veces se pasa un poco al morderme o rasguñarme. Como sea, he estado con gente mucho peor; así que viéndolo de ese modo, Woolsey no es tan malo.

—Pero te ha hecho sangrar—repitió Jace.

—Y he estado con gente mucho peor—repitió a su vez Magnus. Jace duró un momento pensativo, intentando procesar ese hecho.

—¿Mi abuela entra en ese grupo?

—¡Oh, ni lo sueñes! ¡Ya es demasiado, no responderé eso! —a pesar de todo, Jace soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Magnus también riera, y de repente el ambiente ya no era incómodo. El rubio sabía que su cuñado se sentía como basura, y mientras el moreno continuara acostándose con Woolsey, al menos podría intentar relajarlo, quitarle un poco de importancia a lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás así no terminara muy dañado psicológicamente, porque si había algo de lo que Jace estaba seguro, era que Magnus no podía estar mentalmente como una persona normal después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

El convertible entró por el camino de acceso de la mansión, y ambos se bajaron y entraron juntos. Alec estaba bajando las escaleras del segundo piso cuando se detuvo abruptamente al verlos.

—Hey— saludó sorprendido— ¿Dónde estaban?

—Fuimos a un parque a hablar— respondió Jace— Creo que ya hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias—el ojiazul sonrió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Alec terminó de bajar las escaleras— Iba a ir a cenar, pero supongo que tú ya te vas a dormir ¿No es cierto? —Magnus miró hacia su prometido, pasó saliva y asintió. Alec estiró una mano hacia él, y Magnus la tomó— Vamos—el moreno, antes de dejarse llevar, miró hacia Jace, preguntándole con la mirada si aquello estaba bien. Jace asintió, y finalmente la pareja se encaminó al segundo piso.

El rubio caminó hacia el comedor dispuesto a exigirle a Maia algo glaseado o con chocolate, cuando Isabelle lo abordó en el camino, le tomó la mano, y lo llevó hacia la pared para que nadie pudiera verlos.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ansiosa— ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que Magnus está ocultando? —Jace estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que su hermana lo tomara enserio.

—¿A ti que te importa?

—¿Cómo que qué me importa? —replicó— Alec es su prometido, no debe guardarle secretos. Así no van a llegar a ningún lado.

—Y si así fuera ¿Qué? Creí que Magnus era tu amigo.

—Lo es, pero Alec es mi hermano, y antes que estar de lado de Magnus, prefiero que ambos se tengan confianza y se casen y me den muchos sobrinos— Jace levantó una ceja hacia ella. Como si la situación fuera tan simple como para simplemente "tenerse confianza"

—No está ocultando nada. Lo encontré sentado en un parque, así me acerqué a él y hablamos. ¿Contenta?

—¿De que hablaron?

—Cosas de chicos.

—¿Qué cosas de chicos?

—Cosas exclusivas de chicos que una chica no entendería— Isabelle frunció el ceño.

—Deja de ser idiota ¿De que hablaron?

—De Alec. Concluimos que ambos queremos protegerlo y hacerlo feliz, así que llegamos a una tregua. Ahora ¿Puedo ir a comer o también tengo que contarte los detalles? — Isabelle, poco a poco, sonrió conmovida.

—Awww que tierno ¿Le pediste que no lastimara a Alec? Eres adorable, Jace— el rubio hizo una mueca, pero antes de poder replicar ella pasó una mano sobre sus hombros y empezó a guiarlo al comedor— Sabía que muy en el fondo tenías un lado sensible.

* * *

Alec estaba sentado en la cama esperando a que Magnus terminara de bañarse mientras con sus dedos jugaba a retorcer el borde del cobertor. Finalmente el moreno salió del baño con su cabello ligeramente húmedo y usando una cómoda pijama blanca.

—Buenas noches, Alec— dijo, y se acostó en su lado de la cama. Alec soltó un suspiro, se puso de pie, y fue a apagar la luz. De nuevo lo mismo, Magnus llegaba de sus caminatas, se bañaba, y a duras penas le hablaba antes de dormirse.

Volvió a la cama en medio de la oscuridad y se acostó junto a su prometido.

—Magnus— susurró.

—¿Si?

—Realmente quería cenar contigo hoy—aquello rompió el corazón de Magnus, haciendo que se girara hacia el ojiazul.

—Si quieres, podemos volver a bajar al comedor—sugirió.

—No, ya son más de las seis, tienes que dormirte—Alec estiró una mano para tomar la de Magnus sobre el cobertor. Ambos miraron sus dedos entrelazados con adoración.

—Sé que te prometí intentar llegar más temprano esta vez, lamento haber roto mi promesa.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Te encontraste con mi hermano, es natural que tardaran más—Magnus miró a los ojos azules de Alec, y podía jurar que brillaban. De hecho, desde que había empezado a dormir con Alec, ya no tenía que mantener la linterna entre sus manos, porque sentía como si los ojos del hombre con el que dormía fueran dos brillantes estrellas que no le dejaban tener miedo a la oscuridad. Se preguntó qué cosa había hecho en su vida que fuera lo suficientemente buena como para estar con alguien como Alec.

—De verdad lo siento— repitió sintiéndose culpable. Lo menos que quería era que Alec pensara que de algún modo la magia que había entre ellos se estaba extinguiendo.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a alguna parte? Podemos rentar una cabaña en Colorado, alejarnos un poco de aquí, pasar unos días juntos—Magnus bajó la mirada.

—En realidad, preferiría que no nos alejáramos de Nueva York—Alec asintió algo desanimado.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tal ir a almorzar a algún restaurante japonés? —Magnus sonrió.

—Me parece perfecto— el ojiazul atrajo al moreno entre sus brazos, y empezó a acariciarle el cabello buscando que se durmiera. Magnus se dejó hacer, y luego de unos pocos minutos ya estaba completamente profundo. Alec, en medio de la oscuridad, se quedó pensando. Quizás fuera un poco egoísta, pero quería a Magnus para él, no para Jace, no para Izzy, no para Maia o Jordan o Simón, y ni siquiera para la calle por las caminatas esas que daba. Nadie podía culparlo por querer pasar tiempo con su prometido antes del día de la boda, quería sentirlo cerca, quería que se alejaran de ahí, a algún lugar donde a Magnus no le afectara el horario, y entonces quería que se unieran en cuerpo y alma. No quería tener que esperar hasta la dichosa noche de bodas, quería demostrarle a su prometido que estaba completamente enamorado.

Dejó un beso sobre la frente de Magnus, y empezó a acomodarse para obligarse a dormir. Lo iba a sacar de Nueva York, y le iba a dar una sorpresa, la primera de muchas.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando.

—¿Entonces todo está listo para la boda? —preguntó Isabelle, a lo que Alec asintió mientras cortaba un poco de fruta en su plato.

—Así es, ya solo falta esperar ese día.

—¡Estoy tan emocionada! —la chica chilló, haciendo que Jace la mirara asustado.

—No es tu boda—le replicó.

—Igual será especial—dijo ella— No será el evento del año porque mi querido hermanito decidió hacerla en la mansión, pero bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto— Alec frunció el ceño hacia ella, mientras que Magnus, a su lado, estiró una mano para tomar la de él.

—Está bien— dijo intentando tranquilizarlo—El lugar no importa, en realidad.

—Dices eso solo porque no tendrán que casarse en un burdel— comentó Jace, haciendo que tanto él como Magnus rieran. Alec miró de su hermano a su prometido, y trató de convencerse de que ese feo pinchazo en el pecho no eran celos.

—Alec, ¿Irás a la empresa hoy? —preguntó Isabelle. Alec dejó de prestarles atención a los chicos y se enfocó en ella.

—No, quiero que Magnus y yo almorcemos fuera.

—Comida japonesa— especificó Magnus— Hemos descubierto que es nuestra favorita.

—Que adorables— comentó la chica— Hace mucho no pasaban solos un tiempo, creo que lo merecen antes de casarse.

—Sí, pero no se vayan a desaparecer del mundo— quizás fueran impresiones de Alec, pero parecía que aquella advertencia estaba siendo dirigida a Magnus—No se sabe lo que pueda pasar aquí.

—No lo haremos— dijo Magnus, y continuó con su desayuno. Alec decidió no prestar atención a aquello, y disfrutar su comida.

Unos minutos después, Jace e Izzy se retiraron a sus habitaciones a continuar con el papeleo de la empresa, mientras que Magnus se fue a la habitación de Alec a tallar madera. Alec aprovechó que estaría libre hasta la tarde y se dirigió al estudio para hacer algunas llamadas. Después de pensarlo, ya sabía a donde quería llevar a Magnus, y era un lugar donde nadie podría molestarlos.

Después de unos minutos de chasquear la lengua molesto, Jace entró a su estudio.

—Oye, Alec, no entiendo por qué… ¡Woa! ¿Estás bien? — el ojiazul dejó caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—No, ninguna aerolínea tiene un vuelo disponible para mañana—Jace caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Saldrás de viaje?

—Magnus y yo— Jace se aclaró levemente la garganta mientras tomaba una de las plumas del escritorio de Alec y la giraba en sus manos como si fuera el objeto más fascinante del mundo.

—¿Y Magnus lo sabe?

—No— Alec levantó la cabeza— Es una sorpresa.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? —el ojiazul frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Con la boda aproximándose, no sé si deberían irse. Además, lo de su padre fue reciente y…

—Magnus ya logró superar eso—replicó Alec ligeramente enojado de que su hermano estuviera desanimándolo de ese modo— Me alegra que hayas arreglado tus cosas con él, pero lo quiero solo para mí al menos por un tiempo— Jace miró sorprendido a su hermano mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—¿Acaso estás celoso? Por el ángel, Alec, nos reconciliamos ayer.

—Sí, y también entraron a casa juntos ayer—Alec se puso de pie— Y estaban riéndose después de haber pasado un montón de tiempo afuera, mientras yo lo esperaba para cenar—Jace levantó sus cejas, y Alec parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Volvió a sentarse y se pasó una mano por el rostro— Perdón, Jace, solo estoy diciendo tonterías.

—No son tonterías—habló su hermano comprensivo— Quieres pasar tiempo con él, es normal. Pero creí que entendías lo de sus caminatas.

—Lo hago. Entiendo sus caminatas, pero no el tiempo que pasa en ellas— Jace lo escuchó atentamente, luego asintió pensativo, y finalmente levantó las hojas que había traído consigo.

—Como te decía, no entiendo por qué el registro de ésta entrega dice que hace un mes hicimos…

—¿No me vas a decir algo más al respecto? —interrumpió Alec.

—¿Algo como qué? —Alec frunció el ceño.

—No puedes venir y decirme simplemente que no piensas que sea una buena idea, necesito que me digas más— Jace volvió a bajar las hojas y suspiró.

—¿Sabes qué? Opino que es una estupenda idea. Guarda el secreto, y luego llévatelo de aquí sin decirle a nadie—Alec sonrió al escuchar a su hermano— Es más, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

—Gracias— el ojiazul lucía aliviado—Es bueno contar con tu apoyo, Jace.

—¿Para qué son los hermanos? —replicó el rubio sonriendo—Ahora, aclarado eso, ¿Podrías explicarme por qué en este pedido dice que…?

—Pero no hay vuelos disponibles— volvió a interrumpir Alec, y le dio una mala mirada al teléfono— Quiero salir de viaje hoy mismo, preferiblemente antes de las cinco ¿Cómo me voy a ir sin un avión? No es como si pudiera simplemente encender el auto—Jace duró un momento pensando en eso antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en su boca.

—¿Sabes? Tú y yo conocemos a alguien que tiene un hangar y una pista de aterrizaje privada—Alec parpadeó confundido sin entender a quién se refería Jace, pero luego cayó en cuenta e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—No, de ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me agrada.

—¿Y? —Jace sacudió sus pestañas doradas hacia él, y Alec se preguntó levemente si aquello le traería algún beneficio personal a su hermano— ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Qué ella no te agrade o darle la sorpresa a Magnus? —Alec chasqueó la lengua.

—Darle la sorpresa.

—¡Ahí está! No hay excusa, ve y arregla el vuelo, y yo me quedaré aquí y empacaré las maletas de ambos. A las cinco llevaré a Magnus a la pista, y ustedes dos se van a ir a quien sabe dónde y seguramente serán muy felices —Jace sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo— Es tan perfecto porque la mayoría salió de mi cabeza, de nada.

—Pero... es Camille…

—Alec, por dios, ya no eres un niño, y ella no te va a cortar el cuello con sus uñas de color rojo—Jace rodó los ojos— Deja de pensar tanto, y simplemente ve y cumple tu parte— el rubio se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

—¡Espera! ¿No tenías una pregunta? —Jace volvió a girarse hacia él.

—La tengo, pero esto es más urgente. Levanta el trasero y ponte en marcha— y salió del estudio.

Alec parpadeó sorprendido ante lo que acababa de pasar. Que Jace y Magnus se llevaran bien era una cosa, pero que su hermano estuviera ayudándolo en la relación con su prometido era un nivel diferente. Tenía curiosidad en saber a qué se debía el cambio tan repentino de actitud, pero concluyó que daba igual, lo importante por ahora era encargarse de lo del viaje. Lamentablemente, el hecho de ir a ver a Camille no le iba a dejar cumplirle a Magnus con su almuerzo en el restaurante japonés, pero se negaba a desanimarse por eso porque, después de todo, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, pasarían juntos y solos mucho tiempo.

* * *

Magnus estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Alec con un bastón sobre sus piernas y con una gubia en sus manos. Estaba haciendo un diseño con forma de enredadera con hojas y pequeñas flores que recorrían el bastón de punta a punta, y no era por presumir, pero juraba que estaba quedando fantástico.

En eso Jace se coló al interior de la habitación, miró a lado y lado en el corredor, y luego cerró la puerta a su espalda. Magnus le dio una mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué ocurrió con Woolsey cuando fuiste a Inglaterra? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

—Se enojó, no le gustó que me fuera de esa forma. Pero de todos modos no había nada que pudiera hacer—Jace asintió.

—¿Y él te llamó?

—Lo hizo, incluso tuve que enviarle una fotografía del Big ben para que me creyera que estaba de viaje y no evitándolo—Magnus levantó la mirada de su trabajo— ¿Por qué? —Jace no podía confesarle el plan de Alec, se supone que era una sorpresa que su hermano quería hacerle.

—Por nada. ¿Sabes? Alec está celoso—Magnus abrió los ojos.

—¿De… Woolsey?

—No, de mi—Magnus no cambió su expresión, y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación nuevamente fue abierta y esta vez fue Alec quien entró. El ojiazul miró de Magnus a Jace con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba halagando a tu prometido por su excelente trabajo con esos palos—mintió el rubio con una sonrisa astuta. Magnus, primero tomó nota mental en que Jace también era un buen mentiroso, y segundo, dejó su trabajo a un lado y se puso de pie. Era obvio que Jace iba a molestar a Alec aprovechándose de sus celos, y él no lo iba a permitir.

—Y yo le dije que su opinión me es indiferente— respondió sacudiéndose las virutas de madera que se habían adherido a su ropa—¿Ya nos vamos?

—En realidad, tendré que cancelar nuestro almuerzo— respondió el ojiazul, y no se veía triste o desanimado. Magnus estaba sorprendido, había pensado que Alec quería pasar tiempo con él, y después de que Jace viniera a decirle que estaba celoso, sus pensamientos habían tomado más convicción.

—Oh— fue todo lo que respondió, después de todo sería un cínico si se enojaba o exigía algo.

—Tengo que arreglar unas cosas de la empresa, y no pueden esperar— continuó el ojiazul. Magnus notó a su prometido dar pequeños pasitos sobre el suelo, y supo que estaba mintiendo. Después de todo, Alec era un terrible mentiroso. Pero entonces ¿Aquellas cosas de la empresa sí podían esperar, pero Alec prefería cancelar su salida?

—Entiendo—viendo que ya no tenía caso, empezó a sentarse de nuevo, pero su celular sonó, y el aparato estaba justamente en la mesa cerca de Alec. Magnus se congeló, y vio en el ojiazul la intención de acercarse, pero Jace fue más rápido, y de un manotazo ya tenía el celular en sus manos.

—¿Sabes, Magnus? —habló el rubio— Ni siquiera te molestes en continuar de hacer eso. ¿Qué dices si vienes a comer conmigo? No conozco de restaurante japoneses, pero sí de hamburguesas.

—Me parece perfecto— contestó el moreno. Sabía perfectamente que el mensaje entrante a su celular era de Woolsey, y realmente apreciaba el hecho de que Jace le estuviera dando una coartada. Aunque Alec no parecía muy feliz—Solo dame un momento para ducharme.

—Te espero abajo— contestó Jace, volvió a dejar el celular en la mesa, y tomó a Alec del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Una vez que se fueron, Magnus se acercó a su celular y abrió el mensaje.

 **En mi casa, diez minutos. Woolsey Scott**

Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Alec se dejó llevar por su hermano, y una vez que ambos estuvieron en el corredor, jaló su brazo.

—Espero que no le hayas dicho nada del viaje.

—Claro que no— Jace parecía indignado— Sé que es una sorpresa—Alec asintió más tranquilo por ese lado, pero no podía negar el hecho de que le molestaba pensar en que Jace y Magnus habían quedado en salir juntos apenas tres segundos después de que él le cancelara a su prometido. Jace pareció notarlo, y sonrió— Deja de ser tan idiota, Alec. Si realmente quisiera tener algo con Magnus, hace mucho tiempo que te lo habría quitado.

—¿Y él? —cuestionó— Tu cabello es dorado, no tienes que dirigir una empresa, eres mucho más atractivo e interesante que yo, por no mencionar que tendrás mayor herencia.

—¿Y crees que todo eso podría enamorarlo?

—Quizás deslumbrarlo— opinó el ojiazul dudoso. Jace frunció el ceño, había asumido que Alec, por encima de todas las personas, creía en el amor que Magnus decía tenerle, pero al parecer la inseguridad natural de su hermano era suficiente para hacerlo dudar.

—Yo creo que te hace falta conocer más a tu prometido. Otra razón por la cual este viaje es una estupenda idea—Jace le sonrió tranquilizadoramente— No te preocupes, prometo no hacer avances amorosos con él. Tú ve y arregla lo del vuelo, y yo me encargaré de Magnus—Alec no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

* * *

Jace llevó a Magnus a la casa de Woolsey, y luego se estacionó en la acera.

—No tienes que seguir haciendo esto— dijo el moreno. Jace rodó los ojos.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, deja de quejarte. Mejor sube y date prisa—Magnus frunció el ceño y de repente lució molesto.

—¿Para qué? Alec no está en casa—Jace al escucharlo lanzó un gruñido y pegó su cabeza contra el timón.

—¡Agh! Ustedes dos son increíbles ¡Sube de una vez! —Magnus chasqueó la lengua, se bajó del auto, y se dirigió al edificio de Woolsey. Jace había pensado en volver a casa, empacar todo, y luego volver a recoger a Magnus para llevarlo al hangar de Camille, pero ahora que pensaba las cosas se daba cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué debería empacar.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y llamó a su histérica hermana, sabiendo que ella sería mejor para la tarea.

* * *

Cuatro horas después, todo estaba listo. Isabelle había quedado encantada al contarle lo del viaje, y la chica se ofreció para empacarlo todo y llevarlo a la pista. Alec también lo había llamado para informarle sorprendido que Camille había aceptado, y lo que era aún más extraño, totalmente gratis. Al parecer el piloto privado de ella iba a llevarlos, y luego iría a recogerlos. A Jace le pareció fantástico y, a diferencia de su hermano, no puso en duda las buenas intenciones de la rubia.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del edificio, tragándose las ganas de entrar y sacar a Magnus él mismo. No negaba que le parecía un poco enfermo el hecho de que su cuñado saliera de complacer a otro hombre para encaminarse a un viaje privado con su prometido, pero era todo lo que podían obtener dada las circunstancias y, con un poco de suerte, quizás aquel viaje le sirviera a Magnus para escaparse unos días del periodista. O, en el peor de los casos, Woolsey haría una rabieta y no tendría con quién liberarla.

* * *

Magnus bajó lentamente las escaleras del edificio mientras con una mano acariciaba la parte superior derecha de su abdomen, donde le estaba ardiendo. Estaba totalmente seguro de que Woolsey lo había hecho sangrar otra vez. Ahora que Jace conocía el trato, Woolsey sabía que ya no había nadie que sospechara de las mordidas y los arañazos, por lo que volvió a hacerlos. Magnus no se quejaba porque ¿Después de todo, que podía hacer? No es como si tuviera en su poder algo con lo que presionar a Woolsey para que cumpliera sus exigencias.

Terminó de salir del edificio y empezó a dirigirse al auto, sintiéndose especialmente pegajoso. Se sentía más cansado que nunca, y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, tomar una ducha, y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Jace, a penas lo vio cerrar la puerta, encendió el motor para arrancar.

—¿Y como estuvo? —preguntó, y Magnus soltó un suspiro.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo sueño.

—En ese caso, lo mejor es que nos apresuremos en llegar— Magnus asintió y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana, recostando su frente contra el vidrio. En realidad ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar.

Luego de unos minutos se convenció de que no reconocía el camino que Jace estaba tomando, aunque decidió callar, después de todo, aún no conocía muy bien Nueva York.

Finalmente el auto salió de la ciudad, dio unas cuantas curvas, y finalmente llegó a lo que parecía un enorme estacionamiento de cemento en medio de la nada.

—Jace…—murmuró confundido. El convertible entró por un lado del estacionamiento, y solo entonces Magnus se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Allí también estaban estacionados el auto de Alec, un bonito y pequeño automóvil amarillo que sabía le pertenecía a Isabelle, y una enorme camioneta negra que nunca en su vida había visto antes.

Jace finalmente se estacionó detrás de los demás autos y sacó las llaves del tablero. Luego se giró hacia Magnus y sonrió.

—Sorpresa— dijo. Quizás lo más impresionante de aquel "estacionamiento" era que, un poco más allá, había un enorme helicóptero. Jace se bajó del auto, y Magnus lo siguió mecánicamente sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

El viento hacía volar la ropa de Magnus mientras él y Jace empezaron a dirigirse al helicóptero. En el trayecto, Isabelle se unió a ellos.

—¡Sorpresa, Magnus! —exclamó la chica, cuya voz era apenas audible sobre el ruido del viento— Creo que empaqué todo lo necesario, tú no te preocupes—Magnus quería girarse a preguntarle para qué debía empacar, cuando vio a Alec frente a él. Su prometido estaba de pie hablando con Camille y otro hombre cuando notó que Magnus se acercaba, entonces abandonó su conversación y le sonrió.

—¿Alec?

—Nos vamos de viaje—le contestó el ojiazul.

—Hola, Magnus— saludó Camille—Quisiera presentarte a mi piloto personal, Archer— el hombre pálido junto a ella estiró una mano, y Magnus la estrechó— Él es el que los llevará y los traerá.

—Nuestras cosas ya están adentro—agregó el ojiazul, y en su voz era clara la emoción— Ya podemos irnos.

—¿Irnos a dónde? —preguntó.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Que tengan un buen viaje— dijo Camille, y asintió hacia Archer, quien dio media vuelta y entró a la cabina del helicóptero. Magnus sintió unos brazos a su alrededor.

—¡Cuídense mucho! —habló Isabelle, y luego lo soltó para abrazar también a Alec—¡No tienen idea de cuánto los extrañaremos! Pero aun así, no quiero que se queden. Vayan y pasen solos un tiempo. Lo necesitan antes de estar casados y viviendo con toda la familia.

—Y Alec, no te preocupes por la empresa— intervino Jace— Izzy y yo nos encargaremos de todo. En realidad, ninguno de los dos debe preocuparse por algo— Magnus juraba que aquello era una advertencia para él— Todo va a estar bien. Solo nosotros sabemos a dónde irán, y así va a permanecer.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Alec. Magnus lo miró, luego a sus cuñados, y por últimas a Camille. ¿En realidad se iba a ir de viaje? ¿En pleno trato con Woolsey? Sabía que el periodista había aceptado lo de Londres, pero también sospechaba que aquello había sido pura suerte.

Jace pareció notar su duda, e intervino para ayudar.

—Dame tu celular.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. El rubio estiró una mano hacia él.

—Dámelo. Es lo justo, ustedes necesitan estar solos. Es más, los dos denme sus celulares—Alec sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mano de su hermano. Magnus dudó, pero al final hizo lo mismo—Muy bien— el rubio guardó ambos aparatos con orgullo— Ya, vayan— Alec tomó la mano de Magnus, pero esperó a que éste tuviera la iniciativa de caminar. Magnus le dio una mirada a Jace, el rubio no lucía preocupado por el viaje, y de algún modo eso le dio seguridad, por lo que apretó la mano de Alec y comenzaron a caminar hacia el helicóptero.

* * *

Una vez adentro, el ruido del viento había quedado opacado por el metal, por lo que no se escuchaba nada. El espacio era tan reducido que ambos estaban sentados en la misma silla, pero lo hacían aún más pequeño al estar abrazados, con la cabeza de Alec sobre el hombro de Magnus. Poco a poco el helicóptero alzó vuelo, y no mucho después ya se estaba alejando de Nueva York por el cielo.

—¿Ya me dirás a donde vamos? —preguntó Magnus, y esta vez sí que estaba feliz. Quizás se sentía pegajoso y cansado, pero tener a Alec así parecía curar cualquier malestar.

—No, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos—le respondió el chico astutamente. Magnus sonrió emocionado y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana para tener un vistazo de las nubes en medio del claro azul.

—¿Por esto era que no pudiste ir a comer conmigo? —preguntó.

—Sí, lo lamento, pero tenía que arreglar el viaje.

—Aunque me parece extraño que fueras justamente con Camille, aun así aprecio todo esto— Alec sonrió— Pero no entiendo por qué. ¿Es por lo de los celos? —y la sonrisa murió.

—¿Jace te dijo?

—Un poco, aunque de todos modos no eres muy bueno fingiendo—aquello logró que las mejillas del ojiazul se sonrojaran, y Magnus lo miró con ternura— Si es así, está bien. De todos modos es una hermosa sorpresa, y sería aún más perfecta si me dijeras a donde vamos— Alec pareció ignorar ese intento de conseguir información, y en su lugar se giró a ver a su prometido con esos profundos ojos azules que lo caracterizaban.

—Magnus, una vez me dijiste que me amabas— el moreno tuvo ganas de señalar de que había sido más de una vez, pero entendía lo que quería decir Alec, por lo que simplemente asintió— ¿Y no te arrepientes? ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ese día, la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas, fue también el primer día de nuestra relación. Sé que he sido diferente antes y después de ese día, y no sé si eso ha afectado en lo que decías que sentías por mí. ¿Realmente me amas? —después de tan desgarradoramente tiernas palabras estuvo tentado de gritar "¡SI!", pero primero quería saber más sobre lo que Alec intentaba decir.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te iba a convencer de mi amor? —Magnus asintió— Creo que debería ser al revés. Estoy seguro de lo que siento cada vez que despiertas conmigo en mi cama, y no sé si lo que tú dices sentir por mí es así de fuerte

—Lo es.

—¿Estás seguro? —presionó el ojiazul, y se irguió— Magnus, te juro que estoy completamente hundido. Después de lo que pasó con Jace, de que me enojara por lo de ustedes, que temiera de que te dieras cuenta de lo buen partido que es él a comparación de mí, me di cuenta de cuán hundido estaba. Estoy realmente enamorado, y no podría soportar que me rompieras el corazón solo porque no sientes con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago—el moreno sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Alec entre las suyas.

—Yo también estoy realmente enamorado, y preferiría lanzarme de cabeza al Támesis antes de tener algo con tu hermano— aquello hizo que Alec riera— Estoy seguro de lo que siento, contigo soy feliz.

—Contigo también soy feliz— Alec volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario.

—¿Ya me dirás a dónde vamos?

—¡Es una sorpresa! Pero sospecho que te gustará— Magnus hizo un puchero y volvió la vista hacia la ventana.

—¿Y qué hay del horario?

—Esa es otra cosa. A un lado del globo, te duermes a las cinco, y al otro lado, yo soy el que se duerme. Ésta vez hice una táctica diferente, y espero que funcione— Alec sonrió orgulloso— No iremos a un lado o al otro, sino que lo rodearemos—Magnus frunció el ceño confundido, pero sospechaba que una vez llegaran a su destino lo entendería.

Ambos continuaron el resto del trayecto abrazados y en un cómodo silencio, hasta que éste fue roto por la voz de Archer.

—Ya estamos llegando.

Magnus sabía que a esa hora debería estar durmiéndose, pero el plan de Alec había funcionado, ya que no tenía sueño. Y de pronto la sorpresa abrió paso a la duda ¿Por qué Alec necesitaba que ninguno de los dos tuviera que dormir en la noche?


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Estaban en Japón. Al parecer Alec había rentado una cabaña lo suficientemente alejada de todo el bullicio de Tokio. A pesar de que dicha ciudad estuviera totalmente tecnificada, el lugar donde se iba a quedar parecía que se había quedado estancado en la época de la dinastía _Yamato_ , y a Magnus le encantaba. Se trataba de una casita de un piso con suelo de madera y las típicas puertas blancas corredizas. Estaba rodeado de un hermoso jardín repleto de flores y árboles de cerezo con sus preciosas hojas rosadas moviéndose suavemente con el viento, haciendo que algunas de ellas cayeran al suelo y crearan una preciosa alfombra rosa pastel.

Ambos se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron en el _genkan_ , es decir, la parte de suelo junto a la puerta que, en lugar de ser de madera, era de piedra; y después entraron a explorar. El comedor dentro de la cabaña se trataba de una pequeña mesita de madera con un tallado tan hermoso que Magnus duró admirándolo al menos diez minutos. No había sillas, en lugar de ducha había solo lo que parecía una piscina dentro del baño, y la única cama se encontraba en medio de una lluvia de velos y gasas de color rojo.

Magnus observó todo el lugar con detalle, demorándose un poco más en aquellos muebles con finos y antiguos tallados.

— ¿Te gustó? —Alec apareció detrás de él.

—Todo es hermoso— respondió, a lo que el ojiazul sonrió.

— ¿No estás cansado? —Magnus se giró a verlo.

—No— contestó sorprendido— ¿Qué hora es?

—Aquí son las cinco de la tarde. Debería ser las cuatro de la mañana en Estados Unidos—Magnus abrió los ojos.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Eran como las tres de la tarde cuando despegamos— Alec lo miró con ternura y caminó hacia él.

—Magnus, no te diste cuenta ¿Verdad? Volamos como por trece horas— Magnus casi se desmaya al escuchar aquello. ¿Cuándo había hecho eso? Para él por mucho habían sido dos horas. Alec notó su confusión— Estuvimos entre dormidos y despiertos las mayoría del tiempo, para mi también fueron apenas minutos, pero sé qué tan lejos queda Japón de Estados Unidos. Estamos muy lejos de casa—aquello hizo que Magnus olvidara su confusión del helicóptero, y se centrara en lo que Alec decía. Estaban muy lejos de la mansión, muy lejos de cualquier persona, en realidad; y estaban completamente solos.

Todo era tan privado, tan íntimo, tan perfecto, que Magnus sintió que ni siquiera necesitaba casarse con Alec para sentirlo tan unido a él como lo sentía en ese momento. Solo se tenían el uno al otro, y así sería por cuatro días, antes de que volvieran a prepararse para la boda.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —Alec no se esperó por una respuesta, sino que se giró hacia la cocina con Magnus pisándole los talones. Una vez que llegaron, empezaron a sacar la comida de los gabinetes y a dejarla sobre el mesón para así tener una idea de con cuales ingredientes contaban. El moreno no necesitaba preguntar para saber que Alec se había encargado de abastecerlos antes de que llegaran.

— ¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó al ojiazul después de que todo estuvo a fuera. Alec estudió la comida, pensando en qué preparar que no fuera muy pesado para el estómago, pero que al mismo tiempo fuera delicioso.

— _Ohagi_ — contestó, y Magnus asintió con una sonrisa hacia él.

Ambos empezaron a cocinar. Al principio habían intentado hacerlo de manera ordenada delegándole a Magnus la tarea de cocer el arroz dulce mientras Alec se encargaba de hacer la masa de _kinako_ , pero después encontraron divertido lanzarse harina entre ellos, y luego embadurnar la cara del otro con chocolate en medio de carcajadas. Entre juego y juego, el tiempo se pasó en un borrón, y antes de que Magnus se diera cuenta se encontraba rodeado de los brazos de Alec mientras con su lengua saboreaba el chocolate que había alcanzado a caer en el cuello del ojiazul.

—¿Y los _ohagi_? —murmuró Alec.

—Me gusta más el chocolate— contestó Magnus, y continuó con su tarea. Muy probablemente hubiera seguido por mucho más tiempo si el rostro de Woolsey no hubiera destellado en su mente. Abrió los ojos para obligarse a reaccionar, y separó sus labios de la piel de Alec— Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tengo hambre.

—También yo— ambos se separaron finalmente, y esta vez decidieron cumplir correctamente con su tarea de la receta, aunque eso no evitaba que se lanzaran sonrisas de vez en cuando.

Finalmente terminaron, y llevaron la bandeja llena de (esfera? Ovalo?) hacia la pequeña mesa, donde se sentaron en el suelo uno frente al otro y, usando palillos, empezaron a devorar su comida.

—¿Sabes que es extraño? —comentó Magnus de repente— Estar desconectados del mundo. Siento como si estuviera soñando, como si le hubiera puesto pausa a nuestra vida en Nueva York.

—Me pone nervioso haberle dejado mi celular a Jace— confesó el ojiazul.

—A mí no— Magnus le dio un mordisco a la comida y empezó a degustar su sabor dulzón y salado al mismo tiempo.

—Nunca he tenido tu celular— recordó Alec, y dejó de comer— Nunca me lo diste, y ahora se lo das a Jace.

—¿Celos?

—No, pero es extraño— Magnus sonrió travieso.

—Esos son celos, deja de ser tan adorable— Alec frunció el ceño—Oh ¿Volvemos al Alec gruñón? De acuerdo— Magnus, usando los palillos, agarró un _ohagi_ y lo estiró por encima de la mesa hacia la boca de Alec—¡Vamos! Ya una vez te di de comer ¿Recuerdas el _triffle_? Esta vez te daré _ohagi_ — Alec no se inmutó, pero Magnus no se daría por vencido— ¡Vamos, hombre de aburridos trajes grises!

—¡Ya no los uso! — se vio obligado a señalar Alec.

—¡Come! —dijo Magnus a su vez, y Alec rodó los ojos antes de estirar el cuello y masticar un poco de lo que Magnus le alcanzaba. El moreno sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y volvió a encoger su mano—Te ves adorable incluso comiendo—aquello hizo que Alec se sonrojara, y Magnus ocultó su sonrisa dándole otro bocado a su comida.

Una hora después, ambos habían terminado de comer y ya incluso había lavado los platos. A pesar de que Magnus la estaba pasando de maravilla, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de saliva seca de Woolsey, y si quería disfrutar plenamente del viaje, no quería acordarse del periodista en ningún momento.

—Creo que ya es hora de dormir— comentó. En realidad no tenía sueño, pero necesitaba una excusa para poder colocarse el pijama. Alec, con un plato aún en sus manos, miró hacia las delgadas paredes blancas. La cabaña no tenía ventanas, pero se notaba que afuera ya estaba oscuro, y que la única luz era producida por la lámpara encendida en la sala.

—¿Vas a ducharte? — Magnus agradeció mentalmente por la oportunidad.

—Si— se acercó a su prometido y dejó un beso en su mejilla— ¿Puedes terminar de secar los platos sin mí?

—Claro— Magnus le sonrió, y se giró camino al baño.

Tardó al menos veinte minutos en llenar lo que para esa casa era una ducha, pero para él era una piscina. Ahora el agua llegaba hasta el tope, y la habitación estaba completamente llena de vapor con un tenue olor a sándalo. Dejó caer su ropa, y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se observó frunciendo el ceño: el desgraciado de Woolsey se había pasado, tenía rasguños y mordidas en todas partes, como si lo hubiera atacado un perro. Finalmente se hartó de la vista, caminó hasta el borde de la "piscina" y lentamente bajó escalón por escalón, hundiéndose cada vez más dentro del agua hasta que ésta le llegó a la garganta.

La sensación era tan agradable que cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra el borde. Sentía como si estuviera volando, como si pudiera quedarse dormido allí mismo, por lo que dejó de moverse y decidió que el agua por sí misma lo limpiaría.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí metido, sin embargo podía sentir que los dedos de sus manos empezaban a arrugarse, y vagamente pensó en que ya debería salir, pero no quería. Se sentía tan bien sentir que todo estaba perfecto… bajo el agua ni siquiera ardían las heridas en su cuerpo. Todo sería completamente perfecto si tan solo Alec estuviera con él.

De pronto se sintió observado, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que su prometido también estaba dentro del agua, solo que parecía dudoso en si debía acercarse o no. Magnus sonrió al verlo tan ruborizado en parte por el vapor y en parte por la vergüenza, así que para ayudarle un poco nadó hasta él, quedando los dos en mitad de la piscina.

—Tardabas mucho— argumentó el chico, Magnus miró hacia un lado, donde la ropa de Alec descansaba en el suelo.

— ¿Y entraste aquí temiendo que una ballena me hubiera comido? — aquello, en lugar de hacerlo reír, lo hizo tartamudear.

—Yo… no….

—Está bien, Alec—Magnus le sonrió— Me alegra que estés aquí, es como si te hubiera invocado con la mente—Alec pareció tranquilizarle al escuchar eso. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de Magnus, pendiente de cualquier reacción del moreno, pero este último no se iba a alejar ni lo iba a evitar, porque, después de todo, amaba al ojiazul. Finalmente Alec pareció encontrar la valentía necesaria, y unió los labios de ambos en un beso que Magnus correspondió gustoso.

El moreno se fundió contra la boca del otro, y pensó en que ahora, besando a Alec, todo estaba perfecto. Pero entonces los labios de su prometido se volvieron cada vez más urgentes, más demandantes, y aquello le hizo evocar cientos de recuerdos, por lo que reaccionó de la manera en la que estaba acostumbrado: dejarse hacer y corresponder.

Los labios del hombre frente a él empezaron a apurar sus movimientos, y esa lengua se abrió paso a través de su cavidad bucal, explorando toda su boca y robándole el aliento. Magnus, como siempre, no hizo movimientos para apresurar las cosas, y dejó que fuera la otra persona quien llevara las riendas para saber qué era lo que quería, y esto último lo terminó confirmando al sentir una boca caliente sobre su cuello, dando pequeños lengüetazos y agradables besos a lo largo de toda su piel.

Ahora que sabía que aquello iba a llegar más allá, levantó sus brazos y envolvió con ellos el cuerpo del contrario, acercándolo más a él mismo. Abrió tenuemente los ojos, y casi le da un infarto al ver a Alec besando su cuello. Con un grito ahogado usó una mano para empujarlo y él mismo nadó hacia el otro lado de la piscina.

—¿Magnus? —preguntó Alec preocupado una vez que se recompuso del golpe—¿Qué pasa? —el moreno estaba seguro que debía estar mirando a su prometido como si éste fuera un extraño, por lo que esforzó en controlarse, pensando en que lo último que quería hacer era lastimarlo.

—Perdóname, Alec— dijo apresuradamente— Es que…

—¿Qué? — Magnus pasó saliva.

—Es que cuando cerré los ojos, no eras tú— Alec pareció como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

—¿Qué?

—¡No! No quise decir eso. Me refiero a que no eras tú, ni nadie. Era como si fueras… uno más— Alec pareció confundido, y Magnus odiaba tener que explicar aquello— Como si fueras un cliente más— murmuró. Alec abrió los ojos.

—Entiendo, no tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres.

—Si quiero— su voz sonaba frustrada— Pero no sé cómo hacer para detener mis pensamientos. Cuando me besaste, todo era perfecto. Pero entonces, de nuevo, mi pasado lo arruinó, porque quiero sentir que eres tú, pero me han usado tantas veces que…—Magnus dejó la oración en el aire, y Alec lo entendió. Lentamente llegó nadando hasta él bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.

—Lo que fuiste en el pasado, no lo serás nunca más— habló el chico, y Magnus apartó la mirada— Magnus, yo soy uno de ellos porque yo sí me voy a quedar. En tu mente, puedes ponerme rostro y nombre.

—No es tan fácil— respondió.

—Sé que no lo es, por eso te pido que dejes de pensar como el Magnus de Inglaterra. Ya no eres un trabajador sexual, grábate eso— Magnus cerró los ojos, deseando poder confesarle que de hecho aún lo era— Eres mi prometido, nos vamos a casar, y luego estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé.

—Tú no trabajas para mí, y yo no soy tu cliente— continuó el ojiazul—Soy Alec, y tú me amas ¿No es así? —Magnus volvió a mirarlo, enfocándose en esos preciosos ojos frente a él.

—Sí—Alec sonrió.

—Entonces no dejes que tu pasado salga de donde pertenece. Te mereces ser feliz, y yo puedo hacerlo, si me dejas— Magnus asintió, y para demostrarle a Alec que lo había escuchado, volvió a rodear al ojiazul con sus brazos y a unir sus labios.

Esta vez intentó algo diferente, y estuvo casi todo el tiempo con los ojos abiertos observando a Alec acercarse tanto a él que llegaron a sentir cada parte del cuerpo del otro, y luego pasar sus labios por la clavícula del moreno. Ahora sabía que era Alec quien estaba allí, pero también sabía que muchos antes que él que habían hecho lo mismo.

Intentando engañar a esos recuerdos, tomó a Alec de los hombros, lo empujó contra el borde de la piscina, y empezó a recorrer el pálido pecho mientras dejaba que ambas erecciones hicieran fricción entre ellas, liberando jadeos de parte de ambos. Recordó que ese movimiento ya lo había hecho antes y varias veces, pero aun así no se detuvo porque no iba a permitir que su pasado arruinara lo que tenía con el ojiazul. Si Alec quería aquello, Magnus iba a dárselo.

Osadamente el ojiazul llevó sus manos al trasero de Magnus y empezó a hacer masajes circulares con los dedos, haciendo que este último dejara caer su cabeza contra el pecho del más alto y, aprovechando la cercanía, mordió suavemente el lechoso hombro. La piel de Alec era tan suave, tan pura, que cada vez que probaba su sabor se sentía muy afortunado, en cambio él no podía ofrecer eso. ¿Cómo se debería estar sintiendo Alec al besar un cuerpo tan sucio?

Enojado de nuevo consigo mismo, pero aún obstinado en que podría seguir adelante a pesar de lo que pensaba, llevó su mano al miembro de Alec y acarició la punta, haciendo que éste último lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás. Las manos del ojiazul dejaron de acariciar el trasero contrario, subiendo por la espalda de éste y luego deteniéndose de repente en un punto. Magnus hizo una mueca y se alejó. Alec volvió a levantar la cabeza, todo rastro de placer siendo convertido en preocupación.

—Magnus…—en su voz había una advertencia.

—No es nada.

—Si es algo, yo sentí algo— Alec se esforzó en volver a llegar hacia él, pero Magnus nadó hacia atrás y se alejó. De un momento a otro habían pasado de ser dos chicos lujuriosos a un par de niños correteándose dentro de una piscina— ¡Magnus!

— ¡Alec, déjalo!

— ¡No lo dejare, muéstrame que era eso! — Magnus continuó nadando para alejarse del contrario, pero de un momento a otro el grande cuerpo del ojiazul ya lo estaba agarrando del brazo. Alec intentó inspeccionarlo y Magnus, como última salida, se hundió bajo el agua. No contaba con que Alec también se hundiría, y bajo el agua si podía ver todo su cuerpo, por lo que abrió los ojos y lo recorrió con la mirada. El moreno, viendo que no había de otra, finalmente salió.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?! —preguntó Alec sacudiendo su cabeza y enviando gotitas de agua a todas partes. Luego volvió a tomar a Magnus y lo acercó, observando detalladamente su pecho a través del agua. El moreno hizo una mueca— ¡Magnus, estás completamente lastimado!

—Lo sé, pero no me duele.

—Que te pasó— repitió el chico firmemente. Magnus soltó un suspiro.

—En una de mis caminatas, me atacó un perro— el aire abandonó los pulmones de Alec.

— ¿Qué?

—Pero estoy bien, no pasó nada grave.

— ¿Nada grave? ¡Magnus, tienes un montón de heridas! Los perros callejeros pueden tener enfermedades, y de todos modos ¿Por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque, con lo protector que eres, sabía que te ibas a poner así— replicó— Y estoy bien, una señora me ayudó y me dijo que no me había pasado nada y que solo debía esperar a que sanaran las heridas. Ella era enfermera.

—Que conveniente— soltó Alec, y lucía molesto.

— ¿No me crees? —preguntó sabiendo que era un hipócrita, pero haciendo mayor el drama solo para que Alec le creyera.

—Claro que lo hago— dijo ceñudo— Es que… ¿Por qué tiene que ayudarte gente desconocida de procedencia cuestionable cuando me tienes a mí? Se supone que tú eres un turista, y yo soy tu prometido que debe protegerte y hacerte feliz—aquello tomó a Magnus con la guardia baja.

—Alec…

— ¡Debiste decírmelo! Y yo debí saber que las calles eran muy peligrosas.

— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿No me hubieras dejado salir?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero hubiera ido contigo.

—Lo valoro, pero no soy un niño. Me metí donde no debía y salí lastimado, mi pago es soportar el ardor hasta que las heridas sanen. Así funciona la vida.

—No — Alec buscó las manos de Magnus bajo el agua y las tomó. El moreno lo permitió y lo miró atentamente— Así no debe funcionar tu vida, simplemente porque mi propósito es evitarlo. Nunca más vas a volver a sufrir o a llorar. Magnus, escúchame muy bien, y recuerda esto siempre: De ahora en adelante me tienes a mí, y mientras yo esté a tu lado, nada ni nadie puede volver a lastimarte—el moreno lo escuchó y luchó contra las ganas de llorar, Alec era muchísimo más de lo que merecía. El ojiazul, viendo que no obtuvo respuesta, continuó— Ahora vamos. Debes secarte, y luego curaremos esas heridas.

—Alec, no están infectadas— señaló—Son pequeños cortes que sanarán en una semana.

—Con remedios caseros japoneses, sanarán en dos días— dijo el chico sonriendo, y se giró para salir del agua. Magnus lo observó todo el trayecto hacia la toalla deleitándose con la hermosa vista. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él se sentía aliviado de no haber llegado a más con su prometido, y de que Alec descubriera las heridas, ya que sabía que con ellas el sentimiento protector del ojiazul no lo dejarían intentar volver a hacer un avance sexual. Sus pensamientos eran una tortura.

* * *

Jace terminó de almorzar y arrastrándose volvió a su oficina en la empresa. Sabía que Clary, la asistente de Alec, regresaría esa misma tarde de su viaje, y por lo tanto podría buscarla para ir con ella a donde el abogado y encargarse de lo que le había dicho a Magnus.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Alec y Magnus se habían ido, y nadie tenía ninguna noticia de ellos, pero esperaban que el viaje estuviera yendo de maravilla. Sin embargo, las cosas en la casa habían estado muy silenciosas y casi monótonas. Le costaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba a su hermano y a su cuñado.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y empezó a dirigirse al escritorio al final del salón, pero antes de poder sentarse sintió una vibración en uno de sus bolsillos, y ya sabía que ese celular no le pertenecía. Desde el viaje, había dejado el celular de Alec en la mansión mientras que el de Magnus lo había cargado a todas partes por si Woolsey llamaba, y al parecer había llegado el momento.

 **Mi casa en 10 minutos. Woolsey Scott**

Molesto chasqueó la lengua. ¿Un miserable mensaje? ¿Ni siquiera una llamada? ¡Por dios, el hombre estaba citando a su amante, no pidiendo una pizza! Dado que no tendría la satisfacción de hablar con Woolsey, y tampoco había la mínima posibilidad de que en nombre de Magnus acudiera al lugar, dejó el celular a un lado y abrió la carpeta que Tessa había dejado sobre el escritorio. Se trataba del inventario de la empresa, la primera de muchas cosas que tendría que revisar para lograr tomar las riendas en un futuro.

Estaba leyendo la cantidad de toneladas de tela que estaban en la bodega por haber tenido contratiempos en la entrega cuando sintió el escritorio temblar. Dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia el celular de Magnus, y sonrió cuando vio una llamada entrante. El número era desconocido, pero sabía que se trataba de Woolsey. Cerró la carpeta, se recostó en su enorme silla de cuero, y contestó.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! —Jace tuvo que alejar el altavoz de su oído— ¡Ya han pasado treinta minutos!

—Baja la voz— gruñó— Estoy muy joven para quedarme sordo— hubo un silencio en la otra línea, y Jace lo atribuyó a la sorpresa de Woolsey al escuchar la voz de otra persona— ¿Hola? —preguntó temiendo que la llamada se hubiera cortado.

— ¿Dónde está Magnus?

—No tengo idea.

—Jace— Woolsey parecía esforzarse en controlarse— Magnus y yo tenemos un trato del que ya estás enterado, por favor no me obligues a hacer cosas de las que después te arrepientas. Dime donde está.

—Ya te dije que no tengo idea. Alec se lo llevó a alguna parte y ambos dejaron sus celulares.

— ¿Y esperas que te crea? —replicó el periodista— ¿Cómo sé que no lo estás escondiendo?

—Puedes llamar a la empresa y te dirán que ninguno de los dos ha venido en al menos dos días— Jace hacía un considerable esfuerzo en que su voz saliera inocente, como si también le ofendiera ligeramente el hecho de que su hermano haya desaparecido— De un momento a otro, ni Magnus ni Alec estaban en la mansión. Dejaron sus celulares y se llevaron un montón de ropa. Es todo lo que puedo decirte—se escuchó un gruñido.

—Magnus me la va a pagar por huir.

— ¿Sabes que no tenía elección, verdad? Si Alec quería salir de viaje, Magnus no podía decirle algo o sospecharía. En realidad, mi cuñado te cubrió la espalda.

—No le temo a Alec, no me molesta que pueda enterarse— Jace frunció el ceño, sospechaba que ahí había más historia.

— ¿Entonces por qué Alec no debe saber? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?

—Cuando Magnus vuelva a la ciudad, dile que venga a verme inmediatamente— y colgó. Jace alejó el celular de su oído y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio. Esperaba que haber presionado para ese viaje no hubiera sido un error.

* * *

Woolsey lanzó su celular sobre la cama y soltó un gruñido. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Magnus? ¿Por qué Alec se lo había llevado de repente? ¿Quiénes se creían esos dos para arruinarlo todo? Sospechaba que Jonathan no estaría muy feliz con eso.

Dado que el moreno nunca llegaría, hizo un nudo a su bata para cubrir su pecho desnudo y caminó hacia el armario, terminó de abrir la puerta que estaba entreabierta, y apagó la cámara que había escondido entre la ropa. Luego volvió hacia la cama y agarró su celular, era mejor informarle a Jonathan antes de cualquier cosa.

—Woolsey— saludó el rubio en la otra línea.

—Alec y Magnus se fueron de viaje, y no tengo idea de a dónde— soltó

—Japón— el periodista levantó sus cejas— Deberías hablar más seguido con tu querida Camille, ya que fue ella quien les arregló el vuelo.

— ¿Qué Camille hizo qué? —preguntó. Naturalmente, la mejor amiga de Woolsey no estaba enterada del trato con Magnus ya que probablemente no lo aceptaría.

—Lo que escuchaste.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a ir por ellos?

—No.

—Jonathan…—empezó Woolsey, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

—Woolsey, no olvides que aquí el que manda soy yo, tú solamente me obedeces porque así lo prometiste ¿Entiendes? —el periodista frunció el ceño y no dijo nada— Muy bien, porque ya es hora de terminar con toda ésta ridiculez. Prepárate, porque las cosas van a explotar a penas esos dos idiotas vuelvan a Nueva York— aquello llamó la atención de Woolsey.

— ¿Qué? Creí que querías esperar hasta que fuera el día de la boda.

—Ese era el plan, pero entonces vendrían Maryse y Robert, y no me conviene tenerlos a ellos aquí cuando me encargue de Alec—el periodista asintió al hallarle sentido a esas palabras.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿Qué es lo que yo haré?

—Te estaré avisando el lugar y la hora a la que necesito que recojas a Magnus—Woolsey soltó una risa seca.

— ¿En realidad crees que él se dejará?

—No tendrá otra opción, pero si por algún motivo se resiste, solo enciérralo dentro del maletero de tu auto, y te aseguro que no dirá ni una palabra ni se moverá— Woolsey asintió mientras tomaba nota mental de eso— Luego llévalo a mi casa y mantenlo ahí hasta que yo vuelva.

— ¿Qué harás con él?

—Lo enviaré para añadirlo a mi colección de prostitutos y prostitutas de mi casino clandestino en Milán— Woolsey consideraba que aquello era un total desperdicio, el moreno era elegante y con clase, y al final terminaría trabajando como si fuera un chico ordinario; aunque de todos modos, no podía replicar.

— ¿Y con Alec?

—Él es problema mío— replicó Jonathan—Pero te aseguro que se va a arrepentir de haberme humillado y haber jugado conmigo—Woolsey tenía curiosidad de preguntar, pero dudaba que el chico le fuera a responder.

—De acuerdo.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Perdón, me entretuve escribiendo y luego casi no podía detenerme :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo— habló Clary. La mujer pelirroja y de belleza extraordinaria sentada frente al escritorio se puso de pie y estiró cortésmente una mano hacia Clary y luego hacia Jace.

—Fue un placer— dijo la licenciada Seelie Queen. Ella era una de las abogadas del prestigioso bufete "The fair folk", y la encargada de los asuntos legales referentes a la empresa. Jace y Clary acababan de tener una cita con ella para preguntarle sobre el traspaso de poder de Alec a sus hermanos, y la mujer les había hablado de los pasos legales que debían seguir; y también se había ofrecido a llevar a cabo todo el procedimiento burocrático para que ellos lo único que tuvieran que hacer fuera firmar.

Ambos chicos salieron de la oficina y caminaron por el corredor para salir del edificio.

—Así que Alec solo debe volver y firmar— comentó la pequeña asistente. Jace estaba sorprendido del nivel de responsabilidad de ella ya que había llevado las rindas de la conversación con Seelie mientras que él la observaba embobado.

—Así es.

—¿Dónde es que está? —el rubio miró a ambos lados del corredor antes de acercarse a ella.

—Japón—susurró— Vuelven en dos días—luego se alejó. Clary asintió pensativa.

—Ese tiempo es más que suficiente. Le enviaré un fax a Maryse y Robert para que ellos puedan firmar la autorización, y también organizaré una reunión con los ejecutivos para ponerlos al tanto del cambio de mandato. Luego Isabelle y tu firmarían, y cuando Alec vuelva solo hará falta su firma para completar el traspaso—Jace asintió sorprendido por la eficiencia de la chica— En ese caso tengo que apresurarme a la empresa, ya que seguramente tendré un montón de trabajo acumulado.

—Me pareció escuchar que Magnus había sido el asistente de Alec en tu ausencia— comentó el rubio.

—De todos modos tengo que cerciorarme. Nos vemos luego, Jace—y con eso ella se alejó por la calle. Jace la observó irse, y tuvo la intención de alcanzarla para proponerle llevarla en su convertible, pero entonces el celular vibró en su bolsillo, y esta vez sí era el de él.

—¿Hola?  
—¡Jace! —era la voz de Isabelle y sonaba emocionada— ¿Adivina qué? Les tengo preparada una gran sorpresa a Magnus y Alec. ¡Es increíble que pudiera conseguirlo!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Conseguí un lugar para su recepción! —celebró la chica— ¡Ya no tendrán que hacerla en la mansión! Soy una diosa, lo sé.

—¿Qué? Isabelle, nos vimos esta mañana ¿Cómo es posible que encontraras un lugar en tan poco tiempo?

—¡Fue como magia! En realidad el lugar se ofreció por si solo, yo solo acepté— Jace frunció el ceño, dudaba que el lugar de una boda se pudiera cambiar así como así.

—¿Estás segura? Magnus y Alec habían organizado todo para hacerlo en la mansión, además que esa es la dirección que decía en las invitaciones que por cierto ya fueron entregadas.

—Eso no importa— habló la chica con voz despectiva, y Jace rodó los ojos— Solo bastan un par de llamadas para cambiarlo todo de lugar y ya está, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Quieres que ponga patas arriba todo lo que esos chicos organizaron? Sigue soñando.

—¡Jace! —suplicó Izzy— ¡No seas malo! Te juro que el nuevo lugar está increíble, es más ¿Por qué no vienes y lo ves por ti mismo? Si te gusta, me ayudarás— Jace acomodó su cabello hacia atrás. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Bastaba con ir y decirle que no le había gustado.

—Hecho. Mándame la dirección y ya mismo me pongo en marcha.

* * *

—Este lugar está increíble…—murmuró el rubio mirando asombrado a todas direcciones mientras que Isabelle lo observa a de pie con brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. El famoso lugar se llamaba "El Dumort" y era realmente precioso, con altos techos, tapicería impecable y fina, brillantes suelos dorados, elegantes cortinas, y un montón de detalles que cualquier británico valoraría como los candelabros, los cuadros, las velas, las alfombras, las estatuas, entre muchas más. El rubio sabía que su hermana había estado organizando una boda con temática victoriana, y ciertamente ese lugar iría perfecto.

—Lo sé— se jactó.

—Parece sacado de un cuento— continuó el rubio mientras pasaba su mirada a lo largo de todo el salón principal, donde se supone que sería la recepción— ¿Cómo diste con él?

—Ya te dije que llegó a mí— respondió la chica— Pertenece a Camille Belcourt, y ella me llamó para ofrecérmelo. Obviamente primero dije que quería verlo, y en cuanto abrí la puerta supe que era perfecto.

—A Alec no le agrada Camille— recordó Jace.

—¿Y qué? No me importa Camille, me importa este lugar—Isabelle estiró sus brazos para abarcar todo el espacio— ¡Aquí tiene que ser! Ahora ¿Me vas a ayudar a hacer todas esas llamadas? —Jace hizo una mueca, recordando las palabras de Alec cuando le pidió que no volviera a tomar decisiones por él.

—Es hermoso—confirmó— Pero no estoy seguro de que debamos proceder. Alec y Magnus ya lo tenían todo arreglado—Isabelle bufó.

—¡En casa! ¿Quién hace su boda en su casa? Alec es un egoísta que no tomó en cuenta nuestra opinión, o al menos la de Magnus.

—Quizás, pero aún opino que primero ellos deberían verlo.

—¿Y si le gusta? —preguntó la chica— Tendremos menos tiempo para hacer todos los cambios.

—Yo mismo te ayudaré—prometió el rubio— Pero, Izzy, enserio, no decidas nada sin ellos. Esperemos hasta que vuelvan, y a penas Alec diga que sí, me pondré en marcha— Isabelle lo miró fastidiada.

—¡Agh! Está bien— Jace sonrió.

—Ahora vamos a casa, muero de hambre— Isabelle rodó los ojos y salió del salón con sus tacones repiqueteando. Jace la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que su hermana aún estaba enojada, pero seguramente se le pasaría unos minutos después.

* * *

Magnus estaba acostado sobre la alfombra de hojas rosas que los árboles de cerezo habían creado alrededor de la casa. Alec estaba acostado junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el abdomen del primero, y jugando a intentar atrapar las hojas que caían del árbol justo sobre ellos.

Ya habían pasado dos días, faltaban dos más, entonces volverían a casa; y la cosa era que no quería volver. Había algo mágico en el hecho de estar en medio de la nada, sin preocupaciones, y solo con la compañía de alguien tan especial como lo era Alec.

El poco tiempo que llevaban había sido maravilloso, lleno de caricias y besos fugaces, pero sobre todo lleno de sonrisas sinceras.

—No quiero irme— confesó.

—Tampoco yo— secundó el ojiazul— Pero si no volvemos, no podremos casarnos—el chico tenía un punto— Pero ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a volver, y también vamos a viajar a muchas partes. Ni tu ni yo conocemos muchos lugares en el mundo, y una vez que nos casemos podríamos llegar a conocerlos juntos— Magnus, aprovechando que Alec no podía verlo, sonrió; aquello sonaba perfecto.

—¿Y la empresa? —presionó inocentemente.

—Izzy tiene razón, llevo mucho tiempo en el mando. Ya es hora de que mis hermanos se hagan cargo, y así tu y yo podremos irnos a cualquier lugar—el moreno cerró los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa en su boca. En realidad no le importaba viajar, estaba feliz porque lo que Alec estaba diciendo significaba que el plan que tenía con Jace para librarse de Woolsey podría resultar, y su prometido no podía darle un mejor regalo.

—Eso suena fantástico.

—Será fantástico. Le preguntaré a mis hermanos cuales han sido sus lugares favoritos—la voz de Alec sonaba entusiasmada, y Magnus no pudo evitar estirar un brazo hasta dar con la cabeza del ojiazul, empezar a masajear sus mechones negros con los dedos.

—Con tal de que no volvamos a ir a Inglaterra, todo está bien.

—¿No quieres volver?

—No. Amo el lugar donde nací y pase mi infancia, pero también fue el lugar donde perdí a mis padres y donde fui apostado; y tú lo dijiste, es mejor dejar el pasado donde está.

—Así es— Alec dejó de jugar con las hojas y giró su cabeza hacia un lado para conectar su mirada con la de Magnus— Tienes razón, no vamos a volver a Inglaterra. Pero aún nos quedan un montón de lugares.

—Entre más pequeños e incivilizados sean, mejor— comentó, siguiendo con la idea del plan. Alec sonrió creyendo que a Magnus le entusiasmaban esos viajes.

—Tomo nota. ¿Algo más? —el moreno meditó aquello.

—Creo que no—Alec volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el árbol que los cubría.

—Cuando se te ocurra algo más, me dices— pidió, y Magnus guardó silencio. En un momento ninguno de los dos habló, y solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacía el viento contra las hojas de los árboles, pero entonces Alec volvió a girarse hacia Magnus, y el moreno, con solo mirarlo, supo que ahora la conversación sería seria—Magnus, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo.

—Pregunta lo que quieras, garbancito—Alec frunció el ceño, y Magnus rió, haciendo que su abdomen subiera y bajara, y por lo tanto que la cabeza de Alec rebotara. Luego de un momento, trató de controlarse— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—Ninguna— ahora fue el turno de Magnus de fruncir el ceño.

—Oh, vamos ¿Estás enojado?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces haz la pregunta— Alec pareció dudar.

—Es que estás riendo, y creo que si hago la pregunta dejarás de reír—Magnus se preocupó al escuchar aquello.

—Haz la pregunta— repitió. Alec volvió a dudar, pero al final pareció decidirse.

—¿Qué pasó con tu madre? —el moreno sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Ese tema, más que sensible, le hacía recordar aquella horrible noche— No tienes que decirme si no quieres, pero quizás te ayude compartirlo. Además, fue ese evento el que hizo que le temieras a la oscuridad ¿No? —Magnus asintió pensativo. No le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable, pero de todos modos Alec ya lo había visto en esa situación, y un día estarán casados, lo natural era que conocieran esas cosas del otro.

—De acuerdo, te diré—Magnus suspiró—Cuando era pequeño, se podría decir que teníamos mucho dinero. Mi madre, como bien dijo la tuya, venía de una buena familia, así que teníamos muchos objetos de valor. Una noche me quedé en casa solo con ella porque mi padre se había ido de viaje por cosas del trabajo, y entonces intentaron robarnos— Alec, al notar que estaba llegando al clímax de la historia, se sentó y miró a su prometido— Recuerdo que mi madre y yo estábamos en mi habitación en el segundo piso cuando de repente las luces se apagaron. Los ladrones habían cortado la electricidad. Yo grité, pero ella no lo hizo porque era mucho más valiente. No sé muy bien qué fue lo que pasó después, ella me dijo que me quedara ahí, pero tuve miedo y fui tras ella, sentía que me miraban, veía sombras a través de la oscuridad, escuchaba ruidos en todas partes… luego escuché a mi madre gritar, como pude di con ella y sentí la sangre caliente en mi mano por lo que a tientas busqué su celular y llamé por ayuda—Magnus se tomó su tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos y tomar aire— Esa noche robaron muchas cosas importantes, incluyendo la vida de mi madre. Mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo, y yo tampoco. De ahí en adelante, él encontró en el juego una manera de sobrellevar la muerte de su amada esposa, y yo empecé a sentir horribles presencias en la oscuridad.

—¿Y tu padre no se dio cuenta? —preguntó Alec con cuidado.

—Claro que lo hizo, no es algo fácil de ocultar. Pero él asistía a los juegos en las noches, y yo procuraba volver a casa antes de que anocheciera, así que pasaba las noches solo. Por eso, me compró esa linterna.

—Ah— Alec lució pensativo— No te he vuelto a ver usándola.

—No la necesito, ahora duermo contigo—el ojiazul sonrió.

—¿Y te gustaba usarla?

—No— Magnus rió— Era incómodo, sentía que se me acalambraba la mano.

—Entonces me alegra que duermas conmigo—ambos chicos duraron un rato más sonriéndose y disfrutando del color naranja que pintaba el aire gracias a la puesta de sol. Luego el ojiazul dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, y empezó a ponerse de pie—Ya es hora de entrar— Magnus soltó un suspiro y lo siguió. Después de haber hablado de su pasado con Alec, se sentía más ligero, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Una vez adentro, ambos cenaron y luego se dirigieron al baño, donde Magnus se quitó la camisa para que Alec le aplicara el ungüento. El ojiazul tenía razón, ya que las heridas estaban casi curadas.

—Es increíble….—Magnus estaba sorprendido al verse a sí mismo, y Alec sonrió, no solo de haber conseguido curarlo, sino también por haber tenido el gusto de cuidar de él.

A pesar de que las heridas ya no podrían ser un impedimento, el ojiazul decidió que quizás aquello había sido una señal de que aún no era el momento, y no estaba decepcionado o frustrado, ya que sabía que ese no sería el único viaje que tendrían, y aún quedaban muchas otras oportunidades de estar a solas con Magnus. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que cada noche ambos se ducharan juntos dentro de la enorme piscina, o que durmieran abrazados sobre la cómoda cama, y cada uno de esos momentos, era perfecto para ambos.

Finalmente, todo sueño debe terminar, y eso lo comprobaron cuando llegó el día en el que debían volver a casa. Empacaron sus cosas, admiraron el lugar una vez más, y luego se dirigieron al lugar en el que Archer iba a recogerlos para llevarlos de vuelta a Estados Unidos. El viaje fue más que todo en silencio, con alguna que otra intervención de alguno de los dos para comentar algo de su estancia en Japón, aunque no hacía falta hablar mucho ya que con solo verse sabían que ambos lo habían disfrutado.

Las trece horas de viaje pasaron, y pronto ambos estuvieron entrando a la mansión totalmente agotados. Había algo curioso respecto a los viajes, y era que de ida llegabas al destino y sentías que podías correr todo un kilómetro, en cambio de regreso lo único que quieres es acostarte a dormir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Isabelle y Jace bajaron las escaleras mientras que Jordan, Maia y Simón salieron de la cocina.

—¡Volvieron! —celebró la pelinegra.

—Subiré sus maletas— habló Jordan, y él y Simón caminaron más allá de ellos para empezar con la tarea.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Maia.

—Fue fantástico—respondió Magnus con una sonrisa cansada— Pero ahora estamos agotados.

—Deberían subir a dormir—aconsejó Isabelle— Mañana, cuando hayan descansado, les contaré algunas cosas.

—¿Quieren algo? —intervino Maia— ¿Té? ¿Café?

—Té está bien. Gracias, Maia— dijo Alec y empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras con su prometido siguiéndole los talones.

—Magnus…—la voz de Jace sonaba dudosa, haciendo que el moreno se preocupara. Alec los miró a ambos, alternando la mirada entre uno y otro. Magnus se giró hacia él.

—Ve, en un momento te alcanzo— Alec frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y subió las escaleras. Magnus agradeció mentalmente que no hiciera preguntas, y luego se dirigió hacia Jace. El rubio miró para comprobar que Isabelle y Maia hubieran entrado a la cocina, ya que así él y Magnus estarían solos— ¿Qué pasó?

—Woolsey llamó—Magnus chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo supuse. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que no sabía a donde te habías ido de viaje, y creo que me creyó. Pero me dijo que tenías que ir a verlo apenas volvieras.

—No puedo— Magnus miró hacia las escaleras— Alec descubrió las heridas, y tuve que decirle que me las hice en mis caminatas. No me lo dijo exactamente, pero estoy seguro que no me dejará volver a salir—Jace hizo una mueca.

—Idiotas calenturientos ¿No podían esperar un poco más? ¿Al menos hasta la noche de bodas? — Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Así no fueron las cosas, y de todos modos no tengo que contarte detalles de mi vida privada. El caso es que las descubrió, y no se puso feliz.

—Me imagino— Jace rodó los ojos— Pero ¿Entonces qué? ¿No vas a ir? Él me amenazó con que "harías cosas de las que después me podría arrepentir" ¿Y sabes qué? Descubrí que odio que me amenacen, no entiendo como lo soportas—Magnus lo miró seriamente.

—No tiene que amenazarme todo el tiempo porque evito provocarlo. Por favor dime que no lo provocaste—Jace guardó silencio y Magnus golpeó la palma de su mano contra su frente— Genial, está enojado.

—Se le pasará— tranquilizó el rubio— Solo tienes que ir a verlo.

—Que no puedo—repitió Magnus— ¿No viste como nos miró Alec? Tengo que subir y estar con él. Creo que si siquiera llego a mencionar que pienso salir, se enojará conmigo, y no quiero que se enoje. El viaje fue demasiado hermoso como para arruinarlo de ese modo—Jace lo miró condescendiente.

—Entiendo y me alegro por ustedes dos, ¿Pero entonces que harás?

—Iré mañana— Jace asintió— Espero que Woolsey no se enteré que llegué hoy y no fui.

* * *

Alec estaba sentado sobre la cama, pendiente de la puerta para el momento en el que su prometido la cruzara. Mentiría si no dijera que estaba ilusionado con llegar a casa con Magnus, y luego ir a la habitación para acostarse juntos y hablar sobre el viaje hasta que se quedaran dormidos; pero eso no había podido pasar porque el moreno había preferido quedarse hablando quien sabe qué cosas con Jace que subir con él. Quizás no estaba enojado por ese hecho, pero sí un poco desanimado, y había que añadirle el hecho de que no podía deshacerse de una fea corazonada.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, e inmediatamente Alec se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó, y no sabía cuan ansioso estaba hasta que escuchó su propia voz. Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí— mintió. Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Estás mintiéndome, y esos no son celos ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa? —Alec se cruzó de brazos, intentando controlar su voz para que aquello sonara serio y no como creía que sonaría: una rabieta de un niño caprichoso.

—¿Lo que sea que te haya dicho mi hermano hizo que valiera la pena quedarte con él en lugar de subir conmigo? —Magnus exhaló y caminó hasta él.

—Jace sabía lo de las heridas, y me preguntó sobre eso—Alec no dijo nada, sino que miró hacia otro lado, solo que ya no lucía molesto sino avergonzado. Era obvio que lo último que quería hacer era acosar o presionar a Magnus, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre estaba una especie de miedo a quedarse por fuera— Ocurre algo más ¿Verdad? —dedujo el moreno.

—No es nada realmente, es solo una sensación de que me estoy perdiendo de algo—Magnus pasó saliva, y reprimió las ganas de confesarlo todo, convenciéndose a sí mismo que en un poco más de tiempo, nada de lo que había pasado con Woolsey tendría importancia.

—¿Vamos a dormir? —propuso con un intento de sonrisa que al parecer funcionó ya que Alec lo miró, y ya no había enojo o duda en sus ojos.

—Si—esta vez no hubo ducha, simplemente se cambiaron y se metieron en la cama, abrazando el cuerpo del otro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Alec quería creer que todo estaba bien, pese a que algo en él le decía que no era así; y Magnus quería que toda esa pesadilla terminara para poder disfrutar plenamente estar al lado del hombre que amaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban desayunando, y Magnus sabía que no podía retrasar más el encuentro con Woolsey, por lo que se estrujaba el cerebro pensando en qué excusa usar para poder salir. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Alec recibió una llamada a su celular y se retiró para contestar.

—Es Clary— aclaró Isabelle a Magnus, quizás por ver que el moreno había seguido con la mirada al ojiazul.

—Hablando de Clary, es muy eficiente— comentó Jace como si fuera cualquier cosa— Antes de que nos fuéramos a Europa, no era una asistente tan comprometida.

—Siempre ha sido igual— replicó Isabelle— Es solo que siempre que habíamos venido, tu habías estado ocupado con alguna de tus chicas, y cuando estas así no le pones atención a nada más—Jace bufó.

—Mira quién habla ¿Debería empezar a llamarte señora portero? —Magnus rió ante el comentario—Te la pasas metida en la portería como si allá regalaran ropa.

—¡Oye! Simón es divertido ¿Si? Además, no sé cuándo volveremos a irnos, y prefiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda.

—Oh, de eso no te preocupes— Jace usó el tenedor para pinchar uno de los trozos de fruta de su plato— Tu y yo vamos a encargarnos de la empresa para que Alec pueda hacer lo que le plazca con su matrimonio— Isabelle abrió la boca sorprendida, y luego de mirar la sonrisa de Magnus para confirmarlo, dio unos cuantos aplausos de alegría.

—¡Ese fue mi consejo! Soy la mejor hermana del mundo. Pero ¿Él ya lo sabe?

—Ahora lo sé—replicó Alec volviendo a entrar al comedor— Clary me dijo lo que han estado haciendo, Jace— el rubio continuó comiendo su desayuno con una astuta sonrisa en el rostro— Y al parecer ya todo está listo. Solo falta mi firma y la tuya, Isabelle.

—Cuenta con ella—respondió la chica con una sonrisa— Solo quiero verte felizmente enamorado sin que estés preocupándote por los negocios familiares— Alec le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Gracias— dijo, y Magnus, aunque no le correspondía hacerlo, también quería agradecer, ya que eso significaba que todo iba bien—¿Te parece si vamos a la empresa hoy mismo para firmar?

—De acuerdo— dijo la chica, e iba a seguir comiendo, pero recordó algo— Aunque… hay algo que queríamos comentarles a ustedes dos—Magnus y Alec la miraron curiosos— Encontré un lugar para la recepción.

—¿De nuestra boda? —preguntó Magnus, a lo que ella asintió— Pero todo está listo.

—Exacto— concordó Alec— Y ya entregamos las invitaciones.

—Normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con los locos planes de Izzy— intervino Jace— Pero esta vez, tiene razón. El lugar es fantástico.

—Al menos deberían verlo—presionó la chica— Si les gusta, Jace y yo nos comprometemos a hacer los cambios; y si no, pues las cosas seguirán como estaban—Alec miró dudoso hacia Magnus.

—¿Qué dices?

—No tenemos nada que perder— respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. Isabelle sonrió.

—¡Perfecto! Jace ya conoce el camino ¿Qué les parece si Alec y yo vamos a la empresa para encargarnos de las firmas mientras Magnus y Jace se adelantan y van viendo el lugar? —el rubio y el moreno compartieron una mirada cómplice, ahí estaba su perfecta oportunidad.

—De acuerdo— respondieron.

Después del desayuno, mientras cada uno empezó a ponerse de pie para retirarse, Jace se acercó Isabelle para hablarle cerca del oído.

—Necesito que entretengas a Alec en la empresa todo el tiempo que puedas— Izzy lo miró curiosa.

—¿Por qué? —Jace pensó en algo rápido.

—Magnus ya estaba acostumbrado a la recepción en la mansión, y creo que me tomará un poco de tiempo hacer que cambie de idea—Isabelle asintió comprensiva.

—Entiendo, haré lo que pueda— Jace sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Esa es mi chica.

* * *

Unas pocas horas después, Isabelle y Alec se dirigieron a la empresa, mientras que Jace y Magnus se subieron al convertible rojo del primero, solo que en lugar de ir al dichoso lugar para la recepción, se dirigieron al hogar de Woolsey. Jace aparcó frente al edificio y apagó el motor.

—Lo que sea que vaya a pasar ahí dentro— comentó el chico precavido— Quiero que sepas que lamento haberlo enojado.

—No puede ser tan malo— Magnus se esforzaba en pensar positivo.

—Espero que así sea, pero si resulta que sí es malo, sal de ahí— respondió Jace—Estoy seguro de que Alec lo entenderá. Magnus, por nada del mundo dejes que te lastime demasiado, y si no puedes evitarlo, entonces llámame. Estaré justo aquí— el moreno había intentado estar tranquilo, pero la voz de Jace empezaba a alterarlo.

—Creo que estás exagerando. Pero gracias— y con eso se bajó y entró al edificio.

Al final Jace no había exagerado, pero Magnus no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de poder llamarlo.

* * *

En la empresa, después de que la licenciada Seelie Queen se fuera con los respectivos documentos diligenciados, Alec había querido irse a encontrarse con Magnus inmediatamente, pero su hermana había tenido la fantástica idea de ir a saludar ejecutivo por ejecutivo, y ya llevaba dos horas en eso.

—Me alegra lo de tu madre— dijo ella con una sonrisa desde la puerta.

—Sí, pero ella disfrutaba del hospital— respondió el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio—Amaba la comida de allá.

—¿Ah, sí? — dijo Isabelle. Alec, detrás de ella, rodó los ojos. Era obvio que cualquier hombre estaría más que encantado a responder cualquier pregunta de Isabelle— ¿Y qué le servían, por ejemplo?

—¡De todo! Pollo, gelatina, arroz, cereales… en realidad la probé más de una vez, y todo estaba delicioso.

—Aunque supongo que no tenía sal— comentó la chica. Alec sacó su celular para mirar la hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar?

—No me gusta la sal— respondió el ejecutivo— Nunca me ha gustado. Prefiero darle sabor a mis comidas usando condimentos.

—Izzy…—murmuró apurado.

—¡Oh, tengo que irme! — dijo ella, y se despidió saliendo finalmente de la oficina—Eres un aguafiestas, Alec.

—¡Izzy, llevas dos horas hablando! Magnus y Jace nos están esperando.

—Démosles un poco más de tiempo ¿Sí? — sugirió ella, e hizo además de entrar a otra oficina. Alec frunció el ceño, la agarró del brazo, y al regresó a su lugar.

—¿Cómo que "Démosles un poco más de tiempo"? —preguntó— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Magnus necesita convencerse del cambio de lugar, tu tranquilo, Jace y yo sabemos lo que hacemos— ella intentó volver a irse, pero Alec volvió a regresarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —miró a los lados y se obligó a bajar la voz— ¿Jace y tú se pusieron de acuerdo en entretenerme aquí? — ella rodó los ojos.

—Sí, él necesitaba el tiempo para convencer a Magnus.

—¿Convencer a Magnus? —repitió incrédulo— ¡Isabelle, llevamos dos horas! ¡Nadie tarda tanto tiempo convenciendo a otra persona! — la chica parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que eso era cierto. Sacó su celular para mirar si tenía alguna llamada de Jace, pero no había nada.

—No tengo ninguna llamada suya— comentó— Que raro— Alec apretó los labios.

—No, obviamente. Lo único que Jace quería era escaparse con Magnus sin que yo pudiera decir algo— la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero entonces recordó aquella vez en la que Jace había seguido a Magnus supuestamente para descubrir un secreto, y luego había vuelto diciendo que no había sido nada. Después de eso, esos dos habían salido todo el tiempo, y también habían regresado juntos cuando ya casi era de noche.

—No puede ser…—murmuró. También recordó que al principio de todo Jace no había estado muy feliz con la boda, y ahora eso, su hermano la había usado para poder estar a solas con el moreno más tiempo— ¡No! No puede ser— ¿Será posible que Jace y Magnus tuvieran algo?

—Izzy…— Alec la miró confundido.

—¡No! — ella miró seriamente a su hermano— Alec, te enviaré la dirección del lugar, tu ve y míralo. Yo hablaré con Jace ¡Estoy segura que debe haber un error! ¡Todo esto debe ser un malentendido! — y sin embargo se alejó molesta por el corredor. Alec la miró sorprendido, preguntándose qué demonios había pensado su hermana, cuando todo lo que él había creído era que Jace le cubría la espalda a Magnus para que este volviera a salir a caminar a las peligrosas calles de Nueva York.

Viendo que no había de otra, también empezó a dirigirse a la salida del edificio, solo que más calmado, pero entonces Tessa le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Alec, él está en tu oficina— el ojiazul frunció el ceño. Tiempo atrás quizás se habría alegrado o puesto nervioso, pero ahora le enojaba.

—Yo me encargo, gracias Tessa— se fue de allí con las manos en puños a sus costados, con la intención de echar a Jonathan. Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien como para que el rubio apareciera de la nada y lo arruinara.

* * *

Una vez que entró, sintió como si acabara de vivir un Deja vu, ya que Jonathan estaba sentado sobre su silla giratoria, dando vueltas como si fuera un niño.

—Párate de mí silla y sal de mi empresa— demandó cerrando la puerta a su espalda—No eres bienvenido— Jonathan se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Aún estás enojado?

—Sí, y mucho.

—Vamos, Alec— Jonathan se puso de pie y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que antes hubiera derretido al ojiazul— No quiero pelear contigo.

—¡Fue tu culpa! —replicó el chico— Le hiciste daño a Magnus, y jugaste conmigo por un montón de tiempo. Eres un falso y un mentiroso, y todo lo que sentía por ti, ha muerto.

—Yo no creo eso— Jonathan se acercó a Alec— Y de todos modos ¿Estás seguro que el falso y el mentiroso soy yo?


	26. Capítulo 25

**Voy a hacer unas especificaciones de las edades, solo por si acaso.**

 **Alec- 23 /** **Magnus-22/** **Izzy-21 /** **Jace-22 /** **Jordan-27 /** **Maia-25 /** **Clary-21 /** **Jonathan-24 /** **Simón-26 /** **Woolsey-35 /** **Camille-33**

 **No se me ocurre quien más.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Alec frunció el ceño, no entendía qué era lo que Jonathan quería.

—¿Entonces quién es?

—Quizás Magnus no sea la persona que piensas— Alec rodó los ojos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, y te repito, sal de aquí, o de lo contrario llamaré a seguridad—Jonathan lució como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

—No me crees.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Alec— a pesar de todo, los ojos verdes de Jonathan parecían llenos de honestidad, tanta que Alec le permitió hablar— Es verdad, jugué contigo, y sé que estuvo mal. Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, porque si desde un principio hubiera confiado en lo que sentías por mí y te hubiera dado una oportunidad, ahora mismo estaríamos juntos, y Magnus nunca hubiera sido parte de nuestras vidas.

—Jugaste conmigo— confirmó Alec— Yo no me arrepiento de que lo hayas hecho, ya que eso me hizo darme cuenta que aún no era el momento de encontrar a alguien para mí—el rubio levantó las cejas.

—Realmente quieres a Magnus— notó— Y eso es mi culpa, por haberlo llevado a ti. Lamento haberlos engañado para unirlos, y no por él, sino por ti, porque ahora tendré que romperte el corazón— Alec lo miró confundido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Primero que todo, prométeme que me vas a creer— la mirada de Jonathan era suplicante, pero Alec no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Apretó los labios en una línea.

—No. Después de todo lo que has hecho, no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme que te crea. — el rubio pareció decepcionado. Caminó de vuelta al escritorio, tomó un sobre amarillo, y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—Como quieras— dijo, y le entregó el sobre a Alec antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. Alec soltó el aire al darse cuenta de que finalmente se estaba yendo, y por inercia abrió el sobre que se le había sido entregado. Eran un montón de fotografías, las cuales, con solo darles una mirada, dejó caer al suelo. Se giró, agarró a Jonathan antes de que este pudiera salir de la oficina, y lo empujó contra la pared.

—¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando?! — gritó, la ira creciendo en él.

—¿No te gustó lo que viste? —preguntó inocentemente el chico. En la memoria de Alec aún estaban frescas las fotografías, todas ellas de Magnus teniendo relaciones sexuales con Woolsey Scott en varios lugares y diferentes posiciones.

—No permitiré que te metas con Magnus— gruñó— ¿Por qué quieres que piense que él me está engañando? —Jonathan parpadeó y duró un momento en silencio.

—Esto es increíble— dijo finalmente— Estás ciego. ¿Enserio no has notado cuando Magnus sale sin decir a dónde va? ¿O recibe llamadas o mensajes? ¿O al menos cómo está su cuerpo? Es obvio que cada vez que volvía de ver a su amante, debería estar con chupetones, o cansado, o como mínimo desarreglado. ¿No has notado ninguna de esas cosas? —Alec apretó los labios, negándose a creer que lo que sentía que se estaba perdiendo, esas corazonadas que había tenido, eran eso.

—Me niego a creerte—escupió, y lo soltó. Jonathan se arregló el cuello de la camisa.

—Te mostré fotografías—apuntó, y al parecer también estaba enojado. El ojiazul dirigió una rápida mirada a las fotografías aún en el suelo, donde se habían esparcido y ahora estaban a la vista. Tuvo ganas de volver y pisarlas.

—Las fotografías pueden editarse— replicó volviendo la mirada al frente— No te creo ni una palabra, le creo a Magnus, y él nunca me haría algo así—Jonathan levantó una ceja.

—Vaya que eres testarudo, pero por suerte para mí, todo lo que estoy diciendo es la verdad. ¿Quieres una prueba definitiva, a pesar de que te dejará destrozado? — el ojiazul estuvo a punto de negarse, pero antes de hacerlo, meditó aquello. ¿Qué más daba ver lo que sea que Jonathan fuera a mostrarle? Sabía que sería falso, y de todos modos necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no tenía nada que ver con sus corazonadas.

—De acuerdo— habló, haciendo que Jonathan sonriera— Pero apenas termine de ver tu dichosa prueba, te irás de mi oficina—el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Si no te convence, desapareceré de la vida de ustedes dos para siempre— Alec asintió, le gustaba ese trato. Jonathan señaló hacia el escritorio, y el ojiazul lo siguió, dejando que el rubio lo sentara en la silla frente al computador, pero antes de tocar el aparato, volvió a hablar— Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no hago esto para verte sufrir, porque sé que lo hará, por eso era que llegar hasta este punto no era el plan. Pero no dejaré que vivas engañado, creyendo ciegamente en alguien que no merece ni siquiera una pizca de tu afecto—el rubio buscó algo en internet, y después de unos minutos volvió a dirigirse a Alec— Te presento a quien realmente es tu prometido— y reprodujo un video en vivo.

* * *

Jace tamborileó sus dedos sobre el timón. Aún recordaba la voz de Woolsey cuando había hablado con él, y realmente estaba enojado; pero no sabía si aquello podría hacer que se desquitara físicamente con Magnus, o simplemente le diera una reprimenda. Quería subir para verificarlo, pero no podía hacerlo, y aun así estaba la constante sensación de que algo andaba mal, y de que si Woolsey lastimaba a Magnus y Alec se enteraba que él lo sabía y no lo había evitado, perdería a su hermano mayor.

Miró su celular y comprobó que habían pasado dos horas. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Ponía música? ¿Subía? ¿Seguía esperando? La incertidumbre lo estaba matando lentamente.

El celular en sus manos vibró, y vio titilar el nombre de su hermana. Contestó llevando el aparato al oído.

—Izzy.

—¿Dónde estás? — ella sonaba extrañamente seria.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Jace ¿Dónde estás? —repitió ella. Jace sabía que ni de chiste podía decirle donde estaba.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! No querías que demorara a Alec para que convencieras a Magnus ¿No es así? Es algo más, y ustedes no están en el Dumort— Jace se congeló.

—Yo…

—¡Ustedes están engañando a Alec! — Jace pasó saliva.

—Izzy, espera, todo tiene una explicación. Por favor no le vayas a decir nada a Alec.

—¡¿Qué no le diga?! Eres un hipócrita, y yo creyendo que no te gustaba la idea de la boda porque Magnus no te agradaba ¡Cuando en realidad estabas celoso! Dime ¿Desde hace cuánto son amantes?

—Desde hace…— Jace se cayó de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana había dicho, y sacudió su cabeza— Espera ¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera sabía que eras gay, sabes disimularlo muy bien.

—¡Wow! Detén tu carro, amiga. Magnus y yo no somos amantes ¿De dónde sacas esa ridiculez?

—No me vas a engañar— replicó la chica, y Jace la escuchó escéptico— No soy tan tonta, Jace. Acabo de analizarlo todo, y es increíble que me haya dejado engañar por ti. Al menos a Magnus lo conocí recientemente ¿Pero tú? ¿Mi hermano? ¿El hermano y mejor amigo de Alec? No tienes idea de cuánto me has decepcionado.

—¡Pero no soy su amante! —replicó frustrado— Y deja de decir esas cosas, o alguien podría creer que es verdad.

—Alec ya lo sabe, y va a ir al Dumort para hablar con Magnus.

—¿Qué? —Jace sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y dirigió la mirada hacia el edificio, rezando porque Magnus saliera pronto— Izzy, las cosas no son como crees. Te juro que hay una explicación para todo, déjame contarte la verdad.

—Perfecto— dijo ella— Entonces vayamos todos al Dumort, y tú y Magnus dirán de una vez por todas que es lo que ustedes dos tienen— Jace planeaba contarle todo a Izzy, hasta lo del trato con Woolsey, pero aquello era algo que Alec no podía saber.

—No— habló precavido— Deja que ellos dos arreglen sus cosas. Tú y yo hablaremos solos y en la mansión.

—Como quieras— dijo, y colgó. Jace miró el celular sorprendido ¿Por qué demonios Isabelle había llegado a esa conclusión tan descabellada? Luego guardó el aparato en el bolsillo y volvió la vista hacia el edificio, casi exhalando un suspiro de felicidad cuando vio a Magnus salir.

Pero con solo verlo detalladamente era claro que el moreno no lucía feliz, al contrario, tenía una mueca en su rostro mientras caminaba extraño hacia el auto. Jace no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que estuvo sentado a su lado.

—¿Y? —preguntó.

—Tenías razón.

—Desgraciado—Jace apretó el timón entre sus manos y tuvo ganas de subir y romperle la cara a Woolsey, pero trato de controlarse porque ambos tenían cosas que hacer—Muy bien, escucha, de uno a diez ¿Qué tan mal estás? —Magnus se giró hacia él, desapuntó su camisa y estiró sus brazos, revelando varias heridas sangrantes en su pecho y dos feos aros rojos alrededor de sus muñecas. Jace hizo una mueca— Digamos que siete, necesito que te recompongas— Magnus volvió a abotonarse.

—¿Por qué?

—Alec cree que tú y yo somos amantes— Magnus abrió los ojos— Lo sé, de seguro todo fue ocurrencia de la creativa de Isabelle. Como sea, él irá al Dumort para encontrarse contigo y que le expliques qué está pasando.

—¿Qué es el Dumort? —preguntó Magnus confundido.

—Un hotel, yo te llevo, eso no importa. La cosa aquí es que mientras tanto yo me encontraré con Isabelle y le diré toda la verdad—el moreno no lucía muy seguro de eso, el hecho de que Jace ya lo supiera era algo riesgoso, y nada les aseguraba que Isabelle guardaría el secreto. El rubio notó esa duda— No te preocupes, sé que puedo convencerla. En realidad, me preocupan más tú y Alec ¿Qué le dirás? — Magnus no tenía idea, y francamente tampoco tenía ganas de seguir mintiéndole a Alec.

—No lo sé, después lo pienso. Solo vayamos— Jace asintió, y después de darle una última mirada preocupada a Magnus y su desastroso aspecto, arrancó el convertible.

* * *

Jonathan maldijo mentalmente, ya que no contaba con que Woolsey tomara a Magnus de una forma tan salvaje y ruda como lo había hecho, incluso lo había amarrado a los postes de la cama y se había asegurado de dejar marcas con sus dientes en todas partes antes de penetrarlo sin ningún tipo de preparación, haciendo al moreno gritar. El video terminó siendo uno de los mejores homo eróticos que había visto en toda su vida, y solo lamentaba dos cosas: que hubiera sido en vivo, por lo que no pudo grabarlo; y que ahora tenía un problema en su entrepierna. Finalmente aquella deliciosa tortura visual terminó una vez que Magnus salió de encuadre y Woolsey se acercó a apagar la cámara, enviando la imagen a negro. Jonathan pensó que si aquello no convencía a Alec, nada lo haría.

—¿Y? —le preguntó al chico mientras apagaba el computador, pero el ojiazul no dijo ninguna palabra. Jonathan giró el escritorio y se agachó para ver su rostro, estaba más pálido de lo normal—¿Alec?

—Esto no es cierto— murmuró. Jonathan rodó los ojos.

—Sí lo es, y no sé qué más hacer para que te conven…—pero se calló de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, Alec ya estaba convencido. Si Jonathan tuviera que retratar como se vería un corazón roto, pintaría el rostro de Alec en esos momentos.

—Magnus…—murmuró Alec con los ojos completamente abiertos, y luego se puso de pie para salir de la oficina.

—Espera— Jonathan se irguió— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que hablar con Magnus— dijo el chico con su voz temblando. El plan original era que Jonathan fuera con él y ayudara en lo que hiciera falta para que Alec se deshiciera de Magnus, pero no contaba con que necesitaría un momento a solas para poder liberarse del dolor que lo martirizaba.

—Ve, yo te alcanzo— Alec, sin coordinar muy bien qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, salió a trompicones de la oficina. Jonathan tomó su celular, ya que había una llamada que debía hacer antes de encargarse de sí mismo.

—¿Si? —contestó Woolsey.

—Lo hiciste de maravilla, eres una bestia en la cama. Recógelo en el Dumort— Jonathan sonrió— Finalmente, está pasando.

* * *

Magnus estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del elegante hotel Dumort. Jace hacía un rato que se había ido a encontrarse con Isabelle, y se supone que mientras tanto él debía recorrer el lugar para conocerlo y ver si le agradaba, y de paso pensar en qué mentira le diría a Alec con el fin de convencerlo de que Jace y él no eran nada, todo sin mencionar a Woolsey.

La cosa era que estaba seco. Había dicho muchas mentiras varias veces, y siempre se había jactado de ser un buen mentiroso, pero después del maravilloso viaje a Japón, sentía que algo había nacido entre Alec y él, y temía que si decía una sola mentira más, lo mataría.

Quizás Alec no necesitaba enterrase de lo de Woolsey, pero eso no significaba que debía mentir, solo debía fijarse bien en lo que iba a decir y apegarse al único propósito de destruir cualquier idea de un amorío con Jace. De todos modos, confiaba en que Alec realmente no estuviera dudando de él, que sintiera cuanto le amaba, y que por ello sacarlo de su error no fuera tan difícil.

Finalmente escuchó el chirrido de la puerta principal al ser abierta, y ansioso se puso de pie. Alec apareció caminando hacia él unos momentos después, y Magnus detuvo el impulso de cubrirse la boca con la mano al ver al ojiazul, ya que sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro completamente decaído, como si en un par de horas le hubiera robado toda su energía. El moreno tuvo que retractarse de sus anteriores pensamientos, ya que al parecer su prometido sí que estaba convencido de su error.

Alec finalmente llegó hasta él y se detuvo manteniendo una distancia lo suficientemente grande como para que a Magnus le doliera.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó, y en sus ojos estaba la súplica "Por favor dime que no lo es". Magnus pasó saliva.

—Alec, te juro que Jace y yo no somos amantes— el ojiazul bufó.

—No Jace— llegó hasta Magnus en dos pasos, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, usó sus dos manos para agarrar la camisa y desgarrar los botones, haciendo que la tela se abriera dejando el pecho al descubierto. Magnus inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás y llevó un brazo para cubrir la zona, pero era tarde, ya que Alec lo había visto y ahora sus labios temblaban.

—Nunca hubo un perro— habló, y Magnus empezó a sentir un feo dolor en el pecho, la anticipación de que algo malo iba a pasar— Tampoco ninguna caminata. Todas fueron mentiras para que pudieras ir a encontrarte con él.

—Alec…

—Woolsey Scott— la voz del ojiazul sonaba rota, y Magnus tenía ganas de hacerse bolita y cubrirse los oídos, solo para no tener que escucharlo así— Cuando te encontré a ti y a él sentados en mi cala, me dijiste que te había parecido guapo, pero no le tomé importancia. Luego me ayudaste cuando fuimos al Praetor, y realmente creí que estábamos en el mismo bando.

—¡Lo estamos!

—¿Y me juzgaste a mi creyendo que lo de la bodega había sido un plan mío y de Jonathan? ¡Sabiendo que tú y Woolsey se entendían! — Magnus negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—No, te juro que en ese entonces él y yo no éramos nada. Y también que todo esto tiene una explicación—Magnus intentó caminar hasta Alec, pero el ojiazul retrocedió.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¿Y por qué debería creerte? Todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo, jugando con mis sentimientos igual o peor de como lo hizo Jonathan. Al menos él nunca me ha dicho que me ama ni que se casaría conmigo mientras se acostaba con otro—Magnus de negaba a rendirse. Dado que no podía llegar a Alec, mantuvo sus brazos a sus costados.

—Yo sí te amo.

—Eso nunca fue cierto— Alec se giró, quizás para salir de ahí, y Magnus tuvo miedo de perderlo. Corrió y le cerró el paso.

—Si lo es, y por eso fue que hice lo que hice—el ojiazul lo miró, y Magnus entendió por qué era que había querido irse: no quería que Magnus viera que había empezado a llorar.

—¿Te acostaste con él porque me amas? ¡No te creo ni una palabra! Jace tenía razón, todo lo que querías era dinero, y por eso te vendiste a mi pese a que a quien querías era a alguien más—Magnus hizo una mueca ante tan crueles palabras, pero se negaba a dejarse herir de parte de ellas, ya que sabía que Alec estaba herido, y por lo tanto podría decir estupideces que muy probablemente no pensaba.

—Yo sé que realmente no crees eso de mi—habló, y Alec bajó la mirada para ocultar sus ojos— Sé que puedes sentir que te amo, y por eso mismo te pido que me creas. Realmente me acosté con él por ti, para protegerte— Alec levantó la mirada— Si no lo hacía, él iba a ensuciar tu nombre.

—¿Te amenazó? —preguntó el chico, y Magnus tuvo una luz de esperanza. Quizás, si le decía a Alec toda la verdad, el ojiazul pudiera perdonarlo— Dime exactamente como fueron las cosas, y por favor, esta vez no me mientas.

—Todo comenzó cuando Woolsey me citó para entrevistarme— empezó el moreno, con sus manos temblando de miedo de que la verdad no fuera suficiente— Él había logrado averiguar que me prostituía, y me pidió una entrevista sobre todos los detalles para publicarla. No podía permitir que eso pasara porque no quería que mi pasado te arruinara, por lo que… me acerqué a él…y…—Magnus no sabía cuán difícil sería decir aquello, era como si frente a Alec, el chico que amaba, dejara caer una fachada y le enseñara la parte más horrible de sí mismo— y le dejé claro que podía tenerme si no publicaba, y él me correspondió, así que no publicó aquello. Pero luego, cuando fuimos a entregarle la invitación a nuestra boda, me buscó en el baño para decirme que podía destruirte porque tenía pruebas de que eras una mala persona, todas mentiras, pero todas por mi culpa. Así que no tuve de otra, no podía dejar que manchara tu nombre, por lo que volví a… entregarme. He tenido que hacerlo desde entonces, cada vez que él me llamaba, debía ir, o de lo contrario publicaría la historia. Y lo de hoy, las heridas que viste, fueron porque estaba enojado de que me haya escapado a Japón sin avisarle—Alec parpadeó hacia él, intentando digerir toda la información, pero no dijo nada. Magnus comenzaba a desesperarse— Alec, por favor, te juro que esta es la verdad.

—Lo sé— Magnus sonrió esperanzado— Y tienes razón, sé que me amas, y sé que te amo—a pesar de que aquellas hermosas palabras estuvieran saliendo de los labios del ojiazul, sus ojos aún lucían tristes— Pero, de todos modos, eso no cambia lo que hiciste. Me traicionaste.

—¡Lo hice por ti!

—¡Yo nunca te pediría que hicieras algo así por mí! — Alec lucía enojado y roto a partes iguales, con su ceño fruncido pero con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas— Magnus ¿Qué no me conoces? Preferiría que Woolsey dijera un montón de mentiras que hiciera que la gente me odiara, a tener que compartirte con alguien más. Y ni siquiera compartirte, porque yo nunca estuve contigo de la forma en la que Woolsey lo ha estado muchas veces—a Magnus no le gustó que el ojiazul hablara en pasado.

—Sé que nunca me pedirías algo así, por eso es que no te lo dije. Entiéndeme, por favor, quería protegerte de la parte de mí que pudiera lastimarte.

—Nada puede lastimarme más que esto— Magnus recibió aquellas palabras como un golpe bajo— Y lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo dijiste. Éramos un equipo, una vez me habías prometido que me tendrías en cuenta, que los dos hablaríamos para tomar decisiones juntos sobre algo que nos concierne a ambos. Y, de nuevo, me dejaste por fuera—el moreno sentía que se estaba quedando sin argumentos, o quizás fuera simplemente el temor el que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Él no iba a perder al ojiazul.

—En Japón, me dijiste que no iba a volver a sufrir o a llorar— sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero estaba dispuesto a tomar medidas desesperadas. Sentía que todo eso era una despedida, y no le gustaba— Y que de ahora en adelante te tendría a ti, que me harías feliz.

—También te dije que podía hacerlo si me dejabas— replicó— Pero nunca me dejaste, simplemente porque nunca cambiaste. Quizás te enamoraste de mí, pero eso no significa que hayas dejado de ser el trabajador sexual—el moreno sintió su corazón romperse.

—¡Claro que dejé de serlo!

—¡Magnus, a pesar de todo, te vendiste! — el moreno hizo una mueca— Hay otras cosas en el mundo que pueden convencer a una persona, pudiste incluso intentar con dinero, sabes que tenemos de sobra. Pero en lugar de pensar en alguna otra alternativa, o de por lo menos habérmelo dicho, preferiste entregarte. Hiciste un canje con tu cuerpo ¿Dime eso que tiene de diferente a lo que hacías en Inglaterra? —Magnus, dolido, cerró la boca porque sabía que Alec tenía razón— Nunca cambiaste realmente, nunca confiaste en mí, y tampoco me dejaste hacerte feliz simplemente porque te aferraste a quien eras en el pasado.

—Lo hice por ti— repitió nuevamente, y empezó a sentir que sus ojos ardían. Alec apretó los puños a sus costados.

—¡Deja de decirlo! Magnus, yo te amo ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me rompe el corazón cada vez que dices que te acostaste con ese hombre por mí?! ¡No quiero creer que soy el culpable de algo así! —Alec recorrió a Magnus con la mirada, dándole especial atención a su pecho y a las muñecas, donde el dolor físico de Magnus se vio reflejado en su rostro, como si fuera él a quien le dolía— Yo no soy el culpable de que te hayan lastimado, y tú no me diste la oportunidad de poder evitarlo—Magnus abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la puerta de la entrada se escuchó, y un momento después Jace estuvo parado al lado de ellos, evaluando a Magnus y a Alec sorprendido, el ´primero con la camisa rasgada, y el segundo con lágrimas en su rostro.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Ya lo sabe todo— respondió Magnus con voz muerta, y Jace perdió el aire de sus pulmones al entender que ese "todo" no se refería únicamente al malentendido que Isabelle había armado, sino a lo del trato con Woolsey. Se giró hacia Alec.

—Alec, no vayas a ser cruel con él. El idiota creo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti—Magnus estaba conmovido de escucharlo, pero demasiado dolido como para demostrarlo. El ojiazul miró s su hermano y entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Lo descubrí hace poco— aclaró el rubio.

—¡¿Y dejaste que se acostara con Woolsey Scott?!

—Lo hizo porque te ama, y porque no iba a durar— Magnus veía a Alec enojado y decepcionado, pero Jace no lucía temeroso, al contrario, se le notaba muy confiado— Por eso era que nos veías juntos tanto tiempo. Él hacía su parte y yo hacía la mía al intentar desentenderte de los negocios familiares, todo para protegerte— Alec se puso rojo, y Magnus sabía que no era de vergüenza.

—¡¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere protegerme?! Nunca les pedí que lo hicieran, y no lo necesito. Y tú ¡Te dije que no volvieras a tomar decisiones en mi vida! —Jace levantó la barbilla.

—Deja de hablarme, si quieres, pero no me arrepiento. Eres lo suficientemente desinteresado como para no pensar en ti mismo, pero por suerte, Magnus y yo moriríamos por ti. Por eso hicimos todo esto sin decirte una palabra— Alec negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo? ¡¿Qué no ves lo que ese hombre le hizo?! ¡Y yo solo lo he visto dos veces! No quiero ni imaginarme en cuantas veces terminó así de lastimado. Si ibas a tomar decisiones en mi lugar ¿Te costaba mucho cuidarlo por mí? —la respiración de Magnus se atrapó en su garganta. Jace chasqueó la lengua.

—Tienes razón, no evité que terminara lastimado, y no sabes cuánto lamento eso.

—También yo— soltó Alec, y volvió a girarse para volver a irse. Magnus reaccionó y volvió a cerrarle el paso, pero esta vez Alec hizo una mueca de dolor— Magnus, por favor, no.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó temeroso. El ojiazul suspiró.

—No va a haber boda— Magnus sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Escuchó un par de pasos, pero antes de que Jace pudiera intervenir, Alec lo miró— Tú no digas nada, ya has hecho suficiente. Esta vez quien tomará las decisiones seré yo, porque tú entregaste a mi prometido a otro hombre, y tú me mentiste. Ambos me traicionaron, y lo peor es que me siento como si yo hubiera sido el responsable de todo.

—No puedes deshacerte de mí así— habló Magnus con su voz temblorosa— Tú me amas, y yo te amo, y todo está listo. Planeamos nuestra boda juntos, entregamos las invitaciones…

—Tú nunca me dejaste ser parte de tu vida— replicó el ojiazul— Y ya basta de hacerme sentir culpable.

—¡No! ¡Yo soy el culpable! —Magnus buscó las manos de Alec, y pese a que el ojiazul se resistió, las agarró con fuerzas, aferrándose a ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello— Todo esto es culpa mía, yo fui el que actuó mal y el que te mintió. Por favor, perdóname, pero no me dejes— Alec cerró los ojos como si aquello le doliera—Es cierto, me cuesta dejar de ser el prostituto de Inglaterra, pero si me das otra oportunidad te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, y esta vez será real—Alec abrió los ojos y lo miró con tristeza.

—Magnus, te vi acostándote con Woolsey, en un video y en vivo— Magnus dio un jadeo y un paso hacia atrás. De pronto ya no era una fachada la que se había caído, sino todo él. Se sentía humillado, avergonzado y completamente sucio. Los ojos azules aún seguían tristes, pero Magnus ya no era capaz de verlos simplemente porque no se creía merecedor de hacerlo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin levantar la mirada, y se giró para salir corriendo del Dumort sin sentir que en su cuerpo quedaba al menos una gota de dignidad. No había nada, él no era nada, no ahora que Alec lo había visto en su verdadera esencia.

* * *

Caminó por las calles fuera del Dumort con su mente en blanco, sus mejillas húmedas, y sus pasos arrastrados sobre la acera. Ahora era oficial: no tenía nada ni a nadie.

Vagamente escuchó a un auto a su lado, pero no le prestó atención, y solo dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran libres de sus ojos. Unos momentos después sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y guiándolo, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto. Dejó caer su barbilla sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder ponerle fin a su miserable existencia.

* * *

 **Fin :3**

 **Okno, les advertí que sería largo, aunque ya casi.**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Jace siguió a Magnus con la mirada hasta que este salió del Dumort, y luego se giró a ver a Alec, sorprendiéndolo mirando con añoranza hacia la puerta, como si estuviera combatiendo contra sus propios deseos de seguirlo.

—Alec…

—Jace, no— el rubio frunció los labios. Quizás estuviera mal que tomara decisiones en la vida de su hermano, pero nadie, ni siquiera Alec, podían impedirle al menos darle un consejo.

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a dejarlo ir? —preguntó con cuidado. Alec lo miró.

—¡Él me mintió!

—Lo sé, pero esa no fue mi pregunta. Que te haya mentido no quita que no quieres perderlo.

—Ya ha sido suficiente— habló el ojiazul con voz cansada— Magnus y yo hemos sufrido mucho daño desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, él mucho más que yo. Creí que todo eso valía la pena porque estábamos superándolo juntos, pero no era cierto. Él realmente nunca ha intentado avanzar, yo no pude hacer que dejara de ser la persona que solía ser, y estando a mi lado solo continuaría igual. Al menos ahora es libre y ya no tiene que protegerme—Jace, molesto, se acomodó el cabello al encontrarse con algo de verdad en las palabras de su hermano— Hago más por él dejándolo ir.

—Sí, pero…—Jace no tenía argumento contra eso, por lo que simplemente soltó un gruñido y salió hacia la calle. Alec ya se había rendido, pero tenía la esperanza de que Magnus no lo hiciera.

Buscó con la mirada a lo largo de la acera, corriendo unos cuantos metros en ambos sentidos, pero sin tener suerte de encontrar a Magnus en ninguna parte. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido el moreno? Chasqueó la lengua y regreso al Dumort dispuesto a confrontar a Alec, no por haber terminado su compromiso, sino porque el ojiazul sabía que Magnus no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Pero sus ganas de discutir se esfumaron cuando se encontró a su hermano en mitad del salón, con los brazos caídos, su mirada perdida, y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y goteando de sus mejillas. Supo entonces que, pasara lo que pasara Alec lo necesitaba con él, por lo que caminó la distancia que los separaba y lo envolvió en un abrazo que Alec correspondió.

—Vaya…—comentó alguien, haciendo que los chicos se separaran. Jonathan los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con la confusión marcada en el rostro—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Tenías razón— fue todo lo que dijo Alec, y Jace miró al rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—Espera ¿Tú fuiste quien le dijo lo de Magnus y Woolsey?

—No era justo que Alec viviera engañado.

—¡Tampoco es justo que lo hayas torturado de esa manera! Le mostraste un video ¿Verdad? Dime ¿Cómo te sentirías de ver a la persona con la que te vas a casar en esa posición? ¡¿Te costaba mucho tener un poco más de tacto?!

—Jace— habló Alec con voz tranquilizadora— Está bien. Él intentó decírmelo, pero no quise creerle, y por eso me mostró el video. La verdad es que estoy agradecido de que lo haya hecho.

—Ya escuchaste— se jactó Jonathan.

—De hecho— continuó Alec— Me gustaría que me dejaras un momento a solas para hablar con él— Jace miró incrédulo a su hermano.

—¿Con este tipo que lo único que ha hecho es hacerte sufrir cada que vuelve a aparecer? O es que acaso tengo que recordarte de que por su culpa Magnus estuvo a punto de irse a Inglaterra a las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Y yo tengo que recordarte de que tú también tuviste que ver en eso? —replicó el ojiazul enojado, haciendo que su hermano cerrara la boca. Jace estaba seguro de que la actitud de Alec no se debía al hecho de negarse a irse, sino al haber mencionado al moreno — Tengo que hablar con Jonathan porque me porte muy mal con él ¿Podrías ir a la mansión y esperarme ahí? —el rubio le dio una mala mirada a Jonathan, y finalmente salió del Dumort. Justó cuando le había contado sobre el trato a Isabelle y la pelinegra había prometido ayudar, era cuando todo se venía abajo.

Se subió a su convertible y manejó hacia la mansión. Se supone que Magnus debía ir por sus cosas ¿No? Quizás si se apresuraba, podría llegar a tiempo para encontrárselo y preguntarle qué iba a hacer. Tal vez el tema de Magnus estuviera empezando a volverse sensible para Alec, pero Jace conocía a su hermano lo suficientemente bien como para estar seguro de que al día siguiente el ojiazul estaría preocupado por el paradero de su ex prometido.

* * *

Una vez que Jace se fue, Alec se giró hacia Jonathan. Seguía siendo el mismo chico atractivo de siempre, con su cabello dorado como un ángel y los ojos verdes tan brillantes como dos esmeraldas, pero ahora su corazón no saltaba dentro de su pecho al verlo. Sin embargo, independientemente de que ya no lo quisiera a su lado, había algo extraño en el hecho de estar parado frente a la persona por la que había tenido un fuerte flechazo durante mucho tiempo, y por la que, meses atrás, habría hecho lo que fuera.

—Quiero agradecerte por decirme la verdad— le dijo sinceramente— Y perdóname por no haberte creído, y por agredirte.

—No importa— Jonathan lo miró preocupado— Me alegra que entendieras de que era necesario, y no lo hacía por ser mala persona. Realmente me parecía injusto lo que Magnus te estaba haciendo—el rubio hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Alec pareció intuir sus intenciones y levantó una mano para detenerlo.

—Te agradezco, pero hasta ahí. Aún amo a Magnus, y no te he perdonado que hayas jugado conmigo.

—Ya te expliqué, quería asegurarme de que realmente me amaras.

—Pudiste confiar en mí— la mirada de Jonathan se oscureció.

—¿Sabes? Estás siendo muy injusto conmigo. No confié en ti y te engañé ¿Pero acaso no es exactamente lo que Magnus también hizo? —Alec, con solo escuchar la mención del moreno, miró hacia otra parte— Es más, yo lo hice cuando tú y yo no éramos nada, y mis actos no obtuvieron consecuencias. Él, por el contrario, te engañó siendo tu pareja, y lo que hizo te pondrá en evidencia. Todo el mundo va a hablar de la sorpresiva cancelación de tu boda—el ojiazul apretó los puño de sus manos. No porque estuviera enojado con Magnus o con Jonathan, sino con su realidad. Debió haber sabido que, teniendo su apellido y sus responsabilidades, era una completa estupidez el haberle pedido matrimonio a Magnus de una forma tan apresurada. Quizás, si no se hubieran precipitado y primero hubieran vivido una etapa de noviazgo, habrían tenido el tiempo para entablar confianza entre ambos. En cambio prácticamente se habían lanzado de cabeza al altar a penas se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían.

—Tienes razón—aceptó, pero no añadió nada más porque aún estaba enojado con el rubio.

—Te duele que te engañara— comentó— Y te duele tanto que no puedes perdonarme. ¿No has pensado en que, quizás, te duele tanto porque realmente te importo? —Jonathan volvió a dar un paso hacia él— Si no sintieras algo por mí, te daría igual lo que te hice—Alec frunció el ceño.

—No intentes manipularme.

—No intento hacer eso. Estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hice cuando te mostré ese video: te estoy abriendo los ojos—Alec se negaba a aceptar algo así, mucho menos después de que lo de Magnus sucediera apenas hace unos minutos.

—Quiero ir a casa— informó.

—De acuerdo— el rubio pareció desanimado— Pero no olvides que yo estoy aquí para ti. Siempre que me necesites, puedes avisarme— Alec simplemente asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida, prometiéndose mentalmente de que nunca llamaría a Jonathan.

Una vez que llegó a la calle, la realidad le golpeó en la cara al tiempo que el aire muerto del Dumort quedaba atrás, reemplazado por la brisa del cielo oscureciéndose. Ya no se iba a casar, estaba solo, y lo que era peor, había perdido a Magnus. Miró a lado y lado de la calle, quizás con la ilusa esperanza de encontrarse al moreno esperándolo afuera para que hablaran y lo resolvieran todo, pero Magnus no estaba allí, y de todos modos dudaba que pudieran resolver sus problemas.

Caminó hasta su auto y se subió al asiento detrás del volante, sintiendo un feo hueco en el pecho de solo imaginar que nadie se subiría para sentarse en el asiento de copiloto a su lado. Encendió el motor y le dio una última mirada al Dumort antes de irse. A pesar de todo, ese hotel sí que hubiera sido un lugar que el moreno hubiera amado para la recepción.

* * *

Magnus había perdido toda capacidad de reaccionar a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sentía que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por el auto en el que se encontraba, y también que el conductor le estaba hablando, pero su voz sonaba como si estuviera al final de un largo túnel.

—Magnus, oye, me estás asustando.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo duró el viaje, pero finalmente el auto se detuvo. La puerta a su lado fue abierta, y nuevamente unos brazos lo envolvieron y empezaron a guiarlo al caminar. Quien fuera esa persona, seguía hablándole y llamando a su nombre, cada vez con más fuerza y preocupación.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad su cuerpo fue acomodado sobre algo mullido, y luego cubierto con lo que aparentemente era una manta. Magnus finalmente levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Woolsey Scott mirándolo de pie desde un lado de la cama.

—Magnus, di algo—rogó el periodista, y al ver que no obtuvo respuesta, se retiró de la habitación. Se escuchó el eco de su voz al gritar "Hola" y "¿Hay alguien?" mientras recorría los corredores, pero finalmente terminó regresando a la habitación con el ceño fruncido—Esta vacío.

Magnus no sabía que estaba vacío, ni siquiera donde estaba, y lo único que podía procesar era que, si estaba con Woolsey y en una cama, era porque el trato aún estaba en pie, y se encontró resignado a lo que sea que fuera a pasar con su vida de ahí en adelante.

El periodista sacó el celular de su bolsillo, marcó un número, y se llevó el aparato al oído.

—¿Hola? Estoy en tu casa, y necesito que vengas. Es urgente— Magnus dejó de prestarle atención y dejó hacer su cabeza contra las almohadas sintiéndose extrañamente cansado hasta de pensar.

—Hey— unos momentos después alguien le movió el hombro, haciendo que girara para mirar a Woolsey a su lado— ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un té? — el moreno no respondió—Oh, dios…— Woolsey se fue de allí con la preocupación marcada en el rostro y se acercó a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. Magnus nuevamente dejó caer su cabeza, y esta vez cerró los ojos.

* * *

Jace llegó a la mansión y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Isabelle, quien estaba esperándolo en el jardín, se acercó a él con pasos apresurados.

—Jace, cuanto lo siento, no debí sugerirle a Alec que tú y Magnus eran amantes— el rubio rodó los ojos.

—Olvida eso, la única que creía esa locura eras tú. Alec sabe toda la verdad— la chica lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Lo de Woolsey? — Jace asintió, y ella gruñó hacia el cielo. Aquella reacción se parecía mucho a la que había tenido cuando Jace le había contado toda la verdad, la diferencia era que aquella vez ella había jurado que iría a hacer polvo al periodista, y Jace había tenido que agarrarla. Ahora simplemente parecía impotente— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Mal. Ya no se casarán— Isabelle abrió los ojos, se veía realmente dolida, como si la boda que se hubiera cancelado fuera la de ella— El idiota de Jonathan le mostró a Alec un video de Magnus y Woolsey. El corazón de nuestro hermano se rompió y tuvo una fea discusión con Magnus. Al final Magnus salió corriendo, quizás le dolía demasiado aquello, y Alec simplemente lo dejó ir porque, según él, era lo mejor.

—¿Dónde está Magnus?

—No lo sé— ella se masajeó las sienes con los dedos.

—No puedo con esto, debimos habernos quedado en España con nuestros padres, ahora tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, quiero matar a Alec por ser tan incomprensivo, y por el otro lo entiendo y quisiera felicitarlo por hacer lo correcto. También quiero arrancarle la cabeza a Magnus por haberle sido infiel a mi hermano, y al mismo tiempo quisiera abrazarlo en agradecimiento por llegar tan lejos por Alec. Y tú, falso doble cara, me encantaría hacerte polvo en nombre de Alec, y ponerte en un altar en nombre de Magnus. ¡Y para rematar también quiero patearlos a todos ustedes por haberme dejado por fuera de todo! ¡Yo era la única que no sabía nada, que falta de consideración! —Jace rodó los ojos.

—Creo que ya tengo suficiente con Alec como para que tú también estés reclamándome. Si despegaras de vez en cuando los ojos del trasero de Simón, te habrías dado cuenta de la situación por ti misma—ella abrió la boca indignada—Y ya olvídalo, que tú supieras o no, era irrelevante. Lo importante ahora es que Alec está solo con Jonathan, que Magnus está quien sabe dónde, y que la boda se canceló, lo que nos dará muchos problemas con la prensa. Solo espero que a Woolsey no se le ocurra entrometerse.

—Pero… ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que no habrá boda? La última vez dijeron lo mismo, y bastaron unos minutos para que se reconciliaran— Jace suspiró. Isabelle estaba demasiado desentendida de toda la historia, ya que la chica seguía creyendo que la pelea pasada había sido por culpa de la visita de Jonathan.

—No lo sé— dijo, porque de todos modos no lo sabía. Quizás la decepción o ira o lo que sea que tuviera Alec, le pasaría, y eventualmente querría saber dónde estaba Magnus—Creo que lo mejor es que esperemos a que venga para preguntarle.

—Si está con Jonathan, quien sabe cuánto tarde— se lamentó la chica, y luego los dos avanzaron para ingresar a la mansión.

* * *

Woolsey esperó por lo que le pareció una eternidad, lanzándole de vez en cuando miradas a Magnus, quien no se había movido de la cama ni había dicho una palabra. En realidad, si no fuera porque su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando, el periodista juraría que estaba muerto.

Finalmente vio un auto estacionarse frente a la casa, y sonrió aliviado. Corrió nuevamente al lado de Magnus e intentó moverle el hombro.

—Magnus, despierta— el moreno abrió perezosamente los ojos pero, al igual que las anteriores veces, no parecía que estuviera mirando en realidad. Woolsey sentía que no lo estaba enfocando a él, sino que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Las personas tendían a hacer eso, a tener pequeñas desconexiones del mundo, pero Magnus llevaba demasiado tiempo así. El periodista hizo una mueca y retrocedió. Lo que sea que le haya pasado a ese chico, no podía ser su culpa.

Unos momentos después, Camille se precipitó al interior de la habitación. Su primera acción iba a ser preguntarle a Woolsey qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero luego sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a la cama, y en su expresión fue clara la sorpresa.

—¿Magnus Bane?

—Tienes que ayudarme—dijo Woolsey— Algo le pasa—Camille frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta Magnus. El moreno, o la estaba ignorando, o no podía verla.

—¿Magnus? —llamó ella, y no obtuvo respuesta. Sacudió una de sus pálidas muñecas frente al rostro del moreno, pero las pupilas de este ni siquiera se molestaron en enfocarla—Magnus, soy Camille ¿Me recuerdas? — el moreno, muy lentamente, giró el rostro hacia la rubia y, antes de que ésta pudiera predecirlo, la envolvió en un abrazo, pero éste no era uno de saludo, sino uno de esos en los que la persona daba todo de sí para apoyarlo en alguien más. Por la forma en la que el rostro de Magnus se hundió en su pecho, parecía el abrazo de un hijo a una madre— Por dios, Woolsey ¿Qué le hiciste a este chico?

—¡Yo no le hice nada! —replicó indignado, pero luego sonrió al pensar que aquello era mentira— Está bien, le hice muchas cosas ¡Pero yo no lo dejé así!

—¿Entonces quien fue?

—No lo sé. Simplemente fui a recogerlo. Lo vi caminando por la calle como si estuviera borracho, así que lo subí a mi auto. Traté de hablarle, pero no me respondió ni se movió por su cuenta ni una sola vez, y luego se escurrió en el asiento como si estuviera muerto. Naturalmente me asusté, y todo lo que se me ocurrió fue traerlo a tu casa. Dime ¿Crees que sea grave?

—No tengo idea— la mujer intentó zafarse, pero el agarre del moreno sobre ella era tan fuerte que al final decidió que la posición menos incómoda era que ella también se acostara en la cama— Hazme un favor. Ve a mi estudio y busca dentro de las tarjetas sobre el escritorio la que diga la dirección de Dot. La recuerdas ¿Verdad?

—Claro que la recuerdo.

—Eso. Ve a la dirección y tráela. Si hay alguien que puede ayudar, es ella.

—De acuerdo— el periodista se giró y salió de la habitación. Camille le dio una mirada a Magnus aferrado a su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el adorable gesto. Levantó una de sus manos, y con ella acarició los cabellos negros del moreno. Ella lo iba a ayudar, costara lo que costara.

* * *

Woolsey, con la tarjeta en su mano, buscó ansioso la dirección anotada. No se dio cuenta de lo temeroso que estaba hasta que dio un saltito del susto al sentir su celular sonar en su bolsillo. Sacó el aparato y lo llevó a su oído.

—Woolsey Scott ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—¿Si encontraste a Magnus? —esa era la voz de Jonathan. Woolsey suspiró.

— Sí, y estaba a punto de llevarlo a tu casa como habíamos quedado, pero luego Magnus se puso mal y realmente no sé lo que tiene. Lo dejé en casa de Camille, y ahora mismo estoy buscando a una psicóloga—hubo un silencio en la otra línea.

—Déjame entender algo ¿Magnus se enloqueció?

—No lo sé, te digo que hasta ahora estoy buscando a la experta, pero no creo que haya llegado hasta ese punto.

—¿Intentó golpearte o algo así? —Woolsey miró a través de la ventana y sonrió aliviado cuando finalmente dio con la dirección. Detuvo el auto y se enfocó en la llamada.

—No. Solo estaba muy callado y muy quieto, tanto que asustaba, parecía un maniquí sentado a mi lado—Woolsey hizo un sonido pensativo.

—Tal vez simplemente esté triste. La verdad, todo esto me parece ridículo, debiste llevarlo a mi casa como habíamos quedado— el periodista frunció el ceño.

—Parecía muerto, y me asusté. Tengo una carrera, y no puedo echarla a perder por un cadáver en mi historial. Además, a ti Magnus nunca te ha importado, todo lo que quieres es deshacerte de él ¿Qué importa si está en casa de Camille en lugar de en un prostíbulo en Milán?

—Importa en que no puedo permitir que esté cerca de Alec— respondió Jonathan.

—Ya te dije que está en cama y está mal. Al menos por ahora, no tienes que preocuparte de que él se vaya a entrometer en tus planes. Y hay que añadirle el hecho de que nadie más sabe dónde está.

—Está bien— gruñó Jonathan— Pero que conste, esto que estás haciendo, ya no entra en nuestro trato, y por lo tanto no lo estás haciendo por mí. Lo haces por tu cuenta.

—De acuerdo— y con eso se terminó la llamada. Woolsey guardó su celular y se apresuró al interior del consultorio.

* * *

Alec no esperaba que el viaje de vuelta a la mansión fuera tan torturador. Sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, veía a Magnus a donde quiera que sus ojos se dirigieran, y podía jurar que escuchaba su voz dentro de su cabeza. Finalmente estacionó el auto en la entrada, se bajó y caminó hacia la puerta, luchando por ser fuerte a pesar de que entrar a la mansión con Magnus era una de las experiencias que más le habían gustado.

A penas dio un paso adentro, fue abordado por sus hermanos.

—¿Qué te dijo Jonathan? —preguntó Jace.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres cancelar tu boda? —preguntó Isabelle. Alec ya tenía suficiente con su cabeza como para también tener que soportar a sus hermanos recordándole que ese mismo día había perdido al chico que amaba.

—Nada que te importe, y estoy seguro— se giró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Alec— llamó la chica, y sonaba preocupada— ¿Estás bien? —Alec se giró desde el tercer escalón.

—Estoy perfectamente. No tengo ganas de cenar, buenas noches— intentó volverse a girar, pero Isabelle volvió a hablar.

—Sobre la boda…

—Olvida la boda. Llama a los trabajadores y cancela todo, después me encargo de la prensa—ella hizo una mueca.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Que sí! Ahora déjenme en paz— y subió corriendo hacia el segundo piso. Isabelle y Jace compartieron una mirada, la voz de Alec sonaba segura, pero su actitud decía lo contrario. ¿Le hacían caso a lo que les dijo el ojiazul o intervenían?

* * *

Alec llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo a su espalda. Ahí, justo frente a él, estaban las cosas con las que Magnus hacía sus diseños en la madera, y al verlas no pudo evitar sentir como sus ojos poco a poco iban cargándose de lágrimas. Nunca más vería a Magnus sentado en el piso y ensuciándolo todo mientras con sus manos creaba arte.

Sabía que la ropa del moreno estaba en el armario, pero se negaba a ser masoquista y acercarse a verla, por lo que se giró hacia la cama con intención de lanzarse sobre ella. Algo llamó su atención sobre la mesa de noche y se encontró con la pequeña linterna azul, aquella que Magnus no había vuelto a utilizar desde que ambos empezaron a dormir juntos. Pero ahora ¿Qué pasaría? Magnus no estaba ahí, quien sabe a dónde había ido, y a juzgar por la oscuridad del cielo, ya había pasado su hora de dormir. ¿Habrá podido conciliar el sueño a pesar de no tener su linterna con él? ¿Estará solo? ¿En algún lugar oscuro, quizás?

Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba preocupado por el paradero de Magnus, pero no podía buscarlo porque sabía que se derrumbaría frente al moreno. Decirle que no habría boda había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer, y luego cuando Magnus empezó a rogarle, había sido una tortura. Afortunadamente, o quizás lamentablemente, sabía cuales palabras debía decir para que fuera Magnus quien decidiera alejarse, por ello las había dejado como último e infalible recurso, y habían funcionado.

Finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama, inconscientemente justo sobre la parte donde Magnus solía acostarse. No sabía cómo, pero debía intentar superarlo, así como había logrado superar a Jonathan. Debía hacerlo por el mismo Magnus, por su familia, por la empresa.

Giró su rostro para pegarlo contra los cobertores, e inhaló profundamente, degustando el delicioso aroma a sándalo que siempre había caracterizado a su prometido. Sintió las lágrimas abandonar sus ojos y empezar a humedecer el cobertor, y se prometió a sí mismo que, al menos por esa noche, se permitiría romperse.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Dot era una psicóloga que tenía su consultorio en Brooklyn. No tenía familia, y podría considerarse hermosa teniendo en cuenta que estaba por llegar a sus cuarenta años. Ella acompañó a Woolsey a la mansión de Camille mientras el periodista intentaba relatarle cómo había recogido a Magnus, luego como éste último parecía muerto en el asiento, y finalmente cómo se había aferrado a Camille. Dot solo escuchaba y asentía, de todos modos no podía dar un diagnóstico hasta conocer al tal Magnus.

Ambos llegaron a la mansión y se apresuraron a la habitación, donde Magnus y Camille seguían en la misma posición en la que Woolsey los había dejado. La rubia le sonrió a la psicóloga.

—Gracias por venir—ambas, aunque no eran amigas en todo el sentido de la palabra, habían tenido una relación psicóloga-paciente algunos años atrás, por eso Camille sabía que Dot era la mejor opción. Esta última asintió hacia su ex paciente, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Magnus, acercándose un poco más para poder observarlo con detalle. El chico tenía ambos brazos alrededor de Camille, pero no parecía abrazarla específicamente a ella, al contrario, su mente parecía estar en otra parte. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dices que lleva así?

—Por lo menos una hora— respondió Woolsey cooperante.

—De acuerdo, lo primero que vamos a hacer es obligarte a soltarte— dijo Dot, y Camille miró hacia Magnus con la duda en el rostro.

—Pero… él no quiere soltarme— comentó sin convicción.

—Tenemos que obligarlo. Necesita luchar contra lo que sea que tenga por sí solo, y superarlo sin ayuda de nadie. Si se apoya en ti al recuperarse, luego serás indispensable para él, y si por alguna razón llegas a faltar, volverá a caer otra vez. En cambio, él siempre se tendrá a sí mismo— la voz de Dot era tranquila y profesional. Woolsey le creyó, y por eso se acercó para tomar a Camille de los hombros e intentar separarla de Magnus. Este último empezó a removerse y a intentar volver a agarrarla, pero la rubia salió de su alcance, y Magnus ni siquiera abrió los ojos para hacer más fácil su búsqueda.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Woolsey.

—Ahora salgan de aquí—pidió Dot, y ellos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda. La psicóloga dio vuelta a la cama y se acercó al oído de Magnus—Hola— saludó en un susurro— Me llamo Dorothea, pero puedes decirme Dot. ¿Cómo te llamas? — Magnus abrió los ojos y se giró hacia el sonido de la voz. No respondió, y sus ojos tampoco enfocaban. La psicóloga se irguió—Entiendo, Magnus— caminó hacia el armario, sacó un paño que seguramente pertenecía a Camille, lo humedeció en el baño con agua fría, y luego volvió para ponérselo a Magnus en la frente. A penas el chico sintió el cambio de temperatura, parpadeó repetidas veces, como si hubiera estado en otro mundo pero ahora había algo que lo halaba de vuelta al planeta tierra— Vamos a tener una pequeña charla ¿Te parece?

* * *

Camille y Woolsey esperaron en la sala, los dos ansiosos porque Dot saliera y les dijera qué era lo que pasaba. La rubia, a pesar de fingir estar concentrada en su té, le lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas extrañas a su mejor amigo, intuyendo que Woolsey sabía más de lo que aparentaba; sin embargo, no podía presionarlo. Así era como funcionaban las cosas entre ellos: No se exigía confianza, solo esperaban hasta que por sí mismos se dieran cuenta de que necesitaban desahogarse con alguien, y entonces se buscaban, porque sabían que siempre estarían para el otro.

—¿Cómo va el programa? —preguntó la rubia casualmente.

—Bien, siento que me hace falta sacar una noticia jugosa, pero hasta que haya algo, tendrá que bastarme con seguir entrevistando a idiotas protagonistas de musicales de Broadway— la mujer sonrió.

—Siempre te han gustado las grandes historias. Algunas veces pienso que debiste haber sido periodista político o algo así, donde las noticias fueran más emocionantes que el corte de cabello de una celebridad—Woolsey rió.

—Creo que te has dado cuenta de que mis noticias van más allá de un corte de cabello—ella asintió porque, después de todo, era cierto. Por algo su amigo era considerado el rey de la prensa rosa.

Finalmente Dot apareció bajando las escaleras, y ambos giraron a verla.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Camille. La psicóloga continuó caminando tranquilamente hasta que llegó a ellos.

—Necesito que alguno de los dos me diga que fue lo que le pasó a Magnus para que se pusiera así— Camille y Woolsey compartieron una mirada, pero ninguno dijo nada. Dot suspiró— Si no me lo dicen, no puedo ayudarlo. Creo que el chico tiene una disociación y una depresión postraumática.

—¿Qué es una disociación? —preguntó Camille.

—Como una forma de auto defensa, su mente se ha desconectado de este mundo. Necesito saber por qué ha hecho eso, por qué su mente buscó protegerse a sí misma, y así podré tratarlo. Para eso, necesito saber qué fue lo que le pasó—Woolsey se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Y que podría causarlo, por ejemplo?

—Cada mente humana es diferente— explicó Dot— Algunas veces puede ser causado por una única experiencia, o también por muchas experiencias pequeñas, pero en ese caso siempre habrá un detonante.

—Y después del detonante, ¿Inmediatamente se pone así? —Dot asintió, y Woolsey suspiró aliviado—Entonces no fui yo. Cuando lo dejé ir, estaba perfectamente.

—¿Lo dejaste ir? —preguntó Camille, y Woolsey les hizo una seña para que las mujeres se sentaran. Luego empezó a relatar.

Pasaron horas, Woolsey no conocía toda la historia, pero sabía lo suficiente como para que Dot supiera que era lo que le esperaba con ese paciente. Camille escuchó todo atentamente, cada vez más sorprendida por lo que aquel muchacho inglés escondía.

—¿Así que Magnus y Alec ya no se casarán? —preguntó ella

—Se supone— dijo el periodista— No me consta porque no estuve ahí, pero ese era el plan—Dot asintió.

—Entonces, primero, es un trabajador sexual retirado. Segundo, fue apostado a un hombre en otro país. Tercero, el padre que lo vendió y quien lo cuidó por años, murió recientemente. Cuarto, su madre murió hace años, y le dejó un trauma psicológico con la oscuridad. Y quinto, tiene el corazón roto. ¿Se me escapa algo? —Woolsey pensó en ello.

—Creo que no. Él siempre se iba antes de las cinco porque decía que su cuerpo lo seguía obligando a dormir a esa hora, pero supongo que aquello es normal en algunos turistas.

—No es malo, pero es tratable— respondió Dot, y luego se puso de pie— Él está durmiendo ahora mismo, así que déjenlo descansar. Mañana en la mañana vendré y empezaremos con el tratamiento.

—Yo me encargaré de él— se anticipó Camille, y Woolsey estuvo de acuerdo. No era como si él quisiera cargar con Magnus, de todos modos. La psicóloga salió de la casa, y Woolsey no se ofreció a llevarla porque creía que ya había hecho suficiente con haberla traído.

Una vez que la mujer salió, Woolsey y Camille sirvieron dos tazas de té, se acomodaron uno junto al otro y se dispusieron a charlar. Por el trabajo de ambos, les había sido casi imposible ponerse de acuerdo, pero ahora la situación era la perfecta excusa para volver a tener esas conversaciones que ambos amaban.

—Así que ahora trabajas para Jonathan Morgenstern— se burló ella— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acostarte con el chico? — Woolsey abrió los ojos.

—Claro que no.

—No está mal.

—No está mal— aceptó el periodista— Pero hay mejores— Camille asintió, después de todo, su amigo tenía un punto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Es mi fuente.

—¿De qué te sirve tener una fuente que te de información, si no puedes publicar algo? — Woolsey sonrió, adoraba la astucia de esa mujer.

—No todo debe publicarse, mi querida Camille. Hay información que te da más poder si la mantienes en secreto—ella levantó las cejas.

—Vaya, sí que le tenías ganas a Magnus.

—Desde el primer instante— aceptó Woolsey— Es un chico muy guapo, y ¿Sabes que le pone más atractivo? Haber sido el prometido de Alexander Lightwood. Ese niño empresario nunca hacía nada interesante, y cada vez que iba a buscarlo, me cerraba la puerta en la cara. La verdad, celebro que todo esto le haya pasado—Camille negó con la cabeza sorprendida.

—Eres increíble, quizás por tu culpa es que, por más que me esforzara, nunca llegué a agradarle a Alec— Woolsey se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que su relación con el ojiazul no le importaba.

—¿Perdón?

—No importa—Camille llevó su bebida a sus labios— Aunque no haya boda, al menos tengo a Magnus—Woolsey entrecerró curioso los ojos hacia ella, pero no preguntó. En lugar de eso, empezó a contarle qué era lo que tenía planeado presentar en el Praetor ese sábado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alec abrió los ojos perezosamente, y apenas notó que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, los volvió a cerrar. Quizás estuviera actuando como un niño, pero le dolía su realidad. Ahora que había conocido como era vivir su aburrida vida con alguien, no quería volver a ser como era antes. Quería a Magnus, al hermoso chico con el que había pasado días fantásticos en Japón y con quien planeaba una boda. No quería al prostituto inglés que creía haber dejado en el pasado, pero que poco a poco fue corrompiendo a su Magnus.

Se supone que cuando se ama, se aprecian las virtudes y los defectos de las personas, pero Alec simplemente no podía apreciar el pasado de Magnus, porque ese pasado era el culpable de que el moreno hubiera sufrido tanto, y ahora también lo era de haber destruido su relación.

Lentamente, se puso de pie, se dirigió al baño, y se dio una ducha de agua fría, intentando despejar su mente. Una vez que estuvo listo empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando miró hacia el armario. Gracias a su baño, podía pensar con claridad: ¿Por qué la ropa de Magnus estaba ahí? Se giró, salió de la habitación, y caminó firmemente por el corredor hasta llegar al cuarto de Jace.

Desde que era un niño, Maryse le había enseñado a golpear antes de entrar a la habitación de una persona, pero ahora poco o nada le importaba. Tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Jace!— llamó. Adentro, su hermano dio un respingo estando aún en la cama.

—Alec ¡Qué manera de despertar a las personas! ¿Quieres que me de un infarto? —Jace se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello. Luego miró interrogante a su hermano— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—¿Dónde está Magnus? —preguntó Alec. Jace lo miró incrédulo.

—Em…. Alec. Lo que pasó ayer, no fue un sueño. Tú terminaste con él, así que supongo que no esperabas que él amaneciera a tu lado ¿Verdad?

—Sé que fue real. Pero ¿Dónde está él en este momento?

—Ah, ya entiendo— Jace sonrió irónico— Sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano, pero no lo sé— el aire abandonó los pulmones del ojiazul.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Ayer saliste detrás de él!

—Sí, pero no lo alcance. No estaba por ninguna parte.

—¡¿Y por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?! —Jace lo miró indignado.

—Porque llegó tu querido amigo Jonathan, y luego, cuando medianamente te lo mencionábamos, lanzabas fuego por la boca.

—¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Debiste decírmelo! ¿Acaso no sabías que es un turista? ¡No tiene a donde ir! — Alec giró y salió de la habitación de su hermano para bajar corriendo las escaleras. Estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando Jordan le habló.

—Alec ¿Te sirvo el desayuno? —el ojiazul lo miró con llamas en sus ojos.

—No, y ese es trabajo de Maia. Tú eres un chef así que ve a la cocina—el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido. Jace bajó las escaleras sin despegar la vista de su hermano.

—Alec…— casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Simón, como todas las mañanas, abrió la puerta de la entrada con la intención de dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar con Maia y Jordan. Alec no perdió tiempo y se giró hacia él.

—¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Tu trabajo es en la portería!

—Vine a desayunar— argumentó inocentemente Simón, totalmente desentendido del mal genio de su jefe. Alec no podía concebir que su portero, aquel que debería estar cuidando la casa de robos, estuviera paseándose por el interior de la mansión.

—Regresa ahora mismo a tu puesto de trabajo. Cuando Isabelle vaya a hacerte compañía, te puede llevar algo de comer.

—Alec— intervino Jace precavido— ¿Quieres que busque a Magnus?

—¡No! — y con eso salió de la mansión. Todos los presentes se miraron en silencio, preguntándose si quizás habían cambiado a Alec en la noche, excepto Jace, quien conocía a la perfección al ojiazul.

—Buscaré a Magnus— informó sin emoción, y luego volvió a subir las escaleras.

* * *

Alec caminó hacia su auto mientras llamaba al celular de Magnus, y frunció el ceño al escuchar que estaba apagado. Tuvo ganas de lanzar el aparato contra el piso, pero sabía que tenía números importantes, por lo que hizo un llamado a su auto control, lo metió dentro del bolsillo y miró al frente, solo para encontrarse a Jonathan apoyado contra su auto. Se detuvo sorprendido, pero luego continuó hasta llegar junto a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Ni siquiera un hola? — Alec rodó los ojos e hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, por lo que Jonathan se apartó.

—Te dije que no te había perdonado.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el rubio, claramente cambiando de tema.

—Tengo que buscar a Magnus— Alec intentó entrar al auto, pero rápidamente Jonathan estiró un brazo y le cerró el paso. Alec gruñó impaciente—¿Puedo entrar a mi auto?

—Alec, espera. Antes que nada, tienes que pensar las cosas. Ustedes pelearon recientemente, apenas fue ayer, ¿Enserio crees que él quiere verte?

—No me importa— Alec intentó volver a entrar, pero Jonathan no apartó su brazo.

—Debería importarte, porque lo lastimarás. Si Magnus terminó triste, le dolerá que lo busques solo porque te preocupaba saber dónde estaba, y no porque quisieras arreglar las cosas con él. Y si terminó enojado, igual le dolerá en el orgullo que lo busques, porque parecerá como si el hecho de no tener a donde ir te pareciera más importante que una pelea de ustedes dos— Alec lo miró— Además, si no tuviera a donde ir ¿No crees que ya sabrías algo de él?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que Magnus te hubiera llamado a ti, o a alguno de la mansión. Como no lo hizo, solo puedes asumir que no los necesita. Seguramente está en algún hotel, o volvió a Inglaterra o… quizás pasó la noche con alguien, después de todo, es lo que sabe hacer— Alec frunció el ceño, dispuesto a golpear al rubio— No puedes enojarte, tu y yo sabemos que es verdad—el ojiazul exhaló y bajó la cabeza. Jonathan tenía razón, sería un hipócrita si se enojaba porque alguien estuviera repitiendo lo que él mismo había afirmado.

—Lo extraño— soltó— Creí que al menos buscándolo con la excusa de saber dónde estaba, podría volver a verlo. Las razones por las que terminé con él aún están ahí, pero también está ahí lo que he llegado a sentir. Y no verlo apenas desperté… fue horrible.

—Entiendo—dijo el rubio con voz comprensiva.

—No puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice— continuó Alec— No sería justo para él, porque ahora no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo, pero duele tanto. Quisiera poder verlo al menos una vez más, y despedirnos correctamente. Ayer no pudimos hacerlo.

—Pero aún lo quieres. ¿Verlo no sería doloroso? —el ojiazul sabía que Jonathan tenía un punto.

—Entonces quisiera poder sacármelo de la cabeza— Jonathan sonrió.

—Por suerte para ti, esa es mi especialidad— el rubio quitó su brazo y estiró su palma frente a Alec— ¿Puedo? — el ojiazul sabía que le pedía las llaves del auto, y dudó. Jonathan le había mentido antes, pero no podía volver a hacerlo llevándolo a un lugar. Además, necesitaba desesperadamente dejar de pensar en Magnus, por lo que sacó las llaves y se las entregó.

Minutos después, fingió no sorprenderse cuando Jonathan se estacionó frente al casino.

—¿Enserio?

—No hay algún lugar que supere a éste cuando se trata de olvidar a alguien. Hay más gente, alcohol y juegos. No se puede pedir más— Alec volvió la mirada hacia el lujoso lugar y dudó. La verdad era que le había mentido a Magnus y a Woolsey cuando había afirmado que el juego no le había llamado la atención. En realidad, le había gustado la sensación de adrenalina al jugar, y luego el orgullo hacia sí mismo cuando le ganaba a otros. Dijo aquello porque sabía que el juego era un tema sensible para su prometido y no quería lastimarlo, pero ahora Magnus no estaba con él, y realmente necesitaba olvidarlo. Además, jugar no le hacía daño a nadie.

—Está bien— dijo, y empezó a bajarse.

* * *

—Magnus…— Magnus abrió perezosamente los ojos cuando alguien empezó a moverle el hombro. Se trataba de la misma morena desconocida que anoche le había estado hablando—Buen día— se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Ahora que había dormido y que tenía su mente un poco más despejada, estaba seguro de que no reconocía aquel lugar—¿Cómo dormiste? —se giró hacia la mujer, preguntándose por qué una desconocida se estaba preocupando por él.

—Bien, gracias— respondió educadamente. Su voz sonó ronca a sus oídos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora, vamos al baño— ella se acercó, puso una mano alrededor de los hombros de él, y luego empezó a guiarlo para pararlo de la cama y luego caminar a través de la habitación. Magnus se dejó hacer, y ni siquiera se movió cuando ella empezó a desnudarlo ¿Qué más daba? Ya incluso había perdido la cuenta de las personas que lo habían visto desnudo.

Uno minutos después, sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Se encontraba dentro de la tina, y aquella mujer lo estaba bañando, algo que le daba igual, pero lo que no le daba igual era que estaba usando alguna especie de jabón que se sentía delicioso. Era como si con un solo producto le estuviera quitando de encima la sensación de haber sido manoseado infinidad de veces.

—Esto es loción corporal de menta— informó ella usando una esponja para lavar la espalda del moreno— Sumamente refrescante. Verás, existen maneras de engañar a la mente, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo contigo. No puedo borrar de tu vida los años que estuviste acostándote con otros, pero si puedo ayudarte a vivir con ellos. Si me prometes hablarme y ser sincero, yo te prometo que en unos cuantos meses volverás a sentir que mereces estar vivo. ¿Qué dices? —Magnus soltó un suspiro. De verdad lo que le estuviera aplicando era mágico, se sentía más despierto, menos sucio.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —ella sonrió, sabía que lo había logrado.

—Puedes llamarme Dot, y seré tu psicóloga.

Apenas terminó el baño, Dot le puso a Magnus una bata azul oscuro y luego le pidió que la acompañara abajo a desayunar. El moreno caminó tras ella, sintiéndose como si estuviera en un sueño: tantos cuadros, tapices, velas… todo era igual a la casa de su infancia.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor, se sorprendió de ver a Camille con una bandeja en las manos y dejando tres platos con fruta picada sobre la mesa. La rubia lo miró y sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho verte de pie.

—¿Camille Belcourt? —preguntó Magnus confundido. En un principio había creído que estaría en alguna propiedad de Woolsey, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza de que aquella era la mansión de Camille.

—Así es. De ahora en adelante, te quedarás aquí—Magnus había visto solo tres veces a esa mujer, así que no entendía por qué ella lo estaba ayudando— Me enteré de lo que pasó con Alec, y no sabes cuánto lamento que hayan cancelado su boda. La verdad, me ilusionaba asistir al evento— el moreno apartó la mirada.

—Era lo mejor— respondió.

—Mirada al frente— ordenó Dot, y Magnus mecánicamente le hizo caso— Nunca apartes la mirada, le ayuda a los demás a descubrir cuáles son tus puntos débiles.

—Veo que ya conociste a Dot— comentó Camille sonriente— Ella va a estar muy seguido con nosotros para poder tratarte. Es mi psicóloga de confianza— la rubia miró hacia la mesa— Bueno, el desayuno está servido. Siéntense, por favor— las dos mujeres se sentaron, y un poco después Magnus también lo hizo algo incómodo —No te preocupes, no tendrás que usar esa bata todo el tiempo—dijo tomando una servilleta y ubicándola sobre sus muslos—Hay algo de ropa masculina aquí, perteneció a mi esposo, pero creo que servirá para que podamos ir al centro comercial a llenar tu armario.

—¿Esposo? —preguntó Magnus ya que, curiosamente, esa fue la parte de la frase que más le llamó la atención. La rubia levantó suavemente la barbilla y lo miró fijamente.

—Difunto esposo, Ralph Scott— corrigió. Magnus la miró fascinado, era claro que ese era el tema delicado de Camille, pero en lugar de hacerla ver vulnerable o débil, mencionarlo la hizo lucir más fuerte. Se encontró deseando ser como ella.

* * *

Más tarde, mientras Magnus estaba vistiéndose dentro de la habitación para poder ir al centro comercial, Camille llevaba su ropa con la intención de arrojarla dentro del cesto de ropa sucia, pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo en el bolsillo. Metió la mano y sacó el celular de Magnus. Lo encendió, y se encontró con un montón de llamadas perdidas. Sabía que todos en la mansión Lightwood debían estar buscando al moreno como locos, y lo último que quería era que pusieran una denuncia por desaparición, por lo que eligió uno de los números y marcó.

—¡Magnus! Gracias al cielo— esa era la voz de Jace Herondale— ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¿Para qué demonios tienes un celular si lo cargas apagado? ¡La próxima vez que te llame y me hable la maldita contestadora, te patearé el trasero! ¿Dónde estás? Por favor dime que no pasaste la noche durmiendo en un callejón o algo así.

—¿Hola? —habló Camille, y hubo un silencio en la línea.

—Em… perdón, número equivocado— Camille sabía que muy probablemente el chico iba a colgar, por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

—¡Espera! Soy Camille Belcourt, la diseñadora.

—¿Camille? — su voz sonaba confundida— ¿Magnus está contigo?

—Sí, se está vistiendo— de nuevo hubo un silencio en la otra línea.

—Y mientras mi hermano le grita a todo el mundo porque le duele haberlo perdido, ese idiota está acostándose con cuanta zorra...—Camille abrió los ojos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, nosotros no estamos saliendo. Magnus es un jovencito, yo soy mucho mayor que él, y además estoy de luto. Él se está vistiendo porque le presté algo de ropa ya que no traía nada consigo— Camille dio una profunda respiración— Mira, no te llamé para que me faltaras al respeto, sino para informarte de que Magnus está bien. Y me encargaré de que esté mejor, tiene una psicóloga que lo está ayudando, y ahora mismo iremos a comprarle ropa. Así que no tienen de qué preocuparse.

—¿Puedo hablar con Magnus?

—Se está vistiendo— repitió ella— Si quieres hablar con él, tendrás que llamarlo más tarde, o venir en persona. Pero te recomiendo a que esperes un poco más de tiempo, ya que hasta ahora está tratando de reponerse de lo que sea que Alec le haya dicho o hecho.

—¿Reponerse? ¿De que hablas?

—Digamos que tuvo una crisis psicológica, y está tratando de superarla.

—¿Una crisis? —Camille suspiró cansada. ¿Por qué ese chico era tan preguntón?

—Sí, y ahora tengo que irme. Magnus está bien, es todo lo que necesitas saber— y colgó, luego volvió a apagar el celular y se lo llevó consigo. No necesitaba tener los estudios de Dot para saber que todo el tratamiento se podía ir a la basura si Magnus se ponía en contacto con Alec.

* * *

Unos momentos después, Magnus y Camille fueron al centro comercial, más específicamente, a una boutique donde vendían los diseños de ella. Era ropa elegante, tanto para día como para noche, y los colores variaban de tonos cálidos a oscuros.

Magnus empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, eligiendo lo que iba a llevar, y Camille, al ver que todo lo que estaba escogiendo era ropa de noche, tuvo que intervenir.

—Magnus— habló—¿Qué es lo que siempre sueles usar? —el moreno pensó en la pregunta.

—Trajes oscuros y sudaderas.

—Ropa de noche— tradujo ella— ¿Sabes por qué la usabas? Por tu trabajo en Inglaterra, y luego te ponías una sudadera para estar cómodo en casa ¿O me equivoco? —Magnus la miró atento— Eso va a cambiar. El rojo pasión, el morado, el negro, el gris, el azul oscuro, son colores fantásticos, pero te recuerdan al pasado. Aprovechemos que no tienes nada de ropa, y hagamos un cambio total. Vamos por otros colores—la rubia le sonrió y se giró hacia otra sección de la boutique, una tan llena de vida que Magnus caminó hacia el lugar como un insecto atraído por la luz.

* * *

Jace estaba sentado en las escaleras de la mansión. Era de noche y tenía un poco de sueño, pero no podía irse a la cama antes de hablar con Alec. ¿Dónde se había metido su hermano? Tessa le había dicho que no estaba en la empresa, y Clary que no estaba con ella. Quizás fuera entendible que, por la situación, Alec decidiera perderse un rato y alejarse del mundo, pero de todos modos no podía evitar preocuparse. Además que el ojiazul y Magnus eran el uno para el otro, ya que este último también tenía el celular apagado.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, y Jace se puso de pie. Alec entró con la mirada perdida y tambaleándose de un lado para el otro. Desde la distancia, Jace sintió el olor a alcohol.

"Un bar" pensó, y no podía culpar al ojiazul. Era normal que un hombre ahogara sus penas amorosas con la bebida.

—Alec— habló y su hermano lo miró—Me tenías preocupado. No vuelvas a apagar tu celular ¿sí? —había un ruego en su voz, y Alec lo detectó, por lo que asintió.

—Lo lamento— dijo, y Jace sonrió. Ese parecía más su hermano que el chico que había dejado la mansión en la mañana—Descansa— Alec pasó a Jace, y empezó a subir las escaleras. El rubio estaba sorprendido, esperaba que su hermano volviera a preguntar por Magnus, pero quizás el alcohol realmente lo había ayudado a superar.

—Alec— volvió a llamar, y el ojiazul se giró para verlo— Encontré a Magnus— algo en Alec cambió. Sus ojos azules brillaron, y Jace podía jurar que las manos le temblaban de la ansiedad.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

—Está bien— confirmó—Pero no puedo decirte donde está— el brillo se apagó, y Jace lo lamentó, pero era lo mejor. Suponía que a su hermano no le haría gracia saber que su ex prometido estaba quedándose con la mujer que detestaba, además que podía malinterpretar las cosas, justamente como Jace lo había hecho cuando Camille lo había llamado.

—¿Él te pidió que no me lo dijeras?

—No, es algo que yo decido hacer porque creo que es lo mejor para ambos. La ruptura le dolió mucho, y ahora está recuperándose. Y tú… bueno, a ti te dolería verlo de nuevo. Pero te repito, él está bien— Alec asintió, y aunque no lucía feliz, sí un poco aliviado.

—Entiendo, gracias por decirme. Buenas noches— y volvió a girarse para continuar arrastrándose por las escaleras. Jace lo observó, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para volver a tener al Alec de antes.


	29. Capítulo 28

**¡Perdón! Perdón, perdón, perdón. Mi excusa es que estábamos en parciales, pero sé que nada justifica la irresponsabilidad, así que solo me queda pedir perdón :(**

 **Ya terminé con esa demandante responsabilidad académica, así que espero volver a la normalidad con esto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Un mes después**

Jace volvió a su casa después de un pesado día en la empresa, y se dejó caer sobre un sofá en la sala. Ahora que él e Isabelle eran oficialmente los que estaban a cargo de todo, tenían muchísimo trabajo que prácticamente les robaba todo el tiempo del día. Clary había dejado de ser la asistente de Alec para convertirse en la asistente de ellos dos, especialmente de Jace, quien era el que estaba más pendiente de informes y contratos y esas cosas que involucraban trabajo de oficina. Isabelle era más de ir a la planta de producción o a salir para ir a reuniones o conferencias en otras empresas. Ella se estaba encargando de la tarea de relaciones públicas.

Alec técnicamente no tenía nada que hacer, salvo llamar e ir cancelando todo lo que se había acordado para su boda. Tanto Jace como Isabelle estaban preocupados por dejarle esa tarea a su hermano, considerando lo afectado que estaba; pero cada vez que sugerían hacerlo ellos mismos, o al menos ayudar, Alec los echaba justificándose en que aquello era algo que él necesitaba hacer por sí mismo.

Quizás sus hermanos estuvieran la mayor parte del tiempo ocupados, pero no eran ciegos como para no notar que su hermano la estaba pasando muy mal. Se iba en las mañanas y llegaba muy tarde sin siquiera informar dónde demonios había estado, también tendía a gritarle a los empleados, algo que ya era sumamente raro en él; y lo que a Jace más le preocupaba: más de una vez lo había encontrado abrazando alguna camisa de Magnus, o acariciando con sus dedos alguno de los bastones de madera. Alec se veía miserable, pero al mismo tiempo se enojaba cada vez que alguien se lo mencionaba, por lo que todos en la mansión se habían convertido en silenciosos testigos.

Jace, sin embargo, quería hacer algo. Alec no le había vuelto a preguntar dónde estaba Magnus, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Por un lado quería que su hermano superara al moreno, pero por el otro sospechaba que ya era muy tarde para eso. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación del ojiazul. Ya había dejado pasar un mes desde que había hablado con Camille, y consideraba que aquel era el tiempo suficiente para que Magnus se recuperara de lo que sea que la ruptura con Alec había provocado en él. Ahora, era el momento de enfrentarlo.

Tomó las cosas de su ex cuñado y las guardó en una maleta grande, teniendo cuidado de no olvidar nada. Después tomó la maleta pequeña y guardó dentro de ella los materiales de tallar madera que habían estado regados por todo el suelo (Jace tenía la sospecha de que Alec había intentado hacer aquel oficio sentado en el suelo y no lo había logrado, pero como con todo, no podía siquiera mencionarlo). Y, finalmente tomó una pequeña linterna azul de la mesa de noche y la guardó dentro de su bolsillo. Le dio una última mirada a la habitación donde ahora sólo estaban las cosas de Alec, y levantó la barbilla, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que aquello era absolutamente necesario.

* * *

Jace no era como Alec, y a él no le aterrorizaba la mansión de Camille. Le parecía interesante, pero no le daba miedo. Se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de entrada, escuchando curioso cómo el sonido del timbre parecía retumbar en todas partes, como si la extraña música sinfónica hubiera sido reproducida con un parlante. Sabía que era tarde, debían de rondar las nueve de la noche, pero no tenía otro momento para ir. Afortunadamente, Alec aún no había llegado de donde sea que estuviera, por lo que tenía un poco de tiempo para entregarle a Camille las cosas de Magnus y preguntarle por su salud.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando, en lugar de Camille o de algún sirviente, fue el mismo Magnus quien le abrió la puerta. Su cabello negro había crecido, y ahora lo peinaba en picos, con algunos mechones blancos y rosas. Estaba usando una ligera camisa rosada, un pantalón blanco ajustado, y converse. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel chico elegante con trajes morados o azules oscuros.

—Jace— Magnus lució sorprendido, y luego sonrió—Me alegra verte— Jace duró un momento para salir de la sorpresa.

—¿Gracias? —. No estaba preparado para que fuera Magnus quien le abriera, y mucho menos verlo tan… bien.

—Pasa— Magnus se hizo a un lado, y Jace entró, arrastrando las maletas detrás de él. Magnus se detalló en la carga— ¿Trajiste mis cosas?  
—Sí— Jace dejó las maletas frente a él, y Magnus las miró como si estuviera reacio a tocarlas. El rubio no podía dejar de observar al moreno, encontrándolo demasiado diferente a la persona que era antes— Al parecer, no las necesitas, pero de todos modos son tuyas. Además, creí que quizás extrañarías tallar madera— aquello hizo que se creara un brillo en los ojos dorados verdosos.

—Lo hago. Le preguntaré a Dot si puedo volver a tallar madera.

—¿Quién es Dot?

—Mi psicóloga.

—Ah— Jace se cruzó de brazos. Quizás estuviera siendo egoísta, pero le hubiera gustado encontrarse a Magnus siendo tan miserable como estaba Alec— ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? Creí que no podías pasar de las cinco— Magnus sonrió.

—Aquello era tratable. Tuve que acostarme a dormir a la una y despertarme justo a las cinco por una semana, y después de eso mi horario de sueño se reguló—Jace frunció los labios.

—¿Y ahora te vistes de colores?

—Creo que siempre había querido hacerlo— aclaró Magnus— Toda esta ropa fue diseñada por Camille, y la verdad me encanta— Jace asintió y metió la mano en su bolsillo con un poco de rabia. Ya había visto lo suficiente, y ahora solo quería salir de ahí.

—En fin, aquí están tus cosas, y aquí tu linterna— se la extendió, y Magnus la tomó dándole una curiosa mirada.

—Gracias, aunque ya no la necesito—Jace rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera sé por qué vine. Creí que necesitabas apoyo o ayuda, pero veo que estás mucho mejor sin que ninguno de nosotros se entrometa en tu vida. Adiós— Jace iba a salir, pero Magnus le cerró el paso con un brazo.

—¿Estás enojado?

—¿La verdad? Sí. Después de todo lo que le hiciste a mi familia, creí que al menos tendrías un poco de remordimiento o algo. Las cosas en la mansión están horribles, y supuse que tu estarías peor, pero vengo a verte y resulta que no. Que en menos de un mes estas completamente recuperado y feliz solo porque te convertiste en el gígolo de una viuda millonaria como Camille. Así que continua con tu vida de ensueño mientras yo regreso al infierno que se volvió la nuestra por tu culpa— Jace intentó volver a irse, pero Magnus puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y empezó a guiarlo hacia la sala con fuerza. El rubio pensó en que el moreno en realidad parecía otra persona, ni siquiera lució ofendido cuando lo llamó "gígolo".

—Jace, tu eres mi amigo.

—No lo soy, y si no me sueltas ahora mismo te voy a romper la nariz.

—Y como amigo, te pido que no seas injusto conmigo— continuó el moreno, y ambos llegaron a la sala. Magnus obligó a Jace a sentarse al empujar hacia abajo su hombro, y luego él mismo se sentó al frente— Primero que todo, Camille y yo no tenemos nada. Ella me está ayudando, eso es todo.

—¿Enserio esperas que te crea que todo esto te salió gratis?

—Así fue, y a mí también me sorprende—Jace entrecerró los ojos hacia él. La verdad, la situación no estaba muy a favor de Magnus: era un prostituto joven y soltero, quedándose en casa de una mujer viuda y millonaria quien además le daba regalos— Te lo juro, nosotros no somos nada. Además… yo amo a Alec.

—Ja— el rubio soltó una risa seca y volvió al frente— Sí, claro.

—Es la verdad.

—Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de si alguna vez realmente lo amaste— Magnus frunció el ceño.

—No puedes decirme eso, tú mismo fuiste testigo de todo lo que hice por él. Y sabes que hubiera seguido haciéndolo si las cosas no hubieran terminado de la forma en la que lo hicieron.

—¿Ah, sí? — Jace se giró a verlo— Si realmente lo amaste por qué ahora luces como si…— pero se detuvo de golpe. Magnus se veía aparentemente bien, pero había algo, una pequeña sombra en sus ojos, un musculo tensionado en su mejilla, allí donde una pequeña sonrisa forzada pintaba su expresión a una relajada. Quizás Jace no conociera muy bien a Magnus, pero lo había visto cuando, mientras salía con Woolsey, le hablaba a Alec, y esas experiencias le habían enseñado a reconocer una expresión genuina de una falsa— Estás fingiendo— soltó.

—Estoy superándolo— corrigió.

—Esto es una fachada.

—No, esto soy yo intentando no mostrarte cuanto me duele escuchar de Alec. Llevo todo un mes preparándome para no mostrarme vulnerable ante nadie, mucho menos ante alguno de los Lightwood, y esta era mi prueba. Me duele, pero soy fuerte, y puedo soportarlo—Jace lo miró confundido, y de repente escuchó el sonido de unos tacones aproximándose a la sala. Giró el rostro y observó a Camille caminar hacia ellos, con una mirada llena de orgullo mientras miraba a Magnus.

—Eso estuvo excelente, Dot estaría muy orgullosa— alagó, y luego se dirigió a Jace— Es un placer tenerte de visita, Jace Herondale. ¿Quisieras tomar algo?

—Un whiskey— respondió aún confundido, solo pensando en deshacerse de Camille. La mujer desapareció a través de una puerta que seguramente llevaba a la cocina, y una vez que supo que ella no los escuchaba, miró a Magnus— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Camille y Dot me están ayudando.

—¿A qué? — soltó— ¿A fingir que no te duele? ¿A volverte una piedra? — Magnus lo miró seriamente.

—Jace, lo que pasó con Alec, realmente me puso muy mal. Me duele no tenerlo conmigo, y también me duele escuchar que él está sufriendo, pero no importa lo que me digas, no iré a buscarlo. Toda mi vida estuve para los demás, haciendo cosas por mi padre, haciendo cosas por Alec, pero ya es hora de que haga algo por mí. Estar aquí me hace bien, seguir los consejos de Dot me hace bien, y siento que estoy cambiando.

—Lo estás haciendo— confirmó el chico— Te estás volviendo otra persona.

—No. Soy el mismo Magnus, solo que ya no me rompo tan fácil— Jace tenía sus dudas. No sentía como si hablara con el Magnus que había conocido y con el que había hecho un trato. Quizás Magnus tenía razón y estaba siendo injusto con él al no estar de acuerdo en su avance, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo importante faltaba. Volverse fuerte era bueno, pero sonreír mientras te hablan del chico con el que estabas a punto de casarte, y con el cual terminaste hacía una mes, simplemente le parecía erróneo. Pero bueno, él no era psicólogo, y de todos modos, si aquello funcionaba para que Magnus no sufriera, entonces lo correcto sería apoyarlo.

—Me alegro por ti— respondió finalmente—¿Cómo trataron tu miedo a la oscuridad?

—Eso fue horrible— reconoció Magnus con una sonrisita— Dot me hizo apagar la luz, y con mis manos recorrí las paredes de la habitación a tientas. Me dijo que eso me ayudaba a convencer a mi cerebro de que estaba en un lugar, y no en un pozo vacío. Y al parecer funcionó— en ese momento Camille salió de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos. Dejó las bebidas frente a cada uno de los chicos, y después se despidió informando de que se iría a dormir. Jace estudió la despedida de Magnus y Camille, pendiente de cualquier indicio de que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no hubo nada, solo sonrisas sinceras.

Una vez que la mujer volvió a irse, Jace levantó su bebida y volvió la atención hacia Magnus.

—¿Y estás feliz? —Magnus pensó en ello, y tranquilamente dio un sorbo.

—No. Pero es lo que necesito— Jace asintió, y terminó todo lo del vaso de un solo sorbo. Ya había llevado las maletas, y había comprobado que Magnus estaba bien. Era hora de volver a casa. Se puso de pie sin dejar de ver a Magnus.

—Ya tengo que irme— algo en la mirada del moreno cambió, e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—Jace, dime, ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres cuando dices que las cosas en la mansión están horribles? ¿Es Alec?—Jace lo miró curioso, había asumido que parte de la rehabilitación del moreno consistía en no relacionarse con la mansión, pero quizás estaba equivocado. O quizás Magnus estaba rompiendo las reglas.

—Sí. Se va durante todo el día, vuelve solo a dormir, y cuando alguno de nosotros le habla, solo nos grita o nos ignora. La verdad, parece otra persona—miró a Magnus de arriba a abajo— Igual que tú, curiosamente—Magnus ignoró eso último.

—¿Y a dónde va?

—Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe— el moreno asintió pensativo— Magnus, él no sabe dónde estás. Sabe que estás bien, aunque no con quién o en dónde. Puedes estar tranquilo, pero te pido que medites la posibilidad de ir a hablar con él. Alec no lo dice, pero me parece que se siente culpable por lo que dijo cuando ustedes terminaron.

—No puedo ver a Alec— Magnus bajó la mirada, y de nuevo Jace comprobó que lo que había visto en un principio, había sido una fachada— No sé qué pueda pasar si lo veo. No me importa lo que tú pienses de mí, pero lo que él piense me afecta, y tengo miedo de volver a caer.

—Entiendo— Jace, viendo que su intento fue inútil, finalmente salió de esa casa, dejando atrás al actor colorido y curiosamente en paz. Aún estaba extrañado de la actitud de Magnus, debatiéndose en si lo correcto sería estar feliz por él y su tratamiento, o enojado en nombre de su hermano.

* * *

—¿Y has sabido algo de Magnus? —preguntó Jonathan con voz casual mientras Alec, sentado en una de las mesas del casino, tomaba una de las cartas en su mano y la dejaba sobre la mesa. Apenas escuchó el nombre del moreno, se tensó.

—No— dijo simplemente. Hacía un rato que se había terminado su quinta copa de whiskey, y ya sentía el alcohol haciendo efecto en su sistema. De otra manera, estaba seguro de que se habría puesto a llorar y a golpear la mesa. Esos días sin Magnus había sido una completa pesadilla, se había acostumbrado a sentirse amado y completo, ahora simplemente estaba muerto.

—¿Has intentado llamarlo? —Alec volvió a tomar otra carta y a dejarla con brusquedad. No quería hablar de Magnus, se supone que iba al casino para distraerse con el juego e intentar olvidar, aunque sea por unas cuentas horas.

—No, y no lo haré—respondió secamente, intentando terminar con el tema.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

—¿Y no lo extrañas? — Alec se puso de pie y lanzó todas las cartas sobre la mesa, haciendo que los demás jugadores dieran un brinco del susto.

—Ya no quiero jugar esto— informó, y se dio la vuelta. Jonathan lo miró sorprendido, había empezado a notar que ya no quedaba nada de aquel chico dulce y amable que Alec había sido en el pasado.

—Señor— intervino el encargado— No puede abandonar el juego, estamos a mitad de la partida.

—Puedo, y lo haré. Usted no va a obligarme a seguir jugando algo que ya no quiero jugar.

—Pero… eso sería una falta de respeto con los demás jugadores.

—No me importa.

—Alec…—intervino Jonathan mirando nervioso alrededor— Cálmate, son las normas, no puedes…

—Si puedo— respondió Alec. El encargado, al igual que Jonathan, también miró alrededor, donde las personas se aglomeraban a ver la partida. Luego levantó la barbilla.

—De acuerdo, puede retirarse, pero deberá pagar una comisión a los demás jugadores— Alec rodó los ojos y empujó todo su montón de fichas hacia los demás, luego giró y se fue de ahí. Jonathan fue testigo de cómo los otros tres jugadores se lanzaron sobre el regalo como perros hambrientos, y después de lanzarle una mala mirada al encargado, se giró para tratar de alcanzar a Alec.

—Necesito otro juego— dijo el ojiazul mirando ansioso a todas partes— Algo más efectivo, más difícil, que requiera toda mi atención.

—Alec, ya no tienes fichas— Alec parpadeó dándose cuenta de que era cierto, y luego caminó firmemente hacia la cabina de canje. La encargada le dio una mirada de reconocimiento y luego se giró hacia su computador.

—¿Cuántas esta vez? — preguntó. Alec metió las manos en sus bolsillos, pero no halló ningún billete. Con rabia escarbó dentro de su chaqueta, encontrándose con que también estaba vacío, y finalmente gruñó.

—No puedo seguir jugando, ya no tengo más dinero.

—Es una pena— comentó la chica, y volvió a girarse hacia su computador.

—Alec…—intervino Jonathan.

—Soy Alec Lightwood— soltó el ojiazul— Volveré a pagar, lo prometo— la chica levantó una ceja hacia él.

—Así no funcionan las cosas. Si realmente quieres que te prestemos dinero, deberás llenar un formulario con tus datos— Alec dio un paso hacia atrás. Si fuera él solo no habría problema, pero el apellido Lightwood también involucraba a sus hermanos y a sus padres, y no quería que de algún modo ellos terminaran afectados por sus juegos.

Sabiendo que ya no tendría caso, se dirigió a la salida del casino con Jonathan pisándole los talones.

—¡Alec, espera! —gritó el rubio tras él, pero Alec no aligeró su paso. Ahora solo quería volver a casa.

Estando en la calle y a unos cuantos pasos de su auto, Jonathan lo alcanzó y se plantó frente a él. Lucía agitado y ligeramente enojado. Alec se cruzó de brazos y lo observó expectante, a la espera de lo que sea que tuviera que decir.

—¿Te enojaste conmigo solo porque mencioné a Magnus? — Alec no respondió, pero frunció el ceño, dándole a Jonathan su respuesta—Está bien, lo entiendo. Perdón, no debí mencionarlo, pero ya ha pasado un mes y creí que lo habías superado— Alec no sabía qué contestar a eso, por lo que no lo hizo.

—¿Algo más?  
—Sí. ¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme realmente? — el ojiazul no se esperaba aquello— He notado que estás alejando a todo el mundo, menos a mí. Todos los días me llamas y me pides que vengamos al casino, y aun así no siento que me hayas personado. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme para que volvamos a ser los de antes? —los ojos azules se oscurecieron.

—¿Los de antes? ¿Te refieres al chico enamorado que como un idiota hacía lo que él otro quería sin tener la menor idea de que solo estaba siendo probado? —Jonathan hizo una mueca.

—Alec…

—Mejor no digas nada. No sé por qué te llamo a ti, pero definitivamente no es porque te haya perdonado. Ahora fuera de mi camino— el ojiazul pasó a Jonathan, se subió a su auto, y arrancó con rumbo a su casa. Jonathan lo miró alejarse por la carretera, y luego volvió al interior del casino con una sonrisa en su boca.

* * *

Alec, pese a la hora y que probablemente estaba un poco borracho, intentó manejar lo más firmemente que pudo hasta que finalmente llegó a la mansión. Volver a su hogar era una bendición y al mismo tiempo una tortura, porque habían hermosos recuerdos, pero también sabía que eso se había terminado. Es por eso que le gustaba ir al casino, un lugar al que Magnus nunca había ido, porque del resto todo, hasta el auto, le recordaba al moreno.

Se había propuesto intentar olvidar. No sabía nada de Magnus desde hacía un mes, y la incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo. No sabía si estaba comiendo bien, si estaba con alguien que lo cuidaba, si lo protegían en las noches para que la oscuridad no lo atemorizara, o al menos si había vuelto a sonreír.

Entró a la mansión y se dirigió a su habitación, a su mausoleo repleto de cosas del moreno. Pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar nada de Magnus por ninguna parte, como si lo que ellos habían tenido nunca había existido. Siguió rebuscando en todos los cajones y sobre todos los muebles, pendiente de cualquier cosa, al menos algo pequeño que le sirviera de recuerdo, pero no había nada. Por un momento el alcohol le hizo pensar en que todo el tiempo con Magnus había sido un sueño, pero luego se obligó a espabilarse y a pensar con claridad. Solo había una persona que sabía dónde estaba Magnus, y por lo tanto que pudo llevarle sus cosas. Alec frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

Nuevamente, entró dando un portazo y sin tocar, haciendo que Jace, quien estaba profundamente dormido, diera un jadeo y se incorporara.

—¡Alec…!

—¡¿Con que derecho sacas las cosas de Magnus?! —preguntó con rabia. Jace lo miró sorprendido.

—Pues…

—¡No tienes autorización de husmear en mi vida ni de entrar a mi cuarto! ¡No tenías por qué tomarlas!

—¡Pero son de él! — Jace lucía indignado.

—¡Él las dejó aquí!

—¡Claramente no tuvo otra opción! Después de esa ruptura tan espantosa ¿Creías que iba a volver para tomar sus cosas?

—No lo sé, y eso no es lo que discuto. El tema aquí es que entraste a mi habitación sin mi permiso y tomaste una decisión por mí.

—Lo hice por ti— Jace sabía que aquella excusa ya estaba muy usada, pero seguía siendo verdad— No te hace ningún bien aferrarte a un objeto material de alguien que no está muerto, sino que está vivo y está recuperándose. Además, creí que Magnus las necesitaría— la rabia murió, y Alec miró a Jace preocupado.

—¿Cómo que recuperándose? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. No sé muy bien los detalles, pero al parecer lo que tuvo contigo hizo algo en él, y ahora se está superando. De hecho, ya ha avanzado un montón. Diría que parece otra persona— Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que otra persona? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Con quién se está recuperando? ¿Es feliz? — Jace sonrió nostálgicamente.

—No creo que te haga ningún bien saber todas esas cosas. Mejor… ve a dormir— Alec quería hacerle caso, pero no estaba tranquilo.

—Jace, por favor, no me digas donde está, pero prométeme que está bien. Que no está sufriendo.

—Te lo prometo— Alec se irguió dispuesto a irse, en parte aliviado, y en parte dolido. Quería ser él quien cuidara de Magnus y quien lo llenara de felicidad, pero ahora alguien más lo estaba haciendo por él, y aunque se moría por saber, aún estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para estar seguro de que, si llegaba a enterarse de con quién estaba Magnus, nunca podría volver a estar tranquilo.

—Buenas noches— dijo, y se giró para volver a su habitación. Una vez que se fue, Jace volvió a dejar caer su cuerpo contra el colchón y cerró los ojos.

Alec entró otra vez a su habitación, y por primera vez, sintió que realmente estaba durmiendo solo. Ya no había nada de Magnus allí, ningún objeto al que aferrarse, era como si su prometido se estuviera despidiendo para siempre. Y él, todo lo que quería hacer, era olvidar.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Magnus movió sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano mientras que intentaba recrear una de las canciones que había aprendido en su infancia. Camille estaba de pie justo detrás de él, pendiente de cualquier movimiento bruco o incorrecto para corregirlo al instante, pero no hubo ninguno, porque si a Magnus se le olvidaba la nota siguiente, improvisaba. No era un genio en el instrumento, y quizás el ritmo no sonaba tan delicado como debería, pero vaya que lo disfrutaba.

Finalmente la canción terminó y separó sus manos del piano.

—¿Cómo lo hice? —preguntó.

—Sorprendentemente bien considerando que llevas años sin tocar— halagó Camille— Pero terriblemente mal para ser inglés—Magnus sonrió.

—Siempre he sido así, la música es una habilidad que no se me da. Pero la disfruto— la mujer asintió y caminó para sentarse en la silla junto a Magnus. Luego estiró una mano, y usando solo cinco dedos, tocó las teclas con maestría, reproduciendo un hermoso y delicado sonido. Magnus la miró embobado.

—¿Quién te enseñó a tocar?

—Ralph— el moreno dirigió su mirada hacia el piano. Quizás a Camille no le molestaba el tema, pero no quería ser inoportuno. La rubia notó el cambio— Magnus, podemos hablar de Ralph, no tengo ningún problema.

—No quiero que te duela.

—El dolor nos hace más fuertes. Tú deberías saberlo— "Buen punto" pensó Magnus. Y, aprovechando que habían tocado el tema, había algo que desde hace días quería preguntar.

—Dot no me dice mucho, pero el primer día me dijiste que ella era tu psicóloga personal—Camille asintió— ¿Buscaste su ayuda cuando Ralph murió?

—Sí— la rubia soltó un suspiro y miró firmemente al moreno. Esas eran una de las cosas que a Magnus más le gustaban de su nueva vida: Puede que él y Camille no se conocieran bien, pero sentía que allí había sinceridad, y que ella era totalmente abierta con él— Woolsey y Ralph vinieron de Inglaterra cuando ambos eran jóvenes, quizás Ralph tenía tu edad. Nos conocimos, y nos enamoramos. Yo siempre fui una mujer solitaria, pero eso cambión cuando lo encontré, vino a vivir conmigo, me hizo sonreír, me hizo pensar en un futuro a su lado, en tener un hijo, formar una familia. Ambos soñábamos con eso. Y entonces todo se acabó en un segundo. No hay nada más horrible que tener una probada de felicidad, y luego que todo se termine. Ahí fue cuando contacté a Dot.

—¿Y te sirvió?

—Claro que lo hizo. Como ya te diste cuenta, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace. Me enseñó a ser fuerte y a que no necesito que Ralf esté aquí para sentirlo conmigo—Magnus levantó sus cejas, eso le interesaba.

—Ah, ¿No?

—No— Camille sonrió— Quizás Dot algún día te dé la clave para que puedas superar a Alec— Magnus borró su expresión y nuevamente miró hacia las teclas del piano. Podía aparentar ser fuerte, pero no era necesario hacerlo con Camille, ya que ella día a día veía su progreso. La rubia decidió cambiar de tema— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que podría enseñarte a tocar el piano.

—No, gracias— respondió— Lo que sé, me trae hermosos recuerdos. No quiero aprender más— Camille asintió, sin embargo, no se dio por vencida. Se daba cuenta de que Magnus cumplía obedientemente todo lo que Dot le decía que hiciera, y eso estaba bien, pero sospechaba que no era sano que el moreno se quedara todo el día en la mansión sin hacer nada. Quería encontrarle algún pasatiempo para que no se sintiera como en un manicomio, solo viviendo para su tratamiento.

—Pero debe haber algo más. ¿Qué te gusta? —Magnus no tenía que pensarlo.

—Me gusta tallar madera.

—¿Enserio? ¡Eso es asombroso! Vamos a adecuar una de las habitaciones para que sea tu taller, y voy a comprarte todos los materiales que necesites. Te agradecería que me hicieras una lista—Magnus la miró sorprendido.

—No es necesario.

—Sí lo es.

—Camille, ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? — la rubia sonrió.

—Algún día lo entenderás— y con eso se levantó del piano— Voy a preparar la cena, y luego debo llamar a la secretaria de Woolsey. Al parecer quiere que yo aparezca en su programa del sábado por el estreno de la colección de esta temporada ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? —Magnus la miró y abrió los ojos. No había vuelto a ver a Woolsey desde que éste lo había traído a la mansión, y aquellos recuerdos ni siquiera estaban nítidos. Aun así sospechaba que ver a Woolsey, al igual que Alec, sería difícil para él. Algún día lo haría, pero aún no se sentía preparado.

—No, gracias. Aún no— Camille asintió comprensiva.

—Como gustes. Ahora, creo que prepararé espagueti…— y con eso se dirigió a la cocina. Magnus volvió a girarse hacia el piano y estiró una mano para tocar teclas letras al azar.

* * *

Alec continuó asistiendo al casino junto con Jonathan, aunque a este último aún no lo trataba como si fueran amigos. En realidad, era consciente de que el sentimiento de soledad que lo embargaba lo estaba llevando a dañar a los demás, por lo que prefería alejarse de sus seres queridos con temor de lastimarlos, y acercarse a Jonathan, por quien aún sentía un poco de rencor.

A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo buscaba distraerse con el juego, aun así notaba que el rubio realmente había tenido un cambio. Antes lo describiría como alguien irrompible, seguro de sí mismo, autosuficiente. Pero ahora se detallaba en la mirada de preocupación en su rostro cuando Alec le gritaba a otros jugadores, o en su expresión dolida cuando el ojiazul se portaba arisco o seco con él. Y todas esas acciones hicieron que en él naciera una pequeña esperanza de que quizás Jonathan decía la verdad y realmente estaba arrepentido de sus acciones del pasado. Aunque de todos modos, Alec sabía que el hecho de que estuviera arrepentido o no, no haría ninguna diferencia en él.

Sin embargo, Jonathan estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, y nunca se alejó incluso cuando Alec, cansado de todo, le pedía que lo dejara solo. El rubio lo acompañó al casino cada noche, bebió alcohol con él cuando sentía que la soledad era demasiado insoportable, e incluso le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa cuando Alec lograba ganar, cosa que empezó a suceder muy poco. El ojiazul era consciente de que había perdido muchísimo dinero jugando, pero también sabía que era imposible que se quedara sin dinero, es más, en su casa aún tenía la reserva de emergencia dentro de su estudio, por lo que ese aspecto no le importaba.

Era un sábado en la noche cuando, en medio de un juego de cartas, Jonathan empezó a insistir porque se fueran de allí.

—No me voy a ir, estoy a punto de ganar— replicó.

—Alec, has perdido cinco rondas— dijo Jonathan. Alec no respondió ante aquello— Además, pronto te quedarás sin dinero ¿No?

—No, aún me quedan fichas— Alec continuó jugando, y casi que pudo escuchar a Jonathan suspirar detrás de él.

—Vámonos, solo por hoy.

—Vete tú si quieres— tomó un seis de corazones de su baraja y lo lanzó sobre la mesa. No había nada que Jonathan pudiera hacer o decir para convencerlo de acabar con su pasatiempo de distracción.

—Necesito que nos vayamos juntos, tiene que ver con Magnus— excepto eso. Alec frunció el ceño, se puso de pie, y lanzó las cartas sobre la mesa. El encargado lo miró enojado, ya que no era la primera vez que el ojiazul rompía las reglas al abandonar el juego, pero Alec lo cayó deslizando hacia él todo su montón de fichas. Los demás jugadores parecían encantados con el obsequio, por lo que Alec tomó sus sonrisas como un visto bueno y se dio la vuelta hacia Jonathan.

—Escúchame bien, nunca te lo había dicho antes, pero ahora te prohíbo que hables de Magnus. No vuelvas a mencionarlo— el rubio lució sorprendido.

—Pero esto te puede interesar…

—¡Estoy tratando de olvidarlo! Por eso es que vengo aquí cada noche. Además ¿Qué puedes saber tú de Magnus? —aquello hizo que, para sorpresa de Alec, Jonathan sonriera.

—Más de lo que crees—Alexander entrecerró sus ojos, de repente curioso. Se supone que, para poder superar, debía dejar de pensar en él, por lo tanto la correcta acción sería ignorar a Jonathan y continuar jugando. Sin embargo, quería saber.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir de él?

—No te lo diré yo, vamos a verlo juntos— Alec sintió su corazón palpitar dentro de su pecho, y se maldijo al pensar de que muy probablemente todos esas semanas de "superación" no habían dado resultado.

—¿Vamos… a ver…a Magnus? —a pesar de todo, Jonathan encontró aquello divertido, por lo que soltó una carcajada.

—No. Oh, bueno, no es la idea, pero si quieres ir a verlo, yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo. En realidad, quería que supieras donde estaba— aquello dejó al ojiazul más confundido.

—¿Tu sabes dónde está Magnus?

—Sí, y si deseas saberlo, te puedo ayudar— Alec tuvo un milisegundo de añoranza, pero luego ese sentimiento murió. Había una razón por la que no había buscado a Magnus hasta ese momento.

—No puedo, Magnus sufrió mucho por nuestra ruptura, y verlo solo lo lastimaría más. Y a mí también. Jace me dijo que él necesitaba recuperarse.

—Sí, todo eso es cierto, pero ¿No quisieras al menos saber dónde está viviendo? ¿O con quién? — Alec si quería saberlo, pero sospechaba que aquello solo le daría poder a Jonathan sobre él.

—No. Mientras él esté bien, no necesito saber dónde está.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien? — la voz de Jonathan sonaba astuta, y Alec frunció el ceño. Magnus debía estar bien, tenía que estarlo, Jace le había prometido que lo estaba, sin embargo, ahora que escuchaba a Jonathan, tuvo miedo.

—Magnus… ¿Cómo está?

—No lo sé, eso tendrás que juzgarlo tú—Alec frunció aún más el ceño y se acercó a Jonathan para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa. Todos en el casino hicieron silencio y los miraron, pero poco le importaba, lo único que quería eran respuestas, ya que estaba harto de los juegos del rubio.

—¿Cómo está Magnus? —repitió con firmeza.

—Mira el praetor lupus esta noche— respondió Jonathan con toda la calma del mundo. Alec lo soltó con los ojos abiertos, con la realidad golpeándolo en la cara.

—Está con Woolsey— murmuró, y era un idiota por no haberlo deducido antes. Magnus no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir, salvo con su amante, y aunque el moreno había sido amenazado, eso no significaba que no pudo haberse tragado el orgullo y haberle pedido al periodista un lugar donde dormir. Si ese era el caso, Woolsey aún podría estar aprovechándose de él, usando su cuerpo para complacerse a su antojo.

—El programa empieza en veinte minutos— informó Jonathan.

—Me voy al praetor— Alec estaba pasando a Jonathan, cuando éste lo agarró del brazo— ¡Suéltame!

—¿Qué de demonios vas a hacer en el estudio del programa?

—¡A sacar a Magnus de ahí! Es obvio que Woolsey lo está obligando a permanecer a su lado, y no lo pienso permitir. No dejé ir a Magnus para que él se siguiera vendiendo—Alec intentó zafar su brazo, pero Jonathan no se lo permitió.

—Magnus no está ahí, y de todos modos te prometo que nadie lo está obligando a nada.

—Eso es imposible.

—Te doy mi palabra— Alec finalmente se soltó, y miró al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dónde está Magnus? —repitió, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

—El praetor lupus. Esta noche— repitió el rubio diplomáticamente. Alec gruñó, pero finalmente estaba rendido. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Magnus, al menos para convencerse de que estaba bien. Nuevamente intentó pasar a Jonathan para dirigirse a la salida, pero éste habló.

—Alec…

—No veré el programa contigo— replicó el ojiazul, y continuó su camino. Primero, aún no confiaba en Jonathan, y segundo y más fuerte, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. Si al ver el programa se enteraba de que Magnus estaba con Woolsey por voluntad propia, quedaría destrozado, y no quería romperse frente a Jonathan.

* * *

Alec entró a la mansión y se sentó frente a la televisión de la sala. Era plenamente consciente de que todos, lentamente, habían salido de donde sea que hubieran estado y ahora se encontraban detrás de él en silencio, pero poco o nada le importaba. Sus acciones eran entendibles puesto que él tendía a llegar más tarde del casino, pero al mismo tiempo entendía el hecho de que nadie hablara, y estaba agradecido por ello. Estaba seguro de que si alguien siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle o reclamarle, él se alteraría.

Después de unos incómodos y silenciosos segundos, el programa empezó con el desgraciado de Woolsey apareciendo en pantalla con un traje amarillo chillón y una radiante sonrisa. Alec, con solo verlo, rememoró las fotografías y el video, por lo que no puedo evitar poner sus manos en puños. Para distraerse, giró un poco la cabeza. Jace e Isabelle lo observaban desde las escaleras, con la clara preocupación en sus rostros. Jordan y Maia estaban detrás de uno de los sofás, mirando la televisión confundidos, seguramente preguntándose el porqué de que su amargado jefe hubiera llegado directamente a encenderla. Simón estaba parado en la puerta de entrada, y Alec contuvo las ganas de reñirlo, y en lugar de eso volvió su atención hacia el programa.

—Todos ustedes conocen a nuestra invitada del día de hoy— dijo Woolsey en la televisión— Así que por favor, un gran aplauso para la dama más elegante del mundo de la moda. Camille Belcourt— la audiencia estalló en aplausos, y Camille apareció caminando hacia su sofá con un vestido ceñido y negro.

—¿Por qué estamos viendo esto? — escuchó que Jace dijo desde alguna parte, rompiendo el silencio en la sala, y francamente debía darle la razón. ¿Por qué Jonathan le había dicho que mirara el programa si el invitado sería Camille y no Magnus?

Woolsey tomó delicadamente una de las muñecas de Camille y la guió para que se sentara.

—Bueno, mi quería, para nadie es un secreto que, más que una amiga, para mi eres mi hermana.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Woolsey— respondió Camille, haciendo que el periodista sonriera.

—Y por ello, estoy sumamente feliz de anunciar el próximo lanzamiento de tu colección de esta temporada. Cuéntanos sobre ello— Camille asintió.

—Por supuesto. Mi próxima línea de ropa, en la que llevo trabajando alrededor de un año, se titula "Los hijos de la noche" y su especialidad serán, precisamente, los trajes de noche. Últimamente tuve ganas de cambiar la colección y poner algo más vivo, pero la producción ya estaba en marcha y no podía hacer nada, excepto darle un toque especial a la ropa. Estoy segura de que a todos les gustará cuando la vean, con todo el equipo hemos estado trabajando arduamente…—Camille siguió hablando de sus grandes esfuerzos y de su gran trabajo, mientras Alec estaba ansioso por obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

—Enserio que no entiendo por qué estamos viendo esto— repitió Jace temerariamente, arriesgándose a que Alec lo riñera. Pero este no lo hizo, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando matar a Woolsey con la mirada. Podía imaginarse a Magnus en ese lujoso apartamento, siendo sometido quien sabe a qué trabajos entre los que se incluía tener que complacer al periodista. Hacia un considerable esfuerzo por no darle un puño a la pantalla.

—… todos esperamos con emoción ese lanzamiento— continuó parloteando Woolsey.

—Pronto entregaré las invitaciones— dijo la mujer, y sonrió— Oh, bueno, entregaremos. Afortunadamente, ahora cuanto con alguien que me ayuda.

—Muy eficiente, debo señalar— comentó el periodista, y luego se giró hacia el público— Para quienes no lo sabían, Alexander Lightwood y el británico Magnus Bane, cancelaron su compromiso de bodas hace aproximadamente un mes. Fecha que, por cierto, está próxima ¿No? — Alec abrió los ojos. ¿Por qué los estaban nombrando? ¿Qué tenían que ver con la conversación? Jace llegó en dos pasos junto a él y agarró el control.

—Quiero ver mi serie— Alec se puso de pie.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Jonathan Herondale! — advirtió. Jace lo miró sorprendido.

—Alec…—escuchó a Isabelle.

—No cambies el canal— le advirtió a Jace, y confiando porque su voz se hubiera escuchado lo suficientemente amenazadora, volvió a dirigir su atención al programa.

—Ahora Isabelle Herondale y Jace Lightwood son los que se están encargando de la empresa Lightwood— continuó Woolsey— Y Magnus Bane es el nuevo ayudante de Camille—Alec abrió los ojos mientras Woolsey se giraba hacia la mujer— ¿Cómo ha sido vivir con él?

—Es asombroso— respondió ella—Mi origen no es británico, pero amo la cultura, y tener a un auténtico británico viviendo conmigo es magnífico.

—¿Ah, sí? —comentó Woolsey con una sonrisita.

—Magnus, además de ser sumamente hermoso, también tiene la elegancia y la clase que por años ha caracterizado a los ingleses.

—Gracias por el cumplido— repuso el periodista— ¿Y la convivencia?

—Ya llevamos casi un mes viviendo juntos, y creo que ambos hemos llegado a conocernos perfectamente. Hay un par de cualidades de él que ciertamente encuentro encantadoras. Le gusta tocar el piano, bailar, tallar madera… para esto último tiene un talento excepcional. Y creo que él ha llegado a conocerme, a darse cuenta de que prefiero hacer las cosas por mí misma en lugar de contratar algún empleado, y en más de una ocasión ha resaltado mi sazón en la cocina— Alec miró a Jace.

—Tú lo sabías ¿Verdad?

—Sí— respondió su hermano. Alec sabía que no podía reclamarle no haberle contado, ya que se fue un mutuo acuerdo, sin embargo si podía reclamarle la mentira.

—Me prometiste que él estaba bien.

—Lo está.

—¿Viviendo con esa mujer? — Alec sintió la risa crecer en él, y luchó por contenerse, porque no quería liberarla con su hermano— ¡Ella es una bruja!

—Eso no lo sabemos, Magnus parece que…

—Está ahí por su voluntad— completó Alec, a lo que su hermano asintió. Algo dentro de Alec se rompió. Sabía que Magnus había resaltado lo bella que era Camille en más de una ocasión, pero nunca creyó que el moreno corriera a sus brazos. Si hubiera estado con Woolsey, él lo hubiera rescatado. Pero ahora que estaba con Camille y por voluntad propia, no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo dejarlo ir.

Sin decirle una palabra a nadie, salió de la mansión y se fue a un bar, creyendo ilusamente que el alcohol lo ayudaría a olvidar lo que sentía, pero no fue así. Estaba dolido, y estaba enojado. Las personas a su alrededor lo miraban curiosas, seguramente por lo extraño que era ver a un hombre tan elegante en un cuchitril de mala muerte como el bar al que se había llegado, pero poco le importaba.

* * *

Magnus era consciente de que justo en ese momento Camille estaba siendo entrevistada en el Praetor lupus, y que seguramente su deber como amigo era verla, pero tuvo miedo de que ver a Woolsey en televisión le hiciera rememorar todo lo vivido, por lo que prefirió irse a su habitación y llamar a Dot para consultarle al respecto.

Ahora, él estaba sentado en su cama mientras la psicóloga lo observaba desde una silla no muy lejana, penetrándolo con la mirada como si pudiera ver a través de él.

—Dime la verdad— habló Dot— ¿Alguna vez tuviste sentimientos hacia Woolsey?

—No— respondió sin dudar— Quiero decir, sí, claro que los tuve, cosas como rabia o impotencia, pero si te refieres a si alguna vez lo quise, pues no.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿El hecho de que él te haya amenazado?

—No— Magnus suspiró— No sé cómo explicarlo. Estoy enojado con él, sí, pero eso no es lo que me agobia. Es que él me tocó, y yo lo toqué, y nos correspondimos una y otra vez. Quizás para él solo fue placentero, un amante más, pero en mi caso se trató de volver a venderme y… no sé— Dot asintió comprensiva.

—Estás tratando de dejar atrás al prostituto— habló— Y Woolsey te vio de la peor forma. Entiendo lo que sientes, crees que con él los muros que hemos construido a tu alrededor, se van a derrumbar. Porque él te conoció de una forma muy íntima—Magnus asintió.

—¿Qué hago? Tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlo ¿No?

—No enfrentarlo, perdonarlo— Magnus la miró confundido, y la psicóloga procedió a explicarse— Has estado con muchas personas, y todas ellas las ves como manchas negras en tu memoria. Crees que la única forma de superarlas, es olvidarlas, fingir que no están ahí. Pero entonces ellas siguen existiendo, y si las llegas a ver, todo se habrá acabado. Es por eso que el secreto no está en olvidarlas, sino en limpiarlas. En dejar de verlas como manchas negras, como un impedimento para tu superación.

—No entiendo.

—Lo que trato de decir es que no debes olvidarte de todos con los que has estado, al contrario, debes reconocerlos, perdonarlos sinceramente, y valorar de que gracias a ellos, tu eres la persona del día de hoy. Y no me refiero al chico en recuperación, sino al ser humano con esperanza—Magnus bajó la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedo perdonarlos si ni siquiera me siento capaz de verlos?

—Puedes hacerlo. Lo que quiero es que no guardes rencor en tu corazón. Estamos limpiándote completamente, y creándote una armadura de hierro para que nunca nadie pueda volver a dañarte. Ten esas dos cosas en mente, y verás cómo lo que ellos piensen de ti cuando los veas, dejará de importarte. Porque lo único relevante, y por lo que estamos haciendo todo esto, eres tú—Magnus asintió, aquellas palabras tenían sentido para él. Si quería dejar el pasado donde pertenecía, necesitaba perdonar.

—Gracias.

—Magnus, tengo una pregunta para ti— el hombre miró a la psicóloga inquisitivamente— ¿Qué esperas de todo esto? Y me refiero a Alec. Sé que él, inconscientemente, destruyó tu orgullo. Y necesito saber si Alec entra dentro de ese grupo de personas a las que planeas perdonar, o si te vas a olvidar de él—Magnus pensó en ello. No quería olvidarse de Alec. Es verdad que lo había lastimado, y que su tratamiento era por él mismo, pero había un motivo por el que quería reparar todo lo dañado que tenía en su cabeza.

—No tengo que perdonarle nada, porque él no me hizo nada— respondió seguro— Pero quiero hacer todo lo que me dices para ser alguien mejor, y llegar a merecerlo—Dot asintió.

—Así que, al final, quieres regresar a su lado.

—Así es.

—En ese caso, el procedimiento con Alec es diferente. Esto de perdonar, como en el caso de Woolsey, solo funciona cuando no volverás a tener relaciones íntimas con él, y lo mismo con tus otros amantes.

—¿Y qué hago con Alec, entonces? —la mujer se acomodó mejor en la silla y lo miró fijamente.

—Te voy a ensañar algo nuevo, y se llama carácter. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, es natural que termines siendo el subordinado, atendiendo obedientemente a todo lo que Alec pida porque, al fin y al cabo, sientes que él te está haciendo un favor, porque no lo mereces. El carácter te ayudará a evitar caer en eso. Te hará un ser humano fuerte y digno, y ni siquiera Alec, la persona que amas, podrá volverte a romper otra vez. ¿Qué dices? ¿Listo para otra armadura? —Magnus escuchó a la psicóloga, y tuvo esperanza. Quizás, si se esforzaba, podía recuperar al ojiazul.

—Estoy listo.

* * *

Alec, media hora después, se dio cuenta de que la bebida solo hacía crecer la rabia, y ya no quería olvidarla, quería liberarse. Volver a la mansión no era una opción, no quería desquitarse con su familia, pero sabía con quien sí podía hacerlo, por lo que estando en el quinto trago decidió pagar la cuenta y salir de ahí.

Iba a hacer pagar al culpable de su infelicidad.

* * *

Cuando llegó al edificio de Woolsey debía de ser cerca de la media noche, por lo que estaba seguro de que el periodista ya debía haber terminado de grabar el programa, y con un poco de suerte ya debía estar en casa.

Subió por el ascensor hasta el piso correcto, y después de caminar por el corredor, tocó en la puerta del periodista. Unos segundos después Woolsey apareció en el umbral aún vestido con su traje amarillo, y la primera reacción de Alec al verlo fue agarrar el maldito monóculo sobre su ojo y lanzarlo contra el suelo, donde se hizo pedazos.

—¡Hey! —reclamó Woolsey al ver el cristal roto— Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a fastidiarme, pero nunca creí que te meterías con mis reliquias familiares.

—Eres un maldito gusano— escupió Alec con rabia— Nunca he odiado a alguien de la forma en la que ahora te odio a ti. Siempre te metiste conmigo y con mi familia, buscando destruirnos la vida con tus chismes, y aun así lo permití. Pero que te hayas metido con Magnus…

—¿Qué? — Woolsey lo miró divertido— ¿Acaso estuvo mal quitarle un poco de estrés a tu prometido? —Alec apretó los puños.

—No seas cínico. Tú lo obligaste a estar contigo. Lo amenazaste.

—Tal vez— confesó el hombre—Pero vaya que lo disfrutó— aquello fue demasiado. El ojiazul se lanzó hacia el periodista, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo en un golpe tan fuerte que seguramente a Woolsey le quedarían moretones en la espalda. Alec tenía toda la intención de golpearlo, pero dudó al ver que el hombre no ponía resistencia. ¿Acaso era posible que, muy en el fondo, Woolsey supiera que se lo merecía?

El periodista se dio cuenta de sus dudas y sonrió.

—Adelante, golpéame. Ya me hacía falta una buena historia, de todos modos— Alec lo miró confundido, e iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero antes de eso, Woolsey rodó los ojos— Te ayudaré. ¿Sabes cuál es mi parte favorita del cuerpo de Magnus? — Alec abrió los ojos.

—¡Ni se te…!

—Su pecho— cortó el hombre— Era tan suave, tan terso… Además ¿Ya has visto sus pectorales? —Alec apretó los dientes, haciendo que el periodista sonriera aún más— ¿No? Bueno, tienes mi palabra de que son asombrosos.

—Tú lo lastimabas, lo hacías sangrar. ¿Qué le hacías? ¿Lo cortabas? Eres un enfermo.

—Eso era de vez en cuando, solo para mantener lo nuestro entretenido—Woolsey acercó su rostro al de Alec— Hacíamos un montón de cosas con el mismo propósito. Tu prometido era muy versátil, e increíblemente bueno en todo. No tenía que obligarlo o ser brusco con él, Magnus simplemente llegaba y hacía perfectamente bien su parte.

—Cállate.

—Pero lo mejor de todo era las maravillas que hacía con su boca, y luego, simplemente tragaba todo de mí, como si se tratara del más exquisito de los manjares.

—¡Cállate! — Alec le dio un puño a Woolsey en la mejilla, el periodista giró la cabeza, pero apenas volvieron a hacer contacto visual, Alec volvió a darle otro golpe. No solo tenía sus palabras en la cabeza, sino también que lo veía en las fotografías y en el video, tomando al hombre que amaba y con el que se iba a casar. Woolsey lo había arruinado todo, y por eso era que no pensaba ser condescendiente con él.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Hola Alba! Me digo que voy a saludarte por aquí ya que no puedo responderte, pero siempre se me olvida. Gracias por leer, aprecio cada uno de tus comentarios, y me fue bien en mis exámenes, gracias por preguntar :)**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco a todos, estoy acostumbrada a tener unos cuatro o seis comentarios por historia, y en esta historia ya hay más de 100! Estoy sorprendida, enserio, muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

Magnus estaba en el estudio que Camille había organizado para él, pintando uno de los bastones que desde hacía mucho tiempo había terminado. El lugar era amplio y, a diferencia de muchos otros lugares de la casa, cuando era de día, era increíblemente iluminado por la luz natural que se colaba por los amplios ventanales sin cortina que ocupaban el lugar de toda una pared. Había un enorme escritorio de madera en el centro del lugar, en una esquina un enorme mueble con todos los materiales que podría llegar a necesitar, al otro lado una especie de baranda donde colgaba lo que ya estaba hecho, al lado de ésta tenía el área de limpieza con un lavabo, y junto a la puerta había una mesa donde Camille de vez en cuando le traía bandejas de comida sin llegar a interrumpir su trabajo.

En ese momento era de noche, por lo que Magnus estaba iluminándose con la lámpara en el techo. Dot se había ido hacía unos minutos, y él había decidido tallar en lo que esperaba que Camille volviera, ya que, al no haber visto el programa, quería preguntarle cómo le había ido.

Tomó la brocha y la pasó delicadamente sobre la superficie, pensando vagamente en que algo debía hacer con su habilidad. Primero, no era justo que se quedara viviendo con Camille para siempre, y segundo, tenía un montón de bastones que ni siquiera usaba ya que no había vuelto a fingir cojera. Quizás, podría venderlos.

En mitad de sus pensamientos, escuchó la puerta de entrada abriéndose con un rechinido, por lo que se quitó el delantal para colgarlo en un perchero, lavó sus manos y su cara, y luego se apresuró a salir. Se encontró a Camille subiendo las escaleras con una expresión cansada. La mujer miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con él, y sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aún despierto? Es muy tarde—Magnus no pudo evitar conmoverse. No es que nunca hubiera tenido a alguien que se preocupara por él (después de todo, su padre y Alec lo habían hecho) pero el hecho de que se hubiera ganado el aprecio de Camille a pesar de haber sido prácticamente desconocidos, lo alegraba. Según Dot, ese sentimiento se debía a la esperanza de ver que, después de todo lo que había hecho, aún era lo suficientemente humano como para, de algún modo, lograr encajar en la sociedad al hacer amigos.

—Te estaba esperando ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bueno, ya conoces a Woolsey, no descansa hasta preguntar lo que sea necesario para encontrar una historia— Magnus levantó sus cejas.

—¿Incluso contigo? —la mujer sonrió.

—Woolsey es Woolsey con todo el mundo— repuso, y continuó subiendo los escalones.

—¿Qué historia encontró?

—La tuya— Magnus abrió los ojos, y cuando Camille llegó a su lado lo miró precavida— No te molesta que te haya mencionado ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué dijiste de mí? —preguntó en lugar de responder. Habían muy buenas posibilidades de que Alec hubiera visto el programa, y más allá del hecho de que el ojiazul se enterara de dónde estaba, lo que le inquietaba era de que Camille hubiera mencionado su tratamiento, y todo lo que estaba haciendo. Se supone que había pasado muchos días colocándose armaduras, pero la idea era que Alec no supiera eso, porque entonces nos serviría de nada.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no hablé de tu tratamiento con Dot— Camille sonrió traviesa— De hecho, hice todo lo contrario. Hablé de ti como si estuvieras feliz de la vida, trabajando conmigo, tallando, bailando por todas partes. En ningún momento te hice ver débil— aquello se supone que debería aliviarlo, y de cierta manera lo hizo, pero también le dejó un sin sabor en la boca. Quería tener carácter ante Alec, nunca más quería sentirse menos que un ser humano, pero tampoco quería que Alec pensara que su separación no le había importado. Camille se dio cuenta de que él no estaba muy feliz, y borró su sonrisa— ¿Hice… mal?

—No— respondió, y se obligó a sonreír. No podía ser tan desagradecido con ella— No, gracias por no mencionar lo de mi tratamiento. No quiero que todo el país se entere.

—No quieres que Alec se entere— tradujo ella— Pero no te preocupes. A pesar de todo, Woolsey no fue tan cruel como para obligarme a soltar aquello. De hecho, cuando empezamos a hablar de ti, la conversación se enfocó en nuestra convivencia, es todo— Magnus se sorprendió ligeramente por lo de Woolsey, y nació en él un deseo de comprenderlo. Si no era mala persona ¿Por qué hizo todo lo que hizo? O al contrario, si era mala persona ¿Por qué ayudaba a Camille?

—De acuerdo, gracias—Camille parecía tener intenciones de continuar con su camino, pero Magnus quería saber más.

—Sobre Woolsey…—Camille lo miró inquisitivamente— Él siempre quiere sacar provecho de todo, así que… ¿No te preguntó por Ralph?

—Sospecho que ese tema le duele más a él de lo que me duele a mí— respondió ella— A Woolsey le emocionaba la idea de ver a su hermano casado, y también soñaba con jugar con sus sobrinos. De hecho, él y yo pasábamos largas horas pensando en qué nombres ponerles—Camille se acercó un poco y susurró— Y además, te confieso que Woolsey tejía mantas para los bebés. Le quedaban horribles, pero en ellas ponía todo el amor de un tío— Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír, y de cierta, conocer ese lado sensible del periodista, hacía que perdonarlo fuera más sencillo— Al final, él y yo quemamos todo.

—¿Y él no ha pensado en tener hijos?

—Cielos, no— Camille rió— Sería un mal padre. Un asombroso y juguetón tío millonario, pero un irresponsable padre—Magnus rió.

—Muy cierto— aceptó— ¿Sabes? Hubo una época en la que creía que Woolsey no tenía sentimientos, y cuando pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros, creía que lo había corroborado. Pero después de lo que me dices, ya no estoy tan seguro.

—Woolsey tiene sentimientos, Magnus— repuso la mujer— Solo que pocos de nosotros podemos llegar a verlo. Tú deberías reconocer una armadura—el moreno parpadeó.

—¿Es enserio? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Después de todo, perdió a su hermano mayor—Magnus pensó en Woolsey, en aquel hombre que lucía animado todo el tiempo, usando trajes chillones y llamativos para nunca pasar desapercibido. También pensó en él dentro de su rol como periodista, investigando, entregado a su oficio, y finalmente pensó en el trato, y en cómo lo había amenazado para satisfacerlo. Después de todo, se dio cuenta de que Woolsey no era una mala persona, lo de la amenaza aún le creaba dudas, pero el resto de sus acciones eran completamente entendibles si las hizo con una armadura puesta.

De hecho, se encontró queriendo ser como él. Era obvio que tenía un círculo de amistades, era respetado, importante, nadie nunca lo veía como alguien débil o vulnerable, y tampoco se atreverían a hacerle sentir inferior porque, de algún modo, Woolsey se había creado una imagen donde parecía que estaba por encima de los demás.

—Quisiera hablar con Woolsey— soltó, y una vez que lo hizo, se sintió aliviado. La iniciativa era un importante primer paso. Camille sonrió.

—Mañana te puedo acompañar. Ya era hora de que salieras de entre estas paredes. Me alegra verte aquí cada vez que vuelvo a casa, pero no creo que estar encerrado todo el tiempo sea bueno para alguna persona.

* * *

Jonathan revisó el reloj en su muñeca y luego frunció el ceño hacia la calle. Alec lo había llamado para decirle que se vieran en la puerta del casino, y estaba impaciente porque el ojiazul llegara. A lo mejor había seguido su consejo y había visto el praetor lupus, lo que significa que ahora estaba enterado de donde estaba Magnus. Si todo salió cómo lo había pensado, entonces Alec había asumido que Magnus y Camille tenían una relación, lo que significaba que estaba dolido, y eso explicaría el porqué de la citación. Le dio una mirada a la fachada de su casino y sonrió anticipándose a lo que muy probablemente iba a pasar. Ya había hablado con los empleados, y todo estaba listo. No había mejor venganza que destruir a Alec usando aquello que tanto daño le había hecho a Magnus, el supuesto amor de su vida.

Finalmente divisó el auto de Alec acercándose y borró la sonrisa de su rostro, debía fingir preocupación puesto que no era normal que te citaran en la puerta de un casino a la una de la mañana.

El auto se estacionó en la calle y Alec se bajó. Jonathan llegó hasta él dudoso.

—¿Todo está bien? ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

—Para que juguemos— respondió el ojiazul. Jonathan bajó ligeramente la mirada solo para hacer más teatro, y entonces se dio cuenta de que las manos de Alec estaban manchadas de sangre. Se olvidó de actuar y lo miró fijamente.

—Alec…—el ojiazul miró sus propias manos y las escondió detrás de su espalda. Jonathan soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza— ¿Mataste a Magnus? —Alec abrió los ojos.

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo?!

—Entonces… ¿A Camille?

—No maté a nadie— replicó el chico— Solo… me desquité con él. Y se lo merecía.

—Ah— Jonathan sonrió ligeramente—¿Woolsey, verdad? —Alec asintió— Vaya, después de todo, te has convertido en un chico malo. ¿Quién diría que el inocente Alec Lightwood iba a golpear al periodista más importante del entretenimiento? —Alec, nuevamente, abrió los ojos.

—¿Crees que Woolsey vaya a sacar una historia de esto?

—Es posible— Jonathan rodeó el auto de Alec— Pero esa debe ser la menor de tus preocupaciones en este momento. Lo más importante es ver si lo dejaste con vida. ¿Cómo estaba cuando te fuiste?

—Inconsciente— Jonathan hizo una mueca.

—Estoy en lo cierto, debemos ir a comprobarlo— Jonathan se subió al asiento de copiloto y Alec, sin saber qué más hacer, volvió a sentarse detrás del timón, solo que no arrancó. Lucía pensativo, y Jonathan lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué pasará si lo maté? —preguntó en un murmullo temeroso.

—Lo averiguaremos juntos. No pienso dejarte solo— respondió Jonathan, y luego Alec arrancó. El rubio observó cómo esas pálidas manos se aferraban al timón con fuerza, y pensó en que Alec le hacía su trabajo demasiado fácil.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Magnus se despertó temprano y bajó a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno. Quería, de alguna forma, demostrarle a Camille que estaba en deuda con ella por todo lo que la rubia había hecho por él. Primero tomó algunas frutas y empezó a picarlas para hacer una ensalada, pensó en que Camille amaría un desayuno al estilo inglés, por lo que le prepararía todo lo clásico y organizaría el comedor para que todo se viera supremamente elegante.

Se encontraba picando una manzana verde cuando su sorpresa se vio arruinada en el momento en el que Camille apurada atravesó las puertas. La mujer aún estaba en piyama, envuelta dentro de una enorme bata de seda, y Magnus, más que decepcionado por lo del desayuno, estaba sorprendido de ver a la rubia tan desaliñada.

—Magnus— dijo ella en una exhalación— Acaban de llamarme del hospital. Es Woolsey— el moreno dejó de picar.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Al parecer lo asaltaron, él opuso resistencia, y terminó muy malherido. Tengo que irme a verlo.

—Voy contigo— Camille asintió.

—Nos vemos en la sala en quince minutos— y con eso volvió a salir. Magnus, tranquilamente, tomó un trozó de manzana y se lo metió en la boca mientras caminó para salir de ahí. Finalmente iba a ver a Woolsey, y se lo tomaría con toda la calma del mundo; después de todo, no había hecho un tratamiento en vano.

Exactamente quince minutos después, él y Camille salieron de la casa y entraron al auto de la rubia. Magnus no podía evitar notar que Camille realmente lucía preocupada, tano que su perfecto cabello, en ese momento estaba ligeramente despeinado. Él, por el contrario, se encontraba pacífico. Se había tomado su tiempo en colocarse un jean y una camisa azul cielo, también había peinado su cabello, y algunos mechones estaban de colores. Se sentía seguro de sí mismo y bien. Estaba preparado para perdonar al periodista.

* * *

Por la preocupación de Camille, Magnus había creído que se encontraría a Woolsey de la misma manera en la que se había encontrado a su padre, es decir, con la piel magullada, lleno de vendas, y conectado a una máquina. En lugar de eso, Woolsey estaba acostado sobre la camilla usando una bata de hospital mientras una enfermera cortaba el trozo de gasa sobrante de un remiendo que le había hecho a un feo corte a lo largo de la mejilla.

El periodista miró hacia la puerta, y antes de que pudiera comentar algo, Camille se lanzó al interior.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

—Tengo moretones en todo el cuerpo. Afortunadamente, solo fueron puños— repuso el hombre. Magnus sabía que quedarse en la puerta lo haría parecer temeroso, por lo que entró a paso decidido sin despegar la vista de la camilla. Woolsey dirigió la mirada hacia él— Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Magnus Bane. ¿Vienes a agradecerme por salvarte la vida?

—¿Tú me salvaste la vida? —repuso con una sonrisa irónica— Creo que me perdí esa parte de la historia. Solo vengo a ver cómo el karma hizo su trabajo contigo— Woolsey entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Te has vuelto frío— comentó— Lo que te convierte en alguien mucho más interesante.

—Personas como tú me hicieron así— dijo, y Woolsey le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Había aprecio en esa expresión, y Magnus se dio cuenta de que Camille tenía razón: Woolsey sí tenía sentimientos, solo que no con todo el mundo dejaba caer su armadura. Ahora lo había hecho al darse cuenta de que él y Magnus eran iguales.

—Magnus ha seguido con su tratamiento— informó Camille, y Woolsey asintió sin dejar de ver al moreno.

—Eso veo—respondió. Magnus le mantuvo la mirada, demostrándole que ahora era alguien nuevo que no se dejaba romper tan fácilmente.

—En fin— dijo Camille, llamando la atención de ambos— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota de resistirte a un asalto? ¿Qué cosa material vale más que tu vida?  
—Fue en mi casa— informó él— El chico entró y me asusté, por lo que intenté defenderme. Me golpeó, y yo me desmayé. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba aquí. No sé si él me trajo, pero estoy terriblemente preocupado por mis pertenencias.

—Si quieres, puedo pasar a tu casa más tarde— se ofreció la mujer.

—Eso estaría de maravilla— respondió Woolsey, y luego frunció el ceño— Disculpe, ¿Cuándo tiempo más tardará en hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo? —le preguntó a la enfermera. Ella terminó de cortar la gasa, agarró sus cosas, y salió a paso apresurado—Ya era hora.

—¿Y pudiste reconocer al ladrón? —preguntó Camille, ignorando lo ocurrido con la enfermera.

—No— Woolsey se estiró sobre su camilla—Camille, querida, ¿Serías tan gentil de pasarme la botella de agua del mueble a tu espalda? —ella se giró, y mientras tanto, Woolsey le dio una mirada a Magnus y le guiñó un ojo. Esa acción no era coqueta, parecía más el tipo de guiño que se darían dos cómplices que compartían un secreto. El moreno estaba confundido, y no alcanzó a hacer alguna seña o algo por el estilo antes de que Camille estuviera de vuelta.

—¿Cuándo te darán de alta?

—Supongo que hoy mismo. No necesito quedarme más tiempo aquí—Woolsey recibió la botella y dio un largo trago. Mientras tanto, Magnus miró a Camille, y ella asintió entendiendo el mensaje. Era hora de que el moreno hablara con el periodista.

—Woolsey, estaré afuera— informó ella. El rubio bajó la botella y la miró sorprendido— Los dejaré para que estén más cómodos— y se giró. Woolsey miró a Magnus, y anticipándose a lo que fuera a pasar, dio otro trago.

Camille estaba camino a la puerta de la habitación cuando esta de repente fue abierta y nada más y nada menos que Alec apareció en el umbral. Todos guardaron silencio. Camille detuvo sus pasos, Woolsey bajó la botella, y Magnus miró al ojiazul con la garganta totalmente seca. Eso no le podía estar pasando, estaba listo para enfrentar a Woolsey, pero Alec era otra cosa. ¿Qué demonios hacía su ex prometido ahí?

—Que afortunado soy de estar en primera fila— repuso Woolsey con una sonrisa, y Magnus tuvo ganas de mirarlo mal, solo que no lo hizo, porque se supone que aquel comentario no debería importarle en lo más mínimo. Alec, en lugar de mirar a Camille o a Woolsey, tenía su vista pegada en Magnus, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algún movimiento.

—Alec Lightwood—habló Camille al recuperarse de la sorpresa— Es extraño verte aquí, pero supongo que Woolsey agradecerá tu apoyo en estos duros momentos.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, Camille— repuso el periodista desde la camilla—Además, dudo que Alec haya venido a apoyarme. Quizás a rematarme.

—No digas tonterías— respondió la mujer sacudiendo una mano hacia él. Alec aún tenía la vista fija en Magnus, y este no se inmutó, al contrario, intentaba probarse a sí mismo al no apartar la mirada.

—No son tonterías— dijo Woolsey— ¿Y tú no ibas de salida? — Camille pasó su mirada de Magnus a Alec y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Magnus, vamos a casa— el moreno la miró.

—No me iré aún, tengo que hablar con Woolsey.

—Puedes hacerlo después.

—No, no puedo— Camille lo miró inquisitiva, y Magnus dio un casi imperceptible asentimiento, dejándole claro que no necesitaba una coartada porque había decidido hacer frente a Alec.

—De acuerdo, te espero afuera— y con eso, pasó a Alec y salió de la habitación. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Alec parpadeó como si quisiera obligarse a salir del trance al que había entrado.

—Magnus…—murmuró.

—Hola, Alec Lightwood—respondió Magnus. Woolsey se dirigió a Alec.

—¿Necesitas algo de mí? Como te puedes dar cuenta, Magnus y yo tenemos que hablar— Alec volvió a parpadear confundido, y en menos de tres segundos ya había vuelto a salir—Que emoción ¿No estás emocionado?

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó Magnus.

—De que finalmente hablarás con él— Magnus, en realidad, no tenía nada que hablar con Alec. No aún—Como sea, ¿Qué querías decirme? —el moreno enfocó su atención en el periodista.

—No te conozco realmente, no sé lo que has vivido ni lo que piensas, pero cuando te veo, me veo a mí mismo en estos momentos. Lo único que nos diferencia, es que yo jamás hubiera amenazado a alguien de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste conmigo—Woolsey miró hacia al frente— Quiero perdonarte, pero antes de hacerlo, necesito saber toda la verdad.

—Cuando encierras lo que sientes, es difícil que alguien se acerque a ti genuinamente— habló el periodista— Pides una gran verdad, cuando la realidad es bastante simple: Te entregaste a mí, me gustó, tuve la oportunidad de tenerte bajo mi poder, y la usé—Magnus entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Estás seguro que no hay más historia? —exigió.

—¿Por qué crees que todo esto se trata de algún tipo de conspiración previamente elaborada?

—Porque las cosas salieron extrañamente en mi contra. ¿Cómo pudo Alec enterarse de lo que estaba pasando justo en ese momento? Se supone que yo no podía decirle nada, ¿Lo hiciste tú? ¿Todo fue una trampa para que no pudiera casarme con él?

—Tú ganas— Woolsey acostó su cabeza hacia atrás para pegarla contra la almohada antes de empezar a hablar nuevamente— La verdad era que todo fue para separarlos, pero no por idea mía. En realidad, que tú y Alec estén juntos o separados me es indiferente. Yo ayudé porque me habían prometido una gran historia, y como nunca me la entregaron, dejé de ser parte del trato y decidí crear algo por mi cuenta. Por eso estoy como estoy— Magnus lo miró confundido.

—¿De quién fue la idea?—Woolsey sonrió.

—Jonathan.

—Idiota— Magnus miró hacia un lado mientras apretaba sus dientes. En realidad, en retrospectiva, era bastante obvio que ese desgraciado no los iba a dejar en paz, no después de que lo hubieran desenmascarado en la mansión meses atrás. Y lo peor de todo, era que le habían dado gusto. Él y Alec se habían separado.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada contra Jonathan. No sabía dónde encontrarlo, en realidad ni siquiera lo conocía, solo lo había visto dos veces en toda su vida: en la primera había creído que era un trabajador de la empresa, y la segunda fue durante una milésima de segundo antes de que Jace lo hubiera sacado a rastras de la biblioteca.

—¿Y cuál fue la historia que creaste? —añadió.

—Alec Lightwood vio mi programa y se enteró de que empezaste a salir con Camille apenas terminaste tu compromiso con él. Se enojó conmigo porque yo fui quien reveló la verdad, así que llegó a mi casa a agredirme, y por eso terminé en el hospital— Magnus convirtió su boca en una línea.

—Camille y yo no estamos saliendo.

—Eso es difícil de creer.

—¿En realidad crees que alguien se va a tragar esa historia? Alec es demasiado tranquilo como para agredirte— Woolsey levantó sus cejas.

—Magnus, no es un invento, es real. No fue ningún ladrón quien me golpeó, fue Alec—el moreno se sorprendió, sin embargo, no lo reflejó. Le costaba creer que el Alec que había conocido era capaz de mandar a un hombre al hospital, pero también sabía que muy probablemente estaba herido, y cuando alguien estaba herido, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Al fin una historia verdadera— comentó impasible.

—Sí, pero puedo no publicarla si tú finges tener una relación con Camille—añadió el periodista astutamente. Magnus sonrió irónico.

—Nunca volveré a ceder ante una amenaza, ya no soy el mismo de antes. Haz lo que quieras, publica tu historia. Si resulta ser mentira, es tu carrera la que estará en juego, y si es verdad, pues todo será solamente culpa de Alec y de su incapacidad de afrontar sus problemas sin desquitarse con los demás— Woolsey levantó sus cejas.

—Vaya… ¿Es enserio?

—Completamente. Nadie va a volver a subordinarme, muchos menos tú, porque, después de todo, vine a decirte que no te guardo rencor ni te tengo miedo.

—Pues ya que estamos sincerándonos, voy a confesar que empezaste a agradarme en algún momento—aquello también lo sorprendió, y está vez no trató de disimularlo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, primero me conmovió lo que eras capaz de hacer por Alec, luego me indignó los planes que Jonathan tenía para ti, y ahora estoy completamente excitado del hombre frío que está parado a mi lado— Magnus ignoró eso último, y se concentró en la parte de la confesión que le había llamado la atención.

—¿Cuáles eran los planes que Jonathan tenía para mí?

—Ponerte a trabajar en un prostíbulo en Milán— soltó el rubio como si fuera lo más sucio del mundo— ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Trabajar en un cuchitril ordinario y de mala muerte con todo el potencial que tienes? —Magnus tuvo ganas de estremecerse, pero no lo hizo.

—En ese caso, supongo que debo agradecerte por haberme llevado con Camille en lugar de enviarme a Milán.

—Estamos a mano, entonces— contestó Woolsey, y Magnus asintió. Era claro que no había ganado a un amigo, pero sí había perdido a un oponente. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, había logrado tratar a Woolsey, y lo había hecho con toda la dignidad del caso. De pronto ya no estaba nervioso, estaba preparado y se sentía seguro; iba a salir de esa habitación, e iba a demostrarle a Alec que él ya no era el Magnus de antes.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

Alec se salvó de tener una posible charla incómoda con Camille, ya que apenas salió de la habitación del hospital, la mujer rubia se puso de pie y le pidió que le dijera a Magnus que lo esperaría en la cafetería para volver a casa. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pasar aquel mensaje, pero ciertamente era preferible a quedarse cara a cara con Camille, aguantándose los celos de saber que era ella quien había estado viviendo con Magnus por todo un mes.

El ojiazul se sentó en una se las sillas del corredor y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Woolsey. Aún estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que, después de todo lo que había pasado, vería a Magnus visitando al periodista. Debía resaltar que, a primer vistazo, había sentido que estaba soñando y no se había detallado en nada; pero cuando Magnus lo llamó por su nombre completo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en el moreno. Aparte del hecho de que estaba vistiendo alegremente con ropa diseñada por Camille, también su expresión pareció haber cambiado. Ya no había humildad, había mirado a Alec directamente a los ojos y con la barbilla levantada. Aunque, de todos modos, quizás solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Sea como fuere, muy pronto lo descubriría. Magnus, en algún momento, debía atravesar esa puerta. Le daba curiosidad qué era lo que el moreno debía hablar con Woolsey, pero lo que más lo carcomía, era la necesidad de estar seguro de que Magnus estaba bien. Quizás no tenía derecho porque él mismo lo había sacado de su vida, y quizás Magnus lo odiaba, pero necesitaba saber, al menos para estar tranquilo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente la puerta se abrió, y Magnus salió. Alec contuvo el aliento, finalmente el momento había llegado, y el hecho de que su ex prometido se viera tan hermoso no ayudaba a nada en sus nervios.

—Bonito cabello— comentó porque fue lo primero que cruzó su mente, y porque tenía la mala costumbre de ser absolutamente sincero. Magnus parpadeó y llevó una mano a su cabeza, como si quisiera comprobar de qué colores tenía los mechones ese día. Eran magenta, lavanda y azul. Alec no estaba seguro, pero creía que aquellos eran los colores de la bandera del orgullo bisexual.

—Gracias—respondió Magnus, pero no hubo sonrisa. Era como si el Magnus que se sentía halagado cuando Alec le hacía un cumplido, hubiera muerto. El ojiazul miró hacia sus manos sobre su regazo, sin tener la menor idea de qué debía decir ahora—¿A que viniste? —añadió el moreno. Alec no quería confesarle que había tenido la intención de venir a disculparse con Woolsey, porque sus acciones violentas no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso.

—A hablar con Woolsey— respondió. No era mentira, pero faltaba verdad.

—A disculparte con él después de golpearlo— replicó Magnus, y Alec lo miró sorprendido— Ya no hay necesidad de que ocultemos la peor parte de nosotros mismos ¿No? —el ojiazul, por primera vez, entendió a Magnus. Que la persona que querías se enterara de tus peores errores se sentía como estar desnudo, totalmente expuesto y vulnerable a lo que podría llegar a pensar de ti. Solo que había una gran diferencia entre dejarse llevar por la ira y golpear a un hombre que ciertamente se lo merecía, a convertirse en el compañero sexual de alguien solo porque no conoces otro método de canje.

Magnus notó el silencio de Alec, pero no hizo comentario al respecto.

—No te preocupes, Woolsey no sacará una historia de esto. Estoy seguro—añadió en su lugar.

—Tú…— "¿Hiciste un trato con él?" se vio tentado a preguntar, pero no lo hizo al darse cuenta de que eso podría ofender a Magnus. Sin embargo, no tuvo que terminar la frase para que Magnus entendiera lo que quería decir.

—No— respondió impasible— Si publica esto, no tendrá ningún poder sobre ti. Por eso es que no lo hará. Él te necesita todo el tiempo, porque las noticias sobre ti es lo que le da de comer—Alec, a pesar de que estaba muriéndose de los nervios, estaba sorprendido. Casi no reconocía a la persona que tenía parada frente a él.

—Magnus— se puso de pie mientras Magnus lo miraba inquisitivo—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y que quizás estás molesto, pero aun así quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que pasó y lo que dije la última vez que nos vimos.

—No te disculpes, tenías razón—Alec parpadeó.

—No tenía ningún derecho de juzgarte.

—Siempre has sido sincero, no podría molestarme por eso—y con solo esas palabras, Alec quedó desarmado. Magnus no lo odiaba, aunque tampoco podría decir a ciencia cierta que seguía queriéndolo. A diferencia de él mismo, el moreno lucía tranquilo.

—¿Estás bien? —soltó— Es que… estás diferente.

—¿Y eso es malo? Creí que querías que cambiara.

—Sí, pero…—no sabía que más decir, por lo que simplemente guardó silencio. Magnus esperó a que dijera algo más, pero como no lo hizo, decidió tomar la conversación por su cuenta.

—Supongo que ya te enteraste de que estoy viviendo con Camille, en caso de que te preocupara dónde estaba.

—¿Estás saliendo con ella? —preguntó inevitablemente, y a penas las palabras dejaron su boca, se arrepintió.

—No, y te agradecería que dejaras de insinuar que todo lo que tengo para ofrecer al mundo es solo sexo—Alec hizo una mueca.

—Yo no… perdón—tomó aire, y lo soltó lentamente. Quizás haber decidido hablar con Magnus no fue la mejor de sus ideas— No sé si sepas, pero mañana era el día de nuestra boda.

—¿Ah, sí? La verdad, no lo recordaba— Alec lo miró, y Magnus procedió a aclararse— No salgo mucho.

—¿Camille te tiene encerrado? —se apresuró a soltar, quizás desesperado por buscar algo que estuviera mal.

—Claro que no. No he salido por mí— "Por supuesto" pensó Alec "Lo de la recuperación"

—¿Y cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? Jace me dijo que estabas recuperándote— por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, Magnus mostró un sentimiento, y esa fue la sorpresa.

—¿Jace te dijo?

—Sí. No entró en detalles, pero me quedó claro de que te lastimé.

—Lo hiciste, pero ya estoy bien— Alec asintió un poco aliviado— Estuve viendo a una psicóloga, ella me ayudó a digerirlo todo. La muerte de mis padres, mi temor a la oscuridad, mi vida como trabajador sexual, nuestro rompimiento, e incluso lo de mi horario de sueño—Alec recibió aquella noticia como un golpe bajo.

—Entonces estás mejor ahora que conmigo—Magnus no respondió aquello, pero Alec no necesitaba que lo hiciera—Creo que… iré a ver a Woolsey— su voz sonaba desanimada, y miró hacia la puerta con intenciones de caminar hacia allí.

—Alec, ya no soy el de antes— volvió a repetir Magnus— ¿No fue esa la razón por la que decidiste terminar conmigo? —Alec lo miró sin entender muy bien qué era lo que quería decir, pero antes de poder preguntar, Camille apareció junto a ellos.

—¡Aquí estas! — habló la rubia hacia Magnus, quien se giró a verla— Te estaba esperando en la cafetería cuando recibí una llamada que seguramente te alegrará. Era Raphael Santiago.

—¿Quién es Raphael Santiago? —preguntó Magnus, y Alec abrió la boca para responderle como siempre había hecho, pero Camille habló primero, y él unió sus labios. Aquella situación, aunque cotidiana y seguramente insignificante, fue un recordatorio de que Magnus ya no era su prometido.

—Dueño de una compañía de diseño de interiores—respondió la mujer— Al parecer vio el programa de Woolsey anoche, y ahora quiere ver tu trabajo.—Alec observó a Magnus. En un pasado, aquella noticia lo hubiera alegrado hasta el punto de ponerse a saltar, pero ahora simplemente levantó sus cejas sorprendido.

—Wow, eso es asombroso—dijo Magnus.

—Lo es. Se está dirigiendo a casa ahora ¡Tenemos que volver! — Camille se acercó y tomó el codo de Magnus para llevárselo, mientras éste le daba una mirada indescifrable a Alec. El ojiazul bajó ligeramente la cabeza, en un vano intento por que el moreno no lo tomara en cuenta. La noticia de Camille era algo asombroso, así como todo lo demás que ella había hecho. Claramente, la rubia era mejor oportunidad que él mismo.

—Alec— no creyó que Magnus lo llamaría, por lo que lo miró sorprendido— Aún tengo que hablar contigo.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar— respondió, y miró a Camille— Ve con ella— por una milésima de segundo, le pareció ver algo en esos ojos dorados verdosos, pero tan rápido como apareció, se extinguió.

—Bien—dijo Magnus, y se giró para avanzar por el corredor con Camille a su lado. Alec los observó irse, caminando tan cerca uno del otro que fácilmente podrían pasar por una pareja cualquiera. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que entre ellos dos no había nada, y luego se giró para entrar a la habitación de Woolsey. Definitivamente, aquel encuentro con Magnus había sido horrible.

* * *

El periodista estaba acostado sobre la cama jugando con una venda que envolvía su codo. Levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia de alguien más, y al ver a Alec ahí parado bajó el brazo y se irguió aparentando elegancia.

—Woolsey— habló el ojiazul y se acercó a él—Aunque las razones por las que te hice esto aún están ahí, y también aunque crea que jamás recibirás todo lo que te mereces, soy consciente de que esta no fue la forma— Woolsey sacudió una mano hacia él.

—Olvida eso, no necesito tus disculpas. Necesito una maldita historia, y la necesito ya. ¿Qué hablaron tú y Magnus? Y no me vayas a salir con que apenas cruzaron miradas— Alec tardeó un segundo en procesar aquello, y cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te lo diría?

—Luego que por qué los amenazo— bufó el rubio y volvió a dejarse caer contra las almohadas—Escucha, la verdad es que tú no me importas. No me interesa ser tu amigo, y aunque ser tu enemigo es tentador, tampoco me interesa. Todo lo que me importa es que eres una especie de celebridad, y tu vida le interesa a la gente. Ahora, si no me vas a decir algo digno de una publicación, te pediré que te retires. Tus disculpas no me sirven de nada— el ojiazul lo miró escéptico.

—Es cierto lo que dicen, tú no sientes nada.

—Sé que no te incumbe, pero en realidad sí lo hago. Tengo empatía con las personas que encuentro parecidas a mí. Tu ex prometido, por ejemplo—Alec frunció el ceño.

—Magnus no se parece en nada a ti.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el periodista con una sonrisa astuta, y Alec no respondió inmediatamente, porque quizás, solo quizás, el Magnus con el que había hablado hacía un momento sí tenía algo de parecido al hombre en la camilla.

—¿Qué le pasó a Magnus? —respondió en su lugar— ¿Fue esa psicóloga?

—No. Dot solo indica qué se debe hacer, muestra el camino. Es cada persona quien decide de qué manera tomar sus consejos y actuar, basado en la experiencia propia. En otras palabras, lo que Magnus es hoy, es el resultado de lo que tú hiciste con él.

—Yo nunca…

—O lo que no hiciste— añadió— Presionarlo a planear una boda sin siquiera darle tiempo de procesar la transición de ser un prostituto a un prometido, por ejemplo—Alec pasó saliva— O, y este me encanta, que la única persona que de algún modo podía hacerlo sentir "puro" le echó en cara que nunca dejaría de ser ese hombre del pasado.

—¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?

—Porque fui yo quien se encontró a Magnus saliendo del hotel Dumort, luego lo dejé con Camille, y también llevé a la psicóloga, con quién he estado hablando para ver cómo va progresando. No espero el perdón de nadie, pero creo que mis acciones al menos logran redimir parte de lo que he hecho ¿En cambio que te ha redimido a ti? ¿Pasar horas metido en los juegos de azar? —Alec abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿Acaso importa? Ahora, si no tienes una historia que contarme, retírate. Exactamente en cinco minutos va a venir mi doctor a revisar las heridas, y debo confesar que sus ojos dorados me desarman completamente—Woolsey llevó una mano a su cabeza y empezó a peinar su cabello rubio con los dedos, como si buscara una apariencia más presentable. Alec giró y salió de allí, y Woolsey, una vez solo, suspiró y bajó su mano. Estuvo hecho, no podía meterse e ir en contra de los planes de Jonathan, pero dejar semillitas en Alec era otra cosa. Aquel fue un pequeño empuje, y esperaba que el ojiazul no fuera tan idiota como para no lograr captar el mensaje.

* * *

Alec salió del hospital y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia el lugar donde había estacionado su auto, y donde Jonathan lo esperaba en el interior. Woolsey le había hecho darse cuenta de que había cometido muchos errores con Magnus, y que por ello necesitaba redimirse. Y ya sabía qué iba a hacer: Era claro que Magnus estaba mucho mejor con Camille, siendo atendido como lo necesitaba, y con oportunidades de salir adelante. Él, aunque lo amaba, nunca hizo algo así por el moreno, por lo que simplemente se haría a un lado. Le daría a Magnus la oportunidad de ser feliz lejos de él.

Llegó al auto y se subió detrás del volante.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Jonathan— ¿Pudiste convencer a Woolsey de que no te publicara?

—No lo hará— respondió.

—¿Pasa algo? Te veo decaído—Alec lo miró.

— Magnus estaba ahí— el rubio parpadeó sorprendido, y luego volvió la vista al frente.

—Vaya. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Quiero decir, si Woolsey lo amenazaba, lo normal sería que lo odiara ¿Por qué iría a visitarlo?

—No lo sé— Alec suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza contra el asiento.

—Quizás no lo odia— comentó Jonathan— Quizás solo le tiene un pequeño resentimiento y ya. Quizás realmente no le importa el hecho de que su boda se haya cancelado. Quizás…— Alec lo miró, y el rubio sonrió avergonzado— Perdón, estoy divagando.

—Está bien— el ojiazul volvió a dejar caer la cabeza, con las palabras de Jonathan aún en su cabeza. En realidad, después de hablar con un Magnus tan indiferente, no podía creer otra cosa salvo que no le dolía la separación, o al menos no le dolía tanto como a él.

—Alec, no te pongas así.

—Es que… esperaba algo diferente de nuestro reencuentro. ¿Era mucho pedir que él corriera por el corredor y se lanzara a mis brazos?

—¿Después de todo lo que han pasado? Sí— Alec sonrió nostálgicamente.

—Lo sé, soy un idiota.

—No, no lo eres— el ojiazul giró la cabeza para enfocar al rubio— No te sientas culpable. Lo que les está pasando, no es tu culpa, es de él. Jugó contigo, te mintió, se alió con tu hermano, y luego simplemente desapareció por todo un mes para finalmente visitar al hombre que tanto daño les hizo a los dos. Esas cosas no se hacen.

—¿Te puedo decir algo que quizás suene un poco sentimental? —Jonathan asintió— Mañana era el día de nuestra boda, y eso es importante para mí. Pero él ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—¿Lo ves? Esas cosas no se hacen— Alec cerró los ojos— No te martirices por eso. ¿Qué tal si vamos a distraernos?

—Lo necesito— respondió el ojiazul, y abrió los ojos para arrancar.

* * *

Izzy terminó de dejar un emparedado en la portería, y luego se encaminó al interior de la mansión. Extrañaba la época en la que podía caminar con el chico por los jardines, o cuando charlaban sentados en la sala mientras Jordan les traía comida. Ahora, con las nuevas exigencias de Alec, Simón no podía retirarse de su puesto de trabajo, Maia debía ser la encargada de limpiar y servir la comida, y Jordan pasaba el tiempo en la cocina, haciendo gala de su carrera.

Se supone que nunca nada sería como estar en casa, pero en ese momento, su hogar apestaba. Que Jace y ella fueran los encargados de la empresa no significaba que Alec hubiera dejado de ser el mayor, y por lo tanto el encargado de la mansión.

Apenas cruzó el umbral, recibió una llamada entrante. Era su madre. Suspiró para calmar su respiración y contestó.

—Mamá— sabía que su voz había sonado tensa. Adoraba a sus padres, pero a veces sentía que ellos, en especial su madre, exigían absoluta perfección, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—Izzy ¿Cómo está Alec?

—¿Por qué?

—Jace nos llamó para informarnos que la boda se había cancelado, pero no nos quiso dar detalles ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Magnus le rompió el corazón a nuestro hijo? ¡Sabía que ese muchacho no era de fiar!

—No…—¿Qué les diría? La verdad era demasiado confusa— En realidad, diría que mutuamente descubrieron que no eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Alec está bien, sigue con nosotros y nos ayuda cuando lo necesitemos en cosas de la empresa. No tengo idea de lo que pasó con Magnus, pero supongo que volvió a Inglaterra— definitivamente aquello era mejor que soltar "Alec desaparece todos los días, y Magnus se volvió el amante de una mujer mayor"

—¿Enserio? ¿Pero tu hermano está triste?

—Lo natural, ya sabes. Era su boda, después de todo. Ya se le pasará.

—¿Segura? Mira que mañana era el día, y tu padre y yo de todos modos ya teníamos nuestros boletos de avión. Si Alec nos necesita, podemos volver a casa.

—No es necesario, enserio— Maryse suspiró a través de la línea.

—De acuerdo, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Cuando vinieron a visitarnos se veían tan enamorados… en fin. ¿Y cómo va la empresa? —Isabelle empezó a dirigirse a su habitación. Que sus padres llegaran a la mansión, solo complicaría más las cosas. Lo mejor era que Magnus y Alec intentaran sanarse a sí mismos, cada uno a su manera.

* * *

Magnus cerró la puerta de la entrada por la que Raphael acababa de salir, y luego se giró para recibir una sonrisa de Camille. Había logrado deslumbrar al hombre, y ahora trabajaría en su compañía, pero aunque aquello le hubiera hecho ilusión en el pasado, ahora le era irrelevante. Ni siquiera había podido concentrarse durante la visita por estar pensando en Alec, ya que tenía la leve corazonada de que el ojiazul no lo quería de vuelta a su lado.

—¡Felicidades! —habló Camille— Tienes mucho talento, seguro que llegarás muy lejos.

—Gracias— respondió distraído, y ella lo notó.

—¿Pasa algo? —un momento de silencio— ¿Es por Alec? —Añadió.

—Sí— Magnus caminó hacia la sala, y Camille a verlo se sentó junto a él—Camille, ¿Alec me ha llamado? —Desde el primer día, la rubia se había quedado con su celular. Al principio era por si Alec llamaba para que no pudiera intervenir en el tratamiento, pero ahora quería saber si el ojiazul se había preocupado por su paradero.

—No. ¿Por qué? —Magnus suspiró.

— Yo me siento bien conmigo mismo, pero no estoy seguro de que a Alec le guste quién soy ahora.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque creí que él querría hablar conmigo, pero en realidad no dijo nada. Y cuando yo empecé a hacerlo, él simplemente me ordenó que me fuera—Camille lo miró confundida.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Y lo único que se me ocurre, es que no le gusta quién soy ahora— la rubia no estaba muy segura de eso, pero no parecía que hubiera otra opción.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —Magnus no necesitaba pensarlo.

—Pues lo siento por él, pero he avanzado mucho como para retroceder en este punto. Ni siquiera Alec podrá volverme a convertir en quien fui, aquella persona susceptible a sufrir. Una vez me prometió que nunca me haría llorar, y justamente él fue el detonante que me rompió por completo. Pero ahora sé que la única persona con la que siempre puedo contar, seré yo, y por lo tanto, no me dejaré sentir dolor—Camille sonrió.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me preocupa tu corazón. ¿Entonces lo dejarás ir?

—No—Camille lo miró sorprendida— No, yo lo amo. También he aprendido a ser egoísta, y a buscar mi propia felicidad. Quiero a Alec conmigo, y no me rendiré hasta que haya agotado mi última oportunidad.

—Pero ¿Y si él ya no ama a quien eres ahora? ¿Qué harás? —Magnus sonrió.

—Volverlo a conquistar. No tengo idea de cómo, pero ya te dije que no me voy a rendir— Camille vio un brillo en esos ojos dorados verdosos, era esperanza, la misma que ella había tenido años atrás, la misma que le había visto a Ralph, y la misma que se había extinguido a penas se destruyó el sueño de una familia feliz. No puedo evitar conmoverse.

—Te diré algo. La compañía de Raphael es importante, y ahora eres uno de sus diseñadores. Hay muchos eventos en los que podrían coincidir.

—Alec ya no va a esas cosas. Son Jace e Izzy los que manejan la empresa.

—¿Y ellos no son tus amigos? Podrían intervenir para convencer a su hermano de que asista a algo, al menos una vez— Magnus se dio cuenta de que era un gran plan, y miró a Camille. No tenía la menor idea de por qué demonios a Alec no le agradaba, si para él, era todo un ángel.

—Hubieras sido una excelente madre— halagó, y Camille ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Momentos después, Magnus se había retirado a su taller a tallar un poco más, ya que era probable que cuando empezara a ir a trabajar, ya no le quedara tanto tiempo. Camille estaba sentada en la sala con una taza de té en sus manos y la mirada perdida. Para ella, Magnus podía reconciliarse con Alec si eso lo hacía feliz, o sino, el moreno podía quedarse a vivir ahí, y ella haría todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz. En realidad, ambas opciones eran buenas.

En un principio, había intentado acercarse a Alec, pero quizás se le había ido la mano y terminó haciendo que el ojiazul siempre estuviera a la defensiva, sospechando que aquello era más que simple amabilidad. En ese momento, desistió. Pero ahora las cosas con Magnus habían tenido un buen inicio, y podía intuir que todo seguiría así. Quizás, esa era su oportunidad.


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

Magnus terminó de pintar una de sus últimas creaciones, y luego la acomodó en el alfeizar de la ventana para que el aire fresco de afuera la secara. Había creído que hacer aquello que tanto le gustaba le ayudaría a distraerse, pero aquello no había pasado. En el hospital de había armado de valor y había hablado con Alec, demostrándose a sí mismo de que estaba preparado, pero al final no había servido de nada arriesgarse ya que aquella charla no había llegado a ningún lado. Necesitaba volver a hablar con el ojiazul, y si Alec aún seguía sin comprender que había cambiado por él, entonces se lo diría directamente. Tal como le había dicho a Camille: No se iba a rendir hasta haber agotado todas sus posibilidades.

Se quitó el delantal y las gafas de seguridad, y salió del taller. Se encontró a Camille sentada en la sala con una taza cuyo contenido ya estaba frío en sus manos y mirando hacia la pared. Magnus tuvo curiosidad de saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero quizás aquel no era el momento de preguntarlo ya que tenía un poco de prisa. La mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miró.

—Voy a salir— dijo Magnus, y Camille asintió.

—No vuelvas tarde. ¿Quieres llevar mi auto? —Magnus creyó que aquello ya era demasiado, no iba a abusar de la hospitalidad de ella.

—No, gracias. Caminaré— y con eso salió del lugar, dejando a Camille nuevamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Estando en la calle, metió las manos dentro de sus jeans, levantó la barbilla, y empezó a caminar por la acera. Podía sentir la mirada de los demás transeúntes, y recordó una vez en la que Dot le había dicho que aquello era normal, que en algún momento iba a caminar y podía llegar a jurar que todos lo miraban y juzgaban, pero ya había aprendido que todo estaba en su mente, y que en realidad él solo era un ciudadano más. Teniendo eso en mente, siguió su camino; un minuto después, ya se sentía como alguien normal, y dos minutos después, sus pensamientos dejaron de atemorizarlo hasta el punto de maldecirse a sí mismo pensando en algo tan banal como el hecho de haber olvidado tomar un abrigo.

Bastaron unos minutos para que llegara a la mansión Lightwood, y como era natural, el primero que lo vio fue Simón, quien dejó la portería y corrió hacia él.

—¡Magnus! No puedo creer que seas tú, cuanto tiempo. Te ves… colorido. Me alegra mucho verte.

—Hola, Sylvester—el castaño borró su sonrisa.

—¡Simón! ¿Sabes qué? Ya no me alegra verte.

—¿Quién es Sylvester? —Simón frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé— Magnus asintió y le dio una mirada a la mansión. Probablemente, ahora nunca lo sabría— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a Alec.

—Qué mala suerte, no está— Magnus lo miró.

—¿Ah, no? —había supuesto que después del hospital, el ojiazul había vuelto a casa— ¿Dónde está?

—No tengo idea. Salió esta mañana y no ha vuelto desde entonces, igual que Izzy y Jace, pero sé que ellos están en la empresa—Magnus miró hacia el cielo. Aún era soleado, así que con un poco de suerte podría esperar a Alec y alcanzar a hablar con él antes de que anocheciera. A donde sea que hubiera ido, dudaba que tardara toda la tarde.

—Lo esperaré adentro— informó. Simón pareció dudar en si era buena idea dejarlo entrar o no, pero al final, lentamente, lo dejó pasar. Magnus atravesó el camino de acceso y luego el jardín, siendo consciente de la mirada de Simón a su espalda, como si el castaño estuviera debatiéndose entre alcanzarlo y sacarlo, o dejarlo continuar.

Magnus tocó la puerta de la entrada, y se extrañó cuando Maia le abrió. La chica abrió los ojos hacia él.

—Magnus…—murmuró.

—Hola, Maia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a esperar a Alec. ¿Puedo pasar? —la chica asintió lentamente y se hizo a un lado. Magnus, antes de que ella cambiara de opinión, caminó al interior y se acomodó en uno de los sofás. Listo, una vez sentado, ya nadie iba a sacarlo.

Maia cerró la puerta, caminó hacia la sala, y se paró frente a él.

—¿Quieres algo? ¿Un té, quizás?

—Un té estaría bien— Maia asintió, e iba a girarse, pero Magnus volvió a hablar— ¿Por qué ya no estás en la cocina?

—Jordan volvió a su lugar de trabajo, y yo al mío— contestó ella, y luego continuó su camino. Magnus estaba confundido, pero en lugar de pensar en Jordan y Maia, se concentró en lo que veía a su alrededor. Solo había pasado un mes desde que había estado ahí, pero se había sentido como una eternidad.

Unos minutos después, Maia volvió a aparecer con la taza en sus manos, y Magnus, a penas la vio, se puso de pie y la recibió sin detenerse.

—Vamos a la cocina.

El lugar estaba mucho más ordenado que cuando era trabajo de Maia. Magnus podía ver un montón de ingredientes, salsas y verduras cuyos nombres ni siquiera conocía. De espaldas a él, había un chico vestido de blanco con un pequeño gorro sobre su cabeza, y al parecer estaba licuando algo.

—Hola, Jordan— saludó. El chico se giró, y al ver al moreno, sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa que había recibido desde que llegó a la mansión.

—¡Magnus! Amigo, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte. Perdona por no atenderte, pero ya pudiste ver que Alec volvió a regresarnos a nuestros trabajos originales.

—Así que fue Alec…—comentó mirando de reojo a Maia, quien espiaba la puerta cada pocos minutos. Recordaba que ella siempre le había tenido respeto al ojiazul, mucho más que cualquier otro trabajador en la mansión, pero ahora, más que espeto, parecía miedo.

—Hablando de Alec, dudo que le agrade verte en la cocina— comentó la chica. Magnus se encogió de hombros.

—Que me vea en la sala o en la cocina tendrá el mismo efecto, así que no me importa.

—Wow— Jordan recostó sus codos sobre el mesón— No puedo creer que seas el mismo chico que se quedó horas en su habitación solamente porque Alec lo pidió, a pesar de que la puerta ni siquiera estaba con llave.

—Ya no soy ese chico— replicó, y para probar su punto, dejó la taza a un aldo, agarró una de las manzanas de la cesta y se la llevó a la boca, dándole un sonoro mordisco que impresionó tanto a Jordan como a Maia.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Maia, y no sonó a un reclamo, sino a legítimo interés.

—He cambiado, es todo— respondió—Díganme, ¿Cómo están las cosas aquí?

—Horribles— soltó Jordan en un gruñido.

—¡Jordan!

—¿Qué, Maia? Es la verdad. Magnus, desde que te fuiste, las cosas se descontrolaron. Ahora Simón tiene que estar todo el tiempo metido en la portería, Isabelle y Jace parecieron haber sido silenciados, y ahora solo se escucha la voz de Alec. Nos grita, nos da órdenes, azota las puertas, desordena las cosas en su habitación, llora, y si alguno de nosotros le llega a preguntar algo, nos echa gritando.

—¡Jordan! —volvió a reñir Maia. Magnus parpadeó hacia el castaño, jamás creyó que todo se hubiera puesto así de mal. Le dolía que Alec estuviera sufriendo, pero también le daba esperanza de que el ojiazul lo quería de vuelta.

—Y eso que no he mencionado a Jonathan—agregó el castaño. Magnus detuvo sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué con Jonathan?

—Él…—habló Maia, dándole una mirada de advertencia a su pareja— Viene seguido. Es todo.

—Viene seguido— repitió Magnus, y apretó los labios. Ese desgraciado era el culpable de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar ¿Cómo era posible que Alec estuviera fraternizando con el enemigo? Ano ser que no supiera que era el enemigo. Otra razón por la que debía hablar con él— ¿Alec está con Jonathan en este momento?

—No lo sabemos—dijo Maia.

—Es probable— comentó Jordan al mismo tiempo que la chica. La pareja compartió una mirada, pero no se dijeron nada.

—Ya veo— dijo Magnus. Si Alec llegaba solo, podría hablar con él e intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero si llegaba con Jonathan, era mucho mejor, porque entonces él podría desenmascararlo, defenderse, demostrarle al rubio cuanto lo odiaba. Dot le había dicho una vez que liberar la ira con alguien nunca era una solución, sino un detonante; pero Magnus decidió borrar ese consejo de su cabeza y prepararse para el ansiado encuentro.

En lo que Alec regresaba, decidió recorrer la mansión, empezando por el estudio. El escritorio estaba repleto de papeles, pero en lugar de ser de Alec, todos ellos tenían el nombre de Jace. Miró alrededor, esperando encontrarse algo del ojiazul, aunque fuera una corbata, pero lo único que reconoció de él fue el molesto cuadro de Jonathan aún en la pared. Tuvo ganas de agarrarlo y lanzarlo por la ventana, pero ahora no tenía ningún derecho. ¿Por qué demonios no lo había hecho cuando era el prometido de Alec? Porque en esos bellos días, el rubio no había sido una amenaza, por lo que ni siquiera había pensado en la dichosa pintura. Pero se prometió que cuando volviera a ser alguien en esa mansión, no lo lanzaría por la ventana, sino que lo quemaría.

Caminó alrededor del lugar, y sonrió al ver, en un estante, la fea libreta gris donde estaban anotados los nombres de los invitados para la boda. La tomó deseando releer la lista, pero al separarla del estante, notó que había estado cubriendo un espacio. Metió la mano, y luego la volvió a sacar cargando una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

—No puede ser…—murmuró, y abrió la caja. Sus sospechas eran ciertas: se trataba de un anillo de compromiso. Era un aro plateado con pequeñas piedras azules alrededor de los bordes. No tenía idea de si era costoso o no, pero se veía precioso. Levantó su mano y observó el sencillo anillo dorado alrededor de su dedo, aquel con el que Alec se le había propuesto. Recordó que en ese instante el ojiazul le había prometido que le compraría otro, pero había supuesto que aquello sería en la boda; nunca se imaginó que Alec ya lo hubiera hecho. Porque estaba seguro de que el anillo era para él.

Pasó la mirada del anillo en la caja al que se encontraba en su dedo, concluyendo que le gustaba más el plateado. Los intercambió, poniéndose el de piedras azules, y dejando el dorado dentro de la caja, luego la regresó a su lugar y la cubrió con la libreta. Definitivamente había sido buena idea haber empezado con el estudio.

Una vez que salió de allí, su segunda parada fue la habitación de Alec, y al instante de cruzar la puerta, se arrepintió. Ese lugar lo habían compartido, y ahora ya no había nada de él.

Estaba tan desordenado como aquella primera vez, con libros por todas partes, solo que dudaba que aquel desorden fuera porque Alec había leído. Algo le decía que los espacios específicos en la biblioteca eran por haber sacado libros al azar y haberlos arrojado. Jamás había visto a Alec fuera de control, y estaba seguro de que no quería hacerlo nunca.

Dado que aquel lugar lo único que hacía era mortificarlo, decidió salir de ahí y continuar con las otras habitaciones.

Varias horas pasaron, Alec no había vuelto, y el cielo empezó a oscurecerse. Magnus miró a través de la ventana y se lamentó por no tener un celular para informarle a Camille que probablemente tardaría más de lo pensado. Observó un convertible naranja parquearse frente a la mansión, y se dio la vuelta para volver al primer piso a recibir a Jace.

Una vez que estuvo de nuevo en la sala, Jace e Izzy abrieron la puerta de entrada y entraron uno junto al otro. Al parecer estaban conversando de cosas relacionadas con la empresa, pero la chica se cayó de golpe cuando se detalló en el moreno. Llegó en grandes zancadas hasta él, y antes de que Magnus siquiera dijera "hola", ella le dio una fuerte bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro.

—Auch— habló Jace con una mueca, aunque intentando disimular una sonrisa. Magnus volvió la mirada al frente, y de nuevo fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte— dijo la chica— Y eres un completo idiota. ¿Sabes? Hubo una época en la que creí que yo era algo así como tu mejor amiga, pero le diste el puesto a Jace—Magnus sonrió, sin embargo, no devolvió el abrazo. Proteger sus emociones significaba no demostrar ni sus debilidades ni sus fortalezas, y claramente apreciaba a la chica por lo que era alguien importante para él. Isabelle fue la primera Lightwood en creer en él, y a fin de cuentas, la que nunca lo despreció. Quizás eso último se debía a que la chica había estado desentendida de la verdad, pero aun así había significado mucho para Magnus.

Ella terminó el abrazo y dio un paso atrás, justo cuando Jace se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio.

—Vengo a hablar con Alec— Jace, sorprendido, levantó sus cejas.

—¿Alec te dijo que vinieras?

—No. Vengo a hablar con él porque yo quiero— Isabelle y Jace compartieron una mirada.

—¿Estás seguro? —continuó el rubio— Alec se enteró que estás viviendo con Camille, y no sé si lo habrá malentendido. Además, se veía muy enojado cuando dejó la mansión.

—Él y yo ya nos vimos— informó, y de nuevo los Lightwood se sorprendieron— Pero no fue un bonito encuentro, por eso quiero repetirlo. Escuchen los dos: Yo quiero a Alec, realmente lo hago, y por eso, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, voy a luchar por tenerlo de vuelta. ¿Puedo contar con su apoyo? —los chicos, primero se sorprendieron de aquellas palabras, y el moreno entendía el porqué: El Magnus de antes no era tan decidido, había esperado a que fuera Alec quien lo buscara para pedirle que se quedara en la mansión cuando se enteraron de la verdad de la apuesta, y si el ojiazul no lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera ido resignado a pesar de lo que sentía. Todo porque antes primero necesitaba saber qué era lo que los demás querían y esperaban de él, ya que se sentía menos. Ahora, se estaba priorizando.

Después de la sorpresa, Jace suspiró.

—No lo sé, Magnus. Ustedes dos se han hecho mucho daño.

—Lo sé, y por eso estoy apostándolo todo. Si funciona, todo se habrá resuelto; y si no, pues al menos habré sabido que lo intenté, y que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos— Magnus miró firmemente a los chicos, demostrándoles que hablaba enserio. Izzy miró a Jace y asintió hacia él.

—Puedes contar conmigo—habló ella— Creo que es mejor a que las cosas sigan como están. Una oportunidad, aunque tenga un bajo porcentaje de probabilidad, siempre es mejor que nada—Jace suspiró.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Solo necesito que convenzan a Alec de ir con ustedes a los eventos sociales de la empresa. Son los únicos lugares donde definitivamente podremos encontrarnos, ya que ni siquiera estoy seguro de si me echará de su casa cuando llegue.

—Lo veo difícil— informó Jace, y se cruzó de brazos— Está enojado con nosotros, apenas nos habla.

—Sin mencionar que está ocupado la mayoría del tiempo— añadió Isabelle pensativa— Pasa muchas horas fuera de la mansión, a lo mejor ni siquiera tiene tiempo de asistir a algo— Magnus frunció el ceño, aquello era decepcionante.

—¿A dónde va, de todos modos? —preguntó. Jace rodó los ojos.

—Con su nuevo mejor amigo, Jonathan. Algunas veces Jonathan pasa por él en su auto, o simplemente llega para que se vayan en el auto de Alec.

—Ese desgraciado…—gruñó Izzy—Quien sabe a dónde se lo llevará todos los días. Es que si no fuera hermano de Clary, ya hubiera acabado con él con mis propias manos.

—Creo que van a un bar— comentó Jace con la mirada perdida— Varias veces he notado que Alec regresa oliendo a alcohol.

—¡Que horror! —exclamó ella— ¡Alec ni siquiera bebía! — una idea pasó por la cabeza de Magnus, y aunque solo era una probabilidad, tenía sentido.

—No a un bar. A un casino. Cuando estaba con Alec, Jonathan lo invitaba a jugar.

—Es cierto— intervino Jace— Recuerdo cuando los atrapé volviendo a las cinco de la mañana.

—¡Eso es peor! —dijo Isabelle— ¡Alec ni bebía ni jugaba! — Magnus ignoró a la chica, y pensó en su teoría. Recordaba que una vez Woolsey lo había amenazado diciendo que tenía una grabación con la voz de Asmodeus, ya sabía que el autor intelectual de todo ese plan era Jonathan, y ahora resulta que el rubio se llevaba a Alec a jugar a un casino. Era muy probable de que su padre hubiera accedido a grabarse por perder una apuesta, lo que también lo remontaba a un casino. ¿Qué tenía que ver Jonathan con los casinos?

—Magnus— habló Izzy, y Magnus volvió a enfocar su atención en los hermanos Lightwood— Lo mejor es que te vayas, es muy probable que Alec no regrese hasta la madrugada—aquello lo preocupó.

—¿Enserio?

—No sería la primera vez— respondió Jace— Mejor vete antes de que sea muy tarde. ¿Quieres que le digamos que estuviste aquí?

—Sí— respondió sin dudarlo siquiera— Y también díganle que mañana en la noche volveré para intentar hablar con él.

* * *

Magnus volvió a la mansión de Camille. Estuvo todo el camino pensando, y algo le decía que había más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Quería descubrir quién era Jonathan realmente, y muy probablemente la única persona que podía ayudarlo era Woolsey Scott. Necesitaba la grabación de su padre, y toda la información que el periodista pudiera otorgarle.

Buscó a Camille por todas partes, y finalmente la encontró en su habitación, acomodando un montón de ropa diminuta sobre la cama. Magnus avanzó curioso.

—Hola— ella lo miró.

—¡Ya regresaste! ¿Cómo te fue?

—No pude hablar con Alec— ella lo miró sorprendida.

—No sabía que habías ido a hablar con Alec.

—Te dije que no me iba a rendir— él tomó una de las prendas de la cama y la levantó. Era un pequeño vestido rosa con detalles en formas de mariposa a lo largo de los pliegues.

—Y me alegra mucho. Lucha por él—Camille le sonrió, dándole su apoyo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó el moreno, y volvió a dejar el vestido donde estaba.

—Era la ropa que Ralph y yo habíamos preparado para cuando fuéramos una familia— informó ella con una radiante sonrisa de orgullo— De la mitad para aquí, es toda de niña, y de la mitad para allá, es de niño. Yo lo diseñé.

—Son hermosos—comentó Magnus, en realidad, Camille tenía mucho talento. La mujer acarició con una mano una de las prensas, y luego miró a Magnus curiosa— Magnus ¿A ti te gustan los bebés? —aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Ni siquiera he cargado a uno, pero creo que son adorables. Siempre y cuando no causen desastres— aquello hizo que la rubia riera. Era curioso, Magnus pensaría que aquel tema debería entristecerla, después de todo, era un sueño incumplido. Pero en lugar de eso, Camille lucía feliz. Definitivamente, ella nunca dejaría de sorprender al moreno.

Magnus dejó de prestarle atención a la ropa y se dirigió a la rubia.

—Camille, un favor. Necesito hablar con Woolsey.

—Mmmm— ella meditó aquello mientras doblaba una pequeña camisa blanca— No creo que le hayan dado de alta aún, aunque su estado no era grave. Si quieres, toma mi celular y llámalo de ahí.

—Gracias— Magnus iba a girarse hacia el aparato, el cual estaba sobre una mesa cercana, pero recordó algo y volvió a girarse hacia ella— Otra cosa. Necesito preguntarle algo a Woolsey, y al parecer tú lo conoces muy bien ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que me está diciendo la verdad? — ella sonrió.

—Años de conocerlo me enseñaron eso. Él te dirá la verdad cuando sea algo que no tiene importancia, que no le afecta si te enteras o no. Si quieres, puedo hablar con él por ti. Quizás conmigo sea más flexible— Magnus suspiró aliviado. Esa mujer definitivamente era un ángel.

—Sí, gracias. Necesito preguntarle qué sabe de Jonathan que tenga relación con los casinos, y también necesito pedirle que me entregue una grabación de mi padre que él tiene.

—Jonathan Morgenstern es accionista en varios casinos alrededor del mundo—informó la mujer— Y creo que también es accionista en prostíbulos— Magnus sintió una corriente helada atravesarle la espalda, pero la disimuló.

—Sé que me iba a enviar a un prostíbulo en Milán, Woolsey me lo dijo.

—De hecho— continuó ella— Cuando Woolsey nos contó la historia a Dot y a mí, nos dijo que Jonathan lo había denominado como "mi casino clandestino en Milán" —Magnus se interesó en eso. Aquello ciertamente era un delito, pero Italia era en un lejano país, y probablemente Jonathan solo era un accionista, por lo que no obtendría mayor castigo. Sin embargo, podría haber más casos relacionados.

—Necesito averiguarlo todo.

—Si te sirve de algo, Jonathan, cuando no está aquí, está en Inglaterra, lo que me hace suponer que quizás también tenga acciones allá— Magnus abrió los ojos. Su padre, la apuesta ¿Será posible que todo estuviera relacionado?

—Definitivamente quiero información de Woolsey—dijo— Necesito saber cómo obtuvo la grabación de mi padre—Camille dejó las prendas de ropa, y empezó a dirigirse a la mesa.

—Vamos a llamarlo ahora, entonces.

* * *

Alec se frotó el rostro con sus manos mientras el encargado iba tomando todas sus fichas y las retiraba. Acababa de perder la partida contra una mujer lo suficientemente desagradable como para haberse burlado de él apenas inició el juego.

—Creo que tienes mala suerte— comentó Jonathan., como si aquello no fuera ya obvio. Alec se puso de pie, e ignorando las burlas de la mujer, se retiró de allí y caminó hacia la barra de las fichas— ¿Más? —preguntó Jonathan a su espalda.

—Sí, más— respondió Alec, pero se detuvo al recordar que, de hecho, ya no podía más. No tenía dinero.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jonathan por la detenida tan abrupta. Alec lo miró, debatiéndose en si valía la pena pedirle dinero prestado al rubio.

—Ya no tengo más dinero. De nuevo, terminé la noche sin nada— gruñó molesto. Jonathan miró hacia la barra y se mordió el labio pensativo.

—¿Y si firmas una de esos formularios donde te prestan dinero? —Alec siguió su mirada, y recordó que una vez la encargada se lo había aconsejado. Él nunca había tenido la necesidad de pedir prestado, y de todos modos sus dudas no eran por orgullo.

—No quiero que mi familia se vea involucrada.

—Eso no lo sabemos— repuso Jonathan— ¿Qué te parece si preguntamos cómo funciona? A lo mejor te pueden prestar el dinero hoy, y mañana vuelves para pagarlo— Alec pensó en ello, en realidad, lo que Jonathan le decía era perfecto. Si pudiera hacer eso, todo estaría resuelto. De nuevo se encaminó a la barra, y le preguntó a la encargada por el formulario. Sintió a Jonathan seguirlo, y luego prestar atención con él a toda la información.

Resulta que debía llenar el formulario con sus datos, y éste se mantenía en secreto por cuenta del casino, lo que significaba que ni su familia ni la prensa de iban a enterar. Además, Alec efectivamente podía volver al otro día a cancelarlo, y en dado caso que quedara debiendo algún saldo, el casino podía hacerse de alguna propiedad o alguna cuenta bancaria para pagarse, lo que estaría perfecto. Alec no tenía propiedades, y lo único a su nombre era su dinero en el banco. Si llegaba a olvidar pagar, el casino estaba autorizado para tomar el dinero directamente de la cuenta bancaria, y luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

Viendo que aquellos prestamos en realidad le evitaban tener que estar volviendo a casa por más dinero, tomó uno de los formularios y lo diligenció, solicitando solo cien fichas. La encargada se retiró unos minutos para comprobar la información suministrada (aunque el hecho de ser un Lightwood ya le daba cierta credibilidad) y luego volvió con las fichas. Alec las recibió y se giró para decidir qué quería jugar. Miró a Jonathan de reojo, y sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Creo que estoy listo para jugar contra ti—el rubio lo miró sorprendido.

—Yo nunca pierdo, ¿Recuerdas?

—Quizás, pero si llego a ganarte, será fantástico. Finalmente, podré aplastarte como te lo mereces— Jonathan levantó sus cejas sorprendido.

—Cuanta agresividad. De acuerdo, juguemos algo, a ver si quizás ganándome, puedes liberar todo ese enojo contra mí y logres perdonarme— Alec lo dudaba, pero podía intentar.

—De acuerdo. ¿A que jugamos? —Jonathan recorrió el lugar con la mirada, y se detuvo en su juego favorito.

—Cartas.

Alec jugó por un par de horas hasta que finalmente se quedó sin dinero


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

Alec volvió a su casa cuando ya era de madrugada, y aunque esta vez no había consumido una gota de alcohol, si sentía que estaba en otro planeta gracias a los residuos de adrenalina que el juego había dejado en él. Podía jactarse de que aquella noche lo había ayudado a distraerse, y por momentos olvidó lo que había vivido en el hospital con Magnus. No quería enviciarse solo para olvidar, pero sabía que el juego era mucho mejor que intentar olvidar con alcohol o con drogas, y de todos modos necesitaba distraerse ahora que no podía hacerlo en la empresa.

Mientras cruzaba la puerta de entrada, miró el reloj en su muñeca. Eran las tres de la mañana, lo que significa que ya estaba en el día de su boda. Miró la sala oscura, y pudo imaginarla iluminada, con la comida, los invitados, los camareros, la música, y por supuesto, a Magnus sonriendo emocionado en medio de todo, quizás haciendo conversación con alguien, o quizás intentando arrastrar a Alec al centro del salón para que juntos bailaran algo.

Sacudió su cabeza e intentó alejar esos pensamientos; y luego, caminó hacia las escaleras. Casi se mata de un infarto cuando Jace se puso de pie y lo miró desde uno de los escalones.

—Bonita forma de llegar a una casa decente— riñó. La verdad era que Alec había llegado bien, pero con solo haber puesto un pie en la mansión, sus horas de distracción se habían ido a la basura, por lo que estaba algo enojado.

—Déjame en paz— intentó pasar a Jace, pero su hermano se lo impidió.

—¿Estabas con Jonathan? — Alec suspiró sintiéndose de repente como si de nuevo fuera un niño dándole justificaciones a Maryse.

—Sí.

—¿En un casino? —miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Entonces es verdad— Jace suspiró y usó una de sus manos para acomodar su cabello— Magnus estuvo aquí, preguntó por ti y te esperó. Nunca llegaste así que Izzy y yo lo enviamos a casa— Alec parpadeó, intentando despabilarse ¿Habrá sido posible que hubiera escuchado mal?

—¿Mag… Magnus estuvo aquí?

—Sí— inhaló y exhaló lentamente, intentando auto controlarse.

—¿Y qué quería? —Jace se encogió elegantemente de hombros.

—Solo dijo que quería hablar contigo, y que mañana… osea hoy, volvería en la noche—Alec no podía creer aquello, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero entonces recordó que el Magnus del hospital no se parecía al hombre del que se había enamorado, y que el moreno estaba mucho mejor que cuando estuvo a su lado. No podía hacerse esperanzas, porque no quería terminar con el corazón más destrozado de cómo lo tenía.

—No quiero verlo.

—Si quieres, no te hagas el difícil. Y ni siquiera tienes que ir a buscarlo, solo asegúrate de estar aquí para cuando…

—¡No quiero verlo! Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar—Jace lo miró sorprendido.

—Alec…

—Buenas noches— el ojiazul pasó a su hermano y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez solo y sin nadie que lo viera, se dejó caer sobre la cama y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, la cual hace tiempo que había perdido cualquier aroma que no fuera el propio. De hecho, ahora aquella habitación no tenía nada que le recordara a Magnus, lo que era mejor para su corazón, pero no lo saciaba.

Claro que quería volver a ver a Magnus, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Además ¿Magnus por qué lo estaba buscando? No podía pensar con claridad, por lo que no se le ocurrió otra opción salvo la ideal: Que Magnus lo buscaba porque lo quería de vuelta; algo quizás iluso y sin fundamentos, pero hermoso al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Magnus se presentó a su primer día de trabajo. La compñaía de Raphael era mucho más seria a como Magnus se la había imaginado, aunque aun así le había encantado. Era completamente moderna y sofisticada, llena de enormes pantallas digitales y costosos computadores blancos.

Raphael le dio un recorrido por el lugar mientras le fue comentando sobre lo que hacen, su historia, y otras cosas que Magnus no consideró importantes. Finalmente fue guiado a lo que sería su oficina, y después de que Raphael lo pudiera al tanto del software que utilizaba la compañía, empezó su primer trabajo. El sistema dentro de la empresa se desarrollaba de la siguiente manera: habían varios grupos de trabajadores, cada uno denominado con una letra de la A a la G; y dentro de cada grupo, cada trabajador se encargaba de un área de su especialidad, trabajando individualmente en lo que más les gustaba, pero entregando un trabajo como equipo. A Magnus le correspondió el grupo B, y dado que su fuerte era la madera, estaba encargado de la parte de los muebles. Lo que más le gustaba de la organización de Raphael, era que no solo se encargaban del diseño de una casa de familia, sino también de otras empresas, restaurantes, e incluso de la escenografía de una obra de teatro.

Al principio había creído que eso no era lo de él, puesto que sus habilidades se limitaban a tallar bastones, pero conforme fue trabajando, empezó a darse cuenta de que quizás aquello sí se le daba bien. Antes del almuerzo, Raphael pasó a revisar cómo le estaba yendo, y luego sonrió al ver el trabajo, jactándose de que era muy bueno reconociendo el talento cuando lo veía.

Después de eso, Magnus fue a comer algo a la cafetería de la organización, y luego volvió a su oficina. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, su primer día de trabajo había terminado, y ahora el cielo se estaba oscureciendo mientras volvía a la mansión de Camille.

La rubia estaba en la sala con su cuaderno de bocetos sobre las rodillas cuando Magnus entró, y al verlo, dejó su trabajo a un lado y se irguió ansiosa.

—¿Y? —preguntó— ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Fue fantástico.

—Me alegra que te gustara. ¿Vas a ir a ver a Woolsey ahora? —el moreno suspiró. La noche anterior habían intentado hablar con Woolsey, pero el periodista se había negado justificándose en que estaba en pleno traslado del hospital a su casa, por lo que Magnus sabía que, si quería respuestas, debía ir a buscarlas en persona. Lamentablemente el trabajo no le había dejado algún otro momento disponible, por lo que debía ir en la noche, aun cuando eso significara perderse la oportunidad de ir a hablar con Alec.

—Sí, no quiero esperar más— respondió. Se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió una rápida taza de café, y luego trató de terminársela para encaminarse al hogar del periodista. Esperaba que volver a poner un pie ahí dentro no despertara en él recuerdos desagradables.

* * *

Alec no quería enfrentar a Magnus, y había estado de mal humor y negándose a lo largo del día, sin embargo, no había ido al casino pese a que Jonathan lo había llamado para invitarlo, por lo que quizás, muy en el fondo, realmente quería encontrarse al moreno.

Paso las horas saliendo de su habitación, caminando por el jardín, y volviendo a entrar. Era consciente de que Simón le había lanzado toneladas de miradas curiosas, pero las había ignorado y había continuado lo suyo.

Lentamente, el día finalmente acabó, y apenas notó que el sol empezaba a ocultarse corrió a su habitación y se encerró temeroso por si Magnus llegaba en algún momento. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, con los sentidos alertas por si Maia llegaba a golpear en algún momento.

* * *

Magnus llegó ante la puerta de Woolsey, dio una profunda respiración, y luego timbró. Camille no estaba con él ya que le había dicho a la rubia que quería enfrentar la situación por sí solo, y ella habita estado de acuerdo. Ahora creía en sí mismo, sabía que era fuerte, y que poseía más dignidad que cualquiera, por lo que sentía que Woolsey no podía hacer o decir algo para lograr hacerlo sentir menos.

Unos pocos momentos después, la puerta se abrió y el periodista apareció en el umbral. Estaba usando una bata de seda, una comida pijama, y tenía un enorme bote de helado de vainilla en las manos. Le dio una mirada, rodó los ojos, y entró de nuevo. Aquello no había significado que lo echaba, por lo que Magnus entró al lugar y cerró la puerta a su espalda. La oleada de recuerdos lo atacó con todo, y sin embargo, no demostró nada ya que estaba luchando contra sus emociones.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Woolsey—Hace menos de un día estuve en el hospital, así que lo menos que quiero es poder descansar en la tranquilidad de mi hogar— Magnus le dio una mirada al bote de helado.

—¿Descansar significa aumentar tu colesterol? Creí que ese tipo de comida no era buena para tu cuerpo, una persona de tu edad debería empezar a cuidarse.

—Ja, que gracioso— Woolsey hizo mala cara y se sentó en un sofá—Así que ahora eres desagradable.

—En realidad, puedo ser agradable—Magnus, en lugar de sentarse al frente, caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Woolsey no se vio sorprendido y simplemente giró el rostro— Solo si eso me asegura que me ayudarás con algo que necesito.

—No lo hace.

—Entonces la edad te ha arrugado, y tus trajes son ridículos— Woolsey soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, me convenciste de escucharte. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Entrégame la grabación de mi padre, la que usaste para amenazarme.

—Vaya— el periodista levantó sus cejas sorprendido— Creí que habías dicho que aquello era mentira.

—Sé que no lo es. Al igual que las fotografías de Alec en el casino. Tú mientes, pero lo haces tan bien que de algún modo consigues pruebas para justificarte—Magnus le regaló una sonrisa mientras decía aquello, impresionando a Woolsey, quien se giró hacia su bote de helado y devoró una enorme cucharada mientras pensaba.

—¿Y que gano yo dándote eso? —Magnus esperaba esa pregunta. Tomó la pálida barbilla de Woolsey y lo giró hacia él, acercando el rostro para que solo los separara una pequeña porción de aire.

—Si me lo das, te voy a entregar la historia que Jonathan te prometió y nunca te entregó. Te contaré cómo fue realmente que Alec y yo nos conocimos.

—No volveré a caer en ese truco— respondió el hombre sin intimidarse por la cercanía— Es claro que a todos ustedes les afecta que se sepa, por lo que nunca me dirán nada completo.

—A mí no me afecta—replicó— Estoy preparado para que todo el mundo se entere de mi pasado, y de las razones que tenía para dedicarme a lo que hacía en Inglaterra. Además, Alec ya no está al frente de la empresa de su familia, por lo que en ese sentido también es insignificante. El único que saldría perjudicado sería Jonathan, y es justamente lo que quiero. No tienes de que preocuparte, te diré la verdad—Woolsey entrecerró los ojos hacia él, tomándose su tiempo para evaluarlo y decidir si creía o no.

—Vuelvo en un momento— informó, dejó el bote sobre la mesilla, se puso de pie, y se apresuró hacia el segundo piso con su bata volando a su espalda como si fuera una capa.

Unos minutos después, volvió a bajar sosteniendo una pequeña grabadora de sonido de color negro. Magnus lo observó pararse frente a él, y luego oprimir un botón del pequeño aparato, reproduciendo la voz de su padre, gruesa y temblorosa.

 **Magnus Bane es mi hijo. Yo soy Asmodeus Bane. Él… desde que era un niño y su madre nos dejó, siempre ha estado ahí para mí, así como yo también he estado ahí para él. La muerte de mi esposa nos dejó secuelas a ambos: él le tiene un terrible miedo a la oscuridad, y no tiene amigos. Y yo descubrí que el juego me ayudaba a superar, por lo que empecé a jugar, y no es por alardear, pero soy muy bueno.**

 **De todos modos, siempre hay días malos, y cuando perdía, mi hijo Magnus pagaba mis deudas haciéndoles compañía a los demás jugadores. Él no era un prostituto, era más valioso que eso. Mi hijo es hermoso, elegante y bueno, nada que ver con esos muchachitos y muchachitas que se paran en las esquinas a venderse por cualquier libra.**

 **Yo aposté a mi hijo para seguir jugando, y perdí, pero no me arrepiento, porque ahora mismo él está en América, comprometido a un hombre millonario que seguramente le dará todo lo que él se merece, y que yo no pude darle en los años que vivió conmigo.**

 **A pesar de que ahora mismo esté teniendo problemas por no poder pagar mis deudas, como el hecho de tener que hacer esta… absurda grabación, no desearía que mi hijo volviera a ayudarme. Quiero para él un mejor…**

Y la grabación se cortó, como si el resto fuera insignificante para el propósito de la misma. Magnus estaba conmovido hasta la médula, y vaya que tenía ganas de llorar, ya que obviamente volver a escuchar a su padre lo había afectado; sin embargo, no pensaba mostrarse tan vulnerable ante Woolsey. Simplemente, para no parecer una completa piedra, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios.

—Ahí lo tienes— dijo Woolsey y volvió a apagar la grabadora.

—¿Jonathan te dio eso?

—Sí, junto con las fotos de Alec en el casino. Él quería que cayeras ante mi amenaza, y te convencieras de que realmente tenía pruebas para destruir a Alec—Magnus meditó aquello.

—Mi padre accedió a hacer esa grabación como pago a una deuda. Yo ya estaba aquí, así que él volvió a ver a Jonathan después de que me apostara…—empezó a murmurar. Al parecer, su padre tenía más deudas con Jonathan de las que creía. Asmodeus había muerto golpeado por no haber podido pagar… ¿Y si Jonathan tenía algo que ver en aquello? Apretó los puños de sus manos de solo imaginarlo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Woolsey.

—Gracias.

—¿Y mi historia?

—Ah— Magnus volvió a sentarse, recostó la cabeza sobre el espaldar del sofá, y aburrido empezó a contar toca la verdad. Primero empezó con sus razones para ser prostituto, y luego de sus clientes, contando incluso de Imogen Herondale. Narró la forma en la que se dio su apuesta, su viaje a América, su primer encuentro con Alec, sus terribles inicios, lo que realmente había ocurrido el día en el que conoció a Woolsey y la actuación de la pedida de matrimonio en el Praetor Lupus. Después de contar aquello desde su punto de vista, procedió a volver a contarlo desde el punto de vista de Alec, comenzando con su amor hacia Jonathan, su ofrecimiento de tomar su lugar en la apuesta, la mala estima que le tenía a Magnus por pensar que éste se había vendido, las idas al casino al que Jonathan lo había incitado, la verdadera pedida de matrimonio a las cinco de la mañana, y finalmente los viajes Inglaterra, España y Japón. Sospechaba que el periodista ya conocía el resto de la historia.

Woolsey lo observaba atento y con los ojos brillantes, y cuando Magnus terminó, soltó una exhalación.

—Así que esa es la verdadera historia…

—Tú eras algo así como el ayudando de Jonathan ¿No? —comentó Magnus— Ya me dijiste que él quería enviarme a Milán, pero ¿Qué quería hacer con Alec?

—No lo sé, nunca me lo dijo—Magnus asintió pensativo. Woolsey tomó la grabadora y volvió a encenderla— Muy bien, ahora necesito una declaración tuya.

—No— Magnus se puso de pie— Es todo, gracias por tu ayuda.

—¿Qué? —el periodista lo miró con la boca abierta— Una foto, una grabación… necesito algo para probar todo lo que me has dicho.

—No te daré nada— Woolsey lo miró frunciendo el ceño— Sé que te dije que publicar esto afectaría a Jonathan, pero antes de que él se dé cuenta de que soy una amenaza, necesito averiguar si él tuvo algo que ver con lo que le pasó a mi padre. Hasta que llegue ese momento, no tendrás nada para probar la historia que acabo de contarte. Lo siento mucho, no es nada personal—el periodista entrecerró los ojos hacia él, dándole una amenazadora mirada. De repente cambió su expresión y sonrió.

—Como quieras— dijo, y lanzó su mano hacia abajo, soltando la grabadora con fuerza y haciendo que esta se estrellara contra el piso en un estruendo que la dejó inservible. Magnus dio un pequeño salto por el susto del impacto, y luego miró hacia el suelo con añoranza, dado que muy probablemente aquella grabación le hubiera servido.

Se obligó a cambiar su expresión y darle a Woolsey su mejor sonrisa forzada.

—Es un placer hacer tratos contigo.

—Igualmente. Te acompaño a la puerta— Woolsey acompañó a Magnus y lo despidió con la mano. Luego cerró la puerta, y ahogó un gruñido de frustración contra una nueva cucharada de helado. De nuevo, no tenía ninguna historia que publicar.

* * *

Magnus salió a la calle sintiéndose enojado y orgulloso al mismo tiempo. Había escuchado la grabación, pero ahora no podía usarla para nada. Por lo menos ahora sabía que su padre y Jonathan se entendieron después de la primera apuesta, y necesitaba averiguar exactamente cómo era su relación. Pero ¿Cómo haría eso?

Miró el costoso reloj en su muñeca para saber si aún tenía tiempo de hablar con Alec, dado que su encuentro con Woolsey había durado menos de lo que esperaba. Eran las once de la noche, una hora nada conveniente para ir a visitar una casa decente, pero como aquello dejó de importarle desde que se había vuelto más americano que inglés, llegó a la esquina y llamó un taxi.

Desde la calle, no parecía que hubiera alguna luz encendida en la mansión Lightwood. Se bajó del taxi con la intención de acercarse a la portería y preguntarle a Simón si había alguien a dentro, pero una voz lo llamó.

—¿Magnus? — era Clary. Ella y Jace estaban en el convertible de este último con claras intenciones de entrar a casa. Magnus supuso que, ahora que Alec estaba retirado, la pelirroja se había vuelto la asistente del rubio, y seguramente hasta ahora estaban volviendo de la oficina. El moreno se acercó a ellos y asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla de la pelirroja.

—Wow, Clary, cuanto tiempo…—murmuró Magnus preguntándose qué tanto sabía la chica sobre lo que había ocurrido. Una mirada a Jace le bastó para saber que conocía todo— Ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos ¿No?

—Ella está todo el tiempo conmigo, escuchándome quejarme de la actitud de Alec— informó Jace— Obviamente tenía que contarle de la situación. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí a esta hora? ¿Acaso Alec te echó y vuelves a rogarle?

—De hecho, no he hablado con él— Jace levantó las cejas.

—¿Hasta ahora vienes? —había reproche en esa pregunta. Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

—¿Más importantes que mi hermano? Creí que quería arreglar las cosas con él ¡Lo dejaste plantado! —el moreno se negaba a dejarse intimidar.

—No lo hice, aquí estoy

—Ayer te viniste como a las seis, son las once de la noche, obviamente Alec creería que lo dejaste plantado— replicó Jace. Clary se giró hacia el rubio.

—Creí que me habías dicho que Alec se había negado a verlo— comentó inocentemente. Jace abrió los ojos, reprochándole por soltar información que no debía. Magnus levantó sus cejas hacia él rubio.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó divertido. Obviamente escuchar aquella confesión le había dolido, pero no lo demostró.

—Sí, pero... —Jace parecía tener problemas en pensar una excusa— Eso dijo, pero yo sé que… ¡Agh! ¿Sabes qué? Eso no es excusa, igual debiste venir.

—No lo es —concordó Magnus— Si Alec quiere verme o no, es irrelevante, porque yo sí quiero verlo. Y, a final de cuentas, aquí estoy. Ahora ¿Podrían abrir esa puerta? Hace frío.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, Magnus, en medio de la oscuridad, corrió a la habitación de Alec. Ansioso abrió la puerta, pero sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos al ver que el ojiazul no estaba adentro. Se giró de nuevo hacia el corredor.

—¡Alec! —gritó, y le bastó una rápida recorrida a la mansión para convencerse de que el ojiazul no estaba en casa. Frunció el ceño, ya tenía una idea de dónde podría estar. Volvió al primer piso donde Jace y Clary parecían estarse despidiendo a una distancia muy corta uno del otro. Ignorando ese hecho, se acercó al rubio, agarró las llaves del convertible de sus manos, y salió de la mansión a paso apresurado. Obviamente Jace se quejó, pero Magnus lo ignoró.

* * *

En el auto del rubio, manejó a través de las calles de Nueva York, estacionándose frente a todo casino que se le cruzara en el camino, y corriendo al interior para escanearlo en busca de Alec. No podía permitir que el ojiazul cayera en esa vida, lo iba a buscar, y si Alec no quería que volvieran a estar juntos lo aceptaría por ahora, pero al menos lo sacaría de donde sea que se hubiera metido, y si estaba con Jonathan, con mayor razón. Se supone que primero debía averiguar sobre el rubio antes de enfrentarlo, pero no iba a dejar que siguiera hundiendo a Alec, aunque eso significara que todo el plan original se iría a la basura.

Pasaron horas, entró por lo menos en siete casinos, y no pudo encontrar a Alec en alguno. Ya no quería esperar más, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Estaba maquinando la idea de volver a la casa de Camille y hacer otro intento al otro día en la mansión Lightwood, cuando vio a alguien de cabello negro caminando por la calle con el hombro resbalándose por la pared. Reconocería esa contextura donde fuera. Temiendo que aquello fuera un sueño, estacionó el auto de Jace a la orilla de la solitaria y húmeda calle, y caminó hacia Alec. Se moría de ganas de correr hasta él y abrazarlo, pero ya no era el Magnus de antes. El de ahora, simplemente se plantó frente a él y se cruzó de brazos. Alec sintió la presencia y levantó la mirada, enfocando sus ojos azules en el moreno.

—¿Qué haces a esta ho…?—Magnus de cayó de golpe. Con solo verle el rostro, comprobó que había estado bebiendo— ¿Estás borracho? —lanzó una mirada hacia la calle, pero no había nada. ¿Dónde estaba Jonathan? ¿Dónde estaba el auto de Alec? ¿Por qué demonios el ojiazul estaba caminando en una calle tan solitaria a esa hora? Era sumamente peligroso.

Alec volvió la mirada al frente y tuvo intenciones de continuar avanzando, pero Magnus volvió a cerrarle el paso.

—Te estoy hablando.

—Las calles a esta hora son peligrosas— dijo el ojiazul, y curiosamente su voz sonaba firme y sobria— Vete a casa.

—Me iré cuando tú hagas lo mismo— replicó Magnus— ¿Dónde está tu auto? —Alec frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás, como si de algún modo hubiera esperado que el auto estuviera siguiéndolo.

—Maldición, creo que lo olvidé—Alec empezó a girarse para volver sobre sus pasos. Magnus le dio una mirada al auto de Jace, solo para comprobar que no corriera peligro de que alguien se lo robara, y luego se apresuró a pararse al lado de Alec para acompañarlo.

—¿Dónde está Jonathan? —preguntó, esperando que Alec le preguntara cómo se había enterado que él y el rubio se habían muerto muy cercanos, pero en lugar de eso, Alec continuó impasible.

—Hoy no vino conmigo. Quería estar solo—aquello tomó al moreno por sorpresa.

—Alec… lamento no ir a hablar contigo como dije que lo haría.

—No quería que fueras— respondió el ojiazul, y Magnus frunció el ceño. No era la contestación que esperaba.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que salieron de la calle solitaria para llegar a una concurrida avenida. Allí, Alec dejó de apoyarse en la pared y se irguió, en un intento por parecer normal en medio de las demás personas. Magnus continuó a su lado en silencio, y luego se detuvo abruptamente frente a un casino cuando Alec lo hizo. Le dio una mirada al lujoso lugar, odiaba a los casinos, y ahora que sabía que aquel había sido el escondite de Alec por días, lo odiaba aún más.

—No está— dijo el ojiazul, y Magnus le prestó atención. El chico estaba mirando hacia un lugar vacío en la calle, en medio de más autos estacionados. Magnus frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes las llaves? —preguntó. El ojiazul se palpó los bolsillos, y luego llevó una palma a su frente.

—No— Magnus no comentó nada al respecto. Después de todo, ambos ya intuían que era lo que le había ocurrido al auto.

—Yo te llevo a casa— informó, y Alec bajó su mano.

—No— repitió— Tomaré un taxi.

—No tienes dinero. Nadie sale a las dos de la mañana de un casino solo porque ya quiere irse, y más si está borracho—Alec frunció el ceño.

—No estoy borracho.

—Lo que digas— Magnus, importándole poco la opinión del ojiazul, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y empezó a obligarlo a caminar de regreso al auto de Jace. Alec lo hizo, pero su expresión demostraba que no estaba feliz.

—Magnus, espera— Magnus lo ignoró y continuó su camino. La verdad, tocar los hombros de Alec, aunque fuera algo insignificante, tenía mucho valor para él. Por un momento había creído que ni siquiera volvería a tenerlo tan cerca—Magnus, no estoy borracho. Déjame— ambos salieron de la avenida y regresaron a la calle solitaria. El moreno comprobó que el auto de Jace aún estaba ahí, pero también quería apresurarse puesto que lo último que quería era que alguien apareciera y los asaltara— ¡Hey! ¡¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?! No quiero irme contigo.

—Te escucho— respondió—Pero estás borracho y no estás pensando correctamente.

—¡Que no estoy borracho! — Alec empujó a Magnus con su brazo, rompiendo el contacto de los dos. El moreno lo miró, decidiendo que era mejor soltar lo que tenía que decir antes de que Alec decidiera alejarse.

—Alec, mírame— se señaló a sí mismo— Soy diferente. He cambiado. Te juro que ya no soy el de antes, ahora realmente quiero avanzar, y por eso te pido que me des otra oportunidad. Perdóname por haberte engañado con Woolsey, por haber arrastrado conmigo a Jace, y por todas las mentiras que te he dicho—el ojiazul volteó la mirada.

—No— respondió, pero Magnus no se iba a dar por vencido.

—¿Por qué no?

—No soy lo mejor para ti.

—¿Estás protegiéndome? —dijo incrédulo— No hagas eso, yo también lo hice y las cosas no terminaron bien. Y de todos modos ¿Protegiéndome de qué?

—Yo no te hice ningún bien— continuó Alec— Te dije que no habías avanzado, pero en realidad fui yo quien no te apoyó para que pudieras hacerlo. Creí que conmigo sería suficiente, no me di cuenta de que tú necesitabas más cosas, un cambio de verdad, un psicólogo, nueva ropa, un trabajo…

—Cierto. Pero Camille ya me dio todo eso, ya no lo necesito— Alec lo miró.

—¡Pero debí ser yo quien te lo diera! —Magnus levantó sus cejas. Aquello no eran simples celos, era más profundo. A Alec no le dolía que estuviera viviendo con la rubia, le dolía que ella hubiera hecho más de lo que él había hecho por Magnus.

—¿Y que más da? —replicó— Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de que empezabas a desarrollar un vicio con el juego, y aquí te encuentro después de que tus hermanos me confirmaron que has estado refugiándote ahí dentro todo este tiempo— Alec tuvo intenciones de replicar antes eso; Magnus sabía que los jugadores siempre iban a negar que tenían un vicio, por lo que no le dejo hablar— Lo importante aquí es que no voy a dejar que caigas en eso, y de que ya soy una persona diferente de aquella con la que terminaste. ¿No te das cuenta de que este es el mejor momento que podemos tener?

—Magnus, yo te hice lo que eres ahora— aquello no sonaba a que su cambio hubiera sido bueno— Tu llegaste a mí roto, pero con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Yo no hice nada para repararte, y aparte de eso, borré esa sonrisa. Tuviste que ver a un psicólogo para tratar lo que yo te había hecho— el ojiazul se veía triste y al mismo tiempo culpable, con una silenciosa súplica en su mirada, como si aquella conversación le estuviera doliendo y quisiera terminarla de una vez.

—Primero, Dot me ayudó con muchas más cosas. Segundo, lo que me dijiste ese día solo fue un detonante, en realidad, la mayoría de la culpa ni siquiera fue tuya. Y tercero, eso no me importa— Alec iba a negar con la cabeza, pero entonces su mirada se enfocó en la mano de Magnus y abrió los ojos al ver el anillo. El moreno siguió su mirada, y sonrió levantando su muñeca— Es hermoso ¿No?

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Lo encontré en tu estudio— informó, y luego miró al ojiazul precavido— Era para mí ¿Cierto? — Alec asintió, y Magnus ensanchó su sonrisa— ¿Lo ves? Pensabas regalarme esto. Eres la persona más hermosa del mundo ¿Cómo puedes siquiera creer que voy a dejarte ir? Puedes rechazarme ahora, y mañana, y todas las veces que quieras, pero no me voy a cansar de insistir. Quiero besarte, volver a dormir y a vivir contigo, y que volvamos a pasar momentos tan asombrosos como los que pasamos cuando estábamos prometidos—Alec parpadeó, y sus ojos azules brillaron. Magnus lo miró embobado, ahí, en medio de la helada y oscura noche, Alec parecía un ángel.

—Yo solo te hice daño…— aquella humildad era una de las cosas que a Magnus más le gustaban de Alec. Obviamente el ojiazul también quería tenerlo de vuelta, sin embargo, creía que su dolor era poco comparado con tener a Magnus a salvo. Prefería dejarlo ir, que continuar haciéndole daño. Magnus sabía que ya no se rompía tan fácil, y que estaba trabajando para que nada pudiera dolerle de nuevo, por lo que en realidad no temía volver intentar algo con Alec.

Dot le había enseñado que tenía tanto derecho como cualquier otro ser humano de luchar por aquello que quería, y en ese momento quería besar al ojiazul, por lo que cerró la distancia que los separaba, haciendo que Alec retrocediera hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared. El ojiazul abrió los ojos.

—Magnus, no— advirtió, aunque sus ojos decían todo excepto "no". El moreno acercó su rostro al de Alec, pendiente de todas las expresiones de éste último, quien intentaba voltear el rostro para evitar ser besado. Lo agarró de la barbilla para evitar que se moviera, y luego unió sus labios en un profundo y rudo beso, desquitándose de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin que pudiera besarlo.

Alec se resistió más de lo que Magnus creyó que lo haría, e incluso lo mordió. El moreno encontró aquello divertido y doloroso a partes iguales, sin embargo, no se separó, y abandonó los labios para delinear la barbilla de Alec y dejar pequeños y húmedos besos a lo largo de su pálida garganta. Finalmente el sentimiento le ganó a la razón de Alec, haciendo que este girara la cabeza y abriera los labios intentando ganar más aire, y levantara sus manos para acariciar los suaves mechones negros con sus dedos.

* * *

 **Por favor, un minuto de silencio por el auto de Alec :(**


	35. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Alec estuvo esperando a Magnus por horas. A pesar de que fingía estar dormido, tenía los sentidos alertas por si Maia llegaba a golpear para informarle que el moreno lo estaba esperando abajo. Aún no sabía que haría si eso ocurría, una parte de él quería responder "¡Ya voy!" y salir corriendo a su encuentro, pero la otra quería seguir fingiendo estar dormido hasta que la chica no tuviera otra opción salvo retirarse, lo que significaba que Magnus eventualmente se marcharía._

 _Aun así, esperó. Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo estaba pasando increíblemente lento ya que nada ocurría, pero en un punto levantó la cabeza y miró la hora. Eran las diez; demasiado tarde para la hora a la que suponía que el moreno iba a regresar. Frunció el ceño y volvió a golpear la cabeza contra el colchón, se supone que no había estado esperándolo ¿Entonces por qué le dolía haber sido plantado?_

 _Unos pocos minutos después, se hartó de su propia miseria. Si seguía así, anhelando aquello por lo que una y otra vez se negaba a luchar para tenerlo de vuelta, se iba a hundir más de lo que ya estaba. Se levantó de la cama y tomó un abrigo de su armario. Salir era muchísimo mejor que pudrirse en medio de lágrimas sobre su cama._

 _Sin decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Jonathan, se dirigió al casino; y aprovechando que ahora estaba solo, empezó a jugar y a beber, revelándole a desconocidos cuán destrozado se sentía. Ocasionalmente algunos hombres y mujeres indecentes se acercaron a él, puesto que por alguna razón un corazón roto parecía ser un caramelo que atraía hormigas; sin embargo, él rechazó a todos de una forma no muy amable. Tenía la corazonada de que todos habían empezado a reconocerlo dentro del casino, seguramente calificándolo como el chico que siempre estaba de mal humor, por lo que no entendía por qué seguían insistiendo en portarse amables, o hasta coquetos con él._

 _Las horas pasaron en medio de cartas, dados, sonrisas lascivas, y whiskey. Ahora se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar, esperando por su bebida como si se tratara de un revitalizante que le daba energías para seguir jugando. En eso, entró una llamada a su celular. Se le pasó por la cabeza la tentación de no contestar, pero solo por si acaso, sacó el aparato y leyó la pantalla. A su madre definitivamente tenía que contestarle._

— _¿Hola? —su voz sonó ronca, por lo que se aclaró la garganta— Mamá._

— _¡¿Estás bien, Alec?! —exclamó ella preocupada, y Alec maldijo el sexto sentido de las madres._

— _Sí._

— _No es cierto, te escuchas extraño. Dime la verdad._

— _Su bebida— habló el bartman, y deslizó hacia Alec el vaso. Alec le agradeció con un asentimiento y luego volvió a enfocar su atención en escuchar los gritos de su madre— Alexander Lightwood, estás en un bar ¿No es así? Creí que había hecho un buen trabajo contigo al criarte como un hombre responsable, no alguien que se emborracha al primer corazón roto._

— _No estoy borracho— señaló, aunque tuvo que esforzarse en pronunciar._

— _Lo que significa que sí estás en un bar— comentó ella— Dime, hijo, ¿En realidad te duele tanto lo que pasó con Magnus, o solo intentas llamar nuestra atención? —aquello le dolió, y por la parte en la que su madre lo trataba como a un niño de 5 años, sino porque se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de lo que estaba haciendo. Se desconocía a sí mismo; cuando había estado al frente de la empresa a pesar de sus inseguridades, se había autodenominado como alguien valiente, pero ahora esa imagen se había venido abajo porque ningún valiente se refugiaba en el juego y el alcohol en lugar de enfrentar su realidad, independientemente de cuan dolora sea esta._

— _Me… duele— soltó, sintiéndose inmediatamente liberado por haberlo confesado en voz alta. Levantó el vaso y bebió el contenido de un sorbo—Me duele mucho._

— _Oh, mi niño…—habló ella— Isabelle y Jace me habían asegurado que estabas bien, por eso es que decidimos no ir. Lamentamos que no hubieras recibido nuestro apoyo._

— _El dolor pasará._

— _No—habló ella dulcemente, tan dulce que Alec la desconoció— Estabas a puertas de casarte; El dolor no pasará nunca, pero puedes aprender a vivir con él. Y si te encierras en el alcohol, solo destruirás tu vida—el ojiazul se sintió avergonzado se sí mismo. Su madre no acostumbrara a ser una mujer dulce y cariñosa, y el hecho de que estuviera haciéndolo ahora mismo, solo significaba que él realmente parecía que lo necesitara._

— _Lo lamento. No debí exponer nuestro apellido de esta forma._

— _Cierto. Pero más que el apellido, me preocupas tú—Alec no quería que sus padres se preocuparan por él. Desde hacía años que tanto él como Isabelle y Jace se habían independizado de sus padres, formando una vida aparte, demostrándose a sí mismos que no eran los niños ricos, caprichosos y malcriados que todo el mundo creía, sino que eran lo suficientemente responsables y maduros como para ser autosuficientes._

— _Estaré bien— dijo, con más confianza de la que realmente sentía— Volveré a casa ahora mismo. Adiós, mamá._

— _Alec…—habló ella dudosa._

— _Estaré bien— repitió, y colgó. Usó lo último que le quedaba para pagar por la bebida, y luego salió del casino._

 _Una vez que el aire helado de la madrugada le dio de lleno en la cara, fue como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, sintiéndose inestable y mareado. Miró a ambos lados, intentando recordar cual era el camino de regreso a la mansión. Como no tuvo suerte, decidió intentarlo eligiendo el camino de la derecha. Se abrazó a sí mismo para ganar algo de calor, pegó su hombro a la pared en un intento de ganar estabilidad, y empezó a avanzar._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

* * *

Magnus sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Había extrañado el sabor de esa lechosa piel, y los suaves quejidos que se escapaban de la boca de Alec, era música para sus oídos.

Finalmente separó sus labios del cuello del ojiazul y lo miró sin alejarse mucho. Alec dio un profundo suspiro antes de hablar.

—Dejé que me besaras…—murmuró—Creo que si estoy borracho—Magnus le sonrió.

—Vamos, sube al auto—aquello pareció despertar a Alec del trance al que había entrado, por lo que abrió los ojos y enfocó a Magnus.

—No. Magnus, por favor, intenta com…

—Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees—replicó a su vez el moreno— Quieres protegerme porque me quieres ¿No es así? Es exactamente lo que yo hice, y por eso es la voz de la experiencia la que ahora te dice que es una mala idea. Las cosas las vamos a enfrentar juntos, y si debemos sufrir, eso también lo haremos juntos. Es mucho mejor que seguir sufriendo estando separados—Alec lo miró, y Magnus vio vulnerabilidad en esos ojos azules. Supo que ya había ganado—Vamos al auto—repitió, y guió a Alec hacia el asiento de copiloto, luego le dio la vuelta al auto, miró a lado y lado por si acaso, y finalmente entró para sentarse detrás del volante.

La diferencia entre la temperatura adentro y afuera del auto era completamente notoria, y el moreno no se había dado cuenta de que había estado tiritando hasta que dejó de hacerlo una vez que su cuerpo entró en calor gracias a la calefacción. El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al frente fijamente. Magnus encendió el motor y arrancó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

—Creo… que puedo entender las razones por las que hiciste lo que hiciste con Woolsey. Ahora que soy yo quien se siente impotente, me imagino estando en tu situación, y probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo—Magnus se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es tranquilizador por una parte. Pero ya es tarde. Nunca volvería a hacer un trato como ese— el moreno le dio una mirada rápida— Ni siquiera por ti— algo dolió dentro del pecho de Alec, y encontró ese sentimiento demasiado hipócrita.

—Pero… aún me quieres ¿Verdad? Yo aún te quiero, en realidad nunca pude dejar se hacerlo. Aun así, entiendo si las circunstancias te hicieron probar lo que sentías por mí—a pesar de todo, Magnus sonrió, y Alec se dio cuenta por qué no se había sentido como si enserio hubiera recuperado a Magnus: Todo lo anterior que había visto, había sido falso. Y aquella era la primera sonrisa sincera que le daba desde que se habían separado.

—Claro que aún te quiero. Pero…—no sabía muy bien qué decir para que Alec no se sintiera mal, para que no creyera que ahora, por su cambio, le quería menos. El ojiazul luchó por ser comprensible, recordándose a sí mismo que Magnus estaba esforzándose por nunca volver a subordinarse, y por lo tanto debía entender de que ya había llegado a su límite, y que muy probablemente nunca podría volver a esperar algo de él que requiriera lastimarse a sí mismo.

—Entiendo—habló tranquilizadoramente, y Magnus le asintió en agradecimiento. Alec iba fijar su vista al frente, pero había una inquietud que tenía, y quería saber la razón. Volvió a girarse en su asiento— Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Qué demonios hacías visitando a Woolsey en el hospital? —Magnus le dio una mirada.

—Quise perdonarlo por todo— Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no comentó nada al respecto, y Magnus lo agradeció mentalmente.

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó en su lugar. Magnus quería decirle que la otra razón era que había necesitado respuestas sobre Jonathan, pero antes de eso, tenía suavizar el golpe.

—Dime una cosa. Últimamente te has vuelto muy cercano a Jonathan ¿No es así? —detecto la dureza en su propia voz. Al parecer esa pregunta le llegó por sorpresa al ojiazul.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No es un reclamo. Es… simple curiosidad— Magnus le dio una mirada al rostro incrédulo de Alec, y luego sonrió— Está bien, sí, es un pequeño reclamo. Creo que es natural que me den celos saber que has pasado tanto tiempo con tu ex…

—No es mi ex— señaló Alec.

—Pero también hay una buena razón para mi pregunta— completó Magnus. Alec volvió la mirada al frente y suspiró.

—No tuvimos nada, te lo juro. Ni siquiera he podido perdonarlo por lo que me hizo, y lo que te hizo a ti. Pero… era sencillo estar con él. No tenía que esforzarme en tratarlo bien, o en ser gentil para hacerle el menor daño posible. Además, él me enseñó un mundo que me ayudó a distraerme— Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Sí, respecto a eso, me habías prometido no volver al casino ¿Recuerdas? Junto al cuerpo de mi padre—Alec tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

—Magnus…

—No quiero recriminarte nada. Es solo que si te hice hacer aquella promesa, fue porque era lo mejor para ti. Los casinos, si no se manejan responsablemente, se pueden volver un vicio—Magnus miró a Alec. No dio ejemplos, pero estaba seguro de que en sus ojos el ojiazul podía leer el silencioso mensaje _"Ellos me quitaron todo"_ . Alec tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, pero aquella mirada se borró tan rápido como apareció, siendo reemplazada por la mortal tranquilidad que últimamente pintaba el rostro de Magnus— En fin, volviendo al tema, no son amigos ¿Verdad?

—Claro que no. Lo que él hizo no es fácil de perdonar.

—Y lo que me falta por contarte…— comentó Magnus, justo cuando llegaron junto a la mansión. Estacionó el auto en la entrada, dando una mirada a la casa para detallarse en que todo estaba apagado, y luego se giró hacia Alec— Jonathan ha hecho más cosas de las que crees, y por eso te pido que te alejes de él. No sé qué es lo que quiere o pretende contigo, pero no debe ser nada bueno—Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El…— Magnus se giró levemente hacia el tablero del auto. Eran las dos de la mañana. ¿En que estaba pensando? Estaba viviendo con Camille, no podía llegar a la hora que quisiera, al menos, podía tener un poco de respeto en cuanto a eso. Volvió a mirar a un Alec expectante, aún faltaban muchas cosas por decir, pero no podía seguir alargando la charla. Ahora que ellos dos estaban bien ( o eso quería creer) era mucho más sencillo ponerse de acuerdo para verse otro día y hablar las cosas con calma—Tengo que irme, es muy tarde. No tengo celular, y no quiero que Camille se preocupe—Alec soltó una exhalación.

—¿Enserio no me vas a decir nada?

—Te diré todo lo que sé, mañana. ¿Te parece si nos vemos temprano, antes de que yo me tenga que ir a trabajar? —el moreno volvió a darle un vistazo al tablero y sonrió— En realidad, nos veríamos en un par de horas—Alec adoptó una seria expresión, al parecer no estaba muy contento.

—Como quieras. Llévate el auto de Jace, es muy tarde— y con eso se bajó. Magnus abrió su puerta, corrió hasta alcanzarlo, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, y buscó sus labios. Alec tomó sus muñecas por inercia, y correspondió suavemente al beso.

Magnus volvió a separarse y lo miró directamente. Ahora que no sentía en su pecho el calor que un beso provocaba, era consciente del frío que estaba haciendo, por lo que debía apresurarse antes de que su chico de ojos azules atrapara un resfriado.

—No quiero volver a perderte, Alec. Me esforzaré, no volverás a tener una excusa para alejarte de mí. Seré el hombre perfecto, ya verás—el ojiazul lo miró, pero por más que Magnus esperó, no dijo nada—¿Y?

—Tengo que aclarar mis pensamientos— respondió el chico. Se acercó y dejó un casto beso en sus labios— Nos vemos mañana— y con eso se giró para entrar a la mansión.

* * *

—¿Y qué es tan importante que no puedes decirme? —dijo Camille. Magnus había creído que la rubia estaría durmiendo, pero se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión y la escuchó hablar—Ya te dije que no está— como nadie más habló, supuso que estaba al teléfono o al celular. Siguió el origen de la voz y llegó a la sala.

—No tiene celular, se lo confisqué al principio de su tratamiento— dijo la rubia sentada en uno de los sillones. Miró hacia el umbral, y sonrió al ver a Magnus ahí parado— Oh, espera, acaba de llegar—ella se puso de pie, pero antes de entregarle el celular, lo miró seriamente—¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Alec— ella levantó sus cejas.

—¿Arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?

—Algo así— Camille asintió pensativa y luego le entregó el aparato, quedándose ahí de pie para enterarse de lo que sea que fueran a hablar. Magnus se llevó el celular al oído.

—¿Hola?

—Magnus, soy Woolsey, y tengo una propuesta para ti— el moreno rodó los ojos.

—¿Es parte de algún plan de Jonathan?

—Ya no trabajo con él. Esto es algo que solamente nos beneficiara a ti y a mí—Magnus le dio una rápida mirada a Camille, si Woolsey no quería que ella se enterara, quizás lo mejor fuera hablar en clave.

—Explícate.

—Tú quieres desenmascarar a Jonathan ¿No? Y yo quiero una historia. Tengo una teoría, algo grande, pero para probarla, nos necesitamos a ambos— Camille levantó sus cejas, como si pidiera que le dijeran de qué hablaban, pero Magnus fingió que no la vio.

—Continúa.

—Creo que Jonathan no es accionista, sino que es el dueño de varios casinos, entre los que se incluyen prostíbulos ilegales como al que te iba a mandar en Milán. Y también creo que usa esos casinos para estafar a la gente. No sé de América, pero en Inglaterra puede entrar a cualquier sitio haciéndose pasar por jugador, y siempre gana. Conozco del negocio, y sé que a los casinos no les gustan los jugadores con esa suerte, lo que me hace pensar en que es sumamente extraño que él pueda seguir entrando como si nada, excepto si consideramos que es el dueño. Además, prácticamente está viviendo en Londres ¿Por qué se quedaría tanto tiempo junto a un negocio en donde, supuestamente, solamente es accionista? —Magnus pensó en ello. En realidad, la teoría de Woolsey estaba llena de probabilidades, que aunque resultaran ciertas, no veía en qué podría beneficiarle.

—¿Y cómo probamos todo eso?

—En Inglaterra. Tú conoces los casinos a los que iba tu padre, y yo tengo la cara de un periodista, por lo que podemos hacer las preguntas que queramos. Fingir ser un jugador cuando en realidad eres el dueño, se considera como estafa, y es un delito. Tener prostíbulos ilegales también es un delito—Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Asesinar también lo es— agregó con su voz fría como un hielo— Si era el dueño, entonces fue quien mandó golpear a mi padre.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó el periodista, y Magnus ya detectaba la confianza en su voz.

—¿Estás seguro de que no me vas a traicionar en mitad del camino? Porque si lo haces, te juro que soy capaz de todo.

—¡No lo haré! Esto también me conviene ¿No lo ves? Ganaré muchísimo dinero si descubro la verdad haciendo esta investigación—Magnus torció la boca. Se moría de ganas por comprobar las teorías del periodista, pero dudaba de su fidelidad— Te juro por Camille, que es como mi hermana, que no te voy a traicionar. Siempre y cuando tú no lo hagas conmigo, claro está.

—No lo haré— respondió sincero.

—Excelente. Tenemos juntos un nuevo trato, entonces— respondió mordazmente el periodista, y Magnus hizo una mueca. Maldita sea, que sí era así.

Magnus habló con Woolsey durante unos minutos más para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que iban a hacer, y luego terminó la llamada. Camille recibió el teléfono y lo miró expectante.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me tengo que ir de viaje con Woolsey— dijo, y aquello, dicho en voz alta, sonó igual de irreal a como se había escuchado en su cabeza. Nunca creyó que terminaría aliándose con quien lo había lastimado hasta el punto de romper su compromiso, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Necesitaba desentrañar la verdad.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana—Magnus se pasó una mano por el rostro. Entre más pronto se fuera a Inglaterra, más pronto podría regresar con respuestas, y más pronto él y Alec tendrían la felicidad que estaba seguro que merecían.

—Magnus, no sabía que estabas arreglando las cosas con Alec—había cierto reproche en la voz de Camille, por lo que Magnus bajó su mano y la miró.

—No creí que tuviera que hacerlo. Si es por llegar a esta hora, lamento mucho…

—No es por eso—cortó ella—Puedes llegar a la hora que quieras, sabes que me alegra verte salir. Es que, ahora que soy tu amiga, agradecería que me tuvieras en cuenta para tomar decisiones en tu vida. Por ejemplo, me hubiera encantado si me hubieras hablado de tus planes de arreglar las cosas con Alec esta noche—Magnus ciertamente estaba confundido. Sabía que Camille se preocupaba por él, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta hasta qué punto.

—Fue decisión de último minuto. Pero la próxima vez te tendré en cuenta—ella sonrió.

—Entiendo. Pero ¿Ya están juntos? ¿Volverán a planear su boda? —él no lo sabía. Se habían besado, pero en realidad aquello no significaba que otra vez eran prometidos. Y, de todos modos, había algo en la actitud de Alec que le inquietaba, como si el ojiazul no le agradara algo.

—No lo sé, es muy pronto.

—Deberían volver a planear su boda—aconsejó ella con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Magnus pensó en que quizás, solo quizás, Camille era una fan del romance.

—Como te digo, es muy pronto. Ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Sé que hoy empecé a trabajar… y me dará mucha vergüenza con Raphael, pero mañana mismo salgo de viaje—la rubia sacudió desdeñosa una mano.

—No te preocupes por eso, seguro hay más personas que desearían contratarte—Magnus frunció los labios; Aunque las cosas fueran así, no le parecía correcto. Sin embargo, y siguiendo los consejos de Dot, él era lo más importante, por lo que si necesitaba estar en Inglaterra, debía hacerlo independientemente de las consecuencias que aquello pudiera traer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alec despertó muy temprano a pesar que la cabeza le dolía por culpa del alcohol que había bebido la anterior noche. Se dio una ducha, se vistió con ropa cómoda, y bajó a desayunar. Sus dos hermanos estaban elegantemente vestidos y sentados en el comedor hablando animadamente de cosas relacionadas con la empresa, pero una vez que Alec hizo su aparición, guardaron silencio.

El ojiazul caminó bajo la atenta mirada y se sentó en su lugar habitual.

—Buen día— habló. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía mucho que no decía esas dos palabras. Sus hermanos parecían demasiado sorprendidos como para responder, últimamente Alec salía de la casa sin decir una palabra, o cuando quería comer, simplemente entraba a la cocina y robaba lo que se le antojara.

Maia salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja con un café, pero estando a medio paso, se detuvo de golpe al ver a su jefe.

—Maia, tráeme el desayuno, por favor— habló Alec. La chica asintió muda. Dejó el café frente a Jace, y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Isabelle a nadie en particular.

—Se supone que anoche Magnus y Alec iban a hablar— informó Jace— Pero no creí que los efectos de aquello fueran tan… inmediatos—los ojos de Isabelle brillaron se dirigieron a su hermano mayor.

—¿Eso significa que ya están juntos otra vez?

—Sí— dijo Jace.

—No…—respondió Alec al mismo tiempo. Ambos hermanos se miraron y Jace bufó.

—Sí— estableció con más seguridad— Con solo verte, es obvio— Maia salió de la cocina y dejó frente a Alec un plato de huevos revueltos, galletas con chispas de chocolate, manzanas y peras picadas, y un vaso con leche fría; luego volvió a desaparecer a través de las puertas. Alec tomó un tenedor y empezó a pinchar los trozos de fruta.

—Se supone que hoy hablaré con él— informó, y no había alegría en su voz. Le emocionaba ver y hablar con Magnus, y el beso de la noche pasada había sido fantástico, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que algo estaba incorrecto con la nueva actitud del moreno. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento no le parecía justo, por lo que luchaba por reprimirlo.

—¿Y a qué hora vendrá? —preguntó Isabelle con la taza de café pegada a sus labios— Jace y yo tenemos que irnos a la empresa en máximo treinta minutos. Quizás alcancemos a decirle "Hola".

—No lo sé exactamente— respondió Alec— Él me dijo que…—su celular sonó, interrumpiéndolo. Sus dos hermanos lo miraron con curiosidad mientras sacaba el aparato y se lo llevaba al oído—¿Hola?

—Alec.

—¡Magnus! — Alec se puso de pie por pura emoción de escuchar a esa voz. Quizás, una pequeña parte de él había creído que lo que había pasado había sido producto del alcohol. Pero ahora estaba convencido de que no era así— ¿Dónde estás?

—En el aeropuerto— respondió, y antes de que Alec tuviera quien sabe qué ocurrencias, el moreno aclaró— Tengo que irme a Inglaterra por un par de días, es relacionado con mi padre. No quería dejarte plantado sin darte ninguna explicación así que por eso decidí llamarte— ¿Relacionado con su padre?

—Está bien, entiendo, pero ¿No quisieras que vaya contigo? Sabes que no tengo nada que hacer aquí— Isabelle y Jace olvidaron su desayuno y le prestaron total atención.

—No…no quiero meterte en esto. Además, no estoy solo.

—¡Hola, Alec! —gritó Woolsey Scott a través de la línea. Alec frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que te comportaras— escuchó que Magnus reprendió al periodista, y había algo, cierta simpatía en esa voz. Definitivamente esa no era la manera en la que se le hablaba a un ser tan despreciable como Woolsey.

—¿Qué hace él ahí? —reclamó seriamente.

—Iremos juntos a Inglaterra— respondió Magnus sinceramente, y ni siquiera intentó suavizar el golpe como si no fuera consciente del impacto de tal confesión. Alec apretó los dientes, al diablo con su inseguridad por el tratamiento de Magnus, no permitiría que el hombre de su vida se fuera de viaje con su ex amante.

—Tú no vas a ir con Woolsey Scott a ningún lado—sentenció, separando palabra por palabra para darle más énfasis— Y me parece increíble que siquiera lo consideres. Si necesitas viajar a Inglaterra, ya mismo voy al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué? ¿Inglaterra? — Jace se puso de pie de un salto, llegó junto a Alec, y acercó su rostro al celular— ¡Magnus! ¡Mi auto! —exigió gimiendo, como si se tratara de un perrito y no de un pedazo de metal.

—¿Se va a ir con Woolsey? —preguntó Isabelle sorprendida, y, a diferencia de su hermano, se estiró sobre la mesa y gritó hacia el celular— ¡Magnus Bane! ¡Si haces eso, te dejaré calvo! ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota?!

—¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? —preguntó Alec, ignorando a sus dos hermanos.

—En quince minutos.

—Perfecto. Estaré ahí en…— Alec detuvo esa línea de pensamiento cuando recordó que anoche le habían robado su auto en el casino. Se giró hacia Jace, quien observaba el celular con los ojos entrecerrados, y recordó vagamente que su hermano acababa de pedir su auto porque no lo tenía. Finalmente se giró hacia su salvación: su hermana—Izzy, necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto—ella lo miró.

—Lo siento, Alec. Jace y yo tenemos que irnos a la empresa. Ragnor y Catarina nos esperan para una reunión— Alec gruñó.

—No pasa nada— habló Magnus mortalmente tranquilo, y aquello solo enojó más al ojiazul.

—No, si pasa. No vas a subir a ese avión. Espérame, tomaré un taxi y compraremos nuevos boletos.

—Cálmate, Alec— intervino Woolsey divertido. Al final su voz se alejó, como si Magnus hubiera apartado el celular para que no siguiera hablando.

—¡Te dije que te comportaras! — volvió a hablar el moreno.

—¡Magnus, como puedes siquiera hablarle! —explotó Alec, incapaz de seguir escuchando lo que parecía una pelea de hermanos—¡¿Por qué tiene que ser él?!

—Lo necesito, es la única persona que puede ayudarme— informó sin dar muchos detalles, lo que de todos modos frustraba a Alec— Tampoco estoy muy feliz de tener que viajar con él, pero te prometo que todo estará bien. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

—No confío en él— replicó.

—Yo lo hago— Alec parpadeó, seguro de que había escuchado mal— Sé que es estúpido, pero confío en Woolsey. Ahora entiendo cómo piensa, y de algún modo extraño creo que nos entendemos.

—Eres tan malditamente caliente…—habló Woolsey. Alec apretó el celular con su mano—Pero aunque tu confesión me conmueve, ya tenemos que abordar.

—Ya voy— respondió Magnus.

—Magnus, no— ordenó Alec.

—Alec, tengo que hacer esto. Es la única manera de desenmascarar a Jonathan. Te llamaré cuando llegue a Inglaterra, y a penas vuelva a América, te lo contaré todo. Por ahora, es mejor que te mantengas al margen. Y por favor, no confíes en Jonathan hasta que descartemos nuestras teorías.

—Esto no me gusta— informó el ojiazul.

—¡Magnus, quiero mi auto de vuelta! —volvió a pedir Jace, pero de nuevo fue ignorado.

—Adiós, garbancito—habló Magnus, y colgó. Alec duró un rato más con el celular en su oído, hacía mucho que Magnus no lo llamaba así, y le había encantado. Era como si de vez en cuando el moreno dejara caer una pequeña parte de su armadura, mostrando vistazos del Magnus que había sido antes.

—Mi precioso convertible—se quejó Jace dramáticamente, llevando una mano a su frente— Ahora tendré que viajar en el feo escarabajo de Isabelle hasta quien sabe cuándo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó la chica— No te estoy obligando a nada ¿Sabes? Si deseas, puedes irte caminando— Alec ignoró a sus hermanos mientras reflexionaba. Al parecer, había algo muy importante relacionado con Jonathan, y tan urgente que el moreno había salido de viaje de un momento a otro, y con Woolsey. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Por qué, de nuevo, sentía que Magnus lo estaba dejando de lado? Necesitaba respuestas, aunque tuviera que preguntarle al mismo Jonathan.

El timbre de la casa sonó, y Maia salió de la cocina y se apresuró a abrir. Los tres hermanos miraron a la chica y guardaron silencio, expectantes de quién podría ser. Una vez que la puerta fue abierta, Maryse y Robert entraron arrastrando maletas detrás de ellos y con una clara expresión de cansancio en sus rostros. Los hermanos Lightwood, es especial Alec, abrieron los ojos incrédulos.

—¿Ni siquiera un "Hola, papá"? —preguntó Robert al notar que sus hijos habían quedado estupefactos. El hombre dejó las maletas en el suelo y miró alrededor con aprecio, hacía mucho que no visitaba la casa en la que sus hijos habían pasado su infancia.

Maryse llevó sus manos a su cintura y recorrió con la mirada a los jóvenes.

—Hola, hijos— Alec fue el primero en encontrar su voz.

—Mamá ¿Qué hacen aquí? —la mujer levantó la barbilla.

—Hemos venido a poner orden.


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

Alec no podía crees que tuviera a sus padres justo al frente. Había sospechado que su madre había quedado intranquila desde aquella llamada en al casino, pero nunca creyó que su intranquilidad llegaría hasta el punto de obligarla a tomar un avión ahí mismo y viajar a otro continente. Porque, considerando la hora y el tiempo que tardaba el vuelo, solo tenía sentido que Maryse y Robert se hubieran ido al aeropuerto en el acto.

Y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba con exactitud todo lo que le había dicho a su madre. ¿Y si había soltado algo que no debía?

—¿Están aquí por Alec? —preguntó Isabelle.

—Sí, y también por ustedes— respondió Robert. Simón atravesó la puerta de la entrada cargando más maletas, y el hombre sonrió hacia él— Por cierto, este chico es encantador. El pretendiente más interesante que has tenido, hija—Simón, ruborizado hasta las orejas, ignoró aquel comentario y procedió a subir las escaleras con el equipaje— ¡A nuestra habitación! —habló Robert.

—Sígueme, Simón—dijo Maia, seguramente pensando que el chico de gafas no sabía cuál era la habitación de Maryse y Robert. Ella tomó las maletas que Robert había dejado en el suelo, y luego se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Nunca creí que habría un momento de mi vida en el que mi hijo mayor fuera a emborracharse a un bar por un corazón roto— informó Maryse cruzando sus brazos.

—No estaba borracho…— replicó débilmente el ojiazul. No tenía la valentía para declarar aquello en voz alta, porque estaba sintiendo vergüenza hacia sus padres—Y no era un bar.

—Era un casino— corrigió Jace cooperativamente— Y no era necesario que vinieran, nosotros lo teníamos todo cubierto.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Maryse escéptica— Veamos si es Alec ya no está trabajando en la empresa ¿De dónde saca el dinero para ir a un casino? — todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el ojiazul, esperando una respuesta.

—Yo tengo dinero ahorrado—respondió incómodamente— He trabajado por años, y en realidad no he gastado en casi nada.

—Su madre y yo obtenemos semanalmente el registro de los movimientos de sus tarjetas bancarias— informó Robert astutamente. Isabelle y Jace dejaron caer sus mandíbulas.

—¿Ustedes qué? —preguntó Jace.

—Jace me ha estado obligando a derrochar el dinero— soltó la pelinegra. El rubio la fulminó con la mirada.

—El punto aquí— intervino Robert, antes de que los hermanos empezaran a discutir— No es si Isabelle ha ordenado cada par de botas que ha salido, o si Jace disfruta comprando relojes que valen más que una casa estándar, y ni siquiera si los dos han comprado un yate que guardan en una bodega alquilada en Praga.

—Aunque eso lo discutiremos después— intervino Maryse.

—El punto es que es raro que Alec haga movimientos con su dinero— continuó el hombre— Hace unos meses los hizo, y luego dedujimos que fue para organizar la boda. Pero aparte de eso, su dinero ha estado intacto—todos volvieron a mirar al ojiazul.

—Tengo dinero en físico— se excusó el chico. Maryse entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—Conociéndote, no lo dudo. Pero solo por si acaso ¿Puedes asegurarme que solamente has pagado con ese dinero? —Alec pasó saliva. Detestaba la habilidad de sus padres para ver a través de él.

—Puede que haya firmado un préstamo en el casino, y que lo haya conectado con mi cuenta bancaria—Maryse asintió, como si desde un principio supiera aquello.

—¿Has pagado los préstamos?

—No…

—Y tampoco se han cobrado de tu cuenta— agregó Robert en un suspiro— La gente no regala dinero así como así, de algún lado deben estar cobrándose.

—Pero Alec no tiene propiedades— intervino Jace—¿De dónde podrían estarse cobrando? —Maryse le dio una mirada, y Jace entendió las silenciosas palabras. Negó con la cabeza— Imposible. La empresa ya no está a su nombre.

—¿Has revisado los informes de contaduría? —preguntó la mujer, y Jace se mordió la lengua. Puede que la oficina del contador quedara en el mismo piso de la propia, pero de todos modos tenía otras cosas que atender, las cuales consideraba más importantes que ir a descifrar papeles repletos de números y gráficos.

—No.

—Ahí está. Vamos todos a la empresa, y averiguaremos lo que sucede— informó la mujer, y se giró para volver a salir. Robert la siguió casi al instante, y después de un par de miradas vacilantes, fueron sus hijos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la enorme y lujosa camioneta de Robert y Maryse, se encaminaron. Alec, sentado en medio de Isabelle y Jace, le lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas a sus padres a través del espejo retrovisor. Ellos acababan de llegar de viaje y deberían estar cansados, pero aun así aparentaban tener la fuerza suficiente para solucionar lo que sea que las acciones del ojiazul habían provocado.

—Perdónenme— habló tímidamente. Maryse lo miró por el reflejo.

—Sabía, desde que supe que la boda se había cancelado, que algo como esto podría pasar. Pero no te culpes, y si necesitas culpar a alguien, culpa a Magnus Bane—los hermanos se miraron entre sí, pero ninguno dijo nada.

* * *

Isabelle, Alec y Jace esperaban sentados en la oficina de éste último mientras sus padres tenían una reunión con el contador. Los tres fueron testigos de los cuchicheos y las miradas curiosas de todos los empleados cuando entraron detrás de sus padres al área de ejecutivos, y estaban seguros de que ahora toda la empresa ya estaba al tanto de que los señores Lightwood estaban de visita. Aquello de cierta manera los cohibía puesto que, al menos por el tiempo que Maryse y Robert se quedaran, serían vistos no como los jefes, sino como los hijos de los jefes supremos, y era por ellos que hace mucho habían decidido independizarse. De nuevo, la presencia de sus padres los hacía sentir como unos niños.

—Perdónenme— habló Alec, y sus dos hermanos lo miraron— Todo esto es mi culpa. Ustedes cancelaron su viaje para venir a mi boda, luego fueron testigos de todo lo que pasó con Magnus, y ahora nuestros padres vienen para averiguar que he hecho. Y mientras tanto, nunca dejaron de apoyarme. Yo, por el contrario, los he tratado horrible.

—Solo un poco— aceptó Jace.

—Alec, te extrañábamos muchísimo— habló Isabelle— Siempre fuimos los tres, metiéndonos en problemas, o estudiando juntos. Jace y yo nos la pasamos genial en todos esos viajes, pero siempre me hiciste falta. Prefiero que me trates horrible, a no tener relación contigo—Jace limpió una lágrima imaginaria.

—¿Y eso que fue? ¿A qué se debe la inspiración? —Alec tenía la misma pregunta. Isabelle suspiró.

—Tengo miedo de que nuestros padres nos manden a otro país por ser unos ineptos para los negocios—aceptó. Alec se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Si aquello ocurría, sería su culpa.

—No creo que lo hagan— comentó Jace— Ese sería el fin de su tranquilo retiro en España. Además, y considerando que hace poco tomamos el control, no lo hemos hecho tan mal—aquello no alivió al ojiazul, porque se supone que él debía ayudar a sus hermanos mientras estos se integraban a la empresa. En su lugar, los dejó por su cuenta mientras él se iba a diario a jugar.

—Pase lo que pase—habló la chica— No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos.

—Puede que me estrese tu obsesión por el portero— admitió Jace— y puede que Alec y yo hayamos tenido algunas diferencias estos últimos meses, pero tampoco quiero perderlos.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo— dijo Alec sinceramente.

—¿Aunque me meta en tu vida? —preguntó Jace, y Alec lo miró— Debes saber que lo haré las veces que sean necesarias para protegerte de cualquier cosa. Eres mi dulce hermano que nunca piensa en sí mismo, y si yo no busco lo mejor para ti ¿Quién lo hará? — Alec le dio una pequeña sonrisa conmovida.

—Jace, no soy un niño. Soy perfectamente capaz de tomar decisiones por mi cuenta.

—¿Cómo la de irte a un casino a refugiarte en la bebida y en el juego, en lugar de desahogarte con nosotros? — intervino Isabelle— Alec, te quiero, pero a veces puedes llegar a ser muy estúpido. Todos nosotros lo hemos sido, y por eso nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Para ayudarnos cuando estemos siendo estúpidos.

—No nos hagas a un lado— agregó Jace— Gente como Kaelie, Clary, Meliorn, Simón, Jonathan, e incluso como Magnus, van y vienen. Pero al final, los tres siempre seremos hermanos—Alec miró a un lado y al otro, sintiéndose orgulloso de tener a esos dos en su familia. Ahora sentía que si todo se iba a la basura, e incluso de si las cosas con Magnus no funcionaban, no sería una perdida, porque tendría a Jace y a Isabelle de su lado. Ahora se sentía fuerte, a diferencia de cuando intentó apoyarse en Jonathan y en el casino.

—Gracias— habló, y sospechaba que lo que vendría a continuación sería un penoso abrazo, pero afortunadamente no tuvo que descubrirlo porque Robert y Maryse entraron a la oficina cargando unos cuantos papeles en sus manos. Se pusieron de pie.

—¿Y? —preguntó Jace ansioso.

—La empresa está hipotecada— informó Robert. Los tres chicos perdieron el color del rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alec, seguro de que había escuchado mal.

—Afortunadamente lo descubrimos antes de la próxima entrega, o de lo contrario hubiéramos quedado bloqueados, hubieran llovido las demandas, y el escándalo hubiera sido desastroso— habló Maryse— Solo llevamos dos días en esas condiciones, y el monto de dinero que se debe no es mucho.

—Pero si no lo hubieran descubierto, habrían sido más días— señaló Alec—¿Esto es mi culpa? —sus padres compartieron una mirada, y fue Robert quien respondió.

—Al parecer, cuando les entregaste la empresa a tus hermanos, firmaste para quitar tu nombre como uno de los dueños, pero continuarías siendo accionista, y elegías la empresa como principal codeudor en caso de que necesitaras un préstamo. Como Jace e Isabelle no estuvieron pendientes de la parte económica, y como tú no pagaste la deuda, la empresa fue hipotecada automáticamente.

—Entonces sí es mi culpa— murmuró Alec.

—La abogada de la empresa manipuló el contrato—añadió Maryse— Y agregó la cláusula de "en caso de endeudamiento". Así que no, no es tu culpa. Tú no podrías saber que esto iba a pasar.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo—Robert dio un pequeño paso al frente—Denunciaremos a la abogada, pagaremos la deuda, y reformularemos el contrato. No se preocupen, esto no tuvo grandes consecuencias. Déjenlo en nuestras manos— luego le dio una mirada a su esposa, y ambos volvieron a salir aún con los papeles en las manos. Jace, Izzy y Alec se miraron antes de soltar un suspiro y dejarse caer sobre los sofás. No los habían tratado como inútiles, pero quizás sí como niños.

—¿Por qué cometo tantos errores? —preguntó Alec, y llevó sus manos a su cabello para enterrar sus dedos en él. Jace le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Hey, no te atormentes. Ya escuchaste, esto no fue tu intención.

—Además, solo llevamos hipotecados dos días— añadió la chica.

—Pudieron ser más— replicó Alec pesimista— Yo pude haber seguido jugando, la deuda pudo haber crecido, la empresa pudo bloquearse por completo. Incluso pudieron haberla cerrado—Jace e Isabelle hicieron una mueca— ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Todo lo que quería era distraerme— soltó un gruñido—Y para terminar de rematar, Magnus está con Woolsey ahora mismo, volando juntos a otro continente.

—Magnus ya no es tan idiota— señaló Jace, y Alec lo miró seriamente. Era cierto que dudaba que el Magnus que había visto volviera a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente, pero no le hacía gracia que el Magnus anterior, y del cual se había enamorado, fuera catalogado como "idiota".

—¿Por qué la abogada haría eso? —meditó Isabelle con la mirada perdida. Alec se giró a verla— Quiero decir, nadie hace algo ilegal solo por gusto, siempre hay una razón. ¿Por qué Seelie Queen quería que la empresa se hipotecara?

—Además ¿Por qué nosotros pediríamos un préstamo? — Jace llevó una mano a su barbilla—Casi que es como si ella supiera que Alec iba a terminar con esa deuda—a Alec también le llamó la atención eso, pero no veía que hubiera una manera de confirmarlo.

—Creo que volveré a casa—informó mientras se ponía de pie— No hay nada que pueda hacer aquí—Isabelle y Jace lo imitaron.

—Nosotros tampoco. Volvamos a casa—dijo el rubio.

* * *

Magnus había sospechado que las siete horas de viaje con Woolsey iban a ser un poco incómodas, pero se equivocó. Fueron muy incómodas.

Al principio habían intentado ser personas normales y se había esforzado a empezar una charla trivial sobre el Praetor, pero después cada uno se dio cuenta de que no se le daba bien ser hipócrita y fingir que eran amigos de toda la vida, por lo que Magnus tomó una revista para leerla mientras Woolsey recostó la cabeza e intentó dormirse. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, y ambos se pararon de un salto con la intención de ponerle fin a esa tensionante cercanía.

Ya que no pensaban quedarse mucho tiempo, cada uno tenía una pequeña maleta que cargaban con facilidad a través de las calles de Nueva York. Era curioso el hecho de que lucieran como sofisticados americanos, cuando en realidad los dos tenían orígenes ingleses.

—Muy bien ¿Por donde empezamos? —preguntó Woolsey. Sacó unas gafas oscuras de su maleta y se las colocó, dándole más apariencia de turista.

—Vamos a uno de los casinos que mi padre frecuentaba— respondió el moreno, y ante el asentimiento del periodista, los dos se pusieron en marcha.

El primer casino era enorme y luminoso, quizás demasiado moderno para ser inglés. La paredes parecían ser de cristal, y habían pantallas digitales por todas partes, reproduciendo publicidad sobre descuentos. Estaba repleto de personas, la mayoría usando un traje de etiqueta. Woolsey se sintió como un niño en una dulcería.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la barra y luego se sentaron como si simplemente fueran clientes. El barman se acercó a ellos limpiando un vaso de vidrio con un paño.

—¿Qué desean, caballeros? —preguntó con su marcado acento inglés y con una calurosa sonrisa. Magnus miró a Woolsey, ya que se supone que era él quien se encargaría de las preguntas.

—Soy Woolsey Scott, periodista americano—informó el rubio, y sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo. Era una credencial de prensa. El hombre la escaneó, y luego volvió su atención al periodista— Me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas sobre el dueño de este establecimiento— soltó directo. El hombre cerró la boca, como si estuviera decidido a no decir nada, y luego le dio a una mirada a Magnus. Woolsey entendió su problema y sonrió— Oh, no te preocupes por él. Es mi esposo, y es supremamente celoso así que no me deja salir solo. Tengo que llevarlo a donde quiera que vaya— Magnus lo miró torciendo los labios— Además, es mudo—añadió.

El hombre le dio otra mirada curiosa a Magnus antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo— dijo, y recostó sus codos sobre la barra, mirando directamente a Woolsey— El dueño es una mujer, y se llama Charlotte Branwell. Tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto porque su esposo es un reconocido conferencista sobre los problemas del alcoholismo en los jóvenes, y Charlotte no quiere entrometerse en su carrera. Pero si necesita hablar con ella, puede subir al tercer piso— Magnus hizo una mueca, ellos no estaban buscando a una mujer. Se acercó a Woolsey, y jaló la manga de su camisa. El rubio lo miró divertido.

—Ya vamos, gatito—luego volvió a enfocar al barman— Como puede ver, mi esposo tiene algo de prisa porque volvamos al hotel. Le agradezco su ayuda, vendré a hablar con Charlotte Branwell apenas pueda— el hombre asintió y les sonrió.

—Fue un placer— Magnus y Woolsey se encaminaron a la salida mientras barman se giraba hacia nuevos clientes, aún con el vaso en sus manos.

El segundo casino era menos sofisticado, pero aun así parecía elegante. Dado que obtuvieron grandes avances con el anterior bartender, decidieron volver a probar suerte en la barra del bar. Esta vez, quien atendía era un jovencito, quizás de la edad de Magnus, con brillantes ojos azules, cabello rubio, y las cejas fruncidas, como si detestara ese empleo. Los dos volvieron a sentarse frente a la barra, y Woolsey llamó al muchacho con una seña de su mano.

—¿Qué desean? —preguntó el chico, y esta vez no hubo sonrisa. Woolsey volvió a sacar su tarjeta.

—Soy Woolsey Scott, periodista americano— la guardó, y miró a Magnus— Y él es…

—Soy su hijo— cortó Magnus, ganándose un gruñido de Woolsey. El moreno le sonrió al bartender— Estudiante de periodismo. Quiero aprender de mi padre sobre el oficio—el joven asintió desinteresado y volvió su atención a Woolsey.

—¿Y que quieren? —preguntó.

—Estoy haciendo un reportaje, y necesito saber quién es el dueño de este establecimiento— Magnus y Woolsey fueron testigos de un estremecimiento de rabia que recorrió al joven.

—Él está arriba— informó— Pueden subir a hablar con él si desean— Magnus soltó un suspiro. Jonathan estaba en américa, por lo que ese casino tampoco le pertenecía. Se giró hacia Woolsey con intención de pedirle que se marcharan de ahí, pero se encontró al periodista mirando astutamente hacia el bartender.

—Tú eres un chico muy hermoso— comentó. El joven lo miró sorprendido— ¿Por qué estás trabajando en un casino cuando deberías vivir como un rey? —el joven bajó la mirada, y para distraerse tomó una copa y empezó a limpiarla. Sin embargo, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y Woolsey sonrió al verlo— Si vivieras conmigo, yo no te dejaría trabajar nunca— soltó. Magnus miró incrédulo hacia él, y luego hacia el chico, a quien empezaba a formársele una tímida sonrisa.

—Vives en Estados Unidos ¿No? —preguntó mucho más amable que cuando los había saludado.

—En una suite para ser exactos— respondió Woolsey— Mi esposa murió hace años, y mi querido hijo aquí presente a duras penas y me visita cada año. En realidad, me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo solo, y no sé qué hacer con mi gran fortuna— el chico se mordió el labio.

—Vaya… deberías volver a intentar salir con alguien—comentó, y en opinión de Magnus, parecía estarse ahorrando las ganas de ofrecerse como voluntario. Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Discúlpenme, debo hacer una llamada—se acercó a Woolsey, y atrevidamente le sacó el celular del bolsillo— Gracias, padre— dijo sarcásticamente, y se alejó de allí, acercándose a una columna donde nadie pudiera escucharlo para poder hablar tranquilamente con Alec.

Al tercer timbrazo, el ojiazul contestó.

—Hola— su voz sonaba apagada.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones con Woolsey? —preguntó Alec cortante. Magnus suspiró.

—Alec…

—Aquí las cosas están mal. Mis padres vinieron, y se están encargando de la empresa y de todos los problemas en los que los metí—Magnus, a pesar de todo, encontró aquello divertido. Sin embargo, no rió.

—¿Tú los metiste en problemas? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Mis deudas en el casino hicieron que hipotecaran la empresa— informó el chico. Magnus frunció el ceño. Jonathan eran quien se había aprovechado de la situación para convencer a Alec de ir al casino, y se supone que el rubio tenía una venganza preparada para Alec, pero ni siquiera Woolsey sabía de qué se trataba. Quizás, Jonathan había planeado dejar a Alec en bancarrota, o peor, atacarlo por la empresa con el fin de herir a Alec donde más le dolía: su familia.

Sea como fuere, el casino donde Alec y Jonathan acostumbraban ir era un punto clave.

—Eso suena terrible— comentó—¿Es muy grande la deuda? —escuchó a Alec suspirar a través de la línea.

—No, afortunadamente. Pero me siento muy mal— Magnus detectó la culpabilidad en la voz del ojiazul, y pensó en que quizás Jonathan no había llegado muy lejos con su plan, pero sí lo suficiente como para que a Alec le afectara— Quisiera…que estuvieras aquí— agregó a media voz. Magnus sonrió, le parecía hermoso el hecho de que Alec pensara en él como una especie de medicina, algo que lo haría sentir mejor. De nuevo tuvo la esperanza de que quizás el ojiazul lo aceptaría, y ambos volverían a estar juntos.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí— respondió. El simple hecho de que Alec ya supiera lo mucho que el moreno deseaba que estuvieran juntos, ya era un gran vistazo de sus sentimientos. Era demasiado como para que Magnus se pudiera sentir a salvo.

—Ah.

—Pero como te dije: Cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos, iré a buscarte.

—No me gusta que estés tan lejos con ese hombre—admitió Alec— Y tampoco que no me digas las cosas completas.

—Te lo diré todo, lo prometo. Primero déjame confirmar mis sospechas, luego, quien tenga que pagar, pagará; y finalmente tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos. Tú ya no tendrás responsabilidades en la empresa, y yo ya no seré tan idiota. Todo será perfecto—su voz estaba teñida de un poco de ilusión, y esperó pacientemente por la respuesta de Alec, pero nunca llegó. Hubo silencio en la otra línea— ¿Alec?

—Suerte en lo que tengas que hacer, y por favor, cuídate de Woolsey— soltó el chico, y colgó. Magnus, extrañado y dolido, miró el celular. Su esperanza murió.

Sabiendo que no tenía sentido volver a marcarle, volvió a dirigirse a la barra. Woolsey parecía relajado al hablar mientras el barman tenía una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro y los dos codos sobre la barra, intentando estar tan cerca del periodista como fuera posible.

Woolsey lo vio acercarse y le sonrió.

—Querido hijo, que gusto que ya hayas regresado. Resulta que este hermoso joven, llamado Nathaniel Gray, tiene un jefe bastante mayor que además lo regaña todo el tiempo, y lo que le paga es una miseria considerando lo que él trabaja— lo primero que Magnus pensó fue en que el trabajo del tal Nathaniel no debería ser muy bueno si trataba a los clientes tan duramente como al principio los había tratado a ellos. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que Woolsey realmente le estaba tratando de decir: ese lugar tampoco le pertenecía a Jonathan.

—Pero ya no tendré que seguir soportándolo— agregó el chico, y miró hacia el periodista— ¿Verdad, Woolsey?

—Claro que no, Nate. Mañana paso por ti, y te llevaré conmigo a Estados Unidos— el barman amplió su sonrisa, y Magnus ni siquiera sabía qué debía decir al respecto.

—Em… padre… tenemos que irnos. Ya sabes, los del tour nos están esperando—Woolsey asintió y se puso de pie. El chico lo miró con cara de querer decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

—Hasta mañana— dijo Woolsey, y Nathaniel asintió lentamente. Woolsey y Magnus empezaron a dirigirse a la salida, y este último, sólo por curiosidad, giró un poco la cabeza, para encontrarse al barman aun mirándolos a pesar de que varios clientes lo llamaban para su orden.

Una vez que estuvieron en la calle, Woolsey soltó una carcajada.

—La codicia humana es increíble— dijo divertido. Magnus supo entonces que todo lo ocurrido con el barman fue mentira. Le parecía que era muy cruel de parte de Woolsey el haber jugado así con los sentimientos de ese chico, pero no le interesaba juzgar o intervenir, por lo que no dijo nada— En fin, ¿A hora a dónde vamos?

El tercer casino era un cuchitril de mala muerte. Las máquinas estaban viejas y gastadas, borrachos tenían su cabeza recostada sobre la barra, y habían cristales en el suelo, como si hace poco hubiera habido una pelea. Woolsey miró a los lados con asco y luego se dirigió a la barra. Esta vez no se sentó. Unos segundos después, Magnus lo imitó.

El bartender era curiosamente una chica castaña con un revelador uniforme fucsia. No lucía enojada o sonriente, pero sí seria. Miró hacia los recién llegados, y luego se dirigió hacia las botellas.

—¿Qué les sirvo? —preguntó sin mirarlos. Woolsey, viendo que ni siquiera tenía sentido sacar la tarjeta, simplemente habló.

—Mi nombre es Woolsey Scott y soy periodista. Él es…

—¿Magnus? —dijo alguien, y tanto Magnus como Woolsey dirigieron su mirada hacia la barra, donde una de las borrachas los miraban con ojos adormilados. El moreno se congeló momentáneamente, pero luego se obligó a volver al control.

—Lilith— reconoció. La mujer sonrió y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces en Inglaterra? Creí que a estas alturas ya serías el esposo del chico norteamericano—"También yo" pensó.

—Surgieron algunas cosas—respondió simplemente. Woolsey le dio una mirada, como queriendo preguntarle quien era ella—Woolsey, ella trabajaba con mi padre. Lilith, él es un periodista de Estados Unidos— tampoco le iba a soltar a Woolsey que, de no haber sido por Alec, esa mujer hubiera sido una clienta.

—Oh, así que conoció a tu padre— comentó el periodista, y se enfocó en la mujer— Escuché que murió por una golpiza, eso es terrible ¿No?

—Se lo merecía— respondió ella con sorna, y Magnus reunió fuerza de voluntad para no tirársele encima— Le debía a todo el mundo, hasta a mí. Los chicos de Edom solo cumplieron con su palabra. Le habían advertido, y él siguió igual—los ojos de Woolsey brillarlo.

—Como sea. Vamos, Magnus, el tour nos está esperando— Magnus seguía viendo a la mujer como si pudiera matarla con la mirada, Woolsey lo tomó de la manga de la camisa y lo jaló para arrastrarlo hacia la calle, donde volvió a liberarlo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia— ¿Conoces algún sitio llamado "Edom"? —Magnus se esforzó el reponerse.

—No, pero podemos tomar un taxi.

Edom resultó ser un casino aparentemente elegante. Magnus miró al lugar frunciendo el ceño, lo odiaba, ese sitio era el culpable de que su padre estuviera muerto. Él y Woolsey esquivaron cuerpos de jugadores para dirigirse a la barra, donde una mujer pelirroja parecía estar haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo en atender a todos los clientes. Woolsey, importándole poco si ella estaría estresada, alzó la voz.

—¡Hey! ¡Soy periodista y tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas! —los clientes la miraron extraño, como si en lugar de un periodista, fuera un policía quien la estuviera llamando. La mujer frunció el ceño y llegó caminó hasta él.

—¿Qué quiere? —Magnus entrecerró los ojos, ese no era acento británico.

— _Me llamo Armando_ — ahora Magnus abrió los ojos hacia Woolsey y su perfecto castellano— _¿Puede entender si le hablo en español, o prefiere que intente con inglés?_ —la mujer lo miró confundida.

—Em… no hablo español, lo siento.

—Bueno, yo me defiendo un poco con el inglés— respondió Woolsey, eliminando cualquier acento británico. En realidad, parecía un estadounidense que hasta ahora estaba aprendiendo a hablar el idioma, lento y torpe, pronunciando cada palabra más de lo que era natural— Estoy escribiendo un… ¿Reportaje? —la mujer asintió— Y para ello necesito hablar con el dueño de este casino ¿Podría informarme dónde está?

—Lo siento, él no está en el país— respondió ella.

—Oh, entiendo— Woolsey empezó a escarbar en su maleta— Es que me habían dicho… _¿Dónde está?... ¡La encontré!_ — Magnus observó a Woolsey abrir una libreta, cuya hoja estaba en blanco— Me habían dicho que el dueño, Charles Swan, regresaría hoy de viaje— la mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿Charles?

—Sí. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años— la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero creo que le informaron mal. El dueño de este establecimiento es joven—Woolsey abrió los ojos preocupado.

—¡No puede ser! Ya había empezado a escribir… en fin, es mejor corregir tarde que nunca. ¿Cómo se llama el dueño? —Magnus dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer, quien se removió incómoda.

—Yo… creo que mejor debería esperar a que él vuelva— Woolsey cerró su libreta luciendo decepcionado— Entiendo, gracias por su ayuda. _Adiós._ —ambos se retiraron, y la mujer continuó en su trabajo.

Una vez en la calle, Woolsey sonrió mientras se quitaba las gafas.

—Lo tenemos. Este casino es de Jonathan.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Esa mujer no era británica. Tiene acento estadounidense, y un increíble parecido con Seelie Queen—Magnus continuó confundido, y Woolsey tuvo que aclararse— ¿La abogada de los Lightwood? —el moreno abrió los ojos, haciendo que el periodista rodara los suyos— ¿Qué Alec no te la presentó?

—No.

—Bueno, no importa. Juraría que es ella. Y creo que por mis gafas no me reconoció—Magnus también quería señalar que tampoco lo reconoció por la buena actuación, pero no quería halagar a Woolsey— El dueño es joven, no está en el país, ella se puso nerviosa cuando pregunté por él… puedo jurarte que este casino es de Jonathan. Si hay algo de lo que puedo jactarme, es de mi intuición periodística—Magnus se giró a ver el casino, aquella fachada que seguramente su padre había visto muchas veces.

—Si eso es verdad, significa que Jonathan sí fue el responsable de la muerte de mi padre— murmuró, a lo que Woolsey asintió, pero en lugar de triste, se le veía con una gran sonrisa.

—Exacto. Tenemos nuestra historia.


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

Salió y entró de su habitación. Caminó por los corredores, por los jardines, leyó alunas páginas de los libros que habían en su habitación, y ni siquiera así logró calmar su ansiedad. Sospechaba que Isabelle debía estar en la portería, y Jace en la cocina robándole chocolate a Jordan; sus dos hermanos totalmente tranquilos ya que, al fin y al cabo, la visita de sus padres les había dado un día libre. Alec, por el contrario, se preocupaba por el hecho de que se estuviera anocheciendo, y ni Robert ni Maryse habían llamado para darles noticias. ¿Y si descubrieron algo mucho peor? ¿Y si la deuda, de algún modo, creció? ¿Y si la empresa estaría hipotecada para siempre?

Y el hecho de que Magnus estuviera al otro lado del océano con Woolsey Scott, no ayudaba a sus nervios. El moreno lo había llamado cómo había prometido, y no había sonado asustado o arrepentido por el viaje. En realidad, aquella llamada fue tan casual que Alec sintió un pinchazo de molestia. ¡Magnus se había ido de viaje con su ex amante, por dios! ¿Cómo era posible que el moreno pareciera no captar la magnitud de tal hecho? Y luego, para acabarlo de rematar, Magnus había vuelto a insistir en ese "gran cambio" que había hecho para que Alec volviera a aceptarlo.

Una vez el ojiazul había leído sobre una pareja. Ambos fueron felices por un tiempo, pero luego se divorciaron. Ella, deseando reconquistarlo, y aprovechándose de la fascinación sobrehumana del hombre por los gatos, procedió a hacerse múltiples intervenciones quirúrgicas para parecer un felino. Él nunca se lo pidió directamente, pero fue como si ella hubiera sentido que aquello era lo que él quería para que volvieran a estar juntos. Al final, en lugar de ser una mujer o un gato, terminó pareciendo una extraña mutación de las dos razas, y él nunca volvió a su lado. Alec sentía que aquella historia se asemejaba mucho a la propia, porque quizás, cuando terminaron, había dado a entender que quería que Magnus cambiara, pero ahora que lo había hecho, ya no estaba tan convencido. Quizás fuera egoísta o hipócrita al pensarlo, pero prefería al viejo Magnus, aquel del que se había enamorado, que expresaba alegremente sus sentimientos como si fuera un niño, y que cometía errores como cualquier ser humano. Ahora el moreno parecía perfecto, sin dolor, sin dudas, con todo cubierto en su vida; y era como si Alec fuera solo un capricho, porque en realidad no parecía necesitarlo.

Aun así, tampoco podía decirle "Vuelve a ser el de antes". Magnus no era plastilina que se formara como Alec quisiera. Era un ser humano que luchaba por superar, y el ojiazul no podía impedirle eso.

Cansado de no obtener más noticias, ni de sus padres ni de Magnus, decidió hacer aquello que había estado rondando su cabeza: ir a ver a Camille. Era claro que Magnus lo estaba dejando por fuera de algo importante, y si su corazonada era cierta, el moreno tuvo que haberle hablado a la rubia sobre eso, puesto que ahora esos dos parecían confidentes. No le hacía ninguna gracia, y que le corten la cabeza si Camille no era una mujer extraña que no le inspiraba confianza.

Tomando sin autorización el auto de Izzy, salió de la mansión y sacudió su mano hacia la portería, donde su hermana abrió la boca e intentó correr hacia él, quizás para exigirle que dejara su pequeño automóvil en su lugar, pero Alec simplemente se giró para mirar al frente y aceleró.

Siempre había odiado la mansión de Camille, y ahora que se había vuelto un hogar para Magnus, experimentaba cierto sentimiento de celos hacia la vieja e imponente construcción. Aun así, se tragó sus dudas de si aquello era una buena idea, y timbró. Unos momentos después Camille apareció en el umbral usando un largo vestido de gaza amarilla, y una fina sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

—Alec, pero que grata sorpresa— saludó—Magnus no está, se fue de viaje por unos días. Si quieres, puedes dejarle un mensaje, y yo con mucho gusto le diré que vaya a verte a penas vuelva.

—Sé que se fue de viaje. En realidad, vine a hablar contigo— ella levantó sus cejas sorprendida, Alec también lo estaba de sus propias palabras— ¿Puedo pasar? —Camille se hizo a un lado, y Alec se hizo paso al interior de la mansión.

Inevitablemente, lo primero que hizo fue mirar alrededor, buscando cualquier pertenencia de Magnus, pero no encontró nada. Todo pertenecía a Camille, y las cosas estaban igual que siempre.

—Siéntate— pidió la mujer, y Alec obedeció— Y dime ¿De qué debemos hablar? Si es sobre Magnus, te aseguro que está en buenas manos. No dejo que se vaya a la cama sin comer, le llevo una merienda cuando está tallando madera, y siempre estoy enterada de dónde está—el ojiazul tomó una de las almohadas de los sofás y la ubicó sobre sus muslos. No necesitaba que Camille le refregara en la cara todo lo que él no había hecho cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

—Eso suena asombroso— murmuró— Gracias. Sin embargo, no es de eso que quería hablarte.

—¿Entonces de qué? —Alec la miró.  
—¿Por qué Magnus está en Inglaterra?

—¿Magnus no te lo dijo? —Alec negó con la cabeza, y Camille suspiró— En ese caso, lo mejor es que yo no te lo diga. Si él quiere que no estés enterado, no soy nadie para ir en contra de sus deseos—el ojiazul soltó una exhalación exasperada ¿Desde cuándo Camille le era así de fiel a Magnus?

—Sólo quiero saber si hay algún modo de ayudarlo.

—No lo hay. Magnus y Woolsey lo tienen cubierto, te recomiendo que vuelvas a casa y esperes a que Magnus vaya a verte y te cuente todo— Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tal si Woolsey intenta lastimarlo?

—Eso no pasará, Magnus es alguien nuevo, mucho más fuerte—había algo en su voz, como si se jactara de su propia creación— Ve a casa. Magnus decidirá cuando sea el momento oportuno de hablar contigo.

—Veo que le tienes mucha estima.

—Más de la que crees

—¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe? Hace solo dos meses, él era un completo desconocido para ti—Camille giró un poco la cabeza con una curiosa expresión en su rostro.

—¿Por qué siempre esperas lo peor de mí? Nunca te he hecho nada, al contrario, intenté acercarme a ti.

—Exactamente. En los negocios, entiendo la actitud de alguien que guarda respeto, o que intenta acercarse por algún interés, pero tu empezaste a tratarme como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, y no podía ver qué beneficio recibías con eso—Alec frunció el ceño— Quizás Magnus esté muy agradecido como para cuestionarlo, pero yo sí me pregunto qué ganas tú ayudándolo de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo—Camille, contrario a lo que Alec creía, sonrió. No fue una sonrisa amable, parecía más bien astuta.

—Eso es entre él y yo— el ojiazul apretó la tela de la almohada sobre sus piernas.

—Espero que no estés planeando deslumbrarlo y retenerlo a tu lado, porque Magnus no es Ralf Scott, y él nunca te correspondería.

—Claro que no. Por algo lo estoy apoyando para que pueda arreglar las cosas contigo— Alec entrecerró los ojos hacia la mujer. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella tenía dobles intenciones.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que estás planeando? —preguntó firmemente. La rubia lució tranquila al hablar.

—Magnus y Woolsey se fueron a Inglaterra para confirmar que Jonathan era el dueño del casino, cuyos trabajadores golpearon a Asmodeus hasta quitarle la vida—claramente esa confesión era una treta para cambiar de tema y no tener que responder a la pregunta de Alec, y había funcionado. El ojiazul abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Y no solo eso, sino también que muy probablemente Jonathan es el dueño del casino al que has estado yendo todo este tiempo—Alec estaba impresionado— Woolsey llamó hace un rato para contármelo. Me parece que esos dos lo van a denunciar a las autoridades inglesas—el ojiazul dejó de escucharla. ¿Sería posible que Jonathan tuviera algo que ver con la hipoteca a la empresa? El rubio se había estado portando tan amable que le era difícil creerlo, aun así, las pruebas lo señalaban.

—Tengo que irme— se puso de pie de un salto. Camille lució complacida.

—Por cierto, dile a tu hermano que Magnus tiene su auto en el garaje. Puede venir a recogerlo cuando quiera.

Ya en el auto de Isabelle, Alec sabía que aún quedaba pendiente una charla con Camille, sin embargo, por el momento lo más urgente era confrontar a Jonathan. Una llamada a este último le bastó para enterarse de que estaba en el bar, por lo que sin dar mayores explicaciones, le colgó y se puso en marcha.

* * *

Magnus tenía unas ganas terribles de ir a denunciar a Jonathan, pero Woolsey le había rogado que no lo hiciera puesto que, antes de que explotara la bomba, él quería tener la primicia.

Sin embargo, para poder presentar la noticia en el Praetor Lupus, se necesitaban pruebas. Aprovechando que la noche aún no había terminado, volvieron a entrar al casino y les hicieron entrevistas a los meseros y a los encargados de los juegos, quienes se pusieron nerviosos y algunas de sus respuestas ni siquiera coincidían cuando se les preguntaba por el dueño del lugar. Luego, Magnus tuvo que entrar a un baño, cambiarse de ropa, y volver a la barra para distraer a la bartender. Afortunadamente, antes la mujer no le había prestado mucha atención, por lo que no lo reconoció, creyendo qué se trataba de un turista coqueto. Mientras tanto, Woolsey se había metido por detrás de la barra donde la mujer guardaba sus cosas, y extrajo el carnet de acceso de una biblioteca neoyorquina donde la identificaba como "Seelie Queen".

Magnus volvió al baño masculino, donde Woolsey lo esperaba sentado en el lavabo. El moreno cerró la puerta con seguro a su espalda y se dirigió hacia el periodista, quien agitada entre sus manos una tarjeta. No necesitaba leer el nombre allí escrito, con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Woolsey era suficiente para saber que lo había confirmado.

—Es la abogada de los Lightwood— dijo Woolsey. Magnus se acercó al grifo y mojó sus manos.

—Tienes una gran intuición.

—Lo sé— Woolsey llevó la tarjeta a su bolsillo— Ahora debemos salir de aquí.

—¿Tenemos las pruebas suficientes? —el rubio se bajó elegantemente.

—Con la grabación de los empleados, tu declaración, y ésta identificación, definitivamente es suficiente para que yo lo pueda poner en evidencia en televisión. Después, la audiencia hará revuelo, y a las autoridades no les quedará de otra que investigar. Al final, se lo llevarán preso, y a mi probablemente me darán un premio de periodismo, callándole la boca a todos aquellos que decían que yo era una vergüenza para la profesión. Y listo, todos felices—Magnus notó que Woolsey no lo había mencionado a él o a Alec, pero aunque su futuro no era del interés del periodista, también esperaba que las cosas estuvieran mejor para él. Sin Jonathan en su vida, sería mucho más fácil recuperar a Alec.

—Suena demasiado sencillo—murmuró, a lo que Woolsey se encogió de hombros.

—Es sencillo, nada puede salir mal—Magnus esperaba que así fuera.

—Vayamos al hotel a dormir lo que queda de la madrugada, y mañana tomamos un vuelo de vuelta a Estados Unidos—dijo, y antes de darle a Woolsey la oportunidad de idear un plan diferente, cerró el grifo, agarró una toalla desechable, y salió de ahí secando sus manos.

El hotel no era muy costoso puesto que, según Woolsey, no podía permitir que sus seguidores se enteraran de que estaba en Inglaterra, o aquello podría llegar a oídos de Jonathan y todo el plan se vendría abajo. El lugar era colorido y pequeño, con cómodas habitaciones de camas individuales. Cada uno eligió una habitación, y en el corredor se separaron con un seco "Hasta mañana" puesto que Magnus creía que la situación de su relación no podía llegar a más.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de su habitación, dejó caer su maleta sobre la cama, se acercó al teléfono, y marcó el número de la casa de los Lightwood con la intención de hablar con Alec, al menos para desearle buenas noches , puesto que en américa debían de ser como las nueve de la noche.

El teléfono timbró dos veces antes de que Isabelle contestara preguntando quien era. Magnus se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Escuchar a la chica en lugar de a Alec no estaba en sus planes.

—Izzy, soy yo, Magnus—saludó, e inmediatamente ella empezó a gritarle a través de la línea, regañándolo por haberse ido del país con Woolsey. Magnus la escuchó atentamente, y cuando ella pareció quedarse sin más motivos para regañar, guardó silencio— Lo sé, venir con Woolsey no fue nada prudente.

—¡En lo absoluto!

—Pero era necesario, ahora tengo las respuestas que buscaba, y estoy listo para volver por tu hermano. Por cierto ¿Podrías pasármelo? —la chica suspiró.

—Alec no está en la casa. Jace y yo lo buscamos por todas partes, y llegamos a la conclusión de que se fue a la empresa a ayudar a mis padres en lo que haga falta. Ellos tampoco han vuelto—aquella acción de Alec sería completamente comprensible.

—Entiendo. Gracias de todos modos, Isabelle.

—¿Lo llamarás mañana?

—No es necesario. Mañana Woolsey y yo volveremos al país.

—Entonces vendrás a verlo— aseguró la chica—Eso me alegra. Espero que puedan solucionar sus cosas.

Después, ambos se despidieron deseándose las buenas noches y Magnus colgó un poco desanimado. Quizás fuera un poco cursi, pero antes de dormir quería escuchar la voz de Alec. Volvió a llevar sus manos al teléfono y marcó su celular; nadie contestó. Nuevamente colgó, y esta vez sí desistió de su intento. Solo debía ser paciente, en menos de veinticuatro horas volvería a tener al frente al ojiazul. Teniendo eso en mente se quitó la ropa, se colocó su pijama, y se acostó sobre la cama, quedando dormido al instante.

* * *

Alec entró al casino y buscó con la mirada a Jonathan. Varios clientes estaban alrededor de una mesa, por lo que supuso que estarían observando algún juego interesante, y conociendo lo bueno que era Jonathan, no dudaba de que se tratara del rubio. Apretó sus puños a sus costados y avanzó hasta allí.

Con tanta gente, le fue casi imposible avanzar a paso apresurado, por lo que tuvo que empujar con sus hombros hasta finalmente estar junto a la mesa. Como sospechaba, se trataba de Jonathan, quien competía contra un hombre y dos mujeres. El rubio, con su baraja en una mano y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, giró un poco la cabeza hacia Alec.

—Que gusto que ya hayas llegado, Alec— comentó, y dejó una carta sobre la mesa— Dame cinco minutos que tengo una racha de suerte. Después podrás jugar— Alec se cruzó de brazos.

—Siempre tienes suerte— replicó de mala gana— No es divertido jugar con alguien que siempre gana— añadió. Los demás jugadores levantaron la cabeza y miraron a Jonathan con los ojos abiertos, al tiempo que las personas de alrededor empezaron a murmurar. Jonathan sonrió, y Alec reconoció que estaba nervioso.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Soy bueno—el ojiazul rodó los ojos.

—Eres más que bueno, y si quieres engañar y estafar a estas personas, no voy a detenerte. Solo he venido hasta aquí para decirte que eres un cobarde por no haberme hecho frente, y en lugar de eso usaste a tus empleados y a este casino con la intención de dejarme en bancarrota, mientras fingías ser el bueno del cuento ¿No es cierto? —Jonathan soltó la baraja de cartas y las dejó caer sobre la mesa. Las personas siguieron murmurando.

—Alec…—advirtió precavido— ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo que te moleste?

—Sí, y lo haremos ahora— respondió el. Sabía que estaba alzando la voz, y poco le importaba— Ya descubrí lo que has estado haciendo. Sabías que si la deuda seguía creciendo hasta el punto en el que no pudiera pagarla, el casino se quedaría con la empresa, y eso era justamente lo que querías. Este casino es tuyo, y por lo tanto tú serías el que le quitara la empresa a mi familia—uno de los competidores se puso de pie.

—¿Es el dueño del casino? —le preguntó a Jonathan, y como el rubio guardó silencio, se dirigió al encargado— ¿Eso es verdad? — el pobre hombre de uniforme miró del rubio al jugador, sin saber muy bien que responder.

—También ordenaste golpear a Asmodeus— continuó Alec con veneno en su voz. No le importaba el alboroto que empezaba a formarse entre los jugadores del casino, ni siquiera el hecho de que Jonathan mirada a todas partes como si solo estuviera buscando un lugar dónde esconderse— Ese lugar, donde Asmodeus debía dinero, también era tuyo ¿Verdad? Es tu culpa que Asmodeus esté…

—¡Alec! —Jonathan se puso de pie de un salto— Es suficiente. Estás confundido, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, y claramente estás mezclando hechos que no tienen nada que ver. Ven, te lo explicaré todo— el rubio se acercó a Alec y pasó una mano sobre sus hombros, Alec se sacudió para que no lo tocara, pero Jonathan lo agarró con más fuerza—Oye, tú— le habló al encargado. El hombre de uniforme lo miró con ojos abiertos— Controla a la multitud.

—Pero… ¿Cómo señor? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. Los clientes lucían furiosos.

—¡¿Entonces es verdad?! —gritó una mujer.

—¡Quiero mi dinero de vuelta! — añadió un hombre.

—¡Fuimos engañados! —dijo otra mujer.

—Ofréceles bebidas gratis— recomendó Jonathan, y luego se giró hacia la multitud—Señores, les aseguro que todo esto tiene una explicación, en realidad, iba a ser una sorpresa para nuestra estimada clientela. Sin embargo, ahora la sorpresa se ha arruinado. Estaré de vuelta con ustedes en un momento, primero debo explicarle todo a este joven. ¡Por favor, sigan disfrutando de la noche! — y con eso se alejó llevándose a Alec consigo.

Ambos avanzaron por el primer piso hasta llegar detrás de una columna, donde Jonathan abrió una puerta y le hizo una seña para que entrara. Alec lo hizo con el ceño fruncido, después de todo, no le importaba el lugar. Ya estaba harto de que siempre se tragaba las actuaciones del rubio, pero ya no más. Ahora, iba a enfrentarse a Jonathan.

El lugar al que habían llegado parecía una oficina. Estaba iluminado por una luz amarilla, había una pequeña biblioteca, un mueble repleto de carpetas, cuadros de aspecto costosos en las paredes, una alfombra en el suelo, un bar, un escritorio, y varios papeles. Alec supuso que aquella era la oficina del dueño, es decir, la oficina de Jonathan, y se preguntó cuantas más tendría, considerando que al parecer Jonathan poseía más de lo que aparentaba.

Después de escanear el lugar, se giró hacia Jonathan.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que estoy confundiendo?

—¿Tienes pruebas de todo lo que me has dicho? —contra preguntó el rubio. Alec estaba confundido.

—No las tengo, y no las necesito. Tú mandaste golpear a Asmodeus, hipotecaste mi empresa, y has estado estafando a todos esos clientes— Jonathan asintió, y dejó caer su fachada de inocencia. Volvió el Jonathan que Alec recordaba, altivo y confiado.

—Tienes razón, yo hice todo eso. Sin embargo, no tienes cómo probarlo—Alec apretó sus dientes.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Por tu culpa, pude haber perdido la empresa de mis padres! —Jonathan levantó sus cejas, como si la rabieta de Alec la encontrara divertida. Aquello fue como propulsión para la ira del ojiazul— Pero tus planes ya no funcionarán, porque nunca en mi vida volveré a confiar en ti. Y solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que aparezcan pruebas para inculparte.

—Tienes razón, mis planes ya no funcionarán— comenzó el rubio, y empezó a caminar, haciendo un circulo alrededor de Alec. El ojiazul de repente se sintió como la presa de un depredador, y aunque no quería aparentar miedo, le dio una mirada a la puerta— Pero no creas que he perdido del todo. En realidad, logré muchas de las cosas que me propuse. Aprovechando que Asmodeus estaba solo en Inglaterra, y que conozco su debilidad ante el juego, lo llevé a todos mis casinos hasta que su deuda hacia mí se hizo demasiado grande, hasta el punto que lo tenía a mis órdenes. Logré que Woolsey tuviera las pruebas suficientes para amenazar a Magnus de que debía convertirse en su prostituto personal. Y no solo eso, sino que convencí a Woolsey de que fotografiara esos encuentros, y al final que hiciera un video en vivo. El cual te mostré en el momento justo—Alec se olvidó del miedo y se giró en redondo hacia Jonathan, con las repentinas ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos.

—¡¿Todo eso fue idea tuya?!

—Siempre he tenido tu corazón, y cuando gané a Magnus en esa apuesta de su padre, él también empezó a ser de mi propiedad. En realidad, los dos han sido mis títeres por un montón de tiempo—Alec sentía que estaba temblando de la rabia— También logré que te volvieras un adicto al juego, haciendo que prefirieras ir a un casino en lugar de ir a buscar a Magnus ¿No es irónico?

—No soy un adicto—replicó Alec.

—Magnus solamente era parte de un experimento que decidí hacer contigo. Pero luego, cuando ustedes dos se unieron y tú me echaste de tu casa, me sentí tan humillado y tan lleno de rabia que empecé a planear un futuro para ustedes dos. Y claramente, en él no estarían juntos—Jonathan dejó de caminar y se plantó frente a Alec—Hace un rato me llamaste cobarde por usar mis casinos para destruirte, pero diría que lo correcto es que soy un genio. Este mundo les había hecho mucho daño, y me divertía ver cómo, a pesar de eso, seguías hundiéndote en él. Yo no te destruí, tú lo estabas haciendo.

—Tú fuiste quien me trajo a un casino en primer lugar— aclaró el ojiazul.

—Y lo hice con toda la intención de quitarle la empresa a tu familia y dejarte en bancarrota de una manera que pareciera que todo había sido culpa tuya— confesó— Y aquí te va otra verdad: Seelie Queen, la abogada de los Lightwood, es mi amante. Ella me ayudó a manipular el contrato que Jace, en su gloriosa estupidez, solicitó. Nunca me imaginé que Magnus y tu hermano decidieran quitarte todo poder sobre la empresa, pero pude aprovechar muy bien esa oportunidad.

—Manipular un contrato es ilegal— comentó Alec automáticamente, a lo que Jonathan se encogió de hombros.

—Ella se ha ido del país sin dejar rastro.

—Y a tu deberás hacer lo mismo, porque no vas a resultar impune después de todo lo que has hecho— Jonathan sonrió.

—Me falta decirte que no solo estafo a los clientes en Nueva York y en Londres. En realidad, tengo más de diez casinos solo en Estados Unidos, pero allá las cosas no están tan en regla como aquí, por lo que evito visitarlos para que no me asocien. ¿Y sabes qué más? Entre mis propiedades también se incluyen negocios donde hombres y mujeres llevan a cabo lo único para lo que es bueno tu ex prometido— Alec, a pesar de que claramente no compartía esa opinión, entendió lo que Jonathan le quiso decir, y el solo hecho de faltarle el respeto a Magnus de esa manera, lo hizo estallar. Tomó a Jonathan del cuello de la camisa y se preparó para darle una golpiza peor a la que le había dado a Woolsey— ¡Espera! Me falta la mejor parte—el rubio acercó su rostro al de Alec, como si quisiera disfrutar de cerca su reacción— Ya te dije cuáles eran los planes que tenía para ti, pero no te he dicho los de Magnus. Lo que te iba a hacer a ti lo planeé meticulosamente, pero acepto que lo de él fue solamente para sacarlo del camino, aun así, eso no quita la magnitud de lo que iba a ser su futuro.

—Habla de una vez— gruñó impaciente.

—Lo iba a enviar al prostíbulo más sucio que tuviera en Milán, de esos donde solo se venden bebidas adulteradas, y donde hay peleas entre borrachos cada hora. Iba a explotar su cuerpo hasta que ya no pudiera más, arrojándolo de cama en cama, de regazo en regazo, de un cliente a otro. Haciéndolo exhibirse y dejarse tocar por todo aquel capaz de pagar al menos un dólar, y lo que es mejor, cortando su comunicación con el mundo. Quería confinarlo a un lugar donde me fuera de provecho, y donde nunca nadie volviera a saber de él— Alec no resistió más. Usando una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, jaló la camisa de Jonathan hacia él mismo con la intención de arrojarlo, pero de algún modo, las posiciones cambiaron. Era Jonathan el que tenía sus pies firmes sobre el suelo, y el que agarró a Alec de la camisa y lo arrojó, haciendo que el cuerpo del ojiazul cayera sobre el escritorio en medio de un terrible estruendo.

Alec soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir algo enterrarse en su espalda (sospechaba que era un lápiz) pero aun así, no fue suficiente para sacarlo de la jugada. Giró sobre su espalda, enterrándose aún más lo que sea que le pinchaba, y volvió a poner sus pies sobre el suelo. Ahora estaba seguro de que haber ido a enfrentar a Jonathan no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, y se lamentó de que quizás debía ponerle más atención a Simón cuando hablaba de películas, puesto que cuando un villano confesaba todos sus crímenes, era porque algo malo iba a pasar. Teniendo eso en mente, su nuevo plan era salir de ahí.

Miró hacia la puerta y corrió hacia ella, pero Jonathan lo atrapó en el camino, lo lanzó al suelo con rudeza, y se ubicó sobre él para que no pudiera escapar. Alec abrió la boca para gritar, y pronto los labios de Jonathan ya estaban besándolo, impidiendo que emitiera algún sonido. Cerró los ojos de rabia y frustración, y entonces sintió que Jonathan lo levantaba de los hombros y lo volvía a bajar, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara el suelo y que del impacto perdiera el conocimiento.


	38. Capítulo 37

**Capitulo 37**

Isabelle estaba apoyada contra la puerta de la portería, riéndose a carcajadas mientras escuchaba cómo Simón hacía una crítica sobre las diferencias entre las películas de la guerra de las galaxias y los libros. Es cierto que ella había salido con muchas personas, muchas de ellas muy atractivas e interesantes, pero el chico de lentes y cabello marrón tenía algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era, pero sí sabía que prefería pasar horas en la portería hablando con él, a ir a un café o a un bar a encontrarse con algún otro.

En eso, giró un poco la cabeza y divisó el auto de sus padres entrando a la mansión. Inmediatamente se recompuso y controló su risa.

—Simón—habló, interrumpiendo al chico en plena oración. Simón la miró expectante, aún con sus manos en el aire haciendo la forma del casco de Drath Vader—Tengo que irme.

—Oh— el chico bajó sus manos. Isabelle no quería decepcionarlo.

—Es tarde. Pero, como mis padres están aquí, lo más probable es que se encarguen de la empresa, así que podré venir a hablar contigo hasta que te canses de mí— el chico rió ante eso, y ella sonrió autosuficiente. Isabelle era de esas personas que se evaluaban y se conocían a sí mismas, así que sabía perfectamente que nadie nunca se cansaría de ella. Era amable y divertida, justo lo que cualquier persona buscaba en una mujer.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces—dijo Simón. Isabelle, osadamente, se acercó a él y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Hasta mañana— luego se giró, y avanzó a paso apresurado por el camino de acceso hasta la puerta de la mansión. Cuando llegó el auto estaba afuera, pero no había nadie, por lo que supuso que sus padres y Alec ya debían estar dentro de la casa. Muy campante, abrió la puerta y entro al lugar como si en lugar de la portería hubiera estado en un desfile de modas. Jace estaba sentado en la sala con una barra de chocolate a medio comer en sus manos mientras Robert y Maryse, de pie junto a él, le estaban hablando. El hombre levantó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Hija, que bueno que ya llegas, esto también te incumbe— Isabelle levantó sus cejas confundida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la sala. Se dejó caer junto al cuerpo de Jace, y en lo que les respondían estiró una mano y robó un poco del chocolate.

—Nuestros padres hicieron el denuncio a Seelie Queen— informó Jace, y alejó su barra del alcance de la chica. Isabelle metió en su boca lo poco que había alcanzado a robar.

—Fuimos a su bufete, y nos dijeron que se había retirado del oficio—informó Maryse diplomáticamente—Buscamos en los registros de empleados de la empresa y fuimos hasta su casa, pero nunca nos abrieron, y cuando preguntamos a los vecinos, nos dijeron que se había mudado fuera del país.

—¿Huyó? —preguntó Isabelle— Que huya ya deja mucho que decir en su contra.

—Exactamente— intervino Robert— De todos modos, ya está denunciada y la están buscando, dentro y fuera del país. Mientras tanto, su madre y yo nos estamos encargando de la contratación de un nuevo abogado.

—Espero que la encuentren—habló Jace con la boca llena de chocolate—Por culpa de esa mujer, Alec se siente muy mal. Por cierto ¿Dónde está? ¿Pudo ayudar en algo? —Maryse y Robert se miraron confundidos. Isabelle escaneó la sala con la mirada, pero su hermano no estaba ahí.

—¿No fue a la empresa a encontrarse con ustedes? —preguntó al chica. Maryse frunció el ceño.

—Ustedes tres se vinieron juntos, desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a ver a ninguno—Jace pasó lo que tenía en la boca y se puso de pie.

—¡Alec! —pero su voz hizo eco por toda la casa sin obtener respuesta. Luego se dirigió a sus padres— Isabelle y yo lo buscamos hace algunas horas, pero no pudimos dar con él. Habíamos supuesto que había vuelto a la empresa— esta vez fue Robert quien frunció el ceño. Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo, sacó su celular y se lo llevó al oído. Todos lo observaron expectantes durante algunos segundos hasta que finalmente el hombre soltó un gruñido y volvió a bajar su mano.

—No le entra la llamada—informó. Jace se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras ideaba un plan, y luego volvió al vista al frente.

—Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Ustedes dos llegaron hoy de viaje, y estuvieron todo el día en la empresa trabajando. Isabelle y yo iremos a buscar a Alec a algún casino— Isabelle, cuando lo escuchó, se mordió el labio y miró hacia el suelo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, y los problemas que el casino le habían traído a la familia, dudaba de que su hermano hubiera vuelto a alguno de ellos; sin embargo, entendía la posición de Jace: Sin Alec, él era el hermano mayor, el que debía tomar las decisiones. Además, ir a buscarlo en los casinos, aunque haya una bajad probabilidad de encontrarlo, era mejor que no hacer nada.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo—informó la chica. Sin embargo, Robert y Maryse no lucían muy seguros.

—¿No quieren que vayamos con ustedes? —preguntó el hombre. Jace rodó los ojos, entendía el papel de padre preocupado, pero no el hecho de que lo trataran como un niño.

—No, ustedes dos están cansados. Vayan a comer algo, y luego a dormir. Isabelle, prepara tu escarabajo.

—Ya voy— dijo la chica. Sacó las llaves de su auto del bolsillo y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. En un punto de detuvo y se giró hacia su hermano— Y es un automóvil. Al menos yo sí tengo auto—y con eso salió nuevamente.

* * *

Magnus parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba por la delicada tela que cubría la ventana. Se sentía en paz, haber escuchado la grabación de su padre, y luego haber descubierto quien había sido el responsable de su muerte, le daban cierta sensación de tranquilidad. Ahora que tenían las pruebas para el Praetor, y que las cosas no podían estar más perfectas, era hora de volver a casa.

Él y Woolsey se encontraron frente al hotel a las diez de la mañana. El periodista estaba pegado al teléfono, y por lo que Magnus alcanzó a escuchar, estaba encargándose de todo lo necesario para grabar el programa esa noche cuando llegaran a América. También escuchó que él era el invitado de honor, y aunque nunca lo había hablado, supuso que no tenían de otra. La declaración de Magnus era importante para que los televidentes les creyeran.

—¿Quieres ir a desayunar? —le preguntó intentando hacerse escuchar por encima de la voz a través del teléfono. Después de todo lo que ellos dos habían hecho juntos el día anterior, sentía que quizás había desarrollado una especia de vínculo con Woolsey, algo parecido a una amistad. El periodista lo miró.

—Espera un momento—dijo al aparato, y luego lo alejó de su boca para hablarle a él—Quiero dejar este país lo más pronto posible, todo aquí me recuerda a mi hermano. ¿Qué tal si desayunamos en el avión? —Magnus se encogió de hombros, estando de acuerdo. En su caso, no había tenido problemas con los recuerdos de su pasado o de su padre, por lo que estar en Inglaterra no lo afectaba como creyó que lo haría. Sin embargo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que quizás a Woolsey si le estuviera afectando. Levantó una mano, y un taxi se estacionó en la calle frente a ellos.

—En ese caso, volvamos al agitado Nueva York—habló mientras abría la puerta. Woolsey sonrió.

—Sarah—habló, volviendo a la conversación telefónica— Prepárale a Magnus un camerino. El chico se lo merece—ahora fue el turno de Magnus de sonreír.

Una vez que estaban en el aeropuerto, Woolsey estaba sentado en la sala de espera aún con el celular en el oído mientras Magnus se había alejado un poco hasta hallar un teléfono, y luego había marcado a la casa de los Lightwood. Quería que Alec supiera que ya estaba en camino para volver.

Pasaron los timbrazos, y nadie contestó. Hizo un segundo intento, y obtuvo la misma suerte, Decepcionado, volvió a dejar el teléfono e hizo los cálculos mentales para saber qué hora era en Estados Unidos.

—Magnus— Woolsey apareció detrás de él— Ya tenemos que abordar—luego miró hacia el teléfono y sonrió— ¿Estabas avisándole a Alec que ya íbamos a volver? No me había dado cuenta de lo cursi que eres.

—Nadie me contestó— informó. Woolsey soltó una carcajada.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan, son las cuatro de la mañana allá ¿Esperabas que Alec estuviera durmiendo al lado del teléfono por si llegabas a llamarlo? —Magnus no respondió. Quizás no esperaba que durmiera al lado, pero sí que estuviera pendiente—Bueno, como sea. Ya debemos ir.

—Nuestra llegada será sorpresa— murmuró Magnus, y él y Woolsey se alejaron del teléfono. No iba a permitir que las circunstancias lo desanimaran, ya que Woolsey tenía razón y aquella hora no era la más prudente. Quizás Alec no lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y con un beso en los labios, pero estaba seguro de que el ojiazul también quería que arreglaran las cosas. Todo era cuestión de hablar, de soltar lo que cada uno pensaba y los secretos que escondía. Magnus estaba seguro que una vez que la confianza volviera a nacer entre ellos, de nuevo estarían juntos.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados dentro del avión, y que la azafata se acercara a Woolsey para pedirle que apagara el celular, compartieron una mirada y silenciosamente decidieron no forzarse a crear una conversación, puesto que su relación por el momento estaba estable, y necesitaban que continuara así hasta la hora del programa.

* * *

Alec gruñó por el dolor que sentía en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Recordaba vagamente que había ido al casino a enfrentar a Jonathan, pero no sabía que había ocurrido después, y como era posible que estuviera acostado en algo que no se sentía como su cama. En realidad, era tan duro que parecía el suelo. Giró sobre su espalda intentando quitar la presión dura y fría sobre su cabeza, y luego ahí si abrió los ojos. Definitivamente estaba costado sobre el suelo, y frente a él veía un montón de viejas cajas apiladas. Frunció el ceño, y haciendo una mueca de dolor, volvió a girar la cabeza para ver hacia el otro lado, donde había un armario con un montón de trajes verdes con botones dorados. Los reconoció como el uniforme de los trabajadores del casino de Jonathan. Levantó un poco la cabeza, e intentó volver a abarcar el espacio a su alrededor. Era una cuarto pequeño e iluminado por una parpadeante bombilla amarilla. Había cajas, mesas de juego, trajes, carteles, y varios ficheros. Supo entonces que estaba en alguna especie de bodega.

—¿Hola? —habló, con la voz pastosa y débil. No podía escuchar ningún ruido aparte del suave silbido que producía el defectuoso bombillo, por lo que supuso que nadie podría escucharlo a pesar de que sospechaba que estaba o en el ático o en el sótano del casino. Recordó que cuando Jonathan lo había atacado, el casino había estado en funcionamiento, por lo que hubiera sido muy sospechoso si el rubio hubiera salido arrastrando su cuerpo para sacarlo. No, él debía seguir dentro del casino.

—¿Hola? — repitió con un poco más de fuerza— ¡Hola! —gritó, haciendo que su cabeza palpitara del dolor. Con un gruñido se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y sintió un líquido espeso y caliente. Ya sabía de qué se trataba, pero por si acaso llevó sus dedos frente a sus ojos, contemplando el rojo carmesí de su propia sangre.

No sabía si era por esa vista, o por el temor de quedarse ahí para siempre, pero empezó a marearse. Rápidamente dio otra mirada a la habitación, y antes de quedarse dormido confirmó que no había ventanas, y que la única puerta estaba cerrada.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a Nueva York, Woolsey le hizo prometer a Magnus que iría al Praetor Lupus a las seis de la tarde. Magnus no tenía intención de no asistir, pues finalmente ese día revelaría ante todo el país todo lo que Jonathan había hecho. Es más, hubiera querido irse de una vez con Woolsey, pero por lo que había entendido, el periodista debía encargarse de un montón de papeleo. Además, sentía que primero debía llegar a casa de Camille, la mujer que había sido tan buena con él. El plan era saludar a la mujer, quizás comer algo, irse a hablar a Alec, y luego llegar al set; demasiado sencillo como para que hubieran errores.

Sin embargo, una vez que abrió la puerta de la entrada, las cosas empezaron a salir diferentes a cómo las había planeado. Había un montón de hombres con overol caminando de un lado al otro, cargando cajas y apilándolas por todas partes. Uno de ellos se giró hacia la puerta, pero no le dio importancia a Magnus y continuó en lo suyo. El moreno se sintió levemente indignado por haber sido ignorado de esa forma, pero más importante aún, quería saber qué estaba pasando, por lo que cerró la puerta y entró de lleno.

Abriéndose paso entre los trabajadores, buscó a Camille por todas partes, hasta que finalmente la encontró en su habitación, sentada sobre el cobertor rojo de su cama mientras dirigía la construcción de lo que parecía ser una cuna a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—¿Camille? —preguntó Magnus acercándose. Ella le sonrió.

—¡Magnus! Que gusto que hayas llegado, creí que tardarían más. ¿Qué harán ahora?

—Presentaremos lo que encontramos en el Praetor— informó, y luego le dio una mirada a la cuna en construcción— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Esperaba que llegaras cuando todo estuviera listo, no quería hacerte la proposición tan de repente— había una amable sonrisa en el rostro de Camille cuando Magnus la miró curioso.

—¿Que proposición? —tenía una fea corazonada. Ella unió sus manos sobre su regazo, dándole un aspecto diplomático.

—Dime ¿Vas a arreglar las cosas con Alec? ¿Planearán de nuevo su boda? ¿O te quedarás aquí conmigo?

—¿Qué proposición? —repitió— No entiendo cómo se relaciona mi pregunta con las tuyas.

—Es bastante simple— Camille palmeó un lugar en la cama a su lado, pero como Magnus no se sentó, desistió y comenzó a explicarse— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería tener un hijo con Ralf, pero entonces él murió? —Magnus asintió precavido—Pues Dot me asistió en ese entonces, y ella me aconsejó que no debía hundirme, que debía buscar un motivo para seguir con mi vida. Y lo encontré: fue la esperanza—el moreno, por el momento, no encontraba nada incorrecto— Y esa esperanza fue Alec— y ahí lo encontró.

—¿Alec?  
—No quise enamorarme de otra persona después de la muerte de mi esposo. Todo lo que quiero es un hijo para honrar la memoria de Ralf, y en Alec estaba mi oportunidad. Al ser un hombre gay, era obvio que nunca tendría intereses románticos por una mujer, así que no los tendría por mí. Entonces, mi hijo tendría un padre y una madre, y ellos no estarían juntos, pero aun así él los tendría. Era perfecto— Magnus abrió los ojos, sin embargo, dejó que Camille continuara relatando— Pero entonces, por más que intentaba acercarme a Alec, él me alejaba. Luego llegaste tú, su prometido. El nuevo plan era más sencillo, ya que ahora tenía a dos hombres a mi disposición, y si uno de ustedes llegaba a ser el padre de mi hijo, el otro también se sentiría como un padre. Ahora mi pequeño tendría a dos padres y a una madre.

—Camille…—murmuró, pero ella, entusiasmada, continuó.

—Luego ustedes pelearon, y yo te recibí en mi casa, sabiendo que en ti tendría a mi mejor oportunidad. Y sé que no me equivoqué, puedo ver en tus ojos que me aprecias, cada vez que te hablaba de Ralf parecía que le tenías respeto, y no te asustaste cuando te mostré la ropa de bebé. Es más, diría que estás hecho para ser padre—Magnus estaba confundido. ¿Él, padre? ¿El hombre del tratamiento psicológico?

—Creo que necesitas pensar con claridad.

—Por eso es que ya no me es relevante si Alec y tú vuelven o no— continuó ella, como si él no hubiera hablado— Te he elegido a ti, quiero que seas feliz. Si estar con Alec te da eso, entonces lucha por él. Si no, puedes quedarte conmigo, en mi casa siempre habrá un lugar para el padre de mi hijo.

—Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero un hijo…—Camille interrumpió.

—Ralf— informó— He decidido que se llamará Ralf. Y esta será su cuna— ella señaló a los trabajadores, quienes al parecer habían escuchado toda la conversación y ahora la miraban como si ella hubiera perdido el juicio— Obviamente dormirá en mi habitación. Y en este armario he guardado su ropa…—Magnus tomó la mano de Camille antes de que ella se retirara a mostrarle quien sabe qué.

—¿Nos pueden dejar solos un momento? —alzó la voz para dirigirse a los hombres. Ellos no lo pensaron dos veces, y salieron a paso apresurado, cerrando la puerta detrás de su partida como si también estuvieran a favor en que ellos definitivamente necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo.

Magnus, antes que nada, le dio una mirada curiosa a la cuna. Era de madera tallada, y francamente la encontraba bastante simple. Estaba seguro de que él hubiera hecho algo mucho mejor, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

—Camille—habló suavemente, y esta vez sí se sentó a su lado. Tampoco quería ser duro o cruel con ella— Me parece fantástico que hayas decidido tener un hijo, creo que enserio te ayudaría sentir que tienes a Ralf contigo— ella sonrió— Pero si planeabas tener un hijo… conmigo, creo que al menos debiste decírmelo.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

—Te encontré en el acto y no tuviste de otra salvo decírmelo— replicó el moreno— Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estabas dispuesta a esperar?

—Solo hasta que arreglaras o terminaras definitivamente tu situación con Alec— informó ella— Por eso te pedía que me mantuvieras informada respecto a ese tema. Y mientras tu e encargabas de eso, yo estaba equipando al bebé—nuevamente sonrió. No había malicia en esa mirada, en realidad, era una sonrisa esperanzadora. Como si desearas con todo tu corazón que algo pasara— Ya todo está listo. Solo debemos intimar, y entonces el pequeño Ralf empezará a crecer dentro de mí ¿No te emociona? Ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos.

—Tengo 22 años, la idea de un bebé me aterra— confesó sinceramente con una risita, pero al ver que a Camille no le había hecho gracia, volvió a adoptar una expresión seria e impasible—Primero que todo, debiste decirme de esto hace mucho tiempo, y no solo porque yo hubiera hecho una cuna más bonita, sino porque realmente había creído que todo lo que hacías era por mí, y no porque había un interés de por medio—Magnus se dio cuenta de que ese hecho debería afectar su tratamiento y todo en lo que se había convertido, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía. Que Camille lo hubiera utilizado, reduciéndolo de nuevo a algo menos que un ser humano y centrándose sólo en lo que podría conseguir de él, no le dolía. Se sentía extraño, y quizás un poco traicionado, pero no dolido, y quizás era porque había una parte de él que estaba segura de que aquella situación no era su culpa.

—¡Lo hice por ti! Has llegado a agradarme, eres amable y fuerte, y eres inglés, igual que Ralf. Te quiero, y no podría desear mejor padre para mi hijo— el moreno hizo una mueca.

—Camille, no puedo tener un hijo contigo—la mujer abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? No necesitas casarte conmigo ni nada de eso—Magnus no sabía cómo explicarse, así que probó tomando otro camino.

—¿Por qué no te inseminas artificialmente?

—Porque no conocería al padre. Quiero conocerlo, quiero que él ame a mi bebé, pero no quiero estar a su lado como pareja. Tú, o tú y Alec, son perfectos.

—Sí, pero por ahora no hay un "Yo y Alec" —dijo secamente, ya que ese hecho le molestaba— Ya te he dicho que quiero recuperarlo, y no puedo llegar a él a pedirle que vuelva a estar a mi lado pero que ahora soy padre. Eso solo lo confundiría— Camille bajó la mirada y miró sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Si realmente te ama, lo entenderá— murmuró. Magnus no quería probar el amor de Alec hacia él.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero de todos modos nunca lo pondría en una situación así—el labio rojo de Camille tembló, como si estuviera suponiendo que ya no habría bebé.

—Pero ya tengo todo listo.

—Y es una pena, por eso debiste decírmelo antes de todo esto—Camille lo miró— Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí, ayudarme a superar todos esos problemas que tenía en mi cabeza. Pero aceptar algo así sería irónico, porque es como entregarme en agradecimiento.

—No necesitamos intimar, entonces— añadió ella apresuradamente— Podemos tomar una muestra de tu esperma y…

—Cuando digo entregarme, no me refiero específicamente al cuerpo. Es más como aceptar el papel que me has impuesto para darme un uso. Y no, no lo acepto. No solo porque me asusta ser padre en mi situación, sino también porque eso podría ser un impedimento en arreglar las cosas con Alec—Camille abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y nuevamente bajó la mirada. Magnus se sorprendió al pensar en que tal vez, ella daba por hecho que él iba a aceptar—Escucha, no quiero que pienses que soy desagradecido o algo así. Cuando necesites algo, intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que más pueda, pero no en esto.

—Esto es lo único que necesito de ti.

—Entonces no puedo, lo siento. No ahora— Magnus volvió a ponerse de pie, y después de darle otra mirada a la cuna, salió de la habitación, dejando a Camille sumida en el silencio. Se sentía mal, esa mujer lo había ayudado en su recuperación, y él no la ayudaría; pero ya había aprendido su lección, si quería tener a Alec de vuelta, necesitaba involucrarlo en su vida. Eso definitivamente no lo lograría teniendo un hijo con la mujer con la que se estaba quedando.

Encontró el auto de Jace en el garaje de Camille, y sin pensárselo dos veces se subió y arrancó hacia la carretera. Estaba trabajando en ser un hombre perfecto para Alec, y eso solo podía lograrlo siguiendo los consejos de Dot; por lo tanto, antes de ir a hablar con el ojiazul, necesitaba preguntarle a la psicóloga por qué la confesión de Camille no había derrumbado sus armaduras.

* * *

La casa de los Lightwood estaba en completo alboroto. Jace e Isabelle habían pasado toda la noche buscando a Alec en cada casino que encontraron en Nueva York, pero no había habido rastro de su hermano. Robert siguió insistiendo en llamarlo, terminando siempre con un gruñido mientras informaba que el celular seguía sin señal. Después de que Maryse hubiera pospuesto hasta el límite el involucramiento de la policía con temor del chisme público por el que la familia se vería afectada si los medios se enteraban, al final la preocupación por el paradero de su hijo superó todo. Si para encontrar a Alec los medios necesitaban enterarse de que muy probablemente había ido a un casino, pues que así fuera.

Robert y Maryse se fueron a hacer el denuncio por desaparición mientras Isabelle y Jace, por quinta vez, volvieron a salir en el auto de la primera para recorrer las calles de la ciudad con los ojos abiertos. Antes de salir de la mansión, le pidieron a Maia que, en caso de que Magnus llegara de su viaje a Inglaterra y fuera a buscar a Alec, le dijera que este estaba desaparecido.

* * *

Dos horas después, Magnus ya detrás de bastidores del set del Praetor Lupus, donde ya había una multitud curiosa por su presencia ahí, y cuatro cámaras con transmisión en vivo a todo el país. Woolsey, en un traje de etiqueta del rosa más chillón que Magnus hubiera visto en su vida, y con su largo y pálido cabello rubio en una coleta, estaba de pie frente a la audiencia con sus brazos extendidos, recibiendo un aplauso.

—Gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche de lobos, con transmisión en vivo— habló el periodista— Y gracias a todos los que nos ven desde sus casas. Les aseguro que más de uno será tomado desprevenido por el invitado que les tengo preparado—la audiencia rió por el uso de la expresión inglesa.

Magnus miró hacia las cámaras, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Jonathan estuviera viendo el programa.

—Con ustedes, nuestro británico favorito después de mi ¡Magnus Bane! — Woolsey se giró hacia él y le hizo una seña con su mano. Magnus dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y salió de la oscuridad para ser iluminado por los reflectores y ser recibido por un ensordecedor aplauso. Woolsey, haciendo gala de su poder frente a las cámaras, tomó la mano de Magnus y caminó con él hacia la sala. Magnus se lo permitió, no iba a formar una escena a nivel nacional.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados, disimuladamente jaló su mano para sacarla de entre las palmas de Woolsey, y luego la acomodó sobre su propio regazo, añadiéndole una casi imperceptible advertencia a Woolsey con la mirada. A pesar de que el rubio sonrió con sorna, Magnus supo que había captado el mensaje.

—Esta será una noche especial— empezó el periodista— Somos dos ingleses conversando… ¡No se vayan a aburrir! — la audiencia rió— Aun así, aunque mi querido Magnus sea el invitado, no es de él de quien vamos a hablar. Sino de alguien que seguramente muchos de ustedes conocen, pero por si no lo hacen, les cuento que es joven, atractivo, millonario, y supuesto accionista de varios casinos reconocidos, y donde seguramente ustedes, al menos una vez, han disfrutado pasar el rato. Estamos hablando de Jonathan Morgenstern— Magnus miró hacia la audiencia. Las personas estaban concentradas en las palabras de Woolsey, como si lo consideraran un dios cuya palabra debía ser santificada. Estaban inclinados hacia adelante, curiosos de a dónde planeaba llegar el periodista contándoles aquello— Bueno, pues es hora de destapar una gran verdad que ha traído consecuencias nefastas para múltiples personas, en especial para Magnus Bane. Las mentiras de Jonathan Morgenstern, y sus actos ciertamente ilegales, fueron los causantes de la muerte de su padre en Inglaterra, y recientemente de su rompimiento con Alec Lightwood—Magnus miró curioso a Woolsey, preguntándose si él iba a confesar su participación en ese último— Jonathan engañó a estos dos chicos, rompiendo la confianza entre ellos, trayendo a colación el pasado de Magnus, que hasta ahora ha sido un secreto no revelado, y todo porque fue rechazado por Alec Lightwood— la población hizo un grito ahogado, ciertamente esos romances entre celebridades atraían y mucho. Magnus, viendo que Woolsey no se confesaría, volvió la mirada al frente. No le interesaba arruinar la imagen pública del periodista, por lo que él tampoco diría nada.

—Pero considero necesario empezar por el principio— Woolsey se giró hacia Magnus—Magnus, ¿Estás dispuesto a revelar el secreto de tu pasado? —el moreno suspiró como preparación. Lo estaba, y mucho más después de haber hablado con Dot. Según ella, lo que había ocurrido con Camille era señal de que ya estaba listo para enfrentar lo que fuera, ya que ahora era una persona completamente diferente de pies a cabeza. Si el tratamiento fuera un curso, él ya estaría graduado.

Volvió a darle una mirada a las cámaras. No solo Jonathan, sino también quería que Alec estuviera viendo, que se diera cuenta de que había cambiado por él, para que el ojiazul lo aceptara de nuevo.

—Lo estoy— dijo, se acomodó en su silla, y con la barbilla en alto, comenzó a relatar su vida.

* * *

Al final, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba. Curiosamente, haber contado la verdad sobre la historia, había hecho que se ganara el aprecio de la audiencia. La reacción fue tan fuerte que Woolsey, con una radiante sonrisa, había tenido que llamar a seguridad para que controlara a los invitados, ya que estos se dividían entre los que querían saltar al set para abrazar a Magnus, o los que querían ir a matar a Jonathan con sus propias manos. Woolsey tenía razón, el poder de la presión pública era increíble, y eso que solo se estaba fijando en la reacción del set, ya podía imaginarse algo parecido en cada uno de los televisores donde se transmitía el programa. Si aquello no movía a las autoridades, nada lo haría.

Una vez que Magnus terminó de dar sonrisas de agradecimiento hacia los que aún pretendían saltar de sus asientos al set, se puso de pie y salió de la sala, adentrándose a la oscuridad de los bastidores. Unos momentos después, Woolsey se le unió animadamente.

—Soy el mejor— celebró el periodista alegremente— ¿Viste eso? ¿Esa reacción? ¡Fue perfecto! Por algo soy el rey de la prensa rosa— para Magnus, haber denunciado a Jonathan solo era una parte de su plan. La otra era arreglar las cosas con Alec.

—Gracias por tu ayuda— le dijo sinceramente, porque aunque Woolsey también saldría beneficiado, de otro modo él solo nunca hubiera podido hacer lo que ellos habían logrado juntos.

—Cuando reciba mi nominación para mi premio, te agradeceré—respondió, y Magnus no esperaba que fuera de otro modo. Woolsey borró su sonrisa y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir lo pusiera incómodo— Debo aceptar que todo lo que dijiste allá llegó a conmoverme un poco. Y, por lo tanto, espero que las cosas empiecen a ir mejor para ti—Magnus sonrió. Quizás, Woolsey sí se había convertido en su amigo.

Una mujer se acercó a Woolsey para decirle que tenía una llamada en espera en su oficina, y el periodista, emocionado diciendo que ya habían empezado a contactarlo, se despidió de Magnus y se retiró. Este último ni siquiera quería ir a tomar un vaso de agua, eran las diez de la noche, y era el momento de hablar con Alec.

Le entregó su carnet a uno de los trabajadores del set y bajó hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo del Praetor Lupus, donde había dejado el auto de Jace. Ahora que iba a volver a ir a la mansión Lightwood, era el momento perfecto para devolvérselo. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y empezó a caminar a través del húmedo y solitario estacionamiento, escuchando el eco de sus propios pasos. De pronto algo le cubrió la boca y lo jaló hacia atrás, por impulso intentó gritar, pero lo habían amordazado. Miró hacia arriba con la intención de ver, y antes de tener al menos un pequeño vistazo que le sirviera para reconocer a su atacante, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una venda negra. A tientas, levantó sus manos para defenderse, y al instante lo empujaron contra una pared, agarraron sus manos, las ubicaron detrás de su espalda y las amarraron.

Ahogaba quejidos contra la tela en su boca, mientras movía sus piernas, la única parte de su cuerpo que aún podía controlar. Aun así, sin ver y sin poder tocar, tenía las de perder. De algún modo medio lo empujaron y medio lo cargaron hasta arrojarlo dentro de algo duro, donde escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, y luego inmediatamente el aire se hizo más caliente. Supo que estaba en el baúl de un auto.

Unos momentos después, sintió el auto moverse, y lo único que podía hacer era producir sonidos con su garganta y girar de un lado al otro con brusquedad, deseando golpear con su cuerpo las paredes del baúl con la esperanza de que alguien afuera lo escuchaba, aun así, muy en el fondo sabía que aquello era inútil.

Sin poder hablar ni moverse, y en medio de la oscuridad, se sentía completamente imponente. Si alguien le hubiera pedido que hiciera una analogía de cómo había sido su vida antes del tratamiento, describiría una escena parecida a la que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el auto finalmente se detuvo, y el aire volvió a ser frío cuando la puerta del baúl fue abierta. Nuevamente fue casi que arrastrado para sacarlo de ahí, y luego lo arrojaron al suelo con fuerza. El impacto hizo que el aire abandonara sus pulmones, haciéndolo dar arcadas, porque con la tela en su boca no podía toser.

—Gracias por mostrarme tu ubicación— Magnus solo lo había escuchado hablar una vez en su vida, pero no necesitaba verlo para tener la certeza de que era Jonathan. Giró sobre su espalda con la ilusa intensión de intentar alejarse de ahí, y de pronto sintió un doloroso y fuerte golpe en su estómago, como si le hubieran dado una patada. Se retorció en el suelo, y nuevamente dio más arcadas.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer en el Praetor? —preguntó Jonathan con dureza— ¿Ponerme en evidencia? —nuevamente sintió el impacto de otro golpe, y esta vez tuvo que esforzarse en inhalar todo el aire posible, o de lo contrario estaba seguro de que se habría ahogado.

—Si lo que hiciste hace que la policía empiece a buscarme, tú serás el responsable—sentía la voz del rubio justo sobre él, por lo que supuso que Jonathan se había agachado para hablarle directamente al oído— Y me las pagarás—agregó.

* * *

 **Tres días! Perdón :(**

 **Les comento que esto ya casi se acaba, para que no los tome por sorpresa cuando salga "Fin". Gracias3**


	39. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

Alec volvió a abrir los ojos y a pegar su mirada al sucio techo de madera. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí acostado? Sospechaba que varias horas debido a que sentía los músculos entumecidos por culpa del frío del suelo que le calaba hasta los huesos.

El débil bombillo aún enviaba una parpadeante luz amarillenta, todo a su alrededor se veía exactamente igual, con la única puerta aún cerrada. Era como si nadie hubiera vuelto a entrar, como si lo hubieran abandonado ahí solo para que se pudriera entre su propia sangre en el suelo.

De pronto escuchó unos ligeros golpes justo junto a sus oídos, como si alguien estuviera golpeando la parte de abajo del suelo donde se encontraba, y antes de que pudiera concluir que se trataban de pisadas, la puerta se abrió. Quizás debería sentirse feliz o aliviado de que alguien hubiera abierto la puerta, pero se sentía demasiado débil como para siquiera analizar, por lo que se limitó a levantar un poco la cabeza y observó.

Jonathan se encontraba arrastrando algo pesado, un cuerpo que vestía una camisa roja y pantalones negros. Luego lo arrojó a dentro de la habitación, y se quedó en la puerta pasando la mirada del cuerpo a Alec.

—¿No querían estar juntos? —se burló—Ahí está, Magnus. Como lo prometí. Te traje con Alec, independientemente de las consecuencias que eso pudiera traer—Alec sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones e hizo un esfuerzo para girarse hacia el cuerpo. No era cualquier persona, era Magnus, con el rostro ensangrentado y lleno de moretones, con su camisa originalmente blanca manchada de su propia sangre, y sujetando sus piernas con fuerza. A pesar de su apariencia tan maltratada, Magnus tenía la barbilla en alto y miraba a Jonathan con odio puro.

—No puedes encerrarme aquí—gruñó. El rubio levantó sus cejas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Me lo vas a impedir? —la cara de Magnus se puso roja mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia la puerta. Aquello hizo que Jonathan riera— Ni siquiera lo intentes. Gracias a tu estúpido juego de detective, tengo la sensación de que no falta mucho tiempo para que la policía empiece a buscarme. Tendré que desaparecer del mapa, y lamentablemente para ustedes dos, soy el único que sabe dónde están. Nunca podrán salir de aquí— Magnus frunció el ceño, pero después de analizar con detalle las palabras de Jonathan, se giró para buscar a su acompañante. Casi se desmaya cuando ve al ojiazul con su cabeza en medio de un charco de sangre.

—¡Alec! — ya no se dirigió hacia la puerta, sino que con sus manos empezó a arrastrarse hacia él—¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

—He terminado con ustedes dos— fue lo que contestó el rubio— Ahora, pueden disfrutar de sus últimas horas juntos antes de que la sed o el hambre acabe con cada uno—y con eso cerró la puerta.

Magnus, con impotencia, acarició el rostro de Alec con sus magullados dedos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el ojiazul con la voz ronca.

—En el sótano del casino— respondió Magnus sin detener sus movimientos. Alec asintió, después de todo ya lo había supuesto.

—¿Y qué te pasó? —preguntó, pasando la mirada por el moreno. Tenía varios cortes y golpizas por todas partes, todos ellos con apariencia reciente. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho por la cercanía

—Salí en el Praetor Lupus y conté todo lo que Jonathan ha hecho— confesó—Obviamente, eso lo puso nervioso y quiso desquitarse— Alec odió a Jonathan con todo su ser, pero antes de que pudiera comentar, Magnus habló de nuevo— No te preocupes. Yo estoy seguro de que pronto empezarán a buscarlo, y entonces nos buscarán y nos sacarán de aquí— el ojiazul no quería decir que dudaba de que aquello pasaría. A pesar de la situación, Magnus seguía luciendo tranquilo, y aunque a Alec no le gustara esa actitud, debía aceptar que, dadas las circunstancias, era lo mejor. Se guardaría el hecho de que dudaba que encontraran a Jonathan, y si lo hacían, que este revelara la ubicación. O incluso si eso también llegara a suceder, quizás para ese entonces sea demasiado tarde. Tanto Magnus como él no estaban en condiciones físicas de aguantar mucho.

—Quisiera matarlo por tocarte— dijo suavemente, sabiendo que con su débil apariencia aquello debió sonar patético. Aun así, Magnus sonrió levemente conmovido—¿Por qué lo pusiste en evidencia?

—Ya era hora de que la gente supiera lo que ha hecho.

—Y sabiendo que ibas a hacer algo tan arriesgado ¿No pudiste ser un poco más cuidadoso?

—Supongo que me hacía falta tener a mi chico sobreprotector en mi vida—aquello hizo que Alec se sonrojara levemente y apartara la mirada. Solo Magnus podría seguir intentando acercarse a él en una situación así— ¿Y a ti que te pasó?

—Lo enfrenté directamente—sentía su boca seca, por lo que tuvo que remojar sus labios—Y frente a todo el casino. Luego me llevó a su oficina, me confesó todo, y me noqueó. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba aquí— Magnus le dio una mirada al suelo a su alrededor y algo parecido a la preocupación pintó su rostro.

—Has perdido mucha sangre.

—Con razón me siento tan débil—Magnus acercó una mano para tocar la nuca de Alec, haciendo que éste gruñera de dolor. Después el moreno apartó la mano.

—Y estás helado— le dio una mirada a la habitación, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el viejo armario lleno del uniforme de los empleados, se armó de valor y empezó a arrastrarse hacia allí.

—Magnus, no, espera—habló Alec preocupado, e hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Magnus tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro mientras seguía arrastrándose—Te duele, y te estás lastimando más. ¡Magnus! —el moreno lo ignoró y llegó hasta el armario, jaló hacia él cuanta ropa le cupo en el puño de su mano, y con eso sobre su regazo, empezó a regresar—¡Magnus! — para ese punto, Alec ya estaba enojado. No solo por haber sido ignorado, sino también porque Magnus se estaba haciendo daño por él.

El moreno llegó hasta él y empezó a cubrirlo con la ropa, como si fuera una manta. Alec lo permitió solo porque enserio tenía frío.

—Sigues haciéndolo—dijo, sin interrumpir a Magnus en su trabajo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dejarme de lado—el moreno lo miró sorprendido.

—Solo traje algo para cubrirte. Todo lo que traigo puesto está manchado de sangre, y de todos modos no hubiera sido suficiente.

—Pero yo no quiero que te pase nada— Alec era consciente de que su voz hacía salido como una súplica, por lo que apartó la mirada— Si me hubieras tomado en cuenta desde el principio, no hubiera dejado que te pasara algo. Pero sigues tomando decisiones por tu cuenta, yéndote de viaje con ese hombre, acusando a Jonathan en televisión, arrastrándote a pesar de lo herido que estás; y todo lo haces como si ignoraras el hecho de que te quiero, y me importas. Es como si lo que yo pensara, no fuera relevante.

—Alec…

—Y con ese cambio en tu personalidad, mucho más— se supone que había decidido no meterse con el tratamiento de Magnus, pero era malditamente sincero y no podía evitarlo—Creo que lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, fue ver cuánto me necesitabas, cuanta necesidad tenías de que alguien te protegiera de todo. Me gustaba sentir que yo era el pilar que te sostenía, me hacía sentir especial e importante. Pero ahora ya no me necesitas, todo el tiempo pareces tranquilo, ni siquiera ahora puedo ver cómo te está afectando esto—Magnus le sostuvo la mirada, pero no dijo algo. Alec se moría por saber qué estaba pensando, si iba a volver a ser el de antes si el ojiazul no era suficiente razón para volver a cambiar. Lo que sea. Pero necesitaba una pista, y ese rostro no le daba ninguna.

—Siempre fuiste desgarradoramente sincero— comentó al fin—Se supone que al principio de todo debías odiarme, y aun así eras amable conmigo, porque no podías fingir que te desagradaba. Eso fue lo que me enamoró de ti—Alec suspiró. No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Luego Magnus procedió a desgarrar una camisa blanca hasta convertirla en una tira, y con cuidado levantó la cabeza de Alec para enrollar la tela como si fuera un turbante. Si no detenía el sangrado, el ojiazul se debilitaría más rápido.

—¿Sabes? Camille quería que tuviera un hijo con ella—soltó Magnus de repente, y volvió a sentarse junto al cuerpo de Alec. El ojiazul abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Todo este tiempo había estado segura de que yo aceptaría, incluso había pensado en ponerle "Ralf" al bebé.

—¿Intentó tocarte? —Magnus lo miró confundido. Alec, con esfuerzo, empezó a apoyarse en los codos buscando una imagen más fuerte— ¿Ella quería abusar de ti? —había una amenaza en su voz. En otra situación, Magnus quizás se hubiera reído de aquellas conclusiones, pero la verdad era que significaba mucho para él el hecho de que Alec solo podía concebir un hecho así como una "violación", no como si Magnus hubiera pensado entregarse libremente. Después de todo, su cambio si había funcionado.

—No, como te dije, creyó que yo aceptaría, por lo que todo fue muy pacífico.

—Esa mujer está loca, te lo dije, te dije que no me agradaba, y aun así te fuiste a vivir justo con ella.

—¿Sí? Pues Jonathan no me agradaba, y eso no te detuvo de irte a beber y jugar con él cada que querías— Alec bajó la mirada, y Magnus notó lo rudo que aquello había sonado— Perdón.

—Has cambiado—Magnus suspiró.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Magnus sabía que podría intentar arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía que tan prudente sería eso. Alec no parecía muy feliz con él, y el ojiazul estaba herido, al igual que él mismo.

* * *

Woolsey estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, observando la pantalla frente a él, donde se estaba reproduciendo uno de los videos de seguridad del Praetor. Camille había llamado hacía unos minutos para informar que Magnus nunca había vuelto, y ahora ellos dos habían decidido revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras, intentando descifrar que había pasado con Magnus.

—Le dije lo del bebé—comentó Camille. Woolsey no despegó los ojos de la pantalla por si se perdía algo.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó?

—Me dijo que no— Woolsey asintió, él lo había predicho, pero Camille no había querido dejarse desanimar antes de intentarlo—¿Crees que debería rendirme? —Woolsey iba a responderle cuando vieron a Magnus en la pantalla, haciendo que Camille diera un grito ahogado. El moreno estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo, caminando sobre el suelo de cemento con pasos formes y seguros. De detrás de una columna salió una figura de cabello rubio, se lanzó sobre la espalda de Magnus cubriéndole la boca, y luego atando sus manos. Al final de todo, lo metió en el baúl de un auto negro, y luego salió del estacionamiento.

—Ese desgraciado de Jonathan— murmuró Woolsey. Había intuido que después de lo del programa, necesitaría conseguirse seguridad personal en caso de que Jonathan quisiera tomar represalias contra él, pero no se le había ocurrido que lo haría contra Magnus.

—¿A dónde lo habrá llevado?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero lo mejor será que me consiga un guardaespaldas, por si acaso— Woolsey se estiró y apagó la pantalla con el botón. Camille se dirigió a él.

—¿Y Magnus?

—Ya te dije que no sé, no soy policía. Si no aparece en una semana, anunciaré su desaparición en el Praetor—Camille asintió. Eso era algo—Mientras tanto, creo que deberías avisarle a los Lightwood, en especial a Alec— ahora la rubia frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué yo?

—No voy a dejar este edificio hasta que tenga mi guardaespaldas.

—Pero Alec me odia.

—Eso no importa. Ellos tienen dinero y reconocimiento, seguro que buscarán a Magnus y lo encontrarán—Camille aún estaba dudosa, por lo que Woolsey pensó en lo que diría para convencerla—Si vas a seguir insistiendo en ti bebé, necesitas encontrar al padre. Quizás, cuando Magnus vuelva y se dé cuenta de lo preocupada que estabas, te ayudará—la rubia abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que eso podría ser muy cierto.

—Tengo que ir a la casa de los Lightwood— informó, y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí. Woolsey la vio partir, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, sacó su celular y llamó a Jonathan.

—Vaya, pero si es el traidor— saludó Jonathan tranquilamente.

—¿Dónde está?  
—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando— Woolsey frunció el ceño.

—Te grabé, Jonathan. Entregaré este video a la policía si no me dices que hiciste con Magnus ¿Te lo llevaste a Milán?

—Y si así fuera ¿Qué? ¿A ti que te importa?  
—¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarlo? Si quieres vengarte de Alec, haz lo que quieras con él. Pero a Magnus déjalo en paz—escuchó el silbido impresionado del rubio a través de la línea.

—Haz lo que quieras con ese video, no diré dónde tengo escondidos a Magnus y a Alec. Y no creas que se me ha olvidado tu estúpida acción de rebeldía en el programa de esta noche. Ten por seguro, Woolsey Scott, que esta me las pagarás—y con eso colgó. A pesar de que lo natural fuera que, de aquel mensaje, lo que más debió llamarle la atención fue la amenaza, pero curiosamente ni siquiera le importó. Lo que si se quedó en su cabeza fue el hecho de que Jonathan sabía dónde estaban Magnus y Alec.

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo, y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Camille. Ni siquiera sabía que Alec Lightwood también había desaparecido.

* * *

Camille golpeó con insistencia la puerta de la mansión de los Lightwood, y apenas una morena pelinegra le abrió, se hizo paso adentro. Robert, Maryse, Jace e Isabelle Lightwood estaban sentados en la sala, con expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros.

—¡Hey! —se quejó la chica que le abrió la puerta. Los Lightwood levantaron la mirada.

—Camille—habló Jace con reconocimiento. Isabelle frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Magnus?

—Jonathan se lo llevó— soltó, sabiendo que aquello era lo correcto. Le dio una mirada a la casa, pero Alec no apareció por ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo que se lo llevó? —Jace se puso de pie.

—Magnus estaba en el parqueadero subterráneo del Praetor Lupus—explicó ella un poco orgullosa de tener la información primero— Las cámaras de seguridad grabaron cuando Jonathan lo amordazó y lo metió en el baúl de su auto. Creí que querrían estar enterados, en especial Alec— supuso que aquello haría que el ojiazul diera la cara, pero en lugar de eso los Lightwood compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—Con razón no había venido…—murmuró Isabelle pensativa— Oh dios, Magnus…—se puso de pie y empezó a acercarse al teléfono— Meliorn trabaja en la policía, seguro que puede…

—Alto ahí— habló Camille, y puso su mano sobre el aparato para que la chica no pudiera tomarlo. Ella la miró ceñuda— Solo vine a informarles, no a pedirles que hicieran algo.

—No necesitas pedirlo, Magnus es familia—habló la chica intentando quitar la mano de Camille.

—Magnus es mi familia—replicó Camille. Isabelle detuvo sus movimientos y, al igual que Jace, entrecerraron los ojos hacia ella—Ustedes lo abandonaron, yo lo acogí, lo reparé, y lo mejoré. Si hay alguien que tiene derecho a llamarse familia de Magnus, esa soy yo.

—No voy a discutir esto contigo— habló Isabelle bajando la mirada y empujando la mano de Camille lejos del teléfono.

—Él será el padre de mi hijo— soltó. Los Lightwood dejaron caer sus mandíbulas.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Maryse, y había una advertencia en su voz. Jace hizo una mueca, si aquello resultaba ser cierto, Maryse mataría a Magnus con sus propias manos.

—Voy a tener un hijo. Cuando recupere a Magnus, él estará tan agradecido conmigo que accederá a darme a mi pequeño Ralf, y no voy a dejar que alguno de ustedes lo arruine. Vine a informarles porque sentí que eso era lo correcto, pero seré yo quien lo encuentré—Camille terminó su confesión con orgullo. Isabelle la miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Dejan de decir estupideces y suelta el teléfono.

—No.

—Magnus nunca accedería a hacer algo así.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Él se dará cuenta de que Alec Lightwood no se compara a un hijo mío en ningún sentido— Isabelle volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¡Suelta el teléfono! —y se lanzó sobre Camille, agarrándola de los codos y mirándola con ira pura. Jace sonrió emocionado de ver una pelea de chicas, pero Maryse y Robert se pusieron de pie e intentaron intervenir.

En eso, Woolsey Scott entró corriendo por la puerta principal de la mansión y se detuvo de golpe al ver a Camille y a Isabelle.

—¡Hey! —llamó. Maryse, Robert y Jace notaron su presencia y lo miraron confundidos, pero las mujeres seguían ignorándolo— ¡Camille, guarda la compostura!

—¡Es ella!— se quejó la rubia, y empujó a Isabelle de los hombros. La chica realmente lucía furiosa, respirando por entre sus dientes apretados.

—¡Eres una zorra! —escupió, haciendo que Maryse se pusiera pálida, después de todo, Camille Belcourt era una mujer importante en los negocios—¡No te atrevas a meterte con mi hermano, ni con Magnus! —Jace caminó hasta su hermana y puso una mano en su hombro, intentando calmarla por la salud de su madre.

—¡Magnus me pertenece desde que ustedes le dieron la espalda!

—Camille…—intervino Woolsey.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Completamente loca! —gritó a su vez Isabelle. Camille gruñó, dispuesta a responder, pero Woolsey se paró frente a ella.

—Olviden eso, después definimos propiedades. Ahora, hay algo importante que deben saber—Camille rodó los ojos.

—Ya les dije que Jonathan se llevó a Magnus.

—Sí, pero Jonathan también se llevó a Alec.

—¿Qué? —Maryse abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —añadió Robert preocupado. Woolsey les dio una mirada, definitivamente Alec había desaparecido, esos dos lo tenían escrito en sus rostros.

—Jonathan me lo dijo. Dijo que no me iba a decir dónde los tenía escondidos. Al parecer, los tiene a ambos—Isabelle borró su enojo, y lo reemplazó por preocupación. Camille, más que otra cosa, estaba sorprendida de aquello. Jace apretó los puños de su mano, deseando poder desquitarse con Jonathan.

—Tenemos que ir con la policía—habló Maryse

—Yo conozco a alguien— intervino Isabelle, volvió a acercarse al teléfono y lo llevó al oído. Sintió la fría mirada de Camille sobre ella, así que se giró hacia la rubia— Y que te quede bien claro, cualesquiera que sean tus intenciones con Magnus, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Si quieres buscarlo por tu cuenta, no te lo voy a impedir, pero eso no significa que nosotros no lo buscaremos—Camille frunció el ceño. Luego, la chica pelinegra se dirigió a Woolsey— Y no creas ni por un segundo que hemos perdonado lo que has hecho, o que no tengo ganas de hacerte polvo aquí mismo. Aun así… gracias por avisarnos—una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Woolsey.

—Está bien. No iba a buscarlos por mi cuenta, pero tampoco sería tan cruel como para no decirle a su familia. Les agradeceré si me mantienen informado de las novedades—y con eso salió de la mansión. Camille esperó pacientemente a que la chica terminara de hablar con su contacto en la policía, y luego escuchó ansiosa.

—Meliorn me dijo que lleváramos la grabación de las cámaras— la pelinegra sonrió— Y les tengo buenas noticias. Al parecer, las personas empezaron a hacer revuelo por algo ocurrido en el Praetor, por lo que Jonathan tiene una orden de arresto. Lo están investigando—Maryse y Robert lucían preocupados, no solo tenía a su hijo mayor desaparecido, sino que el escándalo de aquello sería atroz.

—Deberíamos ir a la estación—comentó Jace. Se sentía inútil con solo pensar que la policía haría todo el trabajo mientras él se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—Primero vamos por ese video— dijo Isabelle. Camille asintió, y se pegó a ellos.

* * *

Magnus tenía sus piernas estiradas a un lado mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo. La posición era muy incómoda, y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los músculos empezaran a hormiguearle, pero no planeaba arrastrarse hasta la pared y apoyarse en ella, porque eso significaría alejarse del cuerpo de Alec en el suelo, y no pensaba hacer eso.

Unos minutos después, estaba removiéndose nuevamente con una mueca en su rostro. Alec lo miró.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, algo natural considerando toda la sangre que había perdido. Magnus se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que el ojiazul se desmayara.

—Un poco—el ojiazul dirigió la mirada hacia las piernas de Magnus. En realidad, todo él estaba hecho un desastre, pero sospechaba que lo peor eran sus piernas. No podía comprobarlo, dado que el pantalón las cubría.

—Lamento ser un inútil en estos momentos— aquello hizo que Magnus sonriera.

—Alec, supongo que ya lo notaste, pero yo tampoco estoy haciendo mucho por salir de esta— pensativo, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta—Como estoy, ni siquiera alcanzaría hasta la perilla.

—Y Jonathan cerró la puerta con llave— aportó Alec— Lo escuché hacerlo— Magnus volvió a pasar la mirada por todas partes, recorriendo cada centímetro de la pared y del techo. No había ventanas o claraboyas, ninguna forma de escapar. Básicamente, dependían de Jonathan, puesto que era el único que sabía dónde estaban.

—Vamos a salir de aquí—aseguró convencido, luego miró a Alec y estiró una mano para tomar la muñeca del ojiazul. Alec, a pesar de que sabía que quitar una mano significaba un problema para Magnus, no se lo impidió— Y cuando estemos libres, seguiré luchando por ti—el corazón de Alec palpitó con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Se moría de ganas por besarlo, pero le era imposible sentarse, y nunca le pediría a Magnus que se agachara; por lo que llevó su brazo hacia su rostro, y dejó un suave beso en la muñeca del moreno.

—No tienes que luchar—Magnus sabía lo que quería decir.

—No, si tengo. Supongo que piensas que nos vamos a morir o algo así, y por eso estás a punto de decirme que me amas o que siempre me perteneciste, o algo por el estilo. Pero sé que no es verdad, no del todo. Hace un momento, te volviste a molestar conmigo porque sientes que no te tengo en cuenta.

—Es que no lo haces— aseguró el chico— y me gustaría que empezaras a hacerlo. Pero eso no significa que voy a alejarte—Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. No estaba seguro de si creerle o no.

—¿Estás seguro que lo que me dices es de verdad, y no una reacción a la situación?  
—Magnus, cuando no me gustó algo de ti, cometí la estupidez de sacarte de mi vida, dejando que por tu cuenta lo solucionaras. Lo hiciste, y no puedo fingir que estoy bien con la forma en la que te has moldeado. No volveré a hacerte eso. Si no me tienes en cuenta, buscaré la manera de que lo hagas—a pesar de que aquello era algo que Magnus quería escuchar, bajó la mirada, un símbolo de debilidad que se supone ya no debía hacer.

—No te gusta quien soy ahora ¿Verdad?

—Son pequeñas cosas. No te he vuelto a ver sonreír abiertamente, o hacer tus bromas o los juegos que solías hacer. Tampoco te he visto nervioso, o triste, o desesperado. Todo lo que muestras es tranquilidad, pequeñas sonrisas que no me dejan saber si realmente estás feliz o solo estás sonriendo por cortesía— Magnus escuchó, pero guardó silencio—Magnus, no quiero ser egoísta. Si esto es lo que necesitabas para que nadie volviera a lastimarte, entonces lo aceptaré. Es solo que, como dije, no puedo fingir que me gusta.

—Son armaduras—soltó— Dot me enseñó a camuflar las emociones más fuertes, así nadie tendría poder sobre mí. Y, por lo tanto, no volverían a herirme.

—Sé que esto sonará vacío, pero no tengo intenciones de volver a herirte. Si pudieras dejar caer tus armaduras, al menos solo conmigo, entonces realmente creería que me quieres de vuelta. Pero lo que decidas está bien, porque, como dije, no volveré a apartarte—Magnus lo miró, y Alec vio un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, las luces se apagaron.

Alec, en medio de la completa oscuridad, agudizó su oído, pero no podía escuchar nada. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo: habían clausurado el casino, y por lo tanto le habían cortado la electricidad. Eso solo podía significar que Jonathan estaba siendo buscado por la policía.

Si antes no tenían oportunidad de ser encontrados cuando los clientes aún iban en las noches, ahora, con un letrero en la puerta y con el establecimiento fuera de servicio, tenían menores oportunidades. De igual manera, si llegaban a atrapar a Jonathan, éste podría informar dónde estaban para que los liberaran. En ese sentido, que no pudieran ver era un pequeño precio a pagar por tener al menos una posibilidad de salir de esa.

Sintió la mano de Magnus apretar la propia, como si buscara convencerse de que estaba ahí. Alec estaba sorprendido, había creído que el tratamiento del moreno lo había ayudado a superar su miedo por la oscuridad, pero al parecer no fue así.

—Dot tenía razón—susurró temblorosamente— Este tratamiento crea dependencias. No le temo a la habitación de Camille, pero aquí siento que me voy a caer al vacío—Alec escuchó la respiración de Magnus, suaves y temblorosos jadeos. Era un egoísta por alegrarse de aquello, pero sintió algo caliente llenando su pecho. Magnus, su chico, el que había creído perfecto, tenía miedo; y él era el único para protegerlo.

Levantó su otro brazo, y sostuvo la muñeca de Magnus dentro de sus dos manos.

—No olvides que estoy aquí—susurró, y empezó un suave movimiento con el que acariciaba la mano de Magnus con sus dedos.

—Sé que parece que tengo miedo, pero…—Alec sonrió ante el intento de voz valiente del moreno. Volvió a acercar su mano a sus labios y a dejar un beso. Quizás Magnus no comprendía el valor de lo que aquello significaba para Alec.


	40. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

Ya habían pasado un día. Gracias al video de las cámaras de seguridad del Praetor, la policía pudo registrar el número de las placas del auto en el que Jonathan había huido llevándose a Magnus con él, y estaban buscando el vehículo por todas partes. No había habido señales ni de Jonathan, ni de Magnus, ni de Alec, cuyo celular aún parecía que no tenía señal. La mayor teoría era que Magnus y Alec, donde sea que se encontraran, estaban juntos. Pero ni siquiera eso se podía confirmar.

Una vez más, los Lightwood entraron a la estación de policía. Meliorn, el contacto de Isabelle y quien estaba a cargo del caso, los vio entrar y suspiró cansado. Antes de que alguno hablara, él levantó la mano.

—Aún no tenemos nada.

—¡Han pasado un día! —se quejó Maryse. La mujer había estado más estresada que nunca, no solo estaba preocupada por el paradero de su hijo, sino que aquella situación los había desentendido de las responsabilidades de la empresa. Además, tenía a todos los periodistas detrás haciendo preguntas. Incluso Woolsey Scott había tenido el descaro de invitarlos el siguiente sábado al Praetor Lupus para contar lo sucedido, en caso de que Alec no hubiera aparecido para ese entonces. Maryse había tenido ganas de darle una buena bofetada, pero lamentablemente el periodista ahora contaba con un joven y bello guardaespaldas al que llevaba a todas partes, por lo que, lo más gentil que pudo, les cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Lo sabemos, señora—dijo Meliorn impasible—Pero Jonathan es astuto, no hemos podido dar con él. Mientras tanto, hemos clausurado todos sus negocios y congelado sus cuentas bancarias. Resulta que mucho dinero que manejaba, era ilícito. Varios de sus establecimientos, los menos destacables, eran prostíbulos ilegales, donde incluso se atrevían a vender alcohol adulterado. Varios de sus casinos ni siquiera contaban con una licencia de juego o de licor—Maryse rodó los ojos.

—Eso no me importa. Si el muchacho fue lo suficientemente astuto para abrir casinos ilegales frente a sus narices, no es de mi interés. Tolo lo que quiero que hagan es que encuentren a mi hijo, y que lo hagan rápido.

—En eso estamos, señora.

—Meliorn— intervino Isabelle con una voz mucho más amable que la que había usado su madre— ¿No tienen nada? ¿Absolutamente nada?

—No, Isabelle, lo lamento— ella bajó la mirada desilusionada— Aunque si tenemos una alternativa. Estamos considerándola—Jace, detrás de su hermana, frunció el ceño.

—Espero que no sea abandonar el caso.

—No, claro que no— uno de los policías junto a Meliorn, dio un paso adelante—Sabemos que no es ético, pero dado que no tenemos pruebas, debemos al menos investigar lo que Woolsey Scott dijo en su programa de chismes. Según él, Jonathan trabajó junto con Seelie Queen, su anterior abogada, y ahora ella se encuentra en Inglaterra. En cuanto podamos hacer una orden internacional de captura, podremos enviar a nuestro equipo a buscar a la mujer, y a investigar en caso de que el joven Morgenstern también esté allá— Isabelle abrió los ojos, eso era muy alentador.

—¿Y que están esperando?

—Para hacer ese tipo de orden, necesitamos una declaración formal—intervino Meliorn— No podemos enviar a nuestro equipo a otro continente solo por suposiciones. Sin embargo, el señor Scott se niega a hablar con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jace, no pudiendo entender cómo era posible que Woolsey, después de todo, se negara a ayudar cuando más se le necesitaba.

—Dice que ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y que no pondrá su vida en peligro.

—Ese idiota…—gruñó Isabelle molesta.

—Va a declarar, quiera o no— amenazó Jace, y miró a su hermana— Vamos a buscarlo, Izzy— la chica asintió decidida. Meliorn los miró preocupados, conocía el temperamento de esos dos, y no dudaba de que aquello fuera a terminar en problemas. No quería tener que arrestarlos por lesiones personales.

Robert dio un paso y bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo.

—Alto ahí, vaqueros. No tan rápido.

—Ninguno de ustedes dos va a ir a hablar con Woolsey solos—intervino Maryse, y luego se giró hacia Meliorn—Muchas gracias, oficial—él se sorprendió por la repentina amabilidad, no comprendía que una esperanza, por más pequeña que fuera, era algo para esa familia desesperada.

* * *

Maryse y Robert dejaron a sus hijos dentro del auto, haciéndoles prometer que no subirían, mientras ellos se encargaban de hablar con Woolsey. Ambos creían que el periodista se entendería mejor con ellos, y no habría necesidad de ser violentos de la manera en la que Jace e Isabelle querían.

Subieron al sofisticado apartamento, se alisaron sus ropas para obtener una apariencia más presentable, y Robert timbró. Inmediatamente se escuchó rudio dentro del lugar, pero nadie abrió la puerta. El hombre dio un paso al frente y volvió a oprimir en timbre.

—¡Woolsey! —gritó sabiendo que el periodista estaba en casa, y que muy probablemente no les abría la puerta porque estaba evitándolos. Su mujer le dio una mala mirada, haciendo que Robert cerrara la boca y se esforzara en hacer un llamado a su paciencia.

Unos minutos después, fue Maryse la que golpeó la puerta con el puño.

—¡Woolsey Scott! —gritó. Robert la miró divertido, pues era raro cuando su esposa perdía los estribos.

Escucharon un gruñido, y luego la puerta se abrió dejando ver un malhumorado Woolsey en el umbral. El periodista tenía el cabello rubio revuelto, estaba usando una bata dorada abierta, dejando entrever su esquelético pecho; y un pantalón blanco ligero que a duras penas se sostenía en sus caderas.

—Maryse y Robert Lightwood— comentó no muy feliz— ¿A que debo la desagradable visita?

—Tenemos que hablar— informó la mujer. Woolsey pasó una mano por su cabello para alisarlo un poco.

—Vienen a rogarme que testifique para que puedan encontrar a Jonathan Morgenstern—tradujo—Y la respuesta es no. Que tengan buena noche—el periodista les iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Robert la trancó con su pie.

—Todo lo que queremos hacer es encontrar a Magnus y a Alec— informó en un impotente ruego. Woolsey rodó los ojos.

—Quieren encontrar a Alec, estoy seguro de que Magnus no es de su interés. Pero, suponiendo que realmente quisieran encontrarlos a ambos, no cambiaría nada. Yo ya hice mi parte, díganle a la policía que busquen a su hijo y a mi déjenme en paz—Woolsey intentó volver a cerrar la puerta, pero dado que Robert aún no quitaba su pie, bufó— Están perdiendo el tiempo, no cederé.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Maryse— Puedes sacar una muy buena historia de todo esto, además que tendrás a tu favor el agradecimiento de toda nuestra familia. Cuando nos necesites, te ayudaremos— aquello ciertamente era tentador, y por un segundo Woolsey dudó, pero luego ese segundo pasó y recargó su cuerpo contra la puerta con una expresión de aburrimiento.

—Primero, si ayudo a que atrapen a Jonathan, mi vida podría correr peligro. Segundo, ustedes pueden buscar a Magnus y a Alec, y posiblemente dar con ellos sin que Jonathan tenga que estar tras las rejas. Y tercero y más importante, hacer esa declaración sería un regalo para mis enemigos, porque es como si estuviera confirmando el hecho de que lo que digo en mi programa, es basura. Si la policía necesita información, la presenté ayer en el Praetor, y si no me considera digno de confianza en mí rol de periodista, entonces es su problema—Woolsey sonrió encantadoramente—Ahora, queridos y estimados señores Lightwood, considerando que dediqué todo un programa para desenmascarar al hombre que estaba enviciando a su hijo, me encantaría recibirlos como invitados en el programa el sábado. Que Alec aparezca en una semana, sería alentador. Pero si no lo hace, causaría una conmoción que necesito aprovechar. No sé si lo sepan, pero he sido nominado a los permios ACA de periodismo, y necesito seguir desarrollando esta historia.

—Iremos a tu programa si nos acompañas a testificar— habló Maryse. Woolsey no borró su sonrisa.

—Lo sabía, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, y con o sin ustedes seguiré desarrollando la historia. Buena noche— intentó volver a cerrar la puerta, mirando mal el pie de Robert—¿Sería tan gentil de dejarme cerrar mi puerta en sus narices?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el hombre— ¿Dinero?

—Los quiero a ustedes lejos de mi puerta.

—¿Acciones?

—Lejos de mi puerta, dije.

—¿Propiedades? —Woolsey se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Si no se van, llamaré a Thomas—ni Robert ni Maryse necesitaban preguntar para estar seguros de que el tal Thomas era el guardaespaldas de Woolsey. Se miraron entre ellos, ¿Y ahora qué?

—Woolsey Scott—habló alguien. Maryse y Robert se giraron para encontrarse a Jace y a Isabelle caminando hacia ellos por el corredor. El periodista les dio una mirada y gimió.

—Lo que me faltaba.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Robert— Prometieron quedarse en el auto—los jóvenes llegaron hasta ellos y miraron a Woolsey con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Déjennos hablar con él— pidió Jace.

—De ninguna manera—habló Maryse— Solo lo empeorarían. Vuelvan al auto.

—Mamá, no somos niños—se quejó Isabelle dándole una mala mirada a su madre— Sé que parecemos irresponsables o inmaduros, pero no lo somos. Quizás no supimos encargarnos de la parte económica de la empresa, y por eso no supimos que estaba hipotecada, pero el resto lo hicimos. Cumplimos con la mayoría de las cosas, y si en algo somos buenos, es presionando. Queremos usar eso para ayudar a encontrar a nuestro hermano—Robert pasó la mirada de Jace a Isabelle, ciertamente ellos no se veían como niños, y de todos modos ellos ya habían fallado en convencer al periodista ¿Qué más daba que lo intentaran?

—De acuerdo— habló. Maryse abrió los ojos hacia él, pero aun así no le quitó autoridad y se dejó guiar cuando su esposo l tomó del brazo y se la llevó por el corredor. Jace esperó a que la pareja estuviera alejada para encarar a Woolsey.

—No somos nuestros padres, no seremos delicados contigo.

—Tampoco te rogaremos que hagas nada— añadió Isabelle— Tú, en compensación a lo que has hecho, deberías ayudar a atrapar a Jonathan.

—No me interesa— ahora que no había pie, Woolsey podía cerrar nuevamente la puerta, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Jace la empujó y, junto con Isabelle, se abrieron paso al interior del departamento.

La escaleras estaban decoradas con velas perfumadas, había un camino de pétalos de rosa roja que iban desde la puerta de entrada hasta el segundo piso, la luz estaba iluminando tenuemente el lugar, la mesa del comedor tenía varios candelabros, dos platos de comida, y dos copas de vino. Y finalmente, sentado en una de las sillas y con una seria expesión, estaba el guardaespaldas de Woolsey completamente desnudo a excepción de una corbata roja colgando floja alrededor de su cuello. Jace e Isabelle dejaron caer sus mandíbulas.

—¿Por qué creen que no invité a sus padres a entrar? —preguntó Woolsey de mal humor. Caminó más allá de los jóvenes y se detuvo frente al joven en la mesa—Thomas, danos un momento, por favor— el joven, sin decir palabra alguna, se puso de pie, jaló la bata de Woolsey para unir sus labios en un posesivo beso, y luego se retiró a la cocina llevando la copa de vino en su mano.

—En fin— Woolsey se giró hacia ellos y se sentó donde Thomas había estado antes—Entonces, ya que parece que no tengo alternativa, los escucho.

Los chicos tardaron un segundo más en pasar de la impresión. Obviamente, aquel no era el primer cuerpo masculino que contemplaban desnudo, pero ciertamente la situación era lo suficientemente extraña como para haberlos dejados perplejos.

—Em…—Isabelle fue la primera en reponerse—Como te decíamos, nosotros no funcionamos rogándole a las personas. Es claro que te interesa el poder, y podemos otorgártelo.

—Dinero, acciones, propiedades—comentó Woolsey rodando los ojos— Sus padres ya lo intentaron, no me interesa.

—También podemos quitártelo— amenazó Jace. Aquello llamó la atención de Woolsey, dudaba que hubiera algo que esos niños pudieran hacer en su contra—Cuando presentaste el Praetor, omitiste tu participación en todo esto. Seguramente a tus haters les encantaría saber que trabajaste con Jonathan, y que amenazaste a Magnus ¿O es que se te olvida que era yo quien lo traía y lo llevaba a casa? —Woolsey frunció el ceño, y Jace cruzó sus brazos autosuficiente.

—Hagan lo que quieran— habló. Más que temeroso, se veía molesto por la amenaza, pero aun así no parecía que quisiera ceder. Jace e Isabelle se miraron, y silenciosamente tuvieron la misma idea.

—Esto no termina aquí— habló la chica saliendo del apartamento seguida de su hermano.

* * *

Camille abrió la puerta mucho después de que los hermanos Lightwood golpearan. La mujer, contrario a Woolsey, no parecía molesta, sino curiosa. Antes de poder preguntar algo, un hombre salió del interior de la mansión dándoles una mirada a los jóvenes, escrutándolo con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Usaba una larga gabardina gris ceniza, y cabello rubio mucho más pálido que el de Woolsey.

—Ellos son los hermanos de Alexander Lightwood—presentó Camille, a lo que el hombre asintió apretando la mandíbula, como si la presencia de Jace e Isabelle le desagradara—Isabelle, Jace, déjenme presentarles a Alexei de Quincey. Es un investigador privado.

—¿Lo contrastaste para buscar a Jonathan? —preguntó Jace ansioso. Quizás, Camille no fuera tan inútil como había pensado.

—Así es— respondió la mujer— Woolsey dijo en el Praetor que Seelie Queen estaba en Londres, solo tiene sentido que Jonathan también esté ahí, y dado que no parece que la policía esté haciendo gran cosa, contraté a de Quincey.

—Me iré de inmediato a Inglaterra— informó el hombre con una voz profunda y seria.

—Que tenga un buen viaje. Avíseme cualquier cosa— respondió Camille, y con eso el hombre se fue. Todos lo observaron partir hacia un auto negro estacionado en la calle— En fin, ¿Qué quieren?

—Necesitamos que hables con Woolsey— dijo Isabelle. No podía negar que se sentía algo avergonzada de tener que pedirle algo a esa mujer, pero empezaba a desesperarse por cada minuto que pasaba sin saber nada de Magnus o de Alec . Camille levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—No quiere declarar a la policía— la rubia frunció el ceño.

—Pero ya lo hizo en el Praetor—Isabelle se removió incómoda. Camille era amiga de Woolsey, y por lo tanto quizás también le molestaría enterarse de que su palabra en el programa no era suficiente.

—Necesitan una declaración formal—dijo. Jace e Isabelle esperaron pacientemente mientras Camille pensaba. No era normal que ellos, como amigos, se exigieran cosas; aun así, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Todo por encontrar a Magnus sano y salvo.

—De acuerdo. Vamos con Woolsey.

* * *

Magnus, a pesar de que no podía ver nada, podía sentir la respiración de Alec acelerada por ratos, y luego completamente normalizada; en esos últimos casos sabía que el ojiazul se dormía por unos minutos, y cada vez que pasaba, estaba la preocupación de que no volviera a despertar. No podía comprobarlo, pero estaba seguro de que el charco de sangre debajo de Alec ya debió de haberse extendido.

Él, por el contrario, no se había dejado dormir a pesar de que sus parpados luchaban por cerrarse. No era solo el hecho de que se encontraba en medio de una densa negrura, sino también que se sentía muy cansado, con cada músculo lastimado palpitando del dolor. Quizás, si se dormía, no podría despertar con facilidad, y en ese caso, Alec quedaría solo. No quería dejarlo desprotegido.

Sospechaba que ya debieron de haber pasado algunas horas desde que habían sido encerrados, de todos modos no estaba seguro porque, con su corazón palpitando como un caballo desbocado por culpa de estar cara a cara con su fobia, sentía como si cada segundo fueran años. Quizás, solo habían pasado minutos.

—Magnus…—murmuró Alec desde alguna parte. Magnus se alegró de saber que el ojiazul estaba despierto.

—Aquí estoy—susurró. Por alguna razón, su miedo no le dejaba hablar muy fuerte.

—Debes estar cansado. Llevas horas sentado.

—Solo un poco— aceptó intentando camuflar su voz para hacerla parecer fuerte. Alec no podía saber que estaba débil, no quería perderlo de nuevo.

—Yo estoy muy cansado— Alec se removió en el suelo mientras Magnus mordía su labio.

—Por favor, no te duermas—suplicó. Se aclaró la garganta para continuar— Aunque, si crees que eso es lo que necesitas para reponer fuerzas, entonces adelante—Magnus no sabía si en el caso de Alec era mejor que se durmiera o no.

—No quiero dejarte solo— dijo el ojiazul. Magnus tuvo ganas de responderle "Yo tampoco".

—Estaré bien.

—Magnus, alcanzo a escuchar tu corazón desde aquí. Tienes miedo ¿Verdad? —abrió los ojos.

—No.

—Magnus…

—No tengo miedo, y no soy débil. No dependo de nadie para estar bien, ni siquiera de ti—hubo un silencio antes de que Alec volviera a hablar.

—Oh dios ¿Qué te he hecho? —su voz sonaba cada vez más tenue—Yo soy débil, sé que me voy a desmayar definitivamente en algún momento, tengo miedo, y dependo de ti para estar bien—Magnus intentó a tientas tocar a Alec. Sus manos dieron con el pecho del ojiazul.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—No parece que vayamos a salir pronto de aquí. Así que, al menos por unos minutos, quiero recuperar a mi Magnus— Magnus estaba confundido.

—Pero…

—Sé que te convertiste en el hombre perfecto, pero olvida eso. No quiero una fachada. Por favor, dime lo que piensas y sé sincero conmigo. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si nunca hubieras estado con Woolsey—Magnus dejó salir el aire en una temblorosa exhalación. Si eso era lo que Alec quería, lo haría.

—De acuerdo. Sí, tengo miedo. Le temo a la oscuridad, a perderte en cualquier comento, y a nunca salir de aquí. También temía que te dieras cuenta de todo eso, creí que ya no me querrías.

—Claro que no— Alec levantó su mano para tomar una vez más las de Magnus. El moreno lo sintió, pero antes de ejercer fuerza, la mano del ojiazul cayó sobre la propia como un peso muerto.

—¿Alec? —no hubo respuesta. Llevó su mano al rostro del ojiazul y sintió sus parpados cerrados. O se había dormido, o se había desmayado, no podía ser otra cosa. Y de todos modos, no era la primera vez que ocurría aquello. Por experiencia, sabía que en unos minutos despertaría.

Pasó el tiempo, y Alec esa vez no despertó.

Estaba asustado y frustrado por no poder hacer algo para ayudar al ojiazul. Pero, aparte del hecho de que todos sus intentos de armarse de valor fueron un fracaso, no se le ocurría que podía hacer que los sacara de ahí.

Entonces pensó en que, dada su situación, ¿Qué más daba lo que hiciera? Alec no podría regañarlo por moverse, y estaba empezando a resignarse quedarse ahí encerrado. En ese sentido, arrastrarse hasta la puerta e intentar abrirla, era algo que necesitaba hacer al menos como último recurso.

Separó sus manos del pecho de Alec, las colocó en el suelo, y con una mueca comenzó a arrastrarse hacia donde recordaba que se encontraba la puerta. No mucho después, el dolor se hizo lo suficientemente insoportable como para permitirle continuar; intentando aliviarlo, estiró una mano hacia su pierna derecha, y con solo tocarla sintió un corrientazo que le recorrió todo el hueso. Al instante, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Ya había pasado otro día. Camille se encontraba en su casa, con una taza de tpe en las manos mientras esperaba noticias de De Quincey. El día anterior había acompañado a los jóvenes Lightwood a hablar con Woolsey, atrapándolo en plena cena con su guardaespaldas. Ella no se sorprendió, después de todo, conocía a su amigo.

Le costó mucho, pero al final Woolsey accedió a declarar solo por ella, porque era como su hermana. Camille se lo agradeció infinitamente, y aún pensaba en alguna manera de agradecerle correctamente. Quizás, cuando encontraran a Magnus, si lograba convencerlo de tener el bebé, Woolsey ´podría sacar provecho de esa historia. A ella tampoco le gustaba que la gente desacreditara el trabajo de su amigo, pero en ese caso sabía que no había habido otra opción. Ahora, gracias a la declaración formal de Woolsey, se hizo un llamado a la policía inglesa, y oficiales americanos también viajaron al otro continente. Básicamente, era como si Jonathan no tuviera donde huir.

Le dio un sorbo a su té y una rápida mirada al teléfono. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Magnus. Ya habían pasado dos días, y suponiendo que Jonathan lo hubiera abandonado en alguna parte, el ser humano no podía pasar más de tres días sin beber agua. Esa era una opción, la otra opción era que Jonathan se lo hubiera llevado con él (algo muy poco probable y anti práctico) y la tercera opción, que finalmente lo hubiera enviado a Milán. A Camille no le hacía gracia que el padre de su hijo hubiera ejercido como trabajador sexual, pero era mejor que nada.

Ahora, según Woolsey, Magnus y Alec posiblemente estaban juntos, lo que de cierta manera era reconfortante.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el teléfono sonó. Dejó la taza a un lado y se apresuró a contestar.

—Camille Belcourt— habló.

—Soy de Quincey— ella suspiró aliviada—Tengo noticias. No he encontrado al señor Jonathan Morgenstern, pero encontré a una mujer que coincide con las características que usted me describió. Según su identificación americana, se llama Seelie Queen—Camille abrió los ojos.

—¿Está contigo?

—Estamos en un café.

—Pásamela— Camille esperó pacientemente, y cuando escuchó otra respiración a través de la línea, apretó los puños de sus manos— Escúchame bien, sé que trabajas con Jonathan Morgenstern, sé que lo ayudaste cuando eras abogada de los Lightwood. Así que, lo que sea que él te esté pagando, yo lo pudo triplicar.

—No me interesa el dinero— dijo una voz femenina a través de la línea. Camille pensó en que quizás el investigador fuera mejor en presionar, pero ella quería ser quien obtuviera la información. Quería ser ella quien diera con Magnus.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero a Jonathan—Camille, confundida, arrugó su frente—El señor De Quincey me dijo que no le diría a la policía donde encontrarme si le decía dónde estaba Jonathan. Pero no lo sé. Si lo supiera, iría a su lado.

—¿Ustedes son amantes?

—Nos pertenecemos— corrigió la mujer— Ahora, como no puedo serles útil, desearía poder volver a mi empleo.

—Espera— Camille pasó saliva. Ya sabía qué decir para ayudarla a cooperar—Hay dos jóvenes desaparecidos por culpa de Jonathan. Han pasado dos días sin saber qué ha pasado con ellos, y esto se está volviendo preocupante. Jonathan está en muchos problemas legales, pero si esos dos desaparecidos resultan muertos, entonces el homicidio será añadido a su lista de delitos. Es probable que, siendo así, nunca salga de la cárcel— Camille esperó mientras la mujer procesaba aquella información.

—¿Se quedará encerrado para siempre? —preguntó, y Camille celebró el hecho de que la voz hubiera sonado afectada.

—Es probable—repitió— Pero, para evitarlo, solo debemos hallar a esos dos desaparecidos. Si no puedes, no me digas donde está Jonathan. Pero cualquier información que tengas de Alexander Lightwood y Magnus Bane, podría sernos muy útil.

—Alec Lightwood…—murmuró Seelie, reconociendo el nombre— Jonathan quería vengarse de él. Puedo decirles que, si Jonathan lo desapareció, entonces lo escondió en un lugar donde sabría que nunca buscarían.

—¿Dónde? —presionó— ¿En Inglaterra?

—No, el viaje hubiera sido muy complicado. Debe estar en Estados Unidos—Camille intentó pensar en lugares demasiado obvios, y por lo tanto descartables.

—¿En la empresa Lightwood?  
—Quizás, aunque los trabajadores entran y salen todo el tiempo. Si ese hubiera sido el lugar, alguien tendría que haberlo notado ¿Qué hay de la mansión? —era imposible, Camille sabía que Jace e Isabelle habían buscado a Alec por toda la casa— O en los casinos.

—¿En los casinos?

—Sí. Los clausuraron ¿No? Eso significa que nadie iba a volver a entrar, un lugar perfecto para esconder a alguien de por vida— Camille cubrió su boca con su mano dándose cuenta de que Seelie tenía razón. Un lugar tan obvio teniendo en cuenta que eran propiedad de Jonathan, y al mismo tiempo tan perfecto para él puesto que estaba prohibido el paso.

—Gracias por su ayuda— habló, y luego colgó para volver a marcar a la mansión Lighwtood. Necesitaba que ellos le informaran al oficial amigo de Isabelle, y luego que fueran a buscar en los casinos. Y, por si acaso, lo mejor era llegar con una ambulancia. Quizás los chicos estuvieran deshidratados.


	41. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40**

Alec abrió lentamente los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a una cegadora luz blanca que, sentía, le iluminaba directamente a la cara. Un vistazo fue suficiente para comprobar que la luz provenía de varios bombillos en un techo blanco, y por lo que recordaba, el sótano del casino no tenía techo blanco.

Se removió cuando sintió los músculos acalambrados, sintiendo la grata sorpresa de que se encontraba acostado sobre una cómoda y mullida superficie, que definitivamente no era el suelo de madera.

—¿Alec? —esa era la voz de Isabelle. El ojiazul se sentía demasiado cansado como para alegrarse del hecho de tener a su hermana con él, por lo que simplemente abrió los ojos, giró el rostro, y la contempló sentada en una silla y con una expresión preocupada—¿Cómo te sientes? —pasó la mirada más allá de ella. Aquello parecía la habitación de un hospital, y a juzgar por el tenue ardor en su brazo, sospechaba que le estaban haciendo una trasfusión de sangre.

Hubiera querido responderle algo a Isabelle, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente descansado para hablar, por lo que cerró los ojos y de nuevo se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

—Oye, despierta— alguien le movió por el hombro, haciendo que se removiera incómodo.

—Jace, déjalo— habló Isabelle.

—Pero tiene que comer— se defendió Jace. Alec gruñó, abrió los ojos, y empezó a sentarse, nuevamente intentando acostumbrarse a tanto blanco a su alrededor. El rubio, al verlo, sonrió orgulloso. Isabelle estiró las manos frente a ella, como si temiera que Alec en algún momento se debilitara y se cayera contra el colchón. Aquello no pasó— Bienvenido a la vida, bello durmiente—saludó su hermano.

—¿Te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentarte? —preguntó Isabelle—Puedo levantar la cabecera de la camilla, si quieres.

—No es necesario— habló Alec, y se sentó definitivamente, dejando caer sus brazos sobre sus muslos. Tenía puesta únicamente una bata de hospital, se encontraba en una camilla individual con sábanas blancas, y en su brazo derecho había un catéter que llegaba a un tubo, conectando su vena a una bolsa con un líquido trasparente y espeso en una especie de perchero—¿Qué es eso?

—Plasma—dijo Izzy.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Jace se puso de pie, se acercó a la mesa de noche, y tomó una bandeja con comida. Alec le dio una mirada a lo que había servido: pollo, arroz, ensalada de brócoli y zanahoria, gelatina, y jugo de fresa.

—Tú y Magnus duraron dos días desaparecidos. Camille contrató un investigador privado que dio con Seelie Queen, quien recomendó que revisaran los casinos de Jonathan en Nueva York. Lo hicieron y, según lo que nos dijo Meliorn, tú y Magnus estaban encerrados en el sótano de uno, tú desangrándote en el suelo, y él desmayado a unos cuantos pasos de ti.

—Aún no han encontrado a Jonathan— intervino Isabelle, y se sentó en la orilla de la camilla—Pero Clary me dijo que Luke había detenido a Seelie. Hasta que no aparezca Jonathan, no pueden llevarla a juicio—Jace también se sentó en el otro lado de la camilla, y pinchó con el tenedor un arbolito de brócoli.

—¿Cómo está Magnus? —preguntó, haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

—Sabía que preguntarías eso— estiró el brazo, y Alec recibió la comida mientras lo escuchaba atentamente— Está en la habitación 302, cerca de aquí. Despertó ayer, y fui a verlo, encontrándome con que Camille estaba pegada como una garrapata. Al parecer, tiene la loca idea de que Magnus aceptará darle un hijo solo porque ella hizo que pudiéramos encontrarlos a ustedes dos—Alec abrió los ojos al tiempo que Jace metía un poco de pollo a su boca— No es que desconfíe de Magnus, pero por si acaso dejé a Clary a su cuidado, solo por si Camille intentaba violarlo o algo así— Jace rió, pero al darse cuenta que nadie más lo hacía, borró su sonrisa— Como sea, Clary y Camille están con él en este momento.

—Mamá y papá vinieron a visitarte cuando estabas inconsciente— explicó Izzy— Y ahora se están haciendo cargo de la empresa. Tu desaparición hizo que todos nosotros descuidáramos nuestras obligaciones—Alec pasó el bocado de arroz en su boca.

—Lo lamento.

—No fue tu culpa— Jace metió otro brócoli en la boca de Alec— Magnus habló con la policía sobre lo ocurrido—Alec, mientras masticaba, llevó una mano a su nuca y paló con los dedos los pequeños montículos donde antes tenía una herida— Seis puntos, y la sangre de Isabelle. Eres un maldito superviviente.

—¿Y Magnus? —preguntó volviendo su mano al frente. No puedo evitar notar que a continuación Jace metió una enorme cucharada de arroz a su boca, como si quisiera impedir que siguiera preguntando. Miró interrogante a sus hermanos mientras intentaba masticar.

—Él…—Isabelle se removió.

—Tiene varios moretones— habló Jace— Y le quedarán cicatrices en algunas partes.

—Una cirugía estética o una pomada bastarán para que no se noten— intervino Izzy.

—Termina de comer—dijo Jace, y procedió a volver a llenar la boca de Alec con más comida. Este último lo permitió porque era claro que había algo que sus hermanos no le estaban diciendo, y porque quería descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Una vez que terminó de comer, Jace dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y volvió a girarse hacia su hermano. Alec confesó sus ganas de salir un poco, y sus hermanos le respondieron que el doctor sospechaba que querría eso eventualmente, por lo que le había dejado una silla de ruedas a su disposición. Según ellos, ya no corría ningún peligro, pero debía quedarse algunas horas más en el hospital para reponer fuerzas antes de que le dieran de alta.

Izzy ayudó a Alec a bajar de la camilla para sentarse en la silla de ruedas mientras Jace iba detrás de ellos arrastrando el atril del suero, luego la chica tomó el control de la silla de ruedas, y los tres salieron de la habitación.

—Quiero café— dijo Alec después de unos minutos de recorrido. Izzy y Jace se detuvieron.

—Iré a comprarte un vaso— habló Jace, y se alejó por el corredor. Isabelle parecía tener intenciones de sentarse a esperar al rubio para continuar la caminata, pero Alec se giró hacia ella—Izzy ¿Podrías agregarle crema al café?

—Claro— ella se paró como una bala y miró hacia donde Jace había ido— ¡Oye! Jace! —se apresuró a seguirlo— ¡Ya volvemos, Alec! —Alec asintió y la vio marchar. Después, tomó en sus manos los aros de metal en las ruedas, envolviendo el atril del suero con su codo, y empezó a avanzar a través del corredor.

De pronto, una enfermera salió de una de las habitaciones. Alec vio en ella una oportunidad.

—Disculpe— ella lo miró— Salí a dar una vuelta, y me perdí. ¿Podría llevarme al tercer piso, por favor?  
—Claro que sí, cielo—la mujer sonrió amablemente, tomó el control de la silla de ruedas, y empezó a dirigirse al ascensor.

Algunos minutos después, Alec ya se encontraba frente a la puerta con el letrero de "302". No golpeó, simplemente entró, alcanzando a captar un pedazo de conversación.

—Yo había dicho que no—esa era la voz de Magnus. Alec se alegró simplemente de escucharlo, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—¿Lo ve? —habló Clary aparentemente molesta— Él no está interesado en…—Clary se cayó de golpe al ver a Alec entrar por sí solo en silla de ruedas y arrastrando un perchero.

Su abrupto silencio hizo que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia la puerta. Alec soltó un débil gemido lastimero al ver a Magnus. Tal como sospechaba, sus hermanos habían intentado ocultar el hecho de que tenía las piernas enyesadas, y en realidad aquello no era algo que le sorprendiera, después de todo Magnus ni siquiera había sido capaz de ponerse de pie en el sótano. Lo que realmente le dolía era que ver a Magnus tan cortado y golpeado le había evocado cuando había entrado a una habitación y había visto a Asmodeus en la misma posición y con heridas similares. Al menos, Magnus estaba consciente y no se veía tan grave.

—Alec— Clary se apresuró a llegar hasta él— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde están Izzy y Jace?

—Me alegra verte despierto, Alec Lightwood—habló Camille. Alec reprimió el impulso de lanzarle una mala mirada.

—¿Podrían dejarme hablar con Magnus a solas? —pidió, intentando darse más autoridad de la que sabía que aparentaba por culpa de la silla de ruedas. Clary se irguió, dispuesta a acatar su solicitud.

—Vamos— le dijo a Camille, y ahí parecía haber una orden. Camille miró de Alec a Magnus.

—Magnus…

—Deja a Magnus tranquilo—volvió a hablar Clary. Camille frunció el ceño.

—Solo deseo saber si él quiere ver a Alec.

—Claro que quiero—intervino Magnus. Camille volvió a mirarlo, y soltando un suspiro, empezó a dirigirse a la salida.

—Estaré afuera. Si necesitas algo… sólo llámame— dijo. Clary rodó los ojos, y salió tras ella, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Una vez solos, Alec avanzo hasta la camilla, apoyó sus manos en el colchón, y se puso de pie. Quería ver mejor a Magnus.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó. El moreno tenía un parpado ligeramente rojo, el labio partido, y dos cicatrices en una de sus mejillas. Alcanzaba a distinguir en su pecho un moretón que se perdía bajo la tela de la bata de hospital, también tenía algunos moretones en sus brazos descubiertos, y sus dos piernas estaban enyesadas y elevadas.

—Curiosamente, no me duele nada— respondió— Solo tengo la incomodidad de no poder moverme. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Desperté hace poco. Aún estoy mareado, pero estoy bien— Magnus frunció el ceño.

—En ese caso, no deberías haber venido. Aún estás muy débil como para moverte. Tus hermanos no debieron permitir que vinieras.

—Me escapé de Jace e Isabelle— confesó travieso. Magnus levantó sus dos cejas, como si le preguntara a Alec qué era lo divertido en eso. El ojiazul sonrió abiertamente. Ahora podía verlo claramente, él y Magnus pudieron haber muerto, pero no lo estaban, estaban vivos y recuperándose. Y antes, en el sótano, Magnus se había abierto para él, revelando sus temores a pesar de que supuestamente había hecho un tratamiento para mantenerlos ocultos. Y él se había sentido importante de nuevo.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó el moreno. Alec, en lugar de responderle, se acercó a él y lo besó, obligando a Magnus a abrir sus labios para introducir su lengua y explorar con ella la boca contraria. Ahora sentía que nada podía salir mal.

Magnus le correspondió con el mismo sentimiento, levantando sus brazos y sosteniendo con ellos los hombros de Alec. La tela de la bata era tan fina que el ojiazul podía sentir los suaves dedos de Magnus acariciándole la piel de la clavícula.

Unos segundos de aquel beso le bastaron al ojiazul para confirmarle que aquello era lo que quería. Deseaba tener a Magnus, así tuviera que derrumbar él mismo todas esas armaduras. Y, cabía añadir, así tuviera que llevárselo lejos, a algún lugar donde Jonathan nunca los encontrara, donde Woolsey no se lo llevara de viaje y donde Camille no estuviera presionándolo para hacerlo padre.

Rompió el beso por la pura necesidad de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Magnus lo miró con sus ojos dorado verdosos brillando más que nunca.

—¿Entonces ya me perdonaste? —preguntó. Alec sentía como si el asunto de la infidelidad con Woolsey hubiera pasado hacía años, un desafortunado acontecimiento demasiado lejano como para siquiera recordarlo.

Hizo fuerza con sus brazos y se subió de un salto a la camilla, haciendo que esta produjera un feo chirrido metálico. Magnus lo observaba sorprendido, claramente nunca se hubiera esperado aquello del Alec que conocía. El ojiazul se sentó sobre su pecho, con cuidado de no lastimar sus piernas enyesadas, luego ubicó una rodilla a cada lado de la camilla, y se agachó para volver a saborear sus labios en un beso que Magnus nuevamente correspondió.

—Te quiero de nuevo a mi lado— murmuró contra su boca. El moreno sonrió tan genuinamente que el corazón de Alec se disparó dentro de su pecho, enviando latidos tan fuertes que estaba seguro de que Magnus podía escucharlos. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo. Llevó sus labios a la mandíbula de Magnus, y luego a su suave y tibio cuello de color dorado, repartiendo besos en cada centímetro de piel que iba saboreando. Bajo sus labios podía sentir algunas pequeñas cortadas, y lo único que podía hacer era maldecir a Jonathan mentalmente. Primero todos esos clientes ingleses, luego Jace, luego Woolsey, luego Jonathan, y ahora Camille quería hacerlo ¿Por qué todo el mundo tocaba a su Magnus? ¿Por qué lo lastimaban? Engaño o no, él había tomado a ese bello y roto inglés de su país, lo había llevado a vivir consigo, y lo había vuelto su prometido. Magnus era suyo por el simple hecho de que no confiaba en nadie más para que lo cuidara y lo protegiera.

Descendió sus labios hasta llegar a saborear las clavículas contrarias.

—Alec…—murmuró Magnus, apenas siendo consciente de sí mismo. Alec sabía que muy probablemente el moreno quería pedirle que parara, por lo que no le hizo caso. Jonathan estaba libre y en alguna parte, Jace e Isabelle debían estar como locos buscándolo en el hospital, e incluso una enfermera o alguien más podría entrar a la habitación de Magnus, sin embargo él no quería ser consciente de esas cosas que sólo arruinarían el momento.

Metió sus manos dentro del cuello de la bata de Magnus, comprobando que, al igual que él, no llevaba ropa debajo. De nuevo unió sus labios mientras dejaba que sus manos exploraran el pecho terso y suave, quería poder tocar más, pero la posición no era muy cómoda que digamos. Aun así, sentía que no podía haber nada más perfecto como el hecho de que Magnus no lo apartara. Aún lanzaba su nombre en forma de un suave y débil quejido por entre sus labios, pero sus intentos de que aquello se detuviera no llegaban a más de eso.

De pronto el moreno levantó sus brazos, envolviendo el cuello de Alec con ellos, y este último, más feliz que nunca, hizo lo mismo, enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, aprovechando para dejar pequeños besos en esa zona. Deseó que Magnus no estuviera enyesado, ya que así podría probar más de aquel hombre.

—¿Cuándo te quitan el yeso? —susurró, ignorando lo urgido que aquello pudo sonar. Magnus al parecer tampoco lo notó.

—En algo así como una semana— respondió— Después tengo que hacer terapia para volver a caminar como antes. Pero el doctor vino a revisarme hace algunas horas, y me dijo que mañana me daría de alta. Al parecer, no necesito estar en el hospital para recuperarme— Alec sonrió.

—Volverás a vivir conmigo— no era pregunta. Aun así, Magnus pareció dudoso.

—Creo que mejor me voy a un hotel— soltó. Alec se separó de él y lo miró incrédulo.

—No digas tonterías. Irás a la mansión, y yo voy a cuidarte.

—O puedo rentar un departamento— comentó el moreno— Al parecer, Raphael nunca se enteró de que me fui de viaje. Asumió que tanto tiempo sin ir se debía a mi desaparición. Camille me dijo que la llamó para saber de mí, y para decirle que me espera para cuando me recupere. Aún tengo mi trabajo— Alec frunció el ceño.

—No lo necesitas— dijo lentamente—Quiero cuidar de ti hasta que te recuperes, y después tú y yo nos mudaremos a algún país remoto donde nunca nadie pueda volver a separarnos—Magnus parpadeó con la boca ligeramente abierta. Como cuando te dabas cuenta de que no tenías los mismos planes que la persona que amabas.

—Alec, no puedo. Necesito hacer algo bueno con mi vida. Quiero trabajar como una persona normal. Quiero ayudar a Woolsey a ganar su premio de periodismo, y si pasa, quiero estar ahí para apoyarlo, pues, a pesar de todo, él ha hecho muchas cosas por mí. También quiero hablar con Camille, decirle que "No" no es suficiente, y ella me ayudó antes, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarla con Dot y ver cuál es la mejor manera de ayudarla—Alec exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo, y lentamente volvió a bajarse del pecho de Magnus, nuevamente teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, miró al moreno con un poco de dolor y desilusión a partes iguales. Realmente nunca había recuperado al viejo Magnus, esa persona ya no existía, y todo era su culpa. No sabía cuan afortunado había sido cuando solo tenía a Magnus para él, cuando el moreno era un ex prostituto descubriendo lo que era el amor. En esa época, si hubiera dicho que quería llevárselo a vivir a la luna, seguramente Magnus hubiera aceptado.

—De acuerdo— dijo. Llevó sus dedos al cabello negro de Magnus y empezó a acariciarlo— Supongo que antes todo era mágico, perfecto, y no lo noté. Ahora todo el mundo ha descubierto lo maravilloso que eres, y por eso la vida te está compensando. Debo aprender a alegrarme por ti. Que no sea yo el que te haga feliz, no significa que esa felicidad no sea buena.

—Tú haces parte de esa felicidad— Magnus levantó su brazo y alejó la mano de Alec de su cabello, entrelazándola con sus dedos— Tienes razón, las cosas son diferentes; me he creado una vida aquí, y he madurado. Pero eso no significa que te quiera menos, o que no quiera complacerte. Es solo que he estado tanto tiempo complaciendo a otros, que ahora quiero hacer algo por mí, al menos por un tiempo ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo— Alec suspiró— Supongo que deseas que me aparte de ti por algunos meses. Después volveré a acercarme a ti y a cortejarte, y luego empezaremos una relación de noviazgo para…

—¿Qué? —Magnus soltó una carcajada— ¡No! Claro que no, eso sería simplemente ridículo. Cuando te pido tiempo, no es para que te alejes de mí. Yo también quiero viajar contigo, pero no ahora. Además, la etapa del noviazgo la saltamos desde hace mucho. Yo tengo mi…. —Magnus, orgulloso, levantó su mano y miró sus dedos. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse sus dedos desnudos— Anillo… bueno, como sea, supongo que alguna enfermera me lo quitó y lo puso en alguna parte, luego lo exigiré. El caso es que ni de chiste me voy a alejar o te voy a alejar, y tengo mi anillo que prueba que me quieres más que como un simple novio. Así que espero esta sea la última vez que lo pregunte: ¿Prometidos otra vez? —Alec tuvo esperanza, pero primero debía saber algo.

—¿Por qué no quieres volver a vivir conmigo?  
—Si quiero— Magnus parecía tener problemas al explicarse— Es que no quiero depender todo el tiempo de ti. Me das un lugar donde dormir, comida, viajes, una familia a la cual pertenecer… me lo das todo. No quiero que pienses que soy un inútil. Ya sé que cuando terminamos no estabas pidiendo que te demostrara que había cambiado, pero siento que es lo correcto.

—Puedes trabajar para mí— propuso. Magnus rió conmovido.

—Eres asombroso, y puedo ayudarte cuando lo necesites, pero no hace mucha diferencia—Alec volvió a suspirar y miró sus manos unidas. Magnus tenía razón debía dejar de ser tan egoísta.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Jace e Isabelle entraron por ella.

—Aquí estás—celebró el rubio.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte así?! —regañó ella— Sabes que si hubieras dicho que querías ver a Magnus, te hubiéramos traído ¿Verdad?  
—No es cierto— replicó Alec— Ustedes no querían que lo viera.

—¡Queríamos protegerte! —respondió Isabelle—Sabíamos que te dolería verlo así. De todos modos, quizás lo hubiéramos considerado, pero engañarnos para venir a verlo…

—En retrospectiva, era bastante obvio— comentó Jace— Quizás lo que nos extrañó fue que Alec-nunca miento- Lightwood, nos hubiera mentido para venir—Alec abrió la boca para responder ante eso cuando Camille, ignorando a los Lightwood, se precipitó a la habitación y giró la camilla, llegando a Magnus por el otro extremo. Alec la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Magnus ¡Buenas noticias! —celebró. Magnus la miró curioso.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Te van a dar de alta! Tengo que ayudarte a vestirte cuanto antes, en unos minutos llegará una enfermera y el doctor para hacerte una última revisión. Luego te subirán a una silla de ruedas, y podremos irnos a casa— antes de que Magnus pudiera responder, Alec sintió la ira crecer en él y se dirigió a la rubia.

—Magnus no va a ir a ningún lado con usted—habló. Camille frunció el ceño hacia él.

—No te estoy preguntando nada a ti. Estoy hablando con Magnus.

—Alec…—intervino Magnus, pero el ojiazul no lo dejó hablar.

—¡Deje de intentar acercarse a él! Usted es una mujer mayor, y Magnus es demasiado joven como para siquiera pensar que sería capaz de tocarla.

—¡Él tocó a Woolsey! ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—¡Camille! —dijo Magnus. Jace e Isabelle borraron su indignación y contemplaron sorprendidos la escena, casi tan sorprendidos como Magnus.

—¡Porque Woolsey lo amenazó!— continuó Alec— Y él lo hizo por órdenes de Jonathan. Usted simplemente quiere acostarse con él por satisfacción propia, por algún especie de trauma que le hace creer que necesita un hijo suyo para ser feliz.

—¡Alec! —Magnus lucía horrorizado.

—¡Magnus me va a dar a mi Ralf! Yo lo recibí cuando tú lo dejaste a un lado, lo protegí, y lo ayudé a hacerse más fuerte. Incluso ahora, volví a salvarlo. Tú no has hecho nada por él ni una sola vez.

—¡Voy a protegerlo de gente como usted! ¿De qué sirve llevarlo a terapias para superar sus años en la prostitución, si ahora lo va a obligar a darle un hijo?

—No lo voy a obligar a nada, Magnus accederá voluntariamente, porque sé que se dará cuenta de que es lo único que le pido que haga por mí, después de todo lo que he hecho por él. No lo voy a obligar a acostarse conmigo, no como tú lo obligaste a permanecer en la mansión tiempo atrás— Alec sintió un feo dolor en el pecho, principalmente porque aquello era cierto.

—Yo… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pues yo sí. Te avergonzabas de él ¿No es cierto?

—¡No! Claro que no, yo solo…

—¡Claro que sí! Lo botaste cuando te diste cuenta que no podías estar con alguien así, y después de que yo lo limpié, ahora vuelves a buscarlo. Tú amor por él nunca fue incondicional— Alec parpadeó rápidamente, pues no iba a permitir que Camille lo hiciera llorar. Magnus abrió la boca para intervenir, decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero debió suponer que no tendría oportunidad.

—¡¿Qué hay de usted?! Siempre lo quiso para que le diera un hijo.

—No, siempre había querido eso de ti—Alec abrió los ojos— A Magnus lo estimé la primera vez que lo vi porque era británico, y sí, me recordó a Ralf. Luego Woolsey lo dejó en mi casa, y no podía no ayudarlo. Lo de tener un hijo con él, surgió después, y solo fue una pequeña esperanza, no hice planes malvados para amarrarlo a mi o violarlo mientras se ducha o cualquier otra cosa loca que te imagines. Tú siempre fuiste un niño consentido, mi "peor es nada". Pero Magnus es perfecto para ser el padre de mi pequeño Ralf. Él ama incondicionalmente, es británico, es agradable para hablar con él, no odia de muerte a Woolsey como lo haces tú, y me quiere. Además, debiste verlo tomando la ropa del bebé, y comentando que podría hacer una mejor cuna… eso es lo que quiero. Ese es el tipo de padre que siempre quise para Ralf—Magnus, en la camilla, dejó caer su rostro sobre sus manos.

—Siempre habías querido eso de mí…—repitió lentamente, y luego sacudió efusivamente la cabeza— ¡Usted está loca! No voy a dejar que vuelva a acercarse a Magnus, ni a mí. Si quiere un esposo, búsquelo en otra parte. Con Magnus no cuente.

—No busco un esposo— repitió Camille— Y no eres su dueño. No puedes decidir por él.

—Soy su prometido—soltó. Tanto Magnus como Camille lo miraron con los ojos abiertos— Tengo derecho a intervenir cuando no estoy de acuerdo en algo—Camille se giró hacia Magnus, quien seguía sorprendido mirando al ojiazul.

—¿Volviste con él? —preguntó en un casi susurro. Magnus la miró tenuemente molesto.

—¿Ahora si estoy aquí? Porque todo este tiempo, lo único que los dos han estado haciendo es hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí, y como si fuera un objeto del que cada uno puede ocuparse—Jace e Isabelle asintieron diplomáticamente. Después de ser silenciosos testigos, le daban la razón al moreno— Y tú— Magnus se giró hacia Alec— ¿Realmente estás aceptando casarte conmigo? O solo lo dijiste como pretexto para poder decidir por mí.


	42. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

Alec se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando escuchó la pregunta de Magnus. Claro que quería casarse con él, pero no había sido su intención decirlo así, usándolo como argumento en una pelea con Camille.

De pronto, ya no había ningún ruido en la habitación. Todas las miradas, incluyendo la de Magnus, estaban fijas en él, pendiente en su respuesta. Y de todas, la única que sentía que estaba fuera de lugar era la de Camille. No quería a esa mujer ahí.

Testarudo, se cruzó de brazos y apretó la mandíbula.

—Antes de responderte, déjale a Camille las cosas claras—su voz sonó firme y autoritaria. Magnus, sabiendo que aquello era lo correcto, suspiró y se giró hacia la rubia.

—Camille…

—No te dejes influenciar por él— anticipó ella— Recuerda lo que aprendiste de Dot. No lo necesitas para ser feliz, eres independiente y no tienes que escucharlo—Isabelle y Jace se movieron hacia Alec, quizá para apoyarlo a reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no saltar por encima de la camilla y ahorcar a Camille con sus propias manos— Sé que dices que lo quieres. Pero, Magnus, Alec fue una pequeña luz después de lo que hacías en Inglaterra. Un respiro. ¿Estás seguro de que no estás confundiendo tus sentimientos? Quizás solo estás agradecido con él.

—Estoy agradecido contigo—objetó— Y eso no significa que quiera ser tu esposo. Con Alec es diferente— el ojiazul sintió ganas de inflar el pecho y levantar la barbilla con una sonrisa victoriosa hacia Camille, pero no lo hizo simplemente porque no quería entrometerse.

—De acuerdo, entiendo— Camille suspiró resignada— Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti, pero si eso es lo que quieres, entonces adelante. Cásate con Alec.

—Además…—continuó Magnus, y miró nerviosamente hacia la sábana blanca que empezaba desde su abdomen y terminaba en sus rodillas—Tengo mido de herirte, pero Alec tiene razón. Es mejor dejar las cosas claras. Yo no voy a intimar contigo, no voy a embarazarte, y ni siquiera volveré a tu mansión. Te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero…

—¿Qué? —Camille miró a Alec con sus ojos verdes ardiendo en rabia— ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

—¡Nada! —respondió el ojiazul a la defensiva— Magnus nunca aceptó tener un hijo, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. Además, creí que eso ya se lo había dicho él. No entiendo por qué sigue teniendo la esperanza—Camille soltó el aire por entre sus dientes y luego volvió hacia Magnus, agachándose a la altura de su rostro. Alec tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse y empujarla lejos.

—Tú eres un hombre honorable—empezó ella— No te obligaré a nada, quiero que tú mismo decidas hacer esto. Ten en cuenta todo lo que he hecho por ti. Yo fui quien pudo dar con ustedes dos. ¿No te importa que ahora tu Alec esté a salvo? Eso fue gracias a mí—Alec abrió la boca, pero Isabelle le sostuvo la mano con fuerza en señal de advertencia mientras lentamente negaba con la cabeza.

—Te lo agradezco todo, pero no—Camille jadeó y se alejó— Entiéndeme, no puedo venderme de nuevo como pago por algo.

—Pero… pero esto no es venderte. Yo solo…—la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Camille se cayó de golpe mientras miraba quién había llegado. Woolsey Scott caminó elegantemente al interior de la habitación siendo seguido de cerca por un muchacho de traje negro y lentes oscuros. Alec apretó los puños de sus manos "justo lo que faltaba".

—Te ves horrible— comentó el periodista mirando a Magnus de arriba abajo. Acercó su mano a las piernas envueltas en yeso, y dio un pequeño golpe al material, luego miró la reacción de Magnus. Sonrió al ver que no hubo dolor— Pero no estás tan mal como para no asistir al Praetor Lupus. Los señores Lightwood irán este sábado para ayudarme a cubrir lo que ocurrió desde afuera, y luego tú asistirás para cubrir lo que ocurrió adentro. Estamos hablando de dos días encerrados, estoy seguro de que algo interesante pudo haber pasado— el rubio levantó la mirada y la clavó en el ojiazul— Invitaría a Alec, pero seguramente es capaz de rechazar la invitación, y luego de tomar la jeringa de esa mesa y enterrarla en mi cuello.

—Estoy tentado a hacerlo— respondió Alec— No eres bienvenido aquí.

—Soy periodista, puedo entrar a donde quiera— replicó.

—No aquí, no a ver a Magnus. Por tu culpa, nosotros rompimos nuestro compromiso.

—Esa fue tu culpa—Woolsey sonrió— Yo solo era una pieza del juego de Jonathan, y tú caíste. Creo que ya lo he dejado claro, pero por si no lo has entendido, lo repetiré. Esto no se trató de hacer infeliz a Magnus, o ni siquiera de perjudicar a tu familia, a Jonathan no le interesaba nada de eso. Todo esto fue por ti, una venganza que arrastró a los demás, incluyéndome—Alec abrió la boca, pero nada salió.

—Woolsey, por favor, compórtate— pidió Magnus acostado desde la camilla. Le era incómodo la posición y la altura a la que estaba, puesto que sentía que todos hablaban entre ellos y se olvidaban de él— Para que les quede claro a todos— alzó la voz— Yo decido qué hacer con mi vida. Y lo que quiero hacer es casarme con Alec. Y si él dice que no, seguiré insistiendo hasta que se harte y termine aceptando. Por lo tanto, basta de acusarlo o agredirlo. Y otra cosa: se supone que el enfermo soy yo, y cada vez que alguien llega, pareciera que viene a pelear en lugar de visitarme. Así que el próximo que me ignore, se sale.

—Woolsey no hizo nada malo— habló alguien. Magnus tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza y mirar curioso al guardaespaldas del periodista. Había creído que su trabajo consistiría en permanecer en silencio, siendo una sombra que pasa desapercibida. La verdad, se sorprendió de siquiera poder escuchar su voz.

—No, Woolsey solo es antipático, pero no malo—apoyó dudoso, y Woolsey sonrió. Después ignoró al chico y volvió su atención hacia los demás— Ahora, Camille, dijiste que ya me iban a dar de alta, por lo que tengo que cambiarme. Si alguno tiene problemas con eso, puedo llamar a una enfermera a que me ayude—Alec no iba a dejar que una desconocida desnudara a Magnus.

—Yo te ayudaré— determinó. Magnus lo miró—Si quieres— agregó tímidamente. Magnus lo analizó con la mirada por unos segundos.

—Bien, ya escucharon. Fuera todo aquel que no quiera ver.

—Fuera todos—replicó Alec. Magnus soltó una risita. Jace e Isabelle salieron en silencio, Woolsey le dio una mirada a Magnus, y luego de un asentimiento de este supo que podría contar con su presencia en el programa. El periodista puso una mano en el hombro del guardaespaldas y salió. Faltaba la más difícil, Camille, quien se giró hacia él con urgencia.

—Magnus, por favor, vuelve a la mansión. Yo puedo cuidarte en lo que te recuperas—el moreno cerró los ojos con cansancio y soltó una exhalación.

—Volveré a la mansión Lightwood—declaró. Alec sonrió abiertamente, y Camille, aunque no estaba feliz, sí se le veía aliviada—Si tanto te preocupa mi salud, puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras—Camille sintió agradecida. No era mucho, pero era algo. Tomó la mano de Magnus y le dio un suave apretón antes de dejarla de nuevo sobre el colchón y salir de la habitación en silencio. Alec la siguió con la mirada, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios—Veo que alguien está de buen humor—se giró hacia Magnus.

—Gracias por elegirme.

—¿Tú me eliges también? —la mirada de Magnus era intensa y ansiosa— ¿Volverás a ser mi prometido? —Alec se acercó a él y susurró un "Sí" antes de besar sus labios.

Alec, después de una corta sesión de besos, se separó y caminó hacia el mueble donde pulcramente doblada, había una muda de ropa limpia la cual sospechaba que Camille había traído. Independientemente de que no quería que la rubia tuviera algo que ver con su prometido, el bienestar de Magnus era más importante que sus celos, por lo que tragándose su orgullo la tomó y volvió a la camilla. Magnus estaba sorprendido, había creído que lo de "ayudarlo a vestirse" había sido solo una excusa para que estuvieran a solas, pero al parecer realmente el ojiazul iba a vestirlo. Alec notó la mirada sobre él.

—¿Qué?

—No creí que hablaras enserio- Alec frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que iba a cuidarte— a continuación, el ojiazul movió los botones de la camilla para lograr sentar a Magnus, y luego procedió a quitarle la bata. El moreno, con una sonrisa, esperó a que su cuerpo desnudo tuviera algún efecto, pero, aparte de un sonrojo, no pasó nada más. Alec lo vistió completamente, enfocándose en la tarea quizás con más concentración de la que era requerida. Al principio Magnus, al ver que su prometido se limitaba a ser enfermero, había suspirado y se había rendido un poco decepcionado. Pero luego llamó su atención ver cómo Alec hacía su trabajo con algo parecido a la devoción, abrochando perfectamente cada botón, alisando las arrugas de la ropa, y doblando pulcramente la bata para después dejarla en el mueble. Eso le hizo preguntarle qué tanto le gustaba a Alexander el tener que cuidarlo.

A penas el ojiazul terminó, la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera seguida del doctor, quien le dio una mala mirada a Alec.

—¿Joven Lightwood, que está haciendo aquí? —preguntó. Alec, impasible, lo miró.

—Él es mi prometido, tengo que cuidarlo—Magnus sonrió conmovido.

—Y eso está muy bien, pero aún no le he dado de alta. Debe regresar a su habitación y descansar. Las enfermeras se encargarán de Magnus Bane— Alec miró a la enfermera de arriba abajo, y Magnus deseó poder tener una cámara para disfrutar de esa expresión de por vida. Los ojos azules estaban tan fríos que bien podrían terminar lanzando hielo.

—Estoy perfectamente, no necesito descansar.

—El doctor soy yo, y lo necesita. Hicimos su transfusión hace apenas un día, si lo dejo sobre esforzarse, podría desmayarse—Magnus se puso alerta al escuchar eso.

—Alec…— pero el ojiazul levantó una mano hacia él, callándolo.

—¿Hay algún examen que pueda hacerme para comprobar que estoy bien? —preguntó. El doctor, pensativo, levantó la barbilla; en realidad, si Alec se sintiera débil, no podría estar de pie como si nada, al menos estaría inestable. Nada perdía con hacerle un rápido chequeo.

—De acuerdo, venga conmigo a su habitación—se giró hacia la enfermera— Dale a Magnus Bane las indicaciones— y con eso salió. Alec miró a la mujer caminar hacia la camilla para empezar a descolgar las piernas de Magnus, no le hacía gracia dejarla ahí, pero no tenía de otra. Se acercó a Magnus, le dio un demandante beso, y salió de la habitación dispuesto a seguir al doctor.

En el corredor, sus hermanos se unieron a él y los acompañaron en el chequeo. El doctor lo revisó un buen rato, al final apagó la pequeña linterna y la metió en su bolsillo.

—Eres un chico fuerte—comentó.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —el hombre suspiró.

—Está bien. Te daré de alta, pero tanto usted como la señorita—miró a Isabelle— Deben alimentarse bien, dormir mínimo 8 horas, y en lo posible no tener sobresaltos. Al menos por tres días más—Alec asintió efusivamente, lo que sea con tal de poder irse junto con Magnus.

* * *

Alec estaba agradecido que en la salida del hospital no tuvieron que toparse con Camille, pero sabía que su suerte no iba a durar puesto que obviamente la rubia decidiría visitar a Magnus en la mansión eventualmente.

Ya que Magnus no podía sentarse en una silla de ruedas por el yeso en sus piernas, dos paramédicos lo llevaron en camilla hasta la ambulancia, la cual lo llevaría a la mansión. Alec lo acompañó todo el tiempo, y Jace e Isabelle viajaron delante de ellos, indicándoles el camino a la mansión. Mary y Robert, según Jace, habían vuelto a la empresa.

Una vez en casa, los paramédicos llevaron a Magnus al segundo piso, Alec los llevó a su habitación, y una vez que el moreno estuvo acostado, los hombres abandonaron el lugar. Casi al instante, Jordan, Maia y Simón se precipitaron adentro.

—¡Magnus! —exclamó la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa— Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó Jordan— Supongo que necesitas proteína, así que te puedo preparar algo súper nutritivo. Para ti también Alec.

—En realidad— Isabelle, quien junto con Jace acababa de llegar a la habitación, dio un paso al frente— Alec, deberías estar acostado con él. A ti también acaban de darte de alta—Magnus sonrió hacia la chica y miró a su prometido moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente. Alec, levemente sonrojado, sonrió.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Otra almohada?

—Te necesito aquí— respondió Magnus, y movió sus manos para levantar el cobertor a su lado. Alec miró tentativamente el lugar, pero luego pasó la mirada ante todos los presentes. No era capaz de acostarse junto a Magnus teniendo a todo el mundo mirando. Ellos lo notaron por lo que decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

—Jace y yo iremos a la empresa a ver en qué podemos ayudar a nuestros padres— informó Isabelle, tomó a su hermano rubio del brazo y lo arrastró por el corredor.

—Yo iré a preparar esa comida nutritiva— dijo Jordan.

—Iré a ayudarlo— habló Maia, puso una mano en el hombro de la habitación, y lo sacó de allí. Ahora no había nadie más, y la puerta estaba cerrada, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban y querían. Esta vez, Alec caminó hasta la cama, se quitó los zapatos, y se metió bajo los cobertores, acercándose al cuerpo de su prometido y sintiendo al instante su calor.

—Tengo miedo de patearte— confesó, haciendo que Magnus soltara una risotada.

—Aunque lo hicieras, yo no lo sentiría—el ojiazul, sabiendo eso, intentó relajarse. El rostro del otro estaba tan cerca que podía alcanzar a ver en qué punto el dorado se convertía en verde dentro de sus ojos. Tener a Magnus tan cerca era como una droga que le hacía creer que todo estaba bien. Nuevamente, ese chico era su prometido, estaba en su casa, en su cama, y bajo su cuidado.

—¿En que piensas? —preguntó Magnus curioso. Alec pensó vagamente en que a esa hora Magnus debería dormirse, o al menos el viejo Magnus lo hubiera hecho.

—¿No tienes sueño?

—No exactamente. Me siento cansado, y no sé por qué, ya que no he hecho otra cosa que solamente mover los brazos—Alec sonrió.

—Yo debería estar cansado, y no lo estoy. En realidad, solo estoy esperando a que te duermas para ir a supervisar lo que Maia y Jordan te están preparando.

—¡Hey!

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti— interrumpió antes de que Magnus se quejara por "Sobreprotección" o algo así. Metió la mano dentro del cobertor para escarbar en el bolsillo, y luego lo sacó sosteniendo el anillo. Magnus miró el objeto con ojos brillantes— Una enfermera me lo entregó cuando salíamos. Me dijo que le había parecido demasiado costoso como para simplemente abandonarlo en un mueble, por lo que decidió guardarlo y luego entregarlo personalmente. Ella…—Alec bajó la mirada avergonzado— Fue la enfermera que se quedó contigo.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —Magnus sonrió—Ella no era mala, podía verte deseándole la muerte con la mirada.

—¡Eso no es cierto! — replicó, aunque en realidad sí lo era. Como no tenía argumentos a su favor, decidió cortar la conversación tomando la mano del moreno y metiendo el anillo en el lugar correspondiente— No puedo creer que lo hubieras encontrado.

—No puedo creer que lo hubieras escondido en vez de dármelo.

—Quería dártelo— Alec, pensativo, se mordió el labio— Pero luego nos peleamos, y como me di cuenta que estaba buscando dinero en efectivo para jugar, decidí esconderlo, temiendo que quizás en algún momento en el que estuviera borracho fuera a venderlo o algo parecido—Magnus borró su sonrisa y miró al ojiazul intensamente.

—No volverás a jugar ¿Verdad? —y Alec negó con la cabeza.

—No, te lo prometo, y esta vez sí cumpliré. Casi arruino a mi familia y te pierdo para siempre, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez. Te prometo que no importa qué tan hundido esté, no volveré a jugar—Magnus volvió a sonreír. Pero ya no era una sonrisa burlona o divertida, sino una cálida y agradecida.

—Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa eso para mí—Alec vio un atisbo de vulnerabilidad, por lo que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Magnus y lo acercó a su pecho, haciendo suaves masajes en su cabello negro. Magnus se dejó hacer, y una vez que estuvo envuelto en el calor de los brazos de Alec, soltó un suspiro.

—Lo sé—murmuró el ojiazul. La posición era tan cómoda que Magnus terminó dormido, aferrándose al pecho de Alec y este último envolviéndolo como si quisiera protegerlo de los males que acechan el mundo.

Alec sonrió ante el cuerpo durmiente entre sus brazos. Esperó pacientemente un poco más de tiempo, y luego, lentamente, se puso de pie.

—Mmmm—murmuró Magnus. Alec hizo una mueca.

—Duerme—le susurró.

—Tengo sed.

—Te traeré agua, pero intenta dormir—se acercó a él y dejó un beso en su frente. Magnus soltó algo que Alec podía comparar con el ronroneo de un gato, y luego volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Magnus parpadeó y soltó un gruñido. Podía sentir la tensión en los músculos en sus piernas, pero el yeso no le dejaba moverse. Al parecer, algunos meses después, tendría que tomar terapias para volver a poner sus músculos a funcionar.

Miró alrededor, y esa sola vista hizo que se olvidara de la molestia. Realmente estaba en casa de Alec, en su habitación, y el anillo en su dedo le recordaba que, además, eran prometidos otra vez. Si su condición fuera diferente, probablemente estaría saltando de un lado al otro. Lo había logrado.

Alec no estaba con él, pero había un vaso de agua en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, por lo que sospechó que, como dijo el ojiazul, había ido a la cocina a supervisar la comida. Se movió incómodamente, arrastrando sus inútiles y pesadas piernas para lograr alcanzar el líquido ¿Por qué Ale había dejado el vaso en la mesa de noche más lejana? Quizás había estado distraído.

Finalmente tomó el vaso, pero algo no estaba bien, por lo que congeló en su lugar. Podía jurar que había visto algo en su visión periférica, algo moviéndose por entre la rendija de la puerta del armario, pero no se sentía capaz de girar el rostro. Dudaba que el ojiazul estuviera haciéndole una broma. El único capaz sería Simón, y aun así, con un Alec sobreprotector, dudaba que el chico de lentes se arriesgara a abandonar su puesto de trabajo por jugar.

Movió su mano y con cuidado levantó el vaso, pero estaba tan incómodo que su mano tembló y una gota del líquido cayó sobre la sábana blanca de Alec. Una vez que logró acomodarse, miró hacia lo que había regado. Era una pequeña gota, nada de qué alarmarse, pero lo extraño era que la tela la había absorbido, y que lo llamaran loco, pero en lugar de quedar transparente, juraba que podía ver un extraño tono verdoso.

Confundido, levantó el vaso y lo llevó a sus labios, pero antes de beber, olfateó un poco. Hierbas. ¿Acaso Alec le había subido alguna bebida energizante o algo así?

Nuevamente se percató del movimiento dentro del armario, y esta vez estaba seguro de que había alguien ahí, pero no podía alertar a quien fuera de que sabía de su ubicación. Algo temeroso, dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche cercana, tenía una extraña corazonada que le decía que no se fiara de esa bebida. Casi al instante, la puerta del armario se abrió, y soltó un jadeo al ver al mismísimo Jonathan en su habitación.

—¡Al…!—el rubio corrió hasta él y usó una mano para callarlo, mientras con sus piernas le mantenía inmóviles los brazos. Magnus no podía mover sus propias piernas, por lo que todo lo que podía hacer fue ahogar sonidos contra la mano de Jonathan. El rubio se veía bien, sanó, descansado, y a pesar de la situación, no lucía como un psicópata o algo parecido. En realidad, se veía tranquilo, como si fuera normal montarse encima de un enfermo.

—Hola—susurró el rubio—Eres como la mala hierba: no importa lo que te haga, siempre vuelves a brotar—Jonathan le dio una mirada al vaso, y Magnus no quería imaginarse qué demonios era lo que contenía. A juzgar por lo que el rubio acababa de decir, sospechaba que se trataba de alguna ironía.

Jonathan sostuvo la boca de Magnus con una mano, y con la otra se estiró y alcanzó el vaso.

—Una vez que termine contigo, seguirá Alec—informó— Aunque perderte otra vez seguramente le dolerá más que cualquier otra cosa— Jonathan dijo aquello como si fuera pasto abandonando su boca, algo que le desagradara, algo malo.

Separó un poco los dedos de su boca, y al instante Magnus aprovecho la oportunidad para volver a intentar gritar.

—¡Ale…!—Jonathan dejó caer agua del vaso en su boca, y luego volvió a cubrirla con su mano. Quería obligarlo a pasar, y eso era suficiente para que Magnus supiera que por nada del mundo podía tragar aquel líquido, por lo que lo mantuvo en su boca, pese a que ahora ni siquiera podía producir algún sonido.

—Una vez que estés muerto…— comentó, sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Magnus, ya fuera por impulso, tragara— Dejarás de ser un problema en mi vida. Ni siquiera me sirves para venderte a un prostíbulo, así de mal está tu situación—Magnus le mantuvo la mirada firmemente— Además, ya no tengo ningún prostíbulo. Congelaron mis cuentas bancarias, y cerraron mis negocios. ¿Te parece justo? He pasado toda mi vida extendiendo mi negocio, planeándome un futuro perfecto. Luego apareces tú, un sucio inglés, enamoras a mi chico, y te quedas con todo lo que quería para mí—dada la impulsiva personalidad de Magnus, tenía ganas de responder o replicar, pero se esforzó en intentar resistir—Solo eras un peón, y te las arreglaste para convertirte en el rey del juego. Aun así, te hubiera dejado fuera de todo esto si te hubieras quedado en casa de Camille, o en alguna otra parte. Pero ahora escuché que ustedes dos nuevamente planean casarse—Jonathan levantó su mano libre y con ella apretó la nariz de Magnus, impidiéndole respirar, algo que aceleraba su necesidad de tragar. El moreno, sin embargo, intento seguir resistiendo, deseando que por alguna razón alguien abriera esa puerta— y la mejor forma de llegar a Alec, eres tú—Magnus cerró los ojos, necesitaba aire urgentemente— Saludes a tu padre.

En eso la puerta se abrió, y poco después Jonathan ya no estuvo encima de él. Abrió los ojos y escupió el líquido sobre la misma sábana de la cama, al tiempo que inhalaba tanto aire como pudiera por su nariz.

Una vez que terminó de expulsarlo todo, levantó la vista. Alec tenía a Jonathan aprisionado contra el suelo. Su pálido rostro estaba de un tono rojizo, y sus hermosos ojos azules lucían furiosos.

—¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

—Fue sencillo evadir a la servidumbre—Alec frunció el ceño y le dio un puño en la mejilla. Magnus quería hacer algo, ayudar, intervenir, pero era in inútil postrado, por lo que miró hacia la puerta.

—¡Maia, Jordan! —gritó.

—Debiste huir—gruñó Alec— Cometiste el peor error de tu vida al volver a meterte con nosotros.

—No, Alec— Jonathan sonrió astutamente— Tú cometiste el peor error de tu vida al cambiarme a mí por él.

—Magnus es mejor que…

—Es un prostituto—cortó Jonathan— No importa cuántas terapias tenga, siempre lo será. Siempre tendrá más experiencia que tú, siempre habrá sido más tocado que tú. Ahora él sabe de los privilegios que puede obtener con su cuerpo, y en el futuro se verá tentado a hacerlo de nuevo. ¿No fue eso lo que pasó con Woolsey Scott? —el rubio recibió un nuevo puño.

—¡Cállate! Tú fuiste quien planeó todo eso—Jonathan escupió sangre a un lado del suelo antes de volver a girar su rostro hacia Alec.

—Sí, y deberías tomar la enseñanza. Hoy fui yo, pero luego puede ser alguien más, ¿Y entonces qué? Tú vas a volver a sufrir.

—Magnus no…

—El día que él te rompa el corazón, lamentarás todo lo que me hiciste.

Jordan y Simón entraron a la habitación, y entre los tres sostuvieron a Jonathan mientras Maia, asustada, llamaba a la policía.

Los oficiales llegaron poco después, esposaron a Jonathan, y se lo llevaron con ellos. Todos en la casa estaban hecho un alboroto, y Alec no se sentía con ganas de pedir orden, por lo que los dejó hablar y se acercó a la cama. Magnus estaba mirando hacia el cobertor, y cuando llegó a él, el moreno no levantó la irada. Supo que algo estaba mal.

—¿Magnus?

—Respecto a lo que dijo Jonathan…—Alec negó con la cabeza suavemente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Magnus, no tienes de qué preocuparte. No le creí ni una palabra—Magnus finalmente lo miró, y lucía angustiado.

—Pero yo sí—Alec estaba confundido— Por eso fue que no intervine, porque notaba verdad en sus palabras. Es que… no sé qué hacer. Siento que necesito ser fuerte, y eso me ayuda a no caer. Pero a ti te gusta cuidarme, protegerme, y puedo ver cómo tu mirada cambia cuando dejo caer mis armaduras ante ti. Eso me hace querer volver a ser el de antes—el ojiazul sonrió emocionado, con la esperanza creciendo en él—Pero el de antes se equivoca. El de antes volvería a caer ante una trampa como la de Woolsey, simplemente porque me importas más que lo que suceda conmigo. Y eso está mal, tengo que empezar a sentirme importante y darme valor. No porque quiera, sino porque siento que es lo correcto. Pero si lo hago, temo que empezarás a quererme solo por el recuerdo de quien fui, y si no lo hago, si vuelvo a ser el de antes, seré débil, y podría… romperte el corazón. Tal como lo dijo Jonathan—el ojiazul estaba sorprendido. Nunca creyó que un pequeño deseo suyo, despertara en Magnus complicaciones en su personalidad. No podía pedirle que fuera uno u otro, no quería moldear a su prometido a su antojo. Quería al hombre en su cama, y si iba a cambiar, quería enamorarse de él nuevamente.

—¿Y tú quién quieres ser? —Magnus suspiró, como si confesar aquello le costara.

—No quiero fingir que las cosas no me afectan de la manera en la que lo hacen.

—Entonces está decidido— Magnus lo miró preocupado.

—Pero, Alec, entonces tú podrías terminar…

—Escúchame bien—cortó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a mantenerle la mirada. Ningún Magnus debía ser temeroso, por lo que no iba a permitir que su prometido tuviera inseguridades—Me rompiste el corazón; fue doloroso, y no querría tener que volver a pasar por eso. Pero fue mucho mejor a que lo hiciera alguien más, lo que significa que fue mucho mejor a que lo hiciera una versión de ti que no eres en realidad. Me voy a casar contigo, y voy a tomar el riesgo de salir lastimado, pero lo haré con gusto y con esperanza—los ojos del moreno brillaron, pero Alec no había terminado— Siéntete libre de ser quien quieras ser, porque seré yo el que te haga sentir importante y valioso—Magnus sonrió. Estaba tan conmovido que podría llorar, solo que definitivamente no lo haría.

—Eres demasiado para mí. ¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?

—Ser la mejor persona del mundo, a pesar de todo—su diálogo terminó con Alec acercándose y besando los labios de Magnus. Esperaba que aquello hubiera sido suficiente para zanjar ese tema.

Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon un aplauso, y al girarse tuvieron que volver a la realidad y caer en la cuenta de que, aquella cursi conversación, la habían tenido en frente de Jordan, Maia y Simón.

—Hey, chicos, estamos aquí— anunció Simón con una radiante sonrisa y sus palmas aun chocando entre ellas.

—Definitivamente esto hay que celebrarlo—Jodan se giró y corrió por el corredor— ¡Iré por el champagne! —Maia miró a Magnus y a Alec con pura ternura, como si quisiera saltar hacia ambos y abrazarlos.

—Ahora, otra vez, hay que planear la boda—comentó. Los prometidos se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa; primero, su boda falsa se había cancelado cuando Magnus había estado harto de todo y había decidido volver a casa. Luego, la boda real se había cancelado por parte de Alec al descubrir el engaño con Woolsey. Quizás la tercera sea la vencida.

* * *

 **Y esta fui yo cuando, literalmente, me propuse hacer un fanfic con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas (perdón, Magnus )**

 **Falta el epílogo:3**


	43. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Dos años después**

Curiosamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Magnus y Alec se habían comprometido, hasta que finalmente llegara el día de la boda. La razón no era que hubieran discutido, o se hubieran vuelto a separar. En realidad, después de sus anteriores experiencias, tomaron la decisión unánime de, con el título de prometidos, vivir su etapa de noviazgo.

Mientras Magnus seguía trabajando con Raphael, Alec iba organizando la boda por sí solo, algo que lo aterraba puesto que no tenía tan buen gusto como el moreno. Y cuando los dos estaban libres, iban a cine, o a caminar a algún parque, o a tener picnics. Fueron dos años en los que reafirmaron que querían vivir siempre juntos.

Finalmente, el día de la boda había llegado, y Magnus se encontró con la sorpresa de que su prometido había planeado el evento en la playa, tal como él había deseado desde un principio. En ese momento se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña de madera, arreglando los detalles de su traje mientras esperaba que el reloj en la pared marcara las 2 de la tarde, hora a la que se realizaría la boda.

Todos sus amigos y familiares estaban ahí, distribuidos en varias cabañas que se habían alquilado para la ocasión. Isabelle y Simón habían empezado una especie de relación, ella sería ahora quien se quedara al frente de la empresa, y no podía estar más feliz por eso. Finalmente, no la trataban como si fuera una niña.

Tristemente, debía encargarse de contratar al nuevo personal en la mansión, ya que Jordan y Maia habían renunciado hacía un año. Al parecer, la chica deseaba estudiar gastronomía, y su novio se la llevó a la universidad de la cual él era graduado. Magnus agradecía que los dos pudieran haber vuelto para la boda, ya que los consideraba una parte importante de la historia: ellos habían sido los primeros en creer en él.

Clary era la encargada de la sucursal en Inglaterra, y Jace viajó con ella porque, supuestamente, quería pasar un tiempo con su abuela para cerciorarse de que Imogen no "llevara más jovencitos a su casa". Ellos nunca lo habían confirmado, pero Magnus podía jurar que tenían algo.

Al igual que con Maia y Jordan, Clary y Jace también estaban ahí para la boda.

Camille y Woolsey también estaban presentes. El periodista estaba feliz puesto que había logrado ganar el premio que tanto había deseado, contrario a Camille, quien constantemente se veía de mal humor porque, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, Magnus nunca había cedido en darle a su hijo.

Pero independientemente de que Camille hiciera mala cara, o que Maryse Lightwood le lanzara indirectas cada que podía, Magnus estaba feliz. Volvió a mirar hacia el reloj, ahora eran las doce y ya estaba listo. ¿Qué rayos haría en dos horas? Los nervios lo estaban matando, y ni siquiera podía comer algo para calmar la ansiedad porque el almuerzo lo servirían en la recepción.

Con un chasquido de lengua, se quitó el pequeño corbatín negro de su cuello, lo dejó sobre un mueble cercano, y salió de la cabaña hacia la playa, donde las demás cabañas estaban ordenadas en una hilera. Probablemente Isabelle lo mataría si se enteraba que había ido a ver a Alec antes de la boda, pero había resuelto que daba igual: de todos modos, ambos ya habían vivido juntos demasiado tiempo, y no creía en supersticiones de mala suerte. Nada podría salir mal.

Por horribles cosas del destino, su cabaña y la de su prometido habían quedado algo alejadas, por lo que debía caminar un buen rato para poder llegar a Alec. Mientras estaba en eso, dirigió su mirada hacia el mar, donde, aún sobre la arena, había una enorme carpa blanca con hombres corriendo de un lado al otro. Al parecer, la gente que Maryse y Robert había contratado aún se estaba encargando de algunos detalles finales. Sonrió, tendría la boda que muchos desearían, no podía creer cuan afortunado era.

En su caminata, se encontró a Woolsey Scott usando unas coloridas bermudas mientras miraba de un lado al otro como si estuviera buscando algo.

—Hey—Magnus se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

—Creo que Thomas se ha enojado conmigo— soltó Woolsey, como si Magnus fuera su mejor amiga y confidente de cotilleos. Algo que no era muy distante de la realidad.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó interesado. Thomas era el joven guardaespaldas de Woolsey, alguien tan callado que daba miedo, pero supremamente atractivo.

Woolsey frunció el ceño.

—¡Nada! —respondió indignado. Magnus se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente— Bueno… ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! Es que… ¿Recuerdas a Nate?

—¿El inglés? —estaba sorprendido, había creído que ese chico estaba en el olvido.

—Sí, exacto. De algún modo, logró obtener el número del Praetor. Mi secretaria tuvo la maravillosa idea de darle mi teléfono personal, y Thomas contestó. Ya te imaginarás como se pusieron las cosas.

—¿Quién le dijiste que era?

—Otra conquista sin importancia…—Magnus llevó sus manos a su cara— ¡¿Qué?! Es verdad, Thomas sabe que no es el amor de mi vida. Él me importa tanto como me importa Nate, y como me importan muchos otros. Es bueno en la cama, sí, pero hasta ahí. No creí que se lo tomara tan mal.

—No estoy saliendo contigo, y aun así me duele— comentó el moreno. En realidad, no estaba interesado en ayudar a Woolsey con sus problemas amorosos, no quería ser partícipe de cómo le rompían el corazón a ese pobre guardaespaldas— Como sea, ¿Entonces lo estabas buscando para disculparte?

—No, ¿Por qué me disculparía por decir la verdad? —Magnus rodó los ojos— Es que cuando le dije aquello, él no dijo nada. Simplemente salió de la cabaña, y ahora no lo encuentro. Me preocupa—el moreno recorrió la playa con sus ojos. No veía al tal Thomas en ninguna parte, y tenía más ganas de ir a ver a Alec en lugar de buscar alguien.

—Quizás después te ayude a buscarlo, ahora quiero ver a Alec— y con eso, pasó a Woolsey y continuó caminando por la playa. El periodista lo alcanzó en unos pocos pasos.

—Ver al novio antes de la boda es de mala suerte.

—No me importa.

—Por dios, Magnus, solo faltan dos horas ¿No puedes esperar solo eso para verlo?

—No— el moreno llegó a la cabaña de Alec, y sin golpear, entró a pesar de que sabía que tenía a Woolsey pegado a sus talones.

Adentro, Alec estaba de pie usando un traje blanco muy parecido al de Magnus. Sus brazos estaban caídos a sus costados mientras Thomas, el desgraciado de Thomas, lo sujetaba de las mejillas y mantenía juntos sus labios.

El ruido de la puerta los alertó a ambos, haciendo que se separaran de un salto. Tanto Magnus como Woolsey habían perdido la capacidad de hablar, simplemente se quedaron estáticos, observando escépticos en silencio.

—Magnus…—murmuró Alec, y su voz murió al terminar de decir el nombre. El moreno parpadeó una vez, solo para comprobar si aquello era real, y no estaba soñando. Lamentablemente, todo se veía muy real.

—Esto no es cierto— declaró, y aunque fuera infantil, levantó su brazo y se dio un pequeño pellizco. Hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor.

—Es la primera vez que me engañan— comentó Woolsey, y no sonaba molesto, sino más bien interesado, como si aquel fuera un hecho extraordinario, una curiosa experiencia. Thomas gruñó y miró hacia un lado, reacio a compartir mirada con el periodista. Alec seguía mirando fijamente a Magnus como si quisiera decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

El moreno se preguntó si ese feo ardor que sentía en el pecho, era parecido a lo que Alec había sentido en el pasado cuando Jonathan le había mostrado las fotografías de él con Woolsey. Si era así, lo compadeció, porque el sentimiento en realidad era horrible.

—No es lo que parece— dijo Alec finalmente. Magnus tuvo ganas de reír por el patético intento de la frase cliché, pero estaba demasiado dolido como para forzar una pequeña sonrisa. En esos dos años, había hecho un considerable esfuerzo por dejar caer esas barreras, pero estaba seguro de que no lo había logrado, lo veía en los ojos de Alec, como si aquellos orbes azules aún estuvieran deseando algo más de él. Y no sabía qué era.

Ahora, sin embargo, dejar caer las barreras parecía muy sencillo. De hecho, ellas se cayeron por sí solas. Estaba seguro de que su rostro decía todo lo que sentía, y seguramente aquella expresión genuina era la causante de que Alec estuviera tan sorprendido hasta el punto de no saber qué decir.

—¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a Nueva York? —preguntó Woolsey a Magnus. El moreno frunció los labios, dolía como el demonio, sí; pero no se iba a rendir sin ninguna explicación, y mucho menos dos horas antes de su anhelada boda. Si iba a perder, lo haría sabiendo que había gastado todas y cada una de sus posibilidades.

—No— respondió, dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a Alec, y lo tomó de la manga de la camisa— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar— Alec asintió obedientemente. El moreno miró a Thomas y tuvo ganas de congelarlo solo con la mirada—Y tú, ve rezando por tu vida, porque ahora ella depende de lo que Alec me diga. Si lo considero necesario, te buscaré donde sea y te haré polvo con mis propias manos— y con eso salió de la cabaña arrastrando a Alec con él.

Una vez que los dos se fueron, Woolsey se cruzó de brazos y observó a Thomas con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Nada.

—¿Besaste al prometido de mi amigo por nada? —el guardaespaldas miró hacia un lado y frunció el ceño. Woolsey suspiró, ese chico le encantaba, pero le gustaría más si compartiera sus pensamientos, si fuera más abierto.

* * *

Magnus arrastró a un silencioso Alec hasta llegar a la sombra que proporcionaban unas palmeras, donde lo soltó y se paró frente a él.

—Muy bien, escucho la justificación. Porque sé que hay una, y muy buena. Me amas demasiado como para engañarme con otro solo porque sí—dijo. Alec lo miró sorprendido, y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Parecía aliviado por el hecho de que Magnus no dudaba de sus sentimientos.

—La hay. Y espero que sea suficiente— Magnus se cruzó de brazos.

—Inténtalo. Habla.

—Thomas llegó a mi cabaña a preguntarme cómo había hecho para… que te enamoraras de mí— Magnus levantó sus cejas— Él está enterado de tu pasado, y me dijo que seguramente habías estado con muchas personas antes de ser mi prometido. Le expliqué que, en realidad, yo era tu primera pareja formal, pero aun así él estaba interesado en saber cómo te habías enamorado de mí. O como me había enamorado de ti. Intenté contarle la historia básica, y estaba desanimado porque los dos éramos el primero en la vida del otro, aunque al mismo tiempo curioso de por qué sabíamos que nos queríamos si no habíamos estado con alguien más.

—¿Entonces lo besaste para comprobar que realmente me querías?

—No. Lo vi tan perdido que sentí pena por él, y dejé que me besara para que él comprobara aquello—Magnus cerró la boca y miró hacia el mar, donde las olas azules se crispaban hacia la playa y producían un relajante y refrescante sonido.

—Nunca creí que harías algo así.

—Es que esta mañana amanecí tan feliz… ¡Es el día de mi boda contigo! —Magnus guió sus ojos hacia él, y encontró un pequeño rastro de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas—Quería que todo fuera perfecto, que todos fueran felices. Luego llega este chico a mi puerta y pensé ¿Qué más da? Después de todo, yo estoy seguro de lo que siento, y aquello solo sería para ayudarlo—eso tenía sentido para Magnus, y en realidad no se sentía en posición de reclamar algo. No le emocionaba la idea de tener a su prometido besando gente, pero él mismo había hecho cosas peores en el pasado. Con Woolsey. Lo que significaba que ni siquiera podía echar a Thomas de su boda, porque él obligaba a Alec a convivir con Woolsey, y sería un hipócrita si lo separaba del guardaespaldas.

Suspiró y levantó la barbilla.

—Entiendo— dijo, y se giró para volver a su cabaña. Pero antes de dar un paso, Alec lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Aún… habrá boda?

—Claro que sí— respondió, e intentó volver a irse, pero el ojiazul de nuevo se lo impidió.

—Magnus, por favor, sé sincero conmigo.

—Estoy siendo sincero, me casaré contigo—Alec finalmente lo soltó, y el moreno respiró aliviado. El ojiazul lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró. Lucía triste.

—Nunca podremos llegar a un punto intermedio ¿Verdad? —preguntó, y el moreno no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando— Si subes tus barreras, te vuelves frío e insensible. Y si las dejas caer, te vuelves tan vulnerable que crees que tu pasado te quita el derecho de exigirme algo—Magnus lo miró en silencio intentando ocultar sus sorpresa. Era gratificante ver cuánto lo había llegado a conocer ese chico—Tienes derecho a exigirme todo— continuó Alec— Estaba muy feliz por este día, y no pensé con claridad. Quizás haber besado a ese chico no fue una buena idea, pero necesito que me lo digas.

—Fue una buena idea—Magnus luchó por encontrar las palabras— Es solo que no sabía que así dolía. No estoy enojado contigo. Ahora entiendo lo que debiste haber sufrido en el pasado por mi culpa.

—Eso ya no importa— Alec, dubitativamente, dio un paso hacia él. Magnus no se alejó, por lo que el ojiazul ganó valentía y volvió a dar otro paso— Pasar contigo el resto de mis días, lo vale.

—Pero…— Alec detuvo abruptamente sus pasos.

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Pero no volverás a besar a nadie? —Magnus lo miró con sus ojos dorados llenos de esperanza, brillando más que nunca. Parecía que le costaba un enorme esfuerzo pedir aquello, pero aun así lo había hecho, porque de todos modos presenciar actos como aquel dolía—Dices que puedo exigirte todo, así que me gustaría exigirte que no volvieras a besar a nadie más. Solo a mí.

—No lo volveré a hacer— respondió el ojiazul—Pero independientemente de lo que haga, quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón—Alec bajó la mirada— Cuando pienso en la cantidad de personas con las que has estado, en cuantas de ellas te han tocado, y después en las que lo han hecho después de habernos conocido, lo único que me ayuda es creer que yo tengo un lugar en tu corazón, a diferencia de ellas—Magnus no sabía que Alec pensaba sobre ello. Había asumido que el tema de la prostitución había quedado muy en el pasado, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Aparentemente, esos viejos fantasmas despertaban celos en Alec que él mismo luchaba por curar.

Ninguno de los dos era perfecto, ambos cometían errores y aún luchaban contra el pasado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se querían más que a cualquier otra persona.

Magnus sonrió, y deseó acercar al ojiazul a besarlo, pero pensó en que quizás un beso no fuera suficiente. Quería darle al ojiazul aquello que siempre había querido, y lo haría, no solo para complacer a Alec, sino porque él quería reclamarlo. Los labios de Thomas no serían lo último que Alec probaría antes de la boda.

Volvió a tomar al ojiazul de la manga, y empezó a guiarlo a través de la playa hacia su propia cabaña.

—¿Magnus? —preguntó Alec confundido. El moreno sentía su corazón martillar en su pecho, nunca había estado tan emocionado por unirse a alguien.

Finalmente llegaron a la pequeña cabaña, Magnus abrió la puerta, hizo que Alec entrara, y luego la volvió a cerrar con seguro. Lo que iba a pasar, solo iba a ser de ellos. No le daría a nadie el gusto de mirar.

El ojiazul miró hacia la puerta cerrada, al parecer aún no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo— declaró.

El rostro de Alec viajó entre al menos diez tonalidades de rojo antes de poder responder algo coherente que no fueran solo balbuceos.

—¿Estás seguro? Nuestra boda es en dos horas, si esperamos un poco más… unas pocas horas más…—Magnus cerró la distancia entre ambos y ubicó sus manos detrás del cuello de Alec. El ojiazul no se lo impidió.

—No quiero esperar.

—Pero…—Magnus interrumpió la oración acercándose al rostro contrario y uniendo sus labios en un largo y suave beso. Una vez que se separó, Alec continuó, solo que en su voz había menos convicción que antes—Pero… ¿Tú quieres? — era natural pensar que el oficio que desempañaba Magnus le hubiera dejado inseguridades que se sentirían en casos como ese, pero el moreno no se sentía inseguro, ni sucio. En ese momento, estar con Alec lo hacía sentir hermoso, limpio, especial.

En lugar de responder, volvió a acercar sus bocas en un beso más demandante. Dejó que su lengua se introdujera en la cavidad bucal del ojiazul, y giró un poco el rostro para disfrutarlo mejor. Esta vez, el beso fue mucho más largo, lo suficiente como para que los dos se separaran jadeando en busca de aire. Aquel fue el detonante, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Apenas sintieron que sus pulmones estaban lo suficientemente cargados como para continuar, Alec tomó entre sus manos la cintura de Magnus, volvió a acercarlo en un beso más apasionado y demandante, y con pequeños pasitos empezaron a acercarse a la pequeña cama de la cabaña.

Alec subió sus manos de la cintura a los hombros de Magnus mientras delineaba el contorno de su cuerpo, después rompió momentáneamente el beso y empujó al moreno, arrojándolo sobre la cama en menos de un segundo. Magnus no tuvo tiempo de meditar en lo sexy que aquello había sido, ya que al instante el ojiazul se encontraba sobre él, ubicando sus codos y sus rodillas sobre la cama para que el moreno no recibiera todo su peso.

Los ojos de Alec estaban intensos y oscuros, como el azul de las profundidades del mar. Magnus, por la forma en la que Alec lo estaba mirando, podía suponer que sus ojos estaban en una situación similar. Quizás su cuerpo había estado con muchas personas, pero él, su corazón, no había estado con nadie. Se sentía tan ansioso y emocionado como si fuera su primera vez.

Alec bajó la cabeza y llevó sus labios a la piel dorada del cuello de Magnus, recorriéndola y saboreándola como si fuera un apetitoso caramelo. Magnus llevó sus manos al cabello de Alec y sintió la suavidad de sus mechones negros.

—Alguien ha estado usando mi shampoo— comentó con voz queda. Alec soltó una risita contra su piel.

—Huele a ti.

El moreno sonrió completamente conmovido. Giró sobre su cuerpo, pegando la espada de Alec contra la cama y quedando él sobre su pecho. Mientras el ojiazul se sorprendía por el repentino cambio de posición, el moreno desabotonó la camisa blanca, y lo hizo con delicadeza, puesto que usarían esa ropa para casarse, y él quería que ambos lucieran presentables.

Una vez que terminó con los botones, Alec se sentó para sacarse la prenda. Al hacerlo, Magnus se deslizó para acabar en su regazo. Inevitablemente, los dos soltaron un gemido que lucharon en intentar ahogar, puesto que no sabían si habría alguien caminando en la playa, a una pared de distancia de ellos.

Alec procedió a quitar la camisa de Magnus, acercando sus labios para dejar un camino de besos en la piel que iba descubriendo, la cual incluía clavícula, pecho, y abdomen. A medida que fue descendiendo, Magnus sentía su miembro palpitar. La boca de Alec era completamente maravillosa, pero no era suficiente para él. Afortunadamente, el ojiazul terminó su tarea en un par de segundos, y al instante Magnus volvió a empujarlo sobre la cama y deslizó el pantalón de Alec por sus piernas, después lo arrojó a un lado de la habitación e hizo lo mismo con el propio. Dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre el de Alec, cada centímetro de su caliente piel rozándose, sus miembros haciendo fricción, y sus labios juntos. Alec deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Magnus, después por su cintura, bajó un momento a los muslos para dar suaves caricias, y finalmente volvió a subir y se detuvo en la ropa interior, tomándola con sus dedos y jalándola hacia abajo, liberando a Magnus de la prisión que había sido la tela.

Una vez que el moreno estuvo desnudo, una de las manos de Alce se enrolló alrededor de su miembro y empezó a dar suaves y constantes masajes. Magnus ahogaba sus gemidos contra la boca de Alec, pero la sensación era tan asombrosa que más de una vez se vio obligado a morder los labios del ojiazul, solo para evitar soltar algún sonido demasiado fuerte.

De pronto, la otra mano de Alec se acercó dubitativa a su muslo, siguió su recorrido hasta el trasero, y sin previo aviso introdujo uno de sus dedos. Magnus se separó de golpe con la repentina necesidad de gritar algo, pero Alec levantó la cabeza y volvió a atrapar sus labios, impidiéndole hablar.

Magnus había creído que él sería quien llevaría las riendas en su primera vez, así que estaba más que sorprendido al ver que quien lo estaba haciendo era Alec, el inexperto y dulce Alec. Pero la cosa era que lo quería y lo adoraba demasiado como para siquiera procesar si lo que el ojiazul estaba haciendo estaba bien o no, lo único que su cerebro lograba procesar eran las millones de maravillosas sensaciones que Alec provocaba en él. Si el ojiazul estaba dudando o temblando, él ni siquiera lo notó.

Un nuevo dedo se abrió paso dentro de su cuerpo, y Magnus al notar que aquello estaba siendo rápido, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Alec con urgencia. Antes de poder terminar, sintió otro dedo moviéndose en su interior, y su vista empezó a nublarse, por lo que se vio obligado a abandonar su tarea. Alec, dándose cuenta de eso, terminó de desabrochar la prenda, la bajó hasta sus rodillas, y en un solo movimiento giró a Magnus, se introdujo en él, y lo giró para pegar su pecho contra la cama, quedando él encima.

Ahora, finalmente, después de todo lo que habían pasado, eran uno.

* * *

Exactamente dos horas después, Magnus y Alec salieron de la cabaña, el uno intentando peinar su cabello con los dedos, y el otro alisando las arrugas en su ropa. Ambos con la cara más inocente que pudieron fingir, pero compartiendo pequeñas sonrisas traviesas cada que cruzaban miradas.

La carpa blanca frente a ellos estaba completamente llena, al parecer los invitados ya estaban en sus asientos. Era como si los novios los hubieran dejado plantados, ya que la gente estaba mirando de un lado al otro, esperando que algo pasara.

Isabelle apareció caminando por la playa en medio de las cabañas. Estaba usando un vestido hasta las rodillas, de color azul y tan ligero que se movía con la tenue brisa del mar. Las miradas de los tres se cruzaron y ella frunció el ceño, acercándose a ellos en grandes zancadas.

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó molesta— Ya van cinco minutos tarde ¡¿En qué demonios estaban pesando?! ¡Tenemos un itinerario que seguir! En este momento deberían estar bajo la carpa.

—Ya vamos, Izzy— contestó Alec con voz calmada para tranquilizar a la chica.

—Además, los novios no podían verse antes de la boda— ella se cruzó de brazos en espera de una explicación.

—Esas son supersticiones— dijo Magnus. La chica rodó los ojos y se giró.

—Vamos ¡Rápido! Si se retrasan un segundo más, los arrojaré sobre el pastel de bodas. Lo cual será una pena, ya que los dos se ven completamente guapos—ella se alejó, y entró a la carpa. Magnus se giró a ver a Alec y le sonrió. Los labios del ojiazul estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, y estaba seguro de que los propios estaban igual; afortunadamente, ambos habían tenido cuidado de no dejar alguna marca en el cuello que alguien pudiera ver. Lo que había pasado, sería su secreto.

—Magnus— habló Alec—Cuando nos casemos, vayámonos. Izzy puede encargarse de la empresa, Jace de la sucursal en Inglaterra, y mis padres pueden supervisarlo todo desde España. Tu y yo podemos desaparecer del mapa, dejando atrás todo lo que nos recuerde lo que hemos pasado— Magnus pensó en ello. Era una idea bastante tentadora. Muchas personas quisieran poder poner distancia con su pasado, llegar a un nuevo lugar, empezar desde cero. La diferencia, era que ellos podían darse el lujo de hacerlo. Alec tenía el dinero suficiente como para que pudieran vivir tranquilos el resto de sus días, y si Magnus quería sentirse útil y empezar a trabajar, había millones de lugares alrededor del mundo donde podrían contratarlo. Es más, él mismo podría abrir su propio negocio, ya que no había tenido que gastar nada desde que había empezado a ganar su propio dinero.

—Tengo condiciones— habló, aunque ya estaba convencido por la idea— Nadie puede saber a dónde iremos, pero seguiremos en contacto con todos.

—Por supuesto.

—Y ante el mínimo problema aquí, regresamos.

—Lo prometo— Magnus sonrió dándole la afirmativa que Alec necesitaba. El ojiazul sonrió abiertamente, tomó a Magnus de la mano, y empezó a guiarlo hacia la carpa. Se supone que en una boda uno de los dos debería esperar a dentro, y el otro debería llegar. Pero ellos preferían entrar juntos y de la mano.

Las personas, al ver que al fin se acercaban los novios, se pusieron de pie aliviadas. Había mucha gente que Magnus no conocía, muchas personas que seguramente eran importantes y millonarias. Pero también había gente que él reconocía: Maia y Jordan sonrieron al verlos, con este último sacudiendo sus dos pulgares como si estuviera dando su aprobación a la situación. Jace tenía sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Clary, con su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. Mientras que ella lucía completamente feliz, él parecía indiferente; aunque Magnus y Alec sabían que aquello era una fachada.

En el otro costado del lugar, Camille y Dot estaban una junto a la otra. La psicóloga no lucía sonriente, pero era habitual en ella mantener su expresión profesional. Camille, por el contrario, era un libro abierto en cuanto s sus emociones. Estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía la vista fija hacia el suelo. En un momento, por pura curiosidad, levantó la mirada; y Magnus aprovechó para darle una sonrisa agradecida.

Maryse y Robert tenían sus manos unidas, mirando a Alec como si hasta ahora se dieran cuenta de que su pequeño niño había crecido. Alec asintió hacia ellos, y solo Robert le devolvió el asentimiento y le añadió un levantamiento de pulgar. Maryse estaba demasiado ocupada mirando rígidamente a Magnus, como advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurriera lastimar a su pequeño.

Ni Woolsey ni Thomas estaban en ninguna parte. Magnus, por una parte lo consideró entendible, puesto que esos dos tenían cosas de las que hablar. Por otra parte, lo agradeció; para Alec debería ser incómodo ver a Woolsey en su boda, al igual que para Magnus lo sería con el guardaespaldas. Y por otra parte, le dolía; el periodista que se había convertido en su amigo no estaría en ese momento tan especial para él. Aun así, sabía que lo volvería a ver, por lo que dejó de prestarle demasiada importancia.

Finalmente, él y Alec terminaron su camino, y frente a todos los invitados, se giraron para quedar uno en frente del otro. Compartieron una última sonrisa cómplice, y se prepararon para dejar de ser prometidos.}

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos! Fue un placer escribir todo esto, y aún estoy sorprendida de cuantos comentarios recibí. Enserio, muchísimas gracias 3**


End file.
